The Rising Phoenix
by givesmewings
Summary: Pulled into an alternate reality where Voldemort still reigns supreme, Harry is expected to turn the tide. With Ginny by his side and no clear way back, Harry has no choice but to do it. But he's done this before so it won't be a problem, right?
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter: **0 - Prologue

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

_**Author's Note: **__I came across this type of plot a while ago and thought it could be really interesting. So I decided to give it a go and I'm pretty happy with the outcome. I have the whole thing done already, so I'll make sure I upload weekly, probably something like every Friday. So this story is my version of Harry being in an alternate reality. I tried to keep my main characters as close to cannon as possible, but inevitably, because of the different situations, some aren't completely true to form._

_This story takes place about four years after the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry's defeat of Voldemort. Just so we can avoid confusion now, the main part of this story will take place from Harry's point of view and in an alternate reality, but it's the same Harry we've all read about and come to love. In this new reality, Voldemort isn't defeated and he's pretty much in control of everything. I'll explain more as the story progresses. Also in this story, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks (Dora), Severus, and Fred are alive. Dumbledore is not. _

_So if you're still confused, I'll try to make it clearer. There are several different interpretations to the theory of relativity, and according to one, there are an infinite number of alternate realities created every time you face and make a choice. So each time you make a choice, the opposite of what you decided is being played out in a different reality. This is what I'm trying to get at here. In my story, the people from one reality bring Harry from his reality into their reality. Get it? If not, just wait for the first couple chapters. If it still isn't clear, I'd be happy to explain more. _

_Also, this world is slightly darker because of Voldemort's reign and everything that has happened to them. As a consequence, the themes of this story are going to be darker and more serious (which is why I'm rating this story as M). I hope you enjoy reading it!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Fifteen years ago, the world as everyone knew it, ceased to exist. It didn't die, or implode, or explode, or get hit by an asteroid as the Muggles liked to predict. It ended when one man was killed. For that one man was the only thing standing between them and complete and utter darkness. He had been old, but that never made anyone doubt his magical skill or his wisdom. He had been the final, and only, fear of a man who liked to call himself Voldemort.

Voldemort wasn't a man anymore, he was a monster. He had come to power after managing to kill the only person who had the power to defeat him. It wasn't the old man with the long white beard and twinkling eyes who had that power, it was a baby; the son of James and Lily Potter to be exact. The toddler was only two when he was killed, mercilessly, by Voldemort. When it was rumored that another could potentially have this power as well, Voldemort murdered him too.

With the only one who could truly defeat him out of the way, Voldemort had wasted no time in taking over. It had been gradual at first until all that remained was the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts. The final push had been strong and completely ruthless as the Dark Lord and his followers assaulted the Ministry. He won the battle in a matter of hours – a slap in the face to the Order of the Phoenix. Unfortunately, almost all the Aurors, Hit Wizards, and Magical Law Enforcement members had been wiped out during the Battle of the Ministry. The few that survived sought shelter with the Order or went into hiding. The Order itself had been decimated in the attack as well. They were now only a third of the force that they once were. With the Ministry behind him and the Order leaderless and weak, Hogwarts was taken the next day.

Five years ago, Voldemort managed in securing his grasp on almost all the magical governments in Europe. The few that remained fought valiantly against his efforts, but were slowly tiring. As of now, Muggles still did not know of magic, but they felt the effects of it. The Muggles of England especially felt the horrors of the Death Eaters as they were the targets of Muggle Hunting and other forms of 'fun'. When Dumbledore was killed, several of the resisting wizard families gave up hope and capitulated. They feared that if they continued to resist, Voldemort would just make it worse for them later. With Dumbledore gone, the Order fell into shambles for some time until another stepped up to lead. But Voldemort operated freely in the open and declared himself king.

The prophecy was well known to this world, as it no longer applied. For once Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had been killed, Voldemort had revealed it to the magical communities in an effort to show them that he was unstoppable. Just to be safe, he made sure that no Wizarding child born in the end of July was able to survive past their second birthday. It was believed among the masses that Voldemort had heard that prophecy, in its entirety, from Severus Snape. The Potions Master was believed to be the one who had provided Voldemort with the information needed to kill the boys. A certain family of red heads was believed to have sold Voldemort the information necessary to take over the Ministry and had a hand in killing Dumbledore. Voldemort encouraged these rumors, especially the one about the Weasleys, which made people willing to turn in any redheaded wizard or witch.

Another catastrophic and cataclysmic event occurred in the fall of Hogwarts. Without the prodigious headmaster, the school wards, protections, and professors were unable to keep the Dark Lord out. They managed to evacuate the children before all was lost, but it was a useless gesture. For once Hogwarts had been taken Voldemort made it his home along with his closest supporters. It had been made mandatory that all Wizarding children go there for school and there was only one house, Slytherin. This created two results. The seventh years who graduated the year Voldemort took over the school joined the newly christened Order of the Wolf to help fight Voldemort. Even sixth year kids joined the Order, forgoing their last year of their education to help carry on the resistance. The other effect was that Voldemort now had every child under his thumb. He ruled the school with an iron fist, and his Death Eaters tried to brainwash the children into submission. Parents tried to refuse to send their kids to the school, but between the Death Eaters who physically took the children and the quill that recorded all magical births, it was a futile gesture. Only Muggleborns were spared this fate, for Voldemort did not want them anywhere near the school.

The Order of the Wolf, rechristened and led by Barty Crouch, was the resistance to all this. Once Albus Dumbledore died, this new order stepped up their activities in an effort to take the fight to Voldemort. Crouch was hard and cruel but got the job done, or so it appeared. He was a surviving Auror from the Ministry Battle and was therefore able to command the other surviving Aurors' loyalties. He sent members out on missions almost daily but his success were outnumbered by his losses and the once swelled ranks of the Order of the Wolf were slowly diminishing.

Voldemort was pushing his control and influence out into the world. He was assured of himself that the resisting nations of Europe would soon fall and the Order of the Wolf was a mere thorn in his side with their disruptive activities. He had confidence that they too would soon be crushed under his heel.

Something needed to be done in order to pull this world back from the chaos that was reigning. Someone had to step up to lead the magical community in the fight against Voldemort. If no one in this reality could do it, then maybe someone from another reality might. Someone who had done this before. Someone who had fought and won this same battle before. Someone who could save the world while there was still time.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 1 - The Beginning of the End

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**_ Here's the first chapter! The main character is Harry, but different reality is the setting. So the prologue was a bit of history as to what's happened in their (meaning James, Lily, and everyone else who isn't Harry and Ginny) reality. This chapter is what is happening to them now. You'll see Harry and Ginny in the next chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

The answer to people's quiet prayers lay deep inside Hogwarts, protected by Voldemort and his army of Dark supporters and creatures. But it was known to one person who sent an Order member out to retrieve the book, the only member who had a small chance to pull off the mission, Nymphadora Tonks.

Dora took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before heading into the looming castle. She steeled herself for what she would find in there but knew that she had to keep on task. It would not do for her to get distracted; this mission was important. Dora got into the castle with no problems, not seeing any Death Eaters around. She silently thanked Merlin for the blessing before continuing on to her destination. Dora walked down the stairs toward what used to be the Slytherin Common Room but now served a different purpose entirely.

Dora kept her slow but steady pace and silently thanking Merlin that still she had not seen anybody yet. She stopped outside the door and looked both ways before she muttered the password. Sliding inside, Dora headed right after scanning the room for people. The whole right side of what had at one time been the Slytherin common room was now a large library. She walked through the shelves, searching. It took her a good two hours before she finally found the specific book she was looking for. Dora held it in her hands and suppressed a shudder. The cover was what felt like human skin and it radiated Dark Magic. As Dora slipped it into her shoulder bag, she wondered what could possibly be in here that was so important. She turned around and headed back out of Voldemort's personal library and into the castle.

"Who goes there?" A voice cried from behind her. Dora swung around and looked at the offending Death Eater. He paled immediately as Dora glared at him.

"It is I."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't sure it was you. Can you prove you're you?" He asked cringing.

Dora allowed her scowl to deepen, making her look extremely menacing. "What did you say to me? Cruci-"

"I'm sorry! I beg your forgiveness!"

"What is the problem that you must to interrogate me?" Dora asked in her most imposing voice.

"There is an intruder in the castle!"

"So why are you talking to me? Go find them!" Dora roared and the Death Eater turned and ran the other way, desperate to get away from one of Voldemort's favorites and a member of the Inner Circle. Dora turned and sped for the exit as soon as he was gone. She was sure that her luck was about to turn for the worse. After a harrowing, but problem less walk back through the castle, she reached the entrance only to find herself face to face with herself, or rather the person she was imitating, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Stupefy!" Dora shouted, catching the other witch by surprise. It was lucky that Dora had come up behind her, otherwise she and Bellatrix would have been in a rather nasty fight. Bellatrix fell to the ground, never having seen Dora come up behind her. Almost immediately, an alarm started going off, renting the air. "Oh shit," Dora moaned as she ran out the door.

At the bottom of the stairs, she was caught by a tripping jinx around the legs and fell face first to the ground. Without looking to see who was responsible she jumped to her feet and ran for Hogwarts' boundaries. She shot some spells over her shoulder and heard a yell much to her satisfaction. Dora reached the border and turned on the spot to apparate away, catching a glimpse of a very angry Voldemort right behind her.

As she disapparated, Voldemort sent a spell straight at her. It hit her just as he disappeared from her sight. Dora apparated not too far away to the village of Hogsmeade. As soon as she appeared, she fell to her knees, gasping in pain. The pain from where she had been hit was incredible and she was blinded by watery eyes. The distraction was enough that her features went back to what they normally were. She was unable to maintain her morphing abilities any longer.

"What was the last thing you said to me?" A familiar male voice asked and at the same time Dora felt a wand pressing into the back of her neck.

"I said we'll be home in time to stage an uprising." Dora replied her breathing labored and the pain slowly overcoming her desire to stay conscience.

"Dora, what happened?" Sirius Black asked bending down and quickly running some spells.

"He hit me with a curse. I don't know what it is. There is a lot of pain." Dora explained slowly, her eyes squeezed shut and arms clutching her cousin.

"Come on, we need to get out of here right now." James Potter came running up to his friends. His wand was out and he was scanning the night around them. "They didn't expect you to apparate to Hogsmeade, but they'll check here soon enough."

"Do you feel up to apparating?" Sirius asked her worriedly and Dora grimaced.

"What other choice do we have?" Dora asked sarcastically.

The two men each gripped an arm and helped her to her feet. They apparated to headquarters, a house in the middle of London that, technically, belonged to Sirius. The three trudged up to the door slowly. James disentangled himself from the other two, leaving Sirius to support his cousin, and raised his hand to knock on the door, a scowl on his face.

"Who goes there?" John Dawlish asked through the locked door.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, and Dora Lupin," James answered, rolling his eyes. This place was under the Fidelius Charm so it had to be them. The door swung open and the three entered, James again helping, the two men practically dragging Dora inside. Dawlish closed the door and then Sirius turned to his cousin. He muttered a few charms and spells and soon Dora was standing on her own and feeling slightly better. But she was still very pale and in pain.

"That's a very dark curse you have. We need to get you in bed and Audrey." Sirius' tone was concerned.

"Oh good you're back. He wants to see if you successfully retrieved it." A new voice from behind them sounded. They turned and saw Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, standing there. Somehow, the once wretched and pathetic young boy had become the head of the resistance's right hand man and strutted around headquarters like he owned the place. "Give it to me." Pettigrew held out his hands for the tome.

Dora sighed and then reached into her bag and withdrew the hideous book. She held it out to him and watched as his face turned delightful as his gaze fell on the book. He reverently took it in his hands and traced the runes on the cover before looking up at Dora. His face betrayed his astonishment and surprise.

"You actually did it," his tone was one of disbelief but had a hint of disapproval. Before Dora or the others could comment, Pettigrew looked at Dawlish and jerked his head. "Take them to the room," he ordered and then turned and left.

Sirius, Dora, and James watched him leave with looks between disgust and pain. "What's happened to him?" James wondered out loud, his expression sad and his tone soft.

"Who knows Prongs, but I'm just thankful he isn't the secret keeper for this place. I have had a bad feeling about him for some time now." Sirius replied in an undertone. He started for the stairs up to the room, lending Dora a guiding hand as she was still a bit unsteady. Sighing, James followed his best friend and Dora sparing one final glance where Pettigrew had disappeared. Dawlish, Moody, Diggle, and a few other 'Crouch Supporters', as James had dubbed them, escorted them, their wands at the ready. Dawlish opened the door and gestured for them to walk in. They did so and the door slammed behind them, locking them in.

The three looked around the large room that held just about everyone who was in the Order. The room was so full there was hardly any room to even lie down. Immediately Lily, Audrey, and Remus rushed forward to their husbands and wife. Dora was pale from the curse she had sustained and was starting to feel the effects again.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked James after she had hugged him tightly.

"Tired," James sighed looking at his wife wearily.

Lily was looking at him in concern but also with happiness. She had been worried sick about him during this last mission and she was happy that he was back in her arms but concerned about what was going on.

"Prongs, I need some help here!" Sirius shouted as he helped Remus to lay Dora down. James was at his side in seconds. Luckily the two men were strong enough to use limited magic without their wands so they were able to keep Dora somewhat stable. Working together, Sirius and James did as much as they could. But Sirius and James shared a look. Unless they got out of here so they could use their wands, the curse would win.

"Thanks guys." She thanked them as Remus drew her into his arms. He had seen the look his two best friends shared and knew what it meant.

"No problem. Now just rest for awhile." James ordered softly.

Dora nodded and snuggled into Remus' arms, content for the time being. Sirius also turned to Audrey, his wife of six years, who wrapped him in a hug before breaking away from him and kneeling next to Dora, speaking softly. Audrey was a soft spoken, petite witch with curly brown hair but she packed one helluva punch when she was mad. Lily had actually introduced her to Sirius and the two had almost immediately hit it off. Audrey and Lily had been friends since joining the resistance and Audrey was the best healer the group had.

"I hate this. I still don't understand why we can't leave." Lily huffed after she hugged James again. Her concern for her two friends was palpable as well. The other people in the room tried to push it from their minds, their own misery taking their attention.

"I would love to Lily, but you know better than I do how protected this room is. The only way in or out is that door."

"They are going to rue the day they stuck me in here when I finally get out of here." Lily's eyes flashed in anger.

"I don't doubt it." James agreed smiling a little. His happiness was because he was with his wife. And together he knew they were going to figure something out. Barty Crouch, as head of the resistance, had been sending members of the Order out on crazier and crazier missions. Probably a month ago Crouch had gone off his rocker, in James' opinion, and just two days ago, Crouch had ordered a meeting and the next thing everyone knew, everyone who wasn't his complete and absolute supporter were being sequestered in this room. No one in the order had left this room, except James, Sirius, and Dora to conduct one of the most foolhardy missions the lunatic had cooked up.

The door opened again and five men walked in, all Crouch supporters, and all with their wands out. Sirius and James had tried to engage in a duel with them before, but they had found that somehow the room was keyed to these few men. Only they could cast spells inside the room. That's why they didn't bother to collect wands from the people they forced inside.

"What do you want now?" Sirius snarled.

"Hold your tongue Black or you'll be the next volunteer." Dawlish threatened smiling.

"I just did 'volunteer' you bastard," Sirius said and then rushed the closest Crouch Supporter, who happened to be Pettigrew. He didn't get very far. Pettigrew had been expecting it and got a spell off at Sirius. Sirius sailed backwards and landed on the floor unmoving and unconscious.

"Sirius!" James exclaimed and looked at Pettigrew with daggers as Audrey ran to her husband and quickly checked to make sure he was alright. "When I get out of here Pettigrew, you and I are going to duel." It was a mark of how much their friendship had fallen when James called him by his last name instead of the Marauder name he had in Hogwarts.

"Is that a threat Potter? I'd like to see you _try_ to get out of here." Pettigrew returned. James just clenched his fists in answer. "Come on hotshot, try it." Pettigrew taunted, his tone soft and his wand twitching just a little.

Lily kept a hand on James' arm and he nodded reassuringly to her. He wasn't foolish enough to take Pettigrew's bait when Pettigrew held all the cards. But someday the rat would pay for his behavior here. "Maybe next time Pettigrew."

"What is so important about this book that you had Dora risk her life?" Remus asked looking up from Dora.

"Hold your tongue Lupin," Dawlish snarled.

Remus stood up fast and literally growled at him. For once everyone could see the monster within Remus. And at the same time, James and Lily moved forward. James came up behind Remus put his hand on his friend's shoulder and Lily stepped forward, pulling Dora into her arms. She was ready to move her out of the way if the need should arrive. If Remus wasn't able to calm down he would likely do something rash. James was the second best at calming him down, the best being Dora, but Dora was still weak at the moment so she wasn't much help. She still tried though.

"Remus, Remus calm down. I'm not dead yet." Dora attempted a joke but it was muted by her tired and weak voice. She did put her hand on his leg, the closest part of him to her. Her touch made Remus look down and stop. But James kept his hand on his friend, his own glare leveled at four of the five men who were enjoying the show.

When the small drama was over, Moody cleared his throat. "It is a valid question Dawlish. This tome is going to be the answer to ending the war."

"What do you mean?"

"The General has come to realize that we can hit You-Know-Who everywhere but we are only like bees stinging him. We are a nuisance, not a solution. We need to make more impact on him because he keeps expanding his territory regardless of what we do to him. This tome is the beginning of the end." Moody announced with a somewhat cheerful tone.

"Why have we been locked in here?" Lily demanded, determined to get some answers while someone was freely giving them.

"I have yet to hear a reason for that and I want to know as well." Frank Longbottom said stepping up. He and Alice were not happy with the resistance or Crouch either and would probably never comeback when they got out of here.

"It was to make sure that you didn't get captured and spill the secrets to the enemy." Moody replied. Alone of the Crouch supporters, Moody usually treated everyone with respect and told them the need for their mission or was honest with them. Dawlish and Pettigrew shook their heads at Moody and Moody shrugged at them. "They have a right to know."

"What you're planning to do, that's dark magic." Dora said softly. "I held that book. The magic inside is all dark."

Pettigrew shrugged. "Well you aren't going to be helping us so your opinion does not matter."

"We are still a part of this!" James growled. "We may be treated no better than cattle anymore but we are still a part of this resistance."

"You could have walked away at any time. The General is sorry that things have come to a head like this. But you could have left on your mission and not come back." Pettigrew told him, his eyes flashing in glee at the anger his words were causing James. He wanted to have a go at James yet today.

James seethed. It was true, he could have walked away at anytime on this last mission but Lily had been kept here as he was out. If he didn't come back, not only would he never see Lily again but he was sure they would kill her out of spite, or worse yet, let Pettigrew have her. "You-." James moved forward but Lily grabbed James' arm.

"James." Her tone was warning and calming at the same time.

"Oh, listening to the wifey are we?" Pettigrew taunted walking closer to the Potters. "Good thing too, I wouldn't have held back and who knows what kind of 'accidents' might have happened."

James glared at his ex-friend. "Back off Pettigrew, I may not have my wand but I have my fists."

"Muggle dueling? I'd like to see you try." Pettigrew said again. He enjoyed pushing James' and the Marauders' buttons, but especially James'. It was James after all that got the girl he had fancied since they had entered Hogwarts.

"James." Lily said softly when James moved to show Pettigrew just how much he could enjoy Muggle dueling.

Pettigrew sneered at James when James lowered his fist and went back to stand by Lily. He then directed his glare to Lily and his gaze changed somewhat to have a tinge of lust. Lily was well aware of what Pettigrew wanted from her and was always especially careful when she was around him. "Lily, the General would like you to see him."

"You can tell Crouch to shove it." Lily shot back and most of the people in the room gasped. Usually that kind of talk lead to a bad consequence that nobody wanted to talk, let alone think, about.

"I'll go." James said hoping to substitute for his wife.

"No, we want Lily. Not you."

"Lily isn't going anywhere with you." James growled stepping in front of her protectively.

"Oh really?" Pettigrew asked, his smile getting wider. "I think that she is." He waved his hand and three men came forwards. Moody and Dawlish were among them.

"Move Potter," Diggle growled.

"No." James said shaking his head.

"Don't be stupid boy." Moody warned.

"You're not having her." James protested.

"Have it your way." Diggle's spell hit James in the stomach and he was doubled over in pain as his breath was knocked out of him. At the same time, Pettigrew and Dawlish grabbed Lily and pulled her out of the room. Moody and the others kept everyone back as they backed out of the room and locked the door once again.

Dawlish kept a firm grip on Lily the whole way to where Crouch was set up in the biggest room in the house. Diggle had taken her wand when they left the room so she couldn't attempt to use it. Inside the room, Crouch was sitting on his throne-like chair, the book Dora had gotten open in his lap. Crouch looked up from the book at her when she came in. His eyes betrayed his dislike for her even though he tried to school his features into grandfatherly ones.

"Glad to see you came." Crouch greeted smiling somewhat when she entered the room. He held the open book up and pointed to a circle depicted there. "You need to draw this for me."

"No." Lily refused pulling her arm out of the men's grips. She had enough of this. Lily had come to the conclusion that a world with Crouch instead of Riddle was just as bad and she wanted no part of it.

"You don't and I'll have your husband killed." Crouch threatened, all grandfather pretences dropping.

"That's getting a little old." Lily huffed and folded her arms. "No."

"Go get James." Crouch directed at Moody and Dawlish. Everyone but Pettigrew, Crouch, Lily, and Diggle left to get James. "You should have done this the easy way."

"I don't know what you are doing Crouch, but what you have become, it's little better than Riddle himself!"

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!"

"There is no taboo on his real name. Fear of a name-." She wasn't able to finish for Crouch had crossed the room to slap her. She had a hand on her cheek as she looked up at him, her eyes flashing and her mouth in a thin line.

"Do not spout that garbage at me Potter!" Crouch yelled shaking a finger and spittle flying as he screamed in her face.

"Dumbledore-" Lily started angrily but Crouch cut across her.

"Dumbledore is dead!"

Just then the others brought James in. He was struggling with Moody but his first glance was to Lily when he entered the room. His eyes zeroed in on the hand she had holding her cheek. "Are you alright Lily?"

"Yeah." She called back, her eyes never leaving Crouch's face.

"Do it Lily or you'll be sorry." Crouch's tone was menacing.

"You've threatened to kill James so many times and nothing. He's one of your best operatives… you won't kill him." She contradicted.

"You really believe that? He's a mere man. I have a whole room full of people to use on operations. Potter is no more special than you are."

"And yet you keep using James over and over again and getting results. And here I am. You want me to draw something from that bloody book. You picked me, not somebody else."

"It was random." Crouch tried to pass off shrugging.

"Nice try, Pettigrew specifically said you wanted me."

Crouch paused and considered Lily for a moment before speaking. "You are the perfectionist of the group therefore you will be able to draw this the best."

James felt a stab of anger the way Crouch worded his request of Lily. She wasn't a perfectionist, far from it, but she had an attention to detail that surpassed all else. She was one of best planners the Resistance had. Every mission she planned went off with little to no injuries. In fact, Lily had never lost a single person because she was able to plan for just about everything and then react to the situations even faster. Lately, Crouch hadn't been using her talents to plan missions, and more people were getting hurt because of it.

James threw Dawlish off of him and had his wand pointing at Crouch in a matter of moments but he was outnumbered by Crouch's supporters. Two grabbed him and one quickly took away his wand. James struggled but stopped when his own wand was pointed in his face. Lily was also forced to back away from James by Pettigrew who had a wand in her face. Crouch looked at Lily expectantly and she found she had no choice but to do as he was asking.

Lily strode to the front, her eyes flashing in anger. She hadn't liked the comment either James noted. She studied the picture in the book for two minutes before holding out her hand.

"What do you need?" Crouch drawled sounding bored.

"My wand."

"Nice try."

"How else do you expect me to draw this?"

"With a brush." Crouch answered and conjured one for her.

"That's not going to work." Lily pointed at the directions. "It saws ash and ink mixture. And these lines can only be done by a wand where I can go back and fix it."

Crouch glared at Lily, and she glared right back, before he nodded to Diggle. Diggle gave Lily her wand back and she started to draw. Every so often she would compare what she was doing with the book and as she worked, she realized that this was indeed dark magic that Crouch was about to perform. She kept drawing but read a little about the incantation and the ritual that was about to take place. It took her five minutes but it looked perfect when she stepped away.

"You realize that this is dark magic you are about to perform?" Lily asked looking at Crouch.

He looked at her and he scowled. "You were supposed to draw, not read."

"If we use dark magic, how are we better than him?" Lily asked glowering.

"Finish it Potter," Crouch said softly and Lily shook her head no. Crouch rose from his seat and looked at her sneering. "Do it, or you'll spend the night in the box."

Lily bit her tongue and bent down to finish the diagram. She drew the missing star and then walked back toward James, but was stopped again by Pettigrew who put his wand in her face. Crouch stood with the book open in Dawlish's arms and read the first paragraph. A smile spread across his face as he looked at the two Potters.

"Are either of you two willing to donate for the cause?"

Crouch's gaze settled on Lily and his mouth spread into a condescending grin. A pit formed in Lily's stomach and she knew that Crouch decided it was her chance to 'help' again. "Lily, since you were so thrilled with this idea, why don't you donate?"

"I would rather not." Lily answered.

"I'm not giving you a choice." Crouch told her while waving to his lieutenants. Pettigrew advanced on her and gestured for her to move to the front.

"I'll do it!" James said trying to get to Lily. He was still being held back though.

"No, your wife will. Shut up or you'll be thrown in the box." Crouch said as Pettigrew and Dawlish grabbed Lily and hauled her to the front. Dawlish held Lily, one arm twisted painfully behind her back and Pettigrew held the other stretched out over the circle.

"No! This is a bad idea!" James shouted and tried to get free again. Someone punched him in the stomach to shut him up.

"Shut up Potter!" Crouch yelled. He turned and nodded to Pettigrew who had drawn a silver knife. "Do it."

Pettigrew looked at Lily with a gleeful look on his face and Lily knew that he was enjoying this display of power. He took the knife and made a long vertical slash down her arm. He held her wrist and twisted it painfully to make the blood drip onto the circle. Her blood fell in a steady drip, almost stream, onto the floor and absorbed into the lines she had drawn. After a few minutes of this, the design suddenly flashed and turned red. Pettigrew and Dawlish released Lily and pushed her away from them. She was a little disoriented from the sudden release and lost her balance. She fell to the floor, hard, landing on her still bleeding arm. James could only watch as she fell. He twisted violently but was again punched. James, unable to do much else, just glared at Pettigrew and Crouch, furious at what had just happened.

Lily stayed on the floor while Crouch started the ritual. She put her hand over her cut and very quietly whispered a healing charm. She felt the warmth of the healing spell enveloping her arm and start to replenish her blood loss. She hadn't lost enough blood to require a blood replenishing potion, and the healing spell she used would replace most of it. But it would be wise if she had some fruit juice though.

Crouch ignored James' glare and consulted the book Dawlish was holding again. He started the long incantation as Lily slowly stood up to watch. They couldn't leave so they had little choice to do much else. As Crouch's incantation got faster and louder, a bluish green portal slowly shimmered into existence above the drawn circle and slowly a figure got more and more defined. The chant reached a crescendo and a figure crashed onto the floor. Or rather, that's what was supposed to happen, instead there were two figures crashing to the floor in a heap. A loud "oof" and a low swear was heard before anyone reacted. What James and Lily saw made them gasp in shock.

"James?" Lily asked breathlessly.

James could stare open mouthed; he wasn't sure what just happened.


	3. A New Job

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 2 – A New Job

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**_ Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! Here's the first chapter with Harry and Ginny. From now on, it's pretty much from their point of view. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry Potter was standing with his two best friends and wife in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. They were hiding out from the press and the rest of the Order who were all after Harry demanding an answer. He had been offered several jobs after he had quit his first and they all seemed to think that their job was the one that he was going to pick. Harry just wanted to be left alone for awhile. Didn't the defeat of the country's darkest, evilest wizard warrant that much?

"So which job are you going to take?" Hermione asked after they were done laughing at Ron's latest story about George and WWW.

"Ugh, Hermione, did you have to bring that up?" Ron groaned and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well it's been-." Hermione began but Harry cut her off.

"Well I have tried the Aurors. It was great but I could never really do anything."

Hermione nodded, he had spent a year there and it turned out to be a fiasco.

"Yeah, all the crooks either surrendered the moment they saw him or he was busy dodging spells from psychos." Ron added grinning fondly at the memories.

"Not to mention the crazy women who chased after Harry and demanded he take them on a date." Ginny took up the thread of the story while smiling at her husband.

"They still do that." Ron pointed out smirking.

"Well what about McGonagall's offer?" Hermione asked. She knew that the Auror thing was a bust and she didn't mean that Harry had spent is time there for nothing.

"I don't think I want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts now. I mean come on, I'm only twenty two." Harry said shaking his head; he had had his birthday just a few days ago.

"But they would love to have you there." Hermione insisted and Harry shook his head.

"The young girls would be falling over themselves trying to slip him a love potion and others would be clamoring to hear war stories from Harry." Ron said in defense of his best mate.

Ginny just nodded in agreement, her eyes dark as she thought about the girls trying to slip her Harry love potions.

"Well what about George's offer?"

Harry grinned. Until just recently, that had sounded like the best option. "As much as I love George and his shop, I think Ginny and I have thought of something much better."

"What's that?" Hermione asked curious and excited.

"It's a new job, something I don't think anyone else in the Wizarding World has really done before." Harry said grinning widely.

"Come on Harry, tell me!" Hermione whined.

"I'm going to become a private eye." Harry answered grinning.

Ron nodded, he was thinking about joining Harry and Ginny as Harry's partner. Hermione looked surprised at first but then her expression slowly morphed into a grin.

"Oh Harry that's perfect!"'

"Wow, I didn't expect that reaction." Ron said in surprise. Both the Weasleys were surprised at Hermione's enthusiasm for the idea.

"I did." Harry told them smiling. "So you want to join me 'Mione or would you rather work on elf rights?" Harry asked smiling broadly.

Hermione appeared torn between doing the two different things. "Can I do both?" She asked Harry uncertainly.

"I think that you'll somehow manage to help us and the elves at the same time." Hermione grinned and Harry grinned back, happy that his best friends were going to help him. He was confident that this was going to be the best kind of job for him. Harry moved from where he was leaning against the wall to put his empty coffee mug on the counter. He would do dishes later.

It had been a rather long day; Harry had gone grocery shopping with Ginny and they discovered that he couldn't pick up a tomato without photographs being taken and reporters clamoring for his attention with questions like: What's for dinner tonight? Have you decided where are you going to work? Have you enjoyed not working? And Harry's recent favorite, are you going to stay unemployed and a drain on society? It took all of Harry's resolve not to first punch the reporter and then leave but he couldn't leave Ginny alone. Thankfully the store manager took pity on them and asked for a list of what they needed and promised to have the items delivered. The two had gotten out of there within minutes of the manager's offer.

Harry stretched and yawned and was about to wrap his arms around his wife and suggest they turn in for the night but that plan changed abruptly when suddenly he was enveloped in a blue green light. He was immobile and could only watch as he was sucked into a long tunnel. Harry watched as his friends became smaller and farther away as the tunnel drew him away. He tried to fight it but he couldn't do a thing beside move his eyes.

When Harry was enveloped, the three others were in utter shock. Ginny was the first to react; she shot a finite spell at Harry in hopes it would work. Nothing happened. Hermione and Ron both tried other spells and soon they quickly realized that nothing could stop it. Ron was about to reach in and pull Harry out but was stopped by Hermione who grabbed his wrist and frantically shook her head.

"No Ron! You'll be sucked in too! Get Kingsley here!" Hermione yelled.

"We need to do something now Hermione!" Ginny yelled frantically. Harry was getting less defined as the seconds passed and Ginny just knew that he would be gone in mere moments. They didn't have time to wait for Kingsley to get here. Hermione looked lost and Ron was already at the fireplace, trying to floo Kingsley. Harry was becoming lost and Ginny made up her mind in a heartbeat. She turned and faced Hermione.

"Hermione find a way to get us back!" Ginny ordered, her eyes flashing as she said it before she jumped into the portal after her husband, determined not to leave him. Or let him leave her.

~RP~

Harry was shocked. One moment he was staring at the retreating forms of his family and the next, Ginny was filling his view. She was farther away from him and he couldn't move but Harry tried to reach out to her. Suddenly, the tunnel they were in disappeared and then they were dropped into an eerily familiar living room. Harry landed on his side, hard, and was just able to see a blue green portal before suddenly a head of flaming red filled his vision and Ginny fell out of it right on top of him. The hard impact made her let out an "oof" and Harry swore. He closed his eyes to regain control of his breathing (Ginny had knocked his breath away) and felt Ginny tense. He heard shuffling feet and Harry looked to his left and saw that there were people gathered who were all looking at him. Closest to him was a man he didn't recognize and another man that Harry knew was dead. Dawlish, another man Harry recognized, was holding an ancient book and looking down on him in surprise and shock.

Harry dumped Ginny to the floor rather unceremoniously as he jumped to his feet. His wand was out before he was fully erect and pointing at Wormtail. Ginny was on her feet a second later and her wand was out as well, pointing at the others. The two stood with their backs to the wall and wands at the ready. Harry was close to cursing everyone but then he saw James and Lily Potter. Ginny also noticed Harry's parents and stared at them in shock.

"Whoa, calm down there son." The unknown man next to Dawlish spoke in what he clearly thought to be a soothing, calm voice. Harry blinked as he realized who the unknown man was: Barty Crouch. Harry gazed around the room as everyone looked back at him. He was astonished to see he recognized nearly everyone who was present, dead and alive. Moody was pointing his own wand at him and so were a few others that Harry didn't recognize. He also spotted the astonishment evident on his parents' faces.

"Who are you all?" Harry demanded harshly. If this was some sort of sick joke, Harry was going to get really mad.

"My name is Barty Crouch, and I'm the one who brought you here." Crouch explained.

"Where is here?" Ginny demanded. She was standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry their wands were directed at the people facing them.

"Here is Grimmauld Place, London." He told them.

Harry knew there was something he wasn't telling them. After all, he had just gotten sucked down a tunnel and it was no form of magical travel that he had ever experienced. "Answer us fully or we start casting spells." Harry told him quietly but with authority.

"I summoned you to our reality from yours." Crouch explained.

"You did what?" Ginny exclaimed as Harry closed his eyes and sighed for a moment. His wand never wavered or moved though. Ginny on the other hand turned to face Crouch, her eyes blazing in anger. At that moment Crouch took the opportunity to try to disarm Ginny. He lunged at her, aiming to grab her wand. Harry didn't move, just flicked his wand warningly at Moody who had stepped forward at the same moment. Ginny grabbed Crouch's wand arm as he lunged at her and twisted it. The pain caused him to cry out and drop his wand. Ginny then turned her body and, still gripping Crouch's arm, brought him over her shoulder and down to the floor. Crouch landed hard on his back where his breath was knocked out of him momentarily. Crouch laid there trying to take deep breaths and James and Lily watched the young witch with newfound awe. She wasn't even breathing hard from the exertion. The others were a bit shocked at the display.

"You summoned us here to do what exactly?" Ginny raged from above him.

Harry took in the surroundings, the state everyone was in, and the looks on their faces. Hopeful looks, Harry realized and suddenly Harry knew what they were here for. He once again closed his eyes to keep his cool before softly speaking. "They want me to help them get rid of Vold-."

"NO!" Several people shouted. "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

Ginny looked at Harry and the around the room and saw what Harry saw and also saw the looks of hope in people's eyes at Harry's words. Crouch nodded when Harry looked at him questioningly. "Yes, that is why we brought you here."

"Oh bloody Hell!" Ginny groaned and looked at Harry who looked back at her. "Now what?"

"Well," Harry hesitated and then looked at Ginny appraisingly. She rolled her eyes and sighed before nodding. "Crouch if I promise that Ginny won't flip you again, would you mind explaining?"

Crouch got up with as much dignity as he could and nodded. "It is true that we want you to help us defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We have been working hard to stop his reign but nothing we do seems to have any impact on him. We would like you to help us defeat him. Once you do, we'd be happy to send you back."

"And if we decide not to help you?" Ginny asked.

Crouch narrowed his eyes at her and Harry knew that this Crouch was a hard man to deal with. "Well I would hope that you would choose to help us. It takes a while to recuperate from the spell that brought you here. It may be awhile before I can send you back."

Harry narrowed his eyes knowing that was a lie but he also didn't know how to get them home - yet. "Can we get a minute to discuss this between ourselves?" Harry asked. Crouch nodded after hesitating a little. Harry could tell he was not happy, but he granted Harry's request. Harry's eyes raked the room once more before settling back on Crouch.

"Where are Sirius, Remus, and the others?" Harry asked looking around. He found it odd that only James and Lily were present.

"They are around," Crouch answered before James or Lily could. "You can use the kitchen to talk. But be fast." Crouch directed cutting James off. James was looking warily at a few people that Harry only knew in passing. His clothes were a bit rumpled as if he had been held back by them. Pushing aside his curiosity for now, Harry realized they hadn't introduced themselves yet but that could wait until after he and Ginny had a chance to talk.

Harry and Ginny headed into the kitchen and Harry shut the door behind him. He waved his wand and cast several charms that would keep them from being overheard and keep others out.

"I don't like it." Ginny said immediately.

"Me neither," Harry agreed. "I don't know how to get out of this situation Gin." Harry told her right away. "I've never come across a spell like this."'

"Damn, so we are at this idiot's mercy." Ginny sat on the edge of the table and thought for a few seconds. "What do you want to do?"

"Well we can try to get that book to get us back or sit here and twiddle our thumbs and wait until Hermione figures it out."

"Whichever comes first right?" Harry chuckled and nodded but Ginny pressed, knowing her husband had some sort of idea. "Or?"

"Or we can help them and trust that Hermione will get us or Crouch will send us back when we get rid of Vol- umm He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Why did you not say the name?" Ginny asked in surprise. Harry had never refrained from using it before after all.

"If this Vol-," Harry paused and shook his head. He was going to have to get used to saying this again. "If this Dark Lord is anything like ours, he probably has a taboo on his name." Harry told her. She nodded as she realized that that's what the people upstairs had been talking about. After a moment of silence, where both were thinking, Ginny broke it with a question spoken softly.

"Are you sure that this isn't just about getting to know your parents?" Ginny asked wisely.

Harry sighed. That was a reason that Harry wanted to stay but he also couldn't walk away when people here were suffering. His silence was answer enough for Ginny who walked over to her husband. She took his hand and looked at his emerald eyes and smiled softly.

"I think we should stay too Harry. We can get to know James and Lily, at least this pair, and help the Order get rid of Vol- him."

Harry smiled, glad that Ginny felt the same way. "Should we go up there and introduce ourselves?" Harry asked inclining hid head toward the living room where people were still gathered.

"Yeah, let's do that and then kick Old Voldy's ass. Again."

Harry chuckled and they headed back up.

~RP~

Up in the living room, a standoff of sorts was going on. Lily had never had her wand confiscated again so she still had it. She was pointing it at Crouch and James had managed to get his wand back after the two newcomers had left. Everyone had been distracted with the appearance of the two people. Once the two had disappeared out the door, James had managed to get his and then both he and Lily had brought their wands to bear.

"Are you alright Lily?" James asked as soon as the standoff started.

She nodded and smiled briefly in thanks. "Yeah." She tried to pass it off as nothing but everyone could see the effect of what happened in her eyes. The Crouch supporters figured that she wouldn't be able to get more than a few spells off before they could take her down.

"So what do you propose now?" Crouch asked eyeing the two Potters. "You're outnumbered."

"We aren't going back to the room. We are staying." Lily said.

"You'll do as I say." Crouch growled.

"We'll stay and listen to what he says. You'll allow us." Lily countered. "Don't you think they'll be curious to know what happened to us?"

"Why would he care?"

"Because he looks so much like James!" Lily pointed out.

Crouch was silent. "Fine. You can stay. But you'll both be put in the box for tonight."

Before the two Potters could protest, the door opened and the two came in. The two took in the standoff scene in front of them with surprised looks.

"We will help you." James' look-a-like said sounding hesitant now that he saw the scene in front of him.

"Excellent!" Crouch exclaimed and motioned to his supporters. They put their wands away, the Potters only lowered them and moved to stand together. "Long have we waited for this day when we would be able to finally get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I am sure that with your help we'll soon be able to-."

The young man cut Crouch off in mid speech. "I need to know what's going, what you have been doing, everything."

Several people's eyes widened in surprise at the interruption. No one spoke so directly to Crouch anymore. Usually Crouch was the one who dictated what and when you knew something and it seemed like this young man was about to turn the tables on him.

"All in good time," Crouch responded looking taken aback; surprised himself at the forwardness of the young man. "We are-."

"No, now." The boy said stopping Crouch. James was beginning to like him more and more. After a moment of silence, the kid sighed and gestured to himself and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "Let me get the ball rolling, shall I? My name is-"

"We know. James Potter." Crouch interrupted him. James narrowed his eyes, wondering if the older man was trying to show him up with his intelligence or if it was more sophomoric than that.

"No." The young man said. He looked directly at James and inclined his head. "That's James Potter." He paused and looked at the young woman who grinned and nodded. "My name is Harry James Potter, and I am the son of James and Lily Potter." Silence met these words and people turned to stare at the two older Potters in the room. They all knew of the story and what happened that fateful Halloween night.

"Harry Potter?" Crouch asked softly. "But…" He trailed off into silence and Harry shuffled, uncomfortable with the looks he was getting.

"Judging from the looks on your faces, the Harry here is dead here isn't he?" The young woman said.

There were nods of confirmation and Harry sighed. "Right. Well this is my wife Ginny."

"Ginny what?" Pettigrew asked with narrowed eyes.

Harry's expression turned sour at the sight of the rat as Ginny answered.

"Formerly Weasley. Potter now." She too had a look of disgust that James was happy to see. He and Lily were still reeling over the news that this was their son, grown, in front of them, and married to boot. He looked no older than twenty for Merlin's sake!

"You're not serious!" Dawlish exclaimed. Indeed several people were looking at the pair in a new form of shock.

"Of course not." Ginny said looking affronted and several people breathed a sigh of relief. "Where is he?" She asked and immediately James knew she was thinking about Sirius. James smiled, knowing that his best friend was going to like these two.

"What?" Several people were confused at her statement.

Ginny sighed. "My parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley and I have six brothers, all older than me."

"What are you doing with that traitor?" Diggle asked angrily and Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Traitor? Blood Traitors maybe," Ginny smiled as she remembered that her family was proud of that fact.

Harry smiled at that too and the two shared a private memory before Harry turned back to the room in general. "Alright we aren't getting anywhere. How about we do this differently, is there a place we can go to talk with just one or two people who can tell us what is going on?"

James could tell Harry was getting fed up with the reactions he kept getting. Just before Lily volunteered them, and likely giving them an opportunity to get away, Young, a newer member of the organization ran into the room. "Sir! The Lupin woman is getting worse! They think she's going to die!"

"That's not my concern." Crouch said shrugging.

"But, sir, she's one of our best assets." Young sounded astonished that Crouch would dismiss her so.

Crouch sighed. "We won't need her for much longer. No one leaves that room understand?"

"Y-yes sir." Young replied looking surprised.

"You can't just let her die!" James yelled and immediately wands were pointed at his face again. Lily and James raised their wands again in reaction.

"I can and I will." Crouch growled.

"Who are we talking about?" Harry asked with his own wand in his hands and his eyes watching the scene warily. He had a good idea but he couldn't imagine why this was going on.

"Dora Lupin was cursed by Riddle getting the book that brought you two here." James said immediately before Crouch could say anything.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE HIS NAME!" Crouch roared.

"Where?" Harry asked looking at James now.

"I can show you." James told him.

"You all are going to say right here." Crouch growled his tone deadly.

"Where is she? I can help." Harry asked James completely ignoring Crouch.

James watched with raised eyebrows as Crouch started to huff indignantly. He was not used to not having people hang on his every word.

"We can show you." Lily said taking a step toward Harry.

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" Crouch shouted.

James had had enough. He let loose with a couple spells. Lily did the same a millisecond after him. There was no way they normally would have won but suddenly James found himself standing with Lily, Harry, and Ginny in a room that was full of unconscious bodies. Harry and Ginny had helped them, James realized with a start.

The two older Potters looked at the younger with surprise. They weren't expecting the help. "Thank you." Lily said softly.

"Show us Tonks." Ginny said in response. "Um, Dora," Ginny amended at their confused faces.

James took the lead and the four Potters ran to the room. When they reached the corridor the room was off of, James and Lily stopped. "Stay here." He told Harry and Ginny. "We'll get the room cleared out and then get you."

"She might not have that much time." Harry said softly.

"Just trust me …Harry. You don't want everyone here to know about you."

"He's right Harry." Ginny agreed softly.

Harry nodded to James telling him he'd wait.

~RP~

James and Lily ran to the room Dora was in. James knew that there were a few people that were stationed on the end of the hallway to make sure that no one tried to break everyone out. Lily and James advanced on opposite sides of the hallway, their wands aloft. Harry and Ginny watched, ready to duck around the corner to hide from sight. They cast disillusionment charms on themselves so they wouldn't have to go too far.

Lily reached the door and reached for the doorknob. As her hand touched it, an alarm started going off. Suddenly there were five people running down the hallway towards James and Lily. Unfortunately for them, but fortunate for the Potters, they were forced to approach only two at a time. The five men fell after only a few seconds. Harry and Ginny were floored, the two older Potters were very good.

Lily opened the door and went inside, James standing just outside the door to make sure no one else tried to lock them inside. As Harry and Ginny watched, suddenly a stream of people came out.

"Go, get out! Don't give Crouch your support anymore! Get out of the country and don't come back!" James told them all as they left the room. He repeated it a few times as everyone left and Harry was surprised at how many people were packed into that room. He and Ginny shared a look and then started creeping down the hall. No one else was emerging now and Sirius emerged with Dora in his arms.

"I still don't understand what you mean Lily." Sirius was saying.

"Just trust me Padfoot." Lily said and Harry couldn't help but grin. "Plus you can use your wand now."

"Right." Sirius put Dora down and took out his wand. As he did, Lily looked up to where she knew Harry and Ginny were supposed to be and nodded. They removed their disillusionment spells and approached. Everyone looked up in surprise.

"What-?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Trust us Pads." James said still guarding the hallway. "We'll explain later."

"A-a-alright." Sirius agreed as Harry crouched down by Dora. Harry was already checking to see which spell she had been cursed with as Sirius still studied Harry closely. While Harry cast several charms and counter curses, Ginny looked around to see who was still there. Remus, James, Lily, and Sirius were obviously there. But there was also another witch, short and with long brown hair, that Ginny had never seen before.

"Are you just going to stand there or help, Sirius? You know counter spells to this. Help Harry." Ginny said as Sirius continued to stare at Harry. Sirius gave a start and James spared an amused glance at his friend.

"Pads, get with it." Sirius nodded and started to help. Under Harry's and Sirius' care, Dora was already looking much better. Soon Dora was looking tired but healed when they stepped away. Remus picked her up, grinning at her, while she looked at Harry. Having seen James and Lily, she knew it wasn't him who was giving her the doctor's orders.

"Make sure you stay in bed for the next day or so. Though I'm sure you'll be sleeping for most of that time." Harry told her grinning.

"Who're you? And you?" She asked as she caught sight of the red haired Ginny standing next to Harry.

"I'll tell you later, you should rest now." James said still grinning.

"Come on, let's all get out of here. Reapply all of your spells and hide out. Meet at our place in two days. Hopefully we'll be able to fill you in." James ordered. The group nodded and headed towards the door to leave. On the way out, Lily fell in beside Harry.

"…Harry," Lily sounded nervous. "We'd be happy to have you come stay with us."

The two youngsters looked at each other, silently communicating, and then nodded together. "I think we would love to stay with you. Thank you." Harry answered smiling. Of course, it wasn't like they had anywhere else to go either.

"Our pleasure. Come on, we can get you home and tell you what you need to know over dinner." Lily said starting towards the door.

"That sounds good to me." Ginny answered.

Just as they were about to leave the house, there was a sudden yelling and a thundering down the stairs. The group turned to see Crouch and his cronies arriving with their wands out and pointed at them.

"Is Lupin going to live?" Crouch asked, almost as if he wasn't interested. Which he probably wasn't.

"Yes no thanks to you." Sirius growled.

"How long were you willing to wait before you were going to stop the curse?" Harry asked. He was directing a very narrow glare at the older man that would make any lesser man nervous.

"Lupin completed her mission and allowed us to get the means to being you here. Our jobs are dangerous and she knows the risks." Crouch returned. He turned and gestured Moody forward. "Now, we'll forget about the little altercation just now and your lodging will be rearranged since there is an extra with you. She shall stay in a separate room with the other women and you shall stay with the men back there."

"Sorry but no," Harry told him shaking his head. He gestured to Lily and James who were standing together behind him. Everyone in Harry's party had a wand pointed at someone in Crouch's party. "My _wife _and I are going to stay with the Potters. It's not up for debate. And I won't be helping you." Harry said as Crouch made to interrupt.

"You'll do as I say and when I say it or you'll be thrown in the box until you comply." Crouch threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Harry threw at him, having no idea what this box was and not caring. Moody and Dawlish stepped forward and raised their wands threateningly. Crouch and Harry measured each other for a moment with stares. They waited to see what happened next. Harry stood there confidently, not showing any signs of emotion other than disappointment.

"Then it's the box for you!" Crouch roared and Moody and Dawlish stepped forward as if to herd Harry out the door. "Put the rest back in the room."

"Your wand please." Moody growled out. He held out one hand and waited while Dawlish stood in his dueling stance. Harry arched his eyebrow at the pair of them and James could tell he wasn't impressed. He just shook his head in a no.

The next moment was a blur of motion. The Order's self proclaimed top two duelers shot spells at Harry who waved his wand, which had appeared out of nowhere and the spells disappeared into nothing. He deflected a third stunner with his palm and sent two of the same straight back at his attackers. Moody and Dawlish collapsed on the floor, out cold. James, Lily, and Sirius also fired their own spells taking out a few more supporters until only Crouch was left standing. Remus was standing behind the group, Dora still in his arms and Audrey next to him. Crouch stared at his supporters in shock. Harry had defeated them using wandless magic and was quicker than any person they had ever seen before. Harry glanced at the men on the floor for a moment before looking back at Crouch.

"Avada-!" Crouch yelled, the killing curse forming on his lips and directed toward Harry.

"NO!" Lily shouted, her face pale and moved to take the curse instead of Harry.

Ginny caught her and kept her out of harm's way as Harry took a step forward and waved his own wand. "Langlock! Stupefy!" Crouch's incantation was cut off right away and Harry's stupefy caught him right in the chest. Harry looked down on Crouch with disgust.

"I said we'd help you." Harry spat. "It's a good thing I learned about your true nature before we got too involved." Harry turned on his heel and strode through the door. James, Lily, Ginny, and the others followed him with grins on their faces. They walked outside and the rest of the group apparated away with promises to meet up in Godric's Hollow in a few days. As the others wished each other luck and goodbye, Ginny leaned in to whisper to Harry.

"Looks like we found you a new job," she said a slight smile tugging at her lips.

Harry only nodded, mixed emotions going through him at those words. Before he could say anything though, the two older Potters offered the two younger ones their arms. Grasping them tightly, Lily and James apparated Harry and Ginny to their cottage in Godric's Hollow.


	4. Start at the Beginning

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 3 – Start at the Beginning

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **_Ok so I know last week I uploaded on a Saturday. And today it's a bit late on a Friday and most of you probably won't read this until tomorrow so I just wanted to say sorry. However, I am pretty busy with working, finding another job, and other things. So if I don't get it uploaded on Friday, I WILL get it uploaded on Saturday or Sunday. So if I don't get uploaded on Friday, it'll be up soon. _

_Thanks for the reviews thus far! Enjoy the chapter! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry and Ginny followed James and Lily inside the little cottage. As soon as they walked in the door, Harry immediately felt at home, comfortable, and safe here. It was an alien feeling to him but Harry found himself enjoying it. James and Lily felt happy to finally be home again. They were safe here, only a few trusted people knew the location of their cottage.

"I never thought I'd be so glad to be back here." Lily said softly. James gave her a one armed hug and kissed her forehead, knowing exactly what she meant. Their eyes traveled to the two younger people who were looking around the cottage with carrying images on their faces. Harry and Ginny looked back at almost the same time to see James and Lily watching them. The four Potters stared at each other awkwardly until finally Lily broke the silence.

"James, why don't you show them their room and I'll get dinner started? But I'm going to change first." It wasn't really a suggestion Harry noted amused. She ran straight up the stairs towards leaving the others staring after her with bewildered and amused expressions.

"Sure thing Lils," James' tone was fond and full of laughter. He turned his attention towards Harry and Ginny and swept his hand up the stairs. "Come on you two." He led them up the stairs and spared a glance towards his room. He wanted to change too, but he figured he should let Harry and Ginny get settled. He pointed toward the bedroom on the left from the top of the stairs. The door was slightly ajar revealing a hint of light blue walls. "That's our bedroom;" James told them before opening the door to the bedroom to the right of the stairs. "This one is to be yours."

The room in question was on the right of the stairs and was cream with brown wooden accents. The bed was large, queen at least Harry guessed, and had matching cream hangings.

"It's beautiful." Ginny said smiling. Harry was standing next to her, his mouth agape.

"Yep, Lily is quite the decorator." James said grinning. He made to leave the room but Ginny stopped him.

"Speaking of Lily, I'll go help her with dinner. How do I get to the kitchen?"

"Head back down the stairs and take a right. She'll probably be down in a minute, after she changes." James replied. Ginny nodded, winked at Harry and left. The two men looked at each other, each hungrily searching the other's face.

"This isn't quite what I expected," admitted James. "I mean the whole brining someone in from another reality is wonky but then that person happens to be you just makes it more crazy."

"I didn't expect to be dragged into this reality from my own when I woke up this morning, so I rather know the feeling." Harry replied smirking slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Crouch… Crouch is… well we're done with him now." James said frowning. "He pretty much made the decision to summon you all by himself. Lily and I were against it."

"Why?"

"He used dark magic." James sighed.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded. That figured was all he could think. "So why are, well, were, you following that piece of work? What about Dumbledore? And what about Wormtail? Why was he acting like he is a top man?"

"Because he is," James answered sighing heavily. "Dawlish, Pettigrew, and Moody are his right hand lieutenants along with a few others that hardly ever come to the meetings, like Umbridge."

Harry shivered at her name and James noted it with interest. Apparently he had tangled with Umbridge before and James wondered idly if Harry had won. "I hate that woman. But why were you following him?"

"Crouch took over after Dumbledore died. But a month ago he sort of went off the deep end?"

"Sort of?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well it was subtle at first. And then just as Lily and I were talking about leaving the Order, he called a meeting two days ago. We came, just like everyone, and then, next thing we knew, we were being forced into that room. We couldn't use magic to get out of there and Crouch only took us out to perform a mission for him. When I was out on a mission, I couldn't leave, I had to get back because they still had Lily and I couldn't leave her."

"I would expect not." Harry nodded in agreement.

James looked around the room before pointing over his shoulder. "Well, I'm going to go change quick. Haven't had a chance too for a bit, umm, why don't you make yourself at home and then come on down to the kitchen." James walked back down the hall and into his room leaving Harry standing there.

Harry looked around the room one more time before shrugging and heading downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Lily and Ginny both at the stove, hovering over a pot. They were laughing and it looked like Lily was showing Ginny something. Harry couldn't resist the smile that crossed his face at the sight. "You know a watched pot, doesn't boil." Harry just had to say it.

The girls turned around, one in surprise, the other with a big smile. Harry smiled back at them and came into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow. "So, what's for dinner?"

"It's a reciepe from my mother," Lily told him turning back to the pot to stir.

"Can't wait." James announced coming into the kitchen. He crossed and smelled the fumes coming from the stove, his eyes closing as he sucked in the aroma. "Mmmm," James sighed before straightening up and kissing Lily. He turned back to Harry and Ginny who were looking at them with unreadable expressions. Dismissing it for now, James looked at Harry. "So I imagine you have a few questions."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to speak when Ginny interrupted him. "Harry, let's start at the beginning. And over what promises to be an excellent dinner," she added grinning.

Lily just smiled at the two. "I appreciate that though I don't think it's the best dinner I've ever made."

"Nonsense!" Ginny said shaking her head. "You definitely put a lot of effort into it, and we appreciate it." Harry just smiled at Ginny in an amused way. He looked at Lily. "That sounds great. So what's on the menu?" He asked Lily grinning.

"Chili. My mum's recipe." Lily answered with the same grin.

"Oh good! You're going to love it! Well I suppose you have already had it already right?" James asked grinning. At his words, the smile on Harry's face faltered and his face fell before he tried to fix it. James and Lily saw it though and at their curious expressions, Harry gave up trying to save face and shook his head.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Come on, let's eat." Ginny announced. "We'll explain. Like I said, we're going to start at the beginning" Ginny's tone was a bit sad.

James and Lily looked at each other before nodding. Harry and Ginny took seats at the table while James got out four bowls and Lily quickly served up her chili: grated cheese and a nice scoop of sour cream on top before handing it out. Harry and Ginny followed James and Lily's example of mixing it all together before taking a bite. Harry swallowed his first ever spoonful of his Mum's cooking and found it absolutely delicious. Harry closed his eyes and just savored his first few bites before opening his eyes and seeing that James and Lily were giving him curious and surprised looks.

Ginny noticed and quickly covered the moment as she dug into her bowl. "Merlin this is good!" Ginny exclaimed with gusto. James and Lily smirked recognizing what Ginny did but deciding to wait until they were done. Harry ate with a slow reverence as James and Lily started talking.

"So should we tell you what you want to know first? Or do you want to go first?"

"You go first." Harry said after thinking for a moment and taking another bite.

James nodded and started to talk but stopped suddenly. "Were where should I start? I mean, you probably know all about us right?" James said looking at the two. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Why don't you just treat us like we don't know anything," Harry told him with an unreadable expression flitting across his face.

James and Lily shared a look. Lily raised her eyebrows and gave a very small shrug and a slight nod of the head at the same time. James thought back to their meeting earlier. "I'll start at the beginning," he agreed remembering Ginny's words. "Lily and I went to Hogwarts for seven years and towards the end we started dating."

"After asking me out nearly every day and driving me up the wall." Lily added chuckling.

"I married her two years after Hogwarts when I became an Auror and she became a Charm Mistress." James grinned at her.

"What's that?" Harry asked confused.

"It's like a potions mastery but I focused on Charms instead." Lily explained. "After I got that, I worked at the Ministry for a little bit, working on developing new charms, seeing what they could do, and where they would be the most useful." Lily explained.

"That could be dangerous." Ginny commented looking at Lily with awe and admiration.

"It can be." She agreed nodding.

"So anyway, once we were at our jobs, we were ready for a family." James said taking over the story thread. "We finally had Harry and we were happy. That is until Dumbledore told us of the prophecy. He told us the whole thing and said that it was either Harry or the Longbottoms' child who was the Chosen One. When Riddle decided to go after us, we went into hiding. The Fidelius charm was cast on this house and the secret keeper was one of my best friends, Peter Pettigrew. We were going to use Sirius, but he thought he was the logical choice and wanted us as safe as possible." James paused and started to refill his chili.

Lily took up the thread while Harry grabbed his and Ginny's bowls and did the same. "So we used Pettigrew, even though I didn't really like it. Moony would have been a better choice. Anyways, Pettigrew gave us up. I can't tell you for sure how he did, but we have our suspicions. Anyways, they came Halloween night to kill our son." Lily sniffed and leaned into James' side when he sat back down.

James kissed her forehead and took up the thread of the story again. "Riddle came with his supporters. They made sure that we were incapacitated so that we couldn't interfere with-" James voice cracked and his eyes started to water.

Harry looked up at James and Lily and could only imagine their grief and how hard it must be to tell this tale. "If you don't mind, would you be willing to show me your memory? It might be easier." Harry asked gently.

James looked at Harry and nodded after a moment. "That's a good idea. Excuse me a moment, I'll go grab the pensive." James extracted himself from Lily who had tears own running down her cheeks but was completely silent. Ginny went over to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her, knowing she needed the comfort. James returned a moment later and put the pensive in the middle of the table. He put his wand to his temple and then removed it, the memory in question attached to his wand. It filled the Pensive and Harry and Ginny stood up. James took Lily back in his arms as Harry and Ginny dived in.

~RP~

The memory took place in the exact same house that James and Lily were living in now. Harry and Ginny were standing in the living room and before them was James playing with a young Harry on the couch.

"Aw, you were so cute Harry!" Ginny sighed smiling.

Harry grinned and put his arm around her waist. "Take after my father." He said proudly but wistfully.

They watched as Lily took Harry upstairs to the nursery. Harry looked expectantly towards the door; this was when Voldemort showed his ugly face. He didn't come though. Lily came back downstairs and James met her at the bottom of the steps.

"He's down. Little tyke was not happy to go to bed." The joy in Lily's eyes as she spoke about Harry was evident.

"Well he was rather enjoying those bubbles." James said grinning a cheeky smile at her. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled, about to reply when the door suddenly exploded in a burst of wood and splinters. Bellatrix, Rockwood, Crouch Jr., and Malfoy ran inside, spells flying from their wands. Lily and James were disarmed and forced against the wall in a matter of seconds. It was clear that they had not expected any disturbances. Voldemort strolled in a moment later and looked at the two Potters with a sneer. He looked up the stairs toward the nursery when Harry started to cry, awakened from the loud noises.

As Voldemort started climbing the steps, Lily, pale and fighting against Bellatrix and Malfoy, started screaming. "No! NO! Take me instead! You can have my life!" She yelled over and over. Voldemort just sneered and strode up the stairs, his wand in his hand. James was fighting so hard that Crouch and Rockwood had to curse him to make him manageable.

They waited for what seemed like hours before suddenly a loud maniacal laughter sounded from the nursery. Lily sagged in the grip of the Death Eaters and started crying. James also stopped struggling and hung his head. He was repeating no over and over again, only just audible. Harry and Ginny watched as Voldemort came back down the stairs and gazed coldly at the grieving couple.

"Thrice you have defied me, but there will not be another time. You two are never leaving this house alive again!" He sneered. The Death Eaters started laughing and they released their captives. Lily and James dropped to the floor, not caring about the fact that they were about to die. They were grieving for the loss of their child.

Harry had gathered Ginny in his arms by this point for she was trying to stifle her tears. Harry himself had tears running down his own face. Voldemort had always been cruel, but this seemed even more so for the Dark Lord. They watched as the Crutacious Curse was cast on Lily by Bellatrix and then Voldemort himself, and James was once more held back by all three male Death Eaters. He was forced to watch as Lily was tortured. Voldemort finally called an end to the session and turned his wand on James. Lily was slumped on the floor, still alive, but not stirring.

James looked at is wife on the floor before turning to stare at Riddle, no fear in his eyes. A sneer developed on his face as he glared at the child murderer. "I do not fear you nor do I fear death. At least I'll be with my son. Do your worst you bastard." James spat.

"You'll regret that before the night is out." Voldemort replied coldly. He cast the Crutacius Curse on James, who did not yell out at first though he did seize up and curl into a ball of sorts. James wasn't held under it for very long before Remus, Sirius, Moody, and Dumbledore burst inside, spells already flying from their wands. A quick battle raged but Voldemort and the Death Eaters managed to get away when Voldemort blasted everyone back and then cast a spell that allowed him and his followers to disappear.

"Lily?" James gasped when Sirius reached him, his face pale.

Remus had gathered her in his arms, his face pale and worried as he looked her over. "She's alive, but she needs help. Albus?" Remus asked imploringly. Dumbledore crouched next to them, trying to help Lily but his eyes traveled to Moody who was standing with his wand still in his hand. Harry noticed belatedly that he did not have his magical eye yet.

"Alastor, Harry?" He couldn't finish the thought. Moody ran up the stairs and into the nursery to check. Everyone waited with baited breath except James who was leaning against the wall watching Albus work on Lily. When Moody came slowly down the stairs, his face was white and he was gripping the banister like it was a life line. His reaction was all that the others needed to start crying themselves.

~RP~

The memory faded and suddenly Harry and Ginny were standing in the kitchen again. They looked silently at the couple before them and Harry felt an indescribable sadness.

"I am so sorry." Ginny said as she sank into her seat, tear tracks still visible on her face. Lily smiled weakly, thanking the young woman in front of her and James also nodded in acknowledgement, his throat constricted as he just thought of that night. He cleared his throat before he took up the thread of the story again.

"After that night, we stayed with Sirius until Lily and I could stand to be on our own. Not long after we lost Harry, Alice and Frank were attacked. They lost their son as well. It was almost the exact same scenario. Riddle ripped Neville out of Alice's arms and killed him in front of her and Frank. The Order managed to get to them in time to save them, but their son was dead." James sniffled and removed his glasses to wipe away some tears.

"Alice and I became good friends after that. We helped each other heal. Frank and James also helped each other. But we would have probably followed our Harry if it wasn't for Remus, Sirius, and Severus." She sighed and then had a slight grin. "Those boys cannot exist without me."

"Well that was true until Sirius found Audrey." James clarified. Lily grinned and nodded.

Harry looked at them confused. "Audrey?" He asked.

"Yep. The second Marauder to get married" James said happily. "That happy occasion was another healing thing for the two of us. She has a son, born in January, and he's about five now. You saw her earlier. She was the short, brown curly haired woman." James said.

"We have to tell them about Dumbledore." Lily reminded him.

James nodded and sighed deeply before starting that story. "We were working at the Ministry one day, along with several other people of the Order, when suddenly the alarms went off. It was under attack by Riddle and his army. Lily and I teamed up with Sirius to help Ministry workers get out." James paused and sighed. "We didn't stand a chance from the beginning. Riddle had infiltrated so many of the departments, that he had people on every floor. The Magical Law Enforcement Department was so bought, bribed, threatened, and infiltrated that the only Aurors who survived the attack were out of the building or somewhere else in the Ministry. Even when Dumbledore and the Order arrived to help, it was hopeless. Dumbledore and McGonagall staged brilliant maneuvers that had us able to get almost everyone out, but in the end, we still lost a large amount of people. At some point, we realized our group was the only one left to get out. With dark creatures and Death Eaters closing in, there was only one way out, through Riddle's army. Dumbledore sacrificed himself to give us the opportunity to escape."

"He strode into the Atrium, his wand twirling and waving and his cloak billowing and he drew a large amount of dark creatures to him. He sort of let his magic consume him and blow up. The explosion destroyed a good chunk of Riddle's army, and the atrium." Lily explained.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "So then Crouch became the leader of the Order?" Harry asked.

James nodded. "Yeah. And almost immediately he started sending us out on these dangerous missions that barely accomplish anything. When Sirius and I pointed that out we were stuffed in the box for two days." James growled.

Harry looked confused at that. "Crouch was shouting something about a box earlier. What is it exactly?"

"And why is this box so intimidating?" Ginny asked confused. It was the second time they had heard of it.

"It's like a box of shame." Lily explained. "But more powerful. There is a charm on it that makes you relive the worst moments of your life."

A second of silence before: "Now that's just cruel!" Harry commented angrily. "Not even human."

"It's the resistance's form of Azkaban." Ginny commented white faced. She would go insane in a day, Harry in probably a few hours.

"Yeah, and it's just big enough for an adult to sit in. It's located in the basement of Grimmauld Place."

"In the kitchen?" Harry asked confused. They hadn't seen anything like that when he and Ginny were talking.

"No, there is another door in the pantry leading down to the basement. It was installed solely for this purpose. There are actually four of these cages, but only three have ever been in use at one time." James explained, his eyes dark with anger leaving Harry and Ginny with a good idea of who those three people were.

"If you don't listen to Crouch, he stuffs you in one of these cages?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes." Lily answered also angry. "We objected to it, but people thought it was a good way to help keep discipline. Anyway, with the death of Dumbledore and the fall of the Ministry, Riddle took over. We no longer had jobs and all known Order members were locked up, killed, or forced into hiding." Lily explained.

"Crouch was seen as a doer and people flocked to him almost right away. Ever since then though, the order has been shrinking and people have been dying. We tried to protest, but Crouch is a strong wizard and has a lot of support even now. We gave up after a while, recognizing that he was our best hope as no one else has stepped up. But with him locking us in that room for the last three days, I think he just lost all but a handful of people."

"Well, since you're here, perhaps you could help us?" Lily added looking at Harry with hope.

James nodded and they smiled tentatively at the two young people in front of them. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then back at her and James. Lily saw the look of awe and shock in their faces.

"That's quite a story." Harry said and Ginny nodded. "What about Remus and Tonks?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! They were married only a month ago. We were so excited for Remus when he finally accepted that he could have a wife and proposed to Dora."

"He had the same problem in out reality." Ginny said snickering. Harry nodded grinning as well.

"Speaking of," James said pointedly but smiling. "We told our story."

"So I guess it's my turn." Harry said before settling back in his chair. He took a deep breath and then Harry and Ginny proceeded to tell James and Lily about their life. He started with the deaths of his parents and then tried to briefly cover living with the Durselys. Lily's narrowed gaze told Harry that she had some idea of what that had been like and James was confused for he would assume that Harry would have been sent to live with Sirius. Harry told them the first time he had met the Weasleys and then going through school. They were wide eyed after the tale about the Sorcerer's Stone, astonished after the Chamber, and angry and impressed after the Time Turner Incident. Harry told of the Triwizard Tournament and those trials and how his Voldemort rose at the end of that year. He told them about his fifth school year and the resulting Battle of the Ministry and Sirius' death.

Harry told them what he had learned of his Voldemort during his sixth year and Dumbledore's death. He told them about his long year on the run with Ron and Hermione hunting the Horcruxes and the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny told them what it was like at Hogwarts that year and how she and Neville staged a resistance against their Voldemort's supporters. She and Harry told about Harry's duel with Voldemort, Ginny embellishing a little. Along the way, Harry and Ginny shared a few memories in the pensive. They showed the final battle and the last duel as the end of their story. When the shell shocked elder Potters emerged, Harry told them how he was planning to open a Private Investigative Service before he was pulled here.

James and Lily looked at the young man who had done more than anyone else in the current Order with awe, shock, but also hope. With Harry at the helm, James and Lily felt that this war would end quickly. They also knew from his tone of voice that because of the losses he had already experienced, far less people would be getting hurt this time around. After seeing the time was well past four am, the four suspended the conversation and headed to their respective rooms to catch some sleep – and digest all they had learned of each other.

~RP~

The next morning the four Potters were enjoying breakfast together. Everyone had slept well; James and Lily were happy to be back in their home and their bed.

"So I imagine you have some specific questions you want answered." James said setting his coffee down.

Harry nodded as he finished his eggs. "So where is You-Know-Who's headquarters?"

"Riddle," James corrected softly. "Fear of a name-."

"Only increase the fear of the thing itself." Harry finished grinning. "I like that actually. So where is Riddle's headquarters?"

"Slytherin Castle." James said.

"Hogwarts." Lily clarified seeing Ginny's confused look.

Harry nodded, having sort of figured that out already. However Ginny asked a question before Harry could. He knew it had been burning in her mind for awhile now. "What about the Weasleys? I didn't see them run out of that room yesterday."

Lily and James exchanged looks before James started to explain. "That's because they weren't there." Lily said gently.

"Crouch says that he has evidence to prove they were responsible for Dumbledore's death. He says that Arthur was the one who told Riddle's forces how to get into the Ministry. When he tried to have Arthur detained, Molly defended him. She and Arthur fought the Order members who went after them, led by Moody and Dawlish. Crouch declared that they were to be killed for their crimes and they fled the country, along with their whole family."

"All seven of us? I mean, of their kids." Ginny asked.

"No." Lily answered sadly looking at Ginny.

"What do you mean no?" Ginny asked, surprised. All of her brothers would defend her parents, along with her.

"Moody, Crouch, Dawlish, and Pettigrew caught up with them when they were getting ready to take a portkey from their son Bill's house."

Ginny grew pale as she imagined what could have happened. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"A battle ensued. The portkey was set to leave at a certain time. They had to fight in order to take it. It was a massive fight, the Weasleys had the numbers, but the Order had better skills. When the time finally came, their youngest, Ron, held them off so the others could take the portkey." James told them.

"Wait a second, when was this? How old was Ron?" Harry asked surprised.

"It was only a few years ago. Ron was fifteen." James answered softly.

Ginny and James looked at each other before Lily continued. "When I knew Arthur and Molly, they had six boys. At one point, a year after we had Harry, Molly was pregnant again. However with the stress at the time, Molly miscarried." Lily told Ginny who was crying yet again.

Harry had his arms wrapped around her and was having trouble himself. "What exactly happened to Ron?" Harry asked.

James ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "He was killed. Apparently he was killed when Moody tried to take him into custody."

"Apparently?"

"Let's just say Ron's body looked worse for wear when Sirius and I saw it." James answered his eyes boring into Harry's.

"God, if I didn't already hate him…" Harry left the statement unfinished.

James nodded sympathetically. "But to answer your unasked question, no, we don't believe the Weasley's had anything to do with the Ministry take over, or Dumbledore's death." Lily comfortingly laid her hand on top of Ginny's.

Harry swallowed before changing the subject with the next question. "Is Horace Slughorn still around?"

Lily raised her eyebrow before nodding. "Slughorn can be contacted. You just need to know where to look." Lily added grinning.

"And some crystallized pineapple." Ginny suggested with a watery grin.

"He has always loved Lily, he will respond to her." James agreed.

"Good. I need to ask him a specific question." Harry said relieved.

"What do you need to know?" Lily asked curiously.

"When Riddle went to Hogwarts, he was already dabbling in the Dark Arts. At one point, he learned about Horcruxes and what they can do. In my reality, he asked Slughorn about the splitting of his soul seven times."

"Seven?" Lily asked mortified.

Harry nodded, "yeah. I want to see if he did the same in this reality. It'll confirm that he made Horcruxes and how many."

"I remember you saying that last night," James said nodding. It was helpful that Harry had already done this once before James noted with morbid amusement.

"Also, it will be harder to do, but if you need to speak to Severus, I can get in contact with him." Lily told Harry, her voice soft and pensive. Harry looked at her in some surprise. He hadn't brought him up yet. "What? He's our spy. He had to have been a spy in your reality too." Lily said shrewdly. She believed she knew her friend well enough to say that with certainty.

Harry nodded. "He was. But…, I thought that your friendship with him fell apart in your sixth year?"

"It did." Lily confirmed sadly. "But when Riddle came after us and killed my Harry, we rekindled our friendship. He came and saw me as soon as he was safely able to get away. Remember, I said that if it weren't for Remus, Sirius and Severus, we would have followed our Harry." Lily gently reminded him.

Harry looked at James with his eyes raised.

James knew what Harry was thinking. "I have no ill will towards Severus anymore. I was immature at Hogwarts. I was jealous of the relationship he had with Lily, because that was what I wanted. After Riddle visited us," James put air quotes around the visited and his tone became sad for a moment, "Lily was in really bad shape. She needed some expert medical attention and potions. Audrey healed her as best as she could, and when Severus showed up, he brewed the potions Lily needed and made sure she always had a calming draught, dreamless sleep, or pain potion on hand."

Harry felt a surge of gratitude and affection for his old potions master himself at James' words and he looked at Lily before looking back to James. Lily was watching Harry, evaluating his reaction to this news. "I'm glad that you have a good relationship with him James. That will make this much easier. I didn't want to have to deal with a childhood grudge on top of everything else. A distraction like that could prove to be deadly."

James nodded in agreement. "I know. We aren't best friends, but I don't act malicious toward him, and Sirius has also cooled off - a bit. Although, those two do have spats occasionally."

"Oh great." Ginny groaned. Harry had rolled his eyes also.

James and Lily laughed at their display. "So, you've seen this?"

"More times than I care to remember," Harry confirmed grimacing.

"We'll do our best to keep those outbursts to a minimum." James assured him grinning.

"Thank you." Harry thanked him with real gratitude. "Just one more question about Severus. Was he the one who told Riddle about the prophecy?"

Lily shook her head. "Contrary to popular belief, no. We are unsure of who it was, but we know the whole order knew of it."

"My money is on Pettigrew, but I can't prove a damn thing." James growled.

"Pettigrew," Harry growled. "It was Pettigrew in my reality."

Lily just nodded in agreement and Harry and Ginny surmised that the other two thought Pettigrew was a traitor.

"Has anyone managed to almost kill Riddle?" Harry asked.

"Once. It was a duel between him and Dumbledore. He had Riddle on the ground, wandless, before suddenly stopping." James informed him.

"So Dumbledore knew." Ginny surmised looking at Harry.

"He must have." Harry agreed grinning fondly. He had long ago learned not to be surprised at his Headmaster. "Knowing him, he probably had a few guesses."

"Oh, one final thing Harry," Lily announced looking a little hesitant but also hopeful. "You are more than welcome to live here with us." She paused and Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Lily grew scared that she had grown too bold and quickly back peddled. "But, if you prefer, there is a place for sale not too far from here."

"Maybe we should have a place of our own," Ginny offered hesitantly. "Crouch will probably be breathing down your necks for as long as he knows we are here with you, and Riddle will too when he learns of us."

"We're used to it." James told her waving it off. "You're welcome here. Crouch and his cronies aren't."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Harry raised an eyebrow while Ginny just nodded and grinned.

"Oh go ahead." She said laughing.

"We'd love to stay." Harry told Lily, a huge grin spreading across his face.

A grin of her own, outshining everyone's in the room, erupted across her face. It was infectious and if Harry and Ginny weren't already smiling, they would be. Her happiness was palpable and even James was smiling. "Well good!" Her face became serious suddenly. "Perhaps we should look into getting you some personal supplies."

Harry and Ginny looked down at their clothes. They had come so quickly that they literally didn't have anything besides the clothes on their backs. "Sounds good to me," Ginny said nodding as she plucked at her shirt. "I don't know how many more days I can wear these." The grin on her face matched Lily's and Harry knew that he was in store for a period of hell: shopping.

"Oh joy," Harry groaned, but he was teasing, "just want I wanted to do first."

"Shut up Harry," Ginny told him grinning.

He gave her a mock salute and a smile that always took her breath away. "Yes ma'am."

James watched the exchange with a smile. "Oh I think we're going to get along just fine."


	5. The Marauder Dinner

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 4 – The Marauder Dinner

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews so far! I love that you guys are liking my story so much! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry and Ginny were upstairs in their room. It was a couple hours after they had talked to Lily and James and been brought up to date on what had been going on in the world. Harry and Ginny were now starting to plan. Ginny had a small notebook on her lap and a pen in her hand. Harry was alternating between pacing and sitting across from her.

"Alright, we need to get this list down. First, we need to find Slughorn." Harry started dictating and Ginny made a note on the notebook, nodding. "We need to see that memory. Second, we need to find the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Are we going to have to stab the Basilisk?" Ginny asked shuddering slightly. Harry himself was also worried, but he knew that Ginny didn't want to go anywhere near the chamber again.

"Let's hope not."

"That'll be suicide."

"Come on, let's go on. We're not planning to do that quite yet."

"Right."

"Ok, third, we need to find the Horcruxes." Ginny wrote the word down and circled it as Harry got up and started to pace. "Ok, so we can't be sure of what they are, but I'd say the chances of them being the same as ours is pretty good."

"So what do you think they are?"

"The locket," Harry started to rattle off and Ginny started the list. "The snake, the diadem, the cup, the diary, and the ring." Ginny finished writing them down and then looked up at Harry.

"That's only six Harry. You said that Vol-Riddle, wanted to make seven when he talked to Slughorn."

"He did." Harry confirmed and leaned against the wall looking at his wife. "I'm not sure what the seventh one is." He told her softly.

"What was it in our reality?"

"Me." Harry answered looking at Ginny.

She understood immediately. "Oh. Alright, I'll put down a question mark."

"I think we might have to go back into James' and Lily's memory from that night."

"The one where Vol-Riddle, killed yo-Harry?" Ginny asked surprised. That was a very emotional memory, and Ginny had no real desire to repeat it.

"I'm afraid so. I need to see if Riddle was carrying anything."

"That could be the Horcrux." Ginny finished catching on. Harry nodded. "I get it! Because he wanted to use your death to create another Horcrux, which is why you became one in the first place, so therefore, he had to have already prepared his soul and have something ready."

"Exactly," Harry said pleased with Ginny's rationale.

"Alright, so what else?"

"Right, make a note. The locket, we need to ask Sirius about and see if he has it. The cup, we need to find some way to get into the Lestrange's vault."

"That's not going to happen." Ginny snorted scribbling the notes down.

Harry knew she was likely right but continued. "The diadem, we need to get into the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. The diary, we need to find out if Malfoy still has it, and the ring," Harry paused here. Ginny looked at him curiously. Because Harry had told her about what the Trio had done during her sixth year, she knew that the ring was a Deathly Hallows.

"You shouldn't be afraid of it Harry." She said gently misunderstanding Harry's quiet contemplation.

"I'm not afraid of the ring." Harry told her after a second. "When Dumbledore retrieved it, he was poisoned severely. It was slowly killing him over the course of the year. Dumbledore was a lot more skilled then I am. If he couldn't resist putting it on, then how can I?"

"Because you don't have to yearn for your parents, or Sirius, or Remus right now. They're all a call away." Harry smiled at Ginny but she wasn't finished yet. "And because I will be there with you." Harry looked ready to protest but Ginny silenced him. "I am not underage this time and you are not going to do this alone." Harry knew that fierce look on Ginny's face. It meant that no one was going to change her mind.

Harry scooted up to Ginny and kissed her. "Thanks my love." She just smiled and nodded, knowing that Harry was not going to do anything stupid this time around, at least not without her.

"Ok, what else?" Ginny asked looking down at her list. She started to read from it. "We need to find Slughorn, find the Sword of Gryffindor, and we need to find the Horcruxes."

"We need to see if we can free Severus from Riddle, or at the very least Crouch."

"Why?" Ginny asked thinking mainly of the third person in that statement.

"Because I think Crouch will be ready to stab Severus in the back the moment an opportunity presents itself." Harry answered understanding her question.

"Oh, alright then, save Severus." She said as she wrote the two words down. She looked back up at Harry expectantly and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh and we should check out that house Lily and James mentioned." Ginny added already writing it down.

Harry nodded in agreement. "We need to see the state of this world ourselves. Lily and James said that Riddle's control is absolute here and is spreading around the world."

"It sounds like only three nations have successfully withstood him." Ginny added leaning back in her chair. "Merlin it's bad here." Harry could only nod in agreement; their home would have been mirroring this one had he failed in his quest. "So how do you want to see the world?"

"Let's go to Diagion Alley shall we?" Harry asked getting a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ginny smirked. "You have something planned don't you."

"Maybe," Harry allowed grinning. At that moment, a knock sounded on their door. "Enter!" Harry called knowing it had to be either James or Lily.

"Harry, Ginny, what are you two up too? We haven't heard or seen you two since breakfast." Lily asked poking her head in the room.

"We are making a list." Ginny replied holding up the notebook.

Lily looked at the raised notebook and then at the two young Potters. "What for?"

"To make sure we know what we have to do."

"I see." Lily stepped inside and walked over to Ginny. She took the offered notebook and looked at the list. She let out a low whistle after a moment. "You two just might get us out of this mess."

"That's the plan." Harry confirmed coming to stand next to her.

"What's the question mark for?"

"In our reality, Riddle had seven Horcruxes." Harry told her.

"Oh that's right. And since, well, you don't know what the seventh one is…"

Harry nodded, glad that Lily had picked up on the problem. "But we also need to make sure that Riddle here did make seven Horcruxes."

"Which is why you want to see and talk to Slughorn." Lily surmised giving the list back to Ginny. "What are you going to do first?"

"One of the first things we need to do is talk to Sirius." Ginny answered.

"Well he's coming over tonight." Lily told them. "It's our turn to host the Marauder Dinner. Remus and Dora, Sirius and Audrey will be over tonight. Their son Nick will also be along."

"Wow." Ginny sounded shocked.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"Nick? Shouldn't it be some constellation?" She asked smiling.

Lily laughed when she realized what Ginny was getting at. "Sirius hated that tradition. Audrey loves the name so she didn't care and his parents are dead and gone so there really wasn't much of a ruckus. Of course Bellatrix would probably curse him if she had the chance, but she'd do that for plenty of other reasons as well." Lily added darkly.

Harry chuckled and glanced at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. James was out getting the other Marauders up to speed like he had promised. Lily had been down in the kitchen since noon. "Is there anything we can do to help you get ready for the dinner tonight? We are done with our list for now."

"Sure, come on down, I could use your help." Lily answered nodding and beaming. Ginny took the notebook and pen with her as they went downstairs.

Over the course of the next two and a half hours, Harry and Ginny thought of things that needed to be added to the list and would write them down. Slowly the list grew and Lily even helped by either confirming or negating what they knew about Riddle in this reality. Once the table was set, the decorations were up, and the food was cooked, the three collapsed onto the couch armed with a bottle of white wine.

"It helps me relax." Lily told them smiling and poured them a glass. They had just finished the bottle between them (which was only something like a glass and a half each) when James walked into the house. He turned when he heard the laughter coming from the living room and was surprised to see the empty bottle of wine on the table and the three chatting.

"What's going on?"

"James!" Lily cried happily and sprang up to give him a hug. She always did this when he got home. These days it was lucky if James could make it down the street without being cursed. He always wore a disguise when he went out, for James and Lily Potter were wanted for treason (against Riddle obviously).

"Hello love, safe and sound." He greeted her grinning. "So are we ready for the party tonight?" She nodded.

"Thanks to Harry and Ginny's help we are."

"Ah, so Lily has told you about these Marauder Dinners of ours?"

"And the fact that Sirius hasn't hosted in quite some time now." Ginny commented grinning wryly.

"Well if Crouch hadn't taken over his house, it'd be a different story."

"So does Sirius live there with Crouch?"

"Well no. Crouch and the others all have their own places, but since it's the Headquarters, there is a lot of traffic in and out of there."

"Ah." A chime sounded through the house and James grinned while Lily rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of the devil," he walked to the door and flung it open. "Sirius, my fellow Marauder, so good to see you." He said rather pompously in Harry's opinion.

"Ah James my boy, good to see you as well." Sirius replied also rather formally as he stepped inside. "Ah and Lily my flower, you seem simply radiant tonight."

"Sirius, if you don't want to be cursed, shut up." Lily told him walking back to the kitchen. Sirius started laughing as James greeted Audrey with a hug.

"Welcome Audrey, where is Nick?"

"Thanks James, about time we got out of that house. Andy said she'd be happy to watch him tonight." She told James with a bit of a weary expression.

James grimaced in sympathy but was cut off when another chime sounded. "Ah Moony is here!" He cried and flung open the door again. Remus and Tonks were standing in the doorway, Remus holding a dish towel wrapped hot dish. "And what do you have here?"

"Back away Prongs! This is for dessert and dessert only!" Remus told him walking around his friend. Tonks grinned at James and closed the door behind her. Lily came back into the living room where everyone was gathered and took the dish from Remus with a thank you.

"So, Harry and Ginny Potter! The son of our Prongs and Lily flower," Sirius declared looking at Harry. Harry just eyed him back with a raised eyebrow wondering where Sirius was going with this. "You look almost exactly like James, except you have Lily's eyes." Sirius said peering into Harry's eyes.

Harry leaned back from the sudden proximity of his Godfather but didn't step away. "So I've been told."

"You're how old now?"

"Twenty two."

"And you went to Hogwarts right?"

"I did."

"Did you pull pranks and create disasters like your old man? Did you drive your professors up the wall?"

"Well yeah seeing as I was involved in every major event that was life threatening that went on." Harry shrugged.

Sirius just looked at him with an unreadable expression and then looked at Ginny. "And you, you have red hair, freckles-"

"I swear if you say wearing hand me down clothes I'll hex you." Ginny threatened cutting him off.

Sirius pouted slightly. "I was going to say, you look feisty. Did you wreck havoc on your teachers?"

"I let my older twin brothers do that." Ginny told him. "I was more often with Harry causing the other trouble."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, so you're the good girl gone bad. So tell me, do you have a special outfit you wear when you and Harry shag?"

Harry and Ginny looked at Sirius with dropped jaws for a good ten seconds.

"W-what?" Ginny managed while looking completely taken aback.

"Well seeing as Harry here has been involved in so much, you have to make it interesting for him somehow." Sirius told her waggling his eyebrows.

Ginny was saved from having to answer when Sirius' attention was caught by James. "Is he always such a, a," she cast around for the right word.

"Immature, jerk?" Audrey supplied walking up.

"Yes." Ginny agreed.

"Unfortunately," Audrey told her grinning. "I'm sorry we haven't really gotten the chance to meet. I'm Audrey Black, Sirius' wife." She held out her hand to Harry and Ginny who both shook it warmly.

"Harry Potter."

"Ginny Potter, wife to Harry." Ginny replied grinning. Audrey struck up a conversation with Ginny while Harry slipped over to Remus and Lily. The two schoolmates were talking about the pros and cons of a certain charm. Very soon, Harry was caught up in the conversation and was even adding some suggestions of his own. Lily and Remus were impressed with Harry's suggestions. They were something worth looking into.

"Oi Harry! What are you and the fiery redhead going to do tonight after the parents are in bed?" Sirius called over the heads of the people gathered.

"Sleep!" Harry called back without missing a beat. Sirius laughed once and returned to his conversation with James and Tonks.

Lily excused herself to go check on the food and Remus and Harry started talking about the allegiances of the werewolves in this reality. Remus told Harry that the werewolves were promised many things by Riddle in return for their support. Instead of delivering, Riddle had them rounded up and killed, imprisoned, or enslaved. A select few were able to escape and avoid capture. Remus used disguises when he went out and during the full moon he stayed locked up inside a special room Tonks had created with the help of James and Sirius. Usually James and Sirius were transformed and spent the night with him so that he was calmer and normally Lily or Severus was able to have the Wolfsbane potion brewed for him.

"Oi Ginny! Does Harry say things in his sleep or only when you do something to him?"

"Sirius! That's enough!" Lily yelled at him reappearing. "Shut up or I'll kick you out."

"Prongs! You're wife is crazy!" Sirius pouted.

"No Padfoot, I think you are this time." James answered shaking his head and grinning.

"Alright, sorry Lily Flower, I'll behave." Sirius told her giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"You better, or you're going to regret it." Lily growled at him and turned back to her conversation with Ginny and Audrey.

A little while later, Remus and Harry were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice Sirius slowly approaching them. He came up behind Harry and waited for the perfect moment before shoving him forward into Remus and shouting at the same time.

"WHAH!" Sirius yelled which caused Audrey to jump from surprise and Ginny to scowl. Harry, having been shoved rather roughly, was on the floor entangled with Remus. Remus scowled up at Sirius as he laughed at the sight at his feet. "Heya Harry, has anyone told you yet that you're too scrawny to be our savior?"

Sighing, Harry pulled his legs free of Remus and stood up to face Sirius, his face calm. Sirius eyed him for a moment, checking to see if there would be any retribution coming his way. Harry offered his hand to Remus and pulled the older man up before turning to look at Sirius.

"Sirius,"

"Can't handle a little prank oh Savior?" Sirius mocked.

Harry just rolled his eyes and cleaned up the spill from his cup when he fell. He headed into the kitchen to refill it a moment later.

"You might be pushing it a little Sirius." Remus told his friend wisely as they watched Harry enter the kitchen.

"Nah, he's just got a wand up his ass." Sirius waved Remus off.

Harry caught Ginny's eye when he came back in and she nodded, smiling wickedly. Sirius was talking with his wife about something on the other side of the room. He set his glass down on the table to his right in order to use both hands to gesture about something. When Sirius went to reach for his glass again, it wasn't where he had put it.

"Where'd my drink go? Prongs!" Sirius yelled looking at his friend who was startled.

"It's right there Sirius." James told him pointing the drink out after looking around for a second. Sirius looked to his left and was surprised to see that it was indeed on his left. Sirius picked it up, gave the people around him a suspicious look and then went back to his conversation with Audrey. He took a sip and suddenly Sirius' black hair was a flaming purple. Audrey's jaw dropped in surprise and then she tried to hide her laughter as Sirius asked her what was wrong.

"Sirius, mate, what's the new look for?" James called across the room in amusement.

Sirius looked at James in confusion. "What?"

Remus was also sniggering by this point and he conjured a mirror for Sirius.

Sirius looked in it apprehensively and saw his new hair. "What? How?"

"I don't know." James told him shrugging.

Sirius tried to change his hair back; instead it turned a royal blue. Lily, Harry, Ginny, Dora, Audrey, and Remus were all laughing by this point. James was also laughing, but mostly at the look on Sirius' face. Sirius was slack jawed and staring at the reflection in the mirror. He tried again and it turned bubble gum pink.

"Oh, it'll probably wear off in a little bit Sirius! Just forget about it." Lily called to him.

He turned and scowled at her. "Did you do this?" Lily just sent him a narrowed glare and Sirius back peddled immediately. "Sorry." Sirius turned to look at Ginny and Harry in time to see him kissing her on the cheek. "Ginny! If he doesn't make you happy, I'd be happy to take over!" He called. Everyone stared at him in surprise for a moment. He earned a smack on the back of the head from Audrey and a death glare from Ginny which actually made him shiver a little.

A few minutes later, Sirius was talking with James, Dora, and Audrey, Harry was close by talking to Lily and Sirius winked at his best friend and started talking in a rather carrying whisper. "So James, have these two been keeping you up lately? How are they in the morning? Disheveled?" Sirius threw a wink at Harry who just groaned.

"Sirius, you're in need of better jokes." Harry called.

"Nah, you need a humor transplant!"

"And Sirius, you…, …you have a smooth brain!" Ginny quipped getting fed up with the innuendos coming from Sirius. Lily, Harry, Remus, and Audrey started to laugh.

"Why thank you Ginny." Sirius answered her grinning and running a hand through his now teal hair. This caused Ginny to erupt into a fit of laughter so strong that she had to cling to Dora for support.

"Wait a second," Sirius said slowly as he gazed around. Everyone else was laughing as the realization that he was just insulted dawned on Sirius' face.

"Padfoot, she just called you dumb." Remus told him grinning widely.

Sirius looked dumbfounded for a moment and tried to think up a comeback. There wasn't really anything that worked.

"Dinner time!" Lily announced still grinning widely.

"Come on dear, grab your drink and we'll head to dinner." Audrey told him, a wide smile still on her face but no longer laughing.

Harry and Ginny followed Lily to the door but everyone stopped when they heard Sirius let out a growl of frustration. "Where'd it go?"

"Where did what go?" Remus asked.

"My glass. I don't understand it, I put it right here."

"It's right there Sirius." Lily said pointing. She turned and walked into the dining room, Harry and Ginny right behind her. They all sat down and admired the food arranged on the table.

"Wow, looks great Lily." Harry told her appreciatively. Lily smiled fondly at Harry in response and sat down next to James and Audrey. Sirius took the seat next to Harry, opposite of Lily. He took a swig of his drink and with a distinctive pop, his hair turned to a bright orange. Harry was suddenly reminded of a construction cone, it didn't help that his hair was sculpted to match the cone as well. Remus snorted into his drink, James stared at him in surprise before laughing, Ginny, Harry, Lily, Dora, and Audrey all started to laugh. In confusion, Sirius picked up the butter knife to see what happened now.

"Alright, enough is enough, what did you put in my drink Prongs?"

"Nothing, I swear!" James replied back although his smile ruined the effect. Sirius stood up grumbling and went into the kitchen. He poured the drink out and made himself a new one. Sirius came back in, a smug smile on his face and showed them all the new drink. He took a sip of it, let out a satisfied sigh and then sat down. Not a second later, there was another pop and his hair now resembled a miniature brown pirate ship on a rather large wave.

"Oh come on!" Sirius moaned as he looked at his reflection once again in the butter knife.

"Oh wow Sirius! I don't think I could even do that." Dora complimented him.

As Harry dug into his food, he noticed Audrey and Lily giving Ginny knowing glances but kept their mouths shut. Harry himself was impressed with the new hairdos that Ginny was coming up. So far, the pirate ship was the most complicated. It even had little masts and cannons!

Sirius eyed the glass with a calculating eye and Ginny wondered what he was going to try next. All of a sudden, he started to gulp down the drink as fast as he could. Each time he took another swig, his hair changed. After the first swig, his hair became white and modeled into the shape of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington DC. It was a perfect replica; you could even see a small Abraham Lincoln inside. Harry started laughing as James looked at his friend as if Sirius had suddenly gone crazy.

"Um Sirius, what are you doing?" Sirius threw back another gulp as James had asked the question. His hair turned into a green and silver snake with a pop.

"If I drink it enough times, my hair has to go back to the original color it was right?" Sirius explained and tossed back another gulp. His hair turned a light blue and had clouds in it.

"Not necessarily." Remus replied giving Ginny a swift look. She missed it though because she was concentrating on coming up with the next hairdo. Sirius took a drink and pop, a purple octopus sat on his head. It went that way until Sirius was almost done with his glass. Sirius would take a drink and Ginny would change his hair. Pop! It was a neon green pumpkin. Pop! It was a gold lion. Pop! It was a yellow badger. Pop! It was a sandy blond wolf. Pop! It was silver and resembled Dumbledore. Pop! It was fire hydrant red mouse ears. Pop! It was a hazel stag.

The table was roaring with laughter and Sirius had only one sip left. His face betrayed some doubt that this plan of his would work, but he downed it anyway. Harry watched, wondering if Ginny would take pity on him or if she would keep going. A bang sounded and some smoke exuded from Sirius' hair, quickly obscuring everything. Harry and Ginny both had their wands out and quietly did some spell work before the smoke cleared.

When the smoke did clear, Sirius sat in his chair looking completely dumbfounded, but his hair was black and normal once again. With the smoke, the Marauders recognized the spell and Sirius knew that someone was messing with him. He looked suspiciously around the table, but no one gave the slightest hint it was them, except Remus who was laughing at the irony of the situation. James and Sirius had been trying to master that spell for years at Hogwarts before they gave up. It was some of the most advanced magic they had stumbled across and it required a good deal of power and concentration.

Harry went back to eating and soon everyone was as well. Conversation sprung up at different parts of the table. Harry was chatting with Lily across the table from him about some of the things from her past. He spooned some more stew onto his plate and speared a potato with his fork. He was aware of someone looking at him and turned to look at Sirius who seemed to be having some trouble.

"What?"

"You don't have…," Sirius paused and looked down at Harry's stew.

Harry followed his gaze in confusion and then looked back at Sirius with his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"I- never mind." Sirius said and went back to his plate. Harry looked at Sirius' plate to see that there was one potato left. Sirius went to stab the potato and it scooted away from the fork. Harry suppressed a smirk and went back to his own dinner and conversation with Lily. Harry was listening intently to her and not paying attention to Sirius, so he was unaware of Sirius' sudden flurry of activity. He was trying to outsmart the potato and stab the little vegetable before it got too far from the fork. He was getting frustrated fast, and so his motions got much more violent. Next thing Harry knew, a piece of plate was in the last few bites of his stew and Lily was raging at Sirius for breaking her plate.

"Wow, now I can see why nobody wanted Lily to be mad at them." Ginny whispered to Harry. Harry only nodded, wowed and slightly scared.

Lily gave off the same aura of anger that he had seen on Dumbledore when he was really mad. Her hair seemed to shimmer as if it was on fire and her green eyes flashed, making them seem as hard as a green diamond. Harry imagined for a second what it would have been like to grow up with her as her mother and if he would have been at the receiving end of that display. Knowing him, he probably would have been multiple times Harry concluded wryly.

"I'm sorry Lily! I'm sorry! But see this potato-"

"Potato? You broke my plate over a bloody potato!" Lily roared. Sirius had shrunk down into his chair and was cowering. James was wincing slightly while Remus and Dora were sniggering. Audrey was also wincing slightly but made no move to defend her husband.

"I'm sorry! I'll fix it! Reparo!" Sirius shouted at the plate. It flew back together and looked as if it had never been broken before. "See! It's fixed!" Sirius showed her holding it up. Lily just huffed in frustration and stabbed a piece of meat on her plate with some vengeance. After a few seconds of silence, James started chuckling.

"You should have seen your face mate." James told Sirius and Sirius just glowered at his friend.

"Time for desert." Lily said standing up. She disappeared into the kitchen with Audrey. Ginny and Harry collected the dirty plates and brought them into the kitchen. The other two women looked at the two with accusing looks once the door was closed.

"What?" Ginny asked setting the dishes down by the sink.

"You two are torturing Sirius." Audrey replied.

"Well I wouldn't say torturing." Harry retorted grinning.

"Well I think it's brilliant. He obviously knows something is going on, but he has no idea who or what is doing it." Lily chuckled and passed clean small plates to Audrey and Harry. She picked up the large bowl of chocolate pudding. Audrey picked up the desert Dora and Remus had brought.

"Just don't get too carried away alright?" Audrey pleaded and Harry and Ginny nodded.

"We won't." They all came back in and Lily set the pudding down in front of Sirius. They sat back down in their seats and Lily helped herself. Harry and Ginny had just gotten comfortable when Harry realized Sirius was looking at him with a mischievous look.

"You know Harry, if you and Ginny ever need some intimate lessons, I'd be happy to help." Sirius leaned in and told Harry in a rather carrying whisper.

Harry just glared at him and so did Ginny, her glare almost matching Lily's.

James had helped himself to the pudding as well by this point, and Ginny was just replacing the ladle in the bowl. Sirius reached for it but paused a hand width from the spoon.

"You know Harry, I'm surprised. Are you sure you're James' and Lily's son? You haven't really had a comeback all night and you haven't pulled any pranks. I've been trying to provoke you all night. Seriously mate, I don't think you're a Marauder's son." With that, a sudden silence enveloped the table as everyone was surprised Sirius would say such a thing. Sirius reached for the spoon, oblivious to the looks he was getting. Everyone at the table was looking at Harry, wondering what he'd do in response to that.

Harry just waited for his turn with the pudding, his face calm. At the same time, when Sirius's hand closed on the spoon, something happened. The pudding moved as if it was alive and then rose up and out of the bowl.

"What the-?" James exclaimed as Sirius let go of the spoon and leaned back in his chair. The pudding being seemed to look around the table and then zoomed straight to Sirius. It grew taller and then launched itself at the frozen wizard. Amazingly, Sirius managed to get a single spell off at the blob before it enveloped him. Everyone was frozen at the table as they processed what they had just seen. Sirius blinked twice in absolute surprise, strongly resembling the Swamp Thing, and the silence was all encompassing.

Harry reached for the spoon, for there was still plenty of pudding left in the bowl for everyone at the table. "Do you need a napkin Sirius?" Harry asked innocently. All eyes were drawn toward him, but he kept his focus on Sirius. "How about some more pudding?" Harry asked innocently holding the spoon aloft. Sirius recoiled and Ginny giggled. "Oh and have you seen your glass lately?" Harry asked grinning.

"You?" Sirius asked looking at Harry in utter surprise. "You did this?"

"Well the hair was all Ginny." Harry admitted grinning. "But shesh, you would think that you would recognize your own pranks. Maybe all those innuendos about me and Ginny took all of your considerable concentration." Harry's sarcastic tone and wide grin confirmed Sirius' suspicions.

Lily, Audrey, Dora, Remus, Ginny, and Harry burst out laughing at Sirius' and James' faces. "Prongs, I have to take back what I said about Harry. I think he and Ginny should be inducted." Sirius announced beaming.

"We are missing a fourth. Five would be fun." James said grinning.

"But we aren't Animagi." Ginny said surprised.

"Don't worry about that, it's easily fixed. You two will be running around at the full moon in no time." James told them after receiving a confirming nod from Remus and Sirius.

"Wow, I think we just witnessed history." Dora said smiling. "Nobody else here was inducted to the group. Not even after we married one of these gits."

"Oi!" The three men cried in unison and the girls plus Harry all laughed. After a few after dinner drinks, Sirius, Audrey, Remus, and Dora were about to say goodnight and head for home, when Harry caught Sirius' attention.

"Sirius, could I have a quick word?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded and followed the younger man into the kitchen. "What's up Harry?"

"I was wondering something. In your house, you have a lot of dark things." Sirius nodded, wondering where this was going. "Have you ever seen a locket?"

"You're going to have to describe it if you want me to know what you're talking about." Sirius said grinning.

Harry nodded and started to describe it for him. "You'd know this one. Your brother Regulus stole it from Riddle when he defected from the Dark Lord. He told Kreacher to get rid of it…" Harry's voice died as he registered the look that Sirius was giving him. "What?" Harry asked a little uneasy.

"I don't have a brother." Sirius said in a hollow voice.

"I-I…" Harry looked at Sirius, trying to determine if the older man was saying he didn't have a brother because Regulus was dead or because he really didn't have a brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius continued and turned toward the door. His hollow and somewhat pain filled voice made Harry reach out and grab the others' arm.

"Wait Sirius, I'm sorry. I… In my reality, you did. Regulus Arcturus Black."

Sirius sighed and Harry saw pain in his eyes before Sirius spoke. "Sounds like a name my dear mum would come up with."

"Did he even exist here?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius looked at him and Harry knew the answer. Regulus had, but something had happened. Something horrible. "What happened Sirius?"

Sirius closed his eyes and Harry could tell he was coming to a decision. He finally started speaking in a hollow voice. "He died when he was ten." Sirius said as he sat down. "Death Eaters came to our house, asking my father for financial support." Sirius started to explain.

Harry listened to the tale, not saying anything, sensing that this was something that perhaps not even the other Marauders knew. "Reg was there and he listened as my father turned them down. My father supported Riddle and his actions, but he loved his gold more. He was not willing to part with it unless he knew he was going to get it and more back. There was no return investing in the Death Eaters, and my father knew it. He let them live in Black properties without paying rent and would occasionally try to influence my uncle to cast a vote or two in favor of Riddle on the Wizengamot, but my uncle never listened. Reg confronted my father when the Death Eaters left. He wanted to know why my father said no.

"He told Reg his reasons and Reg said that if he was the Pureblood he claimed to be then he should have donated to the cause. Reg was the pride and joy of my parents. He toed the Black line and he wanted to become a Death Eater when he was old enough. He worshiped Riddle and thought that what he preached was law. Anyways, two days before his birthday, Reg saw two Death Eaters attacking a Muggle not far from home. He was enthralled with what they were doing and ran forward to help." Sirius paused and rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "The Death Eaters didn't realize who he was and they just saw a child running forward. They didn't realize that he was a wizard until after they killed him. That's also when they realized he was the favorite child and heir to the Black Family.

"The Death Eaters told Riddle who knew that if my father found out the truth he would lose one of his most staunch supporters and suppliers. My father didn't provide money, but my brother had convinced my father to help the cause. He supplied the Death Eaters with potions, poisons, and safe houses. Riddle also knew that I was the black sheep of the family. I had gotten into Gryffindor, my best mate was the Potter Heir, one of the lightest families around, and I was not in good graces with my parents. Riddle blamed me for my brothers' death. They framed me for it. Even now, there is a warrant out for my arrest because of it. My parents believed them and would not listen to me. They tried to turn me in when I came to visit them the one time after the incident." Sirius voice was filled with grief and self loathing. Harry just listened wide eyed and horrified.

"The only reason I got out of there alive was because James was with me. He has a quick wand, that man. We got out of there and I moved to live with James and his parents. I never saw my parents again, not even when they were on their death beds. They disowned me, but in the end it didn't matter because the head of the family never did." Sirius finished his story and looked at Harry who was still wearing the mixture of horror and sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't know." Harry said softly.

Sirius waved his hand and shook his head. "There was no way you could have. Just do me a favor and keep it to yourself. You can tell Ginny, but no one else."

Harry nodded. "I won't."

"So, tell me about Regulus from your reality." Sirius asked, a little pleading. Harry told him what he remembered and knew of Regulus Black. He told Sirius that Reg had made the Slytherin Quidditch team as seeker, that he had joined the Death Eaters when he was sixteen and then was killed when he tried to help Dumbledore and the light in their fight against Riddle. Harry didn't tell him that he stole a Horcrux; he wanted to talk to Ginny first before he talked more about that. In the end, Sirius was glad that Harry could tell him what he did. His younger brother had made some of the wrong choices, but he tried to help in the end. He and Harry left the kitchen, both feeling mixed emotions. Everyone said goodbye not too long after that and everyone but the Potters departed.

"Well I think that went well." Lily commented from the couch. "Did you get to ask Sirius about that thing?" Lily asked Harry and he nodded soberly.

"Yeah, I did."

Everyone heard the tone of voice and James had a good idea what Harry had heard. They went to bed a little while later after Lily, Harry, and Ginny filled James in on what they had been doing before everyone got there for the dinner. James grew a little excited, not only because this was a huge step in getting rid of Riddle but because he knew that now that Harry and Ginny were part of the Marauders, they would have a few people to help them along the way.


	6. Poke the Snake

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 5 – Poke The Snake

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:** _Sorry about this update being late! I couldn't access FanFiction on Friday for some reason and I was busy at work all day yesterday. So thanks for waiting and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

About an hour and a half after breakfast, Harry headed toward the kitchen were Ginny and Lily were supposed to be. A voice and music sounded just as he stepped off the stairs, drawing his attention. Harry looked in that direction, expecting to see a radio someone left on. Instead, a TV with the morning news greeted him. Harry stopped and stared, his destination momentarily forgotten.

"Harry?" Ginny called from the kitchen. She and Lily had heard him coming. "Did a Nargul attack you?" She called.

Harry could hear Lily ask Ginny what a Nargal was. He moved closer to the TV and noticed how his magic didn't seem to affect it. That was odd, back home, ever since he had realized his true power, any Muggle device was affected near him. It got annoying actually.

Lily and Ginny came out of the kitchen and found Harry standing near the TV. His hand was resting on top of it and he had a pensive look on his face.

"Never seen a TV before Harry?" Lily teased but also somewhat confused.

"Oh he has. They go haywire around him usually." Ginny quipped and looked at Harry. "Isn't that true?"

"Yeah, except this one is fine." Harry answered, squatting down to look at the tube.

"What?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"No static, no fuzz, no nothing."

"How is that possible?" Ginny asked surprised and walking forward to look at the TV too.

"A spell," Lily answered having figured out what the two were so impressed about. Harry and Ginny turned and looked at her surprised. They knew that it was possible for Muggle technology to work at magical homes, but usually they had only one or two magicals there. Lily and James had Sirius and Audrey over often enough for the Blacks to call it home and same with Remus and Tonks.

"But how?"

"It's something my company came up with just before Riddle assumed total control."

"Your company?"

"We worked on creating new and innovative spells."

"Wait, _your_ company?" Ginny breathed.

Lily nodded. "Lily's Experimental Charms Inc.," Lily told them beaming.

"That's so cool." Harry commented grinning.

"Thanks Harry." She beamed at him.

"Wow." Ginny was impressed. "That sounds great."

"It was. Great fun and good people; we came up with some good stuff."

"Can you tell me more about this spell?" Harry asked looking back at the TV.

"Sure. It's _reparo muggledom_."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Simple and so very effective."

"And it works on anything Muggle?"

"Pretty much. We never got to test it on an environment like Hogwarts or the Ministry but it seems to work fine with large crowds of wizards."

"That's awesome!" Harry was grinning and Lily was surprised at his exuberance.

"I'm surprised no one has figured this out in your reality."

"In our reality, the Ministry does everything. There is little to no entrepreneurship." Ginny said spitefully.

"Yeah that was how it was here before I started my company. After we successfully created and marketed a spell, more people started doing their own thing. The Ministry downgraded many departments and contracted out, at least until Riddle took over. He ran everyone out of business and reinstated the old Draconian laws and practices of the Ministry."

"Ginny, would you like to go shopping?" Harry asked looking at his wife with a glint in his eye.

"That depends on what we are shopping for?" Ginny replied, her eyes twinkling.

"Things that will help us give Riddle a hard time." Harry answered smiling.

"Sounds like fun." Ginny answered, a grin spreading across her face.

"You'll need money. I'll come with." Lily announced also grinning.

"That's alright. We'll figure something out." Harry tried to assure Lily.

"How exactly? Are you going to tell Muggles that you need these things because they are going to help bring a dark lord down and you'll have money to pay them with later?" Lily asked sarcastically.

Harry didn't have anything to say to that. "Fine," Harry huffed.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Lily replied grinning. She grabbed the keys and led the two outside. Once the door was loaded she looked expectantly at Harry. "Where too?"

"How about the mall?" Harry replied.

Lily just arched an eyebrow but nodded. They apparated to a dark corner of the parking garage before they walked inside together. Once they reached a clothing store, Harry and Ginny separated and headed to get some clothes. Lily went between the two and then passed the verdicts on the clothes they tried on in the fitting rooms.

Once the cart held the clothes they were going to get they headed to a different section. Harry grabbed ten backpacks. Five were black with grey trim, the others were black with red trim. They were the same brand and not very roomy, but they could put charms on it. They went over to the electronic section and Harry checked out what they had before deeming it not the things he wanted. The three bought their items and carried them outside. They put the undetectable extension charms on three backpacks and put the clothes in two of them. The other backpacks went in the last backpack.

"Best Buy next." Harry, Lily, and Ginny headed into their next stop with smiles. Ginny had just told a joke and it was made even funnier because they were so carefree. There was no need for disguises because Riddle considered Muggles beneath him and therefore paid little to no attention to them. Harry put several good quality video cameras, cameras, microphones, and listening devices in the cart. Next he bought about twenty radios and compatible head sets.

Ginny added a few GPS units when Lily explained what they did. Harry also added a laptop to the mix. Lily paid for it all without breaking a sweat. She told Harry to not worry about the amount or trying to pay them back. They put most of the electronics in the lightest backpack but divided the rest. There wasn't anything more that Harry really wanted, he figured he could do the rest with magic.

"Got everything Harry?" Lily asked.

"Yep. Let's head to Diagion Alley now." Harry said thoughtfully. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"But," Lily paled. "But you said tomorrow."

"Change of plans." Harry said shrugging.

The two started to walk away and Lily followed after groaning. "Fine, but you're doing it my way." She ordered after them.

~RP~

A couple hours later, the three Potters were in Diagion Alley. Harry was astounded at what he saw. There were beggars everywhere and they were pleading with everyone who walked the alley, shopping. Harry took a look at the people who were shopping. They were all hurried and harried. They moved in packs and they did not stop for anything that was not necessary. Not only was the atmosphere ten times more somber and dark than it was when Harry, Ron, and Hermione had broken into Gringotts, it was a lot drearier too. Almost all the shops that normally occupied the Alley were gone. They were boarded up and vacant. Some had the glass fronts broken from vandalism or something more sinister. Others had been replaced with shops that catered more towards the Dark Arts.

Harry looked at one of the many posters that were plastered on the store fronts. Looking back at him were photos of Sirius, James, Crouch, Moody, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, and Lily among others. They were all wanted for various reasons, but the same thing was at the top of the lists: Treason against the Crown.

"Treason against the crown?" Ginny asked scuffing. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Riddle has declared himself king." Lily told them softly.

"And people allowed this?" Ginny asked horrified.

Lily nodded. "They didn't really have too much of a choice."

"So where are all the shops?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All the shops. This can't be all that's left."

"Oh, no, it's not. Most are in Knockturn Alley now."

"Who are these people?" Ginny asked. She had moved down the wall to see posters that had the shape of people, but they were blacked out as their identities were unknown.

Lily smiled widely. "Ah, that's us." She said somewhat fondly but also exasperated.

Harry looked at these posters as well. There were only four hung: General, Reliant, Shaker, and Viper.

"What do you mean us?"

"The Resistance." She answered.

"Cool, code names." Ginny grinned excitedly. "Harry, I think we might need those too."

"We probably will," Harry agreed grinning. "Shaker? Really?"

"Yeah. He usually says 'it's time to shake things up a bit' or something like that before he starts."

"Pathetic." Harry shook his head but was smiling somewhat. "So who's who?"

"General is Crouch…"

"Creative." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, doesn't betray his personality at all." Ginny agreed.

"Shaker is Dawlish, Reliant is Kingsley and Viper is Moody." Lily finished.

"Are these the only four who operate?" Harry asked confused as he scanned the posters closely.

"Not at all," Lily answered shaking her head. "These are the four that have been acting stupidly… or almost killed Riddle." She added thoughtfully.

"Who almost killed Riddle?" Harry asked surprised.

"Kingsley. He had Riddle in his sights and was about to do it when Dumbledore stopped him. Now I know why." Lily added sighing.

"And the others?"

"The General is known as the leader of the Resistance so obviously Riddle would want him captured or killed. Viper and Reliant are known to be good duelers and have caused the Death Eaters a couple headaches. Moody and Dawlish were idiots and carved their code names into things to let the Death Eaters know who was behind the attack. Kingsley was known accidently. Moody carved it into a scene when he helped the old Auror destroy a convoy."

"So what's yours?" Ginny's eyes were twinkling as she asked the question.

"James is Trailblazer, Sirius is Scorecard, Remus is Boy Scout, and I'm Tempo."

"Boy Scout? Tempo?" Harry asked a little confused.

"I came up with Boy Scout. Remus is way too good of a person for much of anything else and it sort of stuck after that. And James and Sirius came up with Tempo because my plans always go off without a hitch."

"I still don't get it." Ginny said confused.

"My plans are easy to follow and have done pretty well so far. So they say I set the tempo for the mission."

"I get it," Harry said in understanding. "I like it."

"What's a Boy Scout?" Ginny asked confused. Harry chuckled and briefly explained about the Muggle Boy Scouts and what their values were. When he was finished she laughed and nodded. "You're right Lily, that's perfect for him."

"Come on, let's move on. We don't want to be seen standing here for too long." Lily urged them. They nodded and started walking again. As they continued down the alley, Lily was on look out. Her eyes were flicking around and her demeanor became ever more on edge the longer they stayed.

"Calm down. There is little to be nervous of." Harry murmured stepping up beside Lily as they peered into a building front.

"Harry, you have no idea how often he comes here." Lily muttered through her lips.

"He can't recognize you." Harry reminded her. It was true; she had been disguised as a black haired woman with a short haircut and a much more angular face. Ginny had blond hair and transformed to look somewhere between sixteen and eighteen. Harry had short brown hair, a small beard and held himself in a lazy, almost carefree manner.

"But he-" Lily began.

"I can take care of myself. So can Ginny. And so can you." Harry reminded her gently.

Lily just rolled her eyes, "That's not the point." She followed the two over to a different store. Whatever was inside, Harry was intrigued, but Lily wasn't paying attention. She was looking around and finally spotted what she had been dreading.

"We need to leave!" She hissed to the other two. But they didn't move. "Now!" Lily urgently tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"Stop!" Harry's command did nothing to alleviate her actions. "Stop Mum!" That did stop her. "Act normal, well normal for how everyone else here is acting. If we dash out of here right now, than we draw attention to ourselves."

Lily froze as she understood his point. Then she paled as she thought about what she almost did.

"Don't worry about it." Harry told her softly. He gently guided her into Ginny who was standing just behind Harry. Harry looked at the approaching mass of black, scrutinizing the faces. He recognized many. And, as the group came closer, he recognized even more. The Death Eaters here wore no masks. They had only their long black cloaks on and Harry could tell from the look on several people's faces that they enjoyed the power they held. Some in the very back of the group had what seemed to be a permanent grimace on their faces, as if they were there only because they were coerced or because they couldn't stand to live like the people in the alley.

"Oh no! Severus is here." Lily moaned when she caught sight of her old friend. Harry followed her gaze to land on the man that looked exactly as Harry remembered him. He looked maybe a little bit more stern and miserable than the last time Harry had seen him but given the circumstances, Harry wasn't about to hold that against him.

The group stopped near them, and Harry and the girls watched curiously. Riddle stood in the front of the group, acting and standing as if he was king. He looked exactly as he had when he and Harry had dueled in the Great Hall at Hogwarts two years ago. His snake like appearance confirmed for Harry that the Horcruxes did exist in this world. Harry noticed how those that had not melted away when the group approached now stood on the sides of the street, trying to go unnoticed.

"Severus, do you see these people?" Riddle asked. The cold and cruel voice made shivers run up Harry's spine. He had forgotten how Riddle had sounded.

"I do my lord." Severus answered. His voice was smooth but cautious and a little wary.

"Pick one." Riddle directed. More people tried to leave the alley at this point, but Harry noted that they were kept from going more than three feet. Behind him, Ginny tried it and felt some sort of magical barrier keeping her in sight for Riddle and his party.

"My lord?"

"Pick one. Preferably a woman for our revel tonight."

"My lord, I'd rather not be involved." Snape's reply was tight.

"If you do not, then you will suffer my disappointment." Riddle said icily.

Severus swallowed and looked around. Apparently he was taking too much time because Riddle grabbed Severus by the arm and dragged him over to where Harry and the girls stood. His followers surrounded Harry and the girls in a u formation, the building behind them boxing them in. Behind Harry, Lily's hand went to Ginny's arm in fright. Ginny put her free hand over Lily's in a soothing manner and kept her focus on the group in front of her. Harry stood facing Riddle tall and proud. Riddle was surprised at his display, these days everyone cowered before him. No one looked him in the eye, ever. Not even most of his followers.

"I think one of these two would do nicely." Riddle said leering. "Maybe even both."

"My Lord-."

"Pick one Severus or face my displeasure."

Severus sighed and looked at the two girls. "The one on the left." He muttered finally. Riddle gave Lily an appraising look and then looked at Ginny.

"She'll do nicely. Take the other one too." He nodded to his followers who moved to grab Lily but Harry spoke.

"I'm afraid that my friends will not be accompanying you tonight." Harry spoke calmly and not bothering to disguise his voice. Riddle was shocked into silence. He had never been talked back to. At least not for some time anyway. The last time had been back when Dumbledore was still around.

"What did you just say?" His voice was deadly.

"I believe that my friends are disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Harry repeated slowly and carefully. Everyone stiffened in surprise and shock and Harry noticed quite a few wands now in people's hands.

"It is not a request." Riddle answered after a moment.

"It does not really matter if it is or not, for none of us are inclined to humor you and your followers tonight." Harry quipped.

Riddle was in shock. Just who was this man that would defy him, the leader of the Wizarding World? "Do you know who I am?" Riddle asked coldly.

Harry gave him a mysterious smile. "Oh do I ever." Harry watched as the cold red eyes evaluated him. His smile widened when Riddle decided to chalk him up as an insolent brat.

"I grow tired of this. Take the women." Riddle moved to turn away.

Lucius and Avery raised their wands but Harry just shook his head, smiling. "I'm afraid that you will have to seek other means of entertainment tonight. My friends and I shall be disappearing shortly and there is nothing you can do about it."

Riddle stopped his followers with a wave of the hand and looked at Harry curiously. "There is a magical barrier preventing people from leaving. My own followers could not leave if they wanted to. You will be escaping me only by death today."

"Do try old boy." Harry quipped.

"Do you not fear me boy? Do you understand what is about to happen to you?" Riddle snarled at him, a little intrigued by this oddity before him.

"Well I don't know the exact science behind it, but I'm about to disapparate, taking my two friends with me. After that, I'll be home where I'll have a rather long talk with a few people." Harry answered shrugging. "And no, I do not fear you."

Harry laughed at the shocked looks on everyone's face. He felt a slap – lightly – to the back of his head by Ginny.

"Don't get cheeky." She muttered.

"To late for that," Lily muttered to Ginny. She was glaring at the back of Harry's head. That long talk would be with her tonight.

Riddle's eyes moved to Lily at her words. This trio was unnerving him with their display of confidence and lack of terror, although the woman on the left sounded a bit more afraid of him then the other two. They all had accents of those who lived here all their lives which ruled them out as foreigners.

"Oh, and I just thought you should know snake face, your reign is numbered." Harry told Riddle, his expression suddenly completely serious.

"You, insolent, little-." Riddle's hand went for his wand.

"And that is our cue to leave." Harry said and clapped his hands once. He then made a pushing motion with his hands and the crowd of Death Eaters, along with Riddle, were blown off their feet and back several feet. Before Riddle or any of the others could recover Harry, Ginny, and Lily had disapparated.

~RP~

Lily, Harry, and Ginny arrived in Godric's Hollow in a big heap. Harry managed to extricate himself first and stood up, looking rather pleased with himself. Lily stood up after untangling herself from Ginny and stared at Harry, her face pale with anger.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screeched, "What the hell was that display?"

"It was nothing really-." Harry started to say.

"Nothing?" Lily shrieked. "You realize that you just painted a giant target on your head?"

"Well yeah, that was sort of the point." Harry answered extending a hand to Ginny who had not got off the ground yet. She had been watching Harry and Lily intrigued.

"B-but," Lily stuttered and then looked at the two younger Potters. "What?"

"Riddle has been unopposed for far too long. You could see it that in the way he acted today. It's time he knew that there is a new player in this fucked up game you have going on."

"You plan…" Lily trailed off and swallowed before speaking again. "…was to provoke Riddle all along?"

"Well not all along, no." Harry shook his head. "But eventually we were going to have to poke the snake. Admittedly it was a little sooner than I thought but it still needed to be done."

Lily looked at the young man in front of her and remembered that he had done this before. She huffed in frustration, knowing that he had a point but not liking it one bit. "Alright, I'll trust your knowledge on this one."

Harry grinned at her and bobbed his head. "Thanks." He knew she was mad, but he wasn't about to let that stop him.


	7. Less Is More

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 6 – Less Is More

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Sorry about updating today instead of yesterday! I have a worm or virus or something on my computer which screws with my internet connection. Just when I think it's gone it comes back. GRRR! Anyway, thanks for your patience, and here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

"Harry pissed Riddle off earlier today." Lily said turning from the window where she had been standing. James, Sirius, Audrey, Remus, and Dora were gathered in her living room. Harry and Ginny had asked the two older Potters to get everyone together, for they had something they wanted to say. Right now, the two younger Potters were missing and the Marauders were asking James and Lily about them, capitalizing on their momentary absence. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Theirs jaws were almost to the floor with that statement. Lily couldn't help but chuckle a little at their faces.

"Wha…?" Sirius asked.

"Pissed off…" Remus' voice died.

"Riddle?" James finished in a high pitched voice.

Lily nodded and then told them the story of Diagion Alley. When she finished, everyone was still staring at her in astonishment.

"How the hell did you guys get out of there?" James asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I knew the barrier was up preventing us from apparating. I also was well aware that Harry was insulting Riddle not two feet in front of me. Next thing I knew, Riddle was getting ready to kill us when we were apparating away."

"Well at least we know we have the right guy for the job." Sirius commented in awe.

"Maybe he has a plan?" Remus offered hoping that it was true.

"Oh he has a plan." James said looking over at his friends. "I have no idea what it is, but he does have a plan."

"Helps that he's your son," Sirius joked laughing.

James got a weird look on his face at that comment. "Yea…" James agreed in a voice that was only slightly above a whisper. Everyone heard it though and Dora started talking to cover the awkward moment.

"Well let's think about it logically."

"Yes, let's." Sirius said sitting up and straightening in an effort to look smart.

"Oh don't even try Sirius; we all know you can't be logical." Lily quipped from the window.

They all laughed as Sirius looked at Lily shocked. "Oi!"

"So what's Harry's next step?" Dora asked looking at Lily and James.

The two Potters looked at each other before shrugging. "I don't know. He hasn't said." James answered. Everyone considered that before a moment before Audrey broke the silence.

"But why would he do such a thing?" Audrey asked still not able to grasp the concept of standing up to and provoking Riddle. "Is it wise?"

James shrugged. "If I could get away no problem, then I would probably do the same thing. Is it wise? Probably not."

"Well now I know where Harry gets it from." Everyone turned to the kitchen door to see Harry and Ginny walking in, grins on their faces.

~RP~

In the kitchen, Harry and Ginny were having a conversation. Ginny was sitting on the table, her legs resting on the chair and her arm propped on them, holding her head in a hand as she watched Harry pace along the table.

"So, now what?" Ginny asked.

"Hopefully the Marauders are up to the task." Harry said sighing heavily. "I think as we go, we might gain more followers eventually, but until then, it's just going to be us."

"I think they are more than up to it. James and Sirius seem to be some of the best duelers we know. Lily can handle herself as well and we know Dora is accomplished."

"Remus is one of the best that we have ever met as well." Harry added.

"Exactly. Honestly, I think that the smaller we keep this organization, the better. So don't worry too much Harry," Ginny comforted him. "Now, we need to decide on where we go from here. You have a room full of people out there who are ready to follow you."

Harry leaned against the counter opposite of Ginny and sighed heavily. "Maybe we shouldn't have broken from the Order. What if Crouch's approach is the right one?"

"You know as well as I do that's not true." Ginny told him. "Crouch is egotistical and controlling. He throws people in a cell that replicates the effects of Azkaban for a small crime like talking back. He's little better than Riddle himself." Ginny ranted at him. She continued until she noticed a small smile on Harry's face. She trailed off in mid rant and raised her eyebrows at him.

"And here I thought you might play devil's advocate." Harry teased lightly.

"Not a chance in hell when it comes to him." Ginny replied laughing.

"We need to tell the others." Harry said looking at her.

"Well obviously, but don't you think you should figure out what we're going to do first?" Ginny asked.

Harry started laughing. "Yes we do need to do that, but I meant that we need to tell Sirius, Remus, Audrey, and Dora about the Horcruxes and such." Harry explained grinning.

"Ah. Yes, that would be a good idea. But after we do that, they are going to want to know what's next. So, what's our next step?" She asked.

Harry sighed and thought for a moment. "We need to get the Horcruxes obviously, but before we do that we should have a way to get rid of them."

"And we should make sure that we have to find them." Ginny also pointed out.

Harry sighed. "Well I guess the next step is to talk to Slughorn and talk to James and Lily about commissioning a Goblin sword."

"Don't you need the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Any goblin made sword will do." Harry answered shaking his head. "We just have to imbibe it with basilisk venom."

"Oh that'll be easy." Ginny commented sarcastically.

"Yeah," Harry agreed nodding and grimacing. "Come on; let's go talk to the others." Harry and Ginny walked into the living room to find everyone gathered and talking softly.

~RP~

"You have some explaining to do mister." Sirius said looking at Harry.

"It's dangerous out there and we need you!" James added.

"What the hell were you thinking about provoking Riddle?" Remus threw his bit in.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and started laughing. "Were they like this in school?"

"Hey! Answer their questions!" Audrey chided.

"Alright, sorry," Harry stopped laughing and sat on the arm of the couch. "Like we told Lily, it's high time someone showed Riddle that he is no longer unopposed."

"But provoking Riddle?" Audrey asked in astonishment.

"We were going to have to poke the snake sometime." Harry said shrugging.

"It just happened to be yesterday." Ginny added.

Everyone looked at each other in surprise and Harry and Ginny took the opportunity to move on. "So we have some questions for all of you." Ginny said sitting down next to him. "We know about Lily and James, but we would like to know about you now. Do you want to leave Crouch and his organization?"

"Yes." Remus answered first and immediately. "He's too aggressive."

"We've lost more men, and women, in the last few months then we have ever before." Sirius added nodding in agreement.

"We've achieved nothing." Audrey added.

"Riddle himself considers the order little to no issue for him." Dora added.

"Have you heard anything new from them?" Harry asked curiously. He was wondering if people had gone back to help Crouch or if it was just him and his lieutenants now.

"I heard that Moody and Wormtail blew up several booths in the marketplace near Hogsmeade and Dawlish blew up a convoy heading to Hogwarts." Sirius said scowling.

"Oh great, they're still continuing with that waste of time and effort." James huffed.

"What?" Harry asked confused looking at James.

It was Lily who answered in explanation. "James has been upset since this practice started. They were blowing up people's livelihoods and called it progress."

"Bloody morons," James spat shaking his head.

"Moody, Crouch, and the others believed it was a means to an end." Sirius added.

"Two wrongs do not make a right," Audrey said frowning. It was clear she agreed with James.

"The problem with what they were doing was that it didn't really affect Riddle that much. They would blow up the markets the Death Eaters frequent or the convoys that are bound for Hogwarts and their actions usually have consequences to the people that own the destroyed product or convoy." Lily added.

"Like last week, Moody and Wormtail blew up a convoy that was heading for Hogwarts. Because the owner of the destroyed goods couldn't deliver them to Riddle, Riddle tortured and then killed the man for his failure." James told Harry.

"And still Crouch encourages these attacks?" Harry asked.

The group nodded soberly.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and sighed. "Figures." Harry was suddenly aware that they were all looking at him with expectant faces, making him realize that the new Resistance group had formed, and he was at the center of it.

"So Harry, what do we do now?" Remus asked.

Harry sat down on the arm of Lily's chair and rubbed his neck. "Before we do anything, I have some things to tell you and ask of you."

"What do you have to tell us?" Audrey asked.

"Well first, I would like to ask you to swear an oath of fealty to me and this group." Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I know how this sounds." Harry said in an assuring voice, "but I have long learned the problems with spies in my midst. It cost my parents their lives and it nearly killed me and my friends several times."

"What if we don't swear the oath?" Sirius asked.

"Then I only tell you what you need to know to do your job and you will not be informed of anything bigger." Harry answered calmly and gazed at everybody. They all looked at each other, all silently asking their significant other if they were willing to take the vow.

Lily stood up first and turned to face Harry. "I will. I swear on my magic and on my life that I will follow you and your orders and not betray you or this group to any." Lily vowed, her wand glowing brightly as she spoke the words to Harry. She made to move aside, but Harry stopped her.

"And I swear, Lily Potter, on my magic and on my life that I will protect your trust in me and this group." Harry replied, also binding himself to her and the group. Everyone smiled as they realized what Harry did. With his oath coupled to their own, they truly could never betray each other. One by one, James, Remus, Dora, Sirius, Ginny, and Audrey followed suit.

"Thank you everyone." Harry thanked them. They inclined their heads in return. "And now, I think it's better for everyone if we told you our story." Harry said. With the help of Ginny, Harry told his story about his life up to now. When he was finished, everyone was silent as they thought about what Harry had just told them.

"Horcruxes. No wonder we can't kill him." Remus sighed heavily.

"Indeed." Harry agreed. "But all is not lost. We can still do it."

"It's just going to take some work." Ginny added.

"So that's why you wanted to talk to me the other day." Sirius said slowly.

Harry looked at him and nodded. Everyone looked at him in curiosity except James and Lily. James had long ago told Lily when they first married as Sirius tended to become a little depressed on the day that his brother had died. Sirius looked at Harry and then at the group. It was everyone that he trusted in the room and with the oaths, no one he didn't want to know about the story would.

Sirius drew a deep breath and then told the others the story of his brother. When he was done, he sat back and was drawn into Audrey's arms. She hugged her husband close to him as Harry started to speak again.

"So that's an obvious difference between this reality and mine, but I'm pretty sure I know where each and every Horcrux is, save one."

"Which one?"

"Well I don't know what it is," admitted Harry a little reluctantly.

"But didn't you do this before?" Dora asked confused.

"I was the seventh Horcrux in my reality. I destroyed it by dying myself." Harry explained.

"Oh, right… I forgot that you died." Dora said a little sheepishly.

Ginny chuckled. "Yeah, it's hard to believe." She agreed. "But here, Riddle has succeeded in killing both Harry and Neville. He used Harry's death to create the final Horcrux."

"I am hoping that I'll be able to discover it when I examine Lily and James' memory." Harry explained patiently.

"I do not envy that task." Sirius muttered softly. Others could only nod in agreement with that sentiment.

"So what is our first course of action?" James asked looking at his young friend.

"I need to speak to Slughorn to prove my theory is correct. And we'll also need to have a way to get rid of the Horcruxes when we find them."

"Do you have any ideas on that?" Sirius asked. "Because there are very few ways you can really get rid of them, and a lot of them are not things that I want to even think about using."

"Like what?" Dora asked.

"Fiendfyre for one thing." Sirius answered shuddering slightly.

"Oh great." Audrey moaned, not liking the situation.

"Well, I do have another idea, but it's probably just as dangerous." Harry said. He told them how he had used the sword of Gryffindor to destroy the Horcruxes and how it had been imbibed with basilisk venom.

"So now we get to kill Riddle's basilisk?" Remus asked a little nervously. Harry looked at him and shrugged looking a little hesitant and uncertain. "Oh great," he moaned.

"No problem, we'll just cover our eyes and strike with swords." James said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lily excitedly yelled and sat up straight.

"What?" James asked his wife as everyone eyed her in surprise.

"Basilisk venom is used in some potions right?" She asked grinning.

"Sure," Sirius answered wondering where she was going with this.

"And Riddle can get to his Basilisk whenever he wants, right?" She asked grinning widely and her eyes shining with excitement.

"Yeah…," James answered nodding slowly.

"Well who do we know that conceivably has access to both those things?" Everyone was silent for a moment, but Harry got it first. He stayed silent because he wanted to know how everyone would react. Ginny took her cue from Harry, for she had figured it out as well. She was wondering how long Harry wanted to wait before meeting with the Potions Master.

"Oh bloody hell!" Sirius moaned when he figured it out. "No. No way." He flat out denied.

"Sirius Black, you better not be saying no because of some stupid childhood grudge." Lily's eyes flashed as she spoke to the Marauder.

"No, I'm saying no because he's a lying, cheating, slimy git!"Sirius defended himself.

"Padfoot," James started but was cut off by Sirius.

"That bloody bastard is the reason you two lost your child!" Sirius yelled.

Lily stood up and had her wand pointed at the Marauder after that statement. "Severus Snape is not the one who betrayed us to the Riddle. The prophecy was known to several people. You have no evidence that it was Severus who told Riddle!"

"The greasy bastard was ejected from the Hog's Head by Aberforth that night Tralawney made the prediction!" Sirius countered back, also standing up. "Who the fuck else could it have been?"

"There were several people in the pub that night. It didn't help that the whole Order knew about it several days later. You have no actual proof that it was Severus." Lily's eyes flashed.

"Padfoot, Lily, both of you calm down." James said slowly rising.

"No James! Your wife is saying that Snivellus, _Snivellus_ James, is not only on our side, but not responsible for the death of my godson!"

"It's true Pads," James said softly. "Severus is a good man and we were idiots in Hogwarts."

Sirius looked at James as if he had been betrayed. He looked at Harry who was watching the scene in front of him with curiosity and a little apprehension. For his part, Harry was wondering if he should be worried about the future encounters between the two men, for Harry fully intended to bring Severus into the loop, and soon.

"Harry? Tell them. Tell them that Snivellus is the enemy! That he's working for Riddle!"

Harry took a deep breath and measured the mood in the room before sighing and standing up. He wet his lips before speaking, his green eyes soft and sympathetic. "Sirius, in my reality, when Riddle went after Lily, Severus lost all faith and belief in Riddle."

"OH COME ON!" Sirius yelled in frustration and turned away from the group.

Harry continued, everyone had to hear this anyway. "He turned spy for Dumbledore and helped to protect and save lives. What I do know for sure is that he had his own torrid history, and he was a man with very conflicted emotions. What I also know, is that he was one of the bravest men I ever knew."

"Padfoot my old friend," Remus said getting up and laying a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, but think back to when Lily and James were attacked. Severus was there for Lily as often as he could be. You know as well as I that he helped. It's time you left this schoolboy grudge behind."

Sirius whirled on Remus, his face drawn in a scowl. "Moony, don't tell me that you are also going to stand for this?"

James touched his wife's shoulder and she sat down, still fuming, but not itching to hex Sirius anymore. Remus sighed heavily. "Sirius, take a look around at the people gathered here. These are the only people that we can trust as of right now." Remus gestured at the room of people. "We just broke from the Order, no help will be coming our way from them. Riddle already wants Harry for being a cheeky bastard to him in Diagion Alley. Once we really get going, he's going to try to hunt us down like sheep for slaughter."

Sirius made to interrupt, but Remus kept going. "We are going to need every person we can get to pull this off. James, Lily, Harry, and Ginny all vouch for Severus. Not only would he be an asset to our operation here, as he knows all about Riddle and his ongoing activity, but he may even be in a position for a spy on Crouch. There are only a few other people that I would trust to join us."

"Anyone would be better than Snivellus." Sirius muttered growling.

"Sirius, let's try something else." Harry said speaking up. "Why do you hate Severus so much?"

"He was a scrawny git who dabbled in the dark arts while we were at Hogwarts. He tried to get Moony expelled when he found out he was a werewolf. He attacked James and me every chance he got. He was a Slytherin." Sirius answered immediately.

"And you feel that you're justified in declaring that a man who risked his life to help his friend, hours after the attack, brewed pain potions, calming draughts, and passed information to your Order in order to better take down Riddle is working for Riddle?"

"Y-yes." Sirius answered, not feeling so sure of himself at the moment.

"And you feel that your grudge from school that was based on House rivalries, petty differences, and the mistakes of youth also justifies your reasons for hating Severus?" Harry asked gently.

"I," Sirius paused and looked at Harry. "N-no." He knew his grudge was petty. He had never really been able to let it go. Everyone was right, Severus had changed and helped as much as he could, but Sirius didn't want to see it. He looked at James and Lily and then at Remus and Dora before looking at Audrey and Ginny before finally looking at Harry. Harry's eyes were twinkling and he had a soft smile on his face.

Harry knew that Sirius knew that his grudge was petty. "All I ask for Sirius is that you try to be civil with Severus when he gets here. I don't want to have to blast you apart every time you're in the same room together." Sirius just looked at him with the expression of reluctance. "I'm not asking for you to suddenly love him like a brother, just to be civil," Harry went on.

"I-," Sirius paused and then nodded. "I'll try Harry."

Harry grinned and nodded. "That's all I ask."

"So, now that we have that all figured out, when do you plan on contacting Severus?" Lily asked curiously.

"Soon. The sooner the better." Harry answered. Harry looked at the group in front of him and gazed at all the faces.

"I just want you to know, that Ginny and I have talked at great length about the situation here. I know you expect me to save the day, but I want you to know, that I'm going to need all your help. Our mantra this time is less is more. I lost everyone in this room in my reality, and I'm not going to repeat that experience. We do everything after it has been planned out. We work in groups of at least two. Nobody does anything without approval. Nobody engages Riddle until we're ready. As of right now, we have only one mission, and that's to find the Horcruxes. We don't talk to anybody else about what we are doing. The first three things on our list is this: finding and talking to Slughorn, getting Severus with us, and finding a way to get rid of the Horcruxes once we have them. Those are the things we need to do first and fast."

"So, James and Sirius, since you two are of old families, we have a question for you." Ginny spoke up after beaming at her husband.

"Shoot." James answered. Sirius was still a little too embarrassed and uncomfortable to speak.

"Can we commission a Goblin sword? How much would it cost?"

"An arm and a leg," James answered sighing. "But why do you need to commission a sword?"

"Like we said earlier, there are only a few ways to get rid of Horcruxes. We figured a sword would be the easiest to handle." Ginny told him grinning.

"You do have a point." Lily said laughing. "But, I don't think the Goblins have made a sword in a long time. It would take months."

"Well thankfully, we won't have to wait that long." James said grinning.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"We have a few Goblin made weapons in our vault at Gringotts. After we get them it'll just be a question of getting the venom to imbibe the blade with." James said.

Lily looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh yes, because that'll be the easy part." Lily snorted. "You're forgetting that Gringotts is required to report you to Riddle if you try to stop by."

"Well we can probably come to an arrangement." James said giving Lily a significant look.

Harry saw it but didn't say anything.

"I think we should divide up jobs," Audrey said suddenly, "in the interests of time and all."

"That's a good idea actually," Harry commented. "Who is the closest to Slughorn?"

Everyone looked at Lily. She shrugged. "I guess I am. But there is no way that Harry and James are going to Gringotts without me." She huffed folding her arms.

"Or me." Ginny added.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Well it was a good idea Audrey," Harry commented dryly. "Although I think there are some other jobs we can divide up."

Ginny pulled her notebook out and flipped it to the list they had made earlier. For the rest of the evening and late into the night, they all planned for the coming next few days.


	8. The Heirs

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 7 – The Heirs

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**_ So I know this is a long chapter and it's mostly filled with talking. But bear with me please, it's all incredibly important. I looked through it, trying to see if I could minimize it or condense it in some way, but it has to be like this. _

_And thank you all for that last set of reviews! All I can say in regards to your questions is read on! But fear not, the answers to your questions will be answered eventually. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

"Hello Ragnok. I was hoping to access my vault today." James said sauntering up to the goblin's counter. The goblin looked at him curiously and cocked his head.

"Mr. Potter, it is highly dangerous of you to be here." Ragnok told him in a quiet voice that did not carry after a moment.

James just grinned and leaned against the counter. "Only of you tell anyone."

"I am bound by the oaths my race was made to swear to the Dark Lord," Ragnok replied coldly.

"Perhaps, but did you promise the time that you would tell him?" James asked innocently.

Ragnok give James a piercing look and then a menacing grin formed on his face. "No Mr. Potter, that was never established."

"So maybe you could wait to inform him until after I visit my vault and leave the bank?"

"Perhaps that can be arranged." Ragnok agreed after a moment before he looked around. James leaned in and raised his eyebrows, inviting the expected question. "Mr. Potter, you were set up with a card that no one can trace but Gringotts. Why do you need to get into your vault? Surely the card is still working?"

"Oh yes. The card is fine. But you see, I cannot get into the vault and to the heirlooms with the card." James answered sounding like a conspirator.

Ragnok extended a long fingered hand. "I can make it so that your card can be a portkey. It will transport you to outside the vault. Just use your key or the other way to get inside."

James nodded and reached in his coat pocket. He withdrew what looked like a black credit card and extended it to the goblin. "Which vault will I be transported to?"

"Your family vault. However if you wanted to go to the Inheritance vault then you specify before you say the password."

"Which is?"

"Your family motto." Ragnok said finishing and handing it back.

James grinned merrily and accepted. "Thank you dear sir. On that note, I'd like you to move an additional hundred thousand galleons to the inheritance vault and in six months another twenty thousand. Keep up the twenty thousand deposits every eight months from now until the Dark Lord is defeated." James directed. "Oh and could you draw up a separate card that only accesses the inheritance vault?" James asked as the idea suddenly hit him.

Ragnok scribbled down the instructions and looked up at James at the last bit. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Sir?"

"Just trust me for a little bit longer my long fingered friend. The day is approaching. It may not be tomorrow or next week, but it is coming."

The goblin blinked and then nodded slowly. He folded and tucked the piece of paper into his breast pocket. "I will hold you to it my Lord." Ragnok replied solemnly. James blinked once then extended his hand. The two shook and James grinned when the handshake was over.

"Thank you for your support my friend. Now if I could visit my vault? I promise to be fast and not take up to much of your associates' time or energy." James said tucking the card back in his pocket.

Ragnok looked around, searching for someone. "There are no associates available at this moment," Ragnok paused and James inclined his head.

"I am happy to wait."

"I'm sure you are. However, you do not have the time." Ragnok replied smirking slightly. "I have finished my current task; I shall show to your vault my Lord." He climbed off his stool and came around the desk to lead the way towards where the carts waited.

Surprised but humbled, James inclined his head. "Thank you my friend, you honor me." James replied formally and followed him into the passageway.

James climbed in after a second and then Ragnok started them on the breakneck journey and continued for sometime before arriving outside the vault. James climbed out and walked up to the vault. He closed his eyes and put his hand on the door. "Lux intenebris," James spoke clearly and slowly. The stone wall melted away before him and James walked inside. Once he was inside, the wall formed back up, leaving Ragnok outside. When the door was once more reformed, James looked to the spot he knew Harry was standing and nodded.

"We are alone Harry," James said as he moved to the back of the vault and started to sort through some of the weaponry in there.

Harry lowered the hood and folded the sides of the invisibility cloak over his shoulders, leaving it clasped around his neck, so it looked like a cape.

"What was with the over the top flattery with the goblin?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow at James.

"I find it is easier to deal with goblins when you remain cheery. They grow tired of you faster that way and expedite your business. Plus, it's funny to watch them react to kindness and niceties," James added grinning.

Harry just shook his head at James and turned to look at the vault around him. The Potter family vault was filled with tomes, goblin made weaponry, gems, money, and what Harry could only assume was family heirlooms. But the vault itself was impressive. It was not a vault, it was a cavern. It was five, make that ten, times bigger than the Lestrange's vault. He was gazing around in wonder before he realized that James was talking to him.

"Sorry James. What were you saying?" Harry asked tearing his gaze from the vault.

"I take it from your look you either don't have this vault or haven't found it yet." James commented smiling.

"Yeah. I imagine it's there, but I just haven't gotten to it yet."

"When you get home just tell the goblins you want access to the family vault and a blood test performed." James said and Harry nodded.

"Right. Thanks."

"My pleasure. So here's one sword." James held up an ornate sword that Harry moved forward to examine. "And here is another."

The second made Harry's jaw drop. "B-but, that, this, this is Godric Gryffindor's sword," breathed Harry. It was the exact same as the sword he had pulled out of the Sorting Hat.

"Well yeah." James said like it was obvious. Harry looked at him confused. "Harry," James voice was filled with disbelief that Harry didn't know this. "We're related to Gryffindor."

Harry could only stare at James in shock and surprise, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I'll explain later. Trust me." James looked around one more time, filled a backpack with some tomes, weaponry, and other items.

"Right," Harry said deciding to find out about his family heritage later and tucking Gryffindor's sword into his belt. James threw him the scabbard and Harry buckled it on smiling slightly. Once it was on safely, Harry pulled the invisibility cloak back on over himself. They walked back outside where Ragnok was waiting.

"Excellent timing my Lord," Ragnok said inclining his head.

They headed back up to the surface and parted ways with the goblin before the two Potters walked outside. When they entered the alley, James looked either way and froze. Harry only just avoided walking into him as he realized James had stopped. There, standing in front of them, were five Death Eaters, with their wands drawn.

James' body may have frozen, but his eyes scanned the whole street, taking in the scene. From everyone's perspective, it was five versus one and it was the apparent law versus a wanted criminal. James sighed, relaxing his appearance and looked at them with only mild curiosity on his face. "Can I help you?"

"You are under arrest James Potter."

"You will refer to me as Lord Potter, Mulciber, or you shall feel the power of my wand." James spat, his eyes narrowed as he looked at the offending Death Eater.

The Death Eaters looked affronted and astonished at James' tone. "Your title is no more," Mulciber said in dismissal. "Only those who have sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord retain their titles."

"And Voldemort knows that he cannot claim my title. Try as he might." The Death Eaters were astonished that James used his name. Harry was too considering what it meant.

"You will surrender it to him." Mulciber spat, getting over the shock first.

James shook his head, a teasing smile on his lips. "I shall never surrender. The Dark Lord's reign is almost over! He will soon see his last sunrise!" Magic started swirling around James as he spoke. "Voldemort will not be King forever! He shall fall and it will be by the people he so fears!"

"You speak rubbish and riddles Potter!"

"And you are insolent." James replied coolly. "You will learn respect!" James' wand was out and slashing through the air. He stunned Mulciber and put a full body bind on another before anyone realized what was happening. Harry got a stunner off, which hit the third man. He had to duck a curse that only just missed James in the next second though. James dropped to his hunches and fired a stunner off as well, getting the fourth Death Eater. The last Death Eater was trying to run away, but Harry managed to trip him, sending him to the pavement on his face. James' sleeping spell hit him in the back not a second later.

A small crowd had gathered when they realized that James had seemingly singlehandedly taken out five Death Eaters. James looked at them, standing there and watching him in absolute astonishment before making a rash decision and addressing them.

"My fellow magical beings! You are Muggleborn or Half Bloods! So fucking what? You can do magic! Why stay here in squalor and misery? Leave this island! Do not give in to Voldemort! You can leave this country and get wands abroad! There is another, my friend, who is changing the tide of this war. He'll need your help soon, for this is our world! Ours to change! Ours to fix! And I'm not going to let an attention deprived, power seeking maniac take control of my life and home! This is our home! It's time we took it back!"

There was some muttering as the crowd listened to James' words. Not a moment after James was finished, a flash of light lit up the street and Harry paled, hidden by the invisibility cloak. Riddle was standing just behind the crowd, his head cocked as he listened to James' words.

"Nice speech Lord Potter." Riddle's cold words sounded, causing people to freeze in fear. The crowd parted, leaving a clear lane between both James and Riddle. Harry could only see sympathy and pity of everyone gathered which meant that they probably all thought that this was the last time they would see James Potter.

"Why thank you." James replied bending at the waist in an over exaggerated bow and a tone that sounded as if they were conversing over dinner.

"Too bad nobody will act on it." Riddle said softly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." James commented idly.

Riddle sneered at James. "News of your rather bloody and brutal death will drown out your speech." He told him, his red eyes boring into James and his cold, heartless voice causing Harry's hair to stand on end.

"You have to hit me first." James countered as he gathered himself for what was coming.

The two eyed each other for the span of several heartbeats and then Riddle reacted. Time seemed to have slowed down as they both raised their wands. Riddle released a deadly curse as James cast a shield charm that enveloped him and Harry. The spell hit the shield and caused a brilliant show of colors. Riddle's spell dissipated against James' shield, leaving James standing there without a scratch. Shock, awe, and surprise were etched into every face watching. Apparently, people were not used to people holding their own against Riddle, Harry noted with some interest.

James' face quickly morphed to a smile, clearly mocking Riddle. Riddle was unaccustomed to someone beating that particular spell and was too surprised to do anything more than gap at him. Knowing the pause would last mere seconds; James gave a mock salute to Riddle before throwing a handful of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder into the street before him. In the cover of the darkness, James turned and gripped Harry under the elbow. Once he had Harry in a firm hold, James turned and apparated away as a killing curse came flying at them.

They apparated directly back to Godric's Hollow, right inside the Potter's living room. James released Harry who staggered back from James, looking at his friend in shock and awe.

"Wow." Harry said taking the cloak off slowly.

"What?" James asked looking up at him. He saw that Harry's gaze was looking at him in admiration. "Oh, yeah," James mumbled and trailed off looking uncomfortable.

Harry could only look on in amazement. After a moment he looked at James with a wide grin. "Good speech."

"Oh thanks." James answered shrugging.

"I think you are underestimating what people will do after that. Do you have a resistance radio show?" Harry asked his mind racing.

"No, we would be detected." James said shaking his head and his tone sounding like it would be suicide to do so.

"Not necessarily. I have an idea."

"Obviously," James commented looking at Harry smirking. "I'm not going to like this idea am I?"

"That remains to be seen my friend." Harry answered smirking as well. "By the way, are you sure you need my help?"

James just chuckled. "That was about the best I can do against Riddle."

"Well-" Harry started but was interrupted by a pair of red heads, one of which was very angry. They had been in Diagon Alley watching and waiting for them.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed as she started to punch him, "YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, happy that he was alright. When the powder concealed the Potter men from their sight, she and Lily had gone nearly sparse trying to see if the two were ok.

"I'm alright Lils, see? I'm here, whole and fine." James said as he cowered from her attacks.

"You were sooo lucky." She said giving him one final punch and then wrapping her arms around his waist. "If you didn't know that shielding spell-"

"-Then I wouldn't have provoked him." James finished smiling grimly. "I know better than that."

Her face softened. "Right. So did you get everything you need?"

"And then some. I think we need to talk about it though."

"Why?" Lily asked confused.

James inclined his head to Harry who was still in Ginny's embrace. They were standing watching the other two Potters with smiles on their faces. When Riddle got the powder cleared, Lily and Ginny had seen that James was gone, meaning that Harry was gone too. They had used their portkeys to get out of there before Riddle could do anything more than scream in frustration and anger. "I don't think Harry knows the truth behind his family."

"What?" Lily asked surprised. She turned to look at her 'son'. "Is that true?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Well I guess so. I had no parents or grandparents to raise me, just Petunia. I haven't been told any of my family's history."

"He had never been to the family vault either." James said looking at Lily significantly.

"Oh dear," Lily said and then sighed. "Come on you two, I'll start dinner and James can explain." She led the way into the kitchen where she started to take pots and pans down and pull ingredients from the refrigerator.

"This is starting to become a ritual." Harry commented but grinning.

"I'll help you Lily." Ginny said after giving Harry a quick kiss. Lily smiled at the other red head and gave her some carrots to chop. James and Harry settled down at the table after Harry put the invisibility cloak on the peg and James put his bag on the table. Next to James' bag lay Gryffindor's sword, gleaming in the light and looking just like when Harry had pulled it out of the hat.

"Alright, so I obviously have a large vault. Larger than the Lestrange's even, which is a very old family." Harry started out.

"That's because the Potters have been around a lot longer and are a lot more important than these families that are calling themselves Pureblood." James answered. "The Potters have the blood of Gryffindor flowing through their veins."

"Gryffindor?" Harry asked in wonder, his eyes moving to the sword on the table. "As in one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry asked still surprised from what James had said back in the vault.

James nodded smirking. "The very same."

"So I'm the heir to Gryffindor?" Harry asked wonderingly.

James nodded. "I'm sure. You said that the only difference you've been able to discern so far is that Riddle is in charge here and has been defeated in your world."

"Well you've also utilized Muggle technology and have the Order of the Wolf."

James waved his hand. "The Order of the Wolf was the idea of Crouch only when Dumbledore died. The Muggle technology is something only Lily and I really use because Lily was a Muggleborn and knew about it. So it doesn't work at Hogwarts or the Ministry, it can still work in our homes."

"But I thought there was too much magic in the air?"

"Only at those two places and St. Mungo's. At a regular home of a witch or wizard, unless there is a really big family of magicals, there is not enough magic to cause more than the occasional flicker of interruption – and that's usually during a bout of accidental magic." Lily explained.

"So, no one else here uses Muggle electronics?"

"Well Sirius and Remus do, they saw how useful it was when Lily showed them." James said shrugging.

Harry grinned after a second and James knew that he had come up with another idea. "I'm glad we got that stuff, it'll give us an advantage later." Harry said, his smile bordering on feral.

James grinned and then continued the family history lesson. "Anyway, to find out if you are, when you go back, you will have to ask the goblins for a blood test."

"Will they still perform it?" Harry asked skeptically. "I mean, our relations aren't exactly the best right now."

James grinned, remembering the tale Harry told them of him robbing Gringotts for the Horcrux. "Have you been to Gringotts and utilized their services since then?" Harry nodded affirmative; he and Bill had mended enough fences that he was allowed to his vault when he needed it. "Then they have to help you. They are bound by their code." James explained. "When you go and ask for the blood test, any goblin at the bench will do. However, if they are rude or disrespectful – or outright refuse – you should request to speak to the manager."

"But shouldn't I ask for the President?" Harry asked. "One time that I was there I overheard Lucius Malfoy demanding to speak with the Bank President. I'm not sure what the issue was, but they took him somewhere."

James shook his head no energetically. "No, no. Don't ask for the President. You are not technically the Lord yet, so you don't have that right. You can only speak to the manager at this point. Asking for the President would be incredibly rude and assuming of you."

"But he's Harry Potter." Ginny asked from the counter where she was chopping the last of the carrots. "He's the Leader of the Light, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, Defeater-of-Vol-Riddle, the Chosen One, the-."

"Ginny," Harry interrupted giving her a pained look.

She smirked at him and went to the point. "Wouldn't his name help him in this case?"

James smiled at her, knowing that she was just curious. "Maybe, however, it would be wise to show the goblins that Harry respects them enough to treat them as equals."

Harry considered James' words for a moment. "So using the old traditions will show that I respect them?"

James shook his head and hurried to clarify. "It'll show that you respect their traditions and their rules. When you're inside of Gringotts, it's their territory. Many wizards forget that and usually treat them as little better than House Elves. Goblins hate wizards for many reasons, and that is just one." James explained.

"Are you sure that I can take up the title of Lord? James and his father are dead in my timeline, and it has been forgotten for at least that long."

James nodded. "How old are you Harry?'

"Twenty as of July thirtieth."

"You have until your twenty fifth birthday to assume the title and mantle. Because of the long life of wizards, titles usually pass from grandfather to grandson. I doubt that James in your time actually assumed the title. He would have believed that you would take it up when it was time. I only have because my father and my son died." James' voice hitched a little before he gave a little shake and resumed. "If you don't assume the title, then it will die out."

"So I have some time." Harry breathed relieved.

James nodded.

And then Harry looked at James startled. "Wait, what else do I get besides the vault?"

"As an owner of Hogwarts, you have a say in the curriculum and are above the board of governors and Headmaster." Harry looked at James in shock. "You also inherit the friendly relations that the Potters have with the Goblins and other magical races."

"Although the goblin thing might need a little bit of work on your part," Lily commented laughing.

"No kidding." Ginny agreed chuckling as Harry looked like a mixture of pained and curious. "We can do that though. I'm sure we can reach some sort of compromise."

James was watching Harry soak all the information in. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was related to Gryffindor. "So if I'm Gryffindor's Heir, than the other Houses must have a Heir too."

"Yes, The Heirs of Hogwarts," Lily replied tipping some ingredients into the pan.

"The heirs?" Ginny repeated curiously.

"The Heirs to the Founding Four: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. They established a lot for our world and as such, their descendants are tasked with the upkeep. Or at least, that was the idea when they started." Lily explained.

"Ah, I see." Ginny commented a little overwhelmed. "And who are they?"

"The Slytherin and Gryffindor heirs are known – only to a limited amount of people however. But the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw heirs are not." James explained.

"Do you know who it is?" Harry asked.

"I have suspicions, but no one knows for sure." James answered. "And I don't think that Sirius knows them either."

Harry looked incredulously at James. "What does Sirius have to do with this?"

"He's Slytherin's Heir." Lily said raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Ginny and Harry asked together. They looked at the older Potters and started laughing.

"Ha! Very funny." Ginny said laughing.

"It is isn't it?" James commented also grinning, amused at their reactions. "But we aren't kidding."

Harry and Ginny's chuckles died as they processed that. "Sirius is _Slytherin_'s heir?" Harry asked absolutely gobsmacked.

James chuckled and nodded. "Ah I see that Slytherin House is just as bad in your time line as it was here before Riddle took over." Harry just nodded, still to shocked to say anything.

"But Slytherins are all evil!" Ginny cried spinning around to look at James. He raised his eyebrows at her at that. "Well not necessarily evil, but they were all supporters of Vol-Riddle."

"When did Slytherin House start gaining that reputation?" Lily asked pointedly. She took over stirring the pot on the burner as Ginny and Harry thought about that.

"Mostly after Riddle started to gain power and acquire followers." Harry admitted after a moment.

"Exactly." Lily said smiling at Harry. "Slytherin is a house for those who are cunning, crafty, and resolute. But Salazar was probably best known for his integrity and honesty before Riddle started warping the legends."

"Wait, wait, what?" Harry asked sitting up straighter in his chair and gazing at Lily. "Slytherin broke off from Hogwarts and the other Founders because of the disagreement about the Muggleborns being taught magic."

James shook his head and took over the explanation again. "That's not true. After a time, when Hogwarts was going strong and the teachers that the Founders hired were able to do more on their own, the Four separated and began other projects, or went back to their old projects. Slytherin just happened to be the first to leave Hogwarts."

"But the Chamber of Secrets!" Ginny protested. She sat down next to James and looked at him with big, questioning eyes. "I was forced to open the Chamber in my first year and set the monster on the students. It was meant for Slytherin's heir to purge and purify the school."

James sighed and shook his head. "I know for a fact that the Chamber is there. And I also know for a fact that what was housed in the Chamber was Slytherin's personal library which was vast enough to rival Ravenclaw's."

"But-but, the Basilisk?" Harry asked softly. He and Ginny were reeling from all the information.

"I believe it was placed there by Riddle when he realized that he couldn't fully carry out his plans with Dumbledore as a teacher," James explained. "Or it found a way in and decided to make it its home. I don't know for sure."

Ginny sat back, completely blown away. She looked at Harry who was also looking dumbfounded. "Why the hell didn't we learn the truth from Sirius?" She asked breathlessly.

"Probably because Sirius never knew we went down to the Chamber. He never told me that he was the Heir to Slytherin either." Harry looked up at James, frowning slightly. "Wait, so since Sirius left everything to me, does that mean that I'm Lord Slytherin too?"

James laughed. "No." He shook his head. "You said that Sirius had a brother, Regulus, right?" James asked. Harry nodded that James had the name right. "And that he is also dead in your timeline." Harry nodded and a pensive looked came across his face, but James didn't comment on it nor did Harry expound. "Since he's dead and Sirius passed everything to you, you get to choose. You can either take up the mantle of Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"The tradition is that you stay with Gryffindor." Lily put in.

"If you have more than one child, then Slytherin, or Gryffindor if you dropped it, can be picked up again." James finished.

"So no one person can be the Heir of the Four?" Harry asked.

James nodded. "The founders made it so that no one person could wield all their power. They feared that if someone could do that, then they would be corrupted by the power and authority and become like Riddle. Or worse."

Harry nodded in understanding. "So my first born son would be the Heir to Gryffindor, correct?" James nodded, pleased that Harry was picking this up and figuring it out for himself. "And my next son would be Slytherin's Heir?"

"Yes," James answered a little hesitantly. "But usually, if you had one, you would name your daughter the Heir of the other founder. That way, when she married, there would be another family with the heir." Harry and Ginny nodded understanding.

"So, her husband would take the title?" Ginny asked a little upset about that.

"No." Lily answered setting a pan of garlic bread on the table. She had felt the same way when she found out about that too. "She would retain it until her death. She would then name her son, or daughter, as the next successor. It has to be blood related. If she died and the child was not old enough to take on the title, her husband could act as regent but he is forced to relinquish the title once the child is of age."

After a few moments of thinking, Harry leaned forward. "Wait, so going back to Sirius and his, umm, status," Harry said backtracking, "I thought that Marvolo Gaunt was the descendants of Salazar. So Riddle should be the Heir."

"Ah, you did find out everything about Riddle didn't you?" James asked gleefully. Harry shrugged in response. "Well, you see when Slytherin was known as Gaunt, a great act of indiscretion was committed by one of the brothers. As a result, I believe it was Tiberius or something of that nature, changed his name from Gaunt to Black. Since he was the heir, the line continued with his descendants, ending up with Sirius."

"The Ancient and Noble House of Black." Ginny commented smiling waspishly. She had sounded very close to Kreacher. She and Harry shared a quick laugh as Lily set the bowl of the stew she and Ginny had made on the table. James passed out the bowls and utensils and they dug in.

"So that's why we are Potter and not Gryffindor?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of everyone eating. "Someone did something bad in our family too?"

"No, no. It's the same reason we changed to Pervell." James answered and noted the look of recognition in Harry's eyes. "An ancestor of ours changed the name sometime in the 16th century to avoid the shadow of Gryffindor's and the Pervell's legacy."

"I hope our kids don't change our name." Harry said to Ginny. She, James, and Lily started laughing and Harry just grinned.

"So why did Sirius become the Heir? His family disowned him when he was sorted into Gryffindor wasn't he?" Harry asked after everyone calmed down.

"Yes, and just because he was disowned doesn't mean that Sirius was no longer the Heir."

"But you said that when Gaunt disowned his brother, that brother couldn't claim the status as Heir."

James just smiled. "Tiberius disowned his brother. By the time this happened, they were both grown adults and Tiberius was the Head of the Family. He cast his brother out of the family and, since he already had several children, there was no way that his brother could become the Heir unless he knocked off the whole family."

"Did he try?" Lily asked interested.

Harry and Ginny were asking more questions than she ever had before, and she was finding this extremely interesting.

James shrugged. "Probably, but he didn't do too well obviously."

"But how's that's different from Sirius' case?" Harry pointed out. "His parents hated him. I can only assume that his grandfather was worse."

"That is true actually. But, you don't know all of Sirius' family history. As I said earlier, because of our long lives, the titles usually skip generations. So it skipped until it reached Sirius' uncle Alaphard. He was pretty decent, the rest of the Blacks were all blood supremacists and such and there were only a few decent ones ever produced." James broke off looking thoughtful. "Actually, all the decent ones became the Heirs, at least I think so."

"Really?" Three voices asked surprised.

James grinned at the wide eyed looks he was getting. "I think so. Anyways, Alaphard never had any kids of his own. So he passed the title down to Sirius when he gave him the gold."

"But they're not father/son or grandfather/grandson." Ginny pointed out confused.

"No, but they are still blood related. They were related through Sirius' mum who was related to the Blacks through her father through his mother, through, well it doesn't matter." Harry was the first to get it and his look of disgust made James laugh.

"Sirius' parents were cousins?"

"Something like third cousins I believe." James answered nodding.

"Ew." Ginny commented.

Lily nodded in agreement, making a face herself.

"So Alaphard got away with giving Sirius the title?" Harry concluded, but he wasn't positive he had kept it all straight.

"Yep. He figured that Sirius would do better with it. He taught Sirius what he needed to know once he ran away from home."

"I thought he came to live with you?" Harry asked.

"Oh he did. But I'm Gryffindor's Heir remember, so even though I wasn't supposed to take up the title, I still learned everything I could so that I would know my station and act properly in the correct situations."

"Oh. Makes sense."

"Yes. You have to teach your children this as well." Lily said sternly looking at her Harry and Ginny.

Harry ran a hand through is hair and gulped. "Do you have a book with all this information?" He asked jokingly.

They all cracked smiles and James chuckled. "It's a lot, I know. But in your vault there should be scrolls about the family's history too. You won't be completely unprepared."

Harry grinned. "Oh good."

"Wait, Harry's not related to Sirius by blood." Ginny pointed out. She had been thinking about it for a little bit.

"Well I think we are actually." James said thoughtfully. "We have to go back several generations, but at some point a Black married a Potter. Whether it was a Gryffindor/Slytherin, Pervell/Gaunt or Potter/Black, or some combination thereof, we're interconnected."

"Oh," Ginny said in understanding. Then her eyes widened and she smiled. "Oh! Oh!"

"What?"

"You aren't the Heir of Slytherin Harry."

"But James said-" Harry started confused.

"Teddy is!" Ginny interrupted smiling broadly.

Harry thought about it for a few moments before also smiling. "You're right."

"Who's Teddy?" Lily asked confused.

"He's my Godson and Remus' son." Harry answered smirking broadly.

It was now James and Lily's turn to be shocked. "Son?" They echoed.

"But Remus is too afraid to let that happen." James sounded like he hoped he was wrong.

"Well she must have figured out his weakness or something because they had a child." Ginny replied smirking.

"Way to go Moony!" James jumped up and cheered.

Harry and Ginny laughed and Lily smiled broadly and shook her head. "But how is Remus' son related to Sirius?" Lily asked and James stopped cheering and sat back down grinning.

"Remus married Nymphadora Tonks," Harry began and James and Lily nodded, and suddenly it made sense. Dora was the daughter of Andromeda, Sirius' cousin. Still though, Harry and Ginny felt the need to explain.

"And they had a son, Teddy," Ginny said picking up the thread.

"But Dora is Sirius' cousin," Harry clarified.

"Because she is the daughter of Andromeda Tonks nee Black," Ginny reminded them.

"Who is Sirius' cousin," Harry added again with relish.

"And since you said being disowned doesn't matter," Ginny said grinning like Harry.

"It would go to Andromeda and by extension Teddy." Harry said.

"Because titles always move forward, right?" Ginny asked looking at James.

James smiled, happy for his friend, even if it wasn't in this reality. "Correct. If Sirius had it, then was killed, it would go to a cousin unless a Sirius had a child."

"Hmm, Teddy was born two years after Sirius died." Ginny pointed out.

"Oh crap! What about Narcissa?" Harry asked suddenly. "Bellatrix was older but she's dead. And Narcissa is older than Andromeda. Wouldn't it go to the oldest?"

"Does she already have an Heir to a prominent family?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded. "She married Lucius Malfoy and has a son, Draco. Oh no, he wouldn't get it would he?"

"No. Malfoy have their own titles and Slytherin wouldn't go to them. It would be Teddy. Plus, check Sirius' will. It may not have been there before because Teddy wasn't around, but it'll be there now." James assured him.

"What will?" Harry asked.

"The bequeathing of Slytherin to Teddy." James said smirking.

"But how?" Ginny asked.

He shrugged and grinned broadly at their somewhat confused expression. "Magic."

They all laughed at that.

Ginny decided to ask some questions of her own. "So the missing Heirs could really be anyone?"

"Not necessarily," James said shaking his head. "If somehow the name died out and the succession order got lost, there are other ways to determine who the Heir is. The goblin blood test is the most simple and efficient way to do this. They can prove beyond a doubt just where you come from. However, they aren't going to test every Squib, Muggle, Witch, or Wizard that comes in."

"Each Heir has certain character traits that can be attributed to one of the Four." Lily put in. "James here is noble, caring, steadfast and honest. Those four traits are the strongest related to Gryffindor."

"I thought bravery was?" Ginny pointed out.

"You don't have to be the Heir of Gryffindor to be brave." Lily answered grinning. She knew that indeed that was what the Gryffindors were known for, mistakenly as it was not their only quality. "Sirius is resolute, honest, and cunning."

"The traits of Slytherin." Ginny deduced. "Though I would have to add crafty and sly."

James laughed and nodded n agreement.

"Well Sirius is, is he not?" Lily asked and Ginny just laughed. She had to admit, Sirius was all the above. "And the Ravenclaw heir would be intelligent, confident, fierce, and honest."

Ginny's eyes widened slightly. She could think of two people who could potentially fit those criteria. "Really?" She said in a thinking tone.

Harry, who had been listening to the conversation, was thinking along the same lines. "And the Hufflepuff Heir?" Harry asked as Ginny compared persons in her head.

"He or she would be compassionate, loyal, loving and dependable or animated." James answered. "Each family have their own four or five dominant traits and then various other ones."

"So if you thought that you knew the person who best matched those criteria, would the goblins do a blood test on them?"

James thought about Harry's question for a moment. "If they had those traits and you were their sponsor, than I believe they would. Do you think you know who they are?"

Harry and Ginny nodded. "Have you heard of the Lovegoods?" Ginny asked.

James nodded. "Xeno. He and his daughter used to live near the Weasleys' home. They moved when they started running the Quibbler against Riddle."

"They are against Riddle?" Harry asked smiling. Some things just never change, Harry though idly.

Lily nodded. She took out her wand as James explained and summoned the newest Quibbler to the table. "They ran when the Death Eaters came after them. Instead of putting up a fight, they went into hiding. At the time everyone thought they were weak, but it proved one of the smartest things Xeno ever did. He has been publishing the Quibbler every month with updates on the goings on of Riddle and other things."

"He's the real news." Ginny commented also grinning.

Lily passed the magazine to Harry to read first. He scanned it and scowled as he read the contents.

"Correct. But no one knows where he is printing from." Lily told them. "Nor how he is doing it. He takes in no money and the magazines show up on the doorsteps of the magical community."

"Riddle tries all he can to get rid of the magazine, but it's disguised to look like some regular newspaper or garden magazine to any supporter of Riddle." James explained.

"Luna's idea." Harry and Ginny chorused together.

"Luna?"

"Xeno's daughter." Harry passed the magazine to Ginny.

"Where were you going with this Harry?" James asked curiously.

"From what you have described, I think that my friend Luna may be the Ravenclaw Heir." Harry answered.

"What about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It could be her too, but I'm not so sure. She is a Muggleborn." Harry pointed out.

"But she has a wizard in her family. One of her uncles from a generation or two before her." Ginny pointed out. After Slughorn asked her, Hermione had researched and found that she was indeed related to the Granger Slughorn had mentioned.

"Is this Hermione your age?" James asked looking thoughtful.

Harry nodded. "But if Hogwarts isn't a school any longer open to children who aren't pureblood, she would still think she was a Muggle wouldn't she?"

"Unless she went to America, very probably." Lily agreed.

"Not necessarily." James disagreed. "Like Ginny said, if she had wizard in the family before, there is a chance that she knows what she is. We could go visit her and determine if she is the Heir."

"But if she is not involved in this war, why should we make her?" Harry asked, his eyes smoldering a little.

James sighed and flipped the Quibbler open to a certain page. He passed it to Harry who read the article.

"What's it about?" Ginny asked as Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Riddle has made it legal to Muggle Hunt. Well not necessarily legal since he can't pass any laws, but the point's the same." James answered.

"And he's also going to pass a law that allows witches and wizards to take Muggles and Muggleborns as slaves." Lily spat, her eyes flashing.

Ginny frowned and shook her head. "This is so messed up." She commented and ran a hand through her hair. "So what about the Hufflepuff Heir? Do you have an idea for that one?"

Harry looked up grinning and nodded. "I think you are thinking of the same person I am."

"Neville?"

"Yep."

"But Harry, the Neville here is dead." Ginny said softly.

Harry's face softened and he nodded. "I know. But, he died young, the same age as," Harry paused and looked at Lily and James who had a pained expression on their face. "Well, young." Harry amended. "So, that means that his grandfather or Frank is the Heir."

James smiled gently and nodded. "That's what I was thinking too, for Frank is in the situation I am in too. If the Longbottoms are who we think they are, then Frank should be the Heir."

"That reminds me, why aren't the Potters in this whole Pureblood mania if we're as old as you're saying?" Harry asked.

"Because Gryffindor never cared about blood status and he made sure his family didn't either. We've married Squibs, Muggles, Muggleborn, and Purebloods." Lily explained.

"Some of the more elitist Purebloods speculated that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw married too many Muggles, leading to them only producing Muggles." James added.

"That's stupid." Ginny pointed out.

"It's like when they were saying that Muggleborns were stealing magic." Harry commented. "They didn't want to see that it was a downright lie because if that were somehow true, there wouldn't be Squibs."

"Ok, so ultimately, what does it mean to be the Heir of Gryffindor?" Harry asked trying to sum everything up.

"Ultimately, there are political consequence and requirements. There is the managing of Hogwarts as well. But there are a few magical bonuses. Usually, we're more powerful than the average witch or wizard and because our ancestors were educators, we are better educated in most all subjects but also in dueling. Sirius and I were taught the techniques our ancestors knew. And due to the circumstances, we taught each other as well." James explained.

Lily grinned widely. "It gives them quite the edge."

"I take it you learned too?" Ginny said knowingly to Lily.

"Of course." She told them nodding.

"Your wife or husband is your equal so what you know, they know." James told her smiling with Lily.

Ginny smiled as she knew what Harry was going to ask next. With a look that was half annoyance and half amused at Ginny, Harry focused on James. "Can you teach me?"

James nodded smiling. "I'd be honored too. And seeing as you are going to be charged with the Slytherin Regent, I believe that Sirius will be happy to as well. That way you can pass it on to Teddy when he takes on the Slytherin mantle."

Harry nodded and grinned.

"Besides, we need you to defeat Crouch and Riddle. Something that Sirius and I have not been able to do yet." James added half joking and half serious.

"Well with the other three Heirs at our side and the Horcruxes destroyed, we just might stand a chance." Harry said grinning.


	9. Slughron, Crouch, and Riddle

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 8 – Slughorn, Crouch, and Riddle

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews so far! This is a long chapter, so hopefully it'll satisfy you until next week. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Lily walked into the kitchen, yawning and tying the sash to her robe. It was dawn outside but she could still hear the crickets in the lawn making their music. She poured herself a cup of fresh coffee that she had preset the night before. Lily stood at the counter for a moment, just enjoying the feel of the hot steam on her face and thinking. Harry had led a hard life in his reality. She would have given her life for her Harry had she the chance and she wondered if that would have led to the same results as it did in Harry's reality. She also felt sorry for the other Lily, Harry's real mother, for she had missed out on getting to know Harry and watching him grow. No matter which way she looked at it, there seemed to be no winning solution.

Lily looked up at the sky and made a silent promise to Harry's mother to get to know Harry and treat him as her child. In a way, Lily was already doing that, and not because they were giving Harry and Ginny houseroom and food and cloth, but because she and James already felt a parental bond of sorts to both of the young Potters. Lily knew what had to be done before Riddle was gone. She knew what risks lay ahead for everyone. But that didn't mean they still couldn't have fun and find love along the way. She knew Ginny felt the same; the girl was always making Harry laugh. Even Harry knew that life couldn't stop because of what was going on. They may be experienced and battle hardened, but they were still young. Lily resolved to be the best mother for Harry as possible for as much time as they had together.

Harry had learned of his ancestry last night and from some of the questions he asked, Lily was pretty sure that he had gotten some new ideas from what he had learned. Everyone else had come home literally a few minutes after they finished their talk. They had been out and about trying to get a few things from their homes, shopping, and getting supplies that they knew they would need. Harry and James had passed out the Muggle technology that he, Ginny, and Lily had picked up in Diagion Alley a few days ago. Everyone now had radios, headsets, and binoculars.

Lily glanced out into the living room where Audrey, Nick, and Sirius were sleeping. They had transfigured the couch to become a bed for the three of them. Remus and Dora were upstairs in the second guest bedroom, just down the hall from Harry and Ginny. The cottage was becoming packed with people. There really was no more room for anyone else, should they join, hell, even now there wasn't enough room for them all. James had mentioned that now might be the time to move into Potter Manor. It would be big enough to hold them and then several more, large families. They had not moved there before now because their cottage was close to everyone else and they both loved Godric's Hollow. Moving to Potter Manor would also mean that James would finally be completely stepping into the role of Head of House. Of course, he already had the role, but it would be officially official once the move happened.

Lily heard a hoot from the corner and she looked to see her new owl watching her with big eyes. Her last owl had died a few weeks ago; the poor bird finally giving into his old age. When she had gone to Diagion Alley with Harry and Ginny, Harry had pointed out the beautiful bird to her when she had lamented the fact that she missed her old owl. She was the most beautiful snowy owl she had ever laid her eyes on. Lily had affectionately named her Artemis and had sent her home. The owl was uncannily smart and very affectionate. When Harry had seen her, he had stopped and done a double take. With only a little prodding, Lily discovered that Artemis was a very close look alike to the first owl Harry owned, Hedwig.

Artemis jumped into the air and glided over to Lily, landing on her shoulder. Lily stroked the bird gently as she grinned. Artemis took to Harry and Lily as soon as they walked into the store. It was clear to anyone watching that the bird would be going home with Lily. Artemis dropped a newspaper onto the counter in front of Lily. She saw the name of the paper, the Daily Prophet, and Lily was impressed. She and James had stopped getting the paper as it was traceable and an easy way for Death Eaters to find them. Lily offered the bird an owl treat and unfurled the paper. As she read the headlines, she almost dropped her cup of coffee in shock.

"Oh my God…" Lily muttered softly and set her cup down. Artemis flew back to her perch as Lily scanned the full front page article and sat down at the table, her hand over her mouth, her green eyes pensive. That was how Harry found her a half an hour later.

"Heya Artemis," Harry greeted the old owl fondly. She hooted and allowed Harry to stroke her feathered chest. He turned to Lily, intending to ask her what kind of eggs she wanted for breakfast when he saw the look on her face and her posture. "Lily," Harry said concerned, "what's wrong?"

She looked up to see Harry who had bed head and wearing rumpled pajamas. He had the look that he had just literally rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. His pajama pants were rumpled and his shirt looked as if he had just thrown it on. Lily couldn't help but smile, he looked exactly like James had at his age. Harry looked at himself when Lily smiled and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You look like your fath- James, when he was your age."

Harry laughed and sat down across from him. "So what's wrong?" His demeanor changed from cheerful to curious and concerned as he leaned forward and looked at Lily.

"Read this," Lily said passing the Prophet to Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows and grabbed the paper. He had heard how the Prophet here was just as bad as it had been in his reality. Harry's eyebrows shot up almost immediately as he read the headline. As Harry continued to read, his eyes narrowed and his mouth became a thin line.

**Rebel Leader Arrested!**

_In a display of cunning and valor yesterday evening, the leader of the rebels, Bartimus Crouch, was arrested after trying to evade arrest. A wand fight erupted yesterday between Ministry officials and two top members of the rebels known as the Order of the Wolf. One man was killed and one was arrested after the duo resisted arrest._

_Our King has long been dealing with the disruptive presence this group has created in our peaceful community. One of his spokespersons issued the following statement: "The King is very happy to hear of the arrest of this traitor and hopes that this means the deceit and rumors he has spread will now cease. Our community will now have a rest from the brutal and disruptive attacks that this man's group created within our world."_

Harry skipped to the last paragraph and sighed heavily as he read it. "The execution will be held today at noon in Hogsmeade," Harry read out loud.

"Great." Lily sighed heavily sitting back.

"Has there been a magical execution before?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded. "The last one was several years ago. Riddle used the executions as warnings for the rest of the magical community. Whenever the Death Eaters caught members of the Order, Riddle used public executions to exert more control."

"Was it effective?"

"Surprisingly," Lily answered nodding.

"In true Riddle fashion, the executions served to make the public hyper aware of Riddle and what awaited them when they resisted his rule." James was standing in the doorway, Ginny next to him. They both had somber looks on their faces. They had overheard what Harry had read.

"Who is to be executed?" Ginny asked, they hadn't seen the paper yet and missed the beginning of the article.

"Crouch." Harry answered softly.

Ginny's jaw dropped and James sighed heavily. "Fuck."

Lily could only nod at James' less then eloquent statement.

"Moody was also killed," Harry informed them holding the paper up. "It says so in the middle here. However, you have to take this with a rather large grain of salt. I've never seen so much propaganda placed in one article."

"The loss of Crouch and Moody will demolish what's left of the Order." Ginny commented.

"I think this may make an opportunity actually." James said looking at the three others. "During the execution, the Death Eaters will be there. Riddle may be as well. This could be the best time to do some of our errands."

"Is there any way that we can save Crouch?" Harry asked looking at James and Lily.

"No. With all the Death Eaters and even Riddle around, it would be suicide for any who try."

Harry sighed. "Great."

"I'll take Sirius and we'll go to the execution." James said after a moment.

"James?" Lily asked surprised and worried.

"Don't worry Lils, we'll be careful. But we may be able to gather some intell. Dora will be an asset to come with too." James said thoughtfully.

"But, James," Ginny started and then looked at Harry. "Is this a wise idea?"

"Actually Gin, I think it is. James, I want you to see if you can find Severus. Don't do anything yet, but gather as much intell as you can. How many Death Eaters they have, how often they go on missions, you know."

James grinned. "Sirius, Dora, and I are on top of it."

"I'll go with you three." Lily said.

"No." Harry said looking at Lily. "I need you and Audrey to go to Slughorn and get that memory."

"We're going to do that today?" Audrey asked walking into the kitchen from the living room yawning. "Good morning everyone," she added.

"Morning, yes, good, not so much," James told her as she was sitting down.

Audrey looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Moody has been killed and Crouch has been sentenced to a public execution later today." Harry informed her succinctly.

Audrey's eyes grew large and round. "Oh my…"

"Expecto Patronum," Harry said softly, his stag erupting from his wand. It ran into the living room and everyone gathered in the kitchen heard a groan from Sirius as he was rudely wakened by Harry's voice. The stag then went up to Dora and Remus' room to wake them as well. Sirius walked into the kitchen looking confused and still half asleep.

"Whazzgoinon?" He asked in one rush of breath. Remus and Dora came down a moment later. They looked like they had been awake for some time and were just waiting for the others to get up.

"What's up Harry?" Remus asked walking into the room.

Harry surrendered his seat to Dora and moved to stand at the counter where he could face everyone. "Moody was killed yesterday and Crouch was captured."

"What?" Dora cried in surprise.

"The paper doesn't say how, just that they were. There will be a public execution today at noon. Three of you will be heading there to check it out. The rest of us will be doing other important tasks. But before we get to that, there is something I want to talk to you about." Harry told them.

"What's that Harry?" Sirius asked, wide awake now.

"Last night, after James and I got back from Gringotts, he told me a little about our family history. I…" Harry paused and looked at James. "James, can I tell them?"

"Everyone here already knows," James answered nodding. He had a good idea where this was going as well.

"Oh good. Alright, so as you all know, James and I are descended from Gryffindor." Several people were nodding to show they were following and it wasn't a surprise to them. "So after we talked about the Heirs of the Founders and what they should be up to and where they all are, Ginny and I have thought up a way to get rid of Riddle and still have you be the heroes."

"But you're the savior," Audrey said a little confused.

Harry grinned. "I'm only the 'savior' because Crouch anointed me so. From what I understand, James is the Gryffindor Heir, Sirius is the Slytherin Heir, and there are two more out there that nobody knows about. After James told me what these people are supposed to be like, I think I may know who they are."

"So now we have to find more people? Why can't we just get rid of the Horcruxes and Riddle and be done with it?" Sirius asked in a whiny voice.

"Because if we just went ahead and did that, when we get rid of Riddle, I'll be going home. I'm not going to stay. Everyone here will wonder where I went and when they find out that I was not from this reality and the consequences could be huge."

"How?" Dora asked a little skeptically.

"To make this easier, let's imagine that you and Remus had a child." Harry explained a smile on his lips as he thought about Teddy.

"Sure." Dora agreed looking very happy at that possibility.

"Now let's pretend that he was around long enough that you got to know him and love him and experience many of the things that parents do." Dora and Remus nodded, easily following along. "Then suddenly he dies," Harry said and everyone looked a little uneasy and taken aback. Harry kept going though, it was important for them to understand. "It doesn't matter how. Maybe it was Death Eaters or Riddle, maybe it was an accident, maybe it was some grave illness, but the point is you lost him. Now, if you knew that there was a spell that allowed you to bring your child from another reality into this one, would you take it?"

"In a heartbeat," Dora answered immediately. Sirius, Remus, Audrey, Ginny, James, and Lily were all nodding in agreement too.

Harry sighed. "And that's why people can't know about me. If people knew it was possible, they would be stealing children and people from the other realities. Now put yourself in the other parents' shoes. It's the same scenario, you have a child with Remus, you raise him and enjoy being a parent and then one day suddenly he's taken from you." Everyone looked pained at that thought. "You would do anything it takes to get him back. You would cross over into the other reality and take him back, by force if necessary. And I doubt that many people would truly understand what was happening." They were all struck at how right Harry was.

"So what do you want to do Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'll work behind the scenes to find and destroy the Horcruxes. I'll even fight Riddle if that's what you all want, but I will not take the credit for any of it. That will be the Heirs."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they took that in.

"How do you expect to take credit for the Heirs if you're the one fighting Riddle?" Remus asked.

Harry grinned. "The Heirs' identity will only be known to us. When we're fighting with Riddle, I'll take James' place. I saw our old vault. From the looks of the stuff in there, I think there is armor to go with the Gryffindor name. We can wear that and masks to protect our identities until it's time to reveal them."

"I like this plan." James said grinning.

"I thought you might."

"Wait, so you want us to fight with swords and stuff?" Sirius asked a little skeptical.

"On the contrary," Harry said chuckling. "The only time I think we'll use the sword is when I'm destroying a Horcrux. I just thought it would be a good part of the costume." Harry said grinning.

"Pads, you know that our swords have special places for our wands. We could use the swords if we really wanted to." James pointed out.

"I think I'll stick with my wand." Sirius muttered thinking of the relic swords with some distaste.

James grinned too. He would be sticking with his wand too, but he might entertain having the sword on his belt at most times.

"Now for today: Sirius, James, can you two get something close to these costumes together before you head out today?" Harry asked sitting on the countertop.

The two Marauders looked at one another for a moment before nodding. "We might have something that will work. You want us to wear them at the execution?"

Harry nodded. "I want the other Heirs to know that you two are finally uniting and taking a stand. Hopefully you'll be able to draw them out."

"Harry," Remus started a little hesitantly. "There is no way we can stop the execution. The Order has tried before."

"James already told me," Harry replied nodding. "If you say you can't, then I believe you. I just want them to cause a disruption and get away without getting caught. That reminds me," Harry reached into his pocket. "Here, these are for everyone. Thy're portkeys. They'll return you here from no matter where you are. And once you set your password, only you will be able to see it." Harry placed several necklaces on the table. Everyone took one, believing Harry when he said it could transport them home from anywhere.

"Alright Harry, we'll see what we can do. James assured Harry. "Dora, you up for some fun today?"

Dora nodded grinning, "anything to throw a wrench in Riddle's wheels."

"Good," Harry looked to Audrey and Lily next. "Audrey and Lily, you'll be heading for Slughorn's to check out that memory."

"What are we looking for when we watch it?" Audrey asked looking at Lily and then Harry.

"Riddle asked Slughorn what would happen if he split his soul seven times; if he making seven Horcruxes were possible." Harry explained eyeing them both. "That is what you are looking for."

"Got it," Lily said nodding. "We have a good idea of where our old potions master is hiding out at."

"Good. We all know what we are doing then?" Harry asked looking around the table.

"Um, what about me Harry?" Remus asked.

"You're going to be helping us." Ginny told him.

Remus paled and shook his head. "I can't see that memory again… I… I just can't." Remus pleaded.

"Relax Moony," James said soothingly. "I think they have a different idea for what you are going to do."

Remus looked at Harry in hope and Harry nodded. "Yeah, we won't ask you to go into the pensive Remus." Harry assured the older man. "Now, we all know what we are up to today?" Harry asked looking at the table again. Everyone nodded and Harry jumped down to his feet. "Alright. Let's get to work." Everyone grabbed some toast and coffee as groups started to form. Sirius and James were talking about the costume design that Harry and Ginny had come up with. Audrey and Lily were huddled together planning which neighborhoods they'd go to first. Remus and Dora were helping Sirius and James think about their designs, throwing in helpful hints as they went.

~RP~

An hour later found everyone dressed. Lily silently handed Harry a bottle filled with the memory in question after speaking softly with James. After Harry thanked her and the two women approved their husbands' designs for their costumes, Lily and Audrey headed out the door. About an hour later, James, Sirius, and Dora headed out the door for the execution. The two men were wearing normal Wizarding robes over their costumes and they had created and Dora was wearing very forgettable features and a hooded cloak. They bade Remus, Harry, and Ginny goodbye and good luck before leaving the house.

"I thought they'd never leave," Ginny commented dryly looking at the two other men. Harry grinned at her and Remus chuckled.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Remus asked looking at the two of them.

"I think we are going to have to view this memory several times so if you could be standing by with calming draughts, food when lunchtime rolls around, and just be around if anything happens while we are in the pensive." Harry told him.

Remus nodded and smiled. "I think I can handle that."

"And you'll have to keep an eye on Nick." Ginny added smiling at the little boy that was running around.

"I can handle that too." Remus said grinning, his eyes following the little boy around the room.

"Great. There is some paper and a pen or two over there. You could get to work on designing new robes for the four Heirs maybe. Or come up with a name for our little group, or perhaps you can think of something we need to do that Ginny and I don't know about…" Harry trailed off.

Remus nodded and grabbed the pen and paper. He sat down at the living room table and made himself comfortable. Harry turned to Ginny who had just poured Lily's memory into the pensive. Together the two joined hands and dove in.

The scene materialized around them and they followed Lily taking Harry up to the nursery. When Lily went back downstairs, they had no choice to follow as the nursery dissolved into blackness. Harry and Ginny watched the events unfold before them and they were too caught up in the emotions of the moment to really pay attention to anything. Harry and Ginny repeated the memory, three more times before leaving.

"Find anything?" Remus asked looking up from his parchments. Harry shook his head and Ginny sobbed quietly. Remus stood and handed them both calming draughts. They accepted them gratefully and drank them in silence. "So, nothing?"

"No. Lily's memory is not very long and it is a little more…" Harry trailed off looking for the right word.

"Emotional." Ginny supplied for Harry. Harry nodded in agreement and Remus nodded knowingly.

"Yes. I can well imagine." Remus agreed.

Harry turned to the pensive and put Lily's memory back in the bottle. He emptied James' next and again the two young Potters went into the Pensive. Harry and Ginny landed in the memory and steeled themselves for what was coming. After repeating the memory twice, Harry finally caught a glimpse of something in Riddle's cloak. Harry rushed forward to get a good look, but his chance was gone. Harry replayed the memory one more time, and stood in the spot that would give him a clear view when Riddle's robes shifted. Ginny stood right next to him and together they watched.

"Did you get it?" Harry asked when Riddle's robes were obscured.

"It looked like an ink well." Ginny told him confused.

Harry nodded. "It did. I think we should check again." Harry told her, not wanting to believe that Riddle would use an ink well to store a piece of his soul in. They watched the memory play one more time and indeed, there was an ink well. But Ginny noticed that there were two gold Gs emblazed on the side of the well. They left the memory after that, confident they had finally found what they were looking for.

Remus was waiting for them with a calming draught when they came out. "Did you find anything?" Remus asked eagerly.

"We did." Ginny said nodding. "We know…" Ginny stopped speaking and looked at the gathered people in the room. James, Sirius, and Dora were gazing back at them with somber expressions.

~RP~

James, Sirius, and Dora arrived in Hogsmeade by apparition. They landed in the area with everyone else and the three blended in perfectly with the other people arriving. James looked right and left to see the unmasked Death Eaters standing and supervising. They had no need for the masks anymore as they were officially considered members of the ministry. James recognized all of them from his Hogwarts days or engagements he had as an Order Member. He walked right into Sirius when the other man stopped suddenly.

"Padfoot," James hissed in annoyance as he managed to keep them both from falling on their faces.

"Prongs, he's a spy." Sirius said astonished. "He has been this whole time." Sirius growled as he stared ahead of them.

"What?" James turned to look where Sirius was staring and saw Wormtail, standing beside Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy. "Oh Merlin…" James muttered and tugged on Sirius' arm.

"Come on you two. We can't stand here like this or we'll draw attention. Unwanted attention." Dora reminded them, urging the two along. They allowed Dora to push them past their one time friend and into the rest of the crowd.

"I'm going to kill him." Sirius growled as they continued toward the town square that had been added by Riddle.

"Not if I get to him first." James told Sirius, his own voice a growl.

Dora slapped both their heads. "Do not forget why we are here. You have a mission to complete and going after Wormtail, now, will not accomplish that." She reminded them.

"Sorry Dora." The two chorused in unison. They headed to the square where everyone was gathering. In the center was the execution area, surrounded by the bubble of magic. The bubble kept out all magic, making it impossible to reach the person in the middle of it. Sirius, Remus, and Dora took up positions on the side of the bubble where the most people were. Inside they could see Crouch, bound to the stone. His wrists were crossed and tied to the stone in front of him at about waist height. There was also three Death Eaters in the bubble with him. One was Riddle's head executioner, Rabastian Lestrange. The other two were there for more show than anything else.

"Alright, there's no way we can get to him and we also know that causing a diversion out here won't stop the execution from happening." Sirius said going into mission mode.

"Right," James agreed clearing his head and focusing. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well do we want to save Crouch?" Dora asked only half teasing.

The two men looked at each other and shrugged. "There's no way we can." James said quietly a moment later.

"James! We should at least try." Dora chided him.

"No, Dora, look right." James said nodding in the same direction. Both Sirius and Dora did as James directed Sirius gulped and Dora paled. Riddle had just entered the square with his entourage. As they walked into the square, a hush fell across the crowd.

"Oh shit." Sirius breathed.

James nodded and Dora actually backed up a step. "Now what?" She asked.

"We do like we were told. Sirius, as we can't really do anything about Crouch, go to the other side of the bubble and get ready to make some noise. Dora, see if you can spot Severus anywhere. Also, try to find out who is here, who seems to be at the top this week, you know, the usual stuff." James told them.

"Sounds good Prongs," Sirius agreed.

"Alright, let's go." James said. They split up and quietly made their way through the crowd, heading opposite directions. James made his way closer to Riddle, but far enough away that he wouldn't be directly in the line of Riddle's fire. He waited for Sirius to get in position before beginning the chaos.

Dora walked around the square, staring at everybody and everything. Her mission to locate Severus and determine his state was her top priority. There was a chance that he wouldn't be attending if Riddle wanted to keep Severus out of the limelight. She saw her dear aunt Bellatrix laughing at the gates. She was letting none outside until after the execution was over. Dora made sure she looked at everyone's face so that Harry could make a list when and if he reviewed her memory later.

She got in position and sent a click over her radio. She heard a corresponding click from James and Sirius a moment later and she settled against the wall to avoid any of the oncoming spells. A magically amplified voice sounded at five to noon. She looked at the bubble where the voice was issuing, along with everyone else in the crowd.

"BARTIMUS CROUCH, FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE CROWN THAT INCLUDE TREASON AND INCITING CIVIL UNREST, YOU HAVE BEEN SENTENCED TO DEATH BY OUR LORD AND KING! FOR YOUR ACTIONS, YOU WILL BE HUNG UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD, BY THE NECK FROM THE GALLOWS IN HOGSMEADE AT NOON!"

Dora winced as Crouch was lead up the steps to the gallows and the noose made ready. She had seen several hangings since Riddle took over. Usually the Order was here trying to prevent the Hangman's noose from taking one of their own, but whatever magic protected the gallows during the execution was very good. No one had been able to penetrate it, and when the three executioners left their positions, the gallows still hung its victim. Under Crouch, the Order had given up trying to rescue people as it usually just led to more arrests.

The clock struck noon and suddenly the square erupted. James and Sirius caused mass havoc on the square, there were store fronts being blown up, Death Eaters being cursed, and people screaming from their efforts. Dora ducked a flying chair and spotted Severus. He was near the youngest Malfoy and was trying to get them both under some sort of protection. Nobody knew what was happening, people were trying to run from the square in panic, desperate to get away from whatever or whoever was causing everything. Dora waved to Severus, trying to get him to come to where she was under cover. Severus saw her and dragged Malfoy with him, dodging several flying timbers. When he reached the cover, he looked at Dora and dipped his head in thanks.

"Thank you." Severus said while drawing his wand and looking around.

"You're welcome," Dora answered smiling and then raised her wand. "And I'm sorry. Stupefy!" She stunned them both and left them there, in the relative safety of the café, before running away from the place. With Riddle around, they wouldn't be able to stay there long, and she wanted to make sure James and Sirius got out safe before taking her own portkey. After only a few feet, she spotted James and Sirius from the robes that they were wearing. They looked like two very professional duelers as they parried and dodged spells coming from Death Eaters. They say her at the same time she spotted them and they all nodded to each other. Dora joined them, taking three Death Eaters down from behind before getting the chance to activate her portkey.

~RP~

James waited for the right moment. He knew that with Riddle in the square, he would have to be quick and careful, as well as he would only get the one chance. Hopefully Sirius didn't lose his head trying to go after Wormtail with Riddle about. They had to disrupt the execution and get out of there. There was no stopping it, they had tried several times before and almost been captured themselves before Crouch forbade anyone from trying it again. It was one decision that James actually agreed with him on. The clock struck noon and James let an exploding charm go into the store front of the closest shop. The resulting explosion and rain of debris created the chaos that they were looking for. Around the square, similar actions were also happening.

James demolished another storefront, knowing that these were stores of Death Eaters that he and Sirius were targeting. James had stripped off his outer cloak to reveal his costume he now wore. His black robes had a hood that was pulled up over his head and spelled to stay that way unless he lowered it. On his face was a silver mask that obscured his identity from any who stayed around to check. Large borders on his sleeves and at the bottom of his robes were colored red along with his belt. There was a large lion, strongly resembling the Gryffindor Lion, on his back. Sirius matched his costume, except he had a snake on his robes and the borders were green, along with a green belt. They hadn't the skill or talent to draw what matched Harry's and Ginny's designs, but the message that they were Gryffindor and Slytherin got across loud and clear.

James whirled and attacked the closest Death Eater, one Alecto Carrow, if he remembered right, and let loose with several spells. Carrow had no chance and was down on the ground in seconds. He whirled to face two more people, his wand already coming down in a slashing movement, when he realized these two were not his enemy. Frank deflected the curse that was headed for Alice at the last second and the three stared at each other for a moment.

"Longbottom?" James asked sounding surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"James?" Alice asked, looking hard at the costume. "What are you doing?"

"Kind of hard to explain." James replied looking at the Longbottoms.

"GET THEM!" Roared a cold voice, one that made every man's hairs stand up on end. Riddle was heading toward them with several Death Eaters behind him. Sirius was fast approaching as well. Dora was just coming into view and James quickly made up his mind.

"Get out of here now." James quickly directed the two Longbottoms.

"What are you up to?"

"Go! Now!" James yelled at them. They nodded and scrambled for the exit which was now being unguarded as the Death Eaters were trying to get to James and Sirius. Sirius reached him as Frank and Alice disappeared into the disappearing crowd.

"GET THEM!" Riddle's voice called out again magically magnified. Death Eaters were trying their best to do just that.

"Prongs, time to go!" Sirius said running up. They were forced to fight at that point however. James managed to create a wall of wind that kept Riddle back as Dora stunned three Death Eaters. Sirius took down another two at the same time. James looked over at Dora, ready to yell to her to leave but she was already being whisked away by her portkey.

Sirius nodded to James and they grabbed their portkeys together not a moment too soon.

~RP~

Lily and Audrey walked into the little market village they thought was most likely to be hiding Slughorn. They had been to six other villages so far, and had finally found a new lead on where the old potions master could be at. They were both a little tired and fed up with the wild goose chase they were doing, but they kept at it as Slughorn had important information for them.

Slughorn had moved from Muggle home to Muggle home at first, but had settled down since then in an undisclosed area. However, many of his former Slug Club members could hunt him down if need be. He usually picked up and moved to someplace new whenever that happened though. The two women had been two of his absolute favorite students ever. Lily had impressed him with her cunning, intellect, and bravery and Audrey had a natural talent for healing. She had been one of the top in her class and all the teachers knew she was going to become a celebrated healer one day. Possibly the youngest Head Healer at St. Mungo's even.

"What do you think? This the place?" Audrey asked looking at Lily.

Lily scanned the quaint and nondescript home. She smiled and then looked at Audrey. "I think we found it." She led the other up the walk and to the door of the house. Lily took a breath and then rang the bell. There was no answer and so she tried it again before starting to knock.

"Maybe he's not home?" Audrey suggested peering through a window.

Lily stood on her toes and peered through the window on top of the door. Inside she could see that belongings were everywhere, as if the house had been tossed by a searcher. "Ahloholmora." Lily whispered at the lock and the door opened. She and Audrey stepped inside, their wands drawn and on high alert. "Professor Slughorn?" Lily called as she walked inside.

"Professor Slughorn!" Audrey called from behind her. They stared at the mess in front of them and scanned the rooms for any sign of their former professor.

"I'll check over here." Lily said heading into the living room. Audrey went the other way, both witches making sure they were in hearing range at all times.

Lily walked into the living room and scanned the room. Immediately she felt as if something was off. She looked closely at what seemed to be blood on the walls and realized that it was slightly too scarlet to be human. "Dragon blood," she murmured to herself before looking around again and noticing a chair that seemed to be different somehow. "Aha!" She cried smiling before plunging her wand into what would be the seat of the chair.

"Merlin's beard Lily!" Horace Slughorn cried as the 'chair' started to change. In just a few seconds, Slughorn was standing before her, the chair long gone. Audrey came running in at this point having heard Slughorn shout.

"Good work Lily." She complimented laughing.

"What gave me away?" Slughorn asked eyeing his two favorite students a little apprehensively.

Lily gestured to the blood on the wall behind her. "Dragon's blood."

"Only you would have figured that out so fast." Slughorn commented grinning. "So, what has brought you two to my humble home? You aren't trying to recruit me for your Order are you? I told Albus no when he came and now that he's gone, no one is going to convince me to leave my hiding place." Slughorn ranted at them.

"How about we help you clean this place up?" Audrey asked looking sideways at Lily. They had agreed that it should be Lily who asks for the memory as she was the more favored of the two in Slughorn's eyes. Slughorn eyed them suspiciously but nodded and the three stood in a triangle and waved their wands. It was like watching a movie in reverse, but with no actors. The mess cleaned itself up, all the blood went back into the bottle, the furniture repaired itself, and the paintings re-hung themselves.

"Very nice girls." Slughorn commented when the last piece settled back into its proper place. "Very nice indeed."

"The least we could do for our favorite professor." Audrey said sitting down on the sofa. Horace took the armchair and Lily sat next to Audrey, closest to Slughorn.

"So why did you two come to my home?" Slughorn asked not letting himself get distracted.

"We were hoping you could help us with a puzzle sir," Lily began, hoping this approach would work.

"What kind of puzzle?" Slughorn asked already interested in this 'puzzle'.

"Well, you see, we think we may have found a secret. A very important secret, mind you, and one that could change several things," Lily continued.

"What is this secret?" Slughorn asked leaning back and crossing his legs.

"Well, its life changing, it is. My friends and I have discovered something that may allow us to finally get rid of You-Know-Who." Lily said looking Slughorn directly in the eyes.

"Well that is something. Why on earth are you talking to me?"

"Well you see professor; you sort of hold the key." Lily said softly. "We know you taught Him when he was at Hogwarts, and we know he valued you as something akin to his favorite professor."

"How on earth did you know that?" Slughorn asked going white.

Lily knew that she couldn't tell him about Harry so she decided that a little white lie wasn't going to hurt anything. "We found professor McGonagall sir." Lily answered. "She was able to shed some light on the situation."

"You found Minerva?" Slughorn asked sounding surprised. "How is she? Where is she? How did she survive this long?" He pelted Lily with questions.

"I'm sorry professor, but she doesn't really want that information to be out right now. There could come a time when she still needs it you know?"

"Indeed I do," Slughorn agreed heavily. "Alright, yes it is true that I taught a boy named Tom Riddle, but he is not the same man then as he is today. That boy is long dead. I don't think any of my insights into the boy would be any good for the man."

"You're probably right professor, however, we have a very specific reason to talk to you."

"And what's that?"

Lily thought for a moment on how she was going to phrase this, but finally decided on the direct and true approach. "We have reason to believe that You-Know-Who has created a Horcrux. We also have reason to believe that he may have talked to you at one time about such a thing." Slughorn was ghost white, confirming that Riddle had talked to him about the Horcruxes at some point. "Could you tell us what you two talked about? Or perhaps even show us?" Lily asked softly.

Slughorn looked at her in shock. "How do you know? We were alone at the time."

"Yes, but you just have to trust me professor."

"We didn't talk about those vile things and I would like you both to leave now." Slughorn demanded.

"Please professor, this is very important." Audrey said softly. "We have a real chance to end this war and we need to know if this is true."

Slughorn looked at Lily as if looking for confirmation. "It's true professor. We have a very good chance to end the war. But we need to know what you know."

The three gazed at each other for a few moments before finally Slughorn sighed. It was clear that Lily and Audrey were not going to be leaving anytime soon. "He's going to know you talked to me girls."

"Professor, tell us what you know, please, and then get out of the country." Lily told him, squeezing his hand.

He sighed and then nodded. "There will be no need for the pensive, I will tell you. I was with the club students one night, and I can't remember the specifics of what we were talking about, but the time was running late. I sent them all off to their dormitories but Tom stayed behind to ask me a question. He was flattering and charming, and I chose to ignore the warning signs… He asked me about Horcruxes, saying it was something he came across when he was reading…" Slughorn paused and then breathed heavily. "I should have known then, but I did not pay any attention to anything other than what I wanted to see… Anyways, he asked how you make a Horcrux and then if having more than one would be wise."

"How many specifically?" Lily asked quietly.

"…Seven." Slughorn answered softly. "He wanted to know if seven Horcruxes would be the best as seven is a powerful number magically. At that point, I became irritated that he would assume I knew the answer to a question such as that and he apologized and never brought it up again." Slughorn said and put his head in his hands. "I should have told Dumbledore… I should have made sure someone knew, but I knew that if word got back to him that his Horcruxes were being destroyed, he'd know it was me who told."

"It's alright professor." Audrey assured him, patting his knee while Lily patted his hand. "We understand what it's like to try to protect yourself."

"Thank you for telling us professor," Lily said starting to stand up. Slughorn looked up at her.

"Where are you going? Leaving already?"

"We have a lot to do professor," Lily explained gently. "You understand. We don't want to allow him to be in control a moment longer than necessary. Now, get only what you absolutely need together and go away. Head to the States or another country that is free of him," Lily directed. "You'll be safe if you leave."

Slughorn could only nod and he showed them to the door. The two girls left the old Potions Master's house, their minds racing. Harry was correct that there were seven. Hopefully he and Ginny had discovered what the last one was while they were out. Lily and Audrey reached the end of the walk and turned onto the street when they heard a crack of a spell dissipating against the brick wall by Lily's head. Instinctively, Lily ducked and Audrey whirled, her wand raised.

"So it is true!" Someone called and Lily turned to see Yaxley and three other Death Eaters standing about a half a block away and watching them. "The Ladies Potter and Black, out and about, with no disguises. You're just who we wanted to see this afternoon. Did you get find your old potions master than? Is this his house?"

Lily and Audrey had no polyjuice or transfiguration to hide their features as they had wanted Slughorn to recognize them straight away. So it was only a matter of time that the Death Eaters would have heard that they were wandering around different villages, looking for someone. Lily shrugged in answer to Yaxley's question. As the six stood motionless and looked at each other, Lily was able to recognize one more Death Eater. The one next to Yaxley was one of the cruelest and evil men she had ever met. Yaxley was a cruel Death Eater, but Morrow made Yaxley look like a kitten in comparison. In cruelty and pure evilness, he was probably second to only Riddle and maybe Crouch Jr. Morrow was responsible for the deaths of more than thirty people; his passion was rumored to be Muggle hunting and rape. It was unconfirmed, but Audrey and Lily did not feel like sticking around to get a firsthand account from the man himself.

Lily and Audrey glanced at each other, a question in their eyes. The same question as they were both wondering if the other was ready to run. They had to get to safely away from the Death Eaters and any watching Muggles in order to apparate or take their portkey. It was only about noon, so there were Muggles everywhere and it was broad daylight. Audrey inclined her head toward the edge of town that they had come in on and Lily nodded. They would have to double back and around the Death Eaters if they were going to make it. They had a chance however, Riddle had not broken the Statue of Secrecy yet and so far had no indications that he was going to. That fact made sure that the Death Eaters refrained from using magic in public places with Muggles like streets filled with this one.

"Come on," Lily said softly and together the two started walking.

"Where you two going? His majesty would like to have a word with you both!" Yaxley called from behind them.

Lily and Audrey just kept walking, their pace fast but not running.

"You think that we will refrain from using magic here?" Morrow called. A spell hit the ground just behind the two women a moment later.

Lily decided that it was time to do a very non-magical method of getting out of this situation. She grabbed Audrey's hand and started running. Then, she started screaming. She was screaming so loud that when they rounded the corner, several people were running to meet her, including one of the village Bobbies. The men joined them and the Bobby asked what was going on.

"They tried to rape us!" Audrey yelled pointing around the corner. The Bobby and the other men gathered went around the corner to apprehend the Death Eaters. Lily felt a little guilty, but felt reasonably sure they were not going to be hurt as there were so many witnesses. She and Audrey quietly slipped away in the ruckus as the Bobby and the six Muggle men who had gathered pretty much tackled the Death Eaters.

"That was close." Lily commented turning another corner.

"Too close. Oh, and what was up with the whole McGonagall thing?"

"It was a thing she would know and I couldn't tell him about Harry." Lily answered.

"It was brilliant actually. I wonder if she is still around?"

"I have no idea. I hope she joins us though, we could use the help."

"If she's still alive," Audrey said softly.

Lily cold only nod and was about to say something else when a spell hit Audrey in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Lily dropped into a crouch and looked around in a slight panic. Morrow and Yaxley were standing there, rage in their eyes. Somehow they had gotten away before the Bobby and his men could tackle them.

"I said that his majesty would like a word with you. You are either leaving here with us or in a body bag." Yaxley spat.

"Maybe if snake face had asked nicely, I'd be inclined to acquiesce to his request." Lily snapped.

Morrow and Yaxley looked affronted and raised their wands as one. "You'll regret that!" Morrow growled before firing a crucio at Lily. She ducked it and sent several of her own charms back. Audrey had just been knocked to the ground with the spell and was now rolling toward Lily to avoid the oncoming spells.

"Use the portkey! There isn't anyone around!" Audrey yelled to Lily as they both cast a shield charm. Lily was just about reaching for the necklace when the shields went down after Yaxley hit them with some dark spell. She dived into Audrey, knocking them both to the ground. They avoided the spells just barely and Lily managed to bite her tongue . Audrey had managed to avoid hitting her head on the pavement when Lily tackled her and rolled them over to cast some more spells when she saw Slughorn running towards them, from behind Yaxley and Morrow.

"Lily, it's Slughorn." Audrey directed the other woman's attention towards the oncoming potions master. Lily looked up to see him determinedly running towards them, a pair of bottles in his hands.

When he was in range, he threw the bottles toward Morrow and Yaxley, who had been unaware of Slughorn's approach. The street blew up, a large crater forming just where a sewer manhole was. Yaxley and Morrow had managed to avoid the blast, but only just barely. Slughorn had thrown a little too far. Lily and Audrey didn't wait to check where the Death Eaters went. They stood up and grabbed their portkeys. Just as she felt the portkey start to work, Lily saw the green flash of the killing curse from the heap of men that was Slughorn, Morrow, and Yaxley. He had tackled them at some point to give Lily and Audrey time to get away.

Lily and Audrey landed in the living room of her house to see Harry and Ginny standing looking a little confused and Remus, Sirius, James, and Dora.

~RP~

Harry looked around the room in surprise. James and Sirius were still in their costumes, minus the masks and their hoods were down. Dora had rearranged her features to look like she normally did and, after handing them both calming draughts, Remus was sitting back and relaxing, taking it all in.

"So how'd it go?" Harry asked looking at the three, he hadn't expected them back yet.

James and Sirius were just about to launch into an exciting and epic recount when Lily and Audrey suddenly arrived. They looked a little worse for wear, but not harmed. As soon as Lily was in the house, she pointed her wand at her mouth and a minor healing spell went to work. Audrey tucked her portkey under her shirt and ran a hand over her eyes.

"Audrey!"

"Lily!" Sirius and James shouted at the same time. The two women looked up and smiled softly at their husbands who had jumped up from the couch and ran to them. They had both realized that the women had used their portkey to get here. "Lily, what happened?" James asked as Lily finished the healing spell.

"I bit my tongue. Nothing too horrible." She explained. She sighed and then looked at Harry. "Slughorn is dead."

"What?" James asked in surprise that was echoed by Remus and Ginny.

"We ran into four Death Eaters as we were leaving and he helped us get away. Just before the portkey got us out of there, he was struck by the killing curse."

Harry nodded, a pang in his gut at the news. It was not that he had ever really liked the man but it was always hard to hear someone that you know died. "Did you talk to him then?" Harry asked softly.

"Yes. He made…" Audrey trailed off as she thought about their old potions master's last moments.

"Right, ok…, …ok," Harry spoke up trying to get back on track. "Let's all start at the beginning. James, your mission was successful, no?"

James nodded. "Sirius and I caused quite a ruckus at the execution. Unfortunately, Crouch was not saved, but we knew that wasn't going to happen when we headed there. We did manage to destroy a couple of Death Eater shops and maybe even whittle away at their numbers a little bit."

Harry nodded. "And Severus?"

"I saw him. He's fine." Dora answered and Lily looked relieved at the news. "He was helping the Malfoy boy get out of the path of some of the flying debris. I stunned him when he was in a spot of safety."

"Thanks Dora." Lily said softly.

"Don't mention it." Dora smiled softly at her.

"Lily and Audrey, what did you find out?"

"We found Slughorn," Lily started.

"After looking bloody everywhere for him." Audrey muttered and several people chuckled fondly.

"And we got him to tell us about that memory."

"And?" Harry asked, both expecting and dreading the answer.

"He asked Slughorn about seven." Lily confirmed looking at Harry sadly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Harry nodded and sighed. "Well at least we know that we are right then. How did the Death Eaters track you down?"

"We have been going around looking for Slughorn without any disguises today." Lily explained.

"Lily!" James chided and Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know James, but we couldn't just show up at Slughorn's unannounced and being some completely random person. That wouldn't have worked."

"But you got away no problem and they don't know why you talked to Slughorn?" Ginny asked.

"No, they were assuming we were out to see Slughorn for some potions or just for old times' sake." Audrey confirmed.

"Good. Ginny and I made progress today as well." Everyone looked interested. They leaned forward and waited for Harry to tell them what the last Horcrux was.

"Yes we did, and I will never, ever, do that again." Ginny said shivering slightly. She saw some looks of sympathy on people's faces and a two guilty and shamed looks on James and Lily's faces.

"We watched James and Lily's memory of the night Harry was killed looking for a clue as to what the seventh and final Horcrux is." Harry recapped. "And we think we know what it is although I'd have never guessed it." Harry commented still looking a little perplexed.

"It's an inkwell." Ginny started to explain. "It seems to be ruby colored with what looked like two golden g's on it." She explained looking a little perplexed as well.

James looked at the two in shock. "It can't be!"

"What? You know this?" Harry asked confused.

"I think so… Hold on." James got up and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. Everyone looked at Lily confused who just shrugged in response, looking just as bewildered as the rest. James came bounding back down the stairs a moment later and held a book out to Harry. "Did it look like that?"

Ginny and Harry took the book and studied the picture. "Yes, exactly like that." Harry confirmed as Ginny nodded.

"It's the only missing heirloom of Gryffindor's." James explained. "It's the inkwell he used to sign important documents while he taught at Hogwarts and later the academy. It was passed down the generations until it reached one of our only disowned ancestors. He was in need of gold after his brother and the Heir disowned him from the family for some transgression. He stole the inkwell because he was in need of gold and sold it. Only after his brother hunted him down and demanded it back, did the family find out what had happened. It was tracked to the store that he sold it too but according to the shop owner, it had been stolen later that week. It's been lost ever since. If that's the seventh Horcrux than I'm going to personally kill him for using one of our family's heirlooms for his evil."

"You'll have to stand in line James," Sirius commented dryly. "From what Harry has said, he's got something from all the Heirs."

Harry nodded and started listing it off, "Gryffindor's inkwell, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Hufflepuff's cup."

"Our next step is to figure out who the other Heirs are." Ginny said while Harry nodded in agreement.

"What a day we've had. Slughorn, Crouch, and Riddle," James said shaking his head.

Sirius commented. "Well no one can say that we sit on our hands…" Everyone chuckled softly and feel into a comfortable silence, which Remus broke tentatively.

"I did like you asked Harry," Remus said indicating the stack of parchment he had before him. "Do you want to look it over?"

Harry nodded. "We all might as well."

Together, the group went over what Remus had come up with. They remained that way until dinner time, listening to Remus and then Harry and Ginny and pouring over the documents. Artemis arrived sometime in the evening with a reply from Severus and everyone went to bed soon after that, James saying that perhaps he'd head to Potter Manor and get it ready for them since there really wasn't enough room in the house for everyone.


	10. Remember Me?

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 9 – Remember Me?

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **I am sorry that I didn't get this uploaded on Friday! I got called into work because a co worker had an emergency and then I was sick all weekend and I mostly slept! But on the bright side, you only have to wait another four days for the next chapter :} Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews thus far!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Severus Snape was wondering if his life was even worth living this charade any longer. The constant neglect, regret, torture, and hiding his true loyalties was starting to take a toll. As much as he hated to admit it, Severus was slowly giving in to hopelessness and melancholy. As Severus summoned a bottle of red wine and a glass to him, he wondered what he was even doing anymore. He poured himself a generous helping of the wine before banishing it back to its proper place. He stared into the crackling flames of his fire as he contemplated his current situation.

As it stood, Severus was a spy for the Order of the Wolf against the Dark Lord. He had been in that capacity for almost twenty years. Back when he was seventeen, he was a young, stupid kid just out of Hogwarts who was enticed by The Dark Lord's promises and mystery. He took the mark because in his twisted and warped mind he thought he was going to impress Lily. It was only when he heard the prophecy and learned that it meant Lily and her child did Severus truly turn to Dumbledore and offer the Headmaster his support and services. For the few months leading up to the attack on the Potters, Severus had been disenfranchised with the Dark Lord and his promises. He had finally recognized the evil that the Dark Lord represented and turned away from it. That was when Lily truly was proud of him, when she was better, she told him so.

After Lily's attack, Severus had fully committed himself to her and Albus. It wasn't until the Headmaster's death did he begin to think that everything was hopeless. He had a better view than anyone of the effects of Crouch's so called progress. There were more Death Eaters than ever and the Order was a mere mosquito in the Dark Lord's ear. They did more harm than good to the people they were trying to save and they were considered a joke by the Death Eaters. When Dumbledore had died, Severus had offered his services to Barty Crouch, but the new Order's leader had little contact with Severus. He rarely listened to Severus and when he did, Severus was treated like a criminal in the organization.

Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, only Lily and James actually listened to his advice and heads up, even sometimes going as far to say it was coming from someone else. But now Severus had heard that the Order did not consider the Potters to be an asset anymore. Apparently, they were too vocal against Crouch's way of doing things and spent more time in trouble than on any missions. The Death Eaters were waiting for the day the Potters were cast out of the organization because they figured that they would be able to capture the two with little to no fight. Severus knew better but did not contradict their belief. Let them die with their foolish notions; the world could use a few less Death Eaters. With Crouch paying little to no attention to Severus, he felt that his only allegiance was now to Lily, and, to a certain degree, to James.

Severus slowly sat down in his favorite chair by the fire in his private rooms. His joints still ached, but his bath and potion had done wonders. For the past three days, the Dark Lord had been in a foul mood. Mostly it was because the Death Eaters couldn't handle what had been happening. It all started when Dora Lupin had managed to sneak into the castle as Bellatrix, one the Dark Lord's favorites, and steal something from his personal library. Severus had been unaware that such a mission was planned by the resistance and if he had known, he would have strongly recommended against it. There was no reason to be sneaking into the Dark Lord's stronghold unless they were going to cut the Dark Lord's throat. The Dark Lord himself had joined the chase to catch Dora, and managed to hit her with one of his custom dark curses. Severus had seen it graze her just as she passed the apparition wards. Even without the full effect, she was going to be lucky to live without any lasting effects. Only a powerful wizard would be able to stop that curse from spreading and slowly killing her. No one knew what she took, the Dark Lord could find nothing missing, but Severus knew that Dora had gotten whatever it was she came for.

The next major event that had every Death Eater feeling the lovely effects of the Dark Lord's wand was the encounter with the stranger in Diagion Alley. Not only had the stranger managed to escape from under the Dark Lord's nose, but he had taken the two women the Dark Lord had wanted with him. The cheeky bastard had given the Dark Lord some back talk and survived to tell the tale, without even a scratch on him. Severus believed the man had been both polyjuiced and transfigured to hide his true identity, for the Death Eaters could not find hide nor hair of him. The fact that the stranger had displayed a complete lack of fear and that he had stared the Dark Lord in the eyes had the Dark Lord on edge. All Death Eaters had been tasked with finding this man, but there was no progress. The Death Eaters had torn apart all known places of the Order of the Wolf as had they looked in all completely magical villages. No one had neither seen nor heard of this new wanted man. When Rookwood had told the Dark Lord that there was no leads on the man, the Dark Lord had lost it and used the crutacius curse on everybody.

Thankfully, Severus had been one of the ones who got the 'light' dose. He had been sequestered in his potions lab for the last few days trying to create a new potion for the Dark Lord. So far, he had failed miserably at every attempt. His last concoction had blown up before he could vanish it. The resulting explosion had knocked Severus out for an hour and filled the dungeons with smoke. None of it was harmful thankfully, as none of his fellow Death Eaters had raced to help Severus. His godson, Draco, had found Severus a few hours after the Potions Master had awoken, holding a towel to his bleeding head and trying to repair his lab. Draco had helped him set it right, which had conveniently given him an excuse to not be punished by the Dark Lord for failing to find this unknown, strange man. Draco had been the only other one who had gotten the 'light' crucio treatment.

Of course, if that had been it, the Death Eaters would have been content, for they would not have had to suffer the cruciatius curse one more time. They had enough of the Dark Lord being angry for the week. But James Potter had to head to Gringotts, undisguised, prompting the goblins to alert the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Severus knew that the men sent would not be enough to take on Potter. He was much too good a dueler for most all Death Eaters. Only Severus (not that he would ever have to really), Yaxley, Morrow, Crouch Jr., and Bellatrix could give him a run for his money. Of course when the Taboo was broken and the Dark Lord found out that it was James Potter and he was in Diagion Alley and currently attacking his followers, he had went there himself to arrest James. What he didn't count on was James' skill and absolute determination to not get caught. It also helped that James had a very strong portkey of some kind that made sure he got out of the Alley. When the Dark Lord came back, his Death Eaters in tow, they had suffered another round of the crucio for their failure. Severus wasn't included; he had been in his lab at the time. He didn't even learn of the encounter until dinner.

Severus didn't blame James for standing up to the Dark Lord. He knew they needed a new leader and James might as well have his turn. Crouch Sr. and Moody had been apprehended the same day James had caused a scene in front of Gringotts. Somehow, the Dark Lord had managed to turn Dawlish to his organization. Severus had always been aware of Wormtail's real loyalties, but had not been able to tell anybody because of the nature of the oath the Dark Lord had made Severus swear an oath. However, he had urged James and Lily not to trust anyone but each other, and for the most part they had listened to him. Of course, they trusted the mutt too, but that was their problem. Dawlish had come as a surprise to Severus.

According to the Dark Lord, who had announced it at dinner last night, Dawlish had been the one to actually kill Moody. He, Moody, and Crouch had been out, heading for a secret meeting. Dawlish had alerted the Death Eaters ahead of time and they had been waiting at the preset place in an ambush. Dawlish had put the killing curse right in Moody's back and after that, Crouch Sr. was easy pickings. Severus was thanking his stars that he had played things close to the vest for so long. The one good thing about Crouch Sr. hating Severus and not using him very much was that he wasn't in risk of losing his cover from Dawlish as the other had no idea of Severus' role, or his true loyalties. Wormtail had known that Severus was also a spy, all the Death Eaters did, but they all assumed that Severus' loyalties lay with the Dark Lord.

The 'fun' had not stopped there last night. Once Crouch Sr. was thrown in one of the deepest and darkest dungeons that Hogwarts had to offer, the Death Eaters had celebrated. Sort of. It was hard to have a good time when five of your fellows were being tortured for letting James Potter get away. Severus wondered if someone put the Dark Lord under a cruico would make him more motivated or not. Bellatrix had been allowed to play with Crouch for a time, before Crouch Jr. had taken over. The little family reunion had been not gone so well for Crouch Sr. The papers had run the article as a full front page article the next day. Severus was worried that the resistance would completely fall now. They had lost two leaders in one day, two very powerful and experienced wizards, and who really would want to step up and take over now? Perhaps James, perhaps not. He was smart, and if anything the Potters would go underground and do what they could with the other Marauders to undermine the Dark Lord's rule. That might be all that was need, Severus thought sighing deeply.

Today was another day for celebration and torture. The execution had happened publicly like planned. Crouch Sr. was done after meeting the hangman's noose, but the display had not gone as the Dark Lord had wanted. Two unknown wizards, their hoods spelled to stay up and silver masks covering their faces had caused quite a disruption at the execution. They had blown up the store fronts of several Death Eaters' and caused the gathered masses to run in panic. Severus had glimpsed the unknown men at one point. They wore black robes with red and green boarders and one had a large lion and the other had a snake on their backs. It was obvious what they were representing, but Severus was wondering why.

Severus didn't know how they got out of there. He had been stunned after finding the relative safety of a café with Draco when an unknown woman had waved him over. She had stunned him and Draco, and they had only come to after the ruckus was over. According to the other Death Eaters, the crowd was leaving as the execution took place; the only real witnesses were the three Death Eaters inside the bubble with Crouch. The Dark Lord had also gone after the crazy two men, but they had gotten out of there with no problems, just as James and that unknown man from Diagion Alley had. Everyone had received a round of crucio for that chaos today as well at dinner tonight. On top of all that, Severus had nearly had a heart attack when he found out that Yaxley, Morrow, Hanks, and Young had tracked down and attacked Lily and Audrey Black.

Apparently, they had been wandering around several different magical and Muggle villages looking for someone or something specific. The two women had been spotted coming out of the house that was believed to belong to Horace Slughorn, the old potions master, when the Death Eaters made their move. Of course, had Yaxley and Morrow not been there, Severus would not have been so concerned about the outcome of the duel. The Dark Lord had listened to the tale Morrow told him, so he did not notice Severus practically hanging on every word. Severus had had to take several gulps of wine to calm his nerves when the Dark Lord had asked Morrow if they had succeeded in killing Black and capturing Potter. Morrow had told him how Slughorn had come out of nowhere and attacked him and Yaxley while the two women got away. He rushed to assure the Dark Lord that Slughorn was dead, but it didn't matter. The two were tortured into unconsciousness for their failure. Everyone had been dismissed from dinner with a mandate from the Dark Lord to find out who was responsible for creating such chaos in his lands, how they were getting away, and what was going on.

Severus sipped the last of his wine and felt as if he should maybe stage his own death and go live with Lily and James when a flutter of wings and a hoot claimed his attention. Severus jumped a little, he had been so deep in his own musings, he would not have noticed if the Dark Lord had come in, which was known to happen on occasion. Severus had been given the quarters of the Head of Slytherin House by the Dark Lord, and the other Death Esters may have trouble finding him, but the Dark Lord had no such qualms and walked in on Severus whenever he felt like it.

Severus sat up straighter as a beautiful snowy owl landed on his leg. She was beautiful, there were black spots on her white feathers and her large brown eyes were staring at him with an emotion of almost human quality. If Severus didn't know better, he'd say that an Animagus was in his room. He tried the spell on the owl just to be sure. Nothing happened, except that he managed to get an affronted hoot from the owl. "Sorry girl, I had to check." Severus said softly as he stroked her chest with two fingers. He saw the tightly bound scroll on her leg and Severus took it. The owl stayed where she was so Severus figured that she was going to wait for a reply. Severus unfurled the scroll to see a blank piece of parchment.

He scanned it surprised and perplexed for a moment before he saw a small design in the corner. He squinted at it and saw the initials of Lily in the corner. A small smile on his lips, Severus took out his pen knife. He pierced his finger just enough to draw a bead of blood. When the little drop touched the letter, writing appeared. Lily's flowing script grew and filled the page. It was the only secure way the two could communicate. Lily had either found or invented the spell. He wasn't sure has he had only a basic understanding of the spell. He spilled his blood over the letter and it revealed what she wrote. The opposite happened when Lily spilled her blood. If anyone else tried to force the letter to reveal what was written there or spilled their own blood, they'd just get a ruined piece of paper with spilled ink on it. Severus was a little surprised that Lily only wrote one sentence to him. Usually, they could fill both sides of the paper with their writing.

_Remember me?_

_Severus my brother, we need to talk, face to face, and as soon as you can get away. Let me know when and where by return owl. _

_-Lily_

_P.S. Her name is Artemis, Hermes passed away last week and my friend picked out this beauty. _

Severus lowered the letter and looked at Artemis. "You are going to have to move so I can write Lily back." She hooted and took flight, landing on his desk chair. Severus smiled; leave it to Lily to find an owl with a strong personality.

He took the letter, erased what Lily wrote, and started to write in his spiky handwriting that he detested but Lily thought was full of his character. When he was done, he placed the stone in the middle of the paper and folded the paper around it. Severus was never able to tell someone else what he was going to be doing the next day since everything depended on the Dark Lord and his whims.

"Here Artemis, deliver this directly to only Lily or James." The owl hooted a reassuring hoot and took off after Severus securely tied the letter back on her foot. She took off and soared out of Severus' sight, leaving Severus wondering what was so important that Lily had to talk to him face to face. As Artemis left, Severus heard a meowing coming from under the table. He ducked underneath it to see Tabby sitting there and twitching her tail at him, her stern gaze on him. Severus sighed and looked at the cat a little grumpily. "I didn't have any food to give the owl. Besides she seemed happy enough with the affection."

Tabby cocked her head and left the security of the table. Severus sat back down in his chair and Tabby leapt up to his knee. She curled into a ball on his lap and started to purr as Severus scratched behind her ears. Severus chuckled at the cat's antics and leaned back in his chair. He felt the cat's eyes on him and looked down to find a questioning gaze on the cat's face.

"It was from Lily. She wants to meet and soon. Apparently it's important. I am hoping I can go tomorrow."

Tabby mewed in a quiet, directing way. Severus chuckled. "I will be careful and I know it's Lily who will be meeting me. Perhaps I can take you along as well? Maybe she can figure out what I haven't been able to."

Tabby blinked twice before mewing in a tone that Severus took to mean that Tabby was alright with it but not happy to be leaving him. She had somehow gotten the idea that she was watching over him here at the castle instead of the other way around. Indeed she was a great spy for Severus as she knew her way around the castle so well and that she was virtually silent and could get anywhere. But several people knew her markings and they would kill her if they got the chance for Tabby was Minerva McGonagall. She had been dueling with Dumbledore at the Ministry when the Dark Lord had came in and blasted her with a curse that made her turn into her Animagus form. For some reason, Severus couldn't get the spell to reverse itself and McGonagall had been stuck as Tabby for a few years now.

He had sheltered her in his rooms ever since he found her tired, hungry, and weak in Hogsmeade. In return, Tabby seemed to think it was her job to keep Severus safe and spy for him on the other Death Eaters. She had done very well and only had been spotted once. She managed to get away and find Severus a week later after he was ready to tear the castle apart looking for her. The fact was though, if any Death Eater was to find him with Tabby, and they recognized her form, both of them would be dead. A few hours later, Severus headed to bed and McGonagall, aka Tabby, curled up on the warm cushion seat by the fire.

~RP~

Luckily for Severus, the Dark Lord decided to head to Ireland. Obviously, he could return at any time, but general consensus was that he'd be gone for at least two days. As Severus was expected to keep his potion stores up to complete capacity, he had more valid reasons for leaving the castle than most other Death Eaters. It also helped that the Dark Lord viewed Severus as one of his favorite and closest followers.

Severus headed to Knockturn Alley and Diagion Alley to pick up some of the potion ingredients he was in need of. Only when he had a bag full of items and he was sure there was no one following him, Bellatrix had been known to from time to time, did Severus take out the stone he kept in his pocket. He held it in his hand for four seconds, turning it over several times, and then put it back in his pocket. Confident that the message had been sent and received, Severus ducked into an empty doorway and apparated away.

He landed in the middle of a grassy lawn, under several trees. No one was around, Muggle or wizard. Severus stowed his wand after shrinking his bags and placing them in his pocket. He headed across the grassy lawn for the park bench he always occupied. He sat down and waited. She never arrived more than five minutes later than him and sure enough, a minute after he was sitting down she was strolling toward him, a smile on her face.

"Severus, you dungeon bat, you need some sun." She greeted sitting down.

Severus raised his eyebrow at her greeting. "And Lily, you heart breaker, your letter left me wanting more."

Lily laughed, a welcome sound to Severus' ears after his days spent only with Death Eaters as company. "You couldn't think up anything else?"

"Well if you were James," Severus shrugged, "he'd be rather amusing about now."

"Yes he would." Lily agreed smiling. Her eyes sparkled and Severus took in the woman next to him in. She looked great as always. It had been far too long since he had seen her last and found he missed her dearly.

"You were foolish yesterday." Severus admonished her gently.

"For what?"

"Running around without any disguises or protection. What were you thinking?"

"I had a good reason for that." Lily replied looking a little offended. "I needed to speak to Slughorn about something that only he could answer."

"Was it about potions because you know I am more than capable."

"Severus," Lily said rolling her eyes. "You are better than Slughorn at making potions any day. But this was something else, something that concerned Riddle."

Severus looked at her, his eyebrows raised in a question. "What are you talking about?"

Lily sighed and scooted so she was looking at Severus in the eyes. "Severus, there is something we need to talk about."

Severus just looked back at those brilliant green eyes and nodded to show he was listening. "I thought that was what we are doing."

Lily slapped his shoulder lightly. "You know what I mean."

"Go ahead Lily. I have time."

"Do you remember when you were in Diagion Alley with Riddle the other day?" Severus nodded warily. "Those two girls you were forced to pick from?" Severus nodded again, his eyes showing that he was wondering how she knew that. "Well one of them was me."

"What?" Severus asked in surprise and then shook his head. "No, that couldn't be true."

"Yes, it is. I was the one you picked actually." Lily informed him grabbing his hand in hers and squeezing. "I was there with two new friends who recently joined the resistance."

"What the fuck were you three doing there in the first place?" Severus shouted and Lily quickly shushed him. Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry. But.., what the hell were you doing there?"

"My friend wanted to see how bad things were here. We hadn't planned on meeting or confronting Riddle, but in a way, it was a good thing that happened." Lily explained.

"How is that a good thing? The Dark Lord is looking for your 'friend' everywhere. The Death Eaters have been directed to find out everything they can about this person."

"Have they found anything?" Lily asked amused.

"No." Severus admitted shaking his head. "You were too well disguised that the posters can find no one to match. That and then the two crazy idiots dressed up like Slytherin and Gryffindor who made a scene at the execution are drawing a lot of Death Eaters' attention as well."

"Really?" Lily asked, her eyes dancing.

Severus paused and looked at her. "You know something."

"Of course I do." Lily teased.

"No I mean about these two idiots." Severus clarified.

Lily just shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Lily, what's going on? The resistance leader was just executed. The Dark Lord expects the resistance to be crushed and evaporate into nothing now."

"Oh that's not going to happen." Lily informed Severus in a giddy voice.

Severus stared at Lily as if he had never seen her before. She was acting a lot happier and carefree than he had seen her in a long time. The last time she was like this, she had just told him she was pregnant. "What's going on Lily? You're different."

"I suppose I am now that he's here." Lily conceded looking down. When she looked up again, a bright smile was on her face. "But it's a good thing Severus. This war will not last much longer."

"Who? James?"

"No, although he will be a major player," Lily admitted.

"So James and the mutt are stepping up to take over the resistance? You might stand a chance if they did that."

"You think so?" Lily asked a little pensively. She waved her hand dismissively and continued a moment later, "well it doesn't matter. We have a new leader who is more than capable."

"I'll believe that when I see him take on the Dark Lord and win."

"Oh but Severus, you already have." Lily said looking at him and grinning hugely.

Severus' mouth hung open as his comment died in his throat. "The man from Diagion Alley? He's the new leader?"

"Score one for Sev," Lily cheered while nodding.

"Who is he?"

"Well, you see, that's why I had to meet with you."

"He wants to meet with me?" Severus asked surprised.

"He does."

"Is he like Crouch, because if he is I'm not going. I've had enough of this shit, I'm not going to spy for someone who does not appreciate the risks I take."

"Severus," Lily cut in sharply. "He does not take you for granted and he won't even make you spy any longer if you don't want to."

The stern gaze and sincerity coming from Lily's eyes convinced Severus that she was telling the truth. Finally Severus nodded his ascent and Lily beamed at him. "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Good. Trust me Severus, this might be the best decision you've ever made." She stood up and held her hand out to him. Severus took it, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his, and she apparated away. They arrived at the Godric's Hollow cottage she and James still lived in and dragged Severus inside quickly. The inside was filled with people. More people than Severus thought could fit into the home. James and his fellow pranksters were sitting on the couch talking about something. He looked up as Lily dragged Severus inside.

"He's in the kitchen," James called. "Hey Severus!" James' greeting was warm and friendly.

Severus dipped his head in acknowledgement and was pulled along by Lily towards the kitchen. "There are a lot of people here." Severus commented softly.

"Yeah. Too many," Lily told him. "We have people sleeping on the floor right now. We'll be heading out though in a few days."

"Where will you be going?"

"To Potter Manor. We'll be safer there for the next coming months. We figure Riddle will figure it out at some point that we're pretty involved in this new resistance and there are too many people who know of this place. Take Dawlish for one."

"You know he's a spy?" Severus asked as they reached the door to the kitchen.

"Yeah. James and Sirius saw him yesterday at the execution. Come on." Lily dragged him inside before Severus could even ask a question about the whereabouts of the two Marauders yesterday. Severus was dragged into the kitchen by an exuberant Lily. From the way she was acting, Severus thought that the person waiting for them would be somebody whose very presence screamed power and calm. He had an image of what the resistance leader should be ever since he saw Albus in that role. The only person in the kitchen waiting for them was the mutt, Black.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Severus groaned. "Black is the new leader?"

Lily just laughed. "No, no." She turned to Black and raised her eyebrows. "Where is he?"

"He's talking to Ginny. Said he'd be back in a minute." Black explained, glaring at Severus. "Look who it is, it's…" The mutt started but his voice died when Lily cleared her throat.

"Sirius," Lily said in a warning tone.

"Right," Black said and headed back towards the living room. On his way out, he purposely bumped into Severus. "Watch where you're going Snivellus!" He snapped.

Maybe if Severus hadn't had such a trying week already he would have let that go. But he was not in the mood to let the mutt get away with anything today so he drew his wand and pointed it at Black. Black mirrored his movements as well. "What did you say to me Black?"

"You heard me Snivellus. Get out of the way."

"Enough! Both of you! I will not have a duel in my kitchen." Lily growled at them both. She might as well have been shouting at the doorknob for all the attention they paid to her.

"What have you been up to lately anyway Snivellus? Are you partly responsible for Crouch's death?"

"I had nothing to do with that Black," Severus growled. "But what would you know of work? The way I hear it, you've been cooped up in that home of yours since the last time the Death Eaters attacked you." It was a low blow and Severus knew it, but he didn't care at this point.

"What would you know of taking sides in a fight? You're just playing both sides of this war. No matter who wins you'll come out on top."

Severus gripped his wand tightly and sparks shot out. "You have no idea what I do or what I think," Severus growled, his voice sounding deadly to most everyone else.

"Rubbish. That's what you do!" Black prodded.

Severus didn't care if Black was trying to start a fight at that point or if he was just stupid and stubborn. He also didn't care that he was standing in the home of the only two people he respected and loved. He raised his wand and sent a curse at Black. And just like that, the duel began. Severus was aware of Lily trying to stop them, but he didn't pay any attention to her. He was also aware of James running into the kitchen, Remus Lupin on his heels, but nobody could stop the duel now, the two combatants were too focused on each other.

Suddenly Severus found himself pinned against the wall magically, and his wand was no longer in his hand. At first he thought Black had managed to hit him with something, but then he saw Black directly across from him in the same position. In the middle was James, his hands held out as if he was in the middle of a fight and he was trying to separate two people. Severus' and Black's wands were in his hands. He looked first at Black and then at Severus with emerald hard eyes. Wait, emerald eyes? Severus was stunned, this wasn't James. This James had emerald green eyes like Lily's. They were the exact same, except maybe even a little bit more brilliant green. He was also a young James Potter, as if he had swallowed a youth potion or two. He looked no older than twenty, but he held himself as an experienced and battle hardened person would.

"Sirius, I told you I would not tolerate this." The young James spoke looking at Sirius. Severus noticed that his voice was different from both James and Lily. It was more of a mixture of both.

"He started it." Black began. It was true that Severus threw the first spell, but he would hardly agree that he actually started the confrontation.

"I do not care." The young man said looking between them both. "You said you'd try to be civil and calling Severus your stupid nickname is not civil." The young man turned to look at Severus after giving his stern warning to Black. "And Severus, I don't care if you have had a really hard couple of days, I will not stand for you to duel with Sirius as a stress reliever."

"But it works so well." Severus couldn't help but say. The young man's eyes flashed and suddenly Severus realized this was the same unknown man they had been looking for from Diagion Alley. His eyes were exactly the same, Severus remembered those eyes. He was astonished that he hadn't recognized Lily's eyes the first time.

"Anytime and place!" Sirius shouted at Severus.

"ENOUGH!" The younger man shouted. "Did either of you realize that one of your stray spells hit Lily?"

Severus looked around for Lily so fast that he got a kink in his neck. "What?" His eyes finally landed on Lily who was next to James, both looking upset at their friends' actions. She had purple hair Severus noted with surprise. "Who?" Severus asked looking back at the young man.

"I don't know." The young man replied shrugging. Severus studied his face and realized that he did know but was not going to tell as it would start the duel all over again.

"I'm sorry Lily." Severus apologized looking at Lily contritely.

She nodded in acceptance. The young Potter let Severus out of his magical grip and threw him his wand. Only then did Severus realize that the young man held no wand of his own.

"What about me?" Black asked looking at the man.

"When you apologize."

"I'm not apologizing to him." Black snarled.

"Sirius, apologize to Lily and James for practically destroying their kitchen, to Severus for the fight, or to Lily for hitting her with a spell. I don't care which, just do it."

Black huffed and then looked at his two friends. "I'm sorry Lily, James."

James nodded to the young man and he let Sirius go. He tossed Black's wand to James and nodded his head toward the living room. James got the hint and motioned to Sirius. "Come on Pads, we need to talk. Come on everyone; let's get back to the planning."

Everyone left the kitchen leaving only Lily, Severus, and the young man in the kitchen. He turned to look at Severus once the kitchen door was closed and grinned like he was about to share an inside joke. "Hello Severus, I'm Harry Potter."

Severus looked at the man who claimed to be Harry Potter in surprise. If he didn't look so much like James and have Lily's eyes at the same time, Severus would have claimed imposter. So many memories started flashing through Severus' memory at that name.

He remembered Lily's face those days after the attack. It had been filled with a pain unimaginable, devastation, and complete loss. It had taken weeks for Severus to get Lily to speak again. It took months for James and Severus to get her to leave Headquarters and a year and a half before they could get her to come back into this house. James had been little to no help for the first couple of weeks, but had mourned enough to start being strong for Lily after that. Alice and Lily had bonded over their grief and Frank and James had helped each other as well. Severus was friends with Alice now as well because he had helped her as he had helped Lily. Severus and Lily had resumed their old friendship from Hogwarts after that but there was a difference. He had realized that Lily loved James as she would never love him. But also that they were as close as a brother and sister and he cherished that relationship.

"H-how can that be true?" Severus asked shakily as he sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. He was only looking at Lily and did not see that the Harry Potter in question had seated himself on the countertop, watching curiously.

"Well, you remember that day when Dora broke into the castle?" Lily started to explain. Severus nodded. "She took a book that Crouch wanted. There was a ceremony we performed, a rather dark ceremony actually, and we summoned Harry here from a different reality."

"Impossible."

"Apparently not," Lily said shrugging. "Anyways, turns out he's done this before, in his reality. He's agreed to help us and well, we've already made some successes."

"Like what?" Severus couldn't help but ask. "The Dark Lord is still around Lily." His tone was dark.

"Well, we know that he has seven Horcruxes that are keeping him that way. We also know where they are and what they are. We have the Heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin on our side who are able to take on most all Death Eaters and win."

Severus just looked at her in surprise. "Am I dreaming?" He asked softly. Her explanation explained everything that had been happening.

Lily smiled. "I know it sounds surreal and too good to be true, but it's all true. I can pinch you if you want." She offered grinning.

"No thanks Lily," Severus declined holding up a hand. He finally looked at Harry who was watching him with calculating and evaluating eyes. "So, umm, you're Harry?"

Harry jumped down from the countertop and walked over to the table. His walk was casual and unintimidating, but his eyes were filled with emotions. As the young wizard came closer, Severus could finally feel the power coming off the boy. It was like nothing he had ever really felt before. This was someone who was not to be trifled with, Severus realized as the other sat down across from him. It also helped that he had separated and pinned Severus and Sirius without using his wand a moment ago. "I am. I'm from a different reality, like Lily told you. My wife and I were dragged here by Crouch and asked to get rid of Riddle for you."

Harry and Lily told Severus what had happened and about Harry's life in his reality. Severus learned that this Harry had taken on the Dark Lord and won, but only after he had destroyed the seven Horcruxes, one of which had been him. He and Lily told Severus about his plans to get the Heirs to become the face of the resistance here and how when it was all over, no one but the closest people in the resistance would know who Harry was or where he was from.

"Will you help me?" Harry finally asked Severus at the end of the conversation.

Severus didn't even hesitate. "I would be honored to help. You have no idea what it has been like the past few years. Crouch's resistance did nothing for the people they were trying to save. The Dark Lord has been unchallenged for far too long. It's time something was done."

"I'm glad you think so." Harry said grinning, the same grin as Lily, Severus noted idly.

"But Harry, you haven't made me swear not to tell." Severus pointed out a little disappointed and wary.

"Oh don't worry. You won't be able to once you put this on." Harry held up a bracelet. It was manly thing, two pieces of black leather braided together with a single bead in the center. The clasp was a silver twist which would keep it from falling off.

Severus eyed it with a mixture of apprehension and distaste. "What is that?"

"It's a communication device of sorts for us. I have a matching one." Harry pulled up the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt. He did wear a matching one Severus noted. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped it once. "I can tap mine and yours will change color. The color is an indication of how urgently we need to talk. Blue is right now, red is as soon as you can. The bead can convey short but specific messages. You can do the same back to me. The same colors apply if you need to get in touch with me and then I added a color which is green. That means that you'll get in touch with me as soon as you can but you can't right now because Riddle is near you."

"And how am I supposed to send these messages? I can't just take out my wand and tap it when the Dark Lord is in the room with me." Severus pointed out.

Harry just grinned and nodded. "Of course not. That's why it'll react to the situation on its own. It'll grow warm when I contact you so you'll know and will be able to glance at it. Once you've seen the color and any message, it'll send the reply back."

"And what if the other Death Eaters see this and ask me what it is?"

"You can tell them that it's a new way to keep track of the potions you're brewing." Harry replied without missing a beat.

Severus was impressed. This kid had thought it out. "Alright, say I do wear this, what won't it let me talk about?"

"Anything that will put the resistance or its members in jeopardy," Harry replied. "It also has a safety feature that will allow you to tell Riddle something if you are under duress, helping you to keep up your credibility as spy and information gatherer, but it won't let you reveal things of vital importance. Just things that we can deal with Riddle and the others knowing about basically."

"And what if he reads my mind Harry? He's an expert legimins."

"I am well aware. But I am also aware that you are one of the best out there as well. Perhaps you are the best." Severus just looked at him and Harry sighed. "If you don't want him to know something, you aren't going to let him find it out." Harry pointed out.

Severus looked at Lily who had remained quiet since they had finished explaining Harry's story. "I like him."

She smiled and Harry chuckled darkly. "Good to hear Sev. Harry, are you sure you don't want to give him the oath?"

"He has to be able to tell Riddle some things." Harry explained patiently.

"Do you have a portkey charm on here too?" Lily asked a grin on her lips. At Severus' questioning glance, she explained, "Harry gave us all necklaces that only we can see that will transport us here if we are in trouble. It's how we've been getting out of some tight spots lately."

"That explains a lot." Severus said finally understanding that mystery as well.

"To answer your question Lily, no. It wouldn't work with the other charms on there already. We tried."

"Who tried?" Severus asked.

"Me and Ginny."

"But why no portkey? Do you have something else for him that is one?" Lily asked confused.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I figured he already had one." He turned to Severus. "Do you?"

"It doesn't work anymore. It'll transport me to the Headmaster's office." Severus explained.

"And Riddle can get there." Harry concluded dryly.

"No. It has sealed itself to all. The Dark Lord gave up trying to get in some time ago." Severus told him.

"Can you get in?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No."

"Damn," Harry sighed and then nodded. "Alright, I'll make a portkey for you. It'll have to be discrete." Harry mussed.

"So you are going to help us right?" Lily said suddenly looking at her old friend.

"I already said that I would Lily. I just want to be sure this kid knew what he was asking me to do." Severus took the bracelet and put it on. It shrank to fit his wrist comfortably and blended in with his robes.

"Thank you Severus." Harry said once the bracelet had sized to fit. "Now, I have a mission of sorts for you."

Severus raised his eyebrows. "That's fast. I haven't even met the other members of the Resistance yet."

"Oh you already know them." Lily said grinning. "There's me, James, Sirius, Audrey, Remus, Dora, and of course Harry and his wife Ginny."

"Well at least you have all the right people." Severus muttered well aware that they would take the compliment as it was meant to be directed at Dora, Lily, and Audrey and not Sirius. Remus and James may or may not be included, Severus didn't really want to clarify.

"Indeed," Harry agreed as Lily smiled humorously.

"So what's the mission?" Severus asked getting back on track.

"First, we need you to get your hands on a vial of basilisk venom." Harry told Severus cautiously. Severus looked at Harry in shock.

A pause and then, "are you shitting me?"

Harry chuckled at the unexpected language from his potions master and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Look, we know that Riddle takes his pet out from time to time and that you are his potions master. Can't you say that you need it for some potion or something?"

Severus looked thoughtful. "That could work. How much do you need?"

"A vial would be sufficient." Harry answered.

"I'll see what I can do. If the Dark Lord won't provide, I may be able to obtain it from another source."

"Do whatever you feel the most comfortable with." Harry directed and Severus nodded, happy with the answer. "I also need you to find out some information for me."

"What kind of information?"

"I need you to see if you can find the location for some of the Horcruxes."

"Which ones?" Severus asked immediately preparing a list in his head.

"The Gryffindor inkwell. That would be the last one he has hidden. I also need you to see if the Malfoys still have the diary, and if they don't where it is. The diadem is in Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement, and if you can get to it, that would be perfect. If you can't then I need to know a day when Riddle is gone and there aren't many Death Eaters around." Harry directed.

Severus nodded. "Got it, so you want me get a vial of Basilisk venom, find out the location of the Gryffindor inkwell Horcrux, see if the Malfoys still have the diary Horcrux, and try to get Ravenclaw's diadem?"

Harry nodded.

That was quite a big list, but somehow Severus knew that this was all the kid was going to be asking of him. Granted it was a lot, but if Severus was careful, it was manageable. "What are the others?" Severus asked out of curiosity.

"Hufflepuff's cup which is located in the Lestrange's vault, Slytherin's locket which is in a seaside cave, and the family ring of Marvolo Gaunt," Harry rattled off.

Severus raised his eyebrows. Just getting to the cup in the vault would be a nearly impossible challenge. But apparently Harry had done it before. "I'll do what I can," Severus promised.

Harry smiled and Lily did too. "That's all that I ask. The bracelet will keep you safe and alert me if you are in grave danger. If there is ever anything you need from us, don't hesitate to ask."

"I actually do have one thing that I think you might be interested in knowing." Severus said rummaging in a pocket. He drew out Tabby from the enlarged pocket and placed her gently on the table. Immediately she sat down and gave her stern glare at the occupants of the table. She studied Harry intently, her eyes raking the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, his features that so resembled James and his eyes that were Lily's in every way. For his part, Harry smiled and Severus assumed that he knew who this was.

"You have a cat?" Lily asked in surprise. Tabby tore her gaze from Harry to Lily and only then did Lily see the spectacle markings around her eyes. "Oh my…" Lily trailed off. Harry was watching amused as Severus started to explain.

"This is Tabby. She is actually Minerva McGonagall, stuck in her Animagus form from whatever spell that the Dark Lord hit her with in the Ministry. I've tried everything I can think of to get her unstuck, but nothing is working."

"She's been stuck like this for how long?" Harry asked gazing at Tabby intently.

"Since Dumbledore died," Severus answered.

"You've had her that long?" Lily asked surprised.

"Well yes and no. She keeps a lookout for me at Hogwarts. She has alerted me to Riddle's approach and helped me learn some things on the other Death Eaters." Harry studied his old Transfiguration professor intently. Lily and Severus watched him as Tabby stayed in her stiff posture watching him as well. The two were looking into each other's eyes and Severus had the distinct impression they were having a conversation.

"I think she should stay with you Severus." Harry finally said looking up at him.

"What? But Harry, we have to help her." Lily admonished.

"I know, but I think I know what is wrong and there is only one way it can be reversed."

"What's that?"

"Riddle has to die. He cast the spell and it's keeping her this way until he dies or she dies."

"There's no such spell." Lily said a little hesitantly.

Harry just shrugged. "This is Riddle we are talking about. Even though he is dark, he is a powerful wizard. He probably made it himself or found it somewhere. But I can promise you professor," Harry added looking at the cat on the table in front of him, "it will not be for too much longer. Keep an eye on Severus for me would you?"

She meowed a string that Severus and Harry took to mean as approval from the Transfiguration professor and acknowledgement that Severus would never be alone in Hogwarts. They both chuckled and Tabby allowed Lily to scratch behind her ears.

"The only problem with your plan, Harry, is that several Death Eaters know her markings and she can't talk." Severus pointed out, confident that Harry had an answer for this as well.

"True. But you know legimincy. I'm sure she won't object if you are asking about what she has found out."

Severus grinned; he had used legimincy with Tabby before. "And the markings?"

"Professor," Harry addressed Tabby who was enjoying the ear scratch, "how would you like to be a black cat?"

Tabby mewed and sat in front of Harry, clearly giving him permission. Harry grinned and flicked his wand at the cat. Immediately she was a black cat and her spectacle markings blended right into her new black coat.

"Oh, well done Harry." Lily commented.

Tabby purred as she rubbed herself against Harry's hand before going back to Severus who scooped her up and put her in the expanded pocket again.

"Is there anything else Severus?" Harry asked showing genuine interest.

"No. I'll contact you if I find anything out."

"I look forward to it. Oh, you'll be needing this as well." Harry slid a package over to Severus. Severus picked it up and looked at Harry with a questioning glance. "It's two way parchment. I have the other one. You can use it contact me instead of risking an owl."

Severus nodded and he and Lily said goodbye to Harry as they stood up. Lily was going to go back with him to the park before they completely parted ways. As they left, Severus felt a new feeling rise inside him, it was hope.


	11. Until Next Time, My Lord

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 10 – Until Next Time, My Lord

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Sorry I missed yesterday! I was working... Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the last round of reviews!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

"So everyone clear on what we are doing?" Harry asked looking up from the kitchen table. James, Sirius, Audrey, Lily, Ginny, Remus, Dora, along with himself were squeezed in around James and Lily's dining room table. They were planning their next mission, an attack on the first public slave auction. According to Dora, the people being sold were known Muggleborns, children of people who resisted Riddle, or anyone that was in the bad favor of Riddle and his Death Eaters.

"Yeah, we're causing a shit ton of damage." Sirius said smiling mischievously.

Everyone chuckled as Harry shook his head in exasperation. "Sirius," Harry chided grinning.

"I know, I know," Sirius answered grinning. "We're actually going to disrupt the slave auction so that Riddle and his lot know the Heirs have decided enough is enough."

"Wow, Sirius was actually paying attention." Lily teased, causing several people to chortle in amusement.

"Oi! Lily!"

"Alright you two," Harry intervened eyeing them both while grinning, "there is another reason I'm asking you to do this madness."

"We know," James said speaking for the first time. "You're hoping to draw out the other two Heirs since you were wrong about me." He added the last part teasingly.

Harry just grinned in acknowledgement. "Okay, so you guys do know what we are doing. So let's do it."

~RP~

The next day, Harry glanced around to make sure everyone was in position. James and Sirius were spread out somewhere off to his left. Remus was on his right with Dora and Lily paired together behind him. Ginny was standing right next to him, her eyes scanning the surrounding crowd with disgust.

"Ginny, relax a little." Harry muttered, having only a little more luck following his own advice.

Ginny sighed and schooled her facial features so that she looked as if she had a scowl that was permanently on her face. Harry's hood covered his face, making only his mouth and chin visible. He had laughed at himself when he saw his reflection before he left, he looked like the Jedi (but with a black hood and cloak) of Dudley's Star Wars movies. Harry's radio was hooked on his belt and the earpiece was hooked over his ear. His eyes were constantly roving, checking the crowd, buildings, and the entrance where the slaves would be coming out of. This was the first time the public auction would be held and Harry had every intention of creating a disturbance, making the auction impossible.

Suddenly there were a few loud cracks and a group of people clothed in black appeared. Everyone turned to see who the newcomers were and the announcer also paused in his welcome. Riddle and his closest entourage were making their way towards the front of the crowd. Harry paled as the crowd hushed. The mood in the courtyard immediately changed from somewhat festive to gravely quiet. The auctioneer started stammering as he welcomed Riddle.

"You were saying Harry?" Ginny muttered, her voice strained as she took in the new situation.

"M-my l-lord!" He stuttered and stepped forward and extended his hand. He dropped it rather quickly under Riddle's cold glare and did a quick little bow.

There was a pause where the auctioneer seemed to be waiting for something from Riddle. Riddle just arched his eyebrow as he looked at the wizard before him. "Proceed, unless you require motivation?" Riddle's cold and cruel voice made the announcer, and some gathered, cringe.

"No- I-I mean of c-c-course my Lord." The announcer gesture to the men standing by the entrance and they nodded. Meanwhile, Harry was doing some fast thinking. With Riddle at the auction, their plan needed a major overhaul.

Over the radio came Lily's voice. "This just got a lot more complicated." Lily commented dryly, hiding her sudden fear well. "What do you want us to do?"

Before Harry could answer though, the slaves were brought out. Harry spared them a glance for only a second before going back to looking at Riddle, trying to think up a new plan. As much as Harry hated to think it, he was on the verge of scrubbing the mission when he felt a hand seize his wrist and squeeze tightly. Harry knew that Ginny would only react that way for an important reason, so instead of asking her what it was, he followed her gaze to see what had caught her attention. Third in line of the female slaves was a certain somebody that Harry knew. His heart stopped for one second and so did his whirring mind when he saw her. His heart felt like it had just been encased in ice and his throat constricted so he couldn't speak.

Hermione was shackled at the feet and wrists, preventing her from running anywhere, and her hair was matted and appeared to have been horribly cut. Her face was smudged with dirt and there appeared to be tear tracks on her cheeks. Right now though, she stood tall and proud, her eyes blazing with anger at the men who had done this to her. She and the other females were wearing only a slight shift that barely covered them and was very nearly see-through in the high noon sun.

Harry was seething with anger and beside him, Ginny was bristling, her hand twitching for her wand. At Harry's lack of reply to her question Lily slid over to him and Ginny. She had been worried that something had happened. As she got closer to the pair, she saw their reactions to the people that had been brought out. Lily followed their gazes to see the girl they had described before. "Is that who I think it is?" Lily asked softly coming to a stop next to Ginny.

Harry could only nod and Ginny had to confirm. Her voice was choked and slow. "Yes, that's Hermione, one of the ones we believe to be an Heir." Lily quickly told everyone over the radio what was going on as the two youngest Potters obviously couldn't.

"Shit, we have to do something." Sirius swore over the radio in response.

"We can let anyone actually purchase her." James agreed with a hint of urgency.

Up on the stage, the announcer was starting the action. "Come on Harry, Ginny, get it together," Lily urged them softly. She was standing next to them, appearing like she was interested in the proceedings but she was trying to think of a plan.

At her words, and the auctioneer's actions, Harry's mind kick started and went into overdrive as he tried to think of a way to get Hermione, and them, out of here. "Remus, can we still apparate out of here?" Harry asked suddenly.

"No." Remus answered after a moment. He had checked to see if an anti apparition spell had been put up or not. They had been able to before Riddle got here but not anymore.

"Alright, who is closest to Riddle?" Harry continued, his plan taking shape.

"I am." Sirius replied in a bare whisper, he had edged a little closer as everyone the would-be slaves came out.

"Sirius, back away as subtly as possible," Harry directed looking in that direction swiftly. "When this goes down, I'll keep him distracted. You and James keep my back covered. Lily, Dora, you two are going to go for Hermione. She is your goal and everything else is secondary. Once you got her, get out, use your portkey and get out as fast as possible."

"Right." Dora acknowledged.

"Will do Harry." Lily replied as she moved away and back to where she was supposed to be. Both women had the steely tone of determination and focus to their voices.

"What about me Harry?" Remus asked. He hadn't been given an assignment yet.

"You and Ginny are going to pair up once I start dueling Riddle."

"Understood."

"What do you want me to do Harry?" Ginny asked, her hand brushing against his in an effort to assure him.

"You and I are going to set off this party," Harry told her with a grim smile. "Blow up the stage and free any of the slaves that you can. But don't get caught."

"Wait, Harry, you aren't wearing the correct outfit. I'm still dressed as Gryffindor's Heir and you are not." James objected.

Harry and Ginny quickly looked at him. "We'll have to make due," Ginny said as Harry straightened his robes and made some adjustments.

"You just make sure people see it. Sirius, you too." Harry directed.

"You got it," James replied.

"Good, the auction is starting. Dora and Lily, you two are first out, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, James, and I will leave about the same time." Harry instructed just as the announcer called the crowd's attention to the slaves. Harry's team slowly started to reposition themselves so they could carry out their new mission.

"The first one up is this fine young specimen! She is twenty one years of age, has no family to be running home too and is not yet completely broken - something for the wizard who wants a challenge no?" He asked to the speculative crowd. He had one of the men rough handle Hermione onto the stage and Harry watched with some grim happiness that she fought him. Some in the crowd chuckled when the auctioneer offered them the challenge.

"Is she pure?" A cold and cruel voice asked.

Everyone fell silent and the auctioneer nodded and looked at Riddle. "Y-Yes my Lord. She has not yet been deflowered. She also is able to cook and clean. My I suggest that the bidding starts at, say, four thousand galleons?"

"I!" Came a voice that Harry knew only too well. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward with his wand raised, a sneer on his face.

"I have four thousand, do I hear four fifty?" The auctioneer asked, finally getting into his role and enjoying it.

"I will bid for her." Riddle said raising his own wand and making Harry's heart start to race. "But first I'd like to inspect the merchandise."

"O-of c-course my Lord." That auctioneer agreed and motioned Riddle foreword.

"Harry!" Ginny hissed as she followed Riddle's movements.

"What?" Harry hissed back wondering what she was getting at. She wasn't telling him to get a move on, there was different ton in her voice.

"Look at Riddle's wand!" Ginny replied pointedly. Harry looked carefully now at the wand which was still in Riddle's hand. He didn't say anything as he realized what he was looking at. "Isn't that Dumbledore's wand? Harry, isn't that the Elder wand?" She asked growing pale.

Harry nodded, he, on the other hand, was glad at this turn of events. He quickly scanned the crowd and saw that everyone had finally gotten into position. "Everyone ready?" Harry asked softly. A series of clicks told him that they were. "Now!" Harry ordered. Everything happened quickly and in a shower of wood.

Harry and Ginny raised their wands and shot a spell at the far side of the stage and the sign advertising the slave sale. They both blew up in a shower of splinters and dust. Harry and Ginny were on the move before the last of the wood fell upon the crowd. The crowd was reacting with screams and trying to disperse. The chaos prevented the Death Eaters and Riddle from getting a clear shot at Harry and the others, though they had yet to identify who had caused the explosion.

As Harry and Ginny moved to a new spot, so too did Lily and Dora. Dora waved her wand in a lasso motion and pulled Hermione off the stage. Hermione fell right into Lily's arms surprised. Lily grabbed Hermione's hand in hers, the portkey already in her hand, and together, the three women were whisked away.

People were screaming and yelling and running away, trying to get out of the crowded area as Death Eaters tried to cast their spells. They tried to close ranks around Harry and Ginny. They were met with a surprise though, James, and Sirius had donned their masks and were now twirling, twisting, dodging, and ducking spells.

Harry ran forward and intercepted Riddle as he ran for Sirius who was closest to him. He sent a tripping jinx at Riddle making him fall to the ground on his already flat face. Riddle stood up slowly and turned to gaze at Harry who was standing relaxed and still wearing his cloak, obscuring his identify. But his shoulders were shaking in what was obviously laughter.

"You shall pay for that!" Riddle hissed and raised his wand. Harry twisted out of the way when Riddle's killing curse came sailing toward him. Harry sent his own curses and hexes at him, not trying to kill him for he knew that was pointless, but giving Ginny and Remus enough time to free the other slaves. Sirius and James were dueling magnificently, they were keeping everyone at bay, but reinforcements were on their way.

Ginny and Remus disappeared after the last slave ran away from the square. James and Sirius got rid of the last of the Death Eaters and they disappeared after receiving a nod from Harry. Harry immobilized Riddle from the shoulders down with a well aimed, and lucky, spell.

Riddle had not come with a big entourage and he had not expected such a disturbance, that was how Harry and the others had managed to do so much so fast. Riddle sneered at the man in front of him, trying to make his attacker think that he had him cold. Really, the spell was rather weak and Riddle had almost broken the spell.

Harry knew what Riddle was doing, knew that he could break the immobilization spell in seconds. So, he gave Riddle a mock bow and some parting advice. "Until next time, my lord," Harry's voice was filled with sarcasm and loathing. He activated his portkey and was whisked away as Riddle broke the spell and sent the killing curse at him.

~RP~

Lily and Dora apparated into the Potter living room with an absolutely terrified and confused girl. As soon as they landed, Hermione wrenched herself out of Lily's grip and fell to the floor. She backed away from the two women, her hands scrambling to find purchase on the slippery wooden floor. Her face was a picture of complete abject terror.

"Oh honey, we aren't going to hurt you!" Dora told her as she slowly approached. Hermione just scooted farther away from them. She backed into the corner of the living room. Her hands were still bound, for she didn't give the women a chance to undue them for her. They were pressed into her chest as the two women tried to approach her. She curled into a fetal position and started to cry.

When the Lily reached out to touch her, she screamed bloody murder. Before anything more could happen, there were pops and several people appeared in the room. Hermione cried out, drawing more attention to herself. The crowd of people stared at her curiously and some even had pitying looks. She eyed them all utterly terrified, but didn't listen to their words. One red head girl was looking at her with a look of utter sadness.

Harry arrived in the living room to see the crowd of people and the girl in the corner, huddled in a fetal position. He eyed Lily and Dora sternly. "What's happening?"

"She won't let us near her." Lily explained keeping her voice soft.

Ginny eyed the dirty and scared girl and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Can I have your cloak Harry? And could everyone clear the room please?"

Immediately knowing that Ginny was the best person for this job, Harry unclasped his cloak and nodded. He handed it to Ginny and shooed everyone out. Ginny folded the cloak over her arm and approached Hermione slowly. She got as close as she could before Hermione tried to draw deeper into the corner. Ginny sat on her heels and waited. Eventually Hermione managed to control her sobs and uncurl herself a little bit and look back at Ginny. Ginny saw the curiosity in Hermione's eyes but also saw the fear. That haunted look on her face tore at Ginny's heart and Ginny started to talk to her softly.

"Hello sweetie. I'm Ginny. What's your name?" Silence met Ginny's question but she pressed on gently. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie. Are you cold?" Hermione slowly nodded and Ginny slowly held out Harry's cloak. He had placed a warming charm on it earlier. Hermione watched her warily as Ginny scooted forward enough to drop the cloak in her arms reach. Then she moved back to her original position. Hermione snatched the cloak and wrapped it around herself haphazardly.

"Kind of hard to put that on with your hands tied. I can help if you want." Ginny offered knowing how stubborn Hermione could be. Hermione eyed Ginny warily, but after a few moments gave her a jerky head bob.

Ginny approached her slowly, not fast enough to scare her but not slow enough to make Hermione think Ginny was afraid of her. She kept a comforting smile on her face, making sure that Hermione knew that she wasn't being pitied. Ginny gently gathered the cloak in one arm and offered Hermione her other hand to help her stand. Hermione stared at it for a moment before accepting it. Ginny pulled her to her feet and placed the cloak on her shoulders and fastened it. Immediately the warmth encompassed Hermione and she started to relax a little. Ginny stepped back and surveyed the other girl.

"Looks good," Ginny commented. "Feeling better?"

Hermione nodded and looked around. Ginny watched her and was happy to see the hunger in Hermione's eyes when they landed on the books in the room. That was a good sign, the Hermione that Ginny knew and loved was in there somewhere.

"Can I untie your hands now? Is that ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded after a moment and raised her bound hands. Not knowing if Hermione had ever seen magic before, Ginny withdrew her wand and approached the older girl. She released the shackles and managed to keep her anger at bay when she saw how red and raw Hermione's wrists were from the bindings. She undid the chains on Hermione's ankles and they were the same as her wrists, red and raw.

"What do you say we get you out of that and into some warm pajamas? And a warm shower too?" Ginny asked smiling slightly.

Hermione studied Ginny intently, and Ginny could see the moment in which Hermione decided that she could trust Ginny. She smiled, a very, very, very small smile, and nodded.

"Good. Come on sweetie, the bathroom is upstairs." Ginny held out a welcoming hand to Hermione who took it after a moment. Ginny led Hermione from the corner she was in and to the stairs. Ginny kept a look out, and was relieved to see that no one was in the hall waiting for them. Harry had shooed them all into the kitchen. She led Hermione up the stairs and into the bathroom where she drew a bath for the other girl. Ginny made sure the temperature of the water was perfect before turning to Hermione.

Ginny took the cloak off first and then helped Hermione take the shift off. She led a wary and trembling Hermione to the bathtub and helped her in. Once Hermione made contact with the bathwater, she sighed in contentment and sank down into it. Ginny took a washcloth that automatically lathered itself and started to gently wash and massage the older girl. Finally just her hair was left and Ginny massaged the shampoo into Hermione's scalp. Hermione's eyes closed and a smile spread across her face. She was put into an almost meditative state, Ginny noted with amusement.

As she worked, Ginny took a tally of the abuse of Hermione's body. Several bruises littered her arms and legs and there were some faded and healing cuts and scratches. The worst of her injuries were on her ankles and wrists from the shackles. Her hair had been cut almost brutally short and uneven and she was obviously fatigued. Ginny would have to get Audrey to heal the wounds later. A knock on the door sounded and Ginny felt Hermione stiffen under her massaging fingers. She didn't pause in her rhythm though, hoping it would continue to soothe Hermione.

"No one in this house is going to hurt you sweetie." Ginny told her softly then turned toward the door somewhat. "Who is it?"

"Lily." Lily's soft voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

Ginny appraised Hermione who was looking wary. "It's just my friend Lily. She's one of the women who helped bring you here. Is it ok if she comes in? I promise I won't let her hurt you." Hermione nodded jerkily after a moment and Ginny beamed. "Come in Lily!" Ginny called softly and the door opened.

Lily slipped inside and closed the door behind her. She smiled warmly at Hermione and then looked at Ginny. "Do you need anything?"

"Some warm and fluffy pajamas and a bedroom."

"Already done. Anything else?" Lily asked smiling a bit at the request.

A sudden rumble that seemed to be sounding from Hermione interrupted the two women.

"Ah, sweetie, when was the last time you ate?" Ginny asked pausing in her head massage and looking down at Hermione.

Hermione scrunched her nose in thought before answering. "A day ago, maybe two?"

"How does some nice warm soup and bread sound?" Lily asked warmly.

The smile that spread on Hermione's face was answer enough. Lily grinned and nodded. "French Onion soup coming right up. I'll just stop and get those pjs for you first." Lily stepped back outside and Ginny rinsed Hermione's hair. She helped the older girl out of the tub and into a rather fluffy towel that James and Lily had. She wrapped Hermione up and towel dried her hair gently. Lily stepped into the bathroom again and handed Ginny a pair of pajamas. They were matching top and bottom made out of soft and fluffy material. They were a dark blue with a pattern of yellow ducks on them and when Hermione felt them she hugged them close for a few seconds, enjoying the feel. Ginny got her dressed and combed her hair, frowning at the uneven locks. Sometime soon she would have to even out her hair cut.

Hermione looked at Ginny with calculating eyes. She seemed to have come to a decision. "Hermione."'

Ginny stopped her actions and looked at the older girl. "Is that your name?" Ginny asked knowing full well that it was but that Hermione had to start trusting. Hermione nodded and Ginny grinned. "Nice to meet you Hermione."

Ginny finished with Hermione's hair before taking her hand once more and bringing her to the kitchen. When she checked inside, she was relieved to see that the kitchen was empty save for Lily who was just spooning some soup into a bowl.

"Smells good Lily." Ginny commented as she led Hermione to the table.

"Thanks Gin. Special family recipe that was handed down from my mum, and a box of Stouffers." She joked.

Ginny laughed and even Hermione cracked a smile. Lily smiled in the other girl's direction and the oven beeped, making Lily's smile grow wider. "And that's the bread." Lily turned and pulled the pan of fresh baked bread out of the oven. She buttered a piece and handed it to Ginny before doing the same and handing it to Hermione.

Ginny dove into her bowl and stared eating, she was famished from the day's events and slowly Hermione joined in. Lily sat across from them and ate as well. Trying to make the older girl feel comfortable, Lily and Ginny struck up a conversation about the Order and soon Hermione was starting to drift to sleep. Ginny took her hand again and guided her toward the bedroom she was going to be staying in. As they reached the kitchen door, Lily called after Ginny.

"I'll make sure Harry doesn't wonder where you are tonight."

"Thanks Lily." Yes, Hermione was going to need her tonight Ginny thought as she glanced at her older friend.

Ginny brought Hermione into her bedroom and pulled down the covers. She turned to see Hermione gazing around, taking it all in, and Ginny smiled and beckoned to her. "Come on sweetie, I think you could do with some sleep." She didn't move and glanced at the door. "Don't worry love; no one on this house is going to hurt you."

Hermione didn't move but she locked eyes with Ginny. "I promise Hermione." Ginny assured her. It seemed to be what she was waiting for because she slipped into the bed after that. Ginny tucked her in and moved away to grab the chair and Hermione let out a squeak. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm just going to grab this chair so I can sit down." Ginny hauled the chair over and then grabbed Hermione's hand again when she sat down. She heard light footsteps in the hallway passing the door slowly and knew that Harry was walking by checking up on them without being intrusive.

Ginny turned her attention back to Hermione and started to hum. It was a soothing melody that her mother had hummed to her after she had nightmares when she was a young girl. Soon enough, Hermione's eyes were drooping and then she was sleeping, her breathing slow and steady. Once she was asleep, Ginny leaned back in her chair. The death grip on Ginny's hand by Hermione ensured that she wasn't going anywhere.

~RP~

About an hour later, the door opened softly and Harry peered in. Hermione was so deep in sleep that she didn't take any notice and Ginny smiled at her husband a little sadly. Seeing it was safe to come in for a few moments, Harry walked in, making sure to close the door softly behind him. Harry's smoldering green eyes looked at her, a question burning deep in his eyes. She knew exactly what she was after.

"Some bruises from the manacles and some beating, but nothing is broken. Bones or otherwise." Ginny clarified, speaking softly so Hermione wouldn't wake. Harry still had one more question and Ginny shook her head in answer. She had cast some diagnostic spells when she was bathing Hermione. "No. No sexual abuse either." Harry sagged in relief. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, a soft, relieved but still sad smile on his face. Ginny longed to go to him, but she was still in Hermione's death grip. Finally Harry pushed off the wall and came to a stop at the end of the bed. He gazed down at Hermione with the thoughts of as his sister before remembering that this Hermione wasn't the same one he had grown up with.

"How is she?" Harry asked quietly.

Ginny sighed. "She had very little to eat and she has been held as a slave for the past two days at least. She has only told me her name so far."

Harry looked at her in confusion before understanding. "Lily told me about dinner. I think you are the only one she trusts right now." Harry told her softly as he sat down on the arm of the comfy chair Ginny was sitting in. Ginny leaned against him gratefully for a moment.

"I know." Ginny closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.

"You are going with the I-Don't-Know-You approach?" Harry asked his wife drawing her close.

Ginny nodded. "I thought it would be least likely to freak her out." Harry nodded his agreement. They stayed snuggled like that for a moment before Ginny started speaking again. "Harry, if she is the heir of Ravenclaw, well if she hasn't been around magic all her life then-" Ginny stopped and shook her head. She felt so sorry for the girl sleeping peacefully before her.

"Don't worry my love. With all that's happened we have time. She will not be rushed and she will have some of the best teachers if it comes to that."

"She's in there somewhere." Ginny told Harry after a moment of peaceful silence. "Our Hermione I mean." Ginny clarified. "When we were in the living, she had this hungry gaze when she caught sight of the books."

Harry grinned and closed his eyes for a moment. Ginny knew that he was remembering Ron, Hermione, Neville, and everyone else they had left behind. With some luck and some help, they should be seeing them in not too terribly a long time.

"Good. Do you want me to conjure you a blanket?" Harry asked standing up. He knew that Ginny needed to stay with Hermione to tonight and that it wouldn't be good to have Hermione wake up and see Harry.

"That would be lovely Harry." Ginny answered nodding. She curled into the chair and Harry tucked her in after conjuring a blanket and pillow for her. He gently closed the door and walked out as Ginny herself finally fell asleep.

~RP~

Sometime in the night, Hermione started screaming. The noise woke Ginny up with such a start that she fell out of her chair, her hand sliding out of Hermione's death grip. After getting her bearings, Ginny shot to her feet and knelt by Hermione's head.

"Shush, shh, it's alright sweetie." Ginny chanted and then began humming again. Hermione calmed a little and Ginny climbed into the bed with her. She hugged the older, frightened girl to her, still humming, until Hermione drifted off to sleep again. Ginny fell back asleep soon after, her thoughts of what she was going to do tomorrow.


	12. My Friends of Old and True

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 11 – My Friends Of Old and True

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:** I know I'm late. Sorry! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews so far! I read them all! Enjoy the chapter!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Warm sunlight caressed Ginny's face as she opened her eyes. She saw a sleeping face about a foot away from her, one that was peaceful and happy and not, to Ginny's pleasure, terrified and confused. Hermione was still not awake and Ginny was sure she would not be for a few more hours. With everything she had been through yesterday, Hermione had worn herself out to complete exhaustion. Ginny realized her hand was free from Hermione's iron grip when she brushed her hair back from her face. Ginny sat up, stretched, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking around again. It was eight in the morning, which meant that Lily would be up cooking breakfast for everyone. Harry was definitely up as well and possibly helping Lily. Ginny looked at Hermione, trying to decide if it would be alright if she left the older girl alone for a little bit so she could shower.

Finally deciding that Hermione would probably be sleeping for the next few hours, Ginny climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Luckily it was empty so she quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for the day. She checked on Hermione quick after her shower to see she was still fast asleep. Knowing that Hermione needed her rest, Ginny softly shut the door and set up a spell that would let her know when she woke up. After that, she headed downstairs. Seeing Sirius, Audrey, and Nick on the transfigured bed, Ginny quietly crept past them to get to the kitchen. Sure enough, Lily and Harry were sitting at the table, coffee and a plate of breakfast in front of each of them. They seemed to be talking quietly together.

"You got any more of that? I'm starving." Was Ginny's way of greeting the other two.

Both Lily and Harry looked up at Ginny as she sat down heavily in her seat. Harry had a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and toast for Ginny in front of her in seconds.

Lily eyed the younger woman appraisingly as Harry sat back down. "Rough night?" She asked genuinely concerned.

Ginny nodded. "At one point she woke up screaming. I thought she might have woken up the whole house, but I realized that Harry cast a silencing spell on the door when he left." Ginny replied taking a drink from the mug of coffee.

Lily looked at Harry, her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't want her to be embarrassed that she had nightmares." Harry replied shrugging and unapologetically.

"How is she physically?" Lily said softly.

"Audrey will need to look at her eventually. Her wrists and ankles are rubbed raw from the chains. She has some bruises and cuts from, I'm assuming, the night she was abducted. And her hair was cut horribly. I was hoping to get the chance to fix that today." Ginny explained to the both of them. "But I don't know how she'll react to a house packed with people." Ginny added looking mostly at her husband.

Harry nodded in agreement but it was Lily who answered. "Well you'll be able to. You and Hermione are welcome to stay here as long as you need." Lily explained as she slid her empty plate away from her.

"What?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Potter Manor is ready for us to move in." Harry explained sitting back. He couldn't wait to move into the bigger house and have some room. In this little cottage he felt like they were all being suffocated. "We are going to move everyone in today. James says there is enough room for all of us here and then some."

"Good to know we won't be tripping over each other anymore." Ginny commented smiling, feeling exactly the same as her husband did. Hell as everyone did. They were all in each other's laps in the cottage and had to rotate dinner so they could all eat comfortably. If they had to spend the whole time together in the little cottage, Ginny would lose her find. "I saw the Blacks sleeping in there," Ginny jerked her thumb to the living room. "Are they the only ones left to go?"

"No, everyone is still sleeping." Lily answered laughing softly and shaking her head. "Everyone is sort of having a lie in today. But I swear, if it weren't for Audrey, Sirius would never leave his bed."

"That bad hey?" Ginny asked chuckling. She knew what that was like. At times Harry was the same way. Lily nodded and took a sip of her coffee as a thought struck Ginny. "Harry, Riddle has the Elder Wand."

Harry glanced at Ginny over the top of his cup. He saw the concern in her demeanor and even some fear there. Lily looked at Harry in surprise and Harry knew that both women would throw it out of proportion if he put their fears to rest. So, he nodded and set his own cup down. "I know."

Ginny looked at Harry and realized that he wasn't as concerned about this as she was, or as much as she thought he should be. "And you aren't bothered by that?" She asked pointedly.

"No. I am a little relieved actually." Ginny's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline at that and Harry explained so that she wouldn't curse him. "Now I don't have to worry about the Twin Cores and the potential problems that may cause."

Ginny blinked. That made sense. But _still_. "But it's the Elder Wand," Ginny objected. "The most powerful wand in the world, the wand that never loses-."

"I know Ginny." Harry cut her off knowing she could get rolling with titles if he let her. "But I think I'll be alright."

"Because you're the Master of Death?" Ginny asked rhetorically and rolling her eyes. Honestly, Harry could be so thick sometimes.

"No, because I know what that wand is and what it can do so therefore I know to be extra careful." Harry answered calmly.

Ginny looked at him closely before she nodded and let the subject drop, satisfied for now. Lily opened her mouth to add her two cents, on Ginny's side of course, when the kitchen door opened. Dora and Remus stood there, their faces curious.

"Remus, Dora," Harry greeted warmly, "what's up?"

"Something smells really good," Remus answered sniffing the air while Dora just smiled behind her husband.

Lily smiled and pointed at the skillet on the stove with the pile of eggs and the plate next to it with the mountain of toast. The two Lupins quickly came in and helped themselves, before sitting down at the table. The two made appreciative noises over the food before decided to get down to business.

"We observed the reactions of Riddle and his Death Eaters like you asked Harry."

"You're only just now getting home?" Lily asked surprised, her surprise echoed by Harry and Ginny. With the arrival of Hermione, none of them had any idea that the Lupins were missing last night. The Lupins nodded at that recognizing that the others were alarmed at that news.

"He is not happy." Dora told them.

"He wants to know who the hell you are since this is the second time you've bested him in a face to face engagement." Remus expounded.

"Well he should be; Harry has managed to publicly best him twice now." James said seriously walking in. "How's Hermione?" James asked Ginny sitting down between her and Lily.

"She trusts me." Ginny answered him. At his look and the silence that greeted that, she looked down at the table and shrugged. "It's a start," she sighed.

"Yes it is." Harry agreed before turning back to the Lupins. "Remus, Dora, did you find out anything about his plans?"

"No. I imagine that Severus will have better luck with that. We did discover that several people are talking though." Dora answered shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"The auction was a failure in the sense that not a single slave was sold. They all managed to escape when they got out of the square." Remus explained. "Then you add the fact that Riddle was publicly humiliated when Harry here dueled him, it makes people start to gossip."

"How about the Heirs? Is there any talk about them?" Harry asked eagerly.

Both Remus and Dora nodded, wide smiles appearing on their faces. "Yes. People aren't sure who they are, but they definitely know what they stand for. James and Sirius did a good job in that. The grapevine is a buzz with guesses of who the Heirs are and why only two have been spotted so far." Remus said.

"Of course, the fact that the Slytherin Heir is one of the first to stand against Riddle is also significant enough to get everyone talking. That and the fact that he has paired with Gryffindor is another surprising event. The combination is not one that they expected. It has people hesitantly optimistic." Dora added.

"I can't believe it's working," James said softly, more to himself than anything else.

Remus answered him anyway. "It's the thing that is going to shake things up. Bringing the Heirs into the fight will create a rallying point. Riddle won't know what the hell hit him." He finished smiling broadly.

"James, did you get the manor set?" Lily asked looking at James expectantly.

He nodded after allowing a look of mock indignation cross his features. "But of course my dear. We can move in anytime we want. Might as well today," James glanced at Harry, a sly smile on his face, "unless of course our fearless leader there has some plans for us?"

As a few others chuckled at that, Harry stuck his tongue out at James in response. "No time like the present hey?" Harry asked cocking his head slightly.

Ginny nodded in agreement. "That sounds good." She stood up to head back upstairs but before she did, she looked at Harry. "Oh Harry, when you go to Potter Manor and pick out a room, get a good one." She ordered winking at him.

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgment, a smile spreading across his face, as Ginny walked out of the kitchen.

~RP~

About three hours after Ginny had breakfast, Hermione started stirring. She stretched in her bed and then sat up quickly, her face showing that she didn't remember where she was.

"Good morning Hermione," Ginny greeted from her chair warmly. "You're safe here, remember?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, blinked a few times as she remembered what had happened last night. She nodded eventually and made herself put on a small smile. "Thank you." Her voice was soft and Ginny had to strain to hear it.

"Oh honey, you don't ever need to thank us for what we did. You just needed a little help to get out of there, all of you did."

"What happened to the others?" Hermione asked referring to the other slaves.

"They got away safely." Ginny assured the other girl, glad Remus and Dora had bothered to find out.

Hermione nodded in understanding. She turned her head to look out the window and just as Ginny was wondering what to say to break the silence, Hermione spoke. "It was horrible." She whispered. Ginny immediately sat up straighter as Hermione talked. "They said that we were going to be sold as slaves and that whoever my new master was I'd have to do whatever they say."

"You're safe here," Ginny repeated gently as she came closer to sit next to Hermione. Hermione nodded once and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. Ginny rubbed the older girl's back soothingly and let her be for a few minutes. Finally, Ginny figured that she should get her out of the room. "How about some breakfast?" Ginny asked stopping her hands' motions. Hermione nodded again, this time eagerly.

Ginny led Hermione out of her bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen where Lily and Audrey were sitting talking. Ginny was surprised to see the two there but figured that Audrey wanted to try and look Hermione over and Lily was probably here to just help. Ginny welcomed both older ladies' help, as she was feeling she was a bit over her head. Lily and Audrey looked up when they entered. At the sight of the two women, Hermione stopped, let out a little squeak, and dove behind Ginny. The squeak was only loud enough for Ginny to hear, and she pretended not to hear it.

"Hello Audrey," Ginny greeted. She and Sirius had still been in bed when Ginny left the kitchen earlier. "You get Sirius out of bed then?" Ginny asked grinning.

Audrey grinned back and nodded. "Had to dump a bucket of water on him though."

Ginny snorted at that. "Remind me to ward my room against you." As she talked, she sensed that Hermione was now peering over her shoulder at the older women.

"Well it was either water or…" Audrey trailed off and shrugged while rolling her eyes.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at that. There was more to the story here.

"James was threatening to do something worse." Lily answered grinning.

"Worse?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Worse," Lily confirmed, her eyes glinting in amusement. "He wanted to animate the bed so it would dump him on his arse and then chase him around the room."

This caused Ginny to laugh and Hermione to grin widely. Ginny turned to look at Hermione and gestured to the table. "Take a seat Hermione, Lily you got any lunch ready?"

Lily nodded and pointed at the plate of sandwiches sitting between her and Audrey. She had made them earlier so the others could grab them on their way out of the cottage to the manor.

Hermione looked at Ginny in surprise. "Lunch?" She asked a little mortified.

"You needed your rest." Ginny answered while gently steering Hermione into her seat. Ginny sat down next to her and helped herself to a sandwich. Lily put a sandwich in front of Hermione and then the other women helped themselves as well. "So everyone is at Potter Manor now?"

"Yeah, apparently it was a mad dash to get rooms." Lily answered chuckling. "You'll be happy to know that Harry got a suite on the top floor of the east wing. It's one of the bigger ones and has a balcony."

"Good." Ginny smiled and then looked at Lily. "So is your master bedroom in a separate wing that can be sealed off?"

"Sort of," Lily confirmed. "It is a section of the house that can be sealed off on the bottom floor."

Ginny nodded imagining that. She hadn't seen the manor yet but she imagined it was huge.

"Sirius said that they were going to make sure a few of the guest bedrooms were ready to go too in case we need to let more people in if we have to." Audrey added.

"Sounds like things are coming together." Ginny commented.

"Slowly," Lily agreed.

The three women talked about Potter manor while Hermione quietly ate her lunch. She listened intently to the conversation going on around her but kept her thoughts to herself. Her eyes flitted around the kitchen and her companions, taking everything in. Ginny's and Lily's conversation moved on to Lily's company and Audrey fell silent as she eyed Hermione critically. She could tell that the other girl was putting on a front. She had seen it many times when she was a healer. Hermione was hiding something. And the best way to figure out what it was, was to get her to open up.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Audrey."

Lily and Ginny continued their conversation about the company Lily used to run, both too oblivious to realize that Audrey was talking to quiet girl. Hermione had finished her third sandwich and was slumped in her chair, her head resting on her hand which was propped on the table, content and on the verge of dozing off again when Audrey spoke to her.

Her eyes snapped up to look at Audrey when the older woman spoke to her. She hadn't changed position one iota as she looked at the woman in front of her. Audrey maintained her gaze at Hermione, determined to break through that brick wall Hermione had put up. Hermione tried repeatedly to ignore Audrey but her constant interested stare was bugging her. Finally, she realized that Audrey wasn't going away.

"Hello." Hermione greeted quietly.

"You must be a witch," Audrey said softly while looking at Hermione's face. Audrey had been watching Hermione take in the room around her as well as the way the other two women were talking and noticed how she wasn't surprised. She didn't show the surprise or excitement that normal Muggleborns would have. And she wasn't tired enough to not notice the dishes in the background washing themselves, the wireless playing softly in the background (which had just announced the witch music hour and finished an ad for the newest broomstick), or the fact that the now dry pans had just flown to their normal positions hanging by the stove.

Hermione sat straight up and looked at Audrey in first surprise and then in indignation. The indignation wasn't quite right though, it was like it was forced. "That's a mean thing to say to somebody," Hermione huffed. Her eyes flicked from Audrey to Lily to Ginny to the door and back again. Lily and Ginny suspended their conversation mid sentence and looked at the other two in surprise when Hermione sat up straight all of a sudden. They heard Hermione's reply and were now looking at the other two in curiosity and some alarm.

Audrey grinned but continued, "perhaps, but not in our case."

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione denied moving her chair back like hoping that distance would save her. She looked at Ginny frantically, looking for protection.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it when she saw Lily shaking her head at her. She decided to let the healer do her thing and see what would happen.

"Yes you do." Audrey gently, but firmly, corrected. "And you don't have to be afraid; we're all witches here as well."

Silence reigned for a moment before Hermione broke it with a snort. She looked at Ginny with raised eyebrows as if to say that this woman was crazy but Ginny just nodded at her in confirmation. "Witches? As in hocus pocus kind of witches?" Hermione asked looking skeptical.

"Yes." Audrey confirmed nodding.

"That's not real. There is no such thing as magic." Hermione declared while looking at Audrey like she was crazy. Her eyes flicked back to the door again.

"Oh really?" Audrey asked smirking. She took out her wand and promptly changed Lily's toaster into a pair of birds.

"Audrey!" Ginny declared at the same time that Lily reacted too.

"Hey!" Lily huffed. She took out her own wand and changed it back to its proper state. It was at that point that Ginny finally saw what the other older witches had noticed. Hermione watched this all with not surprise and shock like most Muggles would have but with curiosity and something like hope before schooling her features to appear scared.

"I-I-I, w-w-what w-w-was that-t-t?" Hermione stuttered, obviously trying to sound scared.

"Magic," Audrey answered grinning.

"Like you've seen all your life," Ginny added with certainty.

Hermione looked at Ginny in shock, surprised that the girl who had been so nice to her had joined the other two crazies in the room, but shook her head vehemently. "N-n-n-no! I have never seen magic before!" She tried to claim.

None of the other women believed her, or let her get away with the act. "Yes you have," Lily said softly. "It's alright Hermione, we are not here to hurt you. We want to help you."

Silence once again reigned for a few minutes. "It's true Hermione. I told you last night that no one in this house would hurt you," Ginny informed Hermione lying a comforting hand over the older girl's hand.

"But, but," Hermione stopped and looked at the other three women, her eyes evaluating what she saw. Each of the women before her had given her no reason not to trust them and they had been kind to her since she got there. They were also the ones that rescued her and she knew Lily was the same Lily Potter that her uncle had been trying to get in touch with for the past month. She also realized that they knew she was acting. She shouldn't have acted so comfortable around magic she mentally cursed to herself. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed out through her nose before nodding. "You're right. I have seen magic before. I was raised by my great uncle once my parents were killed. He was a wizard and discovered that I was a witch."

"Did he teach you about magic?" Ginny couldn't help her eager tone.

"Yes. But I lost my wand when the slavers came. They killed my uncle and took me." Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about her uncle.

Ginny put her other hand on Hermione's shoulder and frowned in sympathy.

"You're alright now. No one will be taking you away." Lily assured her.

"How can you be so sure? My uncle and I were hidden and they still found us!" She yelled, shrugging off Ginny's hand and standing up.

"Hermione, I promise you," Ginny also stood up to face the other girl. "Harry will die before he lets you get captured again."

"That's what happened to my uncle." Hermione said softly and hugged herself as tears made tracks down her cheeks.

Ginny looked at the other two women who both didn't know what to say. She took two steps forward and wrapped Hermione in a hug. Ginny just held the other girl as Hermione first grew stiff and then slowly relaxed. Ginny felt Lily's warm arms wrap around her side, encompassing both her and Hermione, and then Audrey join from the other side. They stayed like that in a large group hug until Hermione was finally relaxed and hugging back and crying freely.

"I assure you Hermione," Lily spoke softly when they all broke free and Hermione had cried herself dry. "No one but who James and Harry allow can get into Potter Manor. Harry is more protective of you than almost anyone else I've seen. You'll be fine, you have my word."

Hermione nodded and ran her hand across her nose and eyes, wiping away the tears. She sat down and looked at the others with a soft smile. "Thanks."

Lily patted her shoulder and sat down. Ginny did the same and Audrey moved forward. "Hermione, Ginny said that you have a few bruises and scratches on you. Can I heal them?"

Hermione sighed and then nodded after sending a death glare at Ginny who shrugged and grinned apologetically. Hermione decided she might as well drop the act and get to know these people. It was true that she had been terrified last night when they had brought her here, but now she was just happy to be amongst other magical people. That, and she was finally where she belonged. Her uncle had been adamant that the two Potters would be able to help them. "Minnie," She said as she held her wrists out to Audrey.

"What?" Audrey asked a little confused.

"You all are calling me Hermione. Call me Minnie. My mom used to call me that and I hate my full name." Hermione said scrunching her nose.

Ginny looked at her in surprise before quickly hiding it. That was something her Hermione never would say. Then again, she wasn't sure Hermione had ever been in the company of her uncle for so long.

"What?" 'Minnie' asked looking at Ginny curiously. She had seen the surprised look cross Ginny's features.

"Nothing." Ginny said shaking her head and looking at Lily quickly. They both didn't think it was a good idea to tell 'Minnie' where Ginny and Harry came from just yet. Audrey finished healing Minnie and then sat down.

"How about a hair cut?" Ginny asked and Minnie patted her uneven hair with a grimace. "We'll just even it out." Ginny assured her.

Minnie nodded. "I like it at my shoulders. Hopefully it'll grow back soon."

"It should," Audrey assured her. "You are a witch after all."

~RP~

A day had gone by since Minnie was rescued by Harry and the others. She and Ginny had become close, and Lily had all but adopted her as well. As she no longer had to pretend she didn't know about magic, she discovered she really was quite comfortable with the other women. The slavers who had captured her were men, but she had heard quite a few stories about James, Sirius, and Harry that she felt she would be comfortable around them. It also helped that she was back to looking like herself again. Her hair had grown back to her preferred length of her shoulders and Ginny was surprised that it wasn't bushy.

"If it's shorter it isn't as bushy," Minnie had explained when Ginny had asked her earlier. Ginny had finally gotten used to calling her Minnie and was actually secretly pleased as this was a good way to keep this Hermione separate from her Hermione.

Currently, Ginny and Minnie were sitting down to lunch at the Godric's Hollow cottage. Harry was coming to join them; he wanted to talk to Minnie. Everyone but Lily had moved to Potter Manor so the empty cottage was peaceful with hardly anyone and no plans going on. Ginny almost found herself wanting to stay actually.

"Ginny," Minnie began her voice hesitant and her eyes on her plate. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Ginny asked giving the other girl her full attention.

"How do you know me?"

Ginny hesitated, not sure what to say. It was a moment too long. "I… What do you mean?"

"You know things about me without me telling you." Hermioen told her turning to look at her with shrewd eyes.

"Like what?" Ginny asked trying to sound confused. And innocent.

"Like my hair being bushy. It hasn't been like that for years, not since before my parents died." Minnie pointed out.

Ginny sighed; she had realized that she was going to have to come clean when Minnie had given her a surprised look when she had asked her about her hair. She figured with the smarts the girl possessed, it was only a matter of time. Hopefully this wouldn't get too complicated she silently prayed. "Well, you're right. I do know you. I know a lot about you actually. We were best friends and you married my brother."

Minnie stared at Ginny in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting Ginny to say, that was definitely not it. "W-What?" She asked after blinking owlishly a few times.

"You were a year ahead of me at Hogwarts and best friends with my husband and brother. When I got over my fan girl crush of Harry, with your help actually, we became best girl friends. You were one of the Golden Trio and you helped to defeat Riddle. A few years after we left Hogwarts, you married my brother. You were my Maid of Honor at my wedding and I was yours."

"Are you trying to tell me that I had a memory wipe?" Minnie asked going pale, her fork falling to her plate in surprise.

Ginny shook her head, vehemently shooting down that option. "No, no, no, no!"

"Then what are you trying to get at?" Minnie asked flabbergasted. "I didn't go to Hogwarts. I didn't have two best friends growing up and I definitely never met you before."

"No, no you didn't." Ginny agreed. "The Hermione I am talking about is actually a different one. One that I knew all my life." Ginny paused for a moment before continuing, well aware that Minnie was still lost. "You see, Harry and I are from a different reality."

Minnie looked at Ginny with a disbelieving look. The she shook her head. "That's impossible."

"As it turns out, it isn't." Both girls turned to look at Harry standing in the kitchen door. He walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Ginny, his eyes never leaving Minnie's face.

"This can't be true. An alternate reality?" Minnie squeaked and shook her head. "You all must be joking."

"It's true Minnie. Crouch pulled us from our reality to this one." Ginny explained. "Harry was the one who defeated Riddle in our reality, so he's the one Crouch pulled in."

"And Ginny decided that I wasn't taking my vow seriously and came after me." Harry added smiling at his wife.

She just shook her head at him, now was not the time for jokes. Sirius was rubbing off on him. Not a good thing. She elbowed him under the table for that one.

"But, an alternate reality?" Minnie squeaked not believing it.

"It isn't that much of a stretch really." Harry said. "There are an infinite number of alternate realities. In each one, something is different. So in our true reality, I defeated Riddle. In this one, Riddle hasn't been defeated."

Minnie surveyed Harry and Ginny closely. It really was the only thing that could explain how Ginny knew so much about her. "Are you sure my memories haven't been modified?" Minnie asked, not quite ready to accept the whole alternate reality thing.

"Positive." Ginny assured her grinning slightly.

Minnie narrowed her eyes at the two in front of her but could tell they were telling the truth. "So, what else is different?" Minnie asked after a moment looking at Harry.

"Well, you like your hair short and straight here. Back home, Hermione's hair is long and bushy."

"How can she stand it?" Minnie asked shaking her head. "It's torture to deal with that every day."

"She straightens it for functions." Ginny said smirking a little. "But you also like to be called Minnie. Our Hermione is Hermione, sometimes Mione."

"I've always hated my long name." Minnie said wrinkling her nose. "But Mione is alright. I still like Minnie better."

Harry laughed and nodded his head. "Well this is a good thing actually. Now we can keep you two separate."

"Is she here?" Minnie asked her eyes wide in surprise.

"No, not yet." Harry said shaking his head.

"But she'll find a way to get us home eventually and when she does, she'll come and get us." Ginny told Minnie smiling.

"This Hermione sounds smart." Minnie noted grinning.

"Oh she is," Ginny agreed.

"She was the top in our class at Hogwarts." Harry added. "Something I'm sure you would have been too had you had the chance."

Minnie smiled and dipped her head. "So when do we get to head over to Potter Manor?"

"After lunch." Harry answered grinning.

~RP~

When they arrived at Potter Manor, Minnie was able to pick out her own room. She took one in the same wing as Harry and Ginny and had a huge bay window looking out at the grounds around the manor. There was also a window seat, wide enough for her to be very comfortable, and almost always in the sun. After dinner, Sirius was waiting for her with an announcement.

"Minnie, we would like to test your magical ability." He said with obvious excitement.

Minnie eyed the older man appraisingly and then nodded. "Alright. I don't have a wand though."

"We have a spare you can use for now." Sirius assured her and led her to the dueling room that was on the first floor. It was accessible only by a staircase from the second floor and behind a bookcase door on the first. The massive Potter library was situated right above it, so the room was big enough that several people could have a practice duel at once.

James, Lily, Audrey, Remus, Dora, Harry, and Ginny were all downstairs already. Harry and James were having a mock duel, the others watching and cheering them on. The two slid into the room and took their place among the spectators as the duelers continued.

"Are we safe here?" Minnie asked Lily who was standing next to her.

"There's a shield up between us and them. They have the run of almost the whole room and the shield keeps us from getting hurt accidently." Lily replied. Even as she explained, she never took her eyes off the two combatants. Minnie could tell that while she was enjoying watching the duel, she was also fearful for both men out there.

Minnie watched in fascination as Harry and James dueled. Harry was obviously the better dueler; he was faster and more powerful. But James had spells that Minnie had never seen or heard of before. These spells were enough to even the odds a bit. Harry had to stay on his toes to avoid them, but still had quite a few near misses. Harry and James ended their duel when Harry managed to tie James up with a well placed spell. Minnie was sure that James could have avoided it had he not been preoccupied with the attacking birds Harry sent at him. Everyone cheered and clapped and Harry helped James up after vanishing the ropes.

"Alright, come on Minnie, our turn," Sirius told her turning to look at her.

Sirius motioned to Minnie to take up her dueling stance after James handed her a spare wand he had. Minnie squared off against Sirius and was able to keep him at bay with spells her uncle had taught her, careful to only use ones that were the most common in duels. Needless to say, she was defeated pretty quickly once the duel started to get really heated.

When the duel was over, and Minnie was awoken from the stunner Sirius had managed to get her with and the two Marauders announced they would teach her some of their own spells. Everyone had practiced a little bit longer before leaving the room to work on projects or assignments. Minnie had nothing to do so she found a comfy reading chair in the library and started to read a book about Hogwarts.

She had been reading the book for probably three hours when Harry entered the library. She was completely oblivious at first as he approached.

"Hello Hermione." Harry greeted. "I mean Minnie." Harry corrected himself. "You'll have to forgive me. That will take a little bit to get used to."

Hermione looked up in alarm and quickly glanced around to see if it were just the two of them. Harry saw that she was uncomfortable and stopped a respectable distance away from her.

"Hello Harry, and that's alright." She answered him from behind her book. She put a marker and closed it, giving him her attention, but also ready to bolt the moment she felt uncomfortable.

"Her- Minnie, this might be a bit crazy to believe but I need to talk about something with you, something important."

"Ok…" Minnie hedged.

"I see you are reading about Hogwarts." Harry commented looking at the book she had in her lap.

"Yeah…" Minnie acknowledged looking at the book in her lap quickly.

"You know how it was founded by four people?" Harry asked leading into his question.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw," Minnie listed off wondering where Harry was going with all this.

"Right, well, we, I mean I, think you might be related to one of those four."

Minnie's expression became guarded as she looked at Harry. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I have Muggle parents."

"But you have a wizard uncle and background." Harry pointed out.

"Ok, true, but chances of me being a heir is one in-"

"I know, it's a big number." Harry interrupted. And Minnie noticed that he was smiling. "But see, I kind of know what each Heir should be like."

"How could you?" She asked curiously.

"Well you see, there are three Heirs here already."

"Really? Who?" Minnie asked eagerly.

"I can only reveal that to a fellow Heir." Harry told her cheekily. Minnie rolled her eyes at that. "And they all seem to think it's you." He added watching her closely.

"W-What?" She sputtered in surprise. She fell silent as she thought about what he said. Finally, she made her mind and reached for her book as she spoke. "Hmm, well good luck finding the last one. It isn't me."

Harry grinned. "Oh but it is. One, you fit the characteristics of the Heir of Ravenclaw to a t. And two, you were too eager to realize that three Heirs have been found and who they are, not _which_ Heirs they are."

Minnie opened and closed her mouth. She put her book down again and then sat back. "There are only four Heirs, Harry; it's obvious who they are."

"Is it?" Harry asked sitting back and grinning.

Minnie studied him and decided she hated his knowing look. She ran through her options in her head. She knew these people were trustworthy and that they were on her side. She also knew that her uncle had been trying to get in touch with James and Lily Potter just before he died. She had also observed the way these people fought and was pretty sure that Sirius was one of the missing Heirs. She had a gut feeling that either James or Harry was the other. Figuring she had nothing to lose, Minnie finally nodded. "I am Ravenclaw. You are an Heir aren't you?"

"Well yes and no." Harry answered cocking his head to the side as a grin spread across his face.

"How can that be?" Minnie asked raising an eyebrow. Harry opened his mouth to explain and Minnie suddenly realized what it was. "Let me guess, James is here but back home you would be."

Harry nodded. "I am Gryffindor's Heir back home. But James is the Heir here." Harry explained.

"You lost James and Lily in your reality?" Minnie asked sadly. She had been wondering why Harry called James and Lily by their names and not mum and dad when they were so obviously related. Harry dipped his head in a jerky nod, the subject still sore for him. "I'm sorry." Minnie said as she tentatively put her hand on Harry's shoulder. She knew that this young man had felt the same kind of loss she had and while she wasn't completely comfortable with him, she wasn't as uncomfortable as she once was.

He grinned and covered her hand with his, recognizing the effort it took for Minnie to do that simple gesture. "It's alright. I'm getting to know them now and if I don't get anything else done here, at least I'll have finally gotten to know them."

Minnie smiled sadly and dipped her head in agreement. She knew exactly how that felt. "So you obviously have a plan with the Heirs." Minnie said steering the conversation back on track and resuming her seat. "Tell me."

Harry sat down across from her and proceeded to tell her his plan and how the Heirs were going to be the saviors of this reality. She thought it was brilliant and told him she was on board.

"But Harry, you realize that even if we get rid of Riddle, our problems won't exactly stop?"

"I know," Harry told her nodding. "But I can only do so much. I'm not planning on spending the rest of my life here. I have a life back home."

"And it's up to us to fix our own world," Minnie finished with a nod. "I can appreciate that."

Harry smiled at that, glad that Minnie felt that way. Some of the others probably wouldn't. So far, besides Ginny, the others hadn't brought that up yet. He was sure they thought about it, but several were probably assuming he'd be here to help them with that as well. It was something they'd have to face eventually, but Harry was selfishly putting it off. At the end of their conversation, she told Harry that she wanted a rematch with Sirius so that she could use her special spells too. Harry laughed and assured her she'd get the chance.

~RP~

The next morning, the three Heirs were practicing with Harry in the dueling room. Harry was fighting with them because he wanted them to be able to recognize his style and techniques when he and James switched places. At this announcement, others were surprised but Harry and James explained that they thought this would be the easiest way for Harry to take on Riddle. The training was progressing pretty well as Minnie didn't have to hid her true self anymore and the other heirs were happy to know that they were almost complete.

Minnie cast a pretgo and dropped to her hunches, reveling Harry standing behind her, a stunner already flying through the air, joining Sirius' reducto. The two spells hit the dummy at the same time and a large chunk blew off the dummy's side due to the reducto. Minnie straightened up and smiled at Harry who smiled back. They all were smiling at how things were going. Minnie and Sirius had had a rematch earlier. They had used spells that the Slytherin Heir and Ravenclaw Heir specifically knew and the results had been a very evenly matched and interesting fight. Harry had to call a draw in the end.

Everyone had been ecstatic to learn that Minnie's uncle had taught her spells that the Heir should know along with the normal dueling spells. The result, everyone now knew that Minnie had been holding back when she dueled yesterday. Minnie was not only fast and accurate with her wand but she had a witty sense of humor that she used to keep everyone, especially James and Sirius, on their toes. Harry was happy with how everything was turning out. It was clear that Minnie was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that both he and Ginny were from a different reality, but she was taking it well. She also had a thing with men, only feeling most comfortable when another woman was around, but that would probably fade with time.

Harry had a feeling of accomplishment as they set up for the next practice round. In the back of his mind though, he was well aware that practicing against dummies was one thing, real Death Eaters were quite another. They were just about to begin when Ginny came running down the stairs into the room and waved to get their attention. Everyone paused and watched as Harry went over to her. "What's up?"

"Look." Ginny held out the latest Prophet. She had circled a personal advertisement in one of the last pages.

Harry, feeling confused, took a close look at it and started smiling after reading the indicated ad. "The gang is complete now." He couldn't resist saying.

Ginny just beamed, "told you it'd work!" Harry wrapped her in a hug and twirled her around in the air.

"What's going on?" James called watching the display with confusion and amusement.

"Yeah, share the happy news!" Sirius added feeling left out.

"We found the Hufflepuff Heir!" Ginny called back, a big smile on her face when Harry set her back on her feet.

"What?"

"Where?" James and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Well we have to get her first." Harry told them. "And she actually found us."

"Now I'm confused." Sirius whined.

"When aren't you confused Sirius?" Minnie asked grinning, unable to resist the pot shot.

"Oi!" Sirius exclaimed looking hurt.

"How did they find us?" Remus asked coming over.

"Here." Harry handed over the Prophet and pointed out the ad.

Remus took it, and because everyone was looking at him expectantly, he read it out loud. "Looking for a party of three. I saw two of you at an auction and felt an instant connection. One of you was courageous, standing tall and proud. One of you was quick and agile, but cunning. To my friends of old and true, I greet you. You have been sorely missed. See you soon – H."

There was silence for a moment before Sirius broke it. "What?" Sirius asked still looking confused.

"Now that's clever." Minnie was smiling. "I suppose Hufflepuff had to find some way to contact us."

"How do we know it's the Hufflepuff Heir?" Remus asked.

"It's obvious." Lily said coming down the stairs. "To my friends old and true?"

"The Heirs," Harry answered smiling.

"Exactly," Lily agreed nodding. "One of you was courageous, standing tall and proud?"

"Gryffindor," Ginny pointed out grinning at James and then Harry.

"One of you was quick and agile, but cunning?"

"Slytherin," Minnie answered looking at Sirius. "Although that might change when they meet you Sirius," Minnie deadpanned.

"Oi! Jeez, you are going at it today." Sirius pouted looking at his fellow Heir.

"I know, I'm so full of energy." She replied grinning at him widely.

Sirius shied away from Minnie, suddenly feeling like he was going to be the butt of a joke.

"But why isn't Minnie mentioned?" Remus asked ignoring Minnie and Sirius.

"Because she doesn't know we've found Minnie." Ginny answered. "The raid was only a few days ago and we've been silent since then."

"Ok, so it could be the Hufflepuff Heir." Remus conceded. "But we still don't know where she is." He pointed out.

"Yes we do. Read the rest of it." Harry replied and gestured at the paper.

Remus looked back at the ad and realized he missed a part. "Oh. P.S. I can see everything, but hear little. My eyes slowly revolve in circles and I'm constantly on the move, but I go nowhere. 12." Remus read.

"It's a riddle." Sirius groaned. He hated riddles.

"I know where!" Ginny gleefully proclaimed. She had figured it out earlier when she had first got the paper from Artemis, and with Lily's help.

"Where?" Sirius asked looking at her eagerly.

"No way Sirius! Figure it out on your own. Use that cunning for once." Ginny teased. Sirius and James gave her puppy dog eyes but she folded her arms and shook her head. "Nope. You have to work it out for yourselves. You're supposed to be saving the world after all."

Several laughed at that, since that was the image they were going for after all.

"Yeah come on Sirius, you're supposed to be cunning."

"Shut it you," Sirius growled at Minnie playfully swatting at the younger woman. She just danced out of his way, a grin plastered on her face.

"My money is on Minnie." Lily said conspiratorially to Harry.

"Hmm, I don't know about, James might come up with something." Ginny argued laughing.

Harry just shook his head at the girls. It was clear that Minnie probably knew what it was but was too busy antagonizing Sirius to think about it. He had an idea, though he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"Read it again Remus." James asked glaring at the other three Potters.

Remus did and the others stood thinking about it for a few minutes before Minnie's eyes got big. "I know it!"

"Where?" Remus asked turning to look at her.

"The London Eye," Sirius answered. Everyone looked at him in shock and he pouted. "What? I'm cunning remember?"

"That's… That's right," Minnie confirmed still looking at Sirius in shock. "But how do you know that?"

"What I can't figure out the riddle on my own?" Sirius asked pouting. Nobody said anything so he sighed and rolled his eyes. "I used to live close to it. I would visit when my magical life got too dramatic when I was younger."

"And that was what? Almost every day?" Lily teased.

"Oi!"

"So I take it we are meeting them at noon today?"

"Yep. James and Lily, you will ride in the eye with me and help me find and convince her. Sirius, Hermione, Remus, and Ginny will help provide cover. I doubt any Death Eaters figured this ad out, but we can't be too careful." Harry told them.

"Right. So who is the Heir, Harry?"

"If I'm right-."

"And you mostly have been so far." James quipped.

"Then it's Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilus Lovegood and editor of the Quibbler."

Silence then. "Really?"

"Yep. But we'll find out for sure soon. Let's go."

~RP~

Harry stood looking around, searching for Luna. Everyone had a description of her so they were looking too. Remus came over the radio a few short minutes into it.

"I think I see her. She just got in line."

Harry nodded and looked that way. He couldn't help but smile when he spotted her. She looked exactly the same as his reality. The blond hair and the dreamy expression were almost the same. "Yep, that's Luna. Ok everyone, remember your jobs. It's time."

He heard a series of clicks as affirmatives and he, James, and Lily moved in. They fell in line a few people behind Luna. The Eye loaded the four of them and started its climb. Luna was watching the sights as they slowly rose. James approached Luan first.

Without turning around, she greeted him, "James Potter," her dreamy voice was as Harry remembered it, "I'm glad to see you got my message."

"We did." James confirmed after he got over his surprise. He stepped beside her and looked out over the view. "How did you know me?"

"Oh, your aura," she said simply. "And my father and I have known for some time who the Heirs for Gryffindor and Slytherin are." Luna turned and looked at Harry and Lily, a confused James behind her. "My apologies. Hello Lady Gryffindor and" she paused looking at Harry. Her eyes squinted as she studied Harry. "You are also Gryffindor's Heir, though you haven't accepted it yet. And you aren't from here are you? You were brought here by force."

James and Lily looked absolutely horrified that this girl knew so much about them. Harry, though, could have jumped for joy. Instead, he smiled warmly and nodded. "Very good Luna. Did the wrackspurts give me away or was it something else?"

"You have several of those, but also a few wakati wadudus** around you."

Harry blinked, that was something he hadn't heard before. He decided to let it slide and find out what they were later as her eyes grew big like saucers as she understood the implications of what was said.

"You know me?" She asked a little surprised.

Harry nodded and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Oh yes. We are very good friends where I come from."

Luna's face erupted into a huge grin. Harry could tell that friendship meant a lot to this Luna too. "And your name?" She asked curiously.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered sweeping his hood off and giving her a bow, "at your service."

"Hey now Potter, do remember you're married." Ginny growled in his earpiece. Harry chuckled as James and Lily smirked.

Luna missed the joke but linked arms with Harry, positively beaming. "The others are together?"

"Yes. All of us." James answered. "You are the last to join and it's quite a group."

Luna smiled at the others in the compartment with her. "I look forward to it. And I'm glad our lost friend has been found."

"Now we can get down to business!" Lily declared clasping her hands together in anticipation. Everyone chuckled and they collected the rest before heading for Potter Manor with smiles on their faces.

**translation is time insect in Swahili


	13. We're Baaaaaack!

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 12 – We're Baaaaaaack!

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for your reviews so far! I'm glad that I have made this such an enjoyable story. This chapter is mostly from our favorite Twins' point of view...

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry examined the robes the girls made with a large grin. Lily had used the new portkey the goblins had given James and gone to the family vault to see if Gryffindor had passed down any dueling robes. Surprisingly, she had found some and showed them to Harry and James who had both recoiled in disgust. Harry could only compare them to Ron's dress robes from their fourth year, and those were trendy compared to Gryffindor's old things. But at the same time they were magnificent in the way that they caused anyone who saw them the sense that the dueler was powerful and a force to be reckoned with.

Audrey, Lily, Minnie, Ginny, and Luna were the ones who worked on the robes. They had used the original Lily had retrieved as a template and designed off of that. The resulting robes in front of Harry were brilliant. The robes were hemmed perfectly for each Heir so that they were brushing the tops of their shoes, so they wouldn't trip whether they were running or walking. The sleeves were big enough to hide a wand or another surprise, but not baggy enough to get caught on something. There was a hood that was charmed to stay up unless the Heir lowered it themselves. The girls had gotten that idea off of Harry's cloak he wore. The collar was stiff and high with a silver catch at the base of the throat. There were slits in the sides of the robes right over where the pant pocket would be so the Heir could easily access anything they had stowed there.

What Harry liked the best though, was the color scheme. Mostly the dueling robe was black, but starting at the bottom hem and ending at the waist was the animal that symbolized each Heir. Gryffindor's lion, Slytherin's snake, Ravenclaw's eagle, and Hufflepuff's badger all were the color of the Heir's house. On their collars, two animals were represented. Each Heir had one phoenix on the right side and on the left was the animal of their house. The trim, the lines at the sleeves, on the bottom of their robes, around their hoods and down their front where the robes clasped, were the colors of their house as well.

On James' robes, he had the scarlet lion. It was a magnificent beast with a mouth open in a roar. His mane was long and thick, lines drawn to depict the mane waving in the breeze. It was standing on his back two legs as the lion was depicted in the Gryffindor crest. The way Lily charmed it though, made the lion seem alive and fierce. Sirius' robes had the green snake curling on the front of his robes. It was coiled once and his tongue was out, as if testing the air. Its black eyes stared unseeing at Harry, making him wiggle a little in discomfort. The scales were expertly drawn in making it realistic. It too was shown as the Slytherin crest depicted the animal.

Luna's robes had the yellow badger depicted in the same stance as the crest of her family. The hair was drawn and the eyes were a beady black. His claws were sharp but the look on his face was gentle. Leave it to Luna to depict the animal that way, Harry thought grinning. It was perfect for her, gentle but fierce when needed. Minnie's robes had the blue eagle, poised majestically. Its wingtips stretched high above the body and the depicted feathers, especially in the wings, made the eagle seem as if it was in mid flight. The gold talons were down and extended as if they were reaching for something. It could be Harry's imagination, but he was sure the eagle's eyes sparkled with intelligence and cunning.

On each sleeve of the robes were simple gold outlines of the animals and they covered the bottom half of the forearm of the robes. The belts that went over the robes that would hold the Heirs radios and other things were also the color of the Heir's house.

"These are great!" Harry praised.

"I'm glad you think so Harry, but you haven't seen everything yet." Ginny said smiling broadly.

"Oh?" Harry asked intrigued. He was wondering what else there could be as these were pretty magnificent. The women had gotten together and decided the Heirs needed something more official than what James and Sirius had come up with. So far, Harry was impressed with the results.

"We figured since you have to be able to take over for James at anytime if Riddle was to suddenly show up, we'd make you a new outfit too." Luna explained.

"And add a few things to James' robes too." Lily added smiling.

"It looks the same as James' for the most part, but there are a few differences that will make it easier for us to tell you apart if you have to switch places and also have your full position on it." Minnie explained also excited.

Harry looked at them with raised eyebrows not sure if that was a good or bad thing. From the way they were all excited about it, Harry was sure they had all worked on his robes. "Really?" His tone was both curious and a little hesitant.

"Here," Ginny showed Harry his new robes, rolling her eyes as she knew what he was thinking.

They were cut the same as the Heir's robes and made of the same material, but the designs were different. Instead of having a large design on the front like the Gryffindor lion or Hufflepuff's badger, there was only a small white phoenix at the bottom, no bigger than Harry's hand. The elegant bird had the same amount of detail of any of the Heirs' animals but was just smaller. The beak was open and raised as if in the middle of song. Instead of the phoenix on his sleeve, there was just am embroidered looping pattern of white thread. His collar and hood was just like the Heirs' robes. On each side of the silver catch at his throat was a small white phoenix as well. The trim was in white and the belt was white trimmed in red.

"Wow." Harry breathed looking at the set of robes. He loved them. And he was happy that the girls had gone to the trouble of making them for him.

"That's not all." Ginny told him grinning widely, "watch this." She tapped the robes with her wand and immediately they assumed the same color and design of James' but the emblems were only just smaller. Also, the two white phoenixes remained on the collar. The trim turned red and the belt became red trimmed with white. The belt's trim was only just so that it wasn't completely noticeable at first.

"And this is what happens when you do James'." Lily added and tapped her husband's robes. The lion shrank and morphed into a white phoenix in the corner, slightly smaller than Harry's, the animals on the collar rearranged but instead of the two white phoenixes like Harry's, the red lion and white phoenix stayed, just switching places. The belt became white trimmed in red (again only just noticeable) and his other trimmings were in white as well.

Harry was beyond impressed and his grin showed it. "I see what you mean." Harry said grinning at the ladies but he had thought of one complication.

He was about to voice it when Ginny laughed. "Oh Harry, we have that covered too!"

"What covered?" Harry asked innocently. Ginny knew him too well.

"You are thinking that while these are awesome, even if you two switch, there will still be five people running around in fancy robes and the rest of us aren't."

Harry nodded, that was what he had thought.

"Everyone is making their own robes to match yours. Well sort of." Luna started to explain.

"They'll have the white phoenixes of the same size on the bottom of their robes, and no one else can trim their robes in red. It has to be in either white or any other color." Audrey continued.

"Oh and they can't have the double phoenixes or the Heirs' animals on their collar, unless they are a wife of the Heir." Minnie added.

"But they will still be different." Lily added.

"Which makes enough variety that when I and James switch we'll just look like two more members of the Resistance," Harry surmised and grinned as the girls beamed back at him, happy he caught on so fast. "These are amazing! You are all amazing!"

"Thanks Harry!" All the girls laughed pleased. Each woman had been responsible for designing their husbands' (or in the case of Luna and Minnie, their own) robes and putting the charms and spells on them. In addition to the charm on the hood, there were some minor shield charms woven in that would protect the wearer from several minor curses and hexes. There were also charms to keep the wearer warm or cool depending on the weather. The robes would be an essential asset in the coming fights with Riddle and the Death Eaters.

"We put all the protections we could think of and that would work together on these dueling robes, but especially yours since you are going to be encountering Riddle the most." Audrey told Harry as he pulled them on, checking to see how well they fit.

"Thank you girls, this is amazing. Good job on the design Ginny, everyone, they're all awesome." Harry complimented gazing at the animals and his robes again. The girls grinned at his praise and some blushed while others looked very proud of themselves. Ginny fastened the silver catch at Harry's throat and stepped back to admire him. He looked incredibly sexy in his dueling robes and Ginny just gazed at him as the others told him their approval.

"Great, let's get the rest to Sirius and James. Minnie, Luna, I assume yours fit?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Shut up Harry!" Minnie chided grinning while rolling her eyes.

~RP~ _**A few days later**_

Fred Weasley leaned on the counter and smiled at the pretty Muggle ticket agent. She was blond with blue eyes and a deep blue uniform. George Weasley stood facing the woman and shoulder to shoulder with his brother but his attention was on the Muggles around him. They were taking no chances with this method of transportation. Their wands were up their sleeves, hidden from view.

"'ere are your boarding passes Misters Robbins. Are you checking any bags today?"

"No bags today. We aren't going to be there long." Fred answered as he shook his head. It was a complete lie of course; he and George had their trunks shrunken and were securely in their pockets.

"Oui, the weather en England is rather 'orrible." She said, her face showing her distaste for the country.

"Good thing we won't be staying long then." Fred replied in an American accent as he winked and grinned at the woman. Fred grabbed their boarding passes and headed towards security. Once they were out of ear shot of the ticket counter, Fred looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows. "Anything?" He asked softly.

"Nothing so far." George shook his head minutely and answered just as softly.

"Well we're almost on our way. Let's just keep playing it cool." Fred muttered and clapped his brother's shoulder. George rolled his eyes and Fred chuckled. They took their place in the security line and patiently waited their turn. The Twins passed through the Muggle security with no problems. They got a few raised eyebrows when the security agents saw that the Twins insisted that they had no luggage with them. What the poor Muggles had no way of knowing was that their trunks were shrunken and securely hidden in their pockets. Their wands were in holsters on their arms and they knew that the magically hidden items wouldn't set off the security systems.

Several hours later, the Twins were on the plane, which was high in the air, and heading home. They both looked out the window and watched France disappear behind them. Neither one could really say that they were sorry to be putting the country behind them. They settled back in their chairs, Fred keeping an eye out this time while George got some shut eye. Fred had scanned everyone on the plane more than once and was satisfied that everyone was a Muggle and that they posed no threat to the Twins. As the plane hurtled in the air towards their destination, Fred sat back and thought about what happened to get them where they were.

_**Several days earlier**_

Fred sat between Charlie and George on the couch. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and the newest Weasley, Fleur, were gathered in their hideout. Bill and Fleur had married two years ago. Bill had met Fleur when the oldest of the Weasley sons had joined the French Resistance after the Weasleys had fled England when Crouch chased them out. They had relocated to France in the hopes that they could get out of the sights of the now corrupt Order. Bill and Fleur had fallen in love and finally they married after getting blessings from both heads of the two families.

The family had quickly rising to the top in the French Resistance as they tried to take on the Death Eaters in charge. They had some successes, but a lot of failures. Lately, they had all heard the rumors coming out of England the last few days. Four people, dressed in spectacular costumes, were claiming to be the Heirs of Hogwarts Founders and were taking the fight to Voldemort. Bill was too invested into the French Resistance to get up and move back to England. And the others didn't want to give any support to the Order that had run them out of town.

"We think we should go back to England," Fred started the meeting with his controversial statement. The Twins had discussed it on their own and were in complete agreement about this idea. They didn't belong here. They had to go home.

"We aren't here to discuss that. We've already made our decision." Percy interrupted shaking his head at his brothers and glaring at them.

"You've made _your_ decision Perce," George interrupted. "We, however…,"

"…think that we should all talk about it." Fred finished.

"Crouch tried to kill us." Charlie's eyes flashed. "You want to just forget that?"

"Crouch is dead." George countered.

"Along with Mad Eye." Fred added.

"So that particular threat is gone." George finished.

"And what about You-Know-Who?" Percy asked. "Is he gone too?" His tone was sarcastic and Fred glared at him.

"You know he's not otherwise what the hell are we doing here?" Fred shot back giving him a look that clearly showed his annoyance.

"England is our home. Not France." George added adamantly.

"It is my home and you are my family so therefore it is also your home." Fleur stated in a way that clearly was to end the argument. Her voice flowed with a thick French accent but she was easily understood by everyone present. A testament to how long they had spent in the country. And something the Twins were not happy with.

Molly sat down next to Arthur, nodding in agreement. "Boys, we know you think this is a good idea, but we are a family and we will stick together." Her eyes flashed to the portrait of Ron she had painted herself and hung on the wall. It was stationary, for there had never been time to put the necessary imprints on it and now there never would be. Everyone's eyes followed Molly's to the portrait and felt the pang of sadness at the death of their littlest brother, but the Twins weren't going to be swayed.

"What about our home?" George asked.

"And what about your family?" Percy asked in anger. "Are you going to let Ron's death be for nothing?"

"Ron's death would be for nothing only if we stopped fighting!" Bill scolded his brother. "Enough with this fighting. We have already decided as a family. We will not be going back to England. Not even for these people who are apparently the Heirs of Hogwarts. We have important things to do here."

"But-." Both the Twins started to speak but their mother cut them off.

"Boys, you will not be going back to England." Molly's tone was final and Bill moved the conversation along to what the latest intelligence was. The Twins were more resolved than ever to go back and lend their services, they had been hoping to do it with their family's support, but one did not always get what one wanted.

After the meeting, Arthur touched Fred's and George's shoulder and gave them a slip of paper. He had written a short message and a time on it.

_Meet me in the shed at midnight._

When the time rolled around, the Twins silently snuck out of the house to the shed. It was a place where the Resistance kept potions and some of Fred and George's more stable and useful inventions. They found Arthur and Bill waiting for them on the side that was not clearly visible from the house.

"Dad, Bill," Fred greeted as George nodded beside him.

"We know you want to go back and we also know that it's pointless to tell you no." Bill started.

"We want you to be safe and keep in contact though," Arthur added.

"You are telling us we can go?" George asked surprised.

Arthur nodded gravely. "I know how stubborn you two can be when you want to do something. I also know how stupid it is to stand in your way since you usually do what you want one way or another. Your place isn't here. I've seen that and I know it."

"But mum will kill us when she sees us again." Fred argued but it was just a stall for time. He wasn't sure that his father and oldest brother would really give them a blessing to go.

"She wants the family to stay together because she doesn't want to lose anybody else. Your brother and sister were too much, and it is still hard on her." Arthur explained gently knowing exactly what was going through his youngest sons' heads.

"Mum will understand someday but until then, you two are adults. You can do what you feel is right." Bill added. "Besides, you can still ship us some of these things if we run low." He added waving to the shed behind them and smiling slightly.

Fred and George looked at each other and then hugged their father and Bill goodbye. "Tell everyone that we'll see them later. Tell them that we'll be safe and try to write as often as possible."

"We will." Bill assured them and handed the two of them some things they would need on their journey.

"And boys," Arthur put a hand on each of their shoulders and looked them in the eye. "Promise me one thing. Don't get into any unnecessary danger."

"We promise Dad." The Twins chorused in unison.

_**Current time, Landing in London **_

Fred nudged his brother awake as the seatbelt sign came back on and the pilot's voice filled the cabin.

"_Ladies and gentleman, we're starting our descent to London's Heathrow International Airport. The weather is foggy and a misty rain is the dominant weather today. Hopefully it clears up soon so you can have an enjoyable couple of days. We'll be landing in just a few moments, so buckle up and thanks for flying with us today._"

George awoke in time to hear that pilot's announcement and looked out the window over his brother's shoulder. They were descending into fog and clouds, with gaps every few feet that showed them the ground beneath. The weather looked downright awful and the as they got closer to the ground, they could feel the Dementor chill permeating the airplane cabin. There was none around so there was no need for a spell, but the Twins could feel the effect none the less. But even with the dreary weather and the Dementor chill, the Twins felt like they were home. They couldn't help the identical smile that spread across their faces as they stepped out of the airport doors and into the cool London air. Each took a moment to pause and breathe deeply, as one would when they had been away from a long time.

"We're baaaaaaaack," Fred exclaimed only loud enough for George to hear him.

"Where to Gred?" George asked looking around. He felt like he was at home, but at the same time, he was completely on edge and lost. Beside him, Fred was much the same way and both were on their toes. They had chosen to use Muggle transport because it was rarely if ever watched by wizards, especially the British ones. They had also taken a dose of polyjuice before they left France, making sure to keep up with it on the plane, so they looked nothing like their natural Weasley selves.

"Let's hire a taxi and head towards magical London. Hopefully we can find a way of contacting the Heirs without heading into Diagion Alley." Fred answered.

George hailed the closest cabbie and they headed deep into the heart of London. They got out of the taxi near the Leaky Cauldron, but did not go in. They watched the doors to the pub for some time, occasionally seeing a witch or wizard leave or enter, but none were members of the Order and almost all were Death Eaters. "Gred, I think we have to do it."

"I think you're right Forge. Do we have enough polyjuice to make it last?"

"We have enough for an hour. I say if we can't find anything by then, we try a new strategy."

"Let's do it." Fred agreed and downed the last of his polyjuice potion. When their disguises were in place, they entered the Leaky Cauldron and strolled through, carefully checking to see who was in the pub. None of the patrons were friendly and the Twins didn't stop to chat with anyone. They entered the alley next, hoping to see someone from the old Order who could hopefully point them in the right direction. They were stunned to see how much the alley had changed since they had been their last. More Dark Arts stores were in establishment, more stores were boarded up, and even more were damaged in some way or another. The Alley was dingy, dirty, and dark, as if the dreary weather was emanating from the magical place.

They roamed the Alley and saw no one that they could trust. They did happen upon a horrible sight just outside of Gringotts. Several Death Eaters had surrounded a lone man on the Alley. He was dressed in rags and probably had been begging. They were taunting him and the Twins assumed he must be a Muggleborn or disgraced Halfblood wizard.

"Sectemsempra!" One of the Death Eaters shouted.

Fred and George watched in horror as the taunted man's chest split open and blood started pouring out. Another Death Eater put the already hurt man under the Cruciatus curse and when he finished, still another did the same. Finally, as the man lay dying in the street, the Death Eaters continued on their way. The whole time this had been happening, the Twins made sure to stay out of sight. They had no idea what the Death Eaters would do to witnesses and they knew they stood little to no chance of taking on that many Death Eaters by themselves.

Once the Death Eaters were gone, they ran out to the man in the street. By the time they reached him, he was already dead. "Poor bastard," Fred murmured shutting his eyes.

"He died needlessly. Why didn't we do anything?" George hissed in frustration. It wasn't at his brother, but at the situation they were back in. The country had deteriorated a lot since the last time they had been here.

"Because then we would be lying in the streets ourselves." Fred reminded him putting his hand on his brother's shoulder and steering him away from the dead man. He knew how his brother felt but also felt that they both needed the reminder of why they had to be careful.

George sighed deeply and then nodded. He checked the time and groaned. "We only have a few minutes left of our potion. We need to get off the street now."

"Come here." Fred pulled George into the shadows where they could hide.

"Gred, I don't think we planned this very well. We should have sent a letter and let them know we were coming."

"Oh and say what exactly? Hi, we're the Weasley Twins and we want to help fight for our home. Can we join you?" Fred asked sarcastically. Their waste of polyjuice and failed attempts to find their old friends, along with the murder they just saw, was getting to him.

"Well that sounds pretty good to me actually." George answered tersely. "Maybe we should do that right now."

"Enough Forge. We need to find a place to lie low for awhile. Who can we go to?"

"Sirius was always kind to us." George answered after a moment of thinking.

"We can't just waltz into the Headquarters of the Order. Who knows what might happen. We need a different alternative. Someone who has always been good to our family but won't turn us into the Order, or Death Eaters."

"James and Lily." The Twins came up with the answer at the same time and grinned. They apparated out of the alley and arrived in Godric's Hollow not a moment too late. Their polyjuice wore off just as their feet touched the ground in the Hollow, two blocks from the Potter's cottage. The two were praying that James and Lily had kept them in the wards, if they hadn't the Weasleys were out of options. And they didn't want to go back with their tails between their legs. They had been told the address some time ago when they were still a part of the Order of the Phoenix so theoretically they would still be able to see it. Going back to the Burrow was out of the question, especially since they knew it had been destroyed.

They rounded the bend and reached the end of the lane where the cottage was located and both were relieved to see that they could see the house. That meant that they still had a chance. Fred knocked on the door as George made sure no one was watching them. No one answered and after the third attempt, they walked inside. The house was still full of the Potter's possessions, the TV was where they left it, there were pictures on the walls, and there was a faint aroma of dinner still in the air.

"Maybe they are at an Order meeting." Fred suggested hopefully.

George looked outside as he locked the door. It was dark and getting darker. There was a fog that was thickening as George watched, meaning Dementors were close and probably staring their rounds. "Well I vote we stay here tonight. If they come back then we'll hopefully have a lead. If they don't, well at least we are inside and away from the Dementors and others."

Fred nodded in agreement. Knowing that it would be foolish to trust a locked door, they set up traps at the entry points of the house. They kept in mind that if James and Lily would be coming back they would use the door, so the traps were non lethal, just meant to stun and capture should anyone try to get in. Once their preparations were complete, the two raided the fridge in hopes of getting something to eat. There wasn't anything in the fridge though, and the Twins started to have doubts about the whereabouts of the Potters. Tired and hungry, the two tried to get some sleep. They curled up on the floor of the living room, not wanting to invade on the Potter's home and wanting to stay together.

George lay watching the fire he had conjured and spoke suddenly. "Fred?"

"Hmm?" Came Fred's somewhat sleepy voice.

"Did we make the right choice? Coming back I mean."

Fred was silent for a moment before he answered. "I think so. We have to live with it now and do what we can to make sure it was the right one."

George was silent as he thought about that. "I hope we find them soon." He spoke quietly and not a moment after the words left his lips, one of their alarms started going off.

~RP~

James was in his office of Potter Manor. Lily was also in the room, stretched out on the small couch with a book in her hand. They had been trying to find some quiet time alone together for some time and this was what they had finally come up with. It was still rather early in the evening, the darkness was just about to fall. James was in his comfy chair behind the desk, his feet propped up on said desk and his nose in the newspaper. It was a bunch of rubbish, but it was still a good source of information on what Riddle was trying to do in the Wizarding world.

Lily closed her book and stretched. James looked over the rim of the paper to see her yawning. She looked back and flashed a smile in his direction before getting up. "I think I'm off to bed. We've had a couple of tiring days."

James nodded in agreement. Harry had the Heirs training hard so that they were a seamless team and so that they would be prepared for meeting any of Riddle's men. Luna had only just joined their sessions, but she was already getting close to being a seamless part of the team. "I think I'll join you in a few. I just want to finish this." James shook the paper to let her know what he was talking about.

Lily nodded and took a step towards the door that lead to their bedroom. That's when they felt the magical tremor. Both Potters looked at each other and James was on his feet not a second later. Wands were in both of their hands and together, the two burst into the entrance hall, ready for action. But there was no one else in the hall. And no one else was running to met them. That's when their brains caught up to them.

"Wait," Lily turned to James. "This isn't here."

James concentrated and then realized that she was right. The alarms at Potter Manor were much stronger and not very subtle. If there was somebody trying to break through the Manor wards, they would be hearing a screaming alarm and so would everyone else. They were in the entrance hall now and nobody else seemed bothered. At least, no one was running in with their wand raised. "It's the cottage." James determined looking a little confused.

"We should go but we need to let Harry know."

"Expecto Patronum!" James yelled out and his stag patronus raced off to find Harry. "Now let's go." Lily and James turned and apparated on the spot. They arrived outside their little home a moment later. There was heavy fog and mist in all directions and they knew that Dementors were in town. Lily kept their backs guarded and James headed for the door. He detected magical traps on the entry ways and started to take down the one at the door. When it was ready, James opened the door and stepped inside. Lily was right behind him and closed the door, relived that no Dementor had detected them.

"Who are you?" A voice and wand greeted James and Lily.

As James' eyes zeroed in on the wand in front of him, he realized that he either didn't get all the spells on his door or he did them in the wrong order. He took a step back so that he didn't go cross eyed looking at the wand. That's when he noticed there were two wands and two people standing opposite of him.

Two red headed young men stood shoulder to shoulder looking at James and Lily warily. They had freckles and they were identical. James couldn't help the smile that started to spread across his face as he took in the Weasley Twins.

"Well isn't this a surprise." James commented and behind him Lily also grinned as she recognized the two.

"Prove it's you." The Twin on the left said.

"Prove it's you." Lily countered at the same time.

The Twins grinned at the Potters, though it was not a humorous one.

"Who gave you the portkey that got you and your family out of Britain?"

"What are our Animagus forms?"

James grinned. He and the other twin, Fred he thought, had asked their questions at the same time. "I'll go first shall I as you're a guest in my home? You came to me and Sirius to learn how to become an Animagus before you left. When the time came for you to leave, we did not get to the part where you could successfully change into your animal form."

"Remus Lupin gave us our portkey…" George started.

"…But it was made by you." Fred finished.

Everyone lowered their wands and looked at each other evaluating. The Twins were evaluating Lily and James and noticed that they looked healthy, hopeful, and happy. "So, we've heard some rumors." George started.

"And what might those be?" James asked waving his friends to the living room where they would be more comfortable.

"There is talk everywhere about these so called Heirs of Hogwarts." Fred said.

"And there is even more talk about the ass kicking that He Who Must Be Named has been receiving since they have appeared." George added.

James and Lily looked at each other and Lily raised her eyebrows in a question for James. James responded with a shrug. Fred and George watched this with an appraising eye. They were masters of unspoken communication, they did it with each other daily and could usually tell what was being said when others did it.

"Well, why don't you tell us what's been going on with your family since we last saw you." James started as Lily disappeared into the kitchen.

"We fell in with the Resistance of France and have been fighting with them."

"Bill met and then married Fleur Delacour."

"And we heard about the Heirs and decided to come back."

"All of you?" James asked. He had been following the Twins explanation like a tennis match. The two took turns when speaking and if one wasn't used to it, it could be rather unnerving and hard to follow.

"No."

"Charlie and Percy think that we shouldn't lift a finger to help the people who nearly killed us."

"Mum doesn't want the family to be split up anymore than it already is."

"Bill is too involved with the French Resistance to come with us and Fleur would probably kill him anyway."

"Dad and Bill understood why we wanted to come back though."

"And Dad gave us his blessing."

"He said something about how once we've made up our mind,"

"There is no stopping us."

"So," James blinked as he looked at them and leaned back in his chair. "So how's the resistance going in France?"

"It's going as well as can be expected." George answered shrugging.

"But it's not home and that's why we came back."

"I figured that one Fred," James laughed softly nodding. Alone of the Marauders, James could usually tell who was who of the Twins. He never told them his secret and even when they tried to pretend they were the other, he still knew.

"So what can you tell us about the Heirs, James? We have only heard rumors."

"And what about the Resistance here? Has it been taken over by the Heirs since Crouch is gone?"

"The Resistance here is still going, but there aren't as many of us as there used to be."

"So you're losing." George sat back dejectedly and Fred sighed.

"No." James shook his head, again. "Far from it. You have to understand, the Resistance got pretty bad after you guys left. At one point, Crouch had us all locked in a room in Grimuald Place. Crouch feared that we were going to lose due to spies and traitors so he chose to act unilaterally."

"Like what? And how did he find out about the Heirs?"

"He didn't. He apparently figured out that in other realities, there was a hero who managed to kill Riddle."

"Really?" Fred asked getting the concept at once.

"And did Crouch summon the 'hero' here then?" George also followed the conversation enough that he knew what they were talking about as well.

"Yes he did." James affirmed, his eyes evaluating their reaction.

"Since when can we access alternate realities?" Fred asked in confusion.

"It seems like that's a really selfish fix to our problem." George added with a frown.

"It is a selfish fix." James said nodding in agreement. "Lily and myself were against it when it happened. However, we have changed our minds some since then."

"Wait, wait," George held up a hand.

"I thought you said that Crouch acted unilaterally." Fred asked.

"How did you and Lily get mixed up in this?"

"Start at the beginning." Fred advised wisely.

James smiled before doing just that. "Like I said, we were all being held in Headquarters against our will. I managed to piss Crouch off, like normal, and Lily and I got dragged in front of Crouch and his cronies. Well, while we were there, Crouch used a spell that he had found in a tome that Dora had stolen. He used Lily's blood to summon the person in question and when he arrived…" James trailed off in thought for a moment. "Well let's just say that he figured out rather quickly how Crouch did things and didn't like it. He freed us and the rest of the Order that Crouch had imprisoned in Headquarters. Since then, he's been helping us to get rid of Riddle."

"Can't he just, you know, use the killing curse on Riddle?" Fred asked a little hesitantly.

"Well, it's a little bit more complicated than that." James told them as he sat back, his own mind drifting off in that direction.

"And you can't tell us…"

"…Unless we join the Order right?"

"Right." James shrugged. "But I've already told you too much. And he would really like you to."

"He knows us?" George asked surprised.

"You would be surprised to find out what he knows." James answered, a wide smile crossing his face.

The Twins looked at each other and decided they needed a little more time to absorb what was being said. "So what are you and Lily up to these days?"

"How are you helping?"

James shrugged noncommittally but a smile spread on his face. "Oh you know, hiding from Riddle, this and that."

"This and that?" Fred asked his eyebrows narrowed in suspicion.

"Why James Potter, I would say that you are a person of interest regarding the Heirs." George concluded smirking.

"What makes you say that?" James asked looking innocent. Or at least as innocent as James Potter ever could.

"Because there is now way in hell that you would stay here…" George gestured to the house around them.

"…sitting on your ass when Riddle is still in control." Fred concluded.

"Alright, you got me." James admitted as the kitchen door swung open and Lily stepped through. "But first, before I tell you anything more, do you want to join us?"

"Psh," Fred snorted in amusement at the question.

"Where do we sign up?" George asked for the both of them.

"You just did." A new voice said from behind the Twins and by the kitchen. The Twins turned to see a younger man, somewhere around their age, with black hair and green eyes standing by Lily and behind him was a freckled, red head girl who looked a hell of a lot like a Weasley. Their eyes traveled over Harry in surprise as they thought the 'hero' would have been someone a lot older (in fact their first guess was Dumbledore) and more experienced. But once they caught sight of Ginny, they immediately knew who she was. She had the same face shape and eyes as their mother but the same nose and ears as their father, not to mention the perfect hair color of a Weasley.

Fred and George stood up and slowly approached the two. Lily made the introductions as they approached and they got their second shock, confirming what they had been thinking. "Fred, George, this is Harry and Ginny Potter. They are the unofficial heads of the new Resistance here in Britain."

"Ginny?" Fred asked stopping a foot away from her.

"As in Ginevra?" George asked in surprise.

"Yes." Ginny answered nodding and looking intently at Fred.

"Oh holy Merlin's pearly white ghost." George whispered.

As George and Fred looked closely at Ginny, James and Lily couldn't help but laugh at George's whispered statement. "Yeah, that's how we felt at first too." Lily commented as the four stared intently at each other.

"But you died…"

"…A miscarriage from stress."

"Not in my reality." Ginny answered. "Mum had all seven of us with no problems. I am the first Weasley girl in seven generations. I went to Hogwarts, graduated, and eventually married Harry here."

The Twins engulfed Ginny in a big bear hug suddenly and the other Potters looked on fondly. When they separated, James put an arm around Fred who was closest. "Come on, Harry's got a proposal for you."

When they were all seated again, Harry tore his fond gaze from Fred with some difficulty. "Alright, I don't really know how much James has told you but we are the Resistance, along with a few trusted others."

"You're the leader?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two." Harry answered.

"Blimey!"

"You're younger than us!"

"I'm the same age as your brother Ron and I got rid of Riddle in my timeline, three years ago." Harry shot back a little annoyed.

The Twins blinked at that, then they smirked and then as one, chanted: "Yes your mighty one."

Harry rolled his eyes as everyone chuckled. "You want to help or not?"

"Of course we do..."

"…Your headship."

"Well I have an idea for you two. Seeing as you two love to talk so much, I need someone to head our PR campaign."

"What are you…"

"…running for election or something?"

"No." Harry chuckled. "But James made an excellent speech the other day. I need people who are willing to get that and other things, like the real news, out to the Wizarding community."

The Twins looked at each other and held a silent conversation. Fred nodded and George turned his attention back to Harry. "If we do this, then we need to know everything."

"There are some things that you won't be able to broadcast to the public, however." Harry warned but fully intending to tell them everything.

"That's understandable." Fred agreed.

"But what about security?" George pressed.

"Do you have enough secure places…"

"… So we can move around to each time?"

"No. I have one and you won't have to worry about Riddle coming for you, baring you say his name and break the Taboo." Harry told them folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Fred and George's eyes traveled to James. "Your family manor?"

"Very astute," James grinned impressed. "Yep. Everyone who is in the resistance is staying there, barring one, and it's also our base of operations."

"Who isn't staying there?"

"We are just wondering..."

"…because if they get caught…"

"…wouldn't it be a huge risk?"

"It would be a huge risk, but we have precautions. He's a spy in Riddle's inner circle, so hopefully that won't be a problem anytime soon."

"Snape right?"

Harry just shrugged noncommittally but the Twins knew that was the right person.

"Alright, we'll do it."

"Now tell us about you two…"

"…and why is Riddle still in power…"

"…if you two are guiding the way."

Between the four Potters, Harry and Ginny's story was relayed to the Twins who, by the end of the long tale, were pale but more determined than ever to help.

"Let's get going."

"The sooner this radio is up and operational…

"…the sooner we can get the word out… "

"…to people that all hope isn't yet lost."

"You understand though that you can't mention the Horcruxes or allude to them in any way." Harry warned as the Twins got up and looked around as if there was a door that led to Potter Manor.

"Yep, we get it."

"Don't worry chief…"

"…we've got it covered."

"I bet you do." Harry agreed grinning and then James told them the address to the Manor and took a hold of each of the Twins. Harry and Ginny headed back through the floo, happy to know the Twins were going to help them, and enthusiastically too.


	14. Phoenix Flame

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 13 – Phoenix Flame

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry I missed last week. It was a holiday and I was out of town. And I'm sorry that I made you all wait two weeks to get this chapter but I decided to upload two chapters today instead of the usual one. That way I'm still on track and you guys are satisfied! ;D

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

The next day, two days before the full moon, saw Potter Manor as a hive of activity. Fred and George were setting up their radio broadcasting equipment that they got with Lily. Luna was helping them by writing code names for everyone should they be mentioned. She was also putting together a list of people the Twins should try to get to come on their show as guests. Harry had told her that James had to be on the first show, no matter what and he had to say his speech again. She had a pencil and paper in front of her while the Twins set up around her.

Lily was inventorying all the electronics that Harry had gotten earlier. She put names on each of the radios and headsets, so they'd always have one. Then she assigned backups, as they had enough for that. She did the same with the cameras and video cameras and then put all the electronics in a special slot so they could be grabbed when needed. She hung the binoculars from hooks nearby so that they wouldn't tangle and could be easily grabbed.

Ginny was working near Lily, assigning backpacks. She charmed all the backpacks to be black, to better blend in with their dueling robes. Inside she put emergency rations, a blanket, several plastic bags, a small Muggle first aid kit, and a few extra spells and charms on them. Minnie was lending her a hand, glad of the activity and work. She wanted to get out there and do something against Riddle and his Death Eaters and she knew that this was one step closer to doing that.

James was working on the wards of the Manor to keep Remus inside them once he turned into a werewolf. It was taking a surprisingly long time as there were several wards that had to be lowered and then reset before the new ward could take effect. Because of this, it was surprisingly long, and tedious, work.

Remus was holed up in his room, trying to silently suffer through the pains he was having. Apparently, after suddenly not having the potion after so long of taking it made the transformation process that much harder. By drinking the wolfsbane potion on a regular basis, Remus had been able to have some easy full moons the last few times. However, this time, Lily didn't have the necessary ingredients on hand to brew the potion for him. Several of the ingredients were restricted and heavily regulated by the Ministry. Any regular buyer of the ingredients was supposed to be reported to the Ministry so Lily was usually paying three times the value of the ingredient. Most of the money was a bribe to keep the supplier from reporting her. Usually it was through the black market that Lily could obtain the necessary items. But it was not without risk. The Ministry knew that some werewolves had escaped their clutches and set up traps monthly to catch them. Lily had learned how to recognize the signs of such a trap pretty fast after she almost fell into one. She also changed buyers fairly often, but most of the time, Severus was able to come through with enough potion for the full moon.

Sometimes though, things happened. There had been other full moons where Remus had gone without the potion and unfortunately, he would be this full moon. With the move and the arrival of Harry and Ginny, Lily was busy and hadn't had the time to get the ingredients or brew the potion and Severus was being kept busy by Riddle. Remus was unfortunately out of luck, but he was taking it in stride. Remus was just happy that his friends had done as much for them as they could thus far. The Marauders always transformed with him anyways, just like back in Hogwarts, and this month would be no different. Dora was nearby, so that she could run in and comfort him as needed but she was helping Audrey as well.

Audrey was putting the hospital wing together. It was actually a large suite of rooms on the ground floor that Lily had shown her. It would be perfect for a makeshift hospital, and plenty large for their needs. She and Dora were making shelves for the potions she'd need, beds for patients, chairs for people to wait in, and other things that were needed to make a hospital run.

Sirius and Harry were running around Wizarding towns. They were quietly buying potions and potion ingredients that Audrey would need in the Hospital wing. The potions they couldn't lay their hands on, they bought the ingredients so Lily could brew them eventually. They couldn't have Lily brew everything because Lily didn't have enough time to brew and she was overwhelmed with the move. Plus, a lot of the ingredients were restricted and it took quite a bit to get their hands on the items they really needed. Harry and Sirius wore disguises obviously, as they had to travel to places that were frequented by Death Eaters, but they both still went about their tasks as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves. Neither wanted to be away from the others for long.

Nick had free reign in the Manor, running pell-mell all over the place. Mostly he was watching his mother work or outside watching James. As James adjusted, replaced, and updated wards, the sky seemed to shiver and change colors, much to his delight. Nick was enthralled by all that was happening and stayed with James for quite a long time. James was aware of his presence, but he didn't pay much attention to the kid as he was too busy. But he did let a smirk sneak across his face when Nick gave a shout as the sky turned a blood red for several minutes. When Nick wasn't with James or his mother, he was watched by Libby, the Potter's most trusted house elf. She actually was with him at all times, since James couldn't watch Nick at all moments and Audrey was rather busy herself as well. Libby kept Nick from getting into any trouble and out from underfoot. Something all the adults were glad about so they could get their tasks done.

~RP~

Later that night, after dinner, everyone waited for Harry to start the meeting. Generally these meetings started after dinner, that way everyone was present and in one place. And tonight was no different.

Harry was laughing at what Lily was telling him about something the Marauders did during their Hogwarts days. James and Sirius were laughing with Ginny. Remus and Dora were talking quietly about something serious, judging by the looks on their faces. Audrey was taking Nick upstairs to their rooms to get him into bed, Luna and Minnie were talking together excitedly and the Twins were watching this all with happy looks on their faces.

At their meetings with the French Resistance and the Order of the Phoenix, everyone was always so serious, well except for Sirius and James and occasionally Lily and Remus. These people were having fun and not in a rush to plan the next encounter. They had the feeling about them that they had just completed a major hurdle and were savoring the moment before taking on the next obstacle. It was a feeling the Twins rather enjoyed and found they craved. Back in France, the resistance was constantly moving from one plan to another, never stopping to savor their victories, or anything else for that matter. Here, the Twins were astonished to learn that Harry and Ginny were learning how to assume their Animagus forms from Sirius and James, who were only too happy to teach them. That wasn't really what was so surprising really, but what surprised them was that they thought they had the time to learn.

Audrey came back downstairs and sat down nodding to Sirius that Nick was sleeping in his bed. Harry used that as his cue to start the meeting. "Alright everyone, let's get this rolling." Harry called and soon everyone was paying attention. "First, Fred and George here has graciously agreed to join us."

Several people clapped for them and the Twins didn't miss the looks of excitement on their faces. "Why, thank you." Fred said grinning at the response.

"Didn't realize we were that popular," George added with an identical grin.

"Oh you aren't," Ginny told them, a wicked smile on her face. "It's what you're going to do that they are excited about."

The Twins' surprise showed on their faces and they took a moment to find an appropriate retort. They stopped when the saw that a grin formed on Sirius' face. He wanted to see how a prank war between Harry and Ginny and Fred and George would play out. "Why Forge, I think we've encountered a fellow prankster!"

"Indeed Gred," George agreed and then their eyes glinted mischievously at Ginny.

"You'd better watch out," Fred warned her smiling.

Ginny just smiled at them in an inviting way. "Bring it on boys," she invited with a mischievous grin of her own.

"Alright, alright," Harry said trying to get control of the meeting again. "Gred, Forge, how is your set up coming?"

"Good. We have everything set up. We just need to do a test run and then we can start broadcasting.

"Great!" Harry said beaming. "James is going to be your first guest."

"You want an Heir on there already?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Don't you think they'll be able to determine who James is?" Minnie pointed out as well.

"They will be able to," Harry said nodding to Minnie. "But James is going to be James Potter, not the Gryffindor Heir. He made a speech in Diagion Alley and he needs to do it again."

"Oh." James said, remembering that day. "Um, I'll probably have to change it up a bit."

"I know," Harry said knowing that James was referring to using Riddle's chosen name.

"Okay, so James, you ready to do this?" Fred asked with a gleam in his eye.

"You bet," James said laughing.

"Oh and what do you call yourselves?" Fred asked.

"How do we refer to you on the radio?" George clarified.

"We are the Phoenix' Flame." Remus answered them beaming.

"Why?"

"We've risen from the ashes of the last two Orders." Remus answered.

"I like it." Fred announced in approval. George nodded beside him.

"We do too." Lily told them grinning conspiratorially.

"Um, oh! The girls finished the robes for the Heirs," Harry said, a note of pride coming to his voice as he looked down at his own. "With the exception of the Twins, do you all have your outfits ready?"

Everyone nodded and proceeded to show what they had come up with. The Heirs showed the group their robes, beaming with pride. Everyone who hadn't seen Harry's robes yet admired them when he showed them how fast he could become the Gryffindor Heir and vice versa. The others showed them theirs after that. Besides the Heirs, everyone had the white phoenix on the bottom of the robe, but not necessarily in the same position. It was just as detailed as Harry's though, and depicted as if in mid song. Their collars were also high and stiff with silver catches on their throats. On their collar, they had a white phoenix and one other animal in gold that symbolized their position in Phoenix Flame, was their patronus, or was an animal that they thought symbolized them best. On their arms was the same looping embroidery as Harry's but it matched the colors of their trimmings. The main color of everybody's robes was black, but no one had the same color trimmings.

Lily's dueling robes had a crow on her collar, were trimmed in fire engine red and had a belt to match. Ginny's had a hummingbird on her collar, was trimmed in indigo and had an indigo belt. Audrey had a frog, and she wore a black belt and had black trimmings, so it looked like she was just wearing black robes. Remus had a wolf on his collar with a belt and trimming of chocolate brown. Dora had magenta trimmings and belt with a dragonfly on her collar.

Fred and George looked at them in awe and immediately ideas began popping into their heads. Harry looked around in approval and grinned at them all. Some of the choices were obvious and some were curious. He knew the reasons for Ginny's hummingbird, but wasn't going to tell anyone. He wondered why Lily had a crow and why Dora had a dragonfly. Harry also could see the cogs turning in the Twins' mind and wondered what they would come up with. Remus' was obvious to everyone and Audrey's was a little confusing.

"Why a frog Audrey?" Minnie asked.

"It symbolizes sensitivity, medicine, healing magic, and cleansing to name a few," Audrey replied grinning. "Plus I didn't want to have the same thing as my husband." She added looking at Sirius with a warm smile. Several people laughed at that and nodded. The common sign in Muggle medicine was a snake and they could understand the need to be different.

"What about you Dora, why the dragonfly?" Ginny asked looking at the woman in curiosity.

"I like what it symbolizes." Dora answered. "Dreams, truth, the power of light," she listed off a few with a grin.

"Very nice." Sirius commented approvingly.

"You get some ideas Fred, George?" Lily asked the Twins. She like Harry had seen the look in the Twins' eyes and knew that the two were planning something.

"Do the colors mean something?" Fred asked eyeing the different trimmings and belts.

"Nope. They can be anything you want. You have to have one phoenix on your collar and the phoenix somewhere on the bottom of your robes, near the bottommost hem, but, like you can see, it can be anywhere you want." Lily explained. Indeed, Ginny's phoenix was right in the middle of her robes, Dora's was on the left, and Remus' was just off center.

"Sweet." Fred and George said at the same time and several people chuckled, happy to imagine what they would be seeing the Twins wearing soon.

"Harry, I have a suggestion." Luna spoke up suddenly. Harry invited her to continue with a nod of her head. "I know we are starting a radio show to reach the public, but some people can't get a radio and you know Riddle will try to purge them when he sees that he can't shut the program down."

"So what are you suggesting?" Sirius asked the younger woman.

"Let my father print the same things that the Twins broadcast about. That way the news can be distributed to everyone."

Harry nodded in agreement and looked at everyone else. "What do you think?" He asked the table at large.

"I think it's a good idea." James said leaning forward eagerly. "It would be a good idea to use two different types of media."

"The Quibbler is distributed to every magical community," Lily added nodding in agreement.

The others nodded to show their agreement too and Harry nodded to Luna who was beaming. "Why don't you be in charge of getting the necessary information to your father, Luna? And at the same time, if he discovers anything that is worth getting on the Twins' program, let them know."

"Sure Harry." Luna agreed still beaming.

~RP~

The next day, Harry, James, Sirius, and Ginny stood in the dueling room of Potter Manor. Well, two of them were standing, the other two were horsing around… in their Animagus forms. Harry and Ginny were doing their best to transform into their animal forms. The two older men had been trying to teach them since the Marauder's Dinner, and the full moon was only a few days away. Harry and Ginny were close, they knew the animals they were changing into, the potion was made and drunk, and they had room to do it. Their wands were in their hands and their eyes were closed as they concentrated.

James had explained the purpose of the potions he had had both Harry and Ginny drink. The first potion they had consumed was one that let them figure out what their animal forms were. It had taken Harry twenty minutes and Ginny twenty five to figure out what they were. A rather long time for according to Sirius, the Marauders knew what they were going to be in ten minutes or less. The second potion was one that helped the first transformation. It would ease the change and help them to get the correct features and everything. As it was transfiguration, they needed their wand. At least, for the first three transformations, after those, they would be able to change at will as their body would be used to it.

Prongs and Padfoot romped around the dueling room as Harry and Ginny concentrated. The older were horsing around, but they were halfway across the big room. They wanted to let the two youngest Potters concentrate, but at the same time they wanted to be in room when they transformed because they were curious to see what they became. Harry and Ginny had decided not to share what their animals were, opting instead to surprise everyone. Prongs' ears twitched as he heard something, like movement through the air. He turned to look back at Harry and Ginny and stopped his frolicking for a moment. The spot where Harry and Ginny had stood was now empty. Padfoot followed Prongs' look and went over to sniff, trying to discover what happened. As he neared the spot, his hair stood on end. His dog instincts were telling him that there was a dangerous predator nearby. His ears perked up, trying to listen for the slightest movement when suddenly a yowl sounded and a giant cat was leaping at him.

Padfoot let out a frightened yelp and tried to run away, but the cat was too fast. It cut him off with easy grace and hissed at him. Padfoot stared at it in surprise and registered two things, The first was that emerald green eyes stared back at him and the second was that cat was black – a black cougar to be exact. On the forehead was a patch of darker fur than the rest in the shape of a lightning bolt but it was only just visible in the right light. Prongs came up to them and sniffed the cougar gently, his deer instincts telling him to keep away. Padfoot changed back into human form, a look of excitement and admiration on his face.

"Bloody hell Harry, you're awesome!" Sirius exclaimed in excitement as he walked around Harry.

The cougar yowled in a way that Sirius took to mean thank you and sat down, his tail twitching as his eyes traveled the room looking for something. That's when Sirius realized that Ginny was missing. "Wait, a second, where is Ginny?" Sirius asked.

He looked around as well and was surprised to see nothing. Something darted in front of his face so fast that all he could see was a green blur. "What the-?" Sirius asked spinning to keep an eye on it. He couldn't find it but was surprised to hear what sounded like laughter coming from Harry. Sirius turned towards him to see that Harry was looking at Prongs and laughing. Prongs looked back at them with a confused look on his face and then Sirius saw what Harry saw. Sitting on one of the higher racks of Prongs' rather impressive antlers was a hummingbird. It seemed to have a puffed up chest, rather like it was rather proud of itself.

"No way, is that you Ginny?" Sirius asked, a smile growing on his face and moving closer to take a better look.

Prongs huffed in annoyance and shook his head, his way of asking Sirius a question. He didn't know that Ginny was sitting there and when he shook his head, she was shaken off. She took to the sky, twittering in a ticked off way and zoomed so close to Prongs that when he finally caught sight of her, he was cross eyed.

Sirius and Harry were both laughing at the interaction between the stag and hummingbird. It was incredibly weird to hear a cougar laugh, Sirius thought absently as Harry eyed his wife and friend. Sirius was just about to change back to Padfoot when he noticed Harry's ears perked up. Harry looked toward the stairs, Sirius following his gaze, and a moment later Lily appeared. She looked around the room curiously.

"Have they done it yet?" Her eyes landed on Harry at the same time that Sirius answered her question.

Sirius nodded and gestured to Harry. "They most certainly have." He was unable to keep a note of pride out of his voice.

Lily's eyes landed on Harry and she approached him with awe. "Oh my," Lily whispered coming closer to Harry. She reached out a hand and Harry slid his head under it, welcoming her touch. She automatically started scratching his ears and rubbing his head, causing Harry to purr. Now it was Sirius' and Prongs' turn to laugh at Harry. Prong's laughter was a couple of snorts, something that Sirius had grown used to hearing. It was Harry's first time though. His eyes snapped open and he stopped purring as he realized what they were laughing at. He let out a huff and backed away from Lily rather fast, trying to look like he hadn't been purring.

"You're beautiful Harry." Lily told him as he walked away. She grinned at him as Sirius and Prongs started laughing again. Beautiful just isn't manly after all.

Apparently Harry thought so as well. Harry yowled in protest to the 'beautiful' comment. But an unmistakable grin crossed his features after that.

"Where's Ginny?" Lily asked after a few moments of looking at Harry.

"Right there." Sirius pointed at Prongs. This time Prongs knew Ginny was again sitting in his antlers and took care not to move his head too fast. Lily followed the direction Sirius indicated and saw nothing.

"What? Where? All I see is Prongs."

Sirius walked over to Prongs and put a hand right under Ginny. She obligingly hopped down into it and settled onto his finger. He approached Lily, holding the finger out.

"Oh wow," Lily said looking down at the small bird perched there. "A hummingbird!"

"I've never known someone to become a hummingbird." Sirius said softly as he looked at her. Harry had moved so that he was looking at Ginny too and Sirius obligingly held her at his eye level. Ginny was a red throated hummingbird. She had a mostly green body and head with a white stomach and red throat, which was the same red as her hair. Her eyes were the same color as her eyes normally, making it the second difference between her and a real hummingbird.

"Well don't you two make a pair?" Lily laughed softly.

"Oh you're one to talk." Sirius chided as Ginny took flight and attempted to land on Harry's head. Something that didn't work too well as it turned out. She caught herself in mid tumble and hovered in front of him. Lily laughed at the interaction but Harry cocked his head at Lily, confused to what Sirius was talking about.

Lily winked at Prongs before turning to Harry. "Ah, yes, James taught me a long time ago." She said before she morphed into her Animagus form. A crow sat in front of Harry, her eyes green like his.

Harry yowled in excitement and pounced on Sirius wanting to have some fun. Lily and Ginny flew around the room, chasing each other and racing. Harry, Prongs, and Padfoot romped around trying to best each other in competition. Harry soon figured out that Prongs' rack of antlers was something to avoid when Prongs successfully backed him into a corner. Prongs was surprisingly agile and fast, making him hard to catch if he was spooked before Harry could spring at him when he was trying to stalk him. Due to his black coloring though, Harry was able to blend into the shadows extremely well. His cat senses made him able to smell, hear, and see better than when he was a human, and he could travel fast, faster than Padfoot.

The five of them went outside after a time in the room. Harry discovered how quietly he could travel which would give him a huge advantage. He also discovered how much fun it could be to climb trees and drop down on unsuspecting people (which he did to Remus when he came out looking for them). Harry laughed in his throaty, catty way as Remus swore and picked himself up.

"What the hell? Harry? Is that you?" Remus asked in surprise looking closely at the black cat in front of him. At first he thought he was panther, but he quickly realized that he was a cougar with black fur.

Padfoot came running up at that point and changed back to his human form. "Sorry Moony, We lost track of him for a moment there."

"I see you finally got your Animagus figured out." Remus said looking back at the now sheepish looking cougar. "Congratulations, good job."

At the praise, Harry straightened up, looking smug and rather proud of himself.

Remus grinned at him and shook his head. "You don't want to change back yet do you?" Harry shook his head that he didn't want to. "I remember when James and Sirius did that same thing. They were so proud of themselves, they probably would have gone to class as their animal forms if I hadn't pointed out that they would have been expelled and fined."

"Well you have to admit it is pretty cool." Sirius pouted as Remus winked at Harry.

"Indeed. I take it you will be accompanying us this moon?" Remus asked looking at Harry.

Harry nodded and Remus smiled, touched that Harry wanted to be there with him. "Oh, where is Ginny? She must have made it too."

"She's flying around here somewhere." Sirius answered and Remus raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Flying?"

"She's a hummingbird Moony! Have you ever heard of it before?"

"No," Remus replied looking surprised. "That's an accomplishment." He said grinning and suddenly a black crow landed on a branch near them. At its caw, Remus looked up at it and smiled.

"Hello Lily!" Lily cawed back at him and Remus' attention was grabbed by a green blur in front of him.

A hummingbird came to a stop right in front of him, hovering right in front of his nose. "Ginny, I presume." Remus said grinning. The little bird zoomed around his head in twice before taking off again. Lily quickly took off after it and Harry followed, disappearing into the shadows with ease.

"Oh gotta go!" Sirius said and transformed back to his dog form and chased after Harry.

Remus shook his head laughing and started back towards Potter Manor. He had come out to tell them something but it could wait until dinner, they were having too much fun. He had taken all of two steps when Remus noticed that Prongs was suddenly trotting beside him, his big eyes looking concerned at his friend. Remus knew what he was thinking about. "I'm alright Prongs," Remus murmured patting his friend's head.

Prongs snorted and Remus sighed. "I'll be alright," Remus repeated. He knew that James was worried about him and the effects of not having the potion. Prongs breathed heavily before he quickly galloped back into the forest, intent on finding Harry and the others and letting Remus be.

~RP~

That night at dinner, Harry, Sirius, James, Ginny, and Lily excitedly recounted their stories of the day.

"Well now we know why she has the crow on her robes." Ginny said as she smiled at Lily. She was thrilled that there was another flying Animagus with her here. Lily could teach her the ropes of flying and everything else that birds did.

"An annoying crow," Sirius huffed. He was still a bit miffed that Lily had cawed in his ear before dinner. The others didn't feel sorry for him, he was being a bit of an arse at the time.

"Hey they aren't all that bad." Lily defended her animal. "I'll have you know, a crow is strong." Lily said winking at her, referencing the hummingbird on the younger woman's robes.

"How exactly?" Dora asked interested.

"According to mythology, a crow is the judge of all things ethical and fair." Lily answered grinning.

Everyone looked at Lily for a moment before Harry smirked. "Well I'd say that fits Lily pretty well."

Lily nodded in agreement. "But you two, oh I can't believe you're a hummingbird!" She directed at Ginny.

"A red throated hummingbird," Ginny boasted beaming.

"So what does a hummingbird represent?" George asked Ginny. He figured that if she was going to be one, she would have found out.

"A hummingbird represents devotion, permanence, and eternity." Ginny answered. "It also represents extreme determination."

"Oh that's definitely you Gin." Harry said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"It also represents high energy, as in sexual." Sirius added waggling his eyebrows at the couple.

"Sirius!" Several people admonished. Ginny let out a huff of indignation and threw her napkin at him as Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's true! The Aztecs believed it!" Sirius defended himself. Audrey smacked his shoulder in response. "Ow!" He pouted at his wife who shook her head at him.

"I can't believe you sometimes." She said sighing.

"And what about Harry?" Minnie asked excited. "What does a cougar stand for?"

At this, James puffed his chest out in pride. "A cougar is commonly believed to stand for leadership. Someone who is comparable to a cougar uses power wisely, knows how to balance power, gains self confidence as they grow older or more experienced, and they're cunning."

"That's my Harry," Ginny said smiling at Harry who was blushing at the description and praise.

"Definitely Harry." Luna agreed smiling in his direction.

"So what're your names?" Audrey asked looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Names?" Harry and Ginny asked together as James, Remus, and Sirius groaned. Two in annoyance that they forgot and one because he knew that this could get interesting, after all, one did not come up with Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs without some interesting conversation.

"Oh crap!" Sirius shouted as James smacked his head. "We forgot to do that earlier!"

"Oh come on!" Audrey cried in surprise. "You induct them into the group and you don't give them names?"

"Well they had to get their forms first." James explained like answered everything.

Harry and Ginny were laughing. They had thought about this beforehand so they had a suggestion or two. Before they could open their mouth, Remus decided to suggest the name he had been thinking of for Harry. "How about Ghost for Harry?"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. A grin slowly spread across Harry's face as he considered it. "Ghost?" Several people asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Ghost." Remus answered. "Harry, in his cougar form, is quite quiet and stealthy, as he demonstrated earlier today."

Harry smiled sheepishly at the werewolf. "Sorry about that."

Remus waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and shook his head, dismissing Harry's apology. "Padfoot and Prongs have done worse before."

"Just having some fun Moony," Sirius told him, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"I like it Moony. But besides what you said, we're the only ones who will ever know that Harry is here. Our own special Ghost." James said in a thoughtful tone.

"I like it." Harry said grinning and nodding in agreement. He had been thinking maybe Guide, because he was guiding them along the path to get rid of Riddle, but he like Ghost better.

"That's settled then. Now for Ginny," Sirius declared and then looked at her, trying to figure out a name.

"I want to be called Mojave." Ginny told them before any names could be suggested.

"Mojave?" Sirius asked in surprise. James was considering it, rolling it around on his tongue and Remus was looking like he like it.

"Yes, Mojave," Ginny answered shaking her head. "We're going to need code names and I really like that one."

"I like it. Unique, and a place of heat, just like your temper I hear." Lily teased.

"Of course you like it _Tempo_," Sirius said grinning. Several people laughed as Lily just shot him a look.

"Alright vote on it." James said. "All those in favor?"

He meant it to be just between the Marauders, Harry, and Ginny, but everyone in the Flame raised their hands and soon everyone was laughing.

"Alright, Mojave it is!" Sirius declared with a grin.

"That's a record time right there, I think it took us weeks to think of our names," James said after a moment.

"Well it's lucky we're here than. I don't think we could afford to wait for a stroke of genius to hit you." Ginny told him with a completely serious face.

"Oi!" James cried as the others started laughing.

Once the laughter calmed down, Remus cleared his throat and addressed the table at large. "I know that the full moon is almost here. The room we had thought about making is nowhere near done. So I thought that maybe I could go home and stay there."

"Nonsense." James declared shaking his head. "You will not go through this alone Moony."

"Prongs is right. What friends would we be if we did that to you?" Sirius asked rhetorically.

"Plus I did not put up those wards to keep you in the grounds for nothing today." James told him sternly.

Remus' eyes widened as he looked at his friend. He hadn't realized that that was what James had been up to all day.

Harry saw the concern in his eyes and rushed to cut it off. "We'd be there to keep you occupied and James has already modified the wards to not let you out of the boundaries. You'll be safe."

"But- Harry, the others…" Remus sputtered.

"They can stay in the house, safe behind locked doors. Between James, Sirius, and myself we can handle you."

"You give yourself a lot of credit." Remus growled, unhappy that they had made these plans without his input.

Harry let the snap roll off him; he knew that Remus could get testy when the full moon rolled around. "When you were in Hogwarts, the only two animals that could keep you in check were Sirius and James."

"But still, I'd feel more comfortable not being so close to people." Remus pressed.

"Everyone would be behind locked doors. Ginny can fly fast enough that they can go ahead and alert people if you somehow start coming this way. A werewolf can't break into an already sealed door right?" Sirius tried to reason with him.

"No, they can't." James agreed and nodded. "I think it's a good idea. It'll keep you here on our land, where we can protect you."

"I don't need protection." Remus snarled standing up. He left the table, leaving a few surprised people looking after him.

Harry just sighed in frustration and started to rise from his seat, intending to go after him but he was beaten to it by Dora.

"I'll go talk to him. I'm sure he'll do it." Dora said softly getting up to follow her husband.

"Let's hope so," Sirius said seriously. "Because if he gets caught by Death Eaters or the Ministry, he'll be killed before he can even howl." On that note, everyone finished their dinner in silence.

~RP~

Fred and George stood proudly before their radio equipment. They had tested it earlier in the day and were getting ready to broadcast. James was sitting nearby, a little uncomfortable, but happy that this was finally happening. Luna was there, acting as their producer of sorts, telling them when they were on air, how much time they had left, and if they needed to get back on topic.

Luna had come up with the codenames for everyone and the Twins each had the list in front of them so they could reference if need be. Luna had also worked out a script that the Twins would loosely stick to. It wasn't quite nighttime yet, they were broadcasting a little early so that James could still go outside and help Remus with the full moon.

Downstairs, Harry had the radio on the table and on. Everyone was doing something, but they were waiting for the broadcast to start with baited breath. Seeing as this was the first broadcast, chances were small that they would be heard straight away. That was why the Twins had decided to increase those odds. To the surprise of many, the Twins had created their robes in one day (with some help from the girls) and then snuck around the Wizarding communities and posted posters. The posters were all a little different, but they announced a time and a radio channel and a promise to tell the real news.

Fred and George sat down behind their mikes and nodded to each other before nodding to Luna. Luna flipped a switch and counted down from three before giving them the thumbs up. They were now live on the air. Fred drew in a deep breath and then began.

"Hello my friends of the magical community! I'm glad that you have tuned into us tonight." Fred said as a way of greeting. "I'm Riddler, coming to you live from the safety of our Citadel."

James smiled, thinking that was the perfect codename for Fred. Citadel meant Potter Manor, as that was home base and the place where they broadcasted from.

"And I'm Renegade," George added his voice to the show. "Your second and more handsome host."

"Hey now!" Fred protested looking at George with wounded eyes. "We're identical!"

"But I'm still more handsome," George said in a brutally honest voice.

James tried not to laugh at their antics. Luna made a motion with her hand and the Twins got back on track.

"We are the voice for the Phoenix Flame," Fred explained the purpose of the show in one sentence.

"With our show we'll bring you the latest news on the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." George added.

"We'll also be bringing you special guests with inside knowledge of what is happening in the fight,"

"And give you tidbits on defense magic and other topics that may prove useful."

"Let's get up to speed on what has happened so far." George said.

"You-Know-Who has managed to take over the Ministry, Hogwarts, and pretty much every magical government in Europe."

"The Order of the Phoenix rose under Albus Dumbledore, but we lost him during the Ministry Battle."

"Barty Crouch took up the mantle after Dumbledore and reorganized the Order to become the Order of the Wolf." Fred's voice was a little dark as he said this, his thoughts on what Crouch had done to his family.

"Recently, Crouch and Moody were killed because of the actions of the traitor and spy, John Dawlish!" George announced with a flourish. The group had come to an agreement that they would announce the names of any spies they discovered as soon as they could. It would put the public on guard against them and dramatically reduce their usefulness to Riddle.

"That's right, we said,"

"John Dawlish." The Twins said together.

"I can't believe it Riddler," George said looking at his brother. "He was a good dueler and a top lieutenant in the Order of the Wolf."

"Just goes to show how good of a spy he was." Fred said shrugging. "But now that you know he's a spy for You-Know-Who, you can be prepared to deal with him."

"Cheers to that." George agreed.

"Oh, there's another person out there that you should be on your toes around as well Renegade."

"Whose that Riddler?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew? Seriously?" George asked in a false surprised voice.

"I kid you not. It's been confirmed by several eye witnesses at the execution of Barty Crouch Sr. Pettigrew is a Death Eater and he's one of the responsible ones for the leaks of information from the old Orders."

"So if you see ole Pettigrew on the street…"

"Don't speak to him, better yet, don't talk at all. Chances are he'll report everything you say to You-Know-Who."

"Great. Anyone else we should be wary of Riddler?"

"Not that we know of, but I'll let you know if we get any more information."

"I'll hold you to it. Oh hey! Did you hear the big news Riddler?"

"What's that Renegade?" Fred asked.

"You know, the news about those people. Four of them in particular?"

"Oh you mean, the Hogwarts Four?"

"Yes!"

"The Heirs of Hogwarts have finally emerged to take on You-Know-Who!" Fred said gleefully.

"Yep that's right!" George agreed grinning. "We have confirmed reports that The Slytherin and Gryffindor Heirs have recently been joined by the Heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"The four are complete again."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you see them out and about soon. You'll recognize them when you see them, they stick out fairly well." George laughed.

Fred laughed in agreement as well. "Indeed. Hard to miss those costumes, it will be. What else do we have to talk about Renegade?"

"We have the Phoenix Flame to thank for their actions at the slave auction recently."

"That was them?"

"Yep. They hadn't designed their costumes yet, bad timing on their part, but that was them."

"They saved like fifteen would be slaves right?"

"Twenty."

"Way to go Phoenixes!"

"Indeed. They managed to put a stop to a horrible practice before it even started."

"Hey Riddler, I think we have a guest." George said when Luna motioned it was time to get James in on the conversation.

"Oh really? Why you're right Renegade!"

"Let us introduce someone who knows," George started.

"A thing or two about fighting You-Know-Who," Fred finished and looked to James.

"We give you, the one and only Trailblazer!" George announced.

"Evening boys," James greeted them speaking into his own mike.

"Evening Trailblazer," Fred greeted smiling at James. "So we have been told that you are quite the public speaker."

"I don't know about that." James denied wincing.

"Well those people in Diagion Alley seem to disagree." George contradicted.

"You seem to have inspired quite a few people." Fred agreed with his brother.

"For those of you who don't know, Trailblazer here was at Gringotts the other day and got cornered by several Death Eaters."

"He defeated them and gave a rousing speech before pissing You-Know-Who off and then getting out of there."

"So what made you say what you did?" Fred asked.

"I was speaking to the people in Diagion Alley at the time." James explained. "I thought they could do better than sitting there begging from the people that made them that way."

"Too true," George agreed, his eyes dark with emotion.

"Want to repeat what you said?" Fred asked.

"Sure, you'll have to excuse my language however" James said.

"Consider it excused." George assured him smiling.

James drew in a breath before repeating his impromptu speech. "My fellow magical beings! You are Muggleborn or Half Bloods! So fucking what? You can do magic! Why stay here in squalor and misery? Leave this island! Do not give in to You-Know-Who! You can leave this country and get wands abroad! There is another, my friends, who are changing the tide of this war. They'll need your help soon, for this is our world! Ours to change! Ours to fix! And I'm not going to let an attention deprived, power seeking maniac take control of my life and home! This is our home! It's time we took it back!"

By the time James had ended his speech, he was into it and his passion went out through the radio waves and into every listener's ears and heart. The Twins let that resonate for a moment before they started talking again.

"Since you aren't just talking to the people on Diagion Alley anymore, what else would you have to say?" George asked James.

James thought about that for a second before answering. "Soon you'll see the members of Phoenix Flame out and about, actively combating Death Eaters. If you see a Phoenix, know they are on your side. Lend them a helping hand when and where you can, if you can get away with doing so. This war is not over; You-Know-Who hasn't won yet. And to those of you who would turn a Phoenix in, to those of you who are Death Eaters and are listening to this broadcast, you'll do well to remember that a seeing a Phoenix could very well be the last thing you see."

A pause for a moment and then George started to end the broadcast at Luna's signal. "Well, thank you Trailblazer for your time."

"Anytime boys," James said smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"And thank you for your words," Fred added. "We'll be thinking about them until next time."

"Next week, same time." George added and they were off air.

Once they were off air, Luna started clapping and James did the same. "Is it really over?" Fred asked in surprise and grinning at his twin.

"Yep," James patted his back smirking. "You two did a good job. I'd tune in to your next broadcast."

"We figured funny and light was the way to go instead of serious and dark." George explained as he stood up from his chair.

James nodded seriously. "I think it will help."

~RP~

Harry rolled over in bed and landed on the floor with a loud thump. He groaned and pulled himself back up on the bed, his pillow going over his head and ears. Beside him, Ginny didn't even stir as she was as exhausted as he was. Last night, the two had joined James, Lily and Sirius in helping keep tabs on Remus during his transformation.

Everyone was safely locked up in the house and the windows and doors had remained firmly shut and warded against the werewolf should he try to force his way in. They hadn't had too much of a problem, the werewolf accepted animal presences without too much of a fuss. They had found that because Remus had been in a bad mood when he had transformed, the werewolf was as well for most of the night. Together, they had prowled the grounds of Potter Manor, exploring it and finding that there were quite a few beautiful spots on the family grounds.

Lily and Ginny had flown above them, their eyes watching for any sign that something was wrong, but having fun at the same time. On the ground, they romped around and Harry discovered that a werewolf was not something that one tried to piss off. Sirius had accidently gotten on the wolf's bad side and Prongs and Harry had to distract the werewolf before it could do any real damage to Padfoot. Through the whole night, the five wandered the grounds, Prongs, Padfoot, and Harry slowly herding the werewolf back towards the manor when it got closer to sunrise. When the sun rose and Remus turned back into his human self, he disappeared into the manor to get some sleep, Harry and the others on his heels.

The four Potters and Sirius were still in bed as the rest of the manor was up and moving about. Outside their door, Audrey, Dora, and Twins were debating on whether or not they should wake them up. Finally, they decided they had to if they wanted any sleep that night and split up to wake them up. Audrey took her husband, the Twins took Harry and Ginny, and Dora took James and Lily.

The Twins dumped freezing cold water on Harry and Ginny's head in an effort to wake them up since everything Ginny had challenged them. Harry sat straight up and looked around in a panic. "Wazzgoinon?" He slurred as he turned his head looking for danger. Ginny was none too pleased with the Twins' efforts and proceeded to chase them through the manor, the two trying to avoid her well aimed spells. It was to this chaos that James and Lily emerged from their bedroom.


	15. Too Perfect  Too Convenient

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 14 – Too Perfect, Too Convenient

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Don't forget to read the other chapter first! I uploaded two today!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Severus drew in a deep breath before entering the Great Hall where the Dark Lord, and just about every Death Eater, happened to be. They were all gathered together now simply because it was meal time. They paid no heed to Severus as he passed the Death Eaters' tables. He usually sat at one of the two tables that was closest to the Dark Lord, and it was normal for him to be late to meals as he was usually brewing a potion.

Severus approached the Dark Lord, bypassing his own table. He bowed as was customary and waited for leave from him to speak.

The Dark Lord arched his eyebrow but waved for permission. "Speak Severus, I know you have something on your mind."

"Yes my lord," Severus hesitated for a second. He had been trying to think how to phrase this for some time it still sounded bad to him. "I would like permission to have a couple of vials of venom from your pet."

"Nagini? Help yourself," the Dark Lord said motioning towards the snake that was curled up by the base of the Dark Lord's chair. He started to speak in Parsletongue to the snake, which started to slither toward Severus but Severus interrupted.

"I meant your other pet my lord," Severus' interrupted in a soft voice.

The Dark Lord stopped and looked at Severus in interest. "And what do you plan on using this venom for my friend? There are not many few potions that call for such a thing."

"Yes my lord," Severus acknowledged, "but I am working on a potion of my own design and I feel that this is the ingredient that I am missing."

"What does this potion do?"

Severus had expected this question and had his answer ready. It was one which he knew Riddle and his cronies would like. "Causes the drinker extreme pain while slowly killing him."

The Dark Lord considered him for a moment before finally nodding. "I will procure the venom for you tomorrow. Do you have a certain amount you need?"

"Two vials my lord," Severus said nodding. He reached inside his robes and pulled out two crystal vials. The Dark Lord took them and pocketed the vials as he studied his potions master.

Severus hadn't left yet, he couldn't until the Dark Lord dismissed him and Severus knew that his interest and curiosity was getting the better of him. "When will this potion be ready Severus?"

"I'm not sure my lord. The venom may react differently than I hope and may ruin the potion." Severus said trying to get out of actually making the potion.

"Hmm, well you usually do not have such accidents." He said softly, stroking Nagini. "However, I would like to know the status of your potion. Maybe we can procure someone to test it for you."

Severus inclined his head. "That would be agreeable my lord."

"Good. Now go get something to eat Severus, you look hungry." The Dark Lord dismissed Severus who had no choice but to join the other Death Eaters in dinner.

Severus had just brought the first bite of his food to his mouth when suddenly talking filled the Great Hall. It wasn't the normal hum of laughter and talking of Death Eaters, it was one person speaking clearly. Everyone quieted as they listened to it, wondering what was going on and where it was coming from.

"_We'll also be bringing you special guests with inside knowledge of what is happening in the fight_," said the unknown voice.

"_And give you tidbits on defense magic and other topics that may prove useful_." There were two voices speaking, Severus noted, though they sounded almost identical.

"_Let's get up to speed on what has happened so far_."

"_You-Know-Who has managed to take over the Ministry, Hogwarts, and pretty much every magical government in Europe_."

"_The Order of the Phoenix rose under Albus Dumbledore, but we lost him during the Ministry Battle_."

"_Barty Crouch took up the mantle after Dumbledore and reorganized the Order to become the Order of the Wolf_." Now several Death Eaters were looking around in a panic, also having realized what they were listening to but having no idea how to stop it. Several were actually standing and trying to find the source as if the person speaking was in the Hall with them. Severus listened intently, allowing a look of curiosity to cross his features, but he did not try to stop it however, there were enough Death Eaters doing so and he wanted to hear this. The Dark Lord was looking up at the voice, his expression unreadable, but there was no doubt about the storm that was brewing there.

"_Recently, Crouch and Moody were killed because of the actions of the traitor and spy, John Dawlish!_" One of the hosts said with a flourish.

"What? But-," Dawlish sputtered in confusion looking up at the enchanted ceiling. That was where the voices seemed to be coming from.

"_That's right, we said_,"

"_John Dawlish_." The hosts said together.

"_I can't believe it Riddler_. _He was a good dueler and a top lieutenant in the Order of the Wolf_."

"_Just goes to show how good of a spy he was. But now that you know he's a spy for You-Know-Who, you can be prepared to deal with him_." Severus looked over at Dawlish and had to look away in order to hide his smirk. The idiot was sitting there like he had just been slapped. If there were people in the magical communities listening to this, which Severus strongly suspected there where, his usefulness to the Dark Lord had just dropped to next to nothing. Something that Dawlish was aware of too judging by the way his eyes became fearful and the way he stole a glance at the Dark Lord.

"_Cheers to that_."

"_Oh, there's another person out there that you should be on your toes around as well Renegade."_

"_Who's that Riddler?" _

"_Peter Pettigrew." _ Severus raised his eyebrows at that. He was impressed. In a matter of seconds, two of the Dark Lord's most useful spies had become exposed and relatively useless. He had warned Pettigrew that wearing Death Eater robes at the execution of Crouch was a bad idea but the stupid idiot had not listened to him – not that Severus regretted it. He was happy that people finally knew the truth and would now stay away from him.

"_Pettigrew? Seriously?"_

"_I kid you not. It's been confirmed by several eye witnesses at the execution of Barty Crouch Sr. Pettigrew is a Death Eater and he's one of the responsible ones for the leaks of information from the old Orders."_ Pettigrew was so mad that he broke the glass he was holding. Blood mixed with wine from his hand as it dripped onto the tabletop. His face was one of fury and he was seething in quiet anger. Severus resolved to keep an eye on him too. Pettigrew could actually be a formidable enemy when he wanted to be.

"_So if you see Pettigrew on the street…"_

"_Don't speak to him, better yet, don't talk at all. Chances are he'll report everything you say to You-Know-Who." _

"_Great. Anyone else we should be wary of Riddler?" _

"_Not that we know of, but I'll let you know if we get any more information." _

"_I'll hold you to it. Oh hey!_ _Did you hear the big news Riddler_?"

"_What's that Renegade_?"

"_You know, the news about those people. Four of them in particular_?"

"_Oh you mean, the Hogwarts Four_?"

"_Yes_!" Severus suddenly realized what was really going on. Harry had found the Twins and now they were doing the show. How it was being piped into Hogwarts he had no idea, but it was brilliant. The Dark Lord was looking furious now as he listened to the show, and was actually trying to cast a spell or two to get it to stop, but nothing worked.

"_The Heirs of Hogwarts have finally emerged to take on You-Know-Who_!"

"_Yep that's right_! _We have confirmed reports that the Slytherin and Gryffindor Heirs have recently been joined by the Heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff_."

"_The four are complete again_."

"_I wouldn't be surprised if you see them out and about soon. You'll recognize them when you see them, they stick out fairly well_." Severus' eyebrows rose at that, he wasn't so sure about that. The costumes he had seen James and Sirius in did represent the Hogwarts' houses, but they didn't stick out that much.

One of the hosts laughed in agreement before speaking again. "_Indeed. Hard to miss those costumes, it will be. What else do we have to talk about Renegade?_"

"_We have the Phoenix Flame to thank for their actions at the slave auction recently_."

"_That was them_?"

"_Yep. They hadn't designed their costumes yet, bad timing on their part, but that was them_."

"_They saved like fifteen would be slaves right_?"

"_Twenty_."

"_Way to go Phoenixes_!" Several Death Eaters looked ready to break a few things at that information. Up until now, no one had known who was responsible for that fiasco. Now they knew, but it did them no good as it was a group they had not heard of.

"TRACE IT!" The Dark Lord yelled in fury and several Death Eaters tried to do just that.

"_Indeed. They managed to put a stop to a horrible practice before it even started_."

"_Hey Riddler, I think we have a guest_." Severus wondered if they had some good charms protecting them or something else. They had to know that the Dark Lord would try to trace them. And that made him wonder what they were thinking piping the show directly into Hogwarts.

"_Oh really? Why you're right Renegade_!"

"_Let us introduce someone who knows_,"

"_A thing or two about fighting You-Know-Who._" Yep, Severus thought, it was definitely the Weasley Twins.

"_We give you, the one and only Trailblazer_!"

"_Evening boys_," A voice that Severus recognized well said. James Potter was on the show and he was talking. Severus groaned on the inside, there should be a voice changer or something since James was well known to the Death Eaters and Riddle. He would give away the identity as the Gryffindor Heir in seconds.

"_Evening_ _Trailblazer_. _So we have been told that you are quite the public speaker_."

"_I don't know about that_." James denied. Indeed, several Death Eaters had recognized the voice and were looking murderous. The Dark Lord himself also recognized it and gripped his wand so that his knuckles were white.

"_Well those people in Diagon Alley seem to disagree_."

"_You seem to have inspired quite a few people_."

"_For those of you who don't know, Trailblazer here was at Gringotts the other day and got cornered by several Death Eaters_." At the mention of that disaster, several Death Eaters winced in memory of their punishment for not apprehending James. Severus suddenly realized that James was being James Potter and not the Gryffindor Heir. His sinking feeling disappeared; they just might know what they were doing.

"_He defeated them and gave a rousing speech before pissing You-Know-Who off and then getting out of there_."

"_So what made you say what you did_?"

"_I was speaking to the people on Diagon Alley at the time_."Jamesexplained_._ "_I thought they could do better than sitting there begging from the people that made them that way."_

"_Too true_."

"_Want to repeat what you said_?" Severus waited for this with some anticipation. He had heard James had something that pissed the Dark Lord off.

"_Sure, you'll have to excuse my language however_" James said.

"_Consider it excused_."

There was a momentary pause before James began. "_My fellow magical beings! You are Muggleborn or Half Bloods! So fucking what? You can do magic! Why stay here in squalor and misery? Leave this island! Do not give in to You-Know-Who! You can leave this country and get wands abroad! There is another, my friend, who is changing the tide of this war. He'll need your help soon, for this is our world! Ours to change! Ours to fix! And I'm not going to let an attention deprived, power seeking maniac take control of my life and home! This is our home! It's time we took it back_!"

The Dark Lord looked ready to kill by the end of James' speech Severus noted. If the Potters were still in Godric's Hollow he probably would have risked trying to get a warning to them. He knew they were safe though, so he kept listening.

"_Since you aren't just talking to the people on Diagon Alley anymore, what else would you have to say_?"

"_Soon you'll see the members of Phoenix Flame out and about, actively combating Death Eaters. If you see a Phoenix, know they are on your side. Lend them a helping hand when and where you can, if you can get away with doing so. This war is not over; You-Know-Who hasn't won yet. And to those of you who would turn a Phoenix in, to those of you who are Death Eaters and are listening to this broadcast, you'll do well to remember that a seeing a Phoenix could very well be the last thing you see_." The chilling statement sank into the listening Death Eaters who all looked at the Dark Lord fearfully. They had seen how James had gotten away from the Dark Lord without a scratch. They knew he was powerful. And if he was a Phoenix, they wondered what the other Phoenixes were like.

"_Well, thank you Trailblazer for your time_."

"_Anytime boys_."

"_And thank you for your words_, _we'll be thinking about them until next time_."

"_Next week, same time_," and with that, the broadcast went off air.

The Great Hall was silent for a moment before the Dark Lord stood up and gazed at his Death Eaters with blazing red eyes. His nostrils were flared in anger, at least as much as they could be, and his hands were balled into fists. "There. Will. Not. Be. Another. Broadcast." The Dark Lord ordered. "Bring me the people who dare to defy me this way, bring me James Potter, GET RID OF THESE, THESE PHOENIXES!" The Dark Lord ordered in a deadly voice. The Death Eaters all scrambled to their feet and rushed out of the castle. Severus also scrambled to his feet, thinking that he should give them a heads up, but was stopped by the Dark Lord.

"Severus, not you," He said sitting back down and eyeing the potions master maliciously.

"My lord?" Severus asked in confusion. Usually he was expected to help the Death Eaters.

"I want you to finish this potion. I'll go get the venom now. When we find these insolent rebels, we'll give them a taste of your potion."

Severus could only bow in return. "Yes my lord." He swept from the Great Hall, heading toward his potions lab to work on the potion he had described to the Dark Lord. There was a potion that already did that, he just had to brew it and pretend to add the venom. And Severus fully intended to sabotage the potion just in case the Death Eaters actually managed to capture someone.

~RP~

Severus was heading to Potter Manor for the first time. James and Lily had never moved there before for two reasons. The first, and the one they told most anyone who asked, was that the house was too big for just the two of them. The other reason, and the one that was the biggest reason that kept the Potters from moving there, was that it reminded James too much of his parents and on some level it would mean that James finally stepped fully into his role as Head of the Potter Family. Severus stood outside of the manor now in absolute awe. He knew James and his family was well off but he had never witnessed the Potters flaunting that fact, until now.

The house was huge, massive. It stood three stories high and it had two wings coming off the center of the house that was more a circle than a rectangle. It was a tower, a massive and roomy tower, Severus realized as he gazed at it. The wings came off of it on either side at an angle, standing as silent guardians. The doorway that lead inside was obviously designed to impose and impress Severus noted as he examined the intricate carvings in the mahogany wood. The house itself was stone that consisted of a dark grey shale like color. The roof was definitely wood and shingles, the black contrasting nicely with the rest of the house. There were accents of color, like the window and door frames but Severus was surprised at the color scheme.

"It's rather impressive isn't it?" Lily commented finally. She had brought him here seeing as he had never been here before. She had let him soak in the sight for a few minutes before speaking. She kept her smile small as she remembered that she had reacted much the same way.

"This is Potter's house?" Severus' voice cracked as he asked the question.

Lily laughed at Severus' cracking voice. "This is the ancestral home of the Head of the Noble House of Potter for the last fifteen generations." She confirmed repeating what James had told her so long ago when she had come to visit his parents back when they were still dating.

Severus eyed her in surprise. That made this house surprisingly old. Finally Severus swallowed and forced himself to get over the awesomeness of the house, no manor, in front of him. "Does it have a decent potions lab?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

Lily laughed again and wrapped her arm around his and started to lead him towards the manor. "Oh you would be so jealous." She teased. "It also has a huge library. That's in the middle here. It covers the second and third floors. Each wing has rooms for one person or small families. There's a dueling room that we've been making a lot of use of lately, and the kitchen is just as big, if not bigger, than Hogwarts'."

"Surely you don't need all this?" Severus asked sweeping his arm to incorporate the whole manor.

"Of course not!" Lily admonished making a slightly affronted face. "It's much too big for just the two of us. But with the whole of the Phoenix Flame here, it definitely helps to give us some room from each other. The cottage was way too small."

Severus had to agree with that and let the subject dissipate as they walked into the house. Severus took in the grand entryway with the grand staircase going up and then making a 180 degree turn to continue its decent upwards. The room they entered was as wide as the massive tower that formed the center of the manor, but it wasn't as deep. There were doors that led off and Severus imagined that one was the kitchen and what would have been the servant quarters and the other was the dining room that was used for parties and when the Potters of old entertained guests.

Lily shut the door behind them as Severus looked at the foyer with some appreciation of the art the Potters included in their home. There was a sharp crack and suddenly the Potter's House Elf, Libby, appeared. "Begging your pardon mistress," she began bowing low to Lily. "Young Master Harry requests that Master Severus see him in the dining room."

"The dining room?" Lily repeated in curiosity.

"Yes missus," Libby answered bobbing her large head in confirmation. "Please excuses Libby, Libby is needing to get make sure the food doesn't burn." She disappeared with a crack.

Lily looked at Severus and shrugged. "It's that door on the left."

"You aren't coming?" Severus asked a little hesitantly.

Lily shook her head, completely missing his tone. "Naw. What you have to tell Harry is between you two. I'll see you at the meeting later." She smiled at him and shooed him towards the door. "Go on Sev, he's waiting for you." She watched Severus take a few steps towards the dining room before she dashed up the stairs.

Only when Severus got closer to the dining room did he see that there were actually three doors. The middle one blended in with the wall so well that only if you were looking for it, or if you were really observant, would you see it. Severus knew what that door was and steered clear, it lead to James and Lily's private wing.

Severus put his hand on the door handle and paused for a moment. He couldn't help but remember the last time he had been in a situation like this, except he was back at Grimmauld Place and he was about to see Crouch. He had also been extremely battered from his most recent encounter with the Dark Lord.

***_**Flashback**__***_

Severus walked into Black's home, a sneer on his face at being in the place. The Headmaster had long ago said that the house was perfect for them to use because of the fact that the Dark Lord would never suspect them to be in the home of the Blacks. Severus had to admit, the house gave off the vibe of dark magic, making him uncomfortable just to be here. The Headmaster had died three weeks ago in the Ministry. Now, Severus was here to pledge his support to the new head of the order, Barty Crouch. Severus had been summoned by the older man to come and do this, and Severus resented him for it. He didn't know why this was necessary. The fact that the Headmaster had been killed didn't make Severus' desire to see the Dark Lord fall lessen any.

He walked down to the kitchen after Dawlish directed him that way. He noticed the conspicuous absence of James and Lily and wondered in the back of his mind where they were. Surely this was something that the whole Order should hear? That way he wouldn't have to reaffirm his intentions every bloody time he came to a meeting. Crouch was waiting for him in the kitchen, sitting at the head of the table and watching the door with an unnerving gaze. As soon as Severus stepped through, that gaze fell on him and Severus felt as if he was being measured.

"You wanted to make sure I'm on your side?" Severus was direct and blunt. He didn't want to beat around the bush any.

Crouch motioned to the chair at the other end of the table in response. Severus eyed the hard wooden chair with distaste and shook his head. He was still very sore from the Dark Lord's cruelty. The Order had managed to kill a few Death Eaters a few days ago and He was upset that the resistance wasn't crushed like he had believed them to be when they lost the Headmaster.

Crouch scowled at Severus as he spoke. "Please sit down Snape, I want to ask you a few questions."

"I'd rather remain standing." Severus said wincing as he just thought about sitting down.

"Fine," Crouch snapped and he stood up as well. "You are a Death Eater are you not?"

Snape suddenly had the feeling that things were not going to go the way he had expected them to. He raised his eyebrow at Crouch and unconsciously flexed his left arm a little. Crouch's eyes zeroed in on the action. "You know I was." Severus began.

"Are." Crouch interrupted, his eyes flashing.

"What?" Severus asked in confusion.

"You are. A Death Eater is always a Death Eater. There is no turning back from that path."

Severus regarded Crouch for a moment before he responded. "If you are just planning on berating me than I think I shall leave."

"How do you plan on betraying this organization to You-Know-Who?"

"I have no intention of do-."

"You're lying!" Crouch shouted and his wand was suddenly in his hand and pointing at Severus. Severus raised his hands and took a hasty step back but there was nowhere to go. "How do we get into Slytherin Castle?"

"Hogwarts is protected by infiltration by the obvious ways. Surely Ja-Potter and Black have some idea on that." Severus spoke hastily, his eyes flicking around the room. He could go for his wand, at least put the two of them on even footing. He had called James by his surname because something told him that it wouldn't be good for James and Lily to be closely associated with him at the moment.

"You must kill You-Know-Who. Prove you're not a Death Eater. Slit his throat as he sleeps. Do that and you will be welcome here." Crouch spat.

Severus paled at Crouch's words. It wasn't the threat of being thrown out of the organization that got to him, it was what Crouch was demanding. If Severus tried to kill the Dark Lord, the spell that was in his Dark Mark that connected him to the Dark Lord would kill him instantly. He had seen it happen to a minor Death Eater, it was a painful and excruciating death. Something that Severus wouldn't tempt especially since he wouldn't get close to the Dark Lord before the spell took effect. Crouch knew what would happen to him if he tried it and Severus realized that he was locked in a room with someone who absolutely hated his guts and didn't care if he lived or died.

"You know I can't." Severus responded lowering his hands so they were at about waist height.

"You mean you won't." Crouch spat and started casting spells. Severus ducked and drew his wand and fought back. He wasn't going to stand there and take it, especially since some of the spells Crouch was throwing at him were pretty dark spells. Severus would have had no problem taking on Crouch, he really wasn't that good of a dueler, but he didn't realize that Crouch wasn't as stupid as he had thought.

Moody had been disillusioned in the room with them, hiding from sight as he kept watch on the meeting. He saw Severus get his wand in his hand and start firing back at the Resistance leader. Moody couldn't have that so he joined the fight. Severus suddenly found himself dueling disarmed and facing both Crouch and the grizzly ex Auror. Crouch got a gleam in his eye and soon Severus was in pain. He didn't remember exactly what had transpired after that, but he did recall he had been thrown against the wall at least twice and suffered under the crucio.

"How disappointing Snape!" Crouch called as Severus lay in a heap. "I thought a Death Eater would put up more of a fight," he spat on Severus and Severus didn't even react, he had no energy left to do so. "Get this thing out of my sight!" Crouch directed and Severus found himself being grabbed by rough hands before being dragged up the stairs and along the hallway floor. He had been thrown down the steps at the front door and right into the lap of Madam Pomfrey who just happened to be coming in at that moment.

She had taken one look at Severus and whisked him away to her home where she healed him. Severus heard that she had never come back to the resistance after that incident and Severus had taken a leaf out of her book and done the same. Any and all information he gathered for the resistance he gave to the Potters. The Potters would have left too but at the time, Crouch's resistance seemed to be doing something. Plus, no one believed them when they told what had happened to Severus. No one but Crouch, Moody and Dawlish had been in the house at the time. It was their misfortune but Severus' fortune that Pomfrey happened to be coming to Headquarters at that time.

***_**End**__**of**__**Flashback**_***

Severus had been having second thoughts about meeting with Harry. Sure he had met the boy back in Lily and James' cottage, but somehow everything seemed too perfect. Too convenient. The Order of the Wolf had been waning in its effectiveness, the Dark Lord was winning, and suddenly someone who apparently has done this before appears. He knows the secret to getting the Dark Lord to fall, he was confident, and he was in control of this new order in a matter of days after he showed up. Then the head of the Order of the Wolf is caught by Death Eaters and executed. Now suddenly the Heirs of Hogwarts were causing havoc on the Dark Lord and his forces and the victory that was surely in his grip was now slipping away. Severus believed it was too good to be true. He was rather suspicious of the young Harry Potter.

It was a brilliant move really if the Dark Lord had indeed cooked it up. Being Harry Potter would snare James and Lily in the trap with little to no effort. With James and Lily singing his praises, the other Marauders and their families would follow like moths to flame. The only thing that didn't make sense was including the Weasley girl. Everyone considered the Weasleys to be traitors and responsible for the murder of the Albus Dumbledore. Severus knew better, the Death Eaters knew better, and the Dark Lord knew as well but he enjoyed seeing a light family brought down by their own supposed friends. While the Marauders would believe that the Weasleys were good and wanting to help, no one else would want to give her the time of day.

The problem Severus faced now was how he would make sure that this Harry Potter was not a Death Eater in disguise who was helping the Dark Lord completely get rid of the resistance. He knew that it was impossible for the boy to be drinking polyjuice, for it didn't work on the dead. He could have been transfigured or he could have had his appearance altered by Muggle means that would leave no magical traces. Severus was still faced with a problem of trying to figure out if Harry was really who he said he was. There was nothing that he could say that Severus could test him with, leaving him with a physical examination. Somehow, he doubted that Harry would willingly do that.

Severus let out the breath he had been holding and opened the door, mentally telling himself to get a grip. The chances of what happened with Crouch were nonexistent, and the chances that Harry was a Death Eater were also low. By all accounts, Harry was a good man and Lily seemed to think that he was not going to treat Severus as a piece of garbage. He decided to take things one step at a time and see where they led.

Severus walked through the door and saw Harry sitting at the grand oak table. He wasn't at the head of the table he noticed with some surprise. Harry was sitting to the left of where the head chair was set and he was doodling on some parchment. Severus' eyebrows shot up as he took in the scene. He was so surprised by the fact that Harry was patiently waiting for him by doodling on some parchment and not sitting at the head of the table that would symbolize his leadership of the resistance, that he didn't even notice the luxurious and grand surroundings of the dining room that was built to impress the guests of the Potters'.

Harry looked up when the door opened and he actually grinned. "Profess- Severus!" Harry caught himself quickly but not before Severus noticed the slip.

"Professor?" Severus asked softly his eyebrow rising in surprise.

"You were the Potions master and teacher as well as the Head of Slytherin House when I was at Hogwarts." Harry answered shrugging not bothering to hide his slip up. "So I might accidently call you professor or sir from time to time."

Severus was speechless for a moment. He knew that Harry's reality was in the same year as his so what made him speechless was the fact that he was a teacher, and Head of House no less, at his age. He had to have been the youngest head ever. "I-." Severus stumbled on his words and Harry broke out into a wide smile.

"Wow, Severus Snape speechless, not something I ever expected to see," Harry informed him with twinkling eyes and merriment that reminded Severus of Albus for a moment.

"That is a huge honor." Severus finally managed while also sounding annoyed with Harry.

Harry inclined his head in agreement and motioned to the seat next to him. "Please have a seat."

Harry indicated the chair at the head of the table Severus noticed with some surprise. Apparently, this young man had no concept of proper decorum.

"I know it's James' chair," Harry said in response to Severus' raised eyebrow. "But it's not like we're having dinner and we're just going to talk. I'm reasonably sure James would be ok with it."

Severus put a hand on the high back of the head chair and then shook his head slightly and sat down across from Harry instead. When he was settled and he looked at Harry, he was surprised to see that Harry was grinning at him knowingly. Suddenly, Severus felt as if he had just passed a very important and unannounced test. "You summoned me?" Severus decided to get the meeting rolling.

Harry blinked at him for a second. "Summoned?" He asked in surprise. "I thought I had just asked you if you could make some time for me."

Severus had to admit, the note he got from Harry had been worded so that it was as if Harry was asking him to stop by if he could spare the time. It was a novel concept for Severus, not even the Headmaster had asked that way, he had requested, and one did not ignore a request by the Headmaster, and Crouch had summoned. Of course, Severus had only ever answered that summons once. "My apologies," Severus said inclining his head.

"Don't be." Harry said waving his hand in a dismissal. "So I do have something I want to ask you, but first, was there anything you wanted to ask me? Or get off your chest?" Harry asked leaning back in his chair.

Severus considered the question for a moment. As he did, he was measuring the young man in front of him. Harry looked exactly like James but for his eyes which were totally Lily's. But he held himself with confidence that Severus had seen in others who had been through terrible battles and loss and grown because of it. He was defiantly someone worthy of the legacy he would eventually step into. Severus decided to stall a little, trying to think of a way to make sure that the man in front of him was actually who he said he was.

As he went about doing that, Severus' conversation jumped all over the place, but Harry answered all his questions fully and honestly. Severus was sure he had some inkling of the suspicion that Severus held for him but Harry didn't show that he knew. He just kept answering Severus' questions and occasionally asking a few of his own. They had talked for just under an hour when Harry started to pour himself a glass of water for his dry throat. Severus watched, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as the silver carafe of water tilted over the silver goblet, both completely opaque so Severus couldn't tell if that was really water inside. Harry started to bring it to his lips and Severus decided it was time to act.

"NO!" Severus yelled and launched himself over the table at Harry. Harry's eyes grew large with surprise and a hint of panic as the potions master launched himself at him. As the goblet got knocked out of his hand, he suddenly understood what Severus was worried about and mentally berated himself for being so stupid. Not that it mattered though, for Severus' momentum made him slam into Harry, knocking them both to the floor. Severus' hand gathered a fistful of his robes and Harry was suddenly seeing stars as Severus' fist collided with his jaw. Severus was yelling something but Harry was too dazed to understand. He felt another punch before more yelling joined the ruckus.

He felt the weight that was Severus leave his chest, giving Harry more room to breathe. He sucked in a deep breath as he felt tender soft hands caress his jaw. He knew that touch anywhere. He would know it if he was deaf and blind. Ginny was at his side. Harry's senses finally caught up with him and he registered what was happening.

"Harry? What happened?" Ginny was asking looking at him with a frown. Severus was being hauled towards the door by an irate Sirius, and both were yelling at the other. Severus was pointing at Harry and still trying to get to him and Sirius was yelling back but ignoring him.

Harry knocked Ginny's hands away and hastily jumped to his feet. "Sirius!" Harry yelled after him making him pause and everyone to look at him. Harry spat out some blood from his mouth before he turned to look back Sirius and Severus. "Let him go."

"What? Harry this fucker just assaulted you!" Sirius protested.

"It was a misunderstanding." Harry said dismissing his friend's concern. "Let him go."

"Harry-," Sirius tried protesting again but Severus shrugged out of Sirius' grip.

"Really, it's alright Sirius. Severus was just trying to be sure that I wasn't a Death Eater in disguise."

"How could you be?" Sirius asked affronted.

"Because he thinks it's mighty convenient that I show up at the perfect time and just happen to have a way to get rid of Riddle. And I have to admit that I can defiantly see his point of view."

"But he decked you! Twice!" Sirius objected.

Harry rubbed his jaw and arched an eyebrow at Sirius. "I tried to duck," Harry said shrugging. Severus' own eyebrow rose at that. Harry hadn't done anything to protect himself. "It doesn't matter, Severus was just protecting his family." Sirius huffed in objection at the referral to family but Harry ignored him and turned to Severus, a hint of amusement on his face. "Now, if you are satisfied Severus, we really need to get to business."

Severus nodded curtly, looking a little repentant for his actions. He knew about the polyjuice not being able to work and he was ashamed he acted that way but it had given him the opening he had needed to make sure Harry hadn't had any plastic surgery either. He hadn't. Besides the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead, there was no marks of any kind on Harry's face, ears, neck, or hairline. Severus righted his chair before sitting down again, Harry mirroring his movements on the other side of the table. Ginny had given him a minor healing spell before she pulled Sirius out of the room.

Harry surveyed Severus who lowered his eyes from the younger man. "I'm sorry."

"You were protecting your family," Harry repeated softly. "I realize how stupid of me it was to take a drink like that in front of a potions master. I'm sorry for making you have to attack me."

"It wasn't your fault," Severus tried to protest miffed that the young man would think so.

"Well I didn't tackle myself, true, but I gave you a reason to do so." Harry stated simply. "But it's water under the bridge Severus. Anyway, I know we are having another meeting soon but I wanted to ask you a question before then."

"What is that?" Severus asked deciding to follow Harry's decision to drop the subject.

"Do you still want to be a spy on Riddle for us?" Harry asked looking Severus in the eyes.

Severus looked at him in surprise. That wasn't the question he was expecting. "I already said I'd help you." Severus said slowly a little confused as why Harry was asking this again.

"You said you'd help us yes," Harry said. "But I want to make sure that you are ok with keeping your role as spy on Riddle for us. I don't pretend to know what it's like for you there. But I do know that as we piss off Riddle more and more, you'll be the one on the receiving end of his anger. I don't want to assume that you want to continue this. And I don't want you to assume that I expect you too. If you don't want to keep up this role, then you can stop."

"Just like that?" Severus asked raising his eyebrows. "After everything you asked me to find for you?"

"It would take more time, but we could do it ourselves yet."

"And the basilisk venom?" Severus asked.

"Black market."

"Improbable." Severus snorted in dismissal.

"But not impossible." Harry countered.

"You're serious." Severus said sitting up straighter and looking at those brilliant green eyes.

"You're damn right I am. I know how close you are to danger. I know you could be found out eventually and I don't want you to die because I was selfish and asked you to continue your spying role."

"I appreciate the sentiment and your worry Harry," Severus said softly after a moment. "But I can be of better use to you and this group by staying where I am. I can handle myself and I assure you that I am always careful. Besides-." Severus stopped and shrugged like it didn't matter.

"Of that I have no doubt." Harry said smiling softly. "Besides what?" He asked his face showing his curiosity at what Severus was going to say.

Severus met those green eyes for a moment before continuing. "To know what is right, and not do it, is the worst cowardice."

Harry was silent as he mussed over the words and their meaning in his head. "By quitting your role as spy wouldn't mean you're doing nothing."

"No, but this is where I would be the most help to you." Severus pointed out.

Harry inclined his head in agreement. "That is true. Thank you Severus." Severus waved the apology to the side but Harry didn't let him speak. "Unfortunately I do not have your portkey yet. Things got a little out of hand lately. I'll have it for you soon though."

"When?"

"Probably tomorrow." Harry told him with a grimace. It was supposed to be finished today but things kept piling up.

"I won't be able to get away tomorrow." Severus said hesitantly.

"I kind of figured," Harry answered nodding. "I'll be giving it to Ginny who will give it to you."

Severus blinked. "What?"

"Ginny is going to stop by tomorrow. Keep an eye out for her will you?"

"Why?" Severus asked mortified. Suddenly his frustration at the fact that Harry and the others were seemingly doing nothing exploded from him. He had come here to confront Harry about it and now was the opportunity to do so. "Why are you all still sitting here?" Severus asked getting up and starting to pace in front of the polished wood table. "You know where the Horcruxes are. Why don't you go get them and destroy them?"

"Do you have the venom?" Harry interjected sitting back and raising his eyebrows. He knew he'd have to explain this at some point and was happy that Severus chose to raise his concerns now instead of later.

"I- no." Severus answered faltering from Harry's sudden question. "The basilisk is out hunting. She won't be back for some time. But why aren't you gathering the Horcruxes?" His last question was somewhat accusing and Harry's eyes narrowed at the tone.

"Because I don't want them gathered all in one spot while they are still active," Harry said in a sharp tone. "If for some reason Riddle gets suspicious and checks on them, he'll see that they have been moved and if he can track them, it'll lead him right here." Harry went on in the same sharp tone but Severus was glad that he was telling him the truth. "Dark Magic is powerful and I would be a fool to tempt fate that way. I will risk my life but I will not risk the life of the other Phoenixes and their families."

Harry's answer made Severus realize that Harry was correct in his assumption that he would tempt fate. By bringing the active Horcruxes here, it would be a possible lead for the Dark Lord to follow. If he discovered them, he would kill everyone who knew of them, saw them, or even heard of them. It would put everyone in the house in mortal danger. As Severus realized this, he realized that Harry really did know what he was doing. Severus was suddenly aware that he admired this young man. He was taking the appropriate measures. Harry had done this before, he had lost people before and he was doing things differently so that he wouldn't lose them again. Severus suddenly realized that he was one of those people that he didn't want to lose again. This talk confirmed it.

Finally, Severus nodded, accepting Harry's answer. "But why is Ginny coming?"

"Because Aberforth has sent word he'd like to speak with us. Others will also be out and about tomorrow, but since Ginny will be near you, can you keep an eye out?" Harry repeated his question and this time Severus arched an eyebrow.

"I cannot spend time babysitting."

"She can handle herself." Harry's eyes twinkled madly.

"So why are you asking me to keep an eye on her?" Severus asked shrewdly.

Harry smirked. "Just keep an eye on her?"

"I will do what I can." Severus affirmed finally.

"That's all I ask." Harry said softly and opened his mouth but was interrupted by a hiss of pain that escaped Severus. He felt his dark mark burn and he grabbed his left forearm as he rose. Harry's eyes narrowed in on the movement and understood what was happening immediately.

"I must go." Severus said softly and turned to leave.

"Good luck." Harry wished Severus as the older man left, making the potions master pause for just a moment as he heard the words. He nodded curtly to Harry and swiftly left, schooling his features and emotions properly needed for being a Death Eater being called to his master.

~RP~

Ginny was concerned. Everything was happening smoothly. Minnie and Luna were being welcomed into the group like long lost friends, Severus was even fitting into the group, and so far they had yet to hit a major hitch. But she was concerned because everything was finally coming together. Nothing wrong had happened yet. She was experienced with the luck that surrounded Harry. Just when you were confident that everything was going right, something wrong would happen. It had been that way for as long as she knew Harry. And she knew that even being in a different reality would not stop that cycle.

Hermione, Minnie, was ill at ease with men. That was obvious from the way she acted around just about all men. Harry seemed to be the exception and Ginny believed it was because Minnie knew Harry had suffered the same type of pain she was going through with her uncle. Luna was a little odd, but no more so than in her reality. The others were coming to appreciate her quirkiness as she did have a gift. It seemed she could read people's emotions. This let Luna than determine with some accuracy what the person was thinking. She didn't use it much, but she had used it a few times. When asked, Luna said that she could read Auras. Apparently, that was a rare gift but known, so the others hadn't pressed it. Luna could sense that it made some uncomfortable so she didn't use it on the Phoenixes, well, not often anyway.

Luna and Minnie had fast become really good friends. Minnie latched onto the other girl in need of a family member, sister rather. Even though Ginny had spent those first few days with Minnie, Ginny knew she didn't have the same type of bond with the older girl as Luna did. Lily had become a surrogate mother to all the girls, taking them under her wing. The older woman made it clear that any of the girls could go to her if they needed something or to talk. All in all, they were becoming a family, and that's where Ginny knew that Harry's luck would kick in. Something was going to happen and she wanted to be prepared for it when she did. Harry knew she was uneasy and when she told him why, he had shared those same concerns. So together, the two youngest Potters were staying alert for anything amiss.

It happened a few days after Luna joined them. Minnie was in the library, reading. Several of the other Phoenixes were there as well, all of them doing something. Minnie had been sitting next to Ginny and Luna, absorbed in her book. Ginny left first, heading to find Harry and tell him that she had an idea on the order of the Horcruxes. Luna had left for the bathroom, which was outside the library. Minnie looked up and suddenly found herself in a room surrounded only by men. Remus, Sirius, and the Twins were there, talking quietly and laughing with each other. Minnie had seen that she was the only woman and froze in surprise. She started hyperventilating as she frantically looked around for the other girls. She pulled her knees to her chest and silent tears started running down her cheeks.

Remus noticed first. He had tried to get closer to her to see what was wrong but Minnie had shrieked and folded in on herself even more. Realizing that the closer he came, the worse she got, Remus backed up and then ran from the Library, yelling into his radio. He was looking for a woman. Any woman would do, he just needed one. Harry and Ginny had been on their way back to the Library, both talking intently about the Horcruxes, when they heard the radio call. Ginny started running for the Library straight off with Harry hot on her heels.

Remus bumped into Lily first who was talking with Audrey. He didn't stop for an explanation he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him back to the Library. They arrived to find Minnie a complete mess, Sirius standing not to far away looking completely lost and confused, the Twins watching surprised and concerned, and Luna entering from the other side. Luna interposed herself between Sirius and Minnie and tried to get the girl to calm down. Lily ordered the men out. Sirius followed the others after sputtering indignately. He had been trying to help after all. Ginny and Harry arrived as the men were ejected. Ginny slipped inside but Harry stayed outside, asking what had happened.

At dinner that night, the girls had finally gotten Minnie to calm down, clean up, and then come down. She sat between Ginny and Minnie the whole time, an embarrassed tinge to her cheeks. Ginny had told Harry that Minnie was embarrassed at her reaction. She hadn't expected to be alone with men so it had caught her by surprise. She didn't resent any man in the group, she just remembered that the people who captured her and killed her uncle were men. Everyone was impressed at her behavior so far and so no one was really surprised that she had finally broken down some. Instead of asking her about it, the topics of conversation were elsewhere, something Minnie was grateful for.

Audrey was actually glad that Minnie had the episode. She would explain when asked that Minnie had finally had a release and wake up call of sorts. Audrey had been concerned that the younger witch was burying her emotions about what had happened to her. She knew that almost being sold as a slave and seeing an uncle die would make even the best of people have nightmares at least. The panic attack Minnie had would show her that she couldn't hide the feelings. Burying them would be a bad idea. Audrey was glad it happened now, where all the men in their group could be trusted and therefore used to slowly rebuild Minnie's trust in men. It would never be as it once was, but Audrey hoped that Minnie would eventually be able to walk into a room of nothing but men and feel nothing more than some slight unease. They had a long road of hard work ahead of them, but she knew that Minnie was a strong girl and could overcome it. And with everyone's help and support, she'd eventually be fine.


	16. May Goats Live Forever

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 15 – May Goats Live Forever

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Sorry I missed last Friday! I had a lot going on this last weekend. So here's the chapter I missed and the next one WILL be on time! I swear! Thank you for your awesome reviews so far!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Ginny was on her first solo mission that had a high risk of capture and or death. She had told Harry she'd be fine but she was a little nervous. Harry was worried about her, but he had hid it well. He trusted that she'd be fine. She was in the middle of Riddle's territory, only feet away from his strong hold at Hogwarts and she was being careful. Ginny was being careful, but no one knew that Riddle would be there, or that he would arrive knowing there was a spy in his midst. Ginny had been watching, trying to figure out how to draw Bellatrix out when Riddle appeared with four Death Eaters. One of them was Severus; Ginny recognized the long black hair straight away.

"There is a spy in our midst!" Riddle declared once everyone was gathered around him. A murmur arose as the followers started to talk amongst themselves. "Quiet. I have learned that they have been passing information to the Order of the Wolf and this new group, this Phoenix Flame."

"Who sir? Who could be the traitor?" Rookwood asked.

Everyone looked at each other in suspicion before Bellatrix suddenly stepped forward. She was just as Ginny remembered her, except she looked even crazier. "Snape has been acting strangely lately. He slips away at weird times and is gone for hours on end." She accused drawing her wand and pointing it at him.

Riddle looked at Snape with measuring eyes as Bellatrix continued her ranting. He and Snape locked eyes for a moment and Ginny realized that Riddle was searching Severus' mind for answers. "Severus has been following my orders and instructions. He has not betrayed me in anyway." Riddle informed the crowd after a moment.

"But," Bellatrix sputtered. "My Lord, he is the spy! He's a traitor!" She tried to curse Severus, but Severus blocked it with ease.

"Bella, you are wearing on my patience." Riddle announced coldly.

Bellatrix stopped her clamoring and glared at Severus. He just glared back in response. "Now, this spy should be in our midst now, and has been gathering information on us."

Ginny withdrew and looked at her watch, checking the time. The sun would be setting in a few minutes. Figuring that this was as opportune a time as any, she decided to let herself be seen. She needed a way to get Bellatrix separate from the group, this was the only way she could think of.

She made sure her backpack was strapped on tight before stepping into the light and sending a blasting curse straight at Riddle. She didn't expect it to hit, she didn't expect it to get even near him and she was proved right a second later. However his reaction time stunned her. From his perspective, the spell came out of nowhere. He batted it away from him and into the street. Some of his followers were knocked off their feet from the blast. He looked up in the direction that the curse had come from and landed on Ginny.

"Holy shit!" Ginny breathed as she turned and ran as everyone turned to look at her. She could hear Riddle shouting behind her.

"Stop her! Bring her to me alive!" He ordered furiously.

Ginny heard the sounds of the Death Eaters pursuing her and she couldn't resist her smirk. They were reacting just as she wanted them to react. Ginny dived into a dark ally and waited for the Death Eaters to pass her hiding place. Once they were gone, she left her hiding place quietly, in pursuit of her subject, like a cat hunting a mouse.

Some twenty minutes later found Ginny hurrying along the dark street, hugging the shadows and looking around. Riddle himself was somewhere behind her, Death Eaters were all around her. The anti-apparition wards were up but Ginny wasn't worried because her portkey would still work. She wasn't going to use it until she found what she was looking for though and completed the rest of her mission. The High Street looked much the same as it did when she was in Hogwarts. The Hog's Head was still there, along with Honeydukes, but the Three Broomsticks was boarded up along with what Ginny knew was Zonko's and several Dark Arts stores seemed to have sprung up.

Ginny finally saw the Death Eater she was looking for ahead of her. Bellatrix was searching like everyone else, but she seemed more deadly than any of the others. Ginny knew that she had to tread carefully when dealing with Bellatrix, for if she made one mistake, it would likely be her last. Ginny squatted down and watched Bellatrix from her position. She was casting the killing curse at the smallest movements of rats and shadows. She was muttering to herself as she whirled about the street. She was alone, none of the other Death Eaters really wanted to be around her. Harry told her to expect changes and Ginny was sure this was one of them. Ginny waited for Bellatrix's back to be presented to her before casting her silent spell. Ginny felt a little guilty that she shot her opponent in the back but quickly reminded herself that it was something that Bellatrix wouldn't hesitate to do.

Ginny ran forward and grabbed the unconscious woman's arms. She dragged her back into the shadows quickly, keeping an eye out for the other Death Eaters. Ginny cut off several of Bellatrix's hairs in a place where Bellatrix wouldn't notice for a long time. She put them into a zip lock bag she had in the backpack before a smooth but soft voice startled her.

"You are taking too long."

Ginny looked behind her and saw Severus watching her closely. Ginny knew that he was hyper aware of his surroundings even though he was the image of calm.

"I'm done." Ginny assured him standing up and placing the bag in her backpack. She nervously looked around as she stood in the shadows. She dug out a brown paper wrapped package and threw it to him.

"I trust you have a good reason for what you just did?" Severus asked catching it and then examining the package closely.

"Everything I do has a reason," Ginny told him with a small smile.

Severus evaluated her for a moment while stowing the package in his pocket. "Do not become reckless for that will be your undoing." Severus warned her.

Ginny just nodded in reaction to his words. A yell sounded close by and both looked towards it.

"You need to leave, now." Severus told her.

Ginny nodded as she spoke, moving deeper into the shadows. "I need to finish my mission. Good luck Severus."

Severus inclined his head in thanks and when he looked back towards where Ginny was, he found she was gone. He smiled a little as he quickly went in the opposite direction, pretending to be searching as well. Ginny ran to the edge of town, hiding in the shadows and dodging Death Eaters, and somehow managed to avoid Riddle and his cronies. Once she was out of town, she made her way up the treacherous path to the cave, casting charms to make sure no one was following her. Ginny kept a watchful eye on the village until night really fell and was pleased to see that no Death Eater followed her. As night fell, Ginny was utterly alone and cold. She knew better then to light a fire; it would be seen for miles. Warming charms only lasted for so long and the temperature had dropped. The cave's height high above the village made it colder than down in the village itself.

Finally feeling it was safe to sleep and knowing she would need her wits about her tomorrow, Ginny cast a few spells that would wake her if someone came snooping around. Ginny pulled out a blanket from her backpack, along with some food Lily had put together for her. After she ate the food, she transfigured a rock into a pillow and set her watch alarm for five am. It would take her an hour to climb down the mountain path, and she wanted to make sure she wasn't seen. She pulled the blankets over her and fell into a light sleep.

~AR~

A woman slowly pushed and slipped her way through the crowd, her destination being the stage in front of her. She had little interest in the other men and few women who shouted at her as she pushed past. Overhead, thunder rumbled as if in warning that the skies were about to open up and let lose their watery cargo. In fact, a bolt of lightning raced across the sky, lighting up the gloomy crowd for a second. The thunder clap sounded almost at the same time, making several people jump. The woman's name was Lauren, Lauren Richards. And she was here for a specific reason, and it wasn't to do what the rest of the crowd wanted to do.

Lauren jumped the rope keeping the crowd back from the stage and quickly made her way towards it. She pulled herself up to the stage at the same time that another thunderclap exploded overhead. When the crowd looked back at the stage, expecting to see the Auctioneer getting ready to call the auction off for the day, instead saw this unknown woman standing there with the auctioneer stunned at her feet.

Lauren eyed them all with contempt and gestured at the people lined up and chained to railing behind her. "You should be ashamed! This is inhuman and immoral!" She yelled in fury as she broke their chains and sent them off the stage.

"Is this how you show respect to your King?" Someone roared and people moved aside to reveal what the last thunderclap had covered. You-Know-Who had apparated to the auction along with several of his Death Eaters. They all had their wands out and pointed at the crowd and at Lauren. When the crowd saw You-Know-Who, they quickly fell to their knees and put their heads to the ground.

She paled as she took in the sight before her. Behind her, the-would-be-slaves were running away from the square, protected from any pursuers by the shield she had erected. But it wouldn't last long, especially against You-Know-Who himself. "Is this how you serve your King?" A Death Eater asked coming to a stop by the edge of the stage. His eyes and wand were on Lauren who was standing above him.

Lauren's eyes traveled to His face for a moment betraying her terror before she schooled her features into a calm mask. "He is no king of mine!" She shouted and then dived to the ground when several spells flew through the space her head had occupied just a few moments ago. She rolled to her left and sprung back to her feet to see Death Eaters taking down her shield and coming closer. She managed to stupefy and slow down several of the approaching Death Eaters as they came closer. The crowd had taken to hiding and staying out of the Death Eaters' way.

"Hold!" You-Know-Who yelled and the Death Eaters stopped their attack on Lauren. Lauren raised her wand and pointed it straight at Him. She had a pretty good feeling that this wasn't going to end well for her. Even so, she was determined to at least take a parting shot at him. Hopefully she might be able to maim or seriously injure him, making it a little easier on the Phoenixes.

"Your actions are foolish." You-Know-Who said as he approached her, his face a mask of amusement. "And they are futile."

"You're would be slaves are gone aren't they?" Lauren spat back. "Reducto!" She yelled and the spell was successfully batted away by Riddle. Knowing she had only one real shot, she kept up her stream of spells. "Stupefy! Confringo! Deprimo!" Riddle batted them all aside in an attempt to humor her. Lauren kept her spells up and occasionally shot a few at the Death Eaters coming to give their master a hand.

"Flipendo!" She shouted and a Death Eater sailed backwards into his fellows. "Incarcerous!" She shouted at another before turning her wand back at You-Know-Who. "Diffindo! Confringo! Genisum!" She shouted. Everyone suddenly gasped as the last spell hit You-Know-Who.

Lauren paused in surprise. The spell she had hit him with, Genisum, was nothing major but it caused double vision. She decided to press her advantage, but unfortunately for her, You-Know-Who had decided that this game was over.

"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled and Lauren dived to the stone ground, the green spell missing her by centimeters.

She rolled to her feet and brought her wand to bear. "Impedimenta! Incendio!" The spells got knocked aside and the stage caught on fire. Lauren's back was to the wall now and You-Know-Who looked at her cruelly as he raised his wand. She cried one last spell to the high heavens at the same time that he cast the killing curse.

"Avada Ked-."

"Langlock!" Her spell found home and his spell was cut off as his tongue became glued to his mouth.

The Death Eaters surrounded her at a hand gesture from You-Know-Who and Lauren found six wands pointing at her. No one removed her wand from her, knowing that if she tried just one spell she'd be dead in a moment. She'd be dead in a moment anyway, there was no way out for her now. Lauren knew that too but kept her wand raised anyway.

"You fought bravely. What is your name woman?" You-Know-Who asked in a high cold voice. He was looking at her with a measuring look.

"What do you care?" Lauren snarled fearlessly for knowing that her death was in mere moments made her feel like she could spit fire.

"So that your King knows who the person was that gave him some entertainment for the day…" He replied before he smirked and added, "and so we can kill your family as well."

"Bite me." She responded, her eyes hard.

You-Know-Who raised his wand, a little curious that she had not responded to his last statement, but not really bothered by it. She'd be dead and it would put more fear into his subjects with the news of her death.

"My lord, please, I know who she is." A member of the crowd stepped forward. All eyes were drawn towards him. Lauren recognized him as a member of the village she had grown up in, Godric's Hollow. He had never been kind to her but seemed to fancy her through their whole Hogwarts career. When she had turned him down, for what she had hoped (and it turned out to be) the last time, he had turned vindictive and vengeful towards her. His name was Louis and Lauren was not happy to see him.

"And you are?"

"Louis Rookwood, my lord." He replied bowing deeply.

"Rookwood?" He asked in surprise.

"Your faithful servant is my uncle sir," Louis replied.

"Speak then and tell me who this is."

"Her name is Lauren Richards. She is a half blood my lord."

"Thank you Rookwood, you will be rewarded for giving me this information." You-Know-Who turned back to face Lauren who saw the look of pleasure pass on Louis' face before she looked back at him. He studied her and found that she was standing tall and proud, her eyes glittering in determination. He regarded her for a moment. "Do you have any last words?"

Lauren paused for a moment before nodding. "Long live Phoenix Flame!" She shouted and closed her eyes for the killing curse she knew was going to come. Except it didn't.

The stage blew up causing the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who to turn around, temporarily forgetting about Lauren. Behind them, they saw three people standing together with their wands held high. They let the Death Eaters see them for a second before they started moving. The three separated and started casting spells at the Death Eaters. The stage's flying debris was flying everywhere and raining down on the crowd and Death Eaters. The newcomers' spells flew straight into the ring of Death Eaters around Lauren and You-Know-Who twisted out of the way. Lauren used the distraction to escape from the Death Eaters around her, after punching one Death Eater close to her. She ran away from the Death Eaters, dodging spells that were being shot at her. She heard You-Know-Who giving orders behind her, but her priority was to get behind some cover. She could listen later.

"FIND HER! KILL HER! KILL THEM!" You-Know-Who was screaming.

Lauren crouched down behind the remains of the stage to take stock and try to find a way out. She glanced around, looking for her way out when her attention was drawn by the newcomers, her rescuers of sorts. There were three of them, all dressed in black robes and had hoods up. When there was a flash of spell light that lit up their faces, she found that their identities were obscured by a silver mask, covering the top of their faces. A fork of lightning shot across the sky and Lauren was able to see that one had an indigo belt and her embroidery on her sleeves and robe hems were also indigo. Another, a man judging from his height and build, had a red belt. He was running _towards_ the Dark Lord she noticed with shock. The last one was also a man. He wore the same black robes but had chocolate brown trimmings and belt. He was close enough that Lauren saw the white phoenix on the bottom of his robes.

"They're Phoenixes," Lauren breathed softly. She couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face.

_**Meanwhile, via Harry, Remus, and Dora:**_

Harry, Remus, and Dora arrived at the square where the auction was supposed to take place. They knew they were going to be late, but they also knew that they could still free most of the poor souls who were about to be sold into slavery. As they knew they would be apparating into the middle of the crowd, they decided to be incognito until they reached the perfect positions to strike from. Harry and the Lupins were going because he and the rest of the Phoenixes were feeling guilty for not being there during the last auction. As much as they would all like to, Harry couldn't make disrupting these auctions a priority, he simply didn't have the man power and he hoped that they wouldn't continue for much longer. But he did feel guilty that a group of people had been sold already, that was the reason they were here.

Things immediately started going wrong from the moment they arrived. Harry stumbled on his landing. He had felt as if he was being directed somewhere else for a moment before being let through. He knew that an anitapparaition jinx was up but for what reason he wasn't sure. Harry looked around and found that he was in the place he wanted to be at but what he was expecting was not what was happening.

"What the hell?" Harry asked to himself as the others arrived. They looked around just as confused as he was.

"Why is an antiappariation ward up?" Remus asked almost immediately.

"I have no idea. What is going on?" Dora added as a strike of lightening lit up the sky. That's when they finally saw what was happening and they were shocked by what was going on. The Death Eaters and Riddle were dueling what appeared to be one woman. Actually, now that Harry looked closer, it was just the woman dueling Riddle and the Death Eaters seemed to be watching.

From the looks of it, Riddle was batting her spells away with ease, just playing with her. There were no slaves in sight, so Harry deduced that she must have freed them somehow. Another clap of thunder and flash of lightning and the three looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. "Holy, did you see that?" Dora asked suddenly and in excitement.

"What?" Remus asked.

"She just got Riddle with a spell!" Dora cried excitedly.

Harry caught sight of Riddle raising his wand to cast the killing curse, heard the first part of the incantation being uttered but then heard her scream her spell as her only hope: Langlock. _Langlock_? Harry thought with some surprise. It worked though. Riddle's tongue got glued to the roof of his mouth and he couldn't finish the killing curse.

"And, holy shit! She did it again!" Dora cried excitedly.

"Alright, let's get her out of there." Harry said looking around trying to form a plan.

"How do you want to do that?" Remus asked arching an eyebrow.

Harry double checked that he was wearing his Phoenix robes and smiled at his friend. "Let's draw their attention shall we?"

"But I thought-." Dora started to protest.

"We'll only take him on long enough to get her out of here." Harry explained before looking at Remus. "Remus, take down these wards. When we're ready, we'll blow up the stage." He turned to Dora. "You get to her when we get close enough. We apparate to James and Lily's cottage."

"Alright." The two agreed a little uncertainly. Remus started taking down the wards and shut out the scene in front of him. He succeeded in getting them to fall just as someone from the crowd stepped forward and began speaking. When Remus indicated he was done, he nodded to Harry.

"Ready?" Harry asked the two raising his own wand.

"Ready." They replied together.

"Reducto," Remus muttered and the spell shot straight at the stage. It blew up at the perfect time. It was already on fire, so the raining debris caused even more of a reaction. Almost as one, the Death Eaters turned to face this new threat. Riddle managed to twist out of the way of Harry's oncoming spell. They saw the woman duck out from the Death Eaters' ring and run for cover, dodging curses and spells that Riddle and his followers sent after her. Harry, Remus, and Dora made sure that their attention was mostly on them.

They stood in a line, their wands twirling as they shot spells and blocked others. They separated when the Death Eaters started running towards them, so that they could better duel. Harry kept his concentration on Riddle, making sure he anticipated and blocked his spells when and where he could. He was a little surprised to find that Riddle wasn't aiming to kill any of them, just maim and capture. Not that it gave him much comfort, maiming would still be a bad option for them. However, it meant that he could block Riddle's spells which gave them the time they needed to get to the woman. Dora broke off from the group and raced over to her hiding place, vaulting over the large mound of wood. She saw the woman fighting with a man who was clothed in ministry robes. "Get off me!" She growled as she wrestled with him.

"Stupefy!" Dora yelled and struck the man in the back. The woman pushed the man off of her and crawled out from under him. Dora took in her first good look of the woman as a lightning strike happened overhead and light up the square as if it were noon for a second. She was a brunette and had vivid purple eyes, Dora noted with curiosity. As she stood, Dora saw that she was tall, about as tall as Severus or James actually.

"Thank you," She said dipping her head in thanks.

"No problem. Come on, let's get out of here." Dora responded holding out her hand.

Realizing that this was probably her best bet to get out of here, she grabbed Dora's hand after only a moment of hesitation. Dora clicked her radio once and then apparated away. On the other side of the pile, Remus and Harry heard the click and knew that Dora was gone. They didn't want to be left alone taking on Riddle and his remaining Death Eaters any longer so Remus shot a reducto into the street. The debris from the crater Remus' spell made shot up and into the dark wizards. They instinctively covered their faces with their arms to protect themselves. When the debris stopped flying, they saw that the newcomers and Lauren were gone.

~RP~

Harry and Remus landed outside of James and Lily's small cottage and quickly walked inside. Dora and the woman they had just rescued were in the living room, Dora standing with her arms folded and the woman sitting on the couch. Dora turned to look at Harry and Remus when they came in, an expression of relief passing over her face quickly as she took in their appearance. Nothing was amiss with them so they must have gotten out of there without a problem.

"Powder?" Dora asked in a knowing tone.

"Nope, a reducto." Remus answered. No one moved to take their masks off or hoods down, as the woman wasn't sworn into the group or trustworthy yet.

"Um, D-Footprint, why don't you head home?" Harry suggested softly.

Dora gave Harry a swift look before nodding. "Alright. Scout, you coming?" Dora asked looking at Remus.

Remus looked at Harry who nodded in response. "Yeah, let's go." They left the house quickly and Harry sat down on the table facing the couch. Lauren gave him her full attention, sensing that whatever this Phoenix was going to say, it was important.

"Forgive me for not removing my mask and hood, but-." Harry began.

"You want to keep your identity a secret for as long as you can." She interrupted him before smiling. "I get it."

Harry raised his eyebrows a little as he took in her appearance. She sat with a confidence that he had seen in James and Sirius, but at the same time she was very relaxed. Almost as if she was carefree. And if Harry didn't know any better, he would never have guessed that she had been fighting Riddle just a few moments ago. "So I can't help but have noticed that you managed to piss off Riddle."

"Riddle?" Lauren asked in surprise.

"It's You-Know-Who's real name." Harry explained.

"Oh," her vivid purple eyes grew wide in surprise. "Well that's a hell of a lot easier to say then You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named all the bloody time."

Harry chuckled not quite expecting that reaction. "So you want to tell me what the bloody hell you were doing today?"

"I was stopping something horrific from happening." She answered shrugging.

"And dueling Riddle was what, a bonus?" Harry pressed.

"That just sort of happened." A sheepish look crossed her features at that but then it passed and she looked resolute. Lauren explained. "They needed time to get out of there and for a moment, I was just dueling Death Eaters. But then He took over and it seemed like he was humoring me." She explained.

"He was taunting you." Harry agreed.

Lauren nodded in agreement. "It pissed me off, but I played his game. And suddenly, I did something that I never thought I could do."

"What?"

"One of my spells hit You-Know-… R-r-idd-d-dle." Harry looked at her in surprise while she looked sheepish over stuttering over Riddle's name. "And then I did it again with langlock, stopping his second killing curse."

"I saw that one," Harry said nodding.

"I still can't believe I hit him the _first_ time, let alone the second." Lauren muttered biting her lip but smiling.

Harry grinned at that. "Never would have thought to use that spell myself. Thanks for the suggestion."

She shrugged. "My charms professor always told us that simple spells can win the battle."

Harry was just about to speak when Lily and James came into their house, their wands out and their posture of that of expecting a battle. Everyone looked at each other in surprise. Harry put his head in his hand for a moment, exasperated. He had hoped that Lily and James would be intercepted by Dora and Remus.

"Lily?" Lauren asked in surprise, standing up when she saw them.

"Lauren?" Lily asked in surprise at the same time, her and James lowering their wands. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Lauren asked at the same time. She broke into a smile and gestured at Harry, laughter escaping her. "It's his fault."

"Um, H-what?" Lily asked looking from Lauren to Harry.

"We stumbled on her pissing Riddle off and we thought we'd lend a hand in getting her out of there." Harry explained with a slight smile.

"What?" The Potters asked together in surprise. Lauren explained what had happened from the moment she got to the auction to the point the Phoenixes had brought her here.

"You never did know when you were in over your head." James said shaking his head fondly.

"Um, how do you know her?" Harry asked Lily and James.

"We were at Hogwarts together." James said in explanation.

"Oh?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I was a Gryffindor, same year as these two. Lily and I were dorm mates."

"So Lauren," James asked suddenly, "Riddle knows who you are now?"

"Yes," Lauren huffed in anger. "Thanks to that bastard Louis Rookwood."

James looked at Lily who nodded in return. "Then I think you should stay here for awhile." James said.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience. The Phoenixes have better things to do then be my babysitter." Lauren said shaking her head.

"He's right." Harry said shaking his head at her words. "You pissed Riddle off, managed to escape his killing curse, and land a few curses of your own." Harry ticked off on his fingers. "In just a few minutes, you've managed to join an elite club. Staying here is probably the best option."

"But-."

"I'll stay with her." James offered. "Lily, you said you had an errand to run." He gave her a significant look and she nodded.

"That's right. I'll come back later, Ghost, I'll walk out with you." Lily said gesturing in that direction.

Harry understood what she wasn't saying and arched an eyebrow in response but said nothing. He nodded curtly and followed Lily towards the door. Once they were alone, James turned to Lauren and offered her his hand. "Want something to eat? You can go into detail over your duel with our snake king."

"I'd love too." Lauren said smiling and accepting James' hand.

Harry and Lily landed in Potter Manor and as soon as they had taken a breath of air, Lily started talking.

"Alright, so here's what's going on. We haven't heard from Ginny, but that's good news. Everyone is getting ready for their missions tomorrow. We'll all be leaving early. The Twins and the girls," referring to Minnie and Luna, "are a little upset that they won't be doing anything tomorrow, but are getting everything else ready."

"Sounds great," Harry said happily. "How about Severus?"

"No word from him either."

"Riddle is probably keeping an extra eye on everybody." Harry said in agreement.

"So what are you going to do with Lauren? She's seen us." Lily said, her eyes twinkling.

Harry stopped walking, they were heading for the living room where they others should be, and turned to look at Lily. His eyes were sparkling in amusement and he grinned. "I think I'm going to offer her a job."

~RP~

The next morning, Ginny waited for Severus on the edge of the village. She had made sure her mask and hood were in place before leaving the cave. She didn't want to take a chance that she'd be spotted by the wrong people. Severus appeared five minutes after six and beckoned toward where he knew she was standing, concealed by the shadows of early morning. She quickly sprinted over to him after making sure he was alone.

"You're late." She huffed in fake annoyance. "I've been waiting for half an hour."

"I am not to blame for your lack of patience." Severus told her icily.

"At least I was on time." Ginny retorted rolling her eyes.

Severus regarded her for a moment before huffing indignantly. "He requested I make a new potion and it required my attention this morning."

Ginny smirked and then nodded in the direction of the Hog's Head. "Is the way clear?"

"Yes. Be careful though. Dolohov starts his patrol in ten minutes."

"Why so early?" Ginny asked surprised.

"You've spooked the Dark Lord." Severus answered simply.

Ginny smiled. "The Phoenixes are something to be reckoned with."

"Indeed it is looking that way. Their activity yesterday has struck a nerve especially."

Ginny raised her eyebrow in surprise, as far as she knew, nothing was planned for yesterday. "And did you get the venom yet?" She asked him.

"No. The blasted snake is still gone. However the Dark Lord is confident she'll be back later today."

Disappointed but knowing that this was a situation that could have happened, she decided it was time she moved on. She quickly looked around. "Alright, see you soon Severus."

He nodded and watched Ginny sprint to the Hog's Head, her head on a swivel. Severus touched the portkey that Ginny had given him last night. He watched Ginny disappear into the bar before he continued on his way. His excuse was that he was out looking for potions ingredients. And he had better gather some before he went back into the castle.

Ginny ran into the Hog's Head and looked around. The bar was completely empty and very dreary. "Aberforth?" Ginny called out uncertainly.

"Welcome to the Hog's Head." Aberforth appeared from a room behind the bar. He looked exactly as Ginny remembered but with a little shorter hair. He took in her appearance as Ginny stood there looking back at him. The white phoenix on her black dueling robes and her hood and silver mask all proudly declared her affiliation. "It's fortunate you chose this bar. Many Death Eaters frequent here. They wouldn't suspect it."

"Exactly, why you contacted us and offered your help," Ginny pointed out.

"How can I help when his followers frequent me so much?" He asked like it was an obvious and impossible obstacle.

"Maybe you could slip poison in their drinks next time?" Ginny suggested looking over her shoulder and noticing that people were in the street. She moved so that she was hidden from view and turned her attention back to Aberforth who had not moved. "Perhaps you could help me out first though?"

"I have yet to see what's in it for me. Fraternizing with the enemy is not exactly a walk in the park. I'm risking my livelihood after all." He gestured to the bar around them and Ginny grew annoyed.

"And I'm risking my life." Ginny snapped and then remembered how to end the useless banter. "May goats live forever."

Aberforth regarded her for a moment and then nodded. "Indeed, and may your flames burn long and bright." Aberforth replied with a smile. He cocked his head a bit to the right as he studied her.

"Why don't you lower your hood and remove your mask? I won't hurt you."

Ginny regarded him before she reached up and lowered her hood. Her silver mask was large enough that it covered face from her nose and to her hair and her Weasley hair was toned down a bit by the charms she had applied. "I have no doubt about that. However, you'll forgive me if I keep some of my secrets."

Aberforth grinned and laughed. "So you're Mojave. Not quite what I was expecting."

"I'll take that as a complement." Ginny grinned and then sighed and shook her head. "You know, my husband would not have battled wits with you for so long."

"And that's why you are here instead." He replied cheekily and winking at her.

Ginny smiled. "Perhaps. However, next time you should skip the self pitying crap."

"If you were a Death Eater, you would have agreed with me."

Ginny nodded, he had a point. "I'll concede the point. Do you have a more private place we can talk?"

"This way," Aberforth led her to a room upstairs. He shut the door behind them as Ginny looked around and took in the decorations. The most dominate and obviously important thing in the room was a painting of a lovely young woman hanging above the fire. It drew Ginny's attention right away and Ginny tore her gaze away as Aberforth gestured to the chairs set up near the fire. They settled in the opposing chairs and Aberforth leaned forward, his body language screaming his interest.

"The leader of your organization did not say you would be so pretty. It would not be a good thing for you if you were to be caught by the Death Eaters."

"Yes I am aware," Ginny quipped. "Aberforth, you contacted us. I was available and here I am. If you do not want to talk with me, I can leave. I'm not sure who can come next time however."

"You jump to conclusions my dear. I would very much like to talk with you."

Ginny shot him a look. "So talk."

"About what exactly?" Aberforth asked grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You have easy access to Death Eaters. You hear talk. We would like to know what you know." Ginny decided to just be blunt.

"I bet you would. It's juicy gossip that I overhear too."

"Yes I can imagine." Ginny eyed Aberforth and realized that he was enjoying this little game of his. She sighed before starting to rummage in her pack. Soon enough, she withdrew a bag of coins. "Here."

Aberforth took it and weighed it in his hands. "There must be about two hundred Galleons in here."

"Two hundred and fifty to be exact. Payment for what you know. After this, you'll be paid fifty Galleons per month for information."

"That… that is a generous offer."

"We want you to take us seriously and also assure you that we will do the same." Ginny told him.

Aberforth considered her for a moment and stood up. He looked at the painting of his sister for a moment. Ginny looked at the painting as well and saw that she was giving him a stern gaze. Aberforth sighed and then shook his head. "Keep it."

"What?"

"Keep your money." Aberforth said turning and tossing the money sack back on the table. "I'll help you. It's the least I can do. My brother would want me too," then Aberforth sighed before he added softly, "and so would Ariana."

"Thank you Aberforth." Ginny said quietly after a moment. "I'll make the others hear of your kindness." She added as she placed the purse of gold back in her bag.

"So how am I supposed to get a hold of you when I have new information?"

Ginny grinned and then rummaged in her backpack, searching for something else this time. Finally, she held out a mirror for him.

He looked at her skeptically as he took it. "What?" He was unsure of her intentions and it showed on his face. "Am I supposed to use it to groom myself?"

"No. You are supposed to put it in your pocket." Ginny smirked a moment and gave him a calculating eye. "Although it couldn't hurt to run a brush through those tangles," she added waspishly.

He ignored her remark and Aberforth's face clearly showed his thoughts. "Seriously?"

"Yes. It shrinks. Just tap it with your wand." Ginny explained.

He did and it shrank to pocket size. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "I still don't understand why I need a mirror, even if it is one that changes sizes." She opened her mouth to speak but Aberforth stopped her by raising a hand. "Do not say that its size changing abilities are better suited for grooming myself."

Ginny laughed before she answered. "It's a two way mirror. Only you and I can see each other with these. When you use it make sure you put your wards up, or something."

"Ah so it isn't fool proof."

"What really is, these days?" Ginny sighed and he nodded in agreement after a moment.

"I see your point." Aberforth looked at her critically. "Now should we get to business?"

"That would be wise. The less time I linger, the better."

Aberforth shrunk the mirror and placed it in his pocket. He put his wand on the table and started telling Ginny all he had heard so far. "Alright first thing first. If you can get a message to the Potters, tell them to be careful."

"Why?"

"Because the Dark Lord is concocting a plan that will get James Potter to surrender his titles to him as well as his Wizengamot seat," Aberforth explained. "I don't know the particulars, but it probably includes kidnapping Lily to force James' hand."

"Good luck getting to Lily." Ginny commented laughing softly.

Aberforth also chuckled. "Damn straight. Lily is a smart girl and I've seen her do some things with a wand that these idiot Death Eaters could never compete with. They'll have a tough time getting the upper hand on her, that's for sure. And James, he might be a bit carefree and a prankster, but he's got a clever head on his shoulders. Not to mention he is pretty talented himself."

Ginny could only nod in agreement.

"Anyway, the next thing is that the Dark Lord knows that there is a spy in his ranks."

"Does he know who it is?" Ginny asked immediately.

"No. He thinks it's someone in higher in the ranks, but under his inner circle."

Ginny sighed with relief, Severus' cover was still intact and he was safe, for now. "Good."

"You have a very well placed spy don't you." Aberforth said shrewdly.

Ginny just gave him a noncommittal shrug. She wasn't going to admit to anything.

Aberforth let that go as he knew it would be better for him not to know. "Many people in Hogsmeade have up and left to get as far away from Slytherin Castle and the Dark Lord as possible. Some of us have stayed. He's been even more ruthless to the villagers than usual of late."

"He comes to the village?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Rarely. But when he does, he makes our lives living hell. It's almost like he wants someone to resist him so he could have an excuse to duel and then kill. I don't know how they do it in Diagon Alley." Aberforth muttered shaking his head. "But especially with these Heirs running around, well, it's better to avoid the Dark Lord right now."

"The Heirs are getting to him?" Ginny asked gleefully.

"Getting to him?" Aberforth scoffed. "Are you kidding? Of course they are. They are making him paranoid and afraid of his own shadow. And they are spreading hope."

"Come on Aberforth," Ginny was about to say that she wanted to know the real opinions of the townsfolk but Aberforth cut her off thinking she was going to say something else.

"It's true! Everyone is whispering about them and spreading rumors. Especially with that radio program going on, it's refreshing to hear the real news getting spread by you folks. The people without wirelesses get the latest from those people that managed to save theirs from the Purge. Or from the Quibbler."

"Why is he so worried about the Phoenix Flame now?"

"You mean why wasn't he worried about the Order of the Wolf as much as he is about Phoenix Flame?" Aberforth clarified.

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"That's easy. Because there is no one reporting your every action to the Dark Lord."

"How many?" Ginny asked absorbing the complications.

"Let's just say, there were so many spies that the members of the Order couldn't sneeze without him hearing about it. I know for a fact that Pettigrew and Dawlish were two spies. Severus seemed to be, but I believe that he was actually a spy for the Order." Ginny grew concerned at his words but relaxed as Aberforth kept going. "My brother told me so that I could help him. And I have helped him out a few times, but no one suspects."

Ginny just kept her mouth shut, not confirming or denying it that Severus was their spy still.

Aberforth just grinned and then nodded towards the door. "I think I've told you everything. Unless you have something more you wanted to ask?"

"No, thank you Aberforth. Remember," Ginny held up the mirror, "if you hear anything new."

"Good luck Mojave." Aberforth said as Ginny gathered her things in her backpack and stood up.

She nodded to Aberforth, "I'm glad you are on our side. A Dumbledore will make people hope and rally."

"Sure." His reply was sarcastic. "Although a Dumbledore is not what we used to be. You should get the Potters in this group of yours; it will make that hope thing more palpable."

Ginny just smiled as she raised her hood. "I'll keep that in mind, my friend."

~RP~

James and Lily entered the tavern on the outskirts of a very little known Wizarding village by the name of Helga's End. The claim to fame for the town was that it was the birthplace of Helga Hufflepuff herself, but many thought that to be a lie that had been created by the mayor of the village in the 1800s. Many of the members of the Order of the Wolf had fled here to escape the Death Eaters, for they never came to this village, probably because they didn't know about it. One only heard about his place and learned directions from someone who had already been there.

Because of that, James knew several people in the village. The two Phoenix members took a seat at an empty table and had dinner before trying to talk to the people in the bar. The people they talked to were still well connected and ended up having some good information for the two. Lily and James wore regular clothes instead of their Phoenix robes so that they could easily blend in. Plus, they didn't want anyone here to know that they were part of the Phoenixes. They were pretending to just be catching up with their friends and making sure everyone was alright.

It was the same as everyone else was learning, a new plan was developing for James, there was a suspected spy in the Death Eaters, and the Potters learned of a plan for the Black family as well. Apparently Riddle knew that Sirius was the Head of the Black Family. Like James, he had a title of Lord and a seat on the Wizengamot, along with the Longbottoms. However, unlike the Longbottoms and like the Potters, he held a large bloc of votes. It was because of his votes and James' that Riddle could not use the Wizengamot to legalize what he was doing and completely assume control of everything. If Riddle were to get the votes of both the Potters and the Blacks, nothing could stand in his way. If he were to get one of the two, as long as the Longbottoms were allied with the other, there would still be a significant portion of the Wizengamot missing. Therefore, he had to get them both. As such, a plan was in the works to kill Sirius, Audrey, and their son Nick. With all three of them dead, the Head of the Family would fall to the next Black, Bellatrix. With Bellatrix in charge of the Black family, Riddle would have control of those votes.

As they were in the tavern, they caught up with the others about what was going on. As they talked, it became clear that several people wanted to join the Phoenixes so that they could help against Riddle. Harry had been strict on this issue and made sure to tell Lily and James before they left that no one else would be admitted to the organization. He only wanted people he could trust completely and the less people who knew about him, the better. Lily and James pretended to also want to join the organization but pretended to know nothing about who was in charge or even in the thing. It was a lie, but it did the job of distracting the people for now. The best thing they could do was stay out of the way of Riddle and the Death Eaters and slowly start to resist the brutal rule they found themselves under.

"But James," Frank said looking at his friend. "We want to help." Beside him, Alice nodded in agreement. "I mean you're obviously in this group, you were on the first radio show."

"I am not in the group," James lied and felt horrible to do it to his longtime friend. "I did make that speech to the people in Diagon Alley and I guess one of the Phoenixes was around and overheard it. Next thing I know, I get this request to do this radio show. At first I was worried because I thought that we'd be found right away. They said it was safe so I figured why not, it'd be helpful."

"Well then maybe the four of us should restart the Order." Frank suggested leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. "Between the four of us, Sirius and Audrey, I think we could team up with this Phoenix Flame and give them a hand."

"I'm pretty sure they don't need the help." Lily interjected shaking her head. "They seem to have it covered."

"Well who's in it? Who's the leader?" Frank pressed.

Lily shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Oh come on Lily, you two were there." Alice protested.

"Yes James gave a speech over the airwaves, but we weren't inducted into the group." Lily said nodding at her friend but making it clear she didn't know.

Frank studied Lily and James and knew they weren't telling him the truth, but also knew that with the heat the Phoenixes were already getting from Riddle and the Death Eaters, they were probably right to be so concerned. Finally he sighed and nodded, moving to get up. "Alright you two, stay safe and drop by more often. And if you ever decide to get that group going, we're your first recruits." Alice nodded in agreement and James and Lily smiled at them.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure to call you up." James assured them and the Longbottoms left.

James and Lily stayed for a little longer, trying to decide if they got all the information they could. Finally deciding they had, they decided to head home. They were anxious to get home to discover how Remus and Dora's mission went.

~RP~

Remus and Dora were currently deep in the bowls of the Ministry of Magic. Dora was using her abilities of disguise to be Lucius Malfoy. Remus had taken a swig of polyjuice potion to become a bloke from the Department of the Wizengamot Administration. It was a small office and no one really knew the people who worked there. At least, not the people who Remus and Dora were trying to hide from. They were also trusting that the aura of Malfoy would keep most of the Ministry workers away.

The two wandered around, under the pretext that Remus was showing Dora around the ministry while talking about the situation the Wizengamot found themselves in. All the while, they were making note of everything and everyone. Their mission was simple, yet complicated. Find out if there were any people in the Ministry who were willing and able to rise up against Riddle and the Death Eaters and to find out as much as they could about the Ministry.

They had little luck in finding anyone like that. The Death Eaters ruled the Ministry with an iron fist and any dissenters were taken care of swiftly. They were about to give up when they stumbled onto Umbridge talking with Yaxley. They managed to hide around the corner of the two, but still within hearing distance.

"Have you figured out who the leader of this Phoenix Flame is yet?" Umbridge was demanding.

"No. There are no clues and no one can be bought." Yaxley explained.

"What do you mean no one can be bought? Everyone has a price. We got to those idiots in the Order. Use them!"

"We can't." Yaxley countered.

"Why not? It's the same bloody people isn't it?"

"No. It seems to be a small group of people and they either aren't allowing the old members of the Order in, or they've identified all our spies. All our reports say that the members of the Order have disappeared into hiding."

"So turn someone else!" She hissed.

"I can't!" Yaxley yelled back at her. "We've tried to figure out who is in this new group, but there are no clues. Nothing. Men have visited our old contacts and other known members of the Order, but they can't tell us a thing. Their old meeting place is deserted and no communications have come to them."

"So you've failed our King." Umbridge surmised looking and sounding angry.

"I know that this group is being led by the so called Founder's Heirs." Yaxley retorted.

"Can you confirm that they are?" Umbridge asked sounding sickly sweet.

"No. I have no way of knowing. Only the goblins would be able to determine if they are or not, and they'd need a blood sample. We could get the test and then try to get blood from them."

"And if that were to happen?"

"Then we could determine their identity and everything else about them."

"Do it." Umbridge ordered.

"I'd love to but the goblins won't just hand it over." Yaxley growled.

"You are the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and a wizard!" Umbridge declared. "They are a bunch of Goblins. How can they deny you?"

"They are _goblins_." Yaxley spelled out for her. "And they don't take kindly to demands."

"Just get the test." Umbridge directed and walked away. Yaxley went the opposite way, muttering under his breath the whole time, passing Remus and Dora without sparing them a glance. The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows and peered around the corner after Umbridge. She was tottering away, now talking to Runcorn. They decided it was time to leave before they were finally discovered. They had tempted fate enough for one day.

~RP~

Harry was feeling much like a proud father at the moment. His friends, for that was what all the members of the Phoenix Flame were to him now, had come through brilliantly on their missions. He was also surprised to find that he counted their most recent addition, Lauren Richards, among his friends, but it was probably because she was already a friend of Lily's and someone who took on Riddle while showing little to no fear. Severus had even made it to their meeting, something that no one was quite sure he would be able to do seeing as it was so hard for him to get away from Riddle. The Twins were in high spirits because of their broadcast and their mood was infectious. The whole table, save Severus and that was only normal, was smiling as they reported their findings.

First thing Harry did was introduce Lauren to the other Phoenixes. Most knew who she was, but some didn't like Minnie, Luna, and the Twins. Harry, Remus, and Dora explained what had happened and how she had come to their attention. Harry had offered her a chance to join the Phoenixes and really strike blows at Riddle and she jumped at the chance. After she told the group at large how she had been attacking the Slave Auctions in hopes of disrupting them, all the girls save Luna and Minnie, promised her that they'd help her. "Thank you," Lauren had said grinning at the lady Phoenixes. "While the men are out fighting with the Heirs, we can free the oppressed," she had quipped making everyone laugh.

Ginny, Lily, and James had learned much of the same things, but that was good because hearing the same story from two different sources made the information that much more reliable. The two older Potters were not concerned about the plan regarding them, they figured it was more of the same tactics and they had been threatened for death one time too many for it to scare them off anymore. The plan regarding Sirius and his family was a little more concerning but it was decided that they just had to make sure Nick never left the grounds of Potter Manor. Libby had unofficially become the boy's silent guardian.

Remus and Dora went next, bringing some surprising news to the table when they told the others about what they had overheard regarding the goblin blood test. Severus hadn't even heard of those plans yet but Remus figured that was because it was still in the idea stages. The chances of the Death Eaters laying their hands on the goblins' blood test was very low, still Harry didn't want to take too many chances so the Heirs all agreed to be careful. Spilled blood was inevitable, but trying to avoid that was the best they could do at this point. Severus promised to keep an ear open regarding that particular plan.

Severus had delivered his report as well. The way he had started out confused just about everyone in the room. He had wanted to know how the Twins had done it. When they asked what he was talking about, he had arched an eyebrow and spoken like he was talking to several dunderheaded students under his care. Harry had been briefly reminded of the professor Snape he had known as he listened to the potions master's tone. Severus had explained what had happened with the radio broadcast and how it was being piped directly into Hogwarts. And how each one since then had also been broadcasted in the castle. Nothing the Death Eaters or Riddle did could turn it off, so they heard everything that had been said. No tracing spell worked so they had no idea where the Twins were broadcasting from, but Severus warned that if James, the Twins, or anyone else heard on the show were to be caught, they would face a most severe punishment. He then explained about his potion that he had been forced into making and when Lily wondered why on earth he had suggested such a thing, he had smiled for the first time, albeit it was more of a smirk.

"Well I had to find some way of getting the venom didn't I?" At his words, the Phoenixes were excited until he had informed them that he didn't have it yet. The basilisk was hunting and usually did so for several weeks. When it came back Riddle would get the venom for him. Sirius had scuffed at the delay, not believing the excuse. Harry had dismissed Sirius' complaints by commenting on the snake's size but he was really thinking about how much of a delay that was before he could start hunting the Horcruxes.

Fred and George had told them that they planned to talk about protection spells on their next broadcast, thinking that the Wizarding public should be aware of the fact that things were about to get chaotic and it would be wise if they knew how to keep themselves and their loved ones protected. They also looked particularly pleased that Riddle was being forced to listen to their broadcast, even though no one at the meeting knew how it was happening. Harry could only imagine what they had planned to torture Riddle and the other Death Eaters with that knowledge.

Sirius and Audrey had gone to St. Mungo's and through the black market in search of medical supplies and potions that they thought they would need. They had no problems getting anything and they even managed to get some of the rare potions ingredients that Lily or Severus would need to brew some potions like the Wolfsbane. Harry had wrapped up the meeting after the reports were finished, happy to know that everyone was set and ready for the coming days. The Twins had a plan, the Heirs were working together very well in all their practice sessions, and even Severus was working well with the others. Lauren was new of course but Harry knew that she would fit right in with the others and soon they would be a force that Riddle couldn't afford to ignore.

After the meeting, Harry and Ginny went up to their room together, Harry pulling her close to him in bed that night, glad that she was alright and safe now. She knew why he was acting that way and she had laughed and called him a worry wart, but she knew what it meant to him that she was safe and contentedly let him fawn over her for a few minutes. He saw the point that his ministrations became annoying and then only kept them up to annoy her in an attempt to get the cute face she always took on when she was about to chide him. She did so and then realized what Harry was doing and she pushed him on the bed and kissed him senseless before snuggling into his chest. They had fallen asleep that way, Ginny snuggled close to her husband and comfortable in his arms.

~RP~

Death Eaters were everywhere. They forced their way into people's homes and places of work with one single goal in mind: destroy the radios. The Twins had had another broadcast, one where, since they knew that Riddle was listening now, they had insulted him to no end. It was humorous to anybody who was not a Riddle supporter, but he himself was none too pleased. As they couldn't track the broadcasts and his Death Eaters had been completely useless in trying to determine who was behind it, where the Phoenix Flame was headquartered, and who was in it, Riddle ordered his Death Eaters to go out and destroy every radio that was in the possession of any witch or wizard.

The Purge, as the magical community quickly dubbed it, was both successful and a failure. It was a success in the sense that witches and wizards got creative and made their radios blend in. They put fakes out for the Death Eaters to destroy and they were none the wiser that they had destroyed something besides a wireless. Any witch or wizard that couldn't hide their radio in time was able to go to a pub nearby their house or buy a new wireless on the black market. They became an overnight must have commodity. It also made witches and wizards listen to the wireless and discover the Twins' program. The Death Eater's actions doubled the listener base of the Twins' program and almost overnight everyone was listening to their program.

Anyone who wasn't fortunate enough to lay hands on a wireless got the same news the next day in the Quibbler when it was delivered to their doorstep. People started to realize that this new organization was doing something against Voldemort and that made them start to do something they hadn't in a long time, not since the death of Dumbledore. Hope.


	17. A Mistake

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 16 – A Mistake

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

All over the magical community, in pubs and homes everywhere, conversations, laughter, and most all sound ceased as bartenders and others pulled their radios out of their hiding places and tuned to a specific channel. The people tuning their radios felt like they were foolishly optimistic. Riddler and Renegade had been broadcasting like clockwork. But the Purge had shattered the listeners' confidence that the two would be able to broadcast again. The Death Eaters had also put out the news that the radio show had been shut down and the people responsible killed. If there wasn't a show today, they'd know that the Death Eaters were telling the truth. People waited with baited breath or whispered conversation for the show to start.

"Everyone hush up now!" Yelled the barman of the pub in Helga's End as he propped the radio up on the bar. "It's time for the broadcast!"

"Do you think they still will broadcast?" Someone asked skeptically.

"We can only hope," someone answered them.

"Shush!" Several people shushed as they gathered around the radio. Everyone waited with baited breath for a moment, waiting to see if the Death Eaters had been successful in locating the bold pair who spoke out against You-Know-Who.

A burst of static hummed at them from the speakers for a few heartbeats and then:

"_Hello my friends of the magical community!"_ Everyone grinned at each other, surprise and happiness on their faces. _"This is Renegade coming to live from the safety of our Citadel._

"_We are happy to report that we are still broadcasting and have not had any visits from our unhappy friends."_

Several people chuckled softly at the reference to the Death Eaters.

"_That's right Riddler, we are happy to report the rumors of our demise have been greatly exaggerated."_

"_We have some updates for you and some special guests tonight." _

"_First off, we'd like to inform our listeners that we have confirmed that the old Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Horace Slughorn, is dead." _Several people gasped and looked at each other in disbelief. This was some old news, but it had been covered up by the Death Eaters. Several remembered the old potions teacher fondly and missed him.

"_It happened some time ago unfortunately,"_

"_But we were only made aware of it recently."_

"_While some of you may not know who this is, others, who had the fortune of attending Hogwarts when he was teacher, will." _

"_Slughorn was a good and honorable man who was killed by the Death Eater named Morrow." _

"_Slughorn died helping two friends and old students of his escape Death Eaters."_

"_He will be missed." _Riddler and Renegade paused for a moment and people hung their heads as they mourned the old potions master.

"_We have three special guests for you tonight." _

"_Indeed we do Renegade, I think that our listeners will especially enjoy the broadcast tonight."_

"_Why is that Riddler?"_

"_Why one of our guests is very special."_

"_Oh, I think I'd have to agree with you there." _

"_Let's get to our first guest shall we?" _

"_Sure thing. Hello Scorecard, how are you tonight?"_

"_I'm great boys,"_ Sirius' voice came through the radios' speakers. Several people recognized his voice, but some did not.

"_So did you see the newest wanted posters up in Diagion Alley?" _

"_I did Riddler. I saw the reward that's been posted for any information that leads to the capture of the Heirs or any member of Phoenix Flame."_

"_That reward is pretty big,"_ one of the hosts agreed. Several people were nodding in agreement. The reward on information that lead to the capture of any person involved in this new group called Phoenix Flame was a thousand galleons. The reward for the same thing regarding the Heirs of Hogwarts was five thousand galleons. It was a tempting offer.

"_What do you think of that reward?"_

"_Haha," Sirius laughed before answering. "The amount of money Snake Face is offering is obscene. He has no idea who the Heirs or the Phoenixes are or where they are. It means he's afraid."_

"_Snake face?"_

The hosts' voices indicated amusement and awe at the new word. Indeed there was silence in just about every household and pub when Sirius uttered the nickname but the more shocking thing was that he said that You-Know-Who is afraid.

"_Afraid?" _

"_Well come on Renegade, Riddler, would you offer such a big reward to people if you weren't afraid of them? And doesn't he look like a snake? I won't say his name because there is a Taboo, but enough with this You-Know-Who nonsense_."

"_I like it!"_ Both the hosts declared at the same time sounding like one person.

"_Well thank you, but in all seriousness, those of you who are listening, if you see Snake Face, don't call him that to his face."_

"_Why not?"_

"_It would seriously piss him off and I thought we were supposed to be helping people guard themselves instead of provoking him?"_

"_Too true Scorecard, too true."_

"_And only the Phoenixes can use that name to his face, right?" _A new voice joined the mix. Several people looked at the radio in confusion, trying to figure out who the new person was.

"_Exactly!"_ Sirius agreed laughing.

"_Welcome to the program Ishtar_!"

"_Thanks for inviting me_," Ishtar responded.

"_So Riddler, why don't we tell everyone why we invited Ishtar to our program."_

"_Sure thing Renegade. Ishtar here is a member of Phoenix Flame."_ Several people looked on excitedly, happy to hear from someone who was in the organization.

"_She sure is. Ishtar, you are involved in this group why?"_

"_Because someone needs to stand up to Snake Face,"_ she replied sounding determined and resolute. Several people nodded in agreement and were happy that it wasn't them who were standing up to You Know Who and his followers.

"_What do you say to the person who believes what you all are doing is noble but, ultimately, impossible?"_ One of the hosts asked. Several people held their breath for an answer for they were wondering that as well.

"_I'd tell them that impossible is just a big word thrown around by small men who find it easier to live in the world they've been given then to explore the power they have to change it." _Ishtar answered in a steely voice. She didn't stop there though. _"Impossible is not a fact. It's an opinion. Impossible is not a declaration. It's a dare. Impossible is potential. Impossible is temporary. Impossible, is nothing!"_ Ishtar finished and silence followed her words.

"_Well said!"_ The hosts and Sirius exclaimed in agreement. Several people listening to the broadcast were also shocked while others were grinning broadly. If anything, her words instilled a sense of confidence that this was a group that was bringing the fight to their oppressors.

"_And what's your role in the organization?"_ One of the hosts asked to get the show moving.

"_I can't tell you everything, obviously, but I am one of the people responsible for disrupting these slave auctions."_

"_How do you go about doing that?"_

"_I have a team and we have several tricks up our sleeves." _

"_What's the purpose of these raids?" _

"_This new practice is horrible and inhuman. People, no matter if they are Muggle or Magical, are not property. We have an obligation to help destroy this ugly new practice before it really starts."_

"_Before it gains a foothold in our society,"_ Sirius added in agreement. Several people were nodding in agreement as they listened.

"_Exactly_." Ishtar agreed.

"_This team of yours must be something!"_

"_You've managed to take on Death Eaters time and time again."_

"_Don't get me wrong,"_ Ishtar hurried to explain. _"We have faced some severe challenges. In fact, the last one we almost didn't get the people out of there."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes,"_ she sighed before continuing. _"But luck must have been on our side because we managed it we got out safe too."_

"_So what news do you have from the Phoenixes?" _

"_I can confirm that all four Hogwarts Heirs have gotten together, but you knew that."_

"_And those robes?"_

"_Oh they're a masterpiece."_ Ishtar answered laughing. _"I rather like mine."_ She added and it sounded like she was admiring herself.

"_I think they look great Ishtar_." Sirius commented laughter coloring his words.

"_Well thank you_." She responded in kind.

"_So all four Heirs are together?"_ One of the hosts asked.

"_Oh yes_," her reply made it sound like she was nodding. "_Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin are together at last_."

"_I thought that Snake Face is the Heir to Slytherin_." One of the hosts asked in confusion and at home, several people were nodding in agreement. It was common knowledge that You-Know-Who declared he was the Heir of Slytherin when he took over Hogwarts.

"_A common misconception, and the product of misinformation,_" Ishtar answered. "_Snake Face is descended from Slytherin, however, his ancestor was disowned and cast out by the Head of the Family, making it impossible for Snake Face to ever become the true Heir of Slytherin_."

"_So he is lying_." One of the hosts concluded.

"_He is_," Ishtar confirmed. "_He can claim the status all he wants, but the truth is that he is a lying scumbag."_

"_Hear, hear_!" Sirius and the hosts chimed in agreement.

"_Are you sure it's wise to call him a scumbag_?" A new voice, high and squeaky, entered the conversation.

"_Probably just as wise as calling him Snake Fac_e," Ishtar answered in an amused voice.

"_Ah, our final guest has made his appearance_!" The hosts declared.

"_Riddler, perhaps you can introduce our newest guest?"_

"_I'd love to Renegade. Listeners, we have got an excellent guest for you tonight. We were lucky to have him here actually."_

"_Indeed, this particular guest has been hunted by Snake Face countless times and each time he has escaped without a scratch."_

"_Now now boys_," the voice squeaked and some people were feeling that it was extremely familiar. Laughter issued from the people on the program and the people listening to it at the new guest's tone.

"_Well it helps that you were a dueling champion in your younger days."_

"_And the head of Ravenclaw House_," the other host added.

"_Indeed, you must have left those idiot Death Eaters in the dust_." Ishtar interjected sounding amused.

"_Perhap_s," he allowed and by now several people were looking at the radio in awe. Somehow, they had managed to dig up old Professor Flitwick and he was on the radio.

"_So, you have probably guessed who our guest is tonight, but we are going to be referring to him as Eagle for tonight_." One of the hosts informed the listeners.

"_Eagle, what have you been up too since you left Hogwarts?" _

"_I've been hiding from Death Eaters mostly_." Flitwick answered.

"_Oh, we are running out of time, so let's get to what we wanted to talk about tonight. Eagle, we thought it'd be a good idea to have a segment on protection tonight_."

"_Very wise boys_." Flitwick squeaked in agreement.

"_What spells do you think are the most important for a witch or wizard to know in these times?_"

"_Stunning_," Flitwick replied almost immediately. "_Stunning is sort of the bread and butter of your magical arsenal_."

"_No kidding_." Sirius commented humorously.

"_Knowing how to stun someone can literally mean the difference between life or death_," Flitwick said in agreement. "_And you really just have to point and say the incantation: stupefy. Remember, practice makes perfect_."

"_Anything else professor_?" A host asked innocently.

There was a pause for a moment before Flitwick replied. "_I haven't been called that in a long time_." Flitwick said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice. "_It sounds good. Anyway, yes, shielding can be another useful spell. Protego is the incantation and the wand movement is also easy to do. But, just like stunning, it takes practice to get used to. Another important spell to use is the Fidelius Charm._"

"_That is a complicated charm though Eagle_."

"_It is, but you only need to perform it once. The spell drains your magical energy so I would only recommend performing it if you know you can rest for some time after. Do it on your homes so you can have a safe place to get to if the need arises_."

"_What else professor_?"

"_You'd be surprised at how often a spell like rictusempra will help you to win a duel_." Flitwick answered.

"_Rictusempra?_" Several voices asked in surprise (and not just on the radio).

"_Yes. If your opponent cannot speak because he is laughing, you get time to cast stupefy, incarcerous, or simply apparate away. And remember, the simpler the charm, the better. You can cast these simple charms powerfully too if you know them well enough_."

"_So you're saying that simple charms can go a long way_." Sirius surmised.

"_Indeed I am. And the more powerful, the better. Sometimes it's the simple charm that wins the battle." _

"_So practice, practice, practice_?" One of the hosts asked.

"_Exactly._ _This war is only just starting and being lax and rusty in your offensive and defensive spells may get you killed_." Flitwick advised.

"_And on that note, we are out of time_." A host said regretfully.

"_Thank you for your advice Eagle_," one thanked Flitwick.

"_And for stopping by Scorecard_," the other said.

"_My pleasure_." Sirius answered.

"_And thank you for sharing the news about the Phoenixes, Ishtar_."

"_My pleasure boys_."

"_Maybe you could come back another time to do it again?"_

"_I'd love that_." Ishtar answered grinning.

"_Great_!" The hosts declared together.

"_Do I get to come back?"_ Sirius pouted.

"_Perhaps Scorecard_." One host allowed and everyone could tell he was grinning.

"_Anyways, until next week my friends, this is Renegade."_

"_And Riddler."_

"_Saying goodnight."_

"_And remember, be safe."_

"_And practice, practice, practice!" _Sirius, Ishtar, and Flitwick chimed in together.

Around the magical community, people were turning off their radios with a kind of reverence and reflection, thinking about what Riddler and Renegade had said. Several hid their radios and immediately started to practice the spells Flitwick had suggested and found that they did indeed need to brush up on them if they were going to be able to defend themselves or any of their loved ones.

In the pubs, the barmen and barmaids took the wireless off their bars and hid them before going back to filling drink and food orders. People talked about the broadcast in small groups, ever on the lookout for any Death Eater that might stop in to perform a radio check. As night grew darker and the hour grew later, people slowly started to trickle home, their thoughts still on the words Riddler and Renegade had conveyed to them.

~RP~

Fred and George came down to the breakfast table the morning after their broadcast. They were wearing their new robs, which only the girls had seen so far. Harry noted with amusement that their robes were trimmed in dark orange. Even their belts were orange, Harry noted grinning. Harry looked at their collars and saw that they had the phoenix on one side like the others, but Harry was surprised to see that they each wore a different animal.

"Fred, George, you aren't identical anymore." Harry said with a note of surprise.

The Twins looked at him grinning and nodding together. "We decided to get the two animals that represented us both the best." One said.

"Alright, so what are your animals and what do they mean?" Audrey asked.

"I have the coyote." The other said. "And it represents our prankster nature."

"It also symbolizes intelligence, stealth, insight, and illumination." James said grinning. The Marauders had considered making the coyote their group animal when they were in Hogwarts.

"It also represents a balance between safety and risk." Lily said looking at the two with glittering and amused eyes.

"That's also why we picked it." The Twins said. "We are doing just that sort of thing with the radio show."

"And the other animal?" Remus asked interested.

"A hawk." The other Twin answered.

"It represents a great messenger and observer…"

"…something else we do with the show."

"I'd say you picked well." Ginny concluded chuckling.

They nodded and grinned. Dora finally asked the question they were all thinking. "So who's wearing what?

The Twins grinned hugely. "Fred is wearing the hawk."

"George is wearing the coyote."

"However when we do this," They tapped their collars with their wands, the animals switched.

"Fred is wearing the coyote,"

"And George is wearing the hawk."

"Oh brother," Lily groaned and everyone started laughing.

"I didn't think you'd give up your favorite joke so easily." Harry laughed.

~RP~

Harry stood in the center of the group, disguised in his Phoenix leader robes. Just by looking at him though, no one would suspect that he was the leader. The Heirs looked and acted that part whenever they were out in public. Right now, they were standing outside of Paris. They had taken a portkey a few hours earlier that had been provided by the Twins' brothers. The plan was to take back the magical Parisian government from the Death Eaters that were in control here. While Harry and Ginny, as well as the others, knew that it was a risky move, they were confident that it was the right one. It announced they were here and ready to take on Riddle. Plus they had not had any luck in getting any Basilisk venom yet, so they couldn't start hunting the Horcruxes.

Bill and Arthur stood with Fleur and two others as the leaders of the French Resistance. Beside Harry, Ginny gazed at them with a keen eye, and some longing. Seeing them brought some homesickness to her and to Harry. But there were obvious differences here. Bill did not have the scars on his face, Percy _was_ scared from battle wounds, Charlie had a few himself but they were not from dragons, and Arthur looked weary and worn out. Molly was skinnier than in their reality, she had a stern and hard quality about her and she eyed the Phoenixes with distrust.

"We heard you on the radio the other day." Arthur said looking at his twin sons. It was obvious to him who they were, even with their hoods up and masks in place, "you promised you wouldn't take any unnecessary risks boys."

"We aren't. We are broadcasting from somewhere secure and we have the Phoenixes as backup and protection." Fred answered. The Twins had told the other Phoenixes which Twin was which so that they could correctly be identified during the battle that was likely coming. Fred was wearing the coyote today and George had the hawk.

"Oh this is all of you?" Molly asked sarcastically. "Some protection."

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight. It's the size of the fight in the dog." Fred told his family. The message was clear, they were staying with the Phoenixes.

"That's ridiculous!" Molly shrieked angrily. "These Phoenixes are no match for You Know Who! You will come back home now!"

"No mum, we are doing more with them to get rid of Riddle than we ever did here." George told her softly.

The Weasleys gasped in surprise at the use of 'Riddle'. Others looked on in curiosity. "What? Ou' is 'zis Riddle?" Fleur asked looking at Bill.

"It's You-Know-Who's real name." Bill answered her softly.

"Don't use that! Are you insane?" Charlie spat at the same time that Bill was answering Fleur.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself." Several Phoenixes chanted together. Dumbledore had drilled it into them a long time ago and with the Potters using it all the time, that was how they came to think of Riddle.

"Besides there is no taboo on Riddle," Lily added.

The Weasleys looked at her and several narrowed their eyes. They were suspicious of this group since they refused to take off their masks or lower their hoods. The Phoenixes had agreed to keep it up around everyone who wasn't a sworn member of their group. That's why even the Twins kept their hoods up and masks on. The orange gave away who they were, but only because their family knew they liked the color so. James, Sirius, Remus, Dora, and Lily were easy to identify because of their voices, but only because the Weasleys had known them for so long. The others in the resistance had no idea who they were. They might have known who Lauren was as well, but she was back home sick. A Wizarding variation of the flu managed to attack her and Lily gave her some potions but their effects prevented her from coming with them today.

"Do not get smart with me." Molly growled, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Look, we came here to help you guys stage an uprising against the Death Eaters in control of your government. Are we going to do that or not?" Sirius asked.

"And you! Sir-."

"Molly," Arthur cut his wife off. "He's right. They came all this way and we've done nothing but stand here and make accusatory remarks."

"It's what they deserve." Molly growled frustrated but gave the floor to Bill who was one of the official leaders of the French Resistance.

"Alright, the Death Eaters who are in control of the French Government are only still in power because the French are scared You-Know-Who will just pop over if they raise a wand against them."

"We don't want that to happen." Percy added looking at the Phoenixes.

"You realize that even if we expel the Death Eaters, eventually Riddle will come back, right?" James asked.

"Well hopefully you'll get rid of him before that can happen." Charlie said in a none too friendly tone.

"That is what you are trying to do right?" Percy added sarcastically.

Harry and Ginny shared a look; obviously these Weasleys were a little bitter towards the British for their actions towards the family before. Not that either blamed them for that but it was a change. James seemed to sense that as well and decided to lay it out to the family of redheads.

"Do not patronize me Percy Weasley." James' voice was steely. "We came here to help you, at your request, when there are plenty of people in Britain who need our help as well."

Molly's eyes flashed and the two Weasley boys opened their mouths to say something when Bill spoke over everyone. "That's enough Percy, Charlie." He shot them a look before turning to James. "I'm sorry, you're right of course. Thank you for that. It was a great risk to yourself to get us that portkey. I just wish that the circumstances had been different."

"As do I," James agreed readily, accepting the peace offering.

"Here are the plans to the Government Quarter. There are several buildings that make up the seat of government instead of the one underground one that you have. These places circled in red are the Death Eaters' offices. This building is the minister and the deputy minister, the head of the equivalent of your magical law enforcement is in this one, and the head of their Wizarding court is here." Bill laid out the plans and pointed to each building as he named it. They formed a sort of triangle, James noted with interest.

"Are these buildings filled with Death Eaters?" Minnie asked.

Bill nodded at the Ravenclaw Heir. "Yes… ma'am."

"Just call me Reliant." Minnie answered smiling a little hesitantly. There were a lot of men here and she wasn't all that comfortable. But she was glad to know that the other girls were at her back. She didn't want her identity to be known so she wanted them to use her code name. As they wouldn't reveal their identities, the Phoenixes were calling each other by their code names. It would give the Death Eaters, or any spies in the French Resistance, no useful information if they were overheard.

"Reliant," Bill said testing out the name before continuing, "Death Eaters and their supporters or sympathizers. Some workers are honest French Wizarding folk who had no other choice but continue to work for them."

"Are they the only Death Eaters?" Sirius asked looking at the plans.

"No. There are several others within the various other departments, but these four are the main ones that need to go. They are the head of the organization as it were." Bill answered.

"Get rid of the head, and they'll be lost." Minnie breathed as she studied the plans.

"Exactly," Bill nodded in agreement.

"Got a plan Bill?" James asked looking expectantly at him.

"I was hoping that Tempo could help with that." Bill answered smirking slightly at Lily who smiled. The Weasleys knew who several of the Phoenixes were because they had spent so much time with them before. While that would normally concern the Phoenixes, they weren't. There was a spell that would make the French Resistance forget their identities once they left. The Weasleys would remember seeing and talking with them, and fighting with them, but wouldn't remember who they were. Lily stepped up and looked at the plans for a few minutes, ideas springing up in her head as she looked at it all.

"Where are we?" Lily asked and Bill pointed. They were on the farthest edge of the Government Quarter.

"Why are we here and not here?" Lily asked pointing at another place on the map. She was thinking that they were going to have a long fight just getting to the buildings in question.

"That side of the Quarter is heavily occupied. They would be gone before we got within twenty blocks."

"We'll have to walk that just to get there." Lily pointed out tracing the most direct route with her finger.

"But it'll be worth it." Charlie said with excited eyes.

Lily looked up at him and raised her eyebrows. "Really? You ready to walk that far and risk losing your fellows? Possibly your brothers? Mother? Father? Because as soon as they know we are coming they'll fight, and fight hard."

Silence reigned for a moment before Percy broke it looking unconcerned. "It won't be that hard." Percy said shrugging. "We've handled them before."

"Have you ever taken them on in their turf and in the middle of the day?"

"It's not the middle of the day." Molly pointed out like it was obvious. It was actually early morning, but that wasn't what Lily was referring to.

"No," Lily agreed, "but by the time we get into position and attack this place, it will be."

"This needs to be done. The sooner the better," Arthur said quietly after a second.

Lily placed her hands on the edge of the table and locked her elbows into place, propping her up as she gazed down at the map. Finally she sighed as she shook her head. "Tomorrow would be better. We can plan today and then start early tomorrow and avoid unnecessary casualties."

"How do you plan to do that?" Charlie asked like he couldn't believe they'd avoid casualties. Bill had moved forward and looked at the plans, his eyes thoughtful as he listened to Lily.

"If we go early in the morning, we can take control of these buildings when there are very few people inside. We can determine their leanings and then take actions accordingly. As more people come in, we can do the same."

"And what about when everyone starts arriving?" Percy asked. "Can your rag tag group handle that many people?"

"Stun everyone as they enter and determine their leanings later." Remus answered for Lily. His own tone conveyed his irritation with the Weasley brothers.

Lily nodded in agreement and the hostile Weasleys rolled their eyes. It would be a little bit harder than that, but it would be the basic operating plan and Lily was confident that it could work.

"We cannot." Fleur announced stepping forward and shaking her head.

"Why not?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Because we can't," Percy interjected crossing his arms.

"The Ministry will start their new program tomorrow and we can't let that happen." Bill explained.

"What's the program?" Remus asked.

"They are going to round up Muggle children to sell into slavery. It'll start a new slave trade with the other countries that are under You-Know-Who's control." Arthur explained.

"We can't let that happen." Bill told them in an almost pleading tone.

"But why can't we wait until tomorrow morning?" Lily asked. "Surely you'd be able to stop it in time."

"The capture teams are set to leave first thing tomorrow. If we get control today, we can still stop it." Arthur told the Phoenixes.

Everyone looked at each other as the Phoenixes considered what Arthur and Bill told them. Harry ran a hand across his brow in frustration and annoyance. He agreed with Lily, tomorrow morning would have been better. He still wasn't completely sure he agreed with Arthur that they couldn't stop the teams tomorrow, but he didn't know as much about what was going to happen as the French Resistance did. He hoped they knew what they were talking about.

Harry quietly keyed his radio and looked at the Phoenixes. "What do you think?" He asked. It was an open question and Harry wanted to know what everyone thought before they committed to what could be a very risky operation. Everyone spoke softly so that the others couldn't hear them and Lily pretended to be coming up with a new plan while they talked.

"It sounds risky," Audrey voiced first.

"I don't like this," James said. "The French Resistance obviously doesn't like us being here and now we have to do it the middle of the day."

"But we can't let those capture teams go out," Minnie protested. "Ghost, if they go out, the statue of secrecy will be violated."

"Hang the statue," Dora said playing the devil advocate. "You think Riddle will just take this laying down? We'll all be targets."

"We came out here so Riddle would understand that we are not some group he can ignore. That alone will put targets on us." Fred pointed out.

"We can help them secure the country from Death Eaters," Sirius argued for the plan. "They can seal their borders. That should keep Riddle out for some time."

"Until some spy in their works takes them down you mean." George said bitterly.

"Redwood? What do you think?" James asked.

Luna paused a moment before answering. "You're right about their feelings towards us. But I agree with Reliant, we can't let this program start."

"Riddler, Renegade?"

"We will do whatever you decide," Fred assured everyone.

"But we think that we should help them, but only if they agree to some terms."

"What terms?" Sirius asked looking at them in surprise.

"They have to lock down their boarders…"

"…when they gain control of the government," George finished.

"I think that's the right solution to this whole mess." Remus agreed.

"Mojave?" James asked.

"I agree with Riddler and Renegade," Ginny replied.

"Ghost?" James asked finally. Everyone else had said their opinion but Harry's was the one that mattered most. Or at least, that's what the group had come to think and how they regarded him.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They were not particularly happy with this plan, but they could imagine the repercussions if they didn't do something. Harry didn't want to risk his friends if he didn't have to. Ginny nodded to Harry when he raised his eyebrows and he sighed in reply. He looked up to meet Lily's eyes who had looked back at everyone. The French Resistance was aware that they were discussing something, albeit quietly. They looked on in fascination and curiosity. Bill and Arthur had hope that they would join them and the other Weasleys had something like hate and indifference on their faces.

Lily was pretending to look over at the Heirs, but was actually looking at Harry who was standing just behind them. Bill was following her gaze and thought she was looking at the Heirs. He was taking in their costumes and the way they held themselves and thought they were the leaders of the Phoenixes, just like Harry and the others wanted. "Do it," Harry keyed over his radio. "Let's try to do this without too much trouble." He suggested.

Lily looked back at the plans and tried to think of a plan that would do just that. Finally she had the beginnings of something and started outlining it to the two groups. Almost immediately she was met with resistance.

"How about we work our way to here," Lily indicated a spot on the map. "Then we divide into teams and take back the buildings at the same time."

"What kind of teams?" Percy asked.

"Half and half," Lily responded looking up at him. "We don't know this layout as well as you but we are pretty good at spells and such. We can team up-."

"Absolutely not," Molly said shaking her head. "My boys are not fighting with you. And neither is anyone else from our group."

"But-." Lily tried to point out that it would be better for everyone to have a partner, but she was cut off by Molly.

"NO!" Molly roared. "How do we know you won't turn on us the first chance you think things aren't going well?"

"I can assure you," Minnie said stepping up but Molly spun to face her and put a finger an inch from her nose as she yelled.

"YOU AND YOUR MINIONS WILL NOT BE WITHIN FIVE FEET OF MY FAMILY!"

"Mum!"

"Molly!" Bill and Arthur yelled at the same time but it was hopeless. The other Weasleys and half of the French Resistance were nodding together, having heard the story of the Weasley's escape from their one time home.

Bill tried to reason with the others, pointing out that this was a different group but it didn't seem to matter.

"Molly, put your hatred of us aside for a moment and look at who you are accusing." Lily said stepping around the table and close to the woman she had once considered a friend. "It's me and James, Sirius, Remus, Dora and two of your sons. We are here to help you, not stab you in the back!" She paused before quietly reminding her of their past together. "We were friends once Molly and we helped you then. We're trying to do it again."

Molly looked at Lily with an unreadable expression for a moment. A glance of sad remembrance and embarrassment crossed her face for a second before she smiled and raised her hand like she was going to shake Lily's. But at the last second, Molly's hand went higher and came down across Lily's face in a hard slap.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL US FRIENDS LILY POTTER! IT'S YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND'S FAULT WE LOST RON! IF YOU HAD SET THE PORTKEY FOR FIVE MINUTES EARLIER WE WOULD ALL HAVE BEEN OKAY!" She screamed at Lily as Arthur and Bill wrestled her away from Lily.

For her part, Lily watched with sadness and astonishment. Her right hand was touching the cheek where she had been slapped. That was the only movement she had made as chaos erupted around her. James, Sirius, and Minnie drew their wands in one swift and smooth movement and pointed it at the French. Behind them, Remus, Ginny, George, and Dora did the same. Audrey stepped to Lily's side and put her hand on Lily's shoulder, trying to see her cheek to heal it. The French, lead by Percy and Charlie, pulled their wands in response and closed ranks around Molly.

Only Fred, Harry, and Luna had not drawn their wands. They eyed the scene around them warily and took in the yelling that was indicating the fast deterioration of the alliance they had temporarily formed. Harry motioned to Fred and then to Luna and the three quickly tried to get the Phoenixes around them to lower their wands. Harry knew they could take the French in a fight, but he didn't want to. France would need this resistance if they even managed to pull this off.

At Luna's touch, James looked at her. He had been shouting at Molly in response to her slapping his wife. "James," she spoke quietly that no one else could hear. "We need to stop this."

James looked around and saw that Harry had gotten Ginny to put her wand away and Fred had convinced Minnie. Dora was lowering hers seeing that Harry was telling the others to put theirs away. Lily was talking quietly to Audrey who she wouldn't let heal her cheek.

On the other side, Bill was slowly getting his group to lower their wands. The yelling slowly ground to a halt as well. The two groups eyed each other with some apprehension.

"Tempo, are you alright?" Harry asked softly into the radio.

"It stings a bit," Lily acknowledged. "But I'll live."

"Alright. Dynamo, tell them the new plan." Harry said, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. He was interrupted by Bill.

"Are you still going to help us?" Bill asked uncertainly, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

James nodded after getting a small nod from Lily that she was alright. "We came all this way and we would rather help you then leave you to do this alone.

"That is, if you still want our help." Sirius added, dislike in his voice.

"We would." Bill said immediately even though the others behind him were shaking their heads.

"Then we are going to do this our way." James told him with authority.

"We can't do it tomorrow-." Charlie started.

"We will attack today since you say you can't," James interrupted him and eyeing him with hard eyes. "Tempo, outline the plan for us again please." James called towards his wife.

Lily stepped forward and started to talk. As they did, they could see the black and blue mark growing on her cheek. The strike had been hard and several French members were wincing in sympathy. "Since I don't want us to kill each other, and forcing us to pair up would likely cause that reaction, we are going to do this a different way." Lily pointed to the building two buildings. "Since you are the bigger group, you will take these two buildings." Lily pointed to the ones that held the Court and Law Enforcement heads.

"We are taking the Ministers." Percy said shaking his head. "It is our government, we are taking it back."

"We won't be able to hold two buildings for the amount of time it takes you to clear this building." Lily argued.

"You'll have to." Charlie said stepping up to his brother. "We have dibs on the Ministers."

"Dibs?" Lily asked quietly.

"Do you have any idea what we are about to get into?" Sirius asked the two brothers. "Do you know the level of fighting that you are going to encounter in that building?"

"What are you experts?" Percy shot at Sirius.

"I don't pretend to know everything," Sirius shot back. "But I know when something is out of my capability."

"We are handling the Minister." Percy repeated. "You will handle these two."

Lily opened her mouth to argue but was stopped by a noise outside the building they were standing in. It was like a pounding noise coming from the entrance. "What's that?" Lily asked instead of arguing.

The French were looking at each other in fear and muttering to each other. One opened the door to reveal the hallway and another member of the resistance. "They're here! They've found us!" He frantically told them. That was all he got before the man dropped to the floor, dead. Immediately chaos descended. With the door open, they could hear the sounds of spells flying from somewhere outside the building. The French ran out of the room, intent to meet the Death Eaters who were attacking.

Bill and the other Weasleys stayed behind. At first, the Phoenixes thought they were going to give them instructions but then they realized that the Weasleys were arguing with each other.

"THEY BROUGHT THEM HERE!" Percy roared at his brother, pointing at the Phoenixes.

"Why the hell would we do that?" Sirius demanded. "We're more hunted than you are!"

"Calm down!" Bill ordered. "This is not the time! They're coming!" He shoved his brothers out of the room and into the battle outside. He looked back at the Phoenixes though, his face a plea. "Please help us. We'll need the help." With that he disappeared out the door as well.

The Phoenixes all looked at each other. This was not the way they thought their day was going to go. But they were not the type of people to stand around while others were fighting. They all looked at each other, everyone in silent agreement, before heading out the door to help.

~RP~

So far, the Death Eaters had been unsuccessful in their attempt to completely wipe out the French resistance. Something that had only happened because the Phoenixes were there. They came out at the right time to see the Death Eaters making their push and had helped the French repel it. As it was, the battle was something fierce however. They managed to turn the Death Eaters back and they were heading back to their buildings, but there were more Death Eaters than resistance members and for every Death Eater that fell, another two rose. The Phoenixes stuck together, not really trusting the French. As a result, they had split into two groups.

The Death Eaters had set up an anti apparition ward and it was successfully preventing anyone from leaving the Quarter. They were also setting up ambushes around almost every corner and they kept trying to get the jump on the resistance groups. The Phoenixes had wised up to this strategy after the first time and were successfully thwarting these attempts. The French either hadn't realized this or didn't care as they pushed through the Death Eaters.

The Twins kept using some of their products to send spells raining down on the Death Eaters in front of them, causing them to erupt in painful boils and other rather painful injuries. On the Phoenix side, the Heirs lead the way, their robes proudly declaring who they were. Harry and Ginny worked with Audrey and Lily on the Heir's right flank while the Twins, Remus, and Dora worked on the Heir's left flank. Together, they were able to slowly push forward through the Death Eaters. Everywhere one looked had innocent French witches and wizards running for cover or people dueling. The Phoenixes made quite a sight in their robes and it made the French Death Eaters feel a little unnerved as they saw the group working with each other so easily and apparently without speaking.

The French Resistance, on the other hand, was totally different. They were relatively unorganized and they had no real plan except to attack. They had no uniforms to distinguish themselves, but they knew each other on sight. It still caused a few friendly fire spells however. The Weasleys were at the front of the group, Bill, Fleur, and Arthur fighting better than the rest of the resistance combined. They were the real progress makers, along with a few other teams here and there. The husband and wife combination allowed Fleur and Bill to react to each other easily. Arthur could read his son and Fleur easily as well, making him a perfect fit for the small three man team. Between their three wands, Death Eaters fell before they could get off more than one spell.

Harry batted a spell aside and into the ground. He had seen it coming from the corner of his eye. He didn't turn towards the caster, knowing it had come from the side that Lily was responsible for. Indeed, Lily got him a moment later, his focus on Harry and not Lily. The Death Eater had expected Harry to turn and meet him, and was wide open to attack from Lily. Soon Harry found himself pinned down with heavy spell fire. Next to him, Ginny and Lily were crouched down as well. They were behind a table from an outdoor cafe Harry had overturned. Audrey quickly joined them, breathing hard. She had dived to avoid an oncoming spell and hit the ground harder than she had planned.

"You alright Audrey?" Lily asked her. There was no need for code names since they were right next to each other and they were not talking on the radio.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine," Lily replied, her eyes looking around them for anyone trying to sneak up on them. Her cheek still had the black and blue mark from Molly's slap.

"We're pinned down pretty good here." Ginny said after attempting to look around the table and nearly getting hit by a spell.

Harry nodded in agreement. There were at least four Death Eaters advancing on them and they kept their spells up so that Harry and the others couldn't get around the table. He reached for his radio, deciding to ask for a little help. "We are pinned down." Harry had to hunker down lower as a spell blasted a chunk of the table away.

"I see you. You've got six bearing down on you." Luna's voice replied almost immediately.

"How far away?" Ginny asked.

"About twenty feet and coming closer," Luna answered.

"Great." Lily muttered as she tried to think of an angle to get out. There wasn't one.

A moment later, they heard the sounds of new spells flying and suddenly they had an opening. Harry and Lily jumped up first, their spells flying as soon as they were up. Luna and Sirius had come close enough to distract the six, giving the other four their opening. Ginny's and Audrey's spells joined a moment later and the attacking Death Eaters became three and then one and then none.

"Thanks Redwood, Adder," Lily radioed.

"No problem." Sirius replied as he and Luna went back to join James and Minnie.

"Alright Lily, got a plan to stop this yet?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

"How about we survive?" Audrey asked sarcastically as she deflected a spell.

"Everyone hunker down!" Harry ordered. "We'll hold here." There was a flurry of acknowledgement and the Phoenixes all found adequate cover somewhere. In this position, they were able to keep an eye on each other and on the attacking Death Eaters. The buildings the French had wanted to take out were in view but there was no way they were getting to it now. However, if they stayed there, they would make the Death Eaters come to them.

Their plan worked. Really well. Almost too well. Harry was starting to think that maybe they were trying to come around behind them. He turned to look behind them but saw nothing but an empty street. Lily was thinking the same as him though. As Harry turned back, he saw Lily had been doing the same thing.

"I think we should go check to make sure we're still clear." Lily told him.

"And set up a few surprises in case they do try to flank us," Harry said in agreement.

"I'll take Audrey and we'll make quick work of it." Lily said already moving.

Harry nodded and turned back to the front where more Death Eaters were coming. "Riddler, Renegade, head down your side and check for any uninvited guests. Leave a few surprises along the way and then double back."

"Roger that Ghost," one of the Twins replied.

"What about your side?" The other asked.

"Tempo and Evergreen are already on it." Harry told them. Ginny brushed his shoulder then, telling him to get back up and help her out. He did so realizing that he had left Ginny to deal with their side by herself.

~RP~

"Ready Audrey?" Lily asked looking at her friend.

"I'm ready." She assured her friend. Many thought that because Audrey was healer, she wasn't a good dueler. The opposite was in true actually. She was one of the best duelers Lily knew and was glad to have her as a partner when she couldn't partner with James.

The two women quickly made their way back down the way they had come. They checked the buildings as they passed, double checking each other to make sure they didn't accidentally miss anyone who wanted to give the Phoenixes a nasty surprise. They didn't find anything. Lily and Audrey left traps along the way, things that would alert the Phoenixes to someone's approach and stall the attacker long enough for a Phoenix to come and deal with them. When they got two blocks away, and encountering no one, they stopped, laid a few more traps and then decided to go back.

"Wait!" Audrey hissed as Lily started back.

"What?"

"We can't go that way. We'll trigger our alarms and traps." She hissed as she closed her eyes in frustration. They had been so intent on laying the traps they had forgot that they couldn't go back that way.

Lily's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about that. She usually never forgot a detail like that. She swore in anger and surprise. "Damnit!"

They looked around and realized that they were going to have to take a different route back. Audrey sighed and looked at Lily. "This is going to be interesting."

"I know. Come on, there's only one way back now."

Audrey nodded and together the two crossed over a block to the next street. When they reached the next street, they saw that it was more destroyed than the one they had just left. "They don't like to be subtle do they?" Audrey commented softly as she took in the damage and destruction. Indeed, it looked like multiple bombs had gone off in the street. Buildings were decimated, rubble was everywhere, and even some bodies lay in the street. The French had pushed through the Death Eaters here like a steamroller.

"Come on," Lily led Audrey over, under, and around the obstacles in a hurry but still being careful. They weren't sure if the French had set up traps behind them or not, but they didn't want to accidentally trigger them. They made it two blocks when they came up on the rear of the French resistance. Audrey and Lily had heard them their whole approach and had slowed down as they got closer.

Lily spotted the red hair of a Weasley as the two crept closer. She turned to look at Audrey and pointed, a question on her face. Audrey glanced that way, saw what Lily was pointing at and then shook her head. Lily nodded in agreement and turned away from the Weasley. She saw now that it was Charlie and she would rather not stop to chat. Lily and Audrey crept past the French, quietly, and pretty much unseen. The French were so focused on the Death Eaters ahead of them that they didn't pay attention to people moving past them from behind.

Lily and Audrey made it to the front line and looked sideways. If they took this street back, they'd come out on the front line of the Phoenixes. And they'd face plenty of Death Eaters along the way. Lily looked at Audrey, checking to make sure the other woman was ready. Audrey saw the look and nodded, mentally steeling herself for the next few minutes. There wasn't much cover between them and the Death Eaters, so they'd have to be on their toes the whole time.

"Go!" Audrey urged her friend.

Lily and Audrey broke from the line of the French resistance, who were only just realizing that the two were with them, and started running. They leap froged their way to the next street. Fist Lily would run ahead while Audrey sent spells flying at the Death Eaters who noticed them. Then Lily would stop and do the same as Audrey ran ahead. It was Audrey who spotted a doorway where they could take some cover and alert the Phoenixes to their imminent arrival. They could hear the chatter on their radio, trying to raise them, but hadn't had the chance to respond yet.

Audrey dived into the doorway and then sent spell fire into the Death Eaters attacking them as Lily joined her. They needed to catch their breath and they were close. But as they hunkered down and the spells started getting really concentrated and thick, the two started thinking they might have made a mistake.

"Evergreen?" Harry's voice called. "Tempo?"

As Lily took over casting spells, Audrey keyed her radio. Mentally cursing herself for not using the radio earlier.

"Ghost!"

"Evergreen? What's going on? Where are you?"

"We're around the corner. We were unable to retrace our steps and had to take an alternate route," Audrey informed him. She refused to tell him that it was their fault they couldn't come back the way they came.

"Roger," Harry's acknowledgement came. "Can you make it the rest of the way?"

"Negative," Lily huffed as she dropped beside Audrey. "We're pinned down."

There was silence for a moment. Then Harry came back over the radio. "Understood. We're on our way."

"Roger," Audrey acknowledged already feeling better that help was on the way. They waited for three minutes before new voices joined the mix. Lily and Audrey stayed down as spells flew above them and dust and disintegrated brick rained down on them. Finally, the spells stopped.

"Evergreen? Tempo?"

"We're here!" Lily called back gratefully. She stayed hunkered down though, not sure where Harry was and if there were still rogue wands around.

"We're clear!" Harry called to her. Audrey and Lily quickly stood up to see that Sirius, Harry, and Fred were nearby. Sirius and Harry were coming towards them while Fred stood guard. When they saw the two women stand up, Sirius made a frantic gesture to Audrey while Harry waved them over. Lily and Audrey quickly made their way over to them, happy to see the men. Sirius immediately wrapped his wife in a hug before the group quickly made their way back to the Phoenixes' position. Everyone resumed their positions but there wasn't any Death Eaters attacking at the moment. Either they were taking a moment to regroup or they were all concentrating on the French resistance.

"We ran into our friends," Lily informed everyone.

"Oh? How they doing?" Remus asked.

Lily quickly told them what they saw. The news was met with incredulity and frustration. They fell into silence after that, waiting for the next attack. It never came though.

Finally, just when the silence was getting on everyone's nerves, the Twins broke it. "Hey, who was responsible for that building collapse over there?" Fred or George asked. They were pointing at a building across the street whose front had collapsed.

Silence for a second before, "um, me," James responded looking and sounding sheepish.

"What did that building do to you Aslan?" The other Twin quipped causing everyone to crack a smile.

"Hey, that's not what we agreed on!" James wined back over the radio.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're right of course. It was Mithra right?" Lily couldn't help but contribute.

"L-Tempo!" James wined and several other people got into the conversation at this point, all over the radio. Harry was chuckling as he remembered all the lion related names Lily had come up with and James had decided on the plainest one. It had become a rather big joke.

"I thought we had decided on Hobbes." Audrey interjected.

"No, no Evergreen," Ginny keyed getting in on the conversation. "It was Mufasa!"

"_Guys!_" James whined in good humored frustration over the radio. "This isn't funny."

"You're right," Harry keyed hoping someone would pick up the rest of the joke.

"It's freaking hilarious!" Dora finished it and soon everyone was chortling.

Lily laughed over the radio before carrying on. "Alright, alright, alright," Lily decided to get everyone on track again, "don't get your mane in a twist _Leo_."

"Thank you." James happily keyed.

"You're welcome." Lilly replied.

"So what happened Leo?" Sirius asked.

"I was aiming for a Death Eater who decided to block my spell and sent it into the building behind him…" James shrugged. "Well, he isn't getting up now."

"Way to go." Remus congratulated sarcastically. "Remind me to call you if I ever get captured."

"Why him?" Sirius asked.

"Because he'll literally blow a hole for me to climb out of," Remus explained laughing.

"Oh ha, ha," James huffed as everyone else laughed.

~RP~

"It's been thirty minutes and no Death Eaters. Should we move on?" Audrey asked finally. They had been sitting there for awhile now and hadn't encountered anyone.

"Maybe we should find the others and ask them what's up?" Dora suggested.

"How about we tell them that we're leaving?" Sirius suggested.

"Actually, I think we should." Harry said completely serious. He was uncomfortable with the turn of events and didn't want to be her any longer than was absolutely necessary. He wanted to get out of here before more Death Eaters showed up or before Riddle himself came. He didn't want to face him today. Not after the battle they had just gone through.

"You want to leave?"

"I think they've made it clear that they don't want our help. We've also got rid of a huge chunk of French Death Eaters and sympathizers today. They can probably seize the government without too much more fighting." Lily said surprisingly. She was feeling the same way as Harry and was sure that the longer they stayed, the more likely they would be finding themselves in a worse situation.

Everyone considered that for a moment. "So who wants to go tell the French that we're leaving?" Ginny asked.

"Might as well be us," Minnie said. "We are the leaders after all."

"It would look stupid for us to send a subordinate to tell them that we were leaving." Luna agreed.

"So you mean we'd snub them?" Sirius asked sounding like he rather liked that idea. "I say we do that."

"Minnie is right. We'll need their help eventually anyways." Remus said in agreement.

"Alright, let's go." James said standing up cautiously. When no spells came flying at him, Minnie, Luna, and Sirius (who grumbled a bit about it) also stood up.

"We'll wait here," Harry couldn't resist saying as the Heirs quickly made their way to the edge of the street. Ginny, Lily, Remus, and Dora quickly moved to the middle where the Heirs had been so that they didn't have a gap in their defenses. The others adjusted accordingly as well as the Heirs disappeared around the corner.

~RP~

"This is stupid. Let's just leave," Sirius muttered to the group.

"Come on guys, the faster we get there, the faster we go home." Minnie said softly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Right, come on." James led the way down the street towards the last place the French had been seen. The Heirs quickly made their way, encountering no one. They saw the spot where Audrey and Lily had seen the French and saw that they had kept pressing forwards. They also saw the destruction Lily had talked about.

"She wasn't kidding was she?" Minnie breathed in surprise.

"Idiots," Sirius muttered shaking his head.

"No wonder why we haven't seen any Death Eaters lately. They must be several blocks ahead of us." Luna said gazing up the street.

"Yeah, come on you guys, let's get there and then go home." James said starting to head after the French. They could tell when they were close to the group. They could hear the sounds of spells and yelling from blocks away.

The four Heirs came up behind the French after rounding a curve to find complete chaos. People were running everywhere, on the ground, stunned or dead, and smoke filled the air. "What the?" Sirius asked as they got their first glance at the chaos.

"Come on guys, keep together and we'll see if we can lend a hand." James directed. They made their way through the rubble strewn street, occasionally helping resistance members where they could and searching for Bill. Finally, after minutes of searching and encountering a few Death Eaters, they reached Bill, Arthur, and Fleur who were trying to get some control of the situation again.

"Bill!" Minnie shouted drawing the others' attention. Bill also turned at the yell and saw the Heirs making their way towards him.

"What's happened? Do you need help?" Bill asked immediately growing worried. He had not seen or heard them since they were attacked when they were planning. He had asked them to help and he was glad to see that they had but he had realized that there were not as many of them as there were French and thought that maybe the Death Eaters had overrun them.

"No," Sirius said shaking his head. "But it looks like you do."

"We're all okay," Minnie couldn't resist adding, her tone a little spiteful.

"How are you doing?" Luna asked truly concerned.

"We're… we're not so good." Bill said after a moment of looking at them in awe. The Phoenixes had less people than he did and they were all unharmed. It was something that everyone, including him, had not expected. "We've lost some people, other people have been killed because of the Death Eaters, and there is a fire that we're trying to put out." Bill summarized.

"We can help." Luna offered. They had planned to leave but they were willing to at least help get the fire under control.

"No, I think you've done enough." Percy said not willing to let them get on his good side. He had come up when he saw the four Heirs talking to Bill. "We don't need you anymore."

"Perce," Bill said sharply. As he turned to look at his brother he caught the looks the French were giving the Heirs. Bill sighed in resignation before he shrugged at James who had also seen the looks they were getting. With what happened earlier, he was thinking it might be better if they did just leave.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius asked surprised and directing his comments towards Percy. "We have a healer that you can use and we are willing to help you."

"It's alright," James said with a sharp glance at Sirius. "They have it under control."

"Ja-." Sirius started in protest.

"Come on, we'll let the others know." James cut over Sirius. "We cleared out our street but we stopped about six blocks back. We weren't sure what you were doing or what your objective is. But we feel it's time to leave and not risk the reinforcements or chance an encounter with Riddle."

"I think they've mostly left." Bill said glancing around. There weren't many duels going on at the moment and a lot of the spells were coming from his resistance members. They were shooting spells into the sky in celebration. Something that he was annoyed about as they were being rather careless. "I thank you for your help. I appreciate it." He was sincere and the Heirs knew it. James and Bill shook hands before the Heirs turned and started heading back for their group.

"Ghost, we're coming back." Minnie radioed ahead.

"Roger," Harry replied as he ran back to the doorway. "We have a few Death Eaters who dropped in for a visit." He advised them and they could hear Ginny shouting spells over the radio in the background.

"Thanks for the heads up." Sirius replied and the four quickened their pace. When they got closer to the street the other Phoenixes were at, they slowed down and looked around. They saw the Death Eaters a moment later. Minnie got their attention and a quick battle of spells ensued between the Heirs and the Death Eaters. James and Minnie took care of two each and Luna had just blocked an oncoming curse from somewhere. Sirius looked up from the Death Eater he had just killed to see a Death Eater was approaching and one running away. Knowing Luna was behind him, he let his spell loose at the Death Eater that was running away. Luna's spell flew through the space next to him, almost hitting him, at almost the same time. The two Death Eaters fell at the same time. They were the last two to go down.

"Come on, let's go," Minnie said already heading that way. The others quickly followed.

Ginny popped up as they got closer, her wand in front of her but didn't fire as she saw that it was them. She made a gesture and Harry and Lily popped up a second later. Harry saw their grim and unhappy faces when the four entered but was saved from asking a question because Lily beat him to it.

"What happened?" Lily asked immediately.

"They are being idiots." Sirius responded, anger coloring his tone.

"They don't need our help." James said.

Minnie explained what they saw and Luna told them what Bill had said. Everyone muttered angrily about that but they all gathered around the portkey that would take them back. The portkey activated and when they were finally back in the safety of their home, they all separated to cool down in their own fashion as soon as they were back on the familiar grounds of Potter Manor.

~RP~

Harry didn't say a word to anybody but transformed to Ghost and quickly disappeared into the forest. It was late, night had fallen, but it didn't matter to him. James and Lily disappeared into their room, Audrey went to see Nick, Sirius down to the dueling room, the Twins to their own room, disappointed with their family, and Ginny followed Harry's example. She transformed and flew up to their room which had a balcony. She settled on the banister and sat listening and watching to the night taking shape around her. Remus and Dora disappeared to their room as well, everyone upset with what had happened. Lauren saw them come in and knew from their faces that something had happened. She saw them all arrive so she knew they were all fine but nobody was in the mood to tell her exactly what had happened. She wisely decided not to ask until everyone had cooled down a bit.

Later that night, Harry slinked back into his room, keeping quiet in his cat form. He had no desire to talk to anyone but Ginny. He only transformed back when he was outside his and Ginny's room. Harry closed the door softly behind him and looked around. Ginny was sitting on the balcony, having transformed back to herself some time ago, a glass of wine in her hand and the bottle on the table next to her. An empty glass stood waiting for Harry and he couldn't help the small grin that crossed his face as he walked towards her.

"Feel better?" She asked as he came out on the balcony and sat down next to her.

"Not really," Harry answered shaking his head. "Foolish bastards."

"I know. I never thought they were capable of that." Ginny huffed quietly.

"Well perhaps if we had been betrayed and cast out of our home by people we once considered friends, losing a brother and sister along the way, we would be too." Harry suggested pouring himself a glass of wine.

Ginny just nodded in agreement, not really wanting to believe it but knowing that was likely the answer. She took comfort in knowing that her family at home was the same one she had grown up with and not some angry family that detested anything that reminded them of their past. Losing Fred was hard, but they hadn't gone nearly dark because of it.

"Harry, I've been thinking." Ginny finally started.

"So have I," Harry's quiet tone told Ginny that they had been thinking about the same things.

She turned to look at him and saw the look in his eyes. He was unhappy with what had happened. She saw the mess of emotions and thoughts deep in his eyes and knew what he was thinking.

"Today was a mistake." He told her softly and looking out at the grounds.

Ginny nodded in agreement. She put her hand on his and Harry let out a deep sigh. They stayed up, talking about what had happened. After discussing it long and evaluating every angle, they decided to keep their operations in Britain, Ireland, and Scotland. They were too small to really work in Europe as well and they had too much to do here as it was.

"Well at least we know one thing." Ginny said climbing into Harry's arms. They had moved from the balcony after agreeing to their bed. It was time to get some shut eye after all.

He pulled her close to him and snuggled into her and hummed in contentment for a moment before replying. "What's that?"

"Minnie is ready for anything we can come up with. Did you see her fight today? It was unnerving. Her uncle did a good job."

"I was too busy dodging an expert French dueler." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Ginny turned in his arms so he was facing him. She smiled and kissed his nose. "I don't know if Hermione could do what she did."

"Minnie also has the knowledge of Ravenclaw." Harry reminded Ginny smiling.

"Hmm, you may have a point there." She acknowledged grinning. "Luna was amazing too."

"She is different than our Luna, that's for sure."

"I think having her father focused on something other than Crumple Headed Snorklacks has given her a better grounding." Ginny offered in explanation.

"Could be."

"They are a good team though. Luna and Minnie, I mean."

"All the Heirs are," Harry said in agreement.

"Yes but, for our youngest Heirs, they kicked some arse." Ginny said grinning.

Harry chuckled before kissing her. When they separated, she snuggled into his chest and together they started to fall asleep. "You're just defending your new best friends." Harry commented, his chest rumbling with laughter.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't deny they haven't become good friends of yours too Harry."

Harry smiled and didn't say anything. The two girls had become good friends to Harry. They all had. Harry counted himself lucky that he could count all the Phoenixes as his friends.


	18. Slow Down

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 17 – Slow Down

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Wow! 2 weeks have gone by and I didn't update! I am soooooooo sorry! We are remodeling and I've been dealing with a lot trying to do that AND do some job interviews. So I'm sorry about that! As a bribe to you guys to forgive me, I am going to be uploading three chapters this week. One today, one tomorrow, and one on Friday. That way I'll be all caught up and you guys won't have information overload... Alright, on with the story! And as always, thank you for your reviews!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry was tired. Everyone was. They had been busy these last few weeks. Everyone had been doing something to cause Riddle problems. Harry and Ginny had discussed their decision about not working abroad anymore with the others and for the most part they had all agreed. However, just because they decided not to go abroad anymore didn't mean they suddenly had a lot more spare time. The Heirs were destroying Death Eaters shops and known haunts almost daily since they returned from Paris. Each encounter was harder and each time someone almost got severely injured. So far they had been lucky, but their luck wouldn't last much longer.

Slave auctions had also grown in popularity and frequency. Because of the quill at Hogwarts, no Muggleborn witch or wizard child was safe. The quill would write down the names, someone would tell the snatchers, the snatchers would kidnap the children and then sell them to the auctioneers who would then sell them to the Wizarding community. It was a vicious cycle and one that Lauren was determined to break. She had pleaded with Severus to hex the quill, but it was protected by several ancient spells and Riddle checked the list monthly to make sure all pureblood and favored half blood children were attending Hogwarts. Since Severus could do nothing, Lauren and the girls attacked the auctions as often as they could, but with each attack, the new security measures grew tighter and it got harder to spring the would-be slaves.

Harry was currently laying on his and Ginny's bed. He was spread eagle on the bed, his gaze staring unseeing up at the ceiling, one hand resting on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing, and his other hand was curled loosely like he was holding a wand but actually held nothing. His mind was blank; he was in an almost meditative state. Harry was actually waiting. The Heirs had gotten home from Hogsmeade just a few hours ago. They had just wanted to shake Riddle up a little with a raid so near his stronghold but it didn't go as planned. Riddle had shown up when he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the castle.

_*****FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY*****_

Stores were burning and debris littered the street around him. Harry looked around at the chaos he and the other Phoenixes were causing. The four Heirs were dueling what Death Eaters were in the village while he, Remus, and the Twins destroyed shop after shop. On one level it was fun but on another Harry felt a twinge of guilt. James had been adamant about not doing this to good working people because it hurt them more in the long run than it hurt Riddle. But the shops he and the others were destroying belonged to Death Eaters and known Riddle supporters.

Harry took a moment to see what everyone else was doing. The Twins were just finishing with their shop and Remus was casting a charm on one shop in between two burning shops to keep it from catching fire and being destroyed. The protected shop belonged to a villager who was just trying to make his living. The Heirs were downing the last of the Death Eaters and everything seemed to be going fine.

That's when things started to go south.

Suddenly the village became as cold as an ice box. Harry could see his breath in front of him as if it was the dead of winter instead of late August. Dementors were coming. Judging by the degree of cold and how fast the temperature dropped, there were a lot of them. Harry heard the faint sounds of screams, spells being cast, and explosions before he caught sight of the Dementors. There were hundreds of them, their long black cloaks flapping in the wind and they were heading straight for him, fast.

"Expecto-… expect… expec…" Harry chanted trying to think of a happy memory. Nothing but the sounds of the memory that was threatening to overcome him came to him at first. Harry sank to his knees as the Dementors closed in. He closed his eyes and saw flashes of green light, Fred's face, Remus' and Tonks' faces, Severus' death, and Hermione's screams echoing at him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Someone's yell cut through Harry's haze and suddenly Harry was aware of a dog and an eagle flying past him. The patronuses drove the Dementors back from Harry, allowing the memories to dull and Harry to start thinking clearly.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled with all his might thinking of his and Ginny's wedding. His stag, brighter and larger than any of the others, burst from his wand to join the others' patronuses and drive the remaining Dementors away.

Minnie helped Harry to his feet as the patronuses disappeared. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"Where the bloody hell did they come from?" Sirius asked coming up to them.

"How should I know?" Minnie snapped at him, her eyes radiating anger.

Harry looked between them confused. "What-?"

He never got to finish his question. James came running up to them, his face pale. "Prongs?" Sirius asked concerned.

James did not answer Sirius. He skidded to a halt in front of Harry and taped Harry's robes with his wand. Harry stepped back quickly, confused for a moment at what was happening. When he saw the Gryffindor pattern emerging, he looked at James confused but understood swiftly a second later. James had changed his robes to his Phoenix version and that only meant one thing. Riddle was here.

"Where?" Harry asked stepping back towards James as he comprehended the problem.

"Coming this way," James answered jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"We should get out of here." Minnie said catching on quickly.

"We are just about done," Harry agreed. "Round the others up, you two come with me." James sprinted towards Remus and the Twins while Sirius and Minnie followed Harry. Luna came running around a corner, a brick exploding from a spell a second later just behind her. Several Death Eaters, members of Riddle's Inner Circle, Harry realized, came running after her. Luna ran to Sirius, Minnie, and Harry who closed ranks around her. She bent over and caught her breath as the three turned to face the oncoming Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters came to a halt and raised their own wands. They were about to start shooting spells when Riddle arrived. "Wait!" His cold voice ordered and Riddle came around the corner. "Well well," his red eyes surveyed the Heirs who were now all standing in a line together, facing the Death Eaters. His eyes lingered on Sirius the longest. "You will pay dearly for claiming to be of my ancestry."

"I don't claim to be," Sirius shot back, "I am."

"You four are pretenders," Riddle spat and raised his wand. Behind him the six Death Eaters did the same. Harry and the Heirs did the same.

"Angor!" Riddle yelled directing it towards Sirius.

"Protego!" Harry roared blocking the curse that was almost as bad as the killing curse, if not worse, that was meant for Sirius.

The Heirs quickly separated and took on two Death Eaters each while Harry took on Riddle. They just had to distract them long enough for James to alert Remus and Twins and everyone to activate their portkeys. They did, Harry using some pretty impressive and powerful magic to keep Riddle at bay as the Heirs tangled with the Death Eaters.

When James and the Twins disappeared, the others caused a massive explosion that had the Death Eaters on their backs or ducking for cover and disappeared themselves.

*****CURRENT** **TIME******

The door to his and Ginny's suite opened and Ginny walked in. She didn't see Harry at first, he was lying so still. Ginny set her backpack on the chair by their bed before looking at it and seeing him laying there, his eyes on her, watching her movements silently.

"Bad day?" She asked him, her tone indicating that they also had a hard time.

Harry just blinked as way of answering.

"Me too." Ginny answered and sat down next to him on the bed. She lay back, settling her head against his shoulder, using it as her pillow, and turned her head to look at him. He did likewise so that they were looking at each other.

"Riddle showed up." Harry said and it explained everything.

"But you did what you went to do right?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah. Sirius and Minnie got into some sort of fight though."

"About what?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I have no idea." Harry admitted. He had only just remembered a few moments ago.

"Harry," Ginny chided.

"I honestly don't know." Harry told her. "I was a little too busy to find out."

"We managed to get the boys out." Ginny said after a moment of silence.

"Boys?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Apparently this auction was for boys only. This all female or all male auction thing isn't new but the child aspect is."

"How was security?"

"Horrible." Ginny huffed. "It was twice as bad as last time and Dora got hit by a diffindo but Audrey fixed her right up as soon as we got back. She was the only one really hurt though."

"Good." Harry said telling himself to relax. He had tensed when he heard Dora had gotten hurt.

The two Potters lapsed into a comfortable silence. Both needed a shower and some relaxation from their adventurous and taxing day, but neither could find the energy to move at the moment. Around the manor, people were in much the same state. Everyone was so tired they didn't feel like doing much more than sleeping. Harry and Ginny lay on their bed in companionable silence until Ginny finally broke it by voicing a thought she had been thinking about for a few days now.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry answered her, his eyes closed but still awake.

"I think we should slow down."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked down at his wife. "Slow down?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Everyone is so tired from doing so much lately. We need a break. I know Riddle won't take a break, but if we keep going at this pace we'll likely burn out. I mean, we were just in Paris and then we come back and start attacking Death Eaters and slave auctions and all that," Ginny paused, "it's taking its toll."

Harry nodded and Ginny felt the action against the top of her head. "I think you're right. We haven't even gone after the Horcruxes yet. So I was thinking, how about we take the weekend off?" Harry asked slowly.

"Sounds great." Ginny answered before she rolled onto Harry's chest and kissed his nose when he wrapped his arms around her. "I have to take a shower after today's fun events. Want to join me?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes before swiftly sitting up and tossing her onto the bed. "Race you there!"

~RP~

Lauren was tired, there was no denying, but she was also determined. She had been trying to do her best since she had been sidelined by that damn cold when the others went to Paris. She felt horrible that she left the dangerous mission to them while she relaxed here at the manor. Well, relaxed is too strong a word, she was so worried about the others while they were gone that it took her an extra two days to overcome the cold. She had been trying to make it up to the others since then. She and the other girls had been hitting auctions freeing slaves, tying up Death Eaters, and causing general mayhem. They hit every auction since the Phoenixes had gotten home, which meant five auctions. They had hit every auctioneer once, causing the slave trade to come to a grinding halt. At least, for a little bit.

She knew what she was doing was right and she felt guilty if they missed just one as she knew that those people had been sold into slavery. Who knows what horrors their Death Eater masters were making those poor people live through. She couldn't stand to think about it and she didn't want to leave anyone to that fate. Lauren had also another reason for her frenzied activity. She had overheard some of the things that had been said about her since she joined the Phoenixes. At first she had ignored it thinking that everyone was just tired and stressed. But it had struck home one day when she heard James, Sirius, and Lily talking.

*******_**Flashback**_*******

Lauren had been exploring the manor with awe and appreciation. James' family was obviously very well off, something she had long known but never known just how well. She was on the second floor of the library, the third floor of the manor. It was mostly a balcony that ran around, a small study space in the middle with four walkways that led to it from the four walls. From the second floor, you could look down and see the first floor where the books lined the walls almost to the ceiling. Lauren was standing at the railing looking around in wonder when she heard the voices. Looking down below her, she had seen Sirius and James talking. Sirius sounded a bit annoyed while James sounded like he was trying to placate Sirius.

"What is Lauren doing here?" Sirius asked in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Harry invited her to join us," James had replied. "He said that she deserved to know the whole truth."

"Why?" Sirius hissed out. "It should have been discussed by everyone before he extended that invitation to her."

"Because she's someone who risks her life on a daily basis to free would-be slaves, stands up to Riddle, and even managed to jinx him not once but twice," James quoted at his friend.

Sirius looked at James with raised eyebrows before he spoke. "That's a direct quote isn't it?"

Lauren couldn't help the blush that crept over her face as she heard the words. She had heard Harry say that to James when he had come back to the cottage in Godric's Hollow and extend her the invitation. He had removed his mask when she agreed and said the oaths, and explained what was going on. She knew that it was Harry, Remus, and Dora who had come to that auction and helped her out. She would always be grateful to them for that.

"Yep." James answered and Lauren could tell the smile that was on his face.

"It still doesn't make sense though. Why her. Why not Alice and Frank? They are good fighters and would be an asset."

"Lauren has done a lot for us. While we were in Paris, she managed to get another dose of Wolfsbane for Remus this upcoming full moon. You know we didn't have any ready and that neither Severus nor Lily have time to brew it this time around. She also restocked our medical potions and gathered some information for us." James paused for a moment, holding Sirius' gaze. Sirius still didn't look pacified so James continued. "Sirius you know why we can't let them in." James told him in a softer voice.

"Explain it to me again." Sirius huffed as he crossed his arms and glared at his best friend.

"It's too risky."

"Because why? Two more would be too many people?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Because they are parents of Neville," James corrected crossing his own arms. "They would learn about Harry and Ginny and how they were brought here."

Silence reigned for a moment and Lauren hardly dared to breathe as she listened. "They wouldn't go that far." Sirius said after a moment shaking his head adamantly.

James just raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that? Are you one hundred percent certain? Because I can tell you that if my position was reversed with Frank's, I would. In a heartbeat."

"He still should have talked it over with us." Sirius huffed. "Besides, how do we know it wasn't Lauren who tipped off the Death Eaters in France? The circumstances that she was found in seem highly suspicious now."

"You mean the hitting Riddle twice?" James asked shaking his head as he grew tired of Sirius' allegations. "Riddle hasn't had anyone stand up to him for a long time. He's out of practice."

"Seriously James?" Sirius asked in annoyance and disbelief. "That's your excuse."

"Lauren does a lot for this community and our organization." A new voice answered Sirius indignantly. Lauren saw Lily had joined their conversation and her friend was looking at Sirius with blazing green eyes. "Harry thought, and James and I agreed, that she would be an even better asset if she was in on the whole thing."

"What has this organization become?" Sirius growled looking at her now. "The Potter's Resistance?" His tone was sarcastic and scathing now as he continued. "You four do not have the right to decide what we do, where we go, or who we invite into our group."

"Harry asked our opinion Sirius," Lily countered a little heatedly. "He knew that we can remain objective and offer good advice."

"You insinuating something?" Sirius asked haughtily looking at Lily with narrowed eyes. Lily sucked in a breath to start yelling, Lauren could see it from her position and she shrank back knowing it was going to be loud.

Thankfully, James headed it off before the yelling began. "Sirius, Lily, stop it."

Lauren quickly left the Library at that point. She didn't want to be discovered listening to the argument. She had made for her rooms and spent the night worrying that one of the Phoenixes would come to her door and tell her that they were sorry but she couldn't be a member any longer.

*****C**_**urrently**_*******

She was determined to prove to Sirius and any of the others who thought she shouldn't be there that she was helpful to the Phoenixes. Thankfully, Ginny seemed to accept her right away. The young woman who had turned out to be a former Weasley and Harry's wife helped her with her robes. The two women had sat and talked while they were working on the costume she would wear while in the Phoenixes. They had bonded while they worked and Lauren was delighted to discover that Harry really did think she was an asset to their operation. Ginny had told her that he knew they wouldn't be able to hit the slave auctions but with Lauren planning the raids and taking it out of Harry's hands, they could do more damage and more often.

Lauren had told Ginny about a friend she had who sent girl slaves her way after they had been purchased by Death Eaters. They were usually terrified and in horrible condition because of what they had experienced, but she always managed to get them out of the country. Sirius had walked in on them while she was telling Ginny about it. He had proven to be accusatory and abrasive from the first moment. He demanded to know who this contact was.

"I can just tell you that my contact's father is a real piece of work. My friend gets the girls to me and I get them out of the country. I promised him I wouldn't tell." She told him eyeing him warily.

"You should tell us." Sirius told her sounding like he was the boss. "He might not be trustworthy. We can check him out to be sure."

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Lauren had argued but it ended up being Ginny who saved the day.

"Sirius, our group isn't going to get any bigger," Ginny interrupted the argument. "She doesn't have to tell. It's safer for everyone that way." Ginny had ignored Sirius' surprised and hurt expression and stood up with Lauren's finished robes. "Now shoo, we have to make sure these fit right."

Sirius had left with the proverbial tale between his legs as Ginny had slipped her robes over her head. Lauren fell in love with them instantly. She had a beaver on her collar representing that she was a doer, builder, and gatherer. She was definitely a doer, she was constantly on the move and she was also a gatherer. Already she had found some supplies for the Phoenixes. Lily had found that she was short ingredients for a specific healing potion and Lauren had managed to procure them. They were restricted severely by Riddle and his ilk, but Lauren had some useful contacts that she put to good use. Better than Lily's even. Her trimmings were in purple and she had a belt that was purple with white trim on the edges. Her phoenix was set off center and to the left on the bottom of her robes. As soon as she had them on, she had loved them and Ginny had said she looked amazing.

Now, Lauren was sitting on the couch in her room, contemplating her options in front of her. She was worn out and bone weary. She knew that most of her team was the same way. They had performed admirably today, but Dora would have been able to dodge that cutting curse if she had some more rest. She was overwhelmed, and she hated that it was so. The task of keeping up with the slave auctions was proving to be a little too hard. There were so many by so many different auctioneers that keeping up was wearing them out. She headed to the shower wondering if a day off to rebuild some energy was a good idea.

~RP~

Severus entered Potter Manor, looking for Harry, James or Lily. He had something of importance to give to them but he was waylaid when he walked into the room with the one person he was hoping to avoid. Severus had barely made it three feet into the dueling room when he was met with confrontation.

"Oi Snivellous!" His old childhood tormentor yelled.

Severus sighed and turned around to see Black standing by the back of the room, his wand out. It looked like he had been doing some practice dueling on his own. "What do you want Black?" Severus snarled making it clear he wasn't happy to see the other.

"I don't trust you." Black told him bluntly.

"That is obvious." Severus replied his lip curling in distaste.

"Why are you here? There isn't a meeting today." Black asked sticking his nose in where it didn't belong.

"I do not believe that my presence here concerns you." Severus retorted growing weary of this exchange. He knew that it did in a way, but he enjoyed withholding information from Black. He considered it a pay back of sorts for their years at Hogwarts, petty he was well aware, but that didn't stop him from doing it.

"You're not telling us everything. I demand to know what you know." Black whined in what he apparently thought was an order.

Black was really getting on Severus' nerves and Severus decided it was time to find Harry before a physical confrontation started. "A book could be filled with what you don't know Black." Severus answered turning towards the door. Harry was obviously not in here and he didn't want to get into another fight.

"Excuse me?" Black was affronted Severus noted with amusement.

Severus didn't bother answering the mutt.

Black raised his wand to shoot a spell at Severus, but Ginny appeared at that moment. She shot a reproving look at Black as she spoke to Severus. "Severus, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Harry. Where is he? I have something he needs." Severus answered immediately looking gratefully at her.

"Come on, this way." Ginny gestured for him to follow her.

Severus did so, glad to have an excuse to leave the mutt behind. Ginny led Severus into the library's second floor where Harry was at a desk reading a book. "Harry, love, look who decided to grace us with a visit," Ginny announced teasingly when they were through the door.

Harry looked up from the book and grinned as he saw Severus. "Sev! How are you?" Harry asked happily.

Severus scowled at the nickname that Lily had long ago started but nodded to Harry.

"If you'll excuse me you two," Ginny said heading back towards the door, "I have a sparring session with Sirius and James." She closed the door behind her and Severus turned back to Harry.

"I've been …better." Severus said.

Harry raised his eyebrows at that.

"The Dark Lord was not pleased with the events that took place in Paris, or recently in Hogsmeade." Severus said in summary.

"Ah," Harry said in understanding as he as slowly sat down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Harry." Severus said in dismissal. "It was not your wand that cast the cruciatus curse." That might be true, but Harry still felt somewhat responsible, and Severus knew it. He decided to change topics and sat down across the table from Harry. "We learned of what you did in Paris probably mere hours after you left."

"That was faster than I expected." Harry sounded resigned.

"Yes, the French Resistance was … well they made mistakes."

Harry's eyes became dark at the mention of the French Resistance, something Severus noticed right away.

"What's the problem Harry?" Severus asked with a concerned look.

"Paris…" Harry paused and cast around for the right expression. "Paris was a mistake," Harry said heavily and slumping back in his chair.

"Why do you say that?" Severus asked surprised. "You successfully kicked the Dark Lord's Death Eaters out of Paris. You wrested control of the government back from Him. It doesn't sound like a mistake."

"Sure, for now." Harry agreed. "But Riddle will get it back." Harry said dejectedly.

Severus regarded Harry for a moment before he nodded curtly. "Yes he will," Severus agreed, "but not right away."

"They sealed the borders, I know. But how long will it last really?"

Severus nodded. "I'm not sure how long they can withstand an assault."

"Especially with Riddle at the helm," Harry mussed.

"Well, Riddle won't attend to it himself unless Morrow fails."

"Morrow is leading the charge?"

"No," Severus answered shaking his head. "It'll be someone else. Right now, he thinks that the only reason the French Resistance succeeded was because the Death Eaters in control of France were lax and stupid. He'll send lower Death Eaters first and when they fail, he'll send Morrow or Crouch."

"So they have some time," Harry sighed before leaning forward.

"But the Dark Lord is wondering who you are."

"Me specifically?" Harry asked surprised and more than a little worried.

"No. The Phoenixes and the Heirs," Severus corrected swiftly. "No one has any idea who they are. So far, it has just been rumors. But now, now the Dark Lord has actual proof that you are around. Your confrontation in Hogsmeade got rid of any doubt he still had left."

"Well, it was taking too long for him to hear of us." Harry quipped but he wasn't smiling.

"Don't get too cocky," Severus warned. "He is pissed that you are even calling yourself Hogwarts Heirs. Not to mention the fact that the mutt has the audacity to say he's Slytherin's heir…"

"So this will be interesting," Harry mussed. Severus nodded and they lapsed into silence for a moment. "Severus, was there something else?" Harry's tone was amused.

Severus stood up and put a hand in his robe pocket. He couldn't resist theatrically pulling out the vial of Basilisk venom and holding it out to Harry. "I managed to procure this from the Dark Lord for you."

Harry stared at the venom in his hand for a moment before rising and almost reverently taking it from Severus. "Thank you Sev!" Harry said enthusiastically a moment later. "This is what we have been waiting for. Now we can really get to work."

"Yes and you can stop gallivanting around Europe fighting other people's battles." Severus quipped and then paused in surprise and horror. He had not meant to say that out loud.

Harry spared him a quick smirk before nodding. "Yes, I quite agree."

"It's best if you don't let that sit for too long," Severus said as way of goodbye.

"Thank you Severus," Harry said again. Severus had to get back to the Dark Lord, he would be missed if he were gone for too long. Severus just inclined his head and left the library, heading back the way he came. Severus had made it to the Grand Staircase and was just about to start down it when Lauren came out of the door opposite of him.

"Severus!" She called and Severus looked over at her, a little shocked that she sounded so _happy_ to see him.

"What can I do for you?" Severus asked as she drew nearer. His tone was not unkind but not friendly either. He regretted it almost instantly for her warm smile wavered a little and her eyes grew uncertain.

"I-…" She paused uncertainly. "I'm just surprised to see you here is all. We don't have a meeting today."

"So I've already been informed. I procured something for Harry and I delivered it to him," Severus responded simply. He started down the stairs but incredibly soft and warm fingers touched his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait, I-. I'm sorry if I did something to offend you." Her vivid purple eyes were indeed showing surprise, sadness and a little unease. "I enjoy seeing you here. It's good for you to get out from Riddle's house every so often."

Severus eyes widened at first and then narrowed. "You enjoy seeing me here?" He asked in surprise.

"I do." She replied earnestly. Her grin came back full force and Severus had to note that it made her cheeks dimple. "I think we all benefit when you're around."

Sirius' words were still fresh in his mind and he scowled. "Not all of you."

"Oh come on Severus, you have to admit that it's got to be better here than with the Death Eaters and Riddle."

"Yes because every time I come here it's so much better." Severus snapped. "I don't get ridiculed or harassed here." Severus' tone was acidic and sarcastic.

Lauren's face faltered and she stepped back from the sudden biting tone that was coming from the potions master. "Sirius doesn't speak for all of us." She said a little fiercely after a moment.

"And yet you do not bother to stop him either." Severus shot back.

"I am not usually around when it starts." Lauren tried to explain looking alarmed.

"How convenient for you," Severus replied acidly. "Next time I'll try to make sure you're at least within hearing range before I let the mutt speak."

"I-."

"Why did you want to talk to me anyway? Did you want to ask me to make a certain potion for you? A love potions perhaps? Or maybe a beauty potion? Add another thing to my long list of chores?"

Lauren just gapped at him like a fish out of water for a moment before Severus turned on his heel and started down the stairs. Finally she found her voice and she angrily called after him. "What is it your time of the month?" Lauren snapped suddenly.

Severus faltered as her words registered. He turned sharply and looked at her in surprise and anger but she ignored it as she kept going.

"I just wanted to talk with you and invite you to dinner with me tonight. Perhaps if I'd have known you were going to be such a jerk I wouldn't have bothered to say hello."

She turned on her heel to go and Severus watched her march towards the door for a moment before finding his voice. He was determined to have the last word in this contest he suddenly found himself in. "So don't next time!"

She whirled back around and looked at him, her eyes flashing in anger, making Severus take an involuntary step back. He almost tripped and fell down the stairs because of it. Severus was suddenly aware that Lauren could channel her anger remarkably like Lily and it unnerved him.

"Don't presume to tell me what I can or cannot do Severus Snape." She announced before she walked through the door and slammed it shut behind her. Feeling completely lost and even a little regretful, Severus stood there for a moment before feeling a searing burn spread through his left forearm again. He hurriedly left the manor, heading back to the Dark Lord.

~RP~

Harry looked at the vial in his hand for a moment. The venom was clear and had a viscosity of water. It was easy to see how it could spread so fast in a victim's body. Harry closed his hand around it and waved his wand at the books on the table. They quickly floated up and replaced themselves in the proper shelf of the library.

Harry keyed his radio after the books replaced themselves. "Lily, James, are either of you near your study?"

"I am." Lily's voice replied. "I'm in it actually."

"Good." Harry couldn't hide the excitement that was creeping into his voice. He left the library as he replied, a grin spreading across his face. Harry ran down the last staircase and hung a right. His excitement getting the better of him, he didn't watch where he was going and managed to run headlong into something as he rounded the corner.

"Ow," Harry groaned and propped himself up on one elbow to see what he had run into. The what turned out to be a who Harry noted with surprise. Lauren was also on the ground, but on her side so she wasn't facing him. "Are you alright?" Harry asked as he put a hand to his head. When they had collided, he and Lauren had managed to bong heads pretty good.

"Yeah," Lauren's strained voice reached Harry's ears making him look closer at her. She had tear streaks coming down her cheeks and her eyes were red from rubbing. There was no way that was from running into each other.

"Lauren?" Harry asked in concern. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She tried to say but her sob gave her away.

Harry hopped to his feet before he extended his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. "Seriously Lauren, it's obvious you're upset. What's going on?"

"Severus is just a big jerk!" She exclaimed suddenly and tried to move away.

"Wait, wait!" Harry exclaimed and blocked her path. "What's going on?"

"I-, well you see-, Severus-, I-," Lauren rambled incoherently for a moment before she trailed off and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"You like him."

Her eyes widened in panic for a second before she sighed and nodded. She sat down on one of the many random benches that lined the hallways of Potter Manor. Harry sat down next to her and she stared at her lap as she talked. "I don't know how it started. Maybe back in Hogwarts. I'm the same age as James, Lily, Severus, and all of them."

"I knew that." Harry said gently. "But how did you grow to like Severus? Wasn't he practicing Dark Arts then?"

"He wasn't really," Lauren sighed softly. "But he's darkness was sort of attractive. He only had eyes for Lily at the time though."

"You've loved him for this long?"

"Yes, but I truly realized it only recently when I found out what he was doing against Riddle."

"You think being a spy is sexy?" Harry asked not sure if this was a great premise for the two to have a relationship based on.

"Not at all!" Lauren protested. "Severus is standing up for what is right. He's risking his life daily to bring Riddle down. He's one of the most courageous and brave men I know. He always has been. He was always nice to me in Hogwarts, even though I was also a Gryffindor. Severus is mature, handsome, and smart. He's a great man."

Harry smiled at her. "So why don't you tell him that?"

"You don't just tell Severus Snape that." She retorted rolling her eyes. "Besides," she huffed. "I sort of just tried."

"Sort of?"

"He went all ballistic on me." She explained.

Harry blinked in surprise as he thought he could imagine how a meeting like that would go. "Keep trying Lauren, he'll come around."

"I hope so." She sighed and then looked at Harry. "I'm worried about him."

"He's fine," Harry tried to assure her. "He's been doing this spy thing long enough-."

"Not that." Lauren interrupted shaking her head. "Severus doesn't believe he has anything to live for. Lily has found her soul mate in James. He's come to realize this, and he also has come to realize that Lily is like his sister, but he hasn't found love."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked impressed at her grasp of Severus.

"It's obvious by seeing the way he acts around Lily now. You should have seen him before when he was head over heels for her. Now he's so guarded, I think he's afraid to let anyone in. But I want to be there for him. If only he'd let me." She sighed and leaned her head against the wall.

Harry contemplated it for a moment. "You know, we'll get him to see the light. I'm sure of it. By the time Riddle is gone, Severus will realize that he's letting his life get wasted. It's time he started living." He turned to look at Lauren who was looking at Harry with wide eyes. He grinned and his eyes twinkled at her. "Don't fret Lore; Severus will realize how much of arse he's been sooner or later. And in the meantime, just keep letting him know you care."

Lauren gazed at the younger man for a moment before smiling softly. "Thanks Harry."

Harry patted her knee before standing up. "Anytime." He shot her a reassuring smile before he took off for Lily and James' study, making sure the vial of venom was safe in his pocket. Lily opened the door at the same time that Harry arrived and raised his fist to knock.

"Hello," Lily greeted with a smile. "So what can I do for you today?" She sounded like a merchant Harry noted with amusement.

"I would like to see the sword of Gryffindor if you please." Harry answered, his eyes glinting in amusement. Lily let him in, some confusion on her face. Harry made a beeline for the sword of Gryffindor that was sitting on the desk. Lily watched him pick it up and study it for a moment before laying it back on the desk. He held up the vial and Lily's eyes zeroed in on it.

"When did you get that?"

"Severus stopped by." Harry answered uncorking the vial extremely carefully. He knew that he couldn't get any on his skin or he was dead. Lily moved closer to watch but didn't ask any more questions knowing that Harry needed to concentrate.

Harry slowly and carefully poured the venom onto the blade, making sure that it touched the goblin steel from tip to hilt. Suddenly, the sword glowed and the venom seemed to seep into the blade, like it was being drawn into pores. When all the venom on the blade had been sucked in, the blade gave off a bright flash which caused Lily and Harry to step back and shield their eyes.

"Wow." Lily muttered and Harry nodded in agreement.

"So it's imbibed then?" Harry asked picking up the sword gingerly.

"I'm pretty sure that's a yes." She answered grinning.

Harry looked at his reflection in the gleaming blade before speaking, his tone soft yet excited. "Now we can get to work."

Lily smiled widely next to him. "Indeed."

~RP~

Harry came bounding down the stairs, pulling his shirt on as he went. He and Ginny had just gotten comfortable in bed when the panicked radio call had come in. From one of his many sources, Sirius had been alerted that the Death Eaters were attacking the home of Hestia Jones. The Death Eaters were still under the impression that the old members of the Order were helping the Phoenixes. As such, they would attack any known members of the old Orders, hoping to get information or anything that would lead to the downfall of the Flame.

This was the third time one of the old friends of the Marauders and everyone else had been attacked in two weeks. The difference today, and the reason why Harry was running, was significant. Riddle was with his two most vicious Death Eaters, Crouch and Morrow, and they were attacking Hestia. But that wasn't the reason that Harry was running pell-mell for the door either.

Harry skidded to a halt, nearly falling on his face his stop was so abrupt. Sirius was just donning his hood as Harry made his appearance. "Harry," Sirius commented and a grin appeared at Harry's state of dress and even messier than usual hair, "you and Ginny in the middle of something?"

"Where do you think you are going?" Harry asked completely ignoring Sirius' comment.

"To help Jones," Sirius replied like it was obvious. "Why are you not getting ready?" Sirius asked looking at Harry critically.

"We aren't going." Harry said shaking his head and feeling terrible that he was saying but knowing it was true all the same. By this time, others were also joining them in the hall. Ginny was standing on the stairs behind him watching, James and Lily paused at the foot of the stairs and Minnie and Luna at the top of the stairs.

Sirius looked at Harry in surprise for a full five seconds before he found his voice. "W-what? Harry!"

"Harry?" James asked uncertainly.

Harry turned to look at his friends. They could see the regret and sadness on his face as he spoke. "We're all exhausted. Lately we've been doing a lot of activities against Riddle and his Death Eaters. Riddle is there tonight and I cannot take him on again so soon."

"Scared Potter?" Sirius snapped in an annoyed voice.

"Sirius, there is no way we can go and help right now," Harry turned to him and argued.

"Those are our friends that are being attacked!" Sirius exclaimed angrily.

"Sirius, we are in no condition to do this. We are all tired and sore." Harry told him and folded his arms. "If we go now, we could all get hurt. If that happens than what do you think would become of this?" Harry gestured to the other Heirs who were looking at each other or Harry. "Jones has been in the Orders for a long time. She should be smart enough to get out of this situation on her own."

"You're going to leave her by herself?"

Harry swallowed. He knew that they were all thinking the same thing. It was killing him as well, but Harry knew a horrible but true rule. Sometimes, there were situations that you avoid. "Yes." Harry's tone was final, but most everyone could tell that Harry regretted this decision. It was killing him.

Ginny held her hand out for Harry and he grabbed it after looking at everyone with a look as if to say I'm sorry. Together, they made their way back up the stairs towards their room, everyone letting them pass without a word. Most everyone could see the logic in what Harry was saying. The Flame couldn't go to the aid of everyone who came under attack. Hestia was a good dueler and she was smart enough to get herself out of there.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sirius said as Harry disappeared from sight.

"He's right mate. We can't go come to the aid of everyone in the world." James said wrapping his arms around Lily and holding her close to him. They both liked Hestia but they knew Harry was right.

"James, if Riddle gets a hold of her-."

"Then nothing will happen to us." Minnie said cutting over him. "If it was a member of our organization that was getting attacked, that's one thing. But it's not." It was cold, but it was true.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how much Hestia has done for us in the past." Sirius snarled at her.

"That was then," Luna said softly. "Besides Sirius, Harry is tired. He needs to rest."

"So bloody what!" Sirius roared. "This is war! He can rest when Riddle is dead."

"Padfoot," James said a little sharper than he intended. "We haven't even started getting to the Horcruxes yet. You want Harry to tire himself now before we get to that? You heard the story; you know how difficult it is going to be soon."

"Besides, the only person here who has taken on Riddle is Harry. No one else is stepping up. He's there tonight Sirius. Are you ready to fight Riddle?" Minnie pointed out.

"I'll do it." Sirius said nodding up at her.

"And you would be trying to kill him." She pointed out.

"Damn right I'd try to kill him!" Sirius agreed angrily and then his eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"And you'd fail." Luna said softly. Sirius would attack Riddle trying to kill him which would make Sirius take unnecessary risks. Those risks would be the opening Riddle would be waiting for and it would be all he'd need. The Phoenixes knew that when it came to Riddle, Harry was really the only man for the job. He knew Riddle's style because he fought him before but also because he knew about the Horcruxes, so instead of trying to beat Riddle in their duels, he just tried to match Riddle. Harry's offense was defense, and it worked very well so far.

"We need to wait." James said and he and Lily turned and headed back to their suite.

Luna and Minnie looked at each other and then at Sirius before they too left for their rooms leaving Sirius standing in the foyer alone. Sirius closed his eyes and sighed as he sat on the bottom stair. He was upset with himself and with everyone else. Hestia was always friendly towards him and the other Marauders. She would join the Flame in a heartbeat if she could and Sirius strongly thought that they should go and help her. It would be the very least they could do.

He looked up as the door opened and Remus and Dora walked in, their faces flushed from the cold wind that had picked up. They had been out on the grounds and had missed the entire exchange. Sirius looked around to make sure everyone was gone as he stood up to greet the Lupins. "Sirius, what are you doing?" Dora asked smiling as she saw her friend and cousin before her.

"What's up Padfoot?" Remus asked as he saw that Sirius was dressed in his Heir robes.

"You two need to come with me right now," Sirius said hurriedly. "We have to go help a friend."

"What's going on?" Remus asked again.

"A couple Death Eaters are causing trouble. Harry asked me to go tell them to knock it off. I thought you two should come with me." Sirius lied easily.

Remus and Dora looked at each other and shrugged before nodding. Similar situations had happened before but usually the Heirs stuck together. "After you." Dora said. Sirius led the way out the door smirking at his clever actions, the two Lupins behind him looking a little uncertain but confident and not seeing his face. Unbeknownst to Sirius, on the landing above them, Fred and George saw the whole scene. As soon as the door closed, they looked at each other with worried faces.

"This is not good," Fred said reaching for his radio.

"Not at all," George agreed.

~RP~

"HE DID WHAT?" Harry roared into the radio.

"He took Remus and Dora and they headed to Hestia's." Fred repeated sounding like he was cringing away from the tiny electronic in his hand.

Harry closed his eyes and put his fist to his forehead as he sat on the edge of his and Ginny's bed. They had arrived not even a second ago from the rather long walk to their room. Ginny had just kept a firm grip on his hand the whole way here; making sure Harry knew she supported him no matter what had happened. "I knew I should have locked the damn door." Harry muttered.

"Harry, you have to go after him." Luna's voice came over the radio. "He's just as tired as any of us, if he gets caught-." She stopped abruptly, not wanting to say what they all knew.

"Right," Harry replied back and looked at Ginny. "James, meet me in the foyer."

"On my way," James' reply came almost instantly. Harry realized he was probably waiting for Harry to say so, heck, he was probably already on his way there.

"We're supposed to do things together." Ginny reminded him a little sternly.

"I know love," Harry replied grimacing as he rose. "But I've had a little bit more rest than you and Riddle is there."

"So?" She asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"So I just plan to get there, grab Sirius and get out." Harry answered. "No fighting if I can help it."

"Promise?" Ginny asked her husband, her eyes narrowed.

Harry nodded. "Promise."

~RP~

Nothing was going as it was supposed to Harry thought as he deflected a curse from Riddle's wand. They were supposed to apparate there, grab Sirius, Remus, and Dora, and apparate out. Instead, they had apparated into a warzone. The block was on fire, Harry did not see Hestia anywhere in sight, and Sirius, Remus, and Dora were dueling Morrow, Crouch, and Riddle. Riddle and Sirius were having a fight and it was abundantly clear that Sirius was losing. Harry and James had rushed in and Harry intercepted the duel between Riddle and Sirius. Riddle changed targets only because his hatred for the Gryffindor Heir was probably more than the Slytherin Heir at the moment since Harry had bested him earlier.

Right now, the two were throwing spells at each other so fast that if the others stopped to watch, they just saw a blur of lights, explosions, and debris fly through the air around them. Riddle pointed his wand at a lose brick in the street and made it fly straight for Harry's head. Harry changed it to dust and it swirled harmlessly around his face. Riddle scowled and waved his wand and suddenly several large pieces of debris were swirling above his head. He smiled at Harry coldly before they started sailing towards Harry. Harry took a few steps back, dodging the first couple rocks and then waved his wand. The rocks changed to a swarm of bees which flew back at Riddle. Riddle blew them away with a strong wind, but they came back. Riddle transfigured them to feathers but Harry transfigured the feathers back into rocks which rained down on Riddle's head. He managed to block them and quickly began his attack on Harry again.

"Crucio!" Riddle yelled and Harry dodged the dark spell.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry managed to dodge Riddle's killing curse.

"Aegrum!" Riddle yelled.

"Flipendo!" Harry countered.

"Crucio!"

Harry ducked the oncoming spell by hunkering down in a store front.

"Let's get out of here!" James' voice came over the radio to inform Harry. Harry wasn't able to acknowledge, he had to somersault away in order to dodge yet another of Riddle's curses but he got the message.

"Flipendo!" Harry shot back, succeeding in knocking Riddle to the ground. Harry breathed heavily for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Riddle looked at Harry with wide red eyes. Never had he been knocked to the ground so. Never had he been bested by the same man twice. Harry saw the murder in his eyes and knew that Riddle was waiting for him to make a mistake. It would be Harry's last if he did.

A noise to their right drew their attention. Sirius stood with his wand out just to Harry's left, watching the duel between Riddle and Harry. Before, he had been helping James duel Morrow, but now he just stood there. Harry looked back at Riddle in time to see him get a malicious grin on his face. He raised his wand and pointed it at Sirius. Harry started running before Riddle even uttered the spell.

"Angor!" Riddle yelled drawing all attention to him.

Sirius paled as he saw the spell heading for him. He knew what the curse was, he knew how deadly it could be. But suddenly Harry was diving in the way and a shield of what looked like pure white energy pulsed out of Harry and absorbed the dark curse. It also managed to knock out Riddle and the Death Eaters, leaving the Phoenixes alone.

Harry fell to the ground and didn't move.


	19. Taking a Moment to Breathe

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 18 – Taking A Moment To Breathe

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews! So here is the second chapter of the three I promised in these three days. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

_**Last Time: **__But suddenly Harry was diving in the way and a shield of what looked like pure white energy pulsed out of Harry and absorbed the dark curse. It also managed to knock out Riddle and the Death Eaters, leaving the Phoenixes alone. _

_Harry fell to the ground and didn't move. _

James was the first one to reach Harry, Sirius right behind him. Harry was unconscious, pale, and sweaty, but he was breathing. Albeit slowly. James felt his forehead tenderly at the same time as he felt for a pulse.

"Is he alright? It didn't hit him did it?" Sirius asked worriedly as Remus and Dora came running up to them too.

"Is he alright?" Remus asked as they slowed to a stop, concern lacing his voice.

"He's alive." James answered with relief looking at Sirius with sharp eyes. "But he needs a healer."

"I'll take him." Sirius offered making to bend down and scoop Harry into his arms.

James shot him a look that had Sirius backpedalling, gathered Harry into his own arms and stood up. "We need to go, now. Remus, make sure he gets home." James said to his friend and jerking his head at Sirius.

"Prongs," Sirius began still looking pale. "Ja-."

"Not now!" James snapped looking at Sirius with flashing eyes before he apparated away.

"Come on Padfoot, they'll be waking up soon and we don't want to be here for that." Remus said gently and Sirius nodded as he still gazed at the spot where James had disapparated from. Together, he, Remus, and Dora apparated for Potter Manor. They arrived on the grounds outside the house to see it was a swarm of activity. Dora pushed past Sirius and walked in first. She had a gash over her eye, the handiwork of Crouch Jr., but she wanted to see if Harry really was ok.

Remus walked in right behind Sirius, who was rather slow and reluctant to enter the house. When they entered the foyer, they saw Dora disappearing through the door that led to one of the many living rooms of Potter Manor. Together, the two friends walked through the door to see Harry had been laid on the couch and several worried witches fretting over him. James stood nearby, his arms comfortingly around Ginny whose eyes were trained directly on Harry. Audrey was running some tests with her wand and Lily was nearby, at the ready to summon some of the many potions she had on hand.

Finally Audrey straightened up and smiled in relief. "He's alright." She announced to the room at large. A collective breath was released as they realized they had all been waiting to hear those two words.

Lily got up from her position near Harry's head and ran a hand gently through his locks as Ginny kneeled next to him. "Why isn't he awake?" Lily asked as she stepped over to James.

"He's exhausted his magical core." Audrey replied. At Ginny's alarmed look she rushed to reassure her. "He must have released some powerful spell," Audrey guessed and looked at James.

"I've never seen it before." James said nodding. "A wave of pure white energy seemed to erupt from him and take on the curse. Then it knocked out every Death Eater and Riddle. It's what got us out of there."

Audrey nodded. "I suspected as much. That wave was the last of Harry's magical energy. So right now, it's rebuilding itself and while it replenishes itself, it has put Harry in a deep sleep, like a coma."

"When will he wake?" Ginny asked softly.

"Depends on how fast his magic is replenished. He is powerful which means he has more magic to rebuild. I assume it won't be for a day at least." Audrey told her softly and paused. "He'll wake when he's ready." She told her and patted Ginny's shoulder a moment before looking over at James. He had a wound on his arm that needed tending too, Dora had a gash above her eye, and Remus had a wound on his thigh. Sirius was exhausted and had a few bruises, but otherwise was fine. Harry had no other injuries so Audrey went to Dora first who had the worst wound of the three.

"What were you thinking?" Lily hissed as her eyes landed on Sirius.

His eyes traveled from Harry, who he had still been watching with some regret, to Lily. "I-I-." Sirius stuttered. He stopped speaking as Ginny gave Harry's forehead a kiss and then stood and turned to look at Sirius.

Her eyes were hard and the phrases if looks could kill ran through Sirius' mind. Her brown eyes were blazing. She clenched her fists and walked towards him surprisingly fast. She stopped less than a few inches away from him and Sirius found that while he was taller than her by a good few inches, he still cowered in front of her rage. "How dare you!" She yelled and then her hands shot forward, grabbing a fistful of robes at his chest. She moved fast, that was all Sirius could register as he suddenly found himself on his back at her feet. "Take a good look Sirius! This is your fault!" She yelled as drew her wand.

Sirius didn't even try to defend himself. He just laid there and watched as a spell formed on her lips and shot from her wand. Except someone was there at the last instant and the spell changed course; hitting the ground next to his head instead of his chest like she had been aiming. Sirius cringed away from it as the carpet smoked. Minnie and Luna were doing their best to restrain Ginny as she fought to get at him and physically pummel him. Sirius climbed to his feet and was suddenly aware of James grabbing a fistful of his robes and pulling him out of the room and out of sight of Ginny. Remus was right behind them, making sure that Sirius went with James and that Ginny didn't go after Sirius.

James didn't say a word to Sirius as he hauled him out of the room and towards their destination. Sirius recognized that his best mate was pissed off and didn't say a word either. It was all he could do to keep up with James' fast pace but Remus' footfalls behind him told him that the Marauders were going to have one of their conversations. Finally James stopped outside one of the empty rooms and pulled open the door. He pushed Sirius inside first and Remus quickly slipped in before James stepped in and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Gesh Prongs, you got a problem?" Sirius asked a little annoyed at the treatment.

"Yeah I do." James said stepping up to Sirius and putting his face in his friend's face. "What the bloody hell were you thinking Sirius?"

"I wanted to help!" Sirius answered angrily and stepping back from James.

"Some help! Now Harry is out of commission for a few days!" James shouted back.

"He'll be fine!" Sirius argued. "Audrey said so. Ginny-."

"Ginny is worried sick!" James cut in. "Harry promised her he wouldn't get hurt but because of your actions he's laying on the couch in a coma!"

"It's not my fault that he jumped in front of that damn curse!" Sirius shot back. "I didn't ask him to!"

"Yes you did!" James yelled back. "You asked him to when you agreed to join this organization."

"Well if that's the case than so did you and yet why am I the one being yelled at here?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Because you're the one that acted irrationally and stupidly!" James shot back poking Sirius in the chest.

"Get off me!" Sirius shouted at James and raised his fist.

"Alright that's enough!" Remus shouted at the two and quickly moved between the two men. They separated from each other but looked at each other with anger. "Sirius, James is right. You acted stupidly today."

"Forgive me that I wanted to help our friend." Sirius spat at the werewolf. "Something that I thought that you two, of all people, would understand."

"We do understand Sirius," Remus assured him. "But we also know that there are times and places."

"Oh so some people we can save and some people we tell them that we're sorry but they aren't on our list today?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"If we have to," James shot back. "Jones wasn't even there. From the looks of it, she's been long gone. Probably at Helga's End. It was just a trap to get us out in the open where Riddle could strike."

"If Riddle can duel us twice in one day than we should be able to too." Sirius growled looking angrily at both Remus and James.

"And if we keep going at this pace, we're all going to be burned out when the big battle finally comes."

"When will that be?" Sirius asked rounding on Remus. "When will Harry decide it's time to go after the fucking Horcruxes?"

"He just got the poison from Severus. The sword has been coated." James told him crossing his arms. "I doubt Harry will want to delay much longer."

"How do you know this? And why hasn't he said anything?"

"Because he's been kind of busy lately," James retorted. "You know, dueling Riddle, saving your neck, dueling Riddle, running this organization, and, oh yeah, dueling Riddle."

"Why do we just have Harry dueling Riddle? We're Heirs, we should be able to take him."

"Because Harry's fought Riddle before-."

"Not here!" Sirius protested.

"_And_ because Harry remembers that there are Horcruxes to be accounted for and destroyed yet."

"I am well aware of that." Sirius said coldly.

"Then act like it Sirius!" James retorted.

"This is a waste of time," Sirius huffed and moved for the door only to be tackled by James. James wrestled his friend to the floor and they ended up with James sitting on Sirius' chest.

"Listen to me and listen closely Sirius," James said looking at his best mate in the eye, his face and tone deadly serious. "Harry doesn't belong in this reality. He and Ginny never _had_ to help us. They did because they realized that our lives could have been theirs had Harry failed. Their knowledge and insight has gotten us this far. We're this close from destroying the Horcruxes and being rid of Riddle for good. We're this close from winning. We're a small group, because the bigger the group, the more leaks there are. The less people who know about Harry the better, hence these robes. There's a reason for everything we've done so far. We didn't have the venom, so instead we distracted Riddle by disrupting the auctions and wreaking havoc on the Death Eaters."

"Now we have the venom so we can start destroying the Horcruxes," Remus said crouching down by James and Sirius and looking the latter in the eye as well. It made Sirius shift attention from James to Remus. "And while we do that, the girls will keep attacking the slave auctions, we'll still take on the Death Eaters, and we'll make Riddle think that we are just slowly retaking our world from him. When the Horcruxes are gone, the only obstacle left will be Riddle himself. We're almost there Sirius."

James climbed off of Sirius and stood over him, Remus at his side. "You're one of the four Heirs of Hogwarts," James said and offered his friend his hand. "Together, we're an unbeatable team. But we need to _be_ a team."

Sirius eyed James before sighing and nodding. He grasped James' hand and James hauled him to his feet. Together the Marauders headed towards the door but James stopped them before they left. "I'd stay away from Ginny for awhile if I were you."

~RP~

Harry woke up and in a panic. He sat up suddenly, his hand groping for his wand and his eyes searching for Riddle.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Ginny called out to him and captured his face between her hands. "You're alright. You're safe." She chanted it over and over until Harry calmed down and realized that there was no immediate threat.

He swallowed and blinked before he realized that he was on his and Ginny's bed in their room and not back in the street with the burning buildings or a psychotic Riddle who was trying to kill him. "Safe," Harry repeated as he ran a hand over Ginny's still on his face.

"Safe." She confirmed nodding and smiling in relief.

"Sirius? Riddle? James?" Harry asked looking around.

"Sirius, James, Remus, and Dora are all fine and safe. They got out of there with only a few cuts and bruises. Riddle isn't going to be bothering us today. You, on the other hand, decided that nearly giving me heart failure was your task for the evening."

"What happened?"

"According to James," Ginny explained patiently, "you threw yourself in the way of a curse heading towards Sirius. As you did, you threw off some sort of pure energy and it drained the last of your magical energy. It knocked them all out, allowing you guys to get out of there, but it also made you drop into a coma to rebuild it."

Harry blinked as he took it all in and he suddenly remembered throwing himself in front of the curse that was heading toward Sirius and the shielding spell he had performed. "Oh." Harry muttered as he leaned back against the pillows. "I remember now." Harry looked around and made to sit up.

Ginny watched him worriedly. "What are you doing Harry?"

"I've got to find Sirius." Harry answered pushing aside the bedcovers.

"But, he's alright Harry, I just told you."

"Not to check if he's alright," Harry told her shaking his head and moving to put his feet on the floor. "To kill him." He growled.

Ginny blinked once before laughing and pushing him back into the bed. "That would count as an overexertion and it's been dealt with. Remus and James had a …conversation with him."

"Did they throttle him for me?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Ginny giggled. "I think James took care of it." She told him grinning. They lapsed into silence for a moment and Ginny looked at him in concern. "You feeling alright love?"

Harry did a little inventory and found that he was a bit sore and incredibly tired yet. It wasn't a physical tired or a mental tired, but felt like his magic was tired. From what Ginny had said that made sense though. "Yeah, just a bit tired still."

"Still?" Ginny asked in surprised.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Well three and a half if you count the night you got back here." Ginny said.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes. "Why do I always have to do this the hard way?" He asked rhetorically.

Ginny grinned and raised her wand. He watched as her patronus left their room and looked at her wanting an explanation. "Everyone's been worried about you." She explained smiling. "When you didn't wake yesterday, Audrey ran a few tests and thought that maybe you needed a little bit more time."

"Guess she was right."

"Indeed," Ginny agreed. "So I'm just letting them know that you're awake and all right."

"You couldn't have let me get some more sleep first?" Harry whined jokingly.

Ginny moved onto the bed and scooted so that she lay snuggled deep in Harry's arms. "Why do you think I told them that you're alright?"

Harry chuckled, the rumbling in his chest music to her ears. She grinned and together they fell asleep.

~RP~

Severus was in the potions lab near his quarters in Hogwarts. He was trying to concoct a poison he could successfully administer to Nagini. It was slow going though, for while making the poison could be easy, actually getting her to eat it would be near impossible. The snake roamed freely and hunted her own food. She also had good sense of smell and masking the scent of poison would be incredibly hard. There was little hope that Severus would be able to get the concoction anywhere near the snake. However he was still trying because he wanted to be doing something to get rid of the damn Horcrux he saw every day.

"_Hello my friends of the magical community! I'm glad that you have tuned into us tonight. This is I'm Riddler, coming to you live from the safety of our Citadel_." Severus looked up at the ceiling in surprise. He wasn't aware it was already that time of night.

"_And I'm Renegade, ready to update you with the latest news." _The radio show was still being piped into Hogwarts and the Death Eaters had discovered that it played everywhere. Severus suspected that the castle must have a hand in what was going on, for he was not responsible and no one, not even the Dark Lord, could figure out how to get the program to stop.

"_Take it away Renegade." _

"_I do not know if you have heard the news yet or not, but the Heirs of Hogwarts have led a successful raid against the city of Paris. With the help of the French _Resistance_, they were able to drive the Death Eaters who were in control of the city and their supporters out._ _The French Resistance is now in control of Paris and the Wizarding citizens of Paris have been stepping up to help the Resistance members." _

Severus snorted. Their raid was successful alright; the Dark Lord was more pissed off now than Severus had ever seen him before.

"_There were a few casualties in the French Resistance during the raid, and let us take a moment to remember them_."

"…" Severus bowed his head and stopped his stirring for a moment. He was free to display his emotions here. The only other person that could get into his lab was the Dark Lord and he rarely came.

"_We have been requested to make a plea to any French citizens, or other resistance members in other surrounding countries, to head to Paris and get ready to defend from the counter attack that we all know is coming_."

"_Indeed. We wish the Parisians and French the best of luck_."

Severus silently added his wish of luck to that as well as he thought about what the Dark Lord was likely to do next.

"_Oh and did you hear Riddler?_"

"_Hear what Renegade?_"

"_Snake Face and the Gryffindor Heir dueled last night_."

Severus looked up from his brewing. He had heard this story, albeit from Morrow, so he was interested in hearing what had really happened. Severus still didn't know why they were there.

"_I didn't hear that! What happened?_"

"_Well, Snake Face is still alive, but the Gryffindor Heir managed knock him to the ground before he left_."

"_Yes_!" Riddler cheered. "_So what is that, Snake Face zero, Gryffindor 1?_"

"_Actually, it's Gryffindor 2, Snake Face 0." _Renegade corrected gleefully_. "According to our sources at least_."

Severus chuckled. The Twins' habit of calling the Dark Lord Snake Face had come to anger the Dark Lord so much that if he heard that name uttered he went into a blind rage. Severus had seen villagers using it and one of the braver individuals of the revel the night before had used it to the Dark Lord's face. She was dead now, but it showed the witches and wizards of the magical community were starting to fight the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

"_Where did this battle take place?_"

"_It happened last night outside the home of Hestia Jones. Her home was being attacked by Death Eaters and Snake Face himself. By the time the Phoenixes arrived, there was no sign of Jones but the Slytherin and Gryffindor Heirs arrived in time to teach Snake Face a lesson before they left_."

"_I wish we could hear from the Gryffindor Heir," _Riddler mussed wishfully_. "Hear firsthand about these epic duels_."

"_Well, we won't be able to talk to the Gryffindor Heir today, but we do have another special guest today_."

"_Who_?"

"_You'll never guess._" Renegade teased.

"_Well I could seeing as I can see her myself._" Riddler pointed out sounding amused.

"_Yes but the listeners won't be able to_."

There was a pause where Severus could imagine the two radio hosts looking at each other.

"_You don't want to guess?_" Renegade pleaded.

"_Not really, no_."

Severus could picture him shaking his head as he answered.

"_But_," Renegade paused, "_pleeeaaase?_" He drew out the word in an attempt to get his way.

"_No_."

"_Oh come on, just one name_."

"_Get on with it Renegade_!" Riddler yelled.

"_Alright fine." _Renegade huffed. "_Our guest tonight night, is none other than Redwood herself_."

"_Who?"_ Riddler asked in surprise.

Severus shared his confusion. He didn't know anyone by that code name.

"_Oh sorry, the Hufflepuff Heir!"_ Renegade amended and announced with a flourish.

Severus eyes' widened as he stopped stirring completely and listened intently. None of the Death Eaters knew Luna so she wouldn't be recognized, which was probably why Luna was on the program, but still, it made Severus a little wary that she was flaunting herself in front of the Dark Lord so. Right now, Severus knew, the Dark Lord was upstairs listening to this broadcast growing angrier with every spoken word.

"_Hello boys_." Severus recognized Luna's dreamy voice immediately. "_How are you two on this fine evening_?"

"_We are doing pretty good my lady_. _We are honored to have you on our show tonight_."

"_The honor is my mine Riddler, Renegade. I'm a huge fan_."

"_Really? It's only been a few shows_."

"_Hmm, you're right. But still, I can say that I've loved your program since the beginning_."

"_So anyway would you like to tell us a little bit about the Paris raid?_"

"_No, not really_." Luna answered dreamily and Severus actually chuckled.

"_Pleeeeaaaaase?_" This time both the twins chimed in and Severus could just imagine the pouting looks on their faces.

"_Oh okay_." She answered with a breathy sigh. "_What would you like to know?_"

"_What was it like?_"

"_Did you encounter stiff resistance?_"

"_Where did the fight take place?_"

"_Did Muggles see you?_"

"_Are your dueling robes custom made?_"

"_What are your next plans?_" The Twins peppered her so fast with questions which only ended when laughter started. Luna was laughing, and her laughter was infectious. Severus raised his eyebrow and glanced up at the ceiling at that wondering if the goal was to make people laugh.

"_Are you laughing at us?_" Riddler asked pretending to be affronted.

"_Why of course!_" Luna laughed. "_Who else would I be laughing at?_"

"_Why Riddler, I don't know if we should invite her back to our show again. She seems to like laughing at us_."

"_I don't know Renegade,_ _I think we might have to if the listeners like her_."

"_Ooo, I hope they do_." Luna said sincerely.

"_I'm sure they do my Lady. So, let's get back to our questions_."

"_Alright, but one at a time this time boys. I can't keep up with you two._"

"_What was it like_?"

"_Oh Paris is an amazing city. You wouldn't believe the things we saw."_

"_Well yes, but what about the battle? What was that like?"_

"_Oh. Loud. And messy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Explosions."_

"_Really?"_ Riddler's voice was sarcastic.

"_Yes_." Luna's wasn't.

There was a pause for a moment before Renegade spoke in an incredulous voice. "_Are you going to keep answering in one word answers?_"

"_Only if you keep asking me one word questions_," Luna replied sounding just as incredulous. Severus couldn't help but laugh at that.

"_What was the battle plan?"_

"_We worked with the French Resistance to recapture the magical quarter and throw out Snake Face's Death Eaters. Our goal was to move fast but to keep our casualties to a minimum."_

"_And how about the French Resistance? Where they a group you'd work with again?"_

"_We'd probably work with them again,"_ Luna answered after a moment. _"But before we do that, we need to work on things here at home first."_

"_Like what?"_

"_You'll just have to wait and see."_

"_Well, anything you want to say to our listeners tonight_?" Riddler asked.

"_Stay strong, stay safe, and look out for each other_." Luna told them sincerely.

"_Good advice_." Renegade commented.

"_Ishtar, anything you'd like to say tonight?"_ Severus looked up at the ceiling and slowed his stirring as he thought about Lauren. For some unfathomable reason he felt a little guilty at the way he had left things with her the last time he had seen her. Lauren, aka Ishtar on the Twins' program, was a constant fixture now. She acted as a liaison of sorts for the Phoenixes and the Twins so usually she was present.

"_Just to remind people to keep practicing those wand movements and spells. Never know when they might come in handy." _

"_Indeed."_

"_Oh, and to those people who can't believe what we have done so far, I'd just like to tell them that today's accomplishments were yesterday's impossibilities."_

Severus grinned at the less than subtle reminder of what she had said about things being impossible before on the Twins' program. That remark was meant for the Death Eaters and Severus knew they would not be happy to be reminded of it.

"_Well said Ishtar."_

"_Thank you both for joining us tonight."_

"_It was our pleasure." Luna answered for them. _

"_Alright, well until next week my friends, this is Riddler_."

"_And Renegade._"

"_Saying goodnight and remember_…"

"…_be safe_."

Severus thought about what he had heard and resumed his stirring. The Dark Lord would likely be calling a meeting tonight after this but until then, Severus had a few hours. He checked the consistency of the potion and let it simmer for awhile.

~RP~

Severus was right. The meeting had been called. He took his proper place in the Inner Circle and waited for it to begin. Since the broadcast, everyone was talking about what the Twins had said. For the most part, everyone shared the longing to find and kill the Twins themselves because they believed that if they did that they'd have the favoritism of the Dark Lord. Severus knew better. The Dark Lord would be pleased after a time, but the two had pissed him off so much that he wanted the honor to kill them himself.

The talking died as the Dark Lord swept into the Great Hall, his robes billowing and his red eyes flashing in what Severus could only describe as hatred. Nagini slithered in behind him, her forked tongue tasting the air and likely sensing the immediate mood change in the room. The Death Eaters all cowered some when the Dark Lord made his appearance. They all stood and bowed to him as he stopped in front of his throne, the one chair that Dumbledore used to sit in.

"Why does this broadcast still operate?" The Dark Lord asked the room at large. "I seem to remember giving the order that it would never do a second. And yet it keeps coming."

"My lord-." Lucius Malfoy tired to speak and explain but the Dark Lord raised his wand and hit Malfoy with a crucio. Malfoy fell to the floor writhing in pain before the Dark Lord let the curse up.

"I do not want excuses Lucius!" The Dark Lord spat standing up. "I want results. You have one week to find and destroy them." The Dark Lord ordered and then sat down. Everyone followed suit and Malfoy gingerly picked himself up from the floor and sat down as well. Some of his muscles were still experiencing spasms though. "Crouch, report."

"My lord, I have gone and visited our old spies in the Order for information," Crouch started. "They have nothing to tell me about this Phoenix Flame. They haven't been invited to join and when they approach the group to offer their membership they are turned down."

"Are your spies known to them?" The Dark Lord asked sharply.

"No my lord," Crouch replied shaking his head. "They report that the same answer is giving to everyone who tries to join."

"You're telling me that you have nothing to tell me about them?" The Dark Lord asked quietly and in his most deadly voice.

Crouch swallowed before nodding once. The Dark Lord crucioed him as well and then turned to Morrow. "Report!"

"My lord, I have been unsuccessful in finding out where the headquarters of the Phoenix Flame is. I know it is not Black's house, nor the Potter's home though."

"You know where these places are located?" The Dark Lord asked sharply.

Morrow dipped his head. "I know the general area my Lord. They are protected by Fidelius charms still-."

"So how do you know if that's not the headquarters for sure you moron?" The Dark Lord screeched and he raised his wand to torture yet another Death Eater but Morrow quickly explained before his wand fell.

"My sources who were in the old Order tell me that those places are abandoned!"

The Dark Lord paused for a moment and then let the curse fall anyway. As Morrow twitched on the floor, the Dark Lord scowled at his gathered Death Eaters. "They could be lying you fools!" He hissed. His eyes turned to Severus and Severus mentally steeled himself for what was coming.

"Report Severus."

"I have nothing to report my lord."

"How about your potions? How are they coming? Did the venom help?"

"Unfortunately it didn't work my lord." Severus answered hanging his head like he was disappointed in himself for failing with a potion.

"Well what do you need?"

"My lord?" Severus asked in surprise.

"What do you need to make the potion work?"

Severus paused for a moment before answering. "Some ingredients from the apothecary in Diagion Alley perhaps. Although, it may just be a dud potion." Severus allowed.

"Go get the ingredients and get to work. I want that potion ready for when we capture one of the Phoenixes."

"Yes my lord." Severus answered inclining his head.

"Oh and Severus, I want you to get close to the Potters."

"My lord?" Severus asked in surprise. Everyone knew about the relationship he and Lily had in Hogwarts but they were also under the impression that since the Dark Lord had tried to kill her and her husband, Severus had not spoken to them.

"I know it has been a long time, but try to get back in touch with Lily Potter. Rekindle your friendship, seduce her, anything. Then you'll kidnap her and bring her to me so we can bring James to his knees."

Severus paused for just a moment before he nodded. "Yes my lord."

"Good. Now Wormtail, when was the last time you were in touch with your dear friends?" The Dark Lord's voice was cold and mocking.

"Not since the Order of the Wolf fell my Lord," Pettigrew squeaked.

"Get back in touch with them and lure them out. I want them dead. When they were with the Order they were a team that gave you all trouble. I want them dead and gone."

"My Lord, what if I succeed in getting James out first?"

"I want Potter here before me. If anyone kills him without my permission, you'll suffer the same fate." The Dark Lord answered glaring at them all.

"My Lord, what about, what about Lily?" Pettigrew asked, his eyes darting to Severus whose eyes contracted and grew darker but that was the only reaction Severus showed.

The Dark Lord paused and considered it. He had also seen Severus' reaction and he knew his history between the two. He finally came up with an idea and smirked, he knew it would make the two compete against each other and would likely create results as well. "If you draw her and her husband out before Severus can you can keep her to do with as you wish." Severus looked up sharply as the Dark Lord turned towards Severus. "And the same goes with you my friend."

"Thank you my Lord," Pettigrew and Severus thanked the Dark Lord. Pettigrew's eyes shone with excitement and Severus kept his calm and collected mask in place. On the inside he was disgusted with Pettigrew's actions and terrified of the Dark Lord's plans.

"I have noticed that the Phoenixes have been silent for the past few days." The Dark Lord mussed. "The last time we saw them was outside the house of that Order member."

"Why have they gone silent?" Rodulphus asked suddenly.

"It does not matter. What matters now is that they are hiding in likely fear of me." The Dark Lord announced and several Death Eaters nodded in agreement. Severus would wonder later how the Dark Lord had come to that conclusion. He knew that the Phoenixes had been busy lately, so busy that Severus was sure this inactivity was more of a taking a moment to breathe instead of hiding as the Dark Lord insisted. "Get your stuff together," he announced suddenly. "We are going to take Paris back."

"My lord, what about sending Morrow, myself, or Crouch to do it first? I'm sure they can break down the wards for you." Bellatrix asked breathlessly.

"If I wanted another failure," the Dark Lord snapped, "I would." The Dark Lord told her coldly and then glared at everyone. "I want everyone here ready to go. Severus, can you leave now and get your ingredients or are they closed?"

Severus quickly debated with himself. The apothecary would open for him any time since they knew he served the Dark Lord and they didn't want the Dark Lord's displeasure. This was the opening the younger man needed to get into the castle. Almost all the Death Eaters would be with Riddle trying to take Paris back.

"I can go now my lord."

"Fine then, do that and then work on your potion for a time." The Dark Lord surprising Severus, that wasn't what he thought the Dark Lord was going to say. Everyone else, get ready to go. We leave tomorrow." The Dark Lord swept from the meeting, leaving his Death Eaters behind him.

Severus quickly made his way down to his quarters locked his door behind him. He erected a few spells and wards that would let him know if anyone came down to see him. Once he was secured, he pulled out the two way parchment he had and wrote a single message to Harry before tapping his bracelet to let the other know there was a message waiting for him.

Twenty minutes later, Severus felt his bracelet grow warm and he checked the message. He recognized Harry's handwriting almost immediately.

_I'll be there. _


	20. Gone Horcrux Hunting

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 19 – Gone Horcrux Hunting

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **I ran out of time yesterday so I didn't get the chance to upload the newest chapter. Sorry. But at least I'm only a day late this time! So here's the newest chapter. Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews so far!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry and Ginny knew it was time to get cracking on the Horcruxes. They had accomplished a lot in the time they had been in this reality, but if they wanted Riddle gone, the Horcruxes had to go. While news of Slughorn's death had come as a blow, he had confirmed for them that Riddle had made the Horcruxes and that he had made seven. Aberforth had told them useful information regarding Riddle and the Death Eaters that let Harry accurately guess how he would be reacting to the newest resistance. Paris proved that they were a group that was not like the ones before it. The Heirs had come out and said that they were here and they were not standing for Riddle. The Muggle technology they were using let them to adapt and react to situations so fast, Severus reported that the Death Eaters were whispering that the Phoenixes were inhuman. The Twin's radio show was giving the magical people of the world the hope they needed to start resisting Riddle and the Death Eaters. But the final piece of the puzzle that would really let them hunt the Horcruxes had only just arrived. Severus showed up with the Basilisk venom.

Harry and Ginny had spent long hours talking about which Horcruxes to go after first and last. James, Sirius, Minnie, Luna, and Remus had weighed in on the subject as well, but in the end, the two had finally decided the order they would destroy the Horcruxes together. The first to go would be the ring from the Gaunt home. Harry knew that Riddle would be the least concerned about that one since he thought no one knew of the familial connection. The second one would be the locket, since they knew where it was and Harry was confident he could get to it. The next two were up to Severus, since it depended on him to learn the information. Hopefully, if everything went to plan, the diary and the diadem would be next. The inkwell would also be around that same time, barring Harry, Ginny, and the others discovered the hiding spot for it. The last two to go would be the cup and Nagini. Harry was willing to change up the order on which were destroyed and when, except for the last two. On this point, Harry was firm. He knew that once they got the cup, Riddle would catch on to what was happening. In fact, Harry was dreading getting the cup since it would broadcast their intentions as soon as the Goblins told the Death Eaters. Nagini would become the most protected of them all and the mission to destroy her would become that much more difficult.

Harry had been forced to stay in bed by Ginny and Audrey for another day after he had woken up. They all took two more days off, bringing the total to four days that the Phoenixes hadn't done anything against the Death Eaters and Riddle. Finally feeling like he was back in tip top shape, and getting the all clear from Audrey, Harry decided it was time to go after the first Horcrux. He had shown the others the sword which he had imbibed and he and Ginny made plans for the next day. While he and Ginny went after the Horcrux, the Heirs would be attacking a several stores owned by Death Eaters. Harry thought that having the Heirs out causing a ruckus with the Death Eaters would provide a distraction so that Riddle wouldn't come visiting his Horcrux sites while Harry and Ginny were getting them. The chances that he would come were next to nothing, but Harry, and the rest of the Phoenixes, felt more comfortable having his attention focused elsewhere.

Right now, Harry and Ginny were getting ready to go. Harry pulled on his robes that the girls had made for him and grinned. The robes were set to the 'Leader of Phoenix Flame' as the girls tended to call it. Ginny was likewise dressed, her robes looking brilliant on her as always. Harry had a backpack on; he planned on putting the ring inside when they got it. It also held some extra batteries for the radios in case, some emergency food rations, and Muggle first aid items. They had discovered that sometimes, it was just easier to slap a band aid on a wound and deal with it later instead of trying to find a place safe enough to perform a complicated healing spell. Ginny also had a backpack which held the same things. It had become practice for everyone to take a backpack when out on missions. The Heirs wore some extra pouches on their belts that held these same items instead of a backpack. Harry could do either; his backpack shrunk to a pouch when he switched roles.

When the two Potters were ready, they left Potter Manor and apparated away to land near Marvalo Gaunt's home, the place that Harry remembered from visiting the memory with Dumbledore. They were standing in a country lane bordered by high, tangled and wild hedgerows. They were a lot wilder than Harry remembered seeing them in the memory he and Dumbledore had once visited. Ginny and Harry already had their wands out, so they didn't need to draw them, but Harry tightened his grip all the same, already feeling on edge.

He looked left and then right, not seeing a soul in sight. He nodded to Ginny and they started down the lane. They were both feeling the exhilarating edge of the hunt, this being the first Horcrux they went after, but Harry was still wary. He was sure there would be a major defensive spells guarding the ring and its hiding place. Harry's eyes fell on the dilapidated wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road and read the words he knew would be there:

_GREAT HANGLETON, 5 MILES _and_ LITTLE HANGLETON, 1 MILE_

Harry and Ginny set off on the branch that went towards Little Hangleton. They walked down the lane, curving to the left and falling away, sloping steeply down a hillside just like Harry remembered. The view that greeted them was not like Harry remembered though. Harry remembered seeing a village nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible. Across the valley, set on the opposite hillside, was supposed to be a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn.

"Harry?"

"Get down Ginny," Harry told her softly as he sank to his knee. He gazed out at the village with trepidation. The village was there, but it was obviously abandoned. All the buildings looked deserted, the manor looked run down and forgotten. The lawn was un-mowed and unkempt, the height of the grass reaching almost to the first floor windows.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. She had moved so that she was crouched right beside him.

"It looks different." Harry answered as he took in the view.

"It looks abandoned." She commented looking out at the village and manor.

"That's the point. It's supposed to be a Muggle village." Harry replied.

"Oh." Ginny was still confused at the problem though. "But what are you worried about?"

Harry pointed to the manor and looked at his wife. "You see that manor?"

"The one that looks like no one has lived in for generations?"

"Yeah, that one." Harry answered grinning a little at her attempt at a joke. "That's Riddle Manor."

Ginny realized what Harry was getting at right away. "You don't think… Harry, he's not there now? Is he?"

"No. He's living it up in Hogwarts. He's probably worked long and hard to forget about that place. But, it doesn't look quite as bad as the rest of town, meaning that there must have been someone staying there at one point."

"We'll have to ask Severus." Ginny said and then looked around. "Let's quit standing around. Where is the Hor- thing?" Ginny asked. She changed words because she suddenly thought it wasn't such a good idea to utter the word in such vicinity to Riddle's ancestry.

Harry knew what she was thinking and pointed down the lane. "We have to go that way. Keep a look out for any traps, alarms, or spells Gin."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ginny muttered before she followed Harry down the hill. They broke into a reluctant trot due to the steep downward slope until the lane curved to the right and they reached the gap in the overgrown hedge. Albeit, the gap was almost closed and Harry pushed his way through having doubts at first that this was correct.

"Through here." Harry confirmed when he realized that this was indeed the way they needed to go. He checked to be sure there wasn't a trap waiting for them before pressing on.

Ginny followed him onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and even wilder hedgerows than those they had left behind. The path was as crooked, rocky, and potholed as Harry remembered, but probably even more so. It was made even more treacherous, sloping downhill, like before. The path was overgrown, grass rising to knee height, and tree branches starting to overlap each other and creating obstacles in their path that made Harry have to brush bust to take just a few steps. The path was heading for the patch of dark trees a little below them, where Harry knew the house would be.

They reached the copse where the house was supposed to be and looked around. If Harry had thought the old trees were a tangle before, it was nothing to what it was now. The only reason Harry saw the house was because he knew where it was supposed to be. Even then, he had some difficulty finding it. The walls were mossy and there were only a few roof tiles left, the rafters being visible nearly everywhere. Nettles grew all around it, their tips even with the middle of the windows, which were tiny and coated with years of grime. Ginny had no idea what she was looking at until Harry showed her.

"That's a house? Are you kidding me?" Her tone conveyed her disgust.

"It's a house that's been forgotten about and abandoned for years." Harry answered moving a little closer.

"Why didn't he disillusion the house or put some spell on it so you couldn't see it?" Ginny asked curiously following Harry closely.

"Probably because he didn't need to," Harry answered. "You couldn't see it until I pointed it out to you. I almost didn't see it and I knew where to look."

Ginny conceded the point, realizing that the natural cover was probably the best. Someone looking for signs of magic wouldn't be able to find it right away, and that would make their quest harder. The path leading here was hard enough to take that it might deter a normal person from continuing on it. Plus the house looked so unsafe that Ginny figured that if any Muggles did stumble on it, they would probably not go inside.

Harry reached the door and paused looking at it curiously. There was a rusty old nail stuck to the door and just resting on it was the jawbone of what Harry presumed to be a snake. "What the heck is that for?" Ginny asked surprised seeing the bone as well and wondering what it once was.

"Don't ask." Harry answered while he opened the door carefully. He stood on the threshold for a moment, eyes searching and his wand scanning for traps or anything sinister waiting for them before stepping inside.

"Are you sure it's safe in here?" Ginny whispered as she stood on the doorstep watching Harry.

Harry looked at her with an eyebrow arched as if to ask her if she really needed to ask that question. He looked around at the inside of the house. The three tiny rooms were only just discernable. The two doors that lead off the kitchen/living room were hanging by their hinges. The armchair was heap of dust, fabric, and springs. The fireplace had bricks laying before it that had obviously fallen out at some point in the house's decay. The kitchen table was being propped up by two legs on the left side. The right had given out some time ago to either age or something else. The oven door was hanging open and it seemed to have collapsed in on itself. The dust on the floor and surfaces was at least six inches thick, Harry's footprints clearly visible. "Just don't touch anything." Harry said only half joking.

"Um, no problem," Ginny assured him as she looked around. "So where is it?"

"Dumbledore said that it was protected by powerful enchantments and that there is a terrible curse placed on the ring."

"Great."

"He also said that he pulled it from the ruins of this house."

"Meaning it wasn't still standing when he found it?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it was like this when he found it." Harry said gesturing at the house around them. He waved his wand as he stood in the middle of the kitchen/living room and felt a pull towards the fireplace. "Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"There are magical signs of concealment in the fireplace." Harry answered moving closer to take a look.

"Ah. Strong?"

"Unbelievably so," Harry answered.

"So that's a good thing?"

"Well we are definitely on the right track." Harry said as he squatted next to the fireplace and muttered a few more spells. After a few moments of muttering and colored flashes, Harry finally stood back up and looked at Ginny. "I'm going to need your help love."

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny asked moving to stand next to him.

"I've taken down two of the spells. There is one more but we both need to attack it. I want you to focus on the right and I'll focus on the left. Don't stop until it's done, or the backlash could injure us both."

"What's the incantation?"

"Monstrare."

"Right." Ginny gripped her wand tighter and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Harry asked looking at her.

She nodded, her eyes were full of determination. "Ready."

"On three. One, two, three."

"Monstrare." The two said at the same time and their wands grew warm as the spell started to attack the concealment charm. Ginny and Harry compensated as needed, the concealment charm was fighting them. Blue, green, and red sparks shot from the fireplace, landing on Ginny and Harry, as well as the floor and walls. Nothing ignited, but Harry and Ginny could feel red welts appearing from where the sparks hit their exposed skin. Finally, in a final shower of orange sparks, the charm around the fireplace fell.

Slowly revolving in the center of the fireplace was the ring. It was the same ugly, black stone ring that Harry remembered seeing in the memory, in Dumbledore's office, and also on Dumbledore's hand. Harry stared at it relieved; it was the same as he remembered. That meant that the others were likely the same as he remembered as well.

"That's it?" Ginny asked disgust evident in her voice.

Harry couldn't help the smile that broke across his face at her tone. "Yep."

"How could he have made that one? It's bloody ugly." Ginny scuffed.

"It has history for him Gin. Probably the only personal history he would admit to."

"Well, you'd think Slytherin would have spiced it up a bit."

"He probably would have, but this isn't Slytherin's."

"Whose is it?"

"It belongs to the Gaunt's." Harry told her. They were kneeling before fireplace and revolving ring, resting from the exertion it had taken to get this far. Harry was going to attack this in stages; he didn't want to succumb to whatever Dumbledore had because he was tired.

"Oh. Well from what you've said of them, and this place, they don't sound like the fashionable type." Ginny quipped looking around.

"Can't argue with you there," Harry agreed and looked closely at the ring. He cast another spell and then sighed.

"What? That doesn't sound good." Ginny said worriedly looking at her husband's face.

"Dumbledore said there was a terrible curse on the ring. From what he had said I always thought that it was triggered when he put it on."

"But?" Ginny asked sensing the foreboding word.

"But, I'm pretty sure it'll be triggered just by touching it."

Ginny looked at Harry in silence for a moment. "Harry, I remember what Dumbledore's hand looked like. I remember what you said that curse can do. Don't. You. Dare. Touch. That. Ring."

"I don't plan on it, but I'm not sure how else we can get to it."

"Can we use the fire tongs?" Ginny asked pointing at the metal tongs that were on the floor under several layers of dust.

Harry considered it for a moment and then shrugged. "We can always try." He said softly. He picked them up and found that they still worked – barely. He used a spell to clean them up a bit so that he could at least move the tongs to grip the ring securely. He reached into the fireplace with them and closed around the Horcrux. Harry felt the resistance against the tongs, meaning that the ring was solid and there, not another concealment charm (he had been thinking that there could be another one) in its place. Slowly, Harry started to take the ring out of the fireplace. As soon as it moved a fraction of an inch, the ring glowed white and a rush of heat raced up the tongs. Harry dropped them a second before it reached his hands, the ring slipping out of the tongs' grasp as they fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" Harry breathed in pain and shook his hands in front of them.

Ginny reached for his hands in concern and held them in front of her. To her relief she saw that only his fingertips were burned. "Hang on Harry, I'll heal them. You think of another way to get the ring out of there."

Harry racked his brains and found he was being distracted by Ginny's healing. He started speaking out loud to keep himself on track. "Okay, so if we try to use the tongs, you get burned. If I touch it with my skin, I get cursed and will die. Presumably if I use something else in this house I'll get burned as well. So, that leaves what?" Harry asked thinking. His eyes fell on Ginny's backpack as he thought.

"I have no idea." Ginny answered incorrectly interpreting his silence as a question. "There, all done."

Harry examined his fingers and saw that they were indeed much better. "Thanks Gin." He took his own backpack off and started rummaging around. Harry went directly for the Muggle first aid kit and took out the rubber gloves.

Ginny watched him put the gloves on, her eyes getting narrower as she worked out what he was going to try next. "Don't. You. Dare." She growled.

Harry looked at her, their eyes locking. "I have too. It'll work."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Well no," Harry allowed but pressed on, not willing to concede the point. "But think about it. Riddle hates Muggles. He doesn't think that any wizard, or witch, going after his Horcruxes would use Muggle means. To get rid of these things, you have to use magical means. But it won't be able to tell a difference between my hand and a rubber glove."

"Harry," Ginny wasn't sure.

"There isn't any other way." Harry said softly. "Get the plastic bag ready." He directed her and started reaching for the ring. Ginny sighed but did as she asked. She held it open and watched her husband, biting her lip and extremely uneasy.

Harry suddenly drew back and looked at Ginny. "Ginny, you should probably put a pair on too." She nodded and quickly put her pair on before holding the bag open again. Harry reached in for the ring. He paused, an inch away from it, and then his hand closed around it.

Ginny watched with baited breath for any sign that something had gone horribly wrong. Harry withdrew it from the fireplace, his expression relieved and grateful. His hand hovered above the bag for a moment before suddenly he inexplicably started to move it toward his other hand. Harry's ring finger was extended and Ginny realized that he was going to put it on. She knew what it was, she knew what it could do, but they had talked about it and knew there was no reason to use it. Fred was alive in this reality, as was Harry's parents, Remus, Sirius, and Dora. Then she remembered what Harry had said about Dumbledore's encounter with the ring.

"Harry! NO!" Ginny shouted and grabbed for his hand. She succeeded in grabbing his hand and prying the ring away from him. He wanted her to get it, he was trying to fight putting it on.

As soon as Ginny's gloved fingers closed around the ring, she felt the irrepressible urge to put it on. Her own hand started to move that way, following the will of the ring and not her own. Luckily, the hand that Ginny was holding the ring in was also holding the bag. Harry's fingers managed to pry hers open just enough that the ring slipped from them and into the bag.

"Oh holy Merlin," Ginny yelped once the ring's power over her was gone. It went just as suddenly as it came and Harry nodded in agreement.

They stared at the bag on the floor for a moment in silence. Ginny had dropped it when Harry pried her fingers open. The ring was safely in the bag but they still were hesitant to touch it.

"Yeah. Good thing we came prepared." Harry tried to joke eventually.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down. "This is our first one and already I'm detesting this. How the hell did you, Ron, and Hermione manage it?"

"Well we only had to go after four." Harry reminded her. "And they seemed to be the ones that were protected the least."

"Oh yeah, Gringotts is nothing compared to this." Ginny quipped as she peeled off her gloves. Harry did likewise and stuffed them into his backpack. He withdrew the plastic bag he carried and took out the fake ring he had made earlier. He double checked it with the real one to make sure it was the same, fixed some minor details, and then put it back into the fireplace. It started to spin just as the real one had.

"Whatcha doing Harry?" Ginny asked watching her husband curiously.

"Just in case Riddle decides to check. I doubt he will, but you never know."

"He'll believe it?"

"At first, sure." Harry answered shrugging. "It obviously won't hold up to any detailed examination, but it will pass a visual glance."

"Reassuring." Ginny muttered standing up and putting her backpack back on. Harry reset the concealment charms, put the real Horcrux in his backpack, and did the same.

"Let's go. And keep to the path we came in on." He reminded her. Ginny followed their footprints out, stepping almost exactly where they had on the way in. At the door, Harry paused and waved his hand. The dust moved around so that everything was coated evenly once again. A visual inspection would reveal that no one had been there in a long time. They closed the door and started up the winding dirt track again. They were panting slightly by the time they reached the winding lane. They looked both ways again, Harry again taking in the sight of the abandoned village. He knew better than to suggest they go down there and take a look around. He and Ginny apparated away from that spot and landed back at Potter Manor.

"Let's get rid of this now. They'll be glad to learn we are one down." Harry said.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically and they headed for the dueling room. It was wide open and would give them plenty of room. Harry summoned Gryffindor's sword and Ginny put the Horcrux on a stool Libby gave them. It was still in the bag; Ginny didn't want to take it out seeing the trouble they had with it when it was in their hands.

"Should I take it out?" Ginny asked looking at Harry and backing up. She really didn't want to and her tone conveyed that thought.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No. It'll be alright. It'll be destroyed either way."

"Ok. Go." Ginny directed and Harry smiled. He took a deep breath before bringing his sword up and aiming for the ring. With an almighty crash, the sword of Gryffindor cut through the bag and into the Horcrux. There was a blinding flash of white light and the Potters heard a faint high pitched scream coming from the ring.

Ginny lowered her arm, which she had raised instinctively to block the light and blinked, getting the dots out of her eyes. "Harry?" She asked looking around.

"Here." Harry was on his knees, the sword lay abandoned a foot away. Before him, on the stool, the Gaunt family ring and the Resurrection Stone lay in two halves. The heels of his hands were pressed into his eyes as he tried to rub the spots away.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked walking over to him and putting her hands on his.

Harry looked at her and blinked a few times. "I'll be alright." Harry assured her and blinked a few times more. Already the dots were getting better. "See?"

"I swear Harry Potter, you are going to be the death of me." Ginny said pulling Harry to his feet and then kissing him.

"What happened down here? We heard an almighty crash." Ginny and Harry looked over to see James looking at them in some surprise. Behind him stood Sirius, Luna, and Minnie, all wearing expressions of curiosity and surprise.

"We just got rid of a Horcrux." Ginny answered smiling and gesturing to the remains in front of them.

~RP~

Harry and Minnie watched as the Potions Master slowly made his way towards them. They were sitting in a park and had been waiting for only about twenty minutes. Lily had told them of the trick he used to meet with her, but Severus and Harry had communicated through the two way parchment. Severus had said that he had to meet with them and would be able to meet them early that day. Severus came to a stop in front of them and looked at the two waiting for him in amusement and curiosity.

Harry and Minnie were sitting on a green park bench in Hyde Park looking for all the world like an old married couple. Minnie was feeding the birds while Harry was reading the paper. He had a long white beard and mustache with a thick amount of hair that any man would be jealous of. She was wrinkled and wore big round glasses while being bundled up despite the surprising warmth of the morning.

"Morning Severus," Minnie greeted.

She sounded very chipper Severus noted. "I must admit your new looks are rather," he paused to consider the right word, "dashing."

"We decided to go incognito." Harry replied shrugging and turning a page of the paper.

"Did you take an aging potion too?" Severus couldn't resist asking. "It seems that I'm meeting with two decrepit eighty year olds."

Harry chuckled, as did Minnie. "I can still chase you down Sev." Harry replied cheekily.

"Surely that amount of exhertion this early in the morning would cause you to keel over?"

Minnie laughed as Harry chuckled and shook his head, "most amusing Sev."

"So what's up?" Harry asked sounding rather chipper himself as well.

"Why are you two so happy?" Severus asked slowly, his curious gaze landing on them both.

"Oh we heard from a little birdie that you and Lauren…" Harry began. Severus had not been able to get to the meetings since he had dropped the venom off and Harry knew that he had to start getting Severus to realize that he needed more in his life now.

"Stop right there Potter," Severus growled. "I don't know what you've heard but there is nothing happening."

"Why not? Tonks and Remus got together." Harry asked folding his paper and putting it on the bench beside him. His full attention was on Severus now. "Is the age thing a problem?"

"That does not apply to us." Severus growled.

"Indeed, they do have a larger age gap than you do." Minnie commented looking up from the birds.

"I'm not discussing my personal feelings about Lauren." Severus said in a tone that was final, at least it was to him.

Minnie chuckled along with Harry at Severus' tone. "Sev, you've got to live." Harry quipped leaning back into the bench.

"I'll live when the Dark Lord is dead." Severus snapped getting annoyed. This wasn't why he had asked Harry to come here after all.

"I'll hold you too that Severus." Harry promised. "Now, what are we here for?"

Severus sighed. "Two things," Severus said looking at Harry with calculating eyes. There was another reason the two were so happy, but they weren't going to tell.

"First, Nagini is always with the Dark Lord. There is no way that I can poison the snake or get close enough to kill it."

"I suspected as much. Just try to keep tabs on her. It's important we know where she is at all times." Harry directed sounding like he wasn't that concerned.

"Second thing you need to know, the Dark Lord is heading to France tomorrow. He's going to try to take Paris back."

"How long until he leaves?" Harry asked becoming all business.

"He'll leave early tomorrow morning. I'd alert the French resistance if I were you." Severus warned.

"We'll get on it." Harry assured Severus looking at Minnie who nodded.

"Wait Harry," Severus touched Harry's shoulder as he stood to leave.

"Yes Severus?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"You said you need to get into Hogwarts." Severus reminded him. "This would be the perfect time."

Harry regarded Severus for a full thirty seconds (the whole time Severus growing uncomfortable with that brilliant green eyed stare) before he reacted. "How many Death Eaters will be there?"

"Only a handful. I'll be with the Dark Lord in France however."

"Good. You'll be protected from any blame." Harry said softly.

"I hope you know what you are doing Harry. If you are caught…"

"We have a way in." Harry assured him smiling. "Here Severus," Harry handed the other man the rest of the bread. "Take a load off and feed the birds for awhile. See you later."

"Wait," Severus stopped Harry from walking away again and held out a letter to him. "Please give this to Lily for me."

"What is it?" Harry asked it reaching for it gingerly. He didn't want to be the one who gave Lily a letter that was only to be opened in the case of Severus' death.

"The Dark Lord gave me and Pettigrew some instructions regarding Lily and James yesterday. This explains what they are. I'll tell you all later, but until then, please keep her safe." Severus begged.

Harry eyed Severus closely before nodding and slipping the letter into his pocket. "I will." He promised and then linked arms with Minnie and the two pretended to hobble away.

Severus watched the two younger people leave and he took their bench. He spread the bread crumbs before him thinking that just maybe Harry knew what he was doing. The Dark Lord's downfall may yet be close at hand. And he intended to stay here for a few moments since he didn't have to be back soon. Any time away from that dreary castle was welcome to him.

~RP~

James looked at Bill Weasley gravely who blinked in surprise. "Can you say that again?" Bill asked, his tone unsteady.

"Riddle is heading to France early tomorrow morning. He'll be with his Death Eaters and they are going to try to retake Paris."

"What do we do?" Bill asked as Charlie and Percy came into view behind him.

"I'm not sure. I think the best course of action is to vacate the buildings and let the Death Eaters stumble onto completely empty buildings. Hunker down for awhile and stay out of sight."

"You want us to give up what we worked so hard to gain?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"No. I don't want any of you to die because you tried to fight against Riddle." James countered.

"We can keep him out of Paris." Percy said confidently and around him everyone nodded. "The borders are still sealed. He'll have to get through those first."

"But at what cost?" James asked in exasperation. "You lost people taking the government back from his Death Eaters. He's not exactly a push over when it comes to fighting."

"You took him on." Percy pointed out.

"I am Gryffindor's Heir." James argued and trying not to sound full of himself before he thought better of it. "I have been taught in the art of dueling to a degree you cannot fathom." To James' side and out of view of the Weasleys, Harry rolled his eyes. It was true that the Gryffindor Heir was the best one at dueling, it was in their blood, but James was exaggerating it a little much. However if it kept the Weasleys from trying to foolishly fight Riddle, Harry wasn't going to complain.

Harry and Minnie had come home to tell the others what Severus had said. Immediately, everyone had started to suggest what they should do. In the end, everyone agreed that the best course of action for the French Resistance was to hunker down and avoid the fight. If the Death Eaters entered Paris and found no one in the government buildings, they would have no one to kill or torture to make an example of. It would also be easier for the resistance members to keep their control of the government, they would just have to get used to being on the move. In an effort to keep the image that the Heirs were in charge, Harry had James speaking with the leaders of the French Resistance.

They were speaking together live over what looked like a crystal ball, but bigger. Occasionally the image would ripple as the link between the two orbs wavered, but the device allowed them to talk to each other in real time. It was an invention of the Twins. When asked how it worked, they just shrugged and told people not to ask. Harry thought it was brilliant. The Twins had shipped them off to the heads of resistances around Europe as they started pledging support for Phoenix Flame and the Heirs of Hogwarts.

"James, we want to fight. We will not give up easily what we won with our blood and courage."

"I'm not asking you to give it up, I'm asking you to move it." James countered a little testily.

"No. We will hold Paris." Charlie answered shaking his head.

"Bill-," James protested trying to talk to the reasonable one.

"Tell my brothers hello and that we miss them." Percy said cutting over James. "Tell them we're proud of their radio show but to be careful."

"They're safe where they are." James assured him. "But if you stay in Paris-."

"We'll be fine James. And with all due respect, we've seen two different Orders rise and fall in England. You're making progress, but it's only a matter of time before You-Know-Who strikes back. And when he does it won't be pretty." And with that final statement, the Weasley's image disappeared. They had severed the connection.

Harry swore as soon as the image was gone.

"Now what?" Remus asked. He was sure that they would realize this was their best option and was clearly disappointed that they hadn't.

"We should go and help them." Sirius said. He alone had been for that option from the beginning. It was only with reluctance that he had agreed to the original plan of hiding.

"We aren't going to do that." James said shaking his head.

"Why not Prongs?" Sirius asked annoyed. "You know as well as I do that they are going to need us. They're going to need you."

"Because we can't get hurt," Minnie interjected. "We can't just waltz into the battle zone and fight Riddle. We have one Horcrux down, great. There's only six to go."

"I'm not suggesting we kill him," Sirius objected. "We can maim him so that he's laid up in bed until we can kill him."

"Sirius, he's a better dueler than you give him credit for." James interjected looking sharply at Sirius. Sirius had attempted to fight Riddle once before, with almost disastrous results, and knew it better than most.

"Harry," Remus and Dora approached while the others bickered. They had been having a quiet conversation of their own up to know. Harry looked at them in interest, knowing that they probably had a plan in the works.

"Yes?"

"We'd like to head to France. If we leave right now we can get there before Riddle. Maybe we can talk them into leaving and following our plan." Remus said.

"They have no idea what's coming for them." Dora added. "And you don't need us here. Not right now at least. You, Ginny, and Lily are going to head for Hogwarts in the morning. The Heirs will attempt to draw Riddle back from France at the same time. Audrey will be standing by when everyone gets back and the Twins will be on the wireless."

"I'd like to go too." Another voice popped up and Harry looked around. Lauren moved from where she had been sitting to be next to Remus and Dora.

"What about your raid?" Harry asked. Lauren had been planning on leading a raid against the next slave auction tomorrow.

"If you can spare her, Lily can lead it." Lauren answered after looking at the woman in question who nodded.

"I can. Audrey and I can handle it." Lily assured Harry.

Harry considered them for a moment. He looked at Ginny who had been silent and watching the whole thing. "What do you think Gin? Will they listen to these three?"

"I have no idea," Ginny sighed. She knew how stubborn her family could be, which is why Harry turned to her. "But it's worth a try. We could also have Fred and George announce the attack and ask others to come to their aid."

"We'll go start broadcasting now!" Fred said and jumped up.

"You can't." Lily told them regretfully.

"What?"

"If you tell the world now that tomorrow Riddle is going to attack Paris in an effort to retake the city, he'll know that someone is a spy and it could lead to Severus." Lily explained.

The Twins slowly sank back down in their seats. They knew Severus well, having gotten to know him whenever he came to meetings. They had played pranks on him but had figured out where to draw the line before he could really get mad at them. In return he actually helped them plan a few against James and Sirius by suggesting something here or there. Severus had become a friend to them and they didn't want his cover to be compromised. They knew what that could mean, not only for their friendship, but for the Resistance itself and for Severus. But they also knew what it could mean for their brothers if they didn't broadcast right away.

"Who cares?" Sirius scuffed and gestured to the Twins. "Go get cracking."

"Sirius," Harry's voice was tired and annoyed. "Not helping."

"I still don't get what you see in him." Sirius shook his head in disbelief and anger.

"Remus, Dora, Lauren, go. When you can tell for sure that Riddle and the Death Eaters are going to start the attack or are attacking, get word to the Twins. Fred, George, when you get that word, you get on the airwaves and start broadcasting. Not before. Understand?"

"We get it." Fred assured Harry sighing heavily. His thoughts were on his brothers and parents. Harry gave them a look that they both took to mean he knew how they felt.

"We'll be ready and waiting for your signal Remus." George said handing Remus a small orb.

Remus glanced at in surprise. "It seems small for a communications orb."

Fred grinned and started to explain. "It's not the same."

"It transmits colors instead of images and words."

"When you hold it in your hand for five seconds, turning it around and around,"

"This one," he held up a duplicate that had red smoke swirling, "will turn green."

"When you aren't doing that, it'll be red smoke."

"Ingenious." Remus commented grinning.

"Why thank you Moony." Fred said grinning.

"We'll take that as high praise." George added.

"Harry, let me go with Remus. It'll be good to have a Heir there and you don't need me tomorrow." Sirius asked suddenly.

"No Sirius. I need you here with the other Heirs." Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry, having a Heir in France will be a good thing. I'll be able to shock the Death Eaters and duel Riddle." Sirius whined.

"That's exactly why I don't want you there." Harry said getting frustrated with Sirius.

"What?"

"You'll try to duel Riddle. Sirius, you're no good to us dead. I need every Heir here and unless you want to pass it to your son so soon, you might want to keep that in mind. If you duel Riddle now, he will kill you." Harry warned, his eyes flashing as he spoke to Sirius.

Everyone grew quiet as Harry spoke to Sirius, their heads bouncing between the two like a table tennis match.

"Remus and Dora will need help. You can't expect them to handle it on their own." Sirius retorted

"Yes I do." Harry retorted. "They are adults Sirius, they know what they are asking. Lauren will be there as well. You will help Luna, James, and Minnie tomorrow to try to distract Riddle. Do you understand?"

Sirius glared at Harry, his feelings clearly written on his face.

"Do. You. Understand?" Harry asked again enunciating every word carefully.

Sirius' and Harry's eyes locked and then Sirius gave a jerky bob when he caught sight of Audrey's face. She was disappointed in Sirius and it showed. He sighed and then nodded. "I'll be there."

"Good." Harry nodded to the others. "Remus, Dora, and Lauren, get going. James, Minnie, Sirius, and Luna, get planning so you know what you are going to be doing in order to try to draw Riddle's attention. Lily and Audrey, you two make sure you're ready. If you get there and something comes up that you can't handle, cut and run. We can't lose any of you either." The two women nodded in understanding and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Harry left the room and Ginny followed soon after, glaring at Sirius. Remus, Lauren, and Dora quickly left, their goal to get to France before Riddle did. Audrey marched Sirius out of the room to have a talk with him and the others got together to try to plan the distraction.

~RP~

Harry and Ginny met Lily in the foyer of Potter Manor. "Morning," Lily greeted grinning to them.

"Morning Lily," Harry answered back looking curiously at the other, older Potter.

"Did James and the others go yet?" Harry asked Lily.

"Not yet. They were going to head out about a half hour after the broadcast started. That way they would look like they had just thrown their attack together to distract Riddle."

Harry nodded, it made sense. "What about you and Audrey?"

"We're heading out around the same time. The auction starts in three hours, so we'll be either causing a big distraction or just a small one." Lily explained.

"Be careful. We'll see you when we get back." Harry and Ginny wished her luck and then Harry looked at Ginny. "Let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back."

Ginny nodded and together they left, apparating for Hogsmeade. They landed just on the edge of the town and immediately they changed into their Animagus forms. Harry slowly made his way up the path towards the Hogwarts gates with Ginny flying ahead to make sure the way was clear of Death Eaters, people, and other things. Harry kept to the shadows in the woods, slinking quickly from place to place. His black fur made him blend in with very little effort on his part. The two skirted the village as they made their way to the village. The gates were not an option and something the two hadn't considered. Ginny couldn't fly over them and they couldn't go around or through. There were other ways into the castle, however. There was a passageway from the Shrieking Shack and from Honeydukes. They had planned to see which would be easier to get into once they got to the village. Looking briefly at his companion, Harry decided it would be easier to use the Shrieking Shack. It would be hard for him to travel through the village and not be noticed.

Harry hoped that the tunnel would be still standing and not caved in after all these years. Ginny zipped ahead of him, her speedy wings easily giving her an advantage over Harry. She reached the Shack first. Ginny zipped around the house a few times to make sure it was empty before Harry arrived. Harry arrived and immediately headed for an opening that Ginny had discovered during her search. He squeezed his way in, a loose board falling off in the process. Ginny had gone in first, easily flying between the boards.

Harry spared the stairs that lead to the room where he had learned the truth about Sirius a glance but headed straight for the trapdoor. He had to transform to open the door but once it was open, he resumed his animal form. Ginny flew into the tunnel first, her speed making her the perfect scout. Harry sat next to the open trapdoor, his tail twitching as he waited for Ginny to emerge with news. Finally, Ginny came zooming back out and flew around Harry's head twice before diving back into the tunnel. Harry took that to mean that the way was clear and followed her. Harry easily loped through the tunnel in his cat form, but he was well aware of the low hanging ceiling and roots. If he had tried to go down this tunnel in human form, he'd have to be on his hands and knees.

Ginny was waiting for him at the entrance to the tunnel, hovering in one spot. As soon as he was close, she flew up through the gap in the roots and pressed the knot as Harry emerged. They quickly got out of the range of the towering Whomping Willow and then took in the sight that awaited them. Hogwarts stood before them, dark and dreary. The castle had seemed to have lost some of the grandeur that Harry had always associated with it. Just from looking at the castle one could tell that a wizard who celebrated the dark arts lived there. There were obvious signs of disrepair and Harry was surprised that Riddle would let somewhere that meant so much to him become in such a state. The Astronomy, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw Towers all had green Slytherin flags flying from them.

Together, the two made their way towards the castle. Ginny flew fast and silently for the castle. She was going to try to see if any windows were open where she and Harry could get in. Harry headed for the front door. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to open them without transforming, but he was willing to try. He lost track of his companion soon after she left his sight, but Harry pressed on silently knowing she'd be fine. As a hummingbird, she was so small that it was hard to see her, even when she was right in front of someone. Harry saw the front doors but he knew just by looking at it that he wasn't going to get in that way. He started circling the base of the castle and soon found Ginny hovering in front of an open window twittering. Harry was only a few feet below the open window, but he wasn't sure if he could make that in a jump. Harry paced beneath it a few times, trying to see all the angles before attempting it. He coiled his muscles and then sprang for the window edge. He made it, but just barely. His front paws caught the ledge and Harry immediately sank his claws into the frame so that he didn't fall backwards. His hind legs scraped against the side of the castle for a moment before he was able to pull himself up.

Harry perched on the windowsill for a moment, peering into the castle and sniffed the air. There were no fresh scents and the room beyond the window was unoccupied. Satisfied that it was safe, Harry jumped down into the room and looked around. The room looked like an unused classroom. He was not sure why the window was open, but deciding not to question his luck at the moment, he decided to risk transforming. Harry transformed and then pointed his wand at the door. It locked and became soundproof so that anyone passing by wouldn't be able to walk in on them or hear them.

Ginny followed suit and soon she was looking at Harry. "So where to now?" Ginny asked first.

"Hang on." Harry said pulling out James' Marauder's Map. It looked and acted the same as the one Harry had left back in his reality. The Marauders were more than happy to let Harry use it for this mission. Harry quickly put the map to use and saw that there were only ten Death Eaters in Hogwarts. One was walking towards Hogsmeade, several were in what Harry knew was the teacher's lounge, and a few were in Gryffindor Tower. Harry made note of their location and saw that it seemed like no one was performing patrols. "Looks like no one is on patrol," Harry relayed and laid the map on the floor to show them.

"That's good." Ginny said taking a closer look.

"What's even better is that it looks like we have a clear path to the Room of Requirement." Harry added tracing the path they would have to take.

"Lead the way." Ginny said stepping aside to let Harry do just that.

Harry headed towards the door. "Come on, let's get going." The two went out the door and followed the route Harry had traced. They kept the map open and in front of them the whole time, both of them on the lookout for any approaching Death Eaters. They arrived at the corridor outside the room and Harry quickly asked for the room while Ginny kept a lookout.

The door materialized and the two walked inside. Ginny looked around in awe, having never been in this particular room. Harry allowed her a moment to take everything in before setting off on a trot to where he remembered seeing it last. Ginny was on his heels following, her head on a swivel as they traveled. Ginny also knew what it looked like, so she was keeping an eye out for it as well. Harry turned down the correct row and walked to the bust and cupboard. He found the area and looked around before a glint caught his eye. He smiled and withdrew the small crown from the pile of rubbish.

"So this is Ravenclaw's diadem," Ginny commented softly reaching out for the crown.

Harry obligingly handed it over as he took out the replica he had made with Luna's help. He double checked the features to be sure that it was exactly the same and made the necessary tweaks before placing it back in the same spot. There were no enchantments over this Horcrux as Riddle had believed that no one would ever find this room.

"And he never thought anyone could get in here?" Ginny asked softly.

"He thought that he alone had discovered all the secrets of Hogwarts," Harry confirmed taking the crown back and starting to put it in his backpack.

"Why don't we just destroy it here?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Because I don't want any residual signature of its destruction here in case Riddle decides to visit it." Harry replied zipping up his backpack and slinging it back over his shoulder.

"And we didn't bring the sword." Ginny added sighing.

"We can only bring so much." Harry answered her shrugging and grinning as they started back for the door.

Harry consulted with the map quickly before opening the door. The Death Eaters were in the same positions as before last time but, that was quickly changing. There seemed to be more coming in from Hogsmeade. Harry quickly scanned the dots and was relieved to find that there was no Riddle among them. But their way out was quickly becoming filled with Death Eaters as they came out of Gryffindor and the teacher's lounge.

"What time is it?" Harry asked suddenly as he checked his watch.

"Almost three," Ginny replied a little shocked herself. They had taken a lot of time to get into Hogwarts, avoiding people and sneaking around. Harry hoped everyone was alright but brought his attention back to the present.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Ginny asked looking at the map as every possible way of escape was filled with Death Eaters. They had no invisibility cloak as Audrey and Lily had it. Ginny could fly out from the castle through any open window, but she'd have to find one first and she'd have to leave Harry behind. That was something she wasn't willing to even consider, but Harry was.

"Here, Ginny, take my backpack and I'll take yours. You fly out of here and get home. I'll follow as soon as I can."

"Not happening Potter," Ginny growled shaking her head. She was not going to leave her husband alone here to face Death Eaters and potentially Riddle.

"Look, we don't have much time to argue." Harry pointed out softly.

"No we don't," Ginny agreed, "so quite being stubborn and we'll get out of here another way."

"How?" Harry asked rolling his eyes. Ginny could be even more stubborn than him.

"I don't know!" Ginny said heatedly. "We are in the Room of Requirement aren't we? Can't we just wish for a way to get out of here?"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Harry looked thoughtful and Ginny arched an eyebrow. "Can we do that?" He asked.

"Well this _is_ the Room of Requirement and if it's not an exception to the rules…" Ginny said softly before shrugging. "We could try. There's no way to apparate out of here-."

"Maybe the floo network?" Harry suggested.

"We could wish for a fireplace and a pot of floo powder." Ginny suggested excitedly.

"We'd have to go somewhere that has a fireplace and where we can get away fast." Harry said racking his brain. He had barely gotten the sentence out and the fireplace and floo powder appeared.

The two Potters looked at in surprise for a moment before registering that this was actually going to work. "Know of any place?" Harry asked walking over to the fireplace.

"Grimmauld Place," She suggested. "I don't know who'd be there, but we can get out of there fast." She paused and then added. "Plus, Riddle already knew that was the Order's headquarters. He had the place watched for a long time. Not that it really helped since they have to be in the Fidelius charm, but still…" Ginny trailed off as Harry checked the map again. He rolled it up and tucked it in his backpack.

"Let's head that way, it's as good as any and there is now way we are getting out of here now." Harry decided. "And how'd you know about Grimmauld Place?"

"Lily told me." Ginny answered shrugging.

Harry walked over to the fireplace and threw in the green powder first. He stepped in the warm flames and yelled his destination, Ginny right behind him.

Harry arrived at Sirius' family home first. He quickly cast a spell which told him he was alone in the dark and dreary house. Sighing in relief as Ginny came through, he let himself relax a bit. The two knew they should get back to Potter Manor and there wasn't anything they needed here so they quickly headed for the door. As soon as they were over the threshold, they apparated away to Potter Manor. Harry and Ginny arrived outside the large family home and the two gazed critically at it. It seemed to be silent and void of activity, but Harry took the diadem Horcrux out of his backpack. Ginny summoned the sword from their room (they had purposely left the window open before they left) at the same time.

She handed the sword to Harry who accepted it after putting the Horcrux on a rock. He looked around before raising the sword and brining it crashing down on the ancient crown. It let out a faint scream as the blade passed through the metal and then seemed to blacken and wither. Harry stepped back and Ginny placed the now destroyed crown in a plastic bag and returning it to her backpack. "Another one down," she commented happily.

"Yeah, that's two down, five to go." Harry said with mixed feelings. Happy that there were that much closer, but also overwhelmed that there were still so many to go.

"Cheer up love, we'll get there." Ginny assured him seeing his face and knowing what he was thinking.

"You're right," Harry said taking her hand and starting towards the manor. "Come on, let's see if anyone's back yet."

Together the two walked into the manor, holding hands. As soon as they entered the foyer, they were confronted with chaos.


	21. Escape!

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 20 – Escape!

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Haha! I'm on time this week! lol This chapter is mostly from Snape's POV. And the next chapter will pick up where the last one left off at.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Severus was walking through the Entrance Hall on his way to what used to be the Slytherin Common Room and dorms. Now it was the Dark Lord's private suite. Severus had been there a few times before, all of the members of the Inner Circle had been at least twice, but rarely did one get called to a meeting with the Dark Lord there. When it happened, everyone knew that it was important business that the Dark Lord had for you. The kind where if you failed, you were dead. Many of the other Death Eaters were jealous of the fact that Severus had been called down there now. They thought that the Dark Lord had a grand assignment for him and they wanted it instead of him, besides, what could a potions master do that they couldn't?

Severus didn't bother to correct them that he had actually requested the audience and that the Dark Lord had seen fit to grant it in his private suite as Severus had requested that there be no others present. Now as he was walking towards the stairs that lead down towards the dungeons, the doors from the grounds of Hogwarts slammed open. Severus paused and looked behind him his sharp rebuke for the noise dying in his throat as he realized what was happening.

Frenir Greyback, Morrow, and Crouch were coming inside with a bound and trussed figure. The fact that two Death Eaters were entering the castle with a bound victim was not something new and normally Severus wouldn't pay much mind, but the trussed figure being dragged by Greyback was familiar. That familiarity caused Severus to look closer and that was when he realized that the bound victim was a man dressed in black dueling robes with chocolate brown trimmings. Severus didn't have to see his face to know who it was. Somehow, the three Death Eaters had Remus Lupin with them.

Time seemed to slow down as Severus realized what was happening. They dumped Remus into a heap on the floor as they talked amongst each other. Remus' eyes were moving fast, Severus noted with interest. The werewolf's eyes landed on Severus who was still not yet noticed by the other Death Eaters. Severus' eyes met Remus' and they both looked uneasy for a moment. Severus knew what was happening even if his brain hadn't caught up yet. Remus quickly realized that Severus hadn't been noticed and yet looked away least he draw attention to him.

Severus studied the man on the floor apprehensively. Remus was bloody and ragged. Likely the Death Eaters had been causing him an inordinate pain as they transported him to Hogwarts. Remus had the body language of someone who was completely defeated and had given up, but as Severus watched him, Remus' eyes kept flicking around the hall and at his captors. Severus would have smiled ruefully if he could have; Remus had far from given up. Likely as not, he would be causing the three overconfident Death Eaters some trouble very soon. Not a few seconds after the thought crossed Severus' mind, it happened. Greyback was leaning down towards Remus to pick him up when Remus managed to slam his head into the other werewolf's head. It was hard enough to send Greyback reeling backwards. As the other two Death Eaters started reacting, Remus was already on his feet and plowing Morrow into the hard stone wall. Severus heard a crunch and winced as he imagined a rib had broken from the impact.

Morrow sank down to the floor, holding his hand to his side, a little dazed as his head had also managed to hit the wall with a resounding thunk. Remus wheeled to face Crouch who had managed to get his wand out. Remus sidestepped the curse and was on Crouch before the Death Eater could send another one. Remus, his hands still securely bound behind his back, managed to launch himself at Crouch, snarling like the wolf he changed into every month. Crouch fell to the floor under Remus' weight and Severus heard the sound of a skull cracking against the floor. Cringing, not because of the injuries his fellow Death Eaters had sustained but because of what he was about to do, Severus raised his wand.

"Flipendo!" Severus called making sure to add satisfaction to his tone. He watched as his spell hit Remus in the center of his chest. The bloody and bound werewolf was thrown backwards a good ten feet before he came to rest on his back. Severus approached as the Death Eaters slowly stood, wand still out but at his side.

Greyback had been the first to recover and went straight to Remus, kicking him viciously in the side. "You fucking animal!" He yelled as he punctuated each word with a vicious kick. It was his favorite jibe to anyone he approached that pissed him off. He thought that all wizards considered him an animal, so for him to call a wizard an animal, it made Greyback feel powerful.

"Isn't that a bit of an ironic statement coming from you?" Severus asked mildly and moving closer to the group.

Greyback stopped his actions as he looked at Severus confused. "What?"

"You are an animal yourself are you not?" Severus asked, his lip curling as he gazed at the Dark Lord's pet werewolf.

"You fucking asshole," Greyback growled and started towards Severus, his hand curling into fists and raising as if Greyback was getting ready to pummel him.

Severus raised his wand warningly but Greyback only stopped when Morrow and Crouch started to laugh.

"Ha! Good one Snape!" They chuckled in appreciation and Severus couldn't resist the small cruel smile that crossed his face. Greyback may be a Death Eater, but he was not respected by any of the others and he was not of the Inner Circle. The Dark Lord used him to his advantage in the war but once it was over, Greyback had lost most of his usefulness as many werewolves had been killed or broke off from the Dark Lord's forces and went into hiding. Now, Greyback was just an enforcer for the Dark Lord, his role one of support to the other Death Eaters. As such, he had no right to do anything to any of the other Death Eaters, especially one of the Inner Circle like Severus.

"Stand down Greyback," Crouch ordered healing his own injuries as he did so.

Greyback looked at Crouch with frustration before huffing and turning away from Severus.

"I see that the Dog has finally learned to take orders." Severus commented quietly but still loud enough that everyone heard him. Greyback turned to face him, his face beet red in anger. Severus just raised an eyebrow inviting him to try something. He wouldn't of course, unless he wanted to get blasted by a couple spells first.

"No, not quite," Morrow commented shaking his head. He had also healed his injuries. "He has to relearn who gives orders and who takes them." Morrow's eyes narrowed dangerously at Greyback. The two quickly started to argue and knowing that the distraction wouldn't last for long, Severus' eyes quickly found Remus' again.

Remus still lay on the floor, but he had pulled himself into a sitting position to watch everything. He had quieted as soon as Severus had used his spell on him and while he was looking angrily at Severus, like they still had a past grudge, he was actually watching with interest at the exchange between Greyback and the other Death Eaters. Severus was evaluating how Remus looked but his eyes held a question. Remus didn't even hesitate, he just nodded once, discretely, but Severus got the message.

"As much as I love to hear you two bickering," Severus interrupted, "perhaps you should get on with moving this filth to his destination?"

"You're right Snape," Crouch agreed hauling Remus to his feet. "We are going to present our prize to the King at dinner."

"Why do you think that the Dark Lord would want your piece of trash?" Severus asked arching an eyebrow in query even though he knew perfectly well why. But he wanted to find out how much these dunderheaded Death Eaters knew.

"Snape!" Morrow cried indignantly, "don't you recognize the designs on his clothes?" He gestured at Remus. "He's a Phoenix!"

Severus pretended to study Remus' outfit for a moment before looking at Morrow. "Are you sure? Do you know his name? Do you know that he is truly a part of the organization?"

"Well, no we don't know his identity," Morrow conceded looking incredibly frustrated. Now at least Severus knew why Remus was so bruised and bloody. There was also the fact that Remus' cowl and mask were still in place. This alone probably pissed them off because they couldn't lower or remove them. As Severus knew, the charms kept them in place and only Remus could lower his hood or remove the mask. It definitely wasn't something that he would be doing anytime soon. "But the robes are the same design as the others we've encountered! This is a Phoenix! I'm sure of it!"

"You better be," Severus commented idly. "Because if you are wrong and you waste the Dark Lord's time, well…" Severus shrugged as he trailed off leaving Morrow to imagine what would be happening.

Morrow looked over at Crouch who was also looking a little apprehensive at their plan. They looked at Greyback together and Greyback, sensing something was about to go wrong for him, raised his hands and took a step back so he could keep both Death Eaters in his eyesight. "What?" He asked gruffly but cautiously.

"Well if he's a fake we can say the Dog was the one who swore he was a member," Crouch said softly and in contemplation.

"Hold on just a minute!" Greyback shouted in objection.

"Yes, yes, that would work. The Dog will take the blame if it goes bad." Morrow agreed as he eyed the objecting werewolf.

As Greyback sputtered at the two Death Eaters, Severus knew that Greyback had no way out of this situation. He knew it wouldn't happen but if Remus was found out to be an imposter, Greyback would be blamed. If he turned out to be the real thing, Greyback would receive none of the credit for capturing him. Only Morrow and Crouch would receive that honor. The werewolf could plead all he wanted to the Dark Lord, but Severus knew that his social standing in the Dark Lord's court was so low that nothing would bring him up. He would do better to leave the Dark Lord's service, but if he did that he would be hunted like the other werewolves that weren't part of the Dark Lord's standing army. It was a catch 22 and Severus enjoyed knowing that the cruel man was finally nearing the end of his usefulness.

"May I suggest that if you are going to bring the trophy out at dinner you bring him to the dungeons now? That way you won't ruin the surprise and you won't have another Death Eater try to claim your credit." Severus suggested silkily to Morrow and Crouch.

They nodded and started pulling Remus that way. Greyback was sent outside, not allowed to be inside the castle anyway, and Severus followed Morrow, Crouch, and Remus for a time before he broke off on the hallway that led to the Dark Lord's chambers. As soon as he was clear of the other Death Eaters, Severus mind was churning. He had precious little time if he was going to come up with something that would save Remus.

Remus had been something of a quandary to Severus up until a few years ago. The werewolf was smart, logical, and practical. However, he was one of the Marauders, the group that made Severus' life a living hell at Hogwarts. For the first three years of Hogwarts, Severus didn't have much hatred towards Remus. He did nothing to him, unlike his two best friends, and he usually left him alone if they saw each other when they were alone. The last few years of Hogwarts, Severus had learned what Remus was after Sirius' dangerous and foolhardy prank on him and he resented that he could make friends when he, Severus, had trouble. Then his anger that Remus, James, or Sirius had not been punished for the prank compounded the frustration he had initially felt towards Remus. The last two years of Hogwarts, Severus had absolutely hated Remus because he had never done anything to stop his friends from picking on him.

It was only after Lily had been attacked and he and James had reached a civil understanding that Remus approached Severus with an olive branch of peace. He had apologized for what had happened in Hogwarts and soon enough, the two were on civil terms with each other. Remus treated Severus with respect and accordingly, Severus did the same until he found that he actually liked to talk with the werewolf. Remus wasn't as good a friend as James surprisingly had become, but he was a friend nonetheless. Severus knew what was in store for Remus if he did nothing. He stopped in front of the hidden wall that marked the Dark Lord's chambers and felt a little queasy. Severus steeled his mind for the coming encounter. He now faced a choice, a choice he hadn't wanted to acknowledge yet. The choice he was about to make would have ramifications not only for him in the future but for the Phoenixes as well.

Severus let out a deep breath and then knocked on the wall. It had been modified so that only the Dark Lord could open it, whether he was outside or inside. The wall shimmered a moment and then slid aside, revealing the entrance to the Dark Lord's private chambers. Severus stepped inside quickly, the door sliding closed behind him. In front of him was the old Slytherin Common Room as Severus remembered it from his days at Hogwarts. Except, it was different. The Dark Lord had made changes that left the former common room a shell of its former glory. In front of the ornate fireplace, which had been transfigured to appear as a large serpent's mouth instead of the usual stone fireplace, were two chairs. One was larger than the other, obviously the one that the Dark Lord sat in, and it was the only area that could be considered cozy. The couches that Severus fondly remembered had been removed. What used to be the girl's dorm was untouched for, try as the Dark Lord might, he had never been able to overcome the charm that kept boys out of the dormitory. The boy's dorm had been converted to his personal library which took up the first and second floor dorms. The middle three dorms were empty, the beds moved to the other dorms for any students to sleep in. The dorm at the top of the stairs had been converted to the Dark Lord's sleeping area. No Death Eater had been allowed past the common room when they were bidden to enter here, and Severus had no desire to go any farther than this room.

"Ah Severus, I must admit that I am surprised that you asked for a private audience." The Dark Lord was standing between the two chairs by the fire. The rest of the common room was bare and cold except for the few portraits that the Dark Lord had left. They were the informants of the castle, keeping the Dark Lord apprised of what happened inside the castle concerning his Death Eaters. They stared down at Severus now, some pretending to be asleep, others blatantly showing themselves so Severus knew they were listening.

"I wanted to speak to you without fear of someone overhearing my lord," Severus answered bowing to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord motioned for Severus to rise. "None but you and I will be privy to this conversation. Now speak."

Severus rose and started talking. He had made his choice, now he just hoped that he could be convincing. "My lord, I am pleased to report some progress."

"Some progress?" The Dark Lord asked in surprise. "On what exactly?"

"On infiltrating this group called the Phoenix Flame."

Now the Dark Lord became very interested in what Severus had to say. He straightened up and looked at his favorite Death Eater in surprise and pride. "Really? Who is their leader? Where are their headquarters at? How did you get in?"

"My lord," Severus waited for him to finish his questions before speaking knowing it was never a good idea to interrupt him. "I do not know the answer to any of those questions, _yet_." Severus made sure to emphasis the yet. "However, I have a plan that will allow me to get those answers soon."

The Dark Lord looked at him with calculating eyes. "How can you have some progress when you do not have the answers to my questions? Your fellow Death Eaters have just as much information as you."

"Yes my lord," Severus agreed knowing that agreeing with him was usually the best course of action. "However, they do not have the same contacts as I."

"True." The Dark Lord allowed but still expected an answer.

"I have managed to contact the Potters," Severus told the Dark Lord and allowed images of James to come to his mind when he had fist encountered him before their son had been killed. He felt the mental probe at the same time and willingly showed him the memory he had conjured it, tweaking it so that it was closer to the correct time. "But they are not too pleased to see or hear from me I'm afraid. They don't trust me." Severus went on knowing that it would have been true if their lives had taken a different path. "However, the leader of the organization has started to toy with the idea of letting me in to their organization as a spy on you my lord."

The Dark Lord studied Severus for a moment and suddenly realized why the potions master wanted a private conference. If Severus got his approval, he would start acting a little suspicious as he became a double agent. It would be an advantage to only have a select few know about Severus' true leanings for if the Phoenixes got another spy into his organization, Severus would be able to alert him to who it was and it would be taken care of swiftly. "This is good." The Dark Lord said finally.

Severus inclined his head in recognition of the praise and pressed on. He now had the opening he needed to take care of Remus. "My lord, I do not wish to spoil the surprise that Morrow and Crouch have planned for dinner, but…" Severus trailed off in a pause as the Dark Lord looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You think I don't know already that two of my Inner Circle have managed to capture a supposed Phoenix and plan on presenting me with him at dinner?" The Dark Lord asked with a hint of ridicule and humor in his cold voice.

"Not at all my lord," Severus replied shaking his head. Of course he would already know about it, as Severus had known he would. The portraits didn't hang around in his private quarters all day after all.

"You have a plan, something to do with this prisoner." The Dark Lord surmised as he looked at Severus.

"Yes my lord." Severus agreed. "I suggest that instead of trying to get answers out of him by allowing your Death Eaters to torture him, you consider an …alternative."

"What alternative do you suggest Severus?" The Dark Lord asked not moving from his position by the fire but looking over his shoulder.

"You allow him to escape," Severus said after a heartbeat. The Dark Lord turned to look at him in surprise and suspicion and Severus plunged on, clinching his fate. "…With my help," Severus added sounding just as confident and calm as before but inside he was a mess of emotions.

The Dark Lord considered Severus' words for a long time. Severus kept his gaze on the Dark Lord's serpent like face, his heart beating its calm rhythm and his demeanor betraying no sign of his anxiety. "You want us to allow the prisoner to escape after everything that happened to get him here in the first place?"

"It would help me gain a position in their ranks my lord," Severus pointed out praying that the Dark Lord would follow his logic. "And if I were to gain that position, I would be able to tell you who commands them, who these so called Heirs are, and be trusted among them to find out their plans. You would know everything you need to know to wipe them out."

"I shall think about it Severus." The Dark Lord finally said and turned back to his fireplace. Severus recognized that as his dismissal and he quickly left he chambers. There was nothing more he could do now until the Dark Lord made a decision and knowing him, it wouldn't come until dinner. Severus settled in to wait, gaining no appetite at all as he thought of a way to get Remus out of here, each new scenario more extraordinary and fruitless than the last. Suddenly Severus realized he was being stupid. He had to inform the others, they might not know yet.

He quickly activated his bracelet before striding to his desk and took out the special two way parchment that Harry had given him. He wet his pen with ink and quickly started writing.

_Ghost, Boy Scout is here in the castle. Something must have gone wrong in Paris. _

He had to wait a few moments before Harry wrote back. He had probably had to get to his parchment from wherever he was.

_It did. We know he was captured but I didn't expect the Death Eaters to get him to Hogwarts so fast. Do you know what the Dark Lord plans to do with him Gambit?_ came Harry's reply. Severus saw the code name and realized he still wasn't used to it. Lily had come up with it and amid peals of laughter from Lauren, Minnie, and Lily, and it had stuck. He still didn't know why it was so funny to the girls, but did he like the sound of it. _Have you seen him? Is he alright?_

_He is as alright as one can expect being in the company of three of the most bloodthirsty Death Eaters there are_, was Severus' reply to Harry. _I have seen him. Hopefully, I'll be able to get him out of here soon._

_Don't take any unnecessary risks._Harry directed and Severus could see the stern gaze the younger man was probably directing at the parchment. _What is this plan you are concocting?_

_I will only take the necessary risks, _came Severus' snarky reply._ But we are going to have to meet soon. I fear I may have played a hand too early in order to help Scout._

_What happened? And what's the plan?_

_This parchment isn't that safe… _Severus trailed off not sure if he should reveal his plan that might not even work to Harry. He didn't want him to get his hopes up. There was a chance still that the Dark Lord would not follow his plan.

_Damnit gambit! Tell me what you are talking about!_

Severus sighted before he put quill to paper._ I told Him that I may have an in to get into your good graces and become a part of the organization. _

_How? I thought he wanted you to befriend Lily again?_

_Let's face reality here,_Severus wrote and his sarcasm was evident even though he was writing, _even if I were to actually make contact with Lily, if things had happened the way He believes, she wouldn't want to see, let alone speak, to me. _

Silence for a moment before Harry replied_. I see your point. So what did you tell Him?_

_That if we allow Scout to escape and I help him to do so, I would be invited to join your organization. That you would be more likely to trust me and I could get the answers to his questions. _

There was silence on Harry's end for a few moments as he thought about the new twist. _Well I guess we'll have to start giving you information to relay back to Him. Sorry you have to become the double spy again__._

_As long as it helps bring him down,_ Severus reassured Harry while grimly smiling to himself. He was not looking forward to this new but familiar, path he had started down - again. He would have to be extra careful from now on; watching his movements, words, and even actions.

_When will we be hearing from Him about Scout?_

_Soon I imagine. I have to go, dinner is coming and I'm expected._ Severus wrote as the dinner bell chimed throughout the castle.

_Good luck_. Harry's writing appeared for a moment before Severus whipped it clean and quickly put it away.

Severus splashed his face with cold water before heading up to dinner. He was going to need all his wits about him if he was going to be able to save Remus. He entered the Great Hall and took his normal seat by the other members of the Inner Circle. Morrow and Crouch's seats were vacant, they were probably getting Remus from whatever hole they had stuck him in. The Dark Lord entered and took his place and only then did everyone sit down. Everyone ate, talking and laughing. Severus would almost enjoy the atmosphere if the jokes weren't so dark and dirty, the laughter about what horrors the Death Eaters had done to a Muggle or Muggleborn. Severus managed take a few bites of his dinner before the Great Hall doors opened. Morrow and Crouch came walking in, their strides and attitude proudly proclaiming that they had done something important. They dragged Remus in with them, each with a handful of his robes.

Severus watched as they deposited Remus in front of the Dark Lord. The two Death Eaters bowed and Morrow started talking as the Dark Lord looked at Remus intently. "My lord," Morrow started in a self satisfied tone. "We managed to bring you a trophy."

"We captured him during our recent raid into France."

"After you left my lord." Morrow clarified.

The Dark Lord gazed at Remus for some time, taking in his appearance and his robes. He could tell from the blood and bruises on Remus that his Death Eaters had tried to get information from him. "Did you learn his name? Are you certain he's a member of the Phoenixes?" The Dark Lord's tone was soft.

"He will not speak my lord. And we cannot reveal his face. We have tried multiple ways but his hood seems to be charmed this way."

"And he hasn't spoken a word, even when you obviously asked him so nicely?" Riddle asked. His question was directed at the Death Eaters but his cold gaze was directed at Remus.

"No my lord. A few screams of …pleasure." Morrow replied, his lip twitching in amusement, satisfaction and cruelty.

"Hmm…" Riddle pointed his wand at Remus "Tell me who you are little Phoenix and I'll make your death quick."

Remus just looked up at him and sneered. The Dark Lord wouldn't let that pass and Severus watched with detached emotion as Remus was tortured by the Dark Lord. Remus screamed in pain as the Dark Lord's Crutacious curse took its toll. Severus' face was calm and collected, but inside he was alive with worry. He still had no idea if the Dark Lord would follow his plan or not. Plus he was worried about what would happen when the Dark Lord failed to discover anything from Remus.

Several spells later, Remus was no more than a heap on the floor. Remus had been subjected to the Aegrum spell which made him feel like he was in the midst of a very painful disease. It faded after a time but Remus would need potions that would reverse the damage. He had the choking curse put on him several times and also felt the effects of the stretching curse. Remus took it all and never broke. With everything he was being hit with, Severus was worried that he might be on the verge of losing his mind to the pain curses. The Dark Lord must have thought the same for he gestured to Morrow and Crouch. Morrow pulled Remus up and held him against his chest to keep him level while Crouch opened Remus' eyes.

"Hold him level." The Dark Lord ordered like it was the first time this routine was being done and not closer to the fiftieth.

"Yes my lord," Morrow replied adjusting his grip on Remus so that he wouldn't slip and accidentally break the eye contact between Remus and the Dark Lord.

"You should have just answered my questions," the Dark Lord murmured moving closer and raising his wand. "I will not be gentle now. Legilmens!"

Severus watched anxiously for a time as the Dark Lord searched Remus' mind for the answers he so desperately sought. Severus, who had often been at the receiving end of the Dark Lord's mind probes, kept his face impassive but winced internally. He knew how harsh the Dark Lord could be when he was mad, and right now, the Dark Lord was definitely pissed. It was not a good combination, being pissed off and rummaging around in one's mind, it could be a recipe for disaster. Finally the Dark Lord blinked and lowered his wand. Recognizing the signs of the spell being ended, Crouch released Remus, looking at his hands as if he now had un-washable filth there as Morrow threw the werewolf from him with a scowl and expression of distaste on his face.

"What did you find out my lord? Who is he?" Bellatrix asked immediately. She approached the unmoving Remus and prodded him with her toe. Remus let out a low moan and Severus felt his chest loosen just a little. He was still alive at least. But as to his mental state, well, the only person who knew that right now was the Dark Lord and he probably didn't care.

"He is the werewolf Remus Lupin." The Dark Lord announced but Severus noticed his tone was colored with annoyance.

"The werewolf?" Belatrix exclaimed in surprise. She looked down at Remus and rolled him over with the toe of her boot. The hood and mask were still in place but it was hard to tell. "Are you sure?" She asked before she could stop herself. She paled immediately and the Dark Lord frowned at her.

"Crucio!" He yelled and Bellatrix sank to her knees, screaming in agony as the curse took its toll. When the Dark Lord let it up, she was panting heavily and was hugging herself. "Of course I'm sure! I'm competent with that spell after all!" The Dark Lord screamed and then motioned to Lucius and Young. "You two, get him out of here."

"My lord? Shouldn't we kill him here and now?" Lucius asked uncertainly.

"He will provide us with the answers we seek," the Dark Lord spat at Lucius and raised his wand again. "I thought I told you what happens when you question me?"

Lucius suffered a bout from the Crutacious for his question. Severus allowed a frown to appear on his face. It would be interpreted as a sign of displeasure that Death Eaters were asking questions of their leader but in reality it meant something different. Severus knew that something that happened during the mind probe, but he wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was, it hadn't been good. Lucius and Young grabbed Remus none too gently and dragged him out of the hall.

The Dark Lord looked deep in thought for several minutes and everyone watched him with baited breath. No one was sure what to do next. They knew that if they asked a question, they would suffer a bout of the Crutacious but they wanted to know why the Dark Lord had sent the werewolf away when in the past they would have just killed him. Usually the Dark Lord mind raped his victims and then killed them once he found what he wanted to know. This was not a usual case.

"Severus," The Dark Lord's voice was soft and his gaze fell on Severus. Severus stood and bowed to the Dark Lord.

"Yes my lord?"

"We will follow your plan."

"Yes my lord." Severus heaved a sigh of relief – internally. "I'll get started on the preparations."

"What plan? What plan do you speak of?" Bellatrix asked right away.

Severus scowled at her. If it were up to him, he wouldn't tell any of the Death Eaters what he was planning on doing but it was ultimately up to the Dark Lord to make that decision.

"Severus here has a way to get into the good graces of this annoying Phoenix Flame," the Dark Lord said smiling.

"What are you going to do Snape?" Bellatrix asked turning to face him. Her eyes were wild and Severus could see the thoughts flying around in her head.

With a look and a nod from the Dark Lord, Severus rolled his eyes at her. "Obviously, I'm going to let him escape." Severus intoned like it was the most logical answer in the world.

"What? Escape! But, surely there is a potion!" She sputtered in anger.

"Unfortunately we do not have one that will be ready in time. The sooner the little bird goes to its nest, the better. We don't want them moving if they think their precious pet isn't coming back." The Dark Lord told her as he sat down.

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix agreed but she looked incensed she was doing so.

"If you'll excuse me my lord," Severus bowed to the Dark Lord again and moved to leave the hall.

"Just a moment Severus!" He called and Severus froze and suddenly realized what he had done wrong. He should have waited to be dismissed. He turned to look at the Dark Lord. "You need to be reminded of your place in my order." Severus paled as he mentally kicked himself. "You do not dictate actions here. Crucio!"

~RP~

Severus opened the heavy and dirty door. It was the entrance to the deepest, darkest, and most foul hole in the deep dungeons of Hogwarts. It was never used when the school was in session besides keeping some of the more dangerous cleaning supplies, potion supplies, and at one time, the House Elves' bedrooms. They hadn't been used in that capacity in generations, at least until the Dark Lord took over. The House Elves had been relegated back down here and now they were dropping like flies. The Death Eaters treated them like trash and they were expected to make everything perfect. A House Elf only thrived if they had respect and a healthy relationship with their family and households. The Hogwarts House Elves had none of that. As such, they were dropping like flies these days. Severus had been forced to give a few some potions but it only extended their miserable lives by a few days, weeks at best. He usually gave them something to numb the pain and ease their passing instead.

One of the House Elves appeared before him now. "Master Severus sir!"

"What is it?" Severus snapped but it lacked his usual sharpness.

"Your friend is dying sirs! Yous must be helping him!"

Severus knew that there must not be a Death Eater or portrait anywhere in the castle that could hear him or else the House Elf would not refer to Remus in such a way. "Where is he? Malfoy was not specific." Severus asked and the annoyance at his fellow Death Eater colored his tone easily. Severus could literally search the rooms down here for hours.

"Two cells down on the left sir," the elf squeaked and pointed. "He is not moving since he was left there by master Malfoy."

"Thank you Dobby." Severus thanked the over eager House Elf. He had been a gift to Severus when Lucius grew tired of the odd House Elf. He now served Severus with pride and knew all his secrets and was able to help him when he needed it. "Please stay with me, you may need to get some extra potions for me."

"Yes master Severus." He answered nodding furiously.

Severus made his way to the correct door and paused for a moment before opening it. He took a moment to gather himself and then undid the locking spell. Pushing the door open, he saw Remus curled up in a ball on the cold stone floor. He was covered with dirt, grime, and looked like he had been doused with water by one of the Death Eaters. With the torture he had undergone earlier, the water made it a deadly combination.

Quickly drying and casting a warming charm on Remus, Severus hunched down beside him and checked his friend's vitals. They were there, but slow and thready. Severus pulled a few potions out of his pocket and went to uncork it. As he did so, his hand shook so much that he spilt half of the precious liquid. "Fuck!" Severus swore than closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before speaking again. "Dobby, you'll need to fetch another for me."

"Yes master Snape." Dobby was gone in a flash and then back before Severus could clean the potion. The Elf handed Severus the correct potion and Severus handed the little elf a different one.

"Please give these to Remus." He directed handing the elf another three vials. The Elf quickly bent down and fed them to Remus before spelling the empty vials back to Severus' quarters. "Thank you Dobby."

"Dobby is just doing as master wishes." Dobby reminded Severus softly. His eyes were trained on Severus' shaking hands and shoulders. Truthfully, Severus' whole body was being attacked by tremors. The prolonged exposure of the Crutacious curse was playing havoc with his nerves. He needed a potion that would help, but he had no time to get it for himself. He had also given the last of his stores to Remus. The man needed it more than Severus did and he could wait the extra day that the potion needed to brew. Severus directed his attention to Remus who was pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Severus?" He asked looking, and sounding, a little worse for wear.

"Do you still feel any pain?" Severus asked immediately.

"It's bearable," Remus answered looking at his hands with a curious expression on his face. "Shouldn't I?"

"The potions should be taking away the worst of it." Severus replied then looked at Dobby. "You may go Dobby. Please look after Tabby for me."

"Yes master," Dobby bowed, his nose nearly brushing the floor.

Remus watched him go with a frown on his face. "Why don't you just have him get us out of here?"

"Not part of the plan." Severus replied. He stood up and extended a hand to Remus.

Remus eyes focused on the tremors running down his arm making him a bit unsteady but wisely didn't comment. He grasped Severus' hand and the potions master helped him stand. Despite the calming effects and pain numbing of the potions Severus had given him, Remus found that he was also a bit unsteady on his feet. "So what is the plan?" Remus asked softly once he was reasonably sure he wasn't going to immediately fall over.

"I managed to convince the Dark Lord that it would be beneficial to him if we were to allow you to escape with my help." Severus answered pushing open the door and gazing outside.

"Which would give you a favorable position with the Phoenixes and give Riddle a spy." Remus surmised moving to follow Severus.

"Exactly. Now we shouldn't face any opposition. The Dark Lord ordered all the Death Eaters to let us be."

"But you never know for sure." Remus said softly.

Severus just nodded in agreement as he and Remus slowly walked down the hallway towards he stairs that would lead up to the entrance hall. "Oh, I almost forgot." Severus pulled Remus' wand out of his robe pocket.

"Where did you get this?"

"Morrow was going to keep it as a souvenir," Severus answered continuing towards the stairs. "But I convinced him that it would be better suited to my purposes."

Remus said nothing as he felt the familiar warmth and weight of his wand. "I'm glad you are on our side Severus." He murmured quietly, aware that any Death Eater could surprise them now that they were on their way out of the castle.

"I need you to lean on me." Severus told Remus before they reached the bottom of the stairs. There were no portraits this far down in the dungeons, but they would soon encounter the first and Severus knew that Riddle would be using them as his spies to make sure the plan was going accordingly. Remus had to seem more dependent on Severus than he really was if they wanted this to work.

As Severus pulled one of his arms over his head to rest on his shoulder, Remus understood. He quickly made a show of appearing to be only just able to walk. His wand was stuck in his pocket hurriedly in a spot that was easily accessible should the need arise, but he knew that Severus should have it under control. Surprisingly, no Death Eater tried to impede their so called escape. It unnerved Remus and also set Severus a little on edge. He had expected Bellatrix to try something against him, either through a junior Death Eater or some sort of booby trap. Thankfully nothing happened. Severus figured that the Death Eaters were too scared of the Dark Lord to get in the way of this plan. It was really the only one that had any chance of getting the Dark Lord the information he wanted about the Phoenixes, or so he thought.

They got outside and Remus resisted the urge to pull his arm from Severus and bolt for the gates. He knew that they were probably still being watched by someone or something. He dared not make any move until Severus indicated that it was safe to do so. Severus himself didn't want to risk any sign of familiarity between himself and Remus and had the werewolf lean on him the whole way down the path to the gate. Once they were outside, he let Remus slide to the ground and squatted in front of him, blocking him from any view of the castle or watchers nearby.

"Do you still have your portkey?" Severus asked softly while pretending to fumble with some potion vials.

"Yes." Remus answered just as softly.

"Good. But we aren't going to be using it today."

"Why not?"

"There's a good chance that the Dark Lord or one of the Death Eaters might try something foolish." Severus replied. "We're going to Godric's Hollow first."

"Good idea." Remus nodded in grim acceptance. "Apparating?"

"Are you up to it?" Severus asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't have much choice do I?" Remus asked philosophically.

Severus shrugged and helped the other stand. He offered his arm and Remus flashed him a quick smile of thanks. He wasn't up to apparating on his own but a side along would be easier on him. Remus gripped Severus' arm tightly. When Severus was sure he would be alright, he twisted and a moment later they were gone.


	22. What Happened?

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 21 – What Happened?

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**I put up a poll on my profile that I want you all to vote in. I'm thinking about making a story where you (the reader) decide which way it goes. I'd write the chapters and then have a couple choices at the end and then you'd vote and tell me which way to go. The poll is to tell me if enough people are interested in doing it. If there is enough, then I'll do it.

Otherwise, I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far, I enjoy reading your reviews! Enjoy this chapter! See you next week!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry and Ginny walked into the foyer of Potter Manor and found chaos. The Phoenix's women were in various states of distress. Dora was on the floor, hunched against the wall. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head was on her knees. Beside her, Lauren was speaking to her in a quiet, almost soothing way. Lily had a gash on her arm and Audrey was tending to it. Fred and George were also there, worry on their faces and talking with each other. Everyone but Dora looked up at the two when they entered. Harry stopped mid-step, making Ginny run right into him. "What happened?" Harry asked as he automatically reached out to steady his wife.

"Death Eaters." Lauren and Lily replied at the same time.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he took in their condition and tried to piece together the story their appearances were telling. Every woman looked weary, travel worn, and hurt. Dora was obviously distressed and so was Audrey, though she wasn't showing it while she worked. Fred and George were obviously worried and were looking at him with relief.

"Where is Remus?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Harry realized with a start that his old friend should be here. He had gone with Lauren and Dora after all.

Dora sniffed loudly at the mention of her husband's name and Harry saw her shoulders shake as if in a sob. Suddenly Harry knew what happened.

"Oh no," Ginny breathed having figured it out herself as well.

Lauren patted Dora's back soothingly before she stood and made her way over to Harry and Ginny. Her eyes were sad and her mouth was set in a grim line. "Remus has been taken by Death Eaters." She confirmed coming to a stop in front of Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked immediately.

"It was impossible from the beginning." Lauren explained shaking her head. "The Weasleys didn't take our advice and they were overconfident. Bill talked privately with us and he realized that what we suggested was probably their best chance. He had enough of their things gathered so that when the shit did hit the fan, the resistance could still operate and control the government from their new hiding place."

"So did they get out of there?" Ginny asked.

"Only after Riddle and his Death Eaters showed up," Lauren replied acidly before letting out a deep breath. What happened wasn't Ginny's and Harry's fault after all. "Sorry. The boundaries fell and not twenty minutes later the first of the Death Eaters were on our door. The French Resistance was quite a united front at first. Soon though, it was collapsing and Riddle and his ilk were pushing through. We barely got out of there alive. Riddle had almost the whole city surrounded. The French lost a large chunk of their fighters today. We were trying to get out of there when we got surrounded by Death Eaters. Remus distracted them and I managed to get Dora out of there-."

"We shouldn't have left him!" Dora yelled suddenly, standing up in one motion. "We should have saved him!"

"If we went back for him then all three of us would be in Riddle's hands." Lauren told her in a tone of voice that made Harry think she had repeated this to the distraught women several times.

"We shouldn't have left him!" Dora shouted again before spinning on her heel and leaving the foyer. She disappeared up the stairs and Audrey followed her a moment later.

"How long has Remus been in Riddle's hands?" Harry asked Lauren urgently.

"Not six hours. Riddle left once he was sure the city was back under his control. His top lieutenants, Morrow and Crouch Jr., were left in charge. We were trying to help a few of the injured to get out of the city when Greyback found us. Remus launched into a battle with him when Greyback went for Dora. Morrow and Crouch came running and Remus told me to get Dora the hell out of there."

"Why didn't you help him?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Because, if we did that, there would be three Phoenixes in Riddle's hands right now and we can't afford that." Lauren answered a little heatedly. She was sick of everyone second guessing her decision, one she knew was right.

"And if Riddle had three of us, Severus wouldn't be able to help them all." Lily said coming up sounding resigned. She knew Lauren's decision was the right one, but she hated that they had to leave Remus.

"At least with just Remus, he can cook up a plan." Lauren added softly, looking like she was hoping that was what was happening as they spoke.

"You're right. Sorry Lauren." Ginny said and her tone was contrite. She wasn't there so she had no idea what had happened or how it happened. She had no right to judge the other woman for her decision. She did feel a bit mad that Remus had been left behind, but she knew that Lauren's decision was the right one.

Lauren inclined her head in a way that they all to mean that she accepted Ginny's apology but knew it wasn't necessary.

"Lily, what about you and Audrey? What happened?" Harry asked directing his attention to Lily.

"We arrived at the auction," Lily started to explain. "But we couldn't stop it. There were too many guards and Death Eaters waiting for us. We barely got there and we were overwhelmed. We got out of there only after both of us received some sort of injury. We had to use our portkeys to get out of there."

"Are you alright now?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Fine. Audrey healed us in a jiffy but it was not an experience I'd like to repeat any time soon. Two people are not enough."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have let you go." Harry said sighing and running a hand through his already messy hair.

"We should have gone with," Fred said looking sadly at Lily.

"You were busy with the broadcast," Lily said waving his apology away.

"We still should have helped." George said.

"You did help," Lily assured them. "You got people to head to Paris and made it look like the Heirs were reacting to the news of the attack."

"What about the Heirs, are they alright?" Harry asked picking up on that.

"They haven't come back yet." Lily said glancing at Lauren with concern. "We had hoped they'd be here soon."

"I hope so too." Harry agreed before he added softly, "in the meantime, we'll have to think up a plan for Remus."

"What about Remus?" Sirius' voice sounded from behind them. The group turned to see theirs standing in the doorway looking tired, weary, and a bit downcast.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked immediately deciding to stall for a few moments.

"Not so good." James answered moving to the front of the group and to embrace Lily. "Minnie got a sprained wrist but thankfully that was the only injury. Riddle never came. None of his top lieutenants did. We just faced a bunch of his junior Death Eaters. In the aspect of achieving our goal, we failed."

"How about you two Lily? How'd you fare?" Minnie asked. Her sharp eyes were taking in the somber and serious looks on their faces and she knew something was wrong.

"We had trouble from the moment we arrived." Lily answered and told them what had happened to her and Audrey.

"And you Lauren? How'd you do?" Luna asked.

Lauren glanced at Harry briefly before she answered the question. She told them how the Weasleys hadn't listened them and how the fighting quickly broke down and became nothing more than sport to Riddle and his goons. She paused for a second before informing them about Remus. The silence was deafening before the two Marauders reacted.

"WHAT?" Sirius roared in anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS TAKEN?"

"He told us to go and we had no choice but to do so." Lauren tried to explain.

"YOU LEFT HIM TO RIDDLE AND HIS CROONIES? HOW COULD YOU?" Sirius roared and made to get in Lauren's face but Harry interposed himself.

"Sirius, calm down-."

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN HARRY POTTER! ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY RIDDLE! AND FROM THE SOUNDS OF IT, IT'S THIS BITCH'S FAULT!"

"It isn't Lauren's fault," Harry began but Sirius went on yelling over him.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" Sirius roared.

"-She did what she had to." Harry finished a little louder but it didn't get through to him.

"IF SHE HAD JUST FOUGHT A LITTLE HARDER-!" Sirius went on.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "You know that's not the reason for this."

"SHE LEFT REMUS TO RIDDLE! HE IS PROBABLY BEING TORTURED BY HIM RIGHT NOW!"

"And you think that standing here yelling about it will help?" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes at Sirius. "To get Remus back we need a plan."

"Let's go storm Hogwarts and get him back." Sirius announced.

"Don't be ridiculous." Minnie scuffed. "We just need to wait."

"WAIT? YOU WANT TO WAIT AND LET HIM BE TORTURED?" Sirius screamed at her. She stood toe to toe with him and he added in a growl. "We'll make sure to do that for you if you get captured."

"Sirius Black, that is not what I meant!" Minnie spat angrily. "You're forgetting we have a spy with Riddle. Severus is probably thinking up a means to get Remus out of there right now. He can contact Harry and we'll have a plan."

"You're going to trust the Death Eater with Remus' life?"

"Yes." Harry answered as his bracelet grew warm. His hand went automatically to touch it and everyone's eyes narrowed in on the movement. Trying to brush it off as nothing, Harry quickly scratched an imaginary itch on his wrist. He didn't want an audience as he talked to Severus. "Everyone wash up and rest a bit," Harry advised although he knew that no one would really be able to do that.

No one was fooled by Harry's play, but they did as he suggested. James' eyes caught his and rose in a question. Harry nodded once to assure him that he would let them know what Severus told him when he was finished. A few others caught the nod and left the room. James made sure he stayed with Sirius, not wanting the other man to do something foolish.

"Harry," Ginny's voice was filled with concern.

"I'll be back to relay what Severus knows." Harry answered her trying to put confidence and assurance in his voice. Harry dashed away to his and Ginny's rooms where he summoned the two way parchment. Knowing Ginny would be with Minnie or Lauren, Harry locked the door and sat down at their desk. He quickly saw that Severus' small and spiky writing was waiting for him.

_Ghost, Boy Scout is here in the castle. Something must have gone wrong in Paris. _ Harry sighed. That much was obvious. But Severus must not have seen the capture and didn't know what Harry knew.

_It did. _Harry wrote swiftly. _ We know he was captured but I didn't expect the Death Eaters to get him to Hogwarts so fast. Do you know what the Dark Lord plans to do with him Gambit?_ _Have you seen him? Is he alright? _ Harry wrote frantically trying to get the information everyone wanted to know.

_He is as alright as one can expect being in the company of three of the most bloodthirsty Death Eaters there are_, Severus replied to Harry making Harry wince in sympathy. _I have seen him. Hopefully, I'll be able to get him out of here soon._

_Don't take any unnecessary risks._Harry directed a stern gaze unconsciously directed at the parchment. _What is this plan you are concocting?_

_I will only take the necessary risks, _came Severus' snarky reply._ But we are going to have to meet soon. I fear I may have played a hand too early in order to help Scout._

_What happened? And what's the plan?_

_This parchment isn't that safe… _

Harry rolled his eyes at Severus stalling tactic. _Damnit gambit! Tell me what you are talking about!_

_I told Him that I may have an in to get into your good graces and become a part of the organization. _

_How? I thought He wanted you to befriend Lily again?_

_Let's face reality here,_Severus' sarcasm was evident even though he was writing making Harry momentarily think of his old potions professor, _even if I were to actually make contact with Lily, if things had happened the way He believes, she wouldn't want to see, let alone speak, to me. _

Harry digested that for a moment before he replied slowly_. I see your point. So what did you tell Him?_

_That if we allow Scout to escape and I help him to do so, I would be invited to join your organization. That you would be more likely to trust me and I could get the answers to his questions. _

There was silence on Harry's end for a few moments as he thought about the new twist. _Well I guess we'll have to start giving you information to relay back to Him. Sorry you have to become the double spy again__._

_As long as it helps bring him down._

_When will we be hearing from Him about Scout?_

_Soon I imagine. I have to go, dinner is coming and I'm expected._

_Good luck_. Harry whished his friend before he wiped the parchment blank. He folded it up and put it in his pocket as he made his way to the door, his head full of thoughts and half baked schemes.

~RP~

Ginny and the others watched Harry take off at a mad dash and she knew that Severus had used the bracelet to contact him. She was confident that Severus would be able to at least provide them with the information about what was going on. He had gotten them into Hogwarts after all.

Her attention was drawn back to the room at large when she heard Sirius' tones growing louder again. "What are we waiting here for? Let's go get Remus!"

"How exactly? Just waltz inside? By now the castle will be crawling with Death Eaters, along with Riddle himself, and Remus will be right in the thick of it." James said softly. He was also itching to do something but he knew that there would be a good chance of all the Phoenixes getting hurt if they tried anything.

"He's our friend James!" Sirius yelled harshly. He turned towards the door and tried to throw it open. "I'm going to help our friend. You can come if you want."

He let out a yelp in surprise as his hand touched the door. It hadn't burned him, but if he had put his hand on there much longer it would have. Sirius looked at his hand, the door, and then at James accusingly. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"The house is locked." James said in a surprised tone. That tone was lost on Sirius though.

"WHAT? YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LOCK THE DOOR AND KEEP US ALL HERE? WHAT ABOUT REMUS?" Sirius had been advancing on James, a fist raising as if he was going to attack his best friend.

"Sirius Black!" Lily shouted to get herself heard. Everyone's attention was diverted to her. "I locked the house down!" She told him, her eyes flashing in anger. "No please let my husband go."

Sirius had a handful of James' robes which he now let go reluctantly. "Why?" He snarled at her.

"Because I don't want anybody rushing off after Remus like you were just about to. Severus is talking to Harry right now. He's telling him the facts of what is going on and with that information we'll get a plan."

"I'm not sitting around here until Snivelious says it's ok to go after my friend!" Sirius growled.

"Yes you will." Lily countered folding her arms. "We all are. James." She held a hand out to him knowing that he needed her right now. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand in his, and Lily lead him away to their private wing. James hadn't said anything the whole way and Ginny could see the slight sagging of his shoulders. James was just as upset about this as Sirius, Ginny knew, but unlike Sirius, James was resigned to wait. It killed him to do it but he knew it was the best option. He really had grown a lot in this reality. From everything she had heard about Harry's parents in their reality, James was just as hot tempered, hot headed, and rash as Sirius. She wondered idly if James would have been tempered if things had gone differently in her world. Deciding that it wasn't worth the effort to think about, she left the foyer in search of Harry.

Many of the others were also leaving. No one would change out of their uniforms that night, except to make a few repairs here or there. They knew a call to action would come at some point and they felt like they were doing something to help Remus if they were ready and waiting instead of getting ready for bed. No one felt like bed either. Knowing that a friend was in Riddle's hands, getting tortured and asked questions about the Phoenixes was torture in itself.

~RP~

Harry found Ginny in the dueling room sometime later. She was practicing a spell James had taught her, a look of determination set on her face. Harry watched her for a time before she acknowledged his presence.

"What did Severus say?"

"He came up with a plan to get Remus out of there."

"Really?" Ginny whirled to face Harry, excitement on her face. "When is he going to do it? Will it work? When?"

"He has to wait for Riddle to give him the go ahead but it will be tonight."

"That'll be too late." Ginny said after a moment and threw a reducto at the far wall. It took a chunk out of the wall there. Both Harry and Ginny watched the chunk of wall blow up and Harry recognized that it was his wife's outlet for her anger.

"Why?" Harry asked moving to fold Ginny into his embrace. "It'll still be tonight."

"Riddle will use Legilimency on him. He'll know everything by tonight."

Harry froze and closed his eyes in despair. He had not thought of that. How could he have missed that important fact? How could Severus? If Riddle knew everything than they might as well pack up and leave now. Riddle would move his Horcruxes and Harry probably would never find them. "Fuck…" Harry breathed and let his head hit Ginny's shoulder.

She could sense his anger and desperation and see his horror at forgetting that important piece of information. She hugged him closer to her knowing he needed the physical comfort but not knowing what to say.

"Umm, you might be jumping the gun a little." Lauren's voice sounded from the doorway.

The two Potters separated and looked at her with surprise. She looked back at them sheepishly and held her unsheathed wand up as an apology and explanation. She had been coming to practice her dueling as well when she had stumbled on Harry and Ginny.

"What?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Lauren sighed and came further into the room. "Don't you know about werewolves?" She asked them with raised eyebrows.

"Sure, they transform at the full moon, they are bigger than most wolves, and they are dangerous to humans but not other animals." Ginny rattled off. "Oh and the wolfsbane potion helps them keep their mind which they normally lose."

Lauren gave them a surprised look. "Well yes," she agreed but there was hesitation coloring her tone. "But, that's not quite what I meant."

"Umm, they're also faster than any human, stronger than most animals,-" Ginny went on.

"If you're hoping that he might infect everyone, I hate to break it to you, but the full moon is weeks away." Harry pointed out a bit dryly.

Lauren chuckled and sat on the bottom stair that went up to the next floor of the manor. "No, no, although that's an interesting idea. But werewolves have strong mental defenses. They are inherent to them. Just like their elevated senses of smell, sight, hearing, and strength."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other shocked before looking back at Lauren with surprise and hope written all over their faces. Lauren managed a small smile at the sight. "I told you I made the right decision earlier. Of all the people here, it's probably best that Remus was the one who was captured." Feeling a bit evil at that, Lauren hurried to clarify. "Please don't take it the wrong way, I would never wish any of us to be taken."

"They have natural mind protection?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Lauren nodded. "No one can break through a werewolf's mind. And several have tried. I know Remus and Lily practiced the arts of occlemency and Legilimency together. Lily was trying to improve her own defenses."

"So Riddle can't break through that way?" Harry asked a sense of relief starting to flood through him.

Lauren nodded soberly. "He has other means to figure out what he wants to know, but Remus is strong and he won't break. Especially if he comes home tonight like you were saying."

"Severus is scraping together a plan. He'll let me know what it is soon." Harry answered nodding.

"We should let everyone know." Ginny told the other two.

"When we have a plan." Harry agreed.

~RP~

The plan, when it came, was simple really. The Heirs and a few others would meet Severus and Remus in Godric's Hollow after they 'escaped' from Hogwarts and the Death Eaters. Severus was worried that someone might try to follow him and if that were true it would be better for them to think Severus was trying to ingratiate himself in the Phoenixes good graces.

Right now, Harry was annoyed and pissed off. They weren't supposed to leave yet. Severus had made it clear that he could only get Remus out of the castle at a certain time for the plan to work. Harry had just finished telling everyone the plan, thinking that they could use the few hours to get ready, but instead of that Sirius was gun-ho about going now. Right now, they were embroiled in a debate that was loud enough to carry to the rest of the house. Well, so it seemed.

"I WILL NOT BE TOLD WHAT TO DO BY A SCRAWNY CHILD!"

"THIS SCRAWNY CHILD IS THE ONE THAT TOLD YOU HOW TO DEFEAT RIDDLE!" Harry yelled back. He had had enough of Sirius' antics and it was time to remind the older man of why everyone was listening to Harry in the first place.

"A PIECE OF LUCK! THAT'S ALL IT WAS! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WERE JUST PLAIN LUCKY!"

"LUCK!" Harry roared in anger. "LUCK HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

Sirius' face was red from the yelling and anger. He was mad they had just sat around while his friend was captured. He was even madder that the plan hinged on Severus. He was furious that he couldn't be there for his friend. "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE LEADER! WE FOLLOW YOU AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS!"

"THIS WASN'T MY FAULT!" Harry roared miffed that Sirius would suggest that it was.

"YES IT IS! YOU WOULDN'T ALLOW ME TO GO WITH THEM TO PARIS! IF I HAD BEEN THERE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! REMUS WOULD BE HERE!"

"REMUS WOULD BE HERE BUT YOU'D BE IN HIS PLACE AND THEN THE SHIT REALLY WOULD HAVE HIT THE FAN!" Harry shouted back.

Sirius glared at Harry for a moment. The younger man's chest was heaving at his exertion and the anger chorusing through him. "Are you saying-." Sirius started in a snarl.

"I'm saying your actions would have saved Remus but you'd be there now." Harry answered cutting across the older man. "And if that happened than you'd be tortured and killed because Riddle hates you! He hates you almost as much as he hates the Gryffindor Heir!"

"He doesn't hate James like he hates me." Sirius scuffed feeling superior.

"No he doesn't!" Harry agreed. "But he hates the Gryffindor Heir that duels him and comes out on top every time. He hates that man with a passion unmatched."

"He hates you, you mean."

"No," Harry shook his head. "He doesn't know about me. Face it Sirius. If you were caught, this whole thing would be over."

"You can't know that for sure."

"OF COURSE I KNOW IT FOR SURE!" Harry exploded. "It's lucky that it was Remus and we both know it. Now do what I say and we'll all get out of this fine." Harry ordered as his emerald eyes flashed. He turned on his heel and strolled out of Sirius and Audrey's room a second later.

The Blacks watched him go, Sirius' eyes narrowing and Audrey still frozen in shock at the exchange. She had been that way throughout the whole argument. It was the first time she had really seen Harry get mad. It wasn't pretty and she decided she never wanted to see it again. Sirius strode after Harry, intending to continue their argument, but saw that he had transformed to Ghost, his cougar form, and was slinking away. It was something Harry did when he wanted to be alone.

"OH GO ON THEN!" Sirius yelled running after Harry. "PULL YOUR 'I'M IN CHARGE' ACT. YOU WOULDN'T BE ACTING THIS WAY IF IT WAS ONE OF YOU POTTERS!" Sirius yelled angrily. Behind him he could hear Audrey shouting at him to stop but he paid her no heed. Ahead of him he could see that Ghost had stopped and looked back at him with angry green eyes. Being an Animagus himself, he should have recognized those signs, but he was pissed off and angry.

"SIRIUS!" James shouted from behind him. He had been drawn here by the commotion and Audrey's patronus. She had sent it after Sirius strode from the room and luckily he had been nearby.

"IF IT WAS LILY OR JAMES YOU WOULDN'T LET THEM ROT IN RIDDLE'S HANDS! YOU'D BE HEADING TO HOGWARTS RIGHT AWAY, NOT WAITING AROUND FROM WORD FROM A FUCKING TRAITOR!" Sirius yelled angrily.

James stopped in surprise as he listened to what was coming from his best friend's mouth. He quickly looked at Harry to see how the young man was taking it. He knew that if Harry had turned into Ghost, he was already mad and ready to say something he didn't mean. What he saw made him cringe and then start forward in urgency.

Harry's green eyes had narrowed to nearly slits. He seemed to be vibrating with anger and on the verge of losing control. Sirius opened his mouth again and James did the only thing that made sense, he started his own transformation but he wasn't fast enough.

Seeing he now had Harry's full attention, Sirius continued. "How about I sell out Ginny and then we'll see how clearly you think," Sirius angrily hissed. "Then while she is being raped and tortured we can spout to you how-." He never got any farther.

Harry had been seeing red since Sirius implied that he would act differently if James, Lily, or Ginny was taken. Harry knew it would be true. But he also knew that Remus had protections that the others didn't. Not only did he swear the oaths but he had natural protections from mind magic. With Remus, they could afford to wait. If it was anyone else, they would need a different approach. When Sirius implied that he'd sell Ginny out to Riddle just to get even, Harry lost the tenuous amount of control he still had. He had been resisting the animalistic urge to launch himself at Sirius and tear him a new one, but only barely. James had seen that from the tense muscles, the way he stood facing Sirius, and the look in his eyes.

At Sirius' words, Harry felt as if he was having an out of body experience and watched as Ghost leapt for Sirius. The cougar managed to knock Sirius down, but his momentum carried him a little past the now fallen man. Ghost whirled and, snarling and claws extending now, started to stalk towards Sirius. Sirius looked up in surprise and Audrey made to move for Sirius but Lauren, who had arrived in time to see Harry spring at Sirius, held her back. "No! He's not in control!" She hissed.

Ghost let out a yowl and made to slash at Sirius. Prongs had no way of getting between them at the moment. He stood protectively in front of the girls, his rack of antlers at the ready. He needed Harry to get on the other side of Sirius again. Sirius recognized what had happened and quickly transformed himself, knowing it was is only chance at the moment. Soon, two growling beasts stood facing each other. Ghost had the advantage still, but Padfoot had experience with beasts who wanted to take his head off. Ghost slashed at Padfoot and everyone heard the whine, but it was quickly lost again to growling. Sensing the other's wound, Ghost lunged again but Padfoot sidestepped him. Ghost's momentum carried him past the black dog and Prongs had the opening he was looking for. He leaped nimbly forward, landing lightly between Prongs and Ghost. When Ghost wheeled around, he saw an impressive rack of antlers baring the way to Padfoot. Behind Prongs, Padfoot was growling in anger, ready to keep fighting, but he was favoring his left front leg over his other. Ghost saw a wound he had managed to open up on Padfoot's shoulder.

The wound and amount of blood there awakened Harry's senses. He blinked in surprise, scrambled back a few steps while letting out a startled yowl all at the same time. He turned quickly and ran away, horrified at what he had done, at what he had almost done. When Ghost's tail whipped around the corner, Lauren let Audrey go. She raced for her husband who was turning back into a man, glaring in the direction that Harry had taken off in. As Audrey reached him and inspected the wound, Sirius turned his attention to the only other animal in the hall. A grimace crossed his face as Audrey probed the wound but a note of pride entered his eyes as he nodded at Prongs.

"Thanks Prongs, but I was ok." Sirius sounded cocky and annoyed at the same time.

Prongs had only stayed to make sure that Sirius was really ok. He looked at him now, and while stags normally don't look annoyed or mad, Prongs did a pretty good job at conveying those emotions now. He snorted at Sirius and then took off after Ghost knowing he'd have greater speed in this form. Sirius and the girls watched him go with various emotions.

"Will he be ok?" Lauren asked in concern. She was referring to Harry but Sirius didn't realize that.

"I'll be fine thanks." Sirius told her acting like an injured hero. He even put on a fake injured air. "Glad to see you care about something."

"Not you," Lauren snapped at him. "Harry."

"Who cares?" Sirius asked sounding annoyed.

Lauren looked at him for a moment, looking like she was going to slap him, before she walked away shaking her head.

Audrey stayed quiet as she cleaned and then healed her husband's wound. Sirius watched her with a growing sense of unease. He had always been able to read his wife's emotions and he could tell she was mad. At first he thought it was at Harry for attacking him, but now he wasn't so sure. "Audrey?"

"You are so stupid Sirius Black." She told him angrily. "What the hell was that?" She asked. Sirius didn't answer knowing it was a rhetorical question and not really having an answer himself. Audrey finished healing the wound and left Sirius standing there, confused as to what had just happened. After all, Harry had attacked him, hadn't he?

~RP~

Harry, as Ghost, ran the length of the house before finding shelter in a room that no one used. He ducked into the darkness and curled up under the bed. He was mortified that he had attacked Sirius that way. He was sure everyone hated and feared him now. He lay there long enough to convince himself of this when his ears perked up. He heard hoof beats in the hallway outside, which were starting to slow down. They soon slowed to a stop in the hallway outside. By now, Harry's eyes had grown used to the dark and he watched as four hoofs entered the room. Prongs had followed him. Harry stayed quiet, hoping James would leave, and watched as the stag stopped just inside the door.

Prongs stopped and sniffed the air. He knew Harry was in here both because his scent stopped here and because his deer instincts were telling him that there was a dangerous predator in the room with him. He looked around, hesitating. Finally deciding that he couldn't do much more as a stag, James transformed back. He knew that Harry was under the bed. It was the place the scent stopped and in a way, it made sense. Not knowing if Harry, or Ghost, would appreciate his face just appearing in front of him, James slid to the floor against the wall by the door. From this angle, he couldn't see Harry but he knew that Harry could see him. It would also let him follow Ghost quickly if he bolted.

"You know, it's alright. I would have attacked him too." James started out soothingly. It was true. And he almost had. He would have had a go at him after Harry left, but Harry needed him more. "Sirius is a very action orientated person. He wants to be doing something. He doesn't like sitting around and waiting. That's why he was never good at being a planner."

James paused as he saw a black paw shift under the bed. It was just a bare hint but he knew that Harry was listening to him. Good. "What he said was inexcusable of course, but he thinks of Moony and I as family. His own family, besides Audrey and Nick of course, well you know all about that. But when his family is threatened, he moves hell and high water to help them."

There was no sound from the bed as James let the words sink in. James let the silence extend while he thought about what had happened and realized what Harry was probably now thinking. James let his head rest against the wall as he started to speak again. "No one thinks less of you for what you did Harry." James said gently. "And Sirius will be fine. The wound wasn't that deep and Audrey was right there. Serves him right actually for suggesting such a thing. I can't believe he did that! I know he's mad, but still! Sometimes I wonder if he has a death wish." James mussed and as he did so he saw Ghost start to emerge from under the bed. Soon he was sitting across from James, a painful look in those deep green eyes.

James straightened up and slowly scooted closer to Ghost before saying anything else. He held his hand up slowly and brought it towards Ghost's head as he spoke. "I honestly think you had every right to attack Sirius. Obviously losing control of your animal side is a bit unnerving, but you got back in control faster than I'd have thought possible." James' hand landed on Ghost's gently and he started scratching the cougar's ears. It was something all cats enjoy and Ghost was no exception. He leaned into James' touch as James continued the ministrations.

"It's alright Harry." James repeated his assurance to Harry who let out a huff and then gathered himself. James took his hand away as he saw the signs that Harry was changing back. He did so and Harry looked at James.

"I'm sorry." Harry's voice was soft.

"No need. We all lose control sometimes." James answered shrugging.

"What could you possibly do when you lose control? Graze?" Harry snapped in a semi joking fashion.

"I almost gored Frank Longbottom." James answered sadly. He shuddered as he thought about it before quickly pushing the disturbing images away. He still had dreams about that sometimes.

Harry was speechless. He had meant it as a joke knowing that deer were pretty harmless but James just nodded at him with a grim smile. "I-I-."

"I know. Surprising? Yeah, Frank still doesn't know it was me, but Padfoot managed to stop me before anything happened. My anger was directed at Riddle and Frank happened to be there when I lost control and I almost-, well Padfoot managed to stop me and get me out of there before Frank could do anything but wonder why there was a slightly crazy stag in the area."

James sighed and then beckoned to Harry. "Come on, let's go get everything ready for tonight. We want to be ready and have everything prepared for Remus' homecoming tonight!" James put on a cheery mood and Harry, thankful to James for it, went with him willingly.

~RP~

About two hours after the whole losing control incident, which is what Harry came to call it, the Heirs were assembled. Audrey was nearby, with Lily and Ginny. The Twins were with Dora, keeping an eye on her.

"Everyone know what they are doing again?" Harry asked looking around.

"I'm going to wait here for your return." Audrey answered first. "I'll have my kit with me and Lily will also be ready with her potions."

"We'll go to Godric's to meet Severus and Remus. We'll pretend that we don't trust Severus because there could be someone watching." Minnie said next.

"Ginny and you will grab Remus and bring him back." Luna took up the thread gesturing at Harry and Ginny.

"I'll ask Severus his intentions and then thank him for the return of Remus." James added. "And then we'll pretend to decide that we'll let him into our group and invite him here."

Harry nodded in confirmation. "Good. We have to go soon so that we arrive on time, but remember, be prepared for something to go wrong. It usually does after all."

"We don't need the extra lessons," Sirius growled at Harry. "We've done this before."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked in mock surprise. She was still mad at Sirius for his words to Harry that had caused the incident from before. Lauren had apprised her of the situation almost immediately thinking that James might need help. "Who exactly were you rescuing? Me?" It was a none too subtle reminder of the words Sirius had spoken about her earlier and he winced in a reaction. "How'd that go exactly?" She asked acidly.

"Ginny." Harry's tone told her he appreciated it but now wasn't the time.

"Sorry Harry." She said in a tone that conveyed everything but that sentiment.

Harry sighed and then looked at James. "Ready?"

"We are." James, Luna, and Minnie nodded while Sirius looked haughtily.

"Sirius, you are going to follow the plan right?"

Sirius didn't answer Harry for a moment.

"Sirius." Minnie and Luna said at the same time. Minnie in an annoyed tone and Luna in a prodding tone.

"Yes." Sirius bit out glaring at Harry.

Harry held his gaze a moment before turning to Audrey and Lily. "Are you two ready?"

"We'll be waiting for you here." Lily assured him quickly.

"No go Harry, otherwise you'll be late." Audrey said making a shooing motion trying to get the edge of tension off. He nodded to the Heirs and soon they were on their way to Godric's Hollow.


	23. Go Go Go!

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 22 – Go! Go! Go!

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**So I have a couple things to say before getting to the chapter.

Thanks for the votes, for those of you that did vote, and letting me know about the story idea I had. As a result of the poll, I will not be writing the story that I proposed.

Sorry for the long wait and the amount of time that has passed since I last updated! My best friend is getting married and she asked me to help plan her wedding and be her maid of honor so I'm suddenly really busy. But to make it up to all of you, I'm going to be posting a chapter a day until Friday. (So you'll have 4 chapters coming!)

Again, thank you for the reviews, thanks for sticking with me, and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Severus and Remus landed in the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. Remus stumbled slightly at the landing and nearly brought Severus down as well. They regained their balance though and Severus looked exasperatedly at his friend. "You trying to bring us both down?"

Remus shrugged wearily and only partly apologetically. "I have to try sometimes."

Severus allowed a thin grin to form before he schooled his features again and looked around. The Heirs weren't here yet. They should have been here waiting for them. It made Severus a little edgy. He glanced behind him as he felt as if he was being watched.

"A cemetery?" Remus asked sitting on a headstone. "Really?"

Severus turned to look at him and arched an eyebrow. "Show some respect for the dead Lupin." He sneered. It was only for show, and Remus knew that.

He brushed Severus' comment away and closed his eyes briefly. "You try standing up after the shit I've been through. I'll sit here until the next stage in our – your – plan happens."

"They should be here." Severus said softly looking around as Remus slowly sat down. "They were supposed to meet us here." Annoyance colored his tone, but there was also an undercurrent of worry.

"I'm sure they're on their way." Remus answered absently, concentrating more on sitting so he didn't hurt than anything else at the moment.

"You don't think something happened do you?" Severus asked and now the worry was more evident.

At Severus' tone, Remus' eyes snapped to him. "I can't believe I'm hearing this." Remus even managed a small grin. "Severus Snape is actually concerned about other people."

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus snapped at Remus who was still grinning. "I'm concerned that the plan isn't being followed. It's important we stick to it. I didn't waste my time to come up with it just for you. More than your life hangs in the balance here."

"They're coming." Remus assured his friend, swallowing his grin. If someone was watching, it wouldn't be good to appear too friendly with Severus. "Harry will come." It was soft and Severus only heard it because he was right next to Remus, but still, he should have known better to actually say Harry's name out loud.

Severus opened his mouth to tell Remus to shut up about Harry when loud pops cracked through the still air of the graveyard. Severus' wand came up only to be lowered again as he saw the robes of the Heirs and two other Phoenixes. From the colors, Severus realized it was Harry and Ginny. Remus let out a sigh of relief and Severus couldn't help a small smirk at him.

"I thought you were sure they were coming?"

"Of course I was," Remus replied tightly. "I'm just relieved to know that I was right."

"Cheeky."

"I try."

"Severus Snape!" James called in a commanding voice. "Did you bring him?"

"Yes!" Severus called back. He flashed an apologetic look at Remus before grabbing Remus' collar and hauling him to his feet. "He's here!"

"Prove you're Remus Lupin!" James called to Remus, his wand held up in a threatening manner. Remus looked up at his old friend and couldn't see James' face but knew that he was probably wishing he could just rush to his two friends and make sure they both were ok.

"I'm Remus Lupin, werewolf and husband to Dora Lupin!" Remus called back. "Polyjuice doesn't work on me Leo! I thought you'd know that by know." A tone of amusement colored Remus' tone and he could imagine the grin that was probably on his friends' faces.

James made a motion with his hand. At that, two things happened. Severus shoved Remus forwards towards the Phoenixes and Harry and Ginny raced forward to Remus. As they approached, Harry had his wand trained on Severus who made sure to show that he was holding his wand in a nonthreatening way. It was all for show. But it was necessary. Remus had stumbled and fallen from Severus' push and was on his knees. Severus winced on the inside as Ginny reached Remus and she held out a potion for him. Severus hadn't meant to shove Remus so hard. Remus accepted the potion gladly and downed it in one gulp.

"Thanks, I needed that." Remus told her softly.

Ginny nodded in agreement and helped Remus stand up. "Come on Moony," she said softly as she slipped his arm around her shoulders, "Audrey is waiting for us."

"Sounds good to me." Remus muttered in agreement.

As Ginny tended to Remus, Harry was watching Severus. They were only a foot or so apart so they could talk quietly. "Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly looking intently at Severus. Severus nodded once and Harry saw the trembling hands of the potions master.

"Riddle's work?" He flicked his eyes towards Severus' trembling hands quickly. Severus hid his hands but nodded when Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Stupid." Harry breathed and rolling his eyes before then moving to help Ginny with Remus. He looked at Ginny who nodded to Harry who nodded in turn to James. James and the other Heirs took a step forward and Snape shifted his gaze to them.

"Thank you Snape for your help. What do you want in return?" James asked playing his role perfectly but with some chagrin.

"I want to join your organization. I want to help get rid of You Know Who!" Severus called back dutifully, putting enough emotion into it that it sounded genuinely enough.

James made to open his mouth when he noticed something. Harry, Ginny, and Remus were still here. They were not supposed to be here anymore. Harry slipped Remus' arm from his shoulder, his hand going to his pocket for his wand. Ginny tired to apparate one more time while Harry looked at Severus with a worried glance. Severus and James understood what had happened at once. Severus whirled to look behind him as cackling laughter started from the edge of the graveyard.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, the Carrows, Yaxley, Morrow, Crouch, Dawlish, and several other Death Eaters emerged from their hiding places, the madly cackling woman in the lead. "What are you doing here?" Severus hissed at them. The plan wasn't supposed to happen this way.

"Just doing what our King said," Bellatrix answered him gleefully.

Severus understood in a rush. The Dark Lord was never going to let him fully carry out his plan. He wanted Severus to help Remus out of the castle so he could contact the Phoenixes and get them in one place. In short, the Dark Lord used Severus as bait and he was angry he hadn't foreseen it.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Sirius roared at Severus as Harry and Ginny quickly dragged Remus behind the four Heirs. They were all settled into their dueling stances but they were badly outnumbered.

"No I! I don't know what happened!" Severus tried to plead thinking that maybe he still could get this to work to his advantage.

"Oh give up the act Severus," Bellatrix scolded raising her own wand at the Heirs. Snape paled for a second before she continued. "The King wants these fools dead. And that's what we came here to do. Avada Kedavra!" Her killing curse headed for James who threw himself out of the way. The Phoenixes scattered, hunkering down behind gravestones. Severus joined with the Death Eaters but threw harmless jinxes towards the Phoenixes, and well away from them. His mind was racing as he thought of a way for them to get out of here.

Harry had pulled Remus through the Heirs to a large monument gravestone and dumped him there. Ginny was with him and sank down next to Remus after he gave a small cry of pain at Harry's action. "Sorry Remus," Harry apologized quickly before he turned to his wife. "Ginny, get him out of here."

"Portkey?"

Harry nodded and then went to help the Heirs who were also hunkering down behind the gravestones. Ginny turned to Remus who was wincing at the thought of traveling by portkey. "Ready?"

He nodded and reached for her hand but his eyes grew wide. He yanked her down into his lap at the last second. Ginny let out a surprised yelp and felt her wand being directed up and behind her. "Stupefy!" Remus shouted. Ginny twisted around and saw what Remus had. The Carrows had snuck around the edge of the gravestones and had sent a curse at her. If it weren't for Remus' quick action, she would have been hit from behind. The Carrows' spells had hit the monument instead of her.

"Stupefy!" Ginny yelled again. Her spell combined with another to strike Alecto right in the chest. Her brother went down a moment later as he looked at her in surprise. They fell to the ground in a heap, never to move again. What Ginny didn't know was that her spell had combined with Harry's and that combination killed Alecto. Her brother had been hit by James' spell and the killing curse from Severus. Without wasting any time to see who had saved them, Ginny turned back to Remus and offered him her hand. He grasped it, feeling the warm metal of the portkey between his hand and hers. They were gone a moment later.

Harry turned away from the Carrows, confident that they wouldn't be a problem again, and turned back to the battle at hand. He was just about to help the closest Heir when he saw Riddle entering the fray. His face was a mask of fury as he caught sight of James. Harry saw what was happening as if in slow motion. "Oh shit!" Harry whispered softly as James was suddenly confronted by Riddle.

James didn't know what to do. Behind him somewhere was Harry who could deal with Riddle, but there was no way they could switch places now. There were Death Eaters everywhere who would catch on to the trick. So James did the only thing he could do. James squared his shoulders and hoped that he would be able to at least keep up with Riddle. He deflected Riddle's spell and shot off a spell of his own.

Harry ducked, dived, and dodged his way past Death Eaters, spells, and gravestones trying to get to James. He knew that behind them, where Ginny and Remus had disappeared from, they had a chance to switch roles if they could have just a few uninterrupted seconds. Riddle's wand fell and slashed, his deadly spells flying through the air. James was doing a good job of standing his ground, finding the rhythm that Riddle was apparently in. Harry knew that Riddle was just waiting for James to fall into the trap and he tried to warn him, but the noise level in the graveyard was so loud, no one could hear him.

James was surprised at how easy it was to keep Riddle at bay. A cutting curse aimed for his head made James drop and twirl like a dancer but he successfully avoided it. Alright, so not so easy, James reflected grimly. Riddle's spells were coming so fast that James couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was sure that Riddle was waiting for something like that. His face was a mask of fury as he tried to get the upper hand but James tried his best to mimic what he had seen Harry do before – just try to keep up. And to stay alive.

Harry used a spell that literally threw Morrow to the ground like he was slammed into it by wrestler. He lay there, stunned and unmoving and Harry jumped over him and sprinted for James. He saw Riddle throw first the killing curse at James, which missed by inches, and then the choking curse.

"Restringo Aeris!" Riddle yelled, a look of triumph forming on his features.

James' hands went to his throat and he started to claw. Harry saw his face steadily grow blue and Riddle watched with happy anticipation. Harry reacted quickly, his wand aimed at James.

"Finite!" Harry roared and then ducked the oncoming spell. James fell to his knees and took great deep breathes of air, filling his lungs again. Harry managed to put a shield between James and Riddle knowing it would piss Riddle off. It did. Riddle took great offense to being thwarted by what appeared to be a minion, someone he would consider equal with his Death Eaters. From Riddle's point of view, the underlings should stay out of the fight between the leaders. Harry of course was only too happy to get in Riddle's way.

"You fool!" Riddle yelled at Harry, spit flying in his fury.

Harry blocked a spell and dodged several more, trying to make it look like he was taking on an opponent he couldn't possibly keep up with. He dived behind headstones as he slowly gave ground. Riddle's attention was so focused on him now that he didn't see James escape.

"Ghost! Behind the monument!" James' voice came over the radio. Harry only just heard it and his volume was all the way up. From the sound of his voice, James must have repeated it a few times. Harry knew what he was planning and quickly gave ground to Riddle. It appeared as if Harry was being pushed back by Riddle when in reality, Harry was making his way towards the meeting place while letting Riddle think he was getting the better of him. Harry was only feet from the monument when he finally acted.

"Expulso!" Harry yelled and threw the explosive curse at Riddle's feet. Riddle ducked the curse and flying debris as Harry ducked behind the monument. As soon as he was there he saw James waiting with his Phoenix robes. Harry quickly transformed his robes to assume the style of the Gryffindor Heir's. They exited from their cover the same way they had entered, Harry reengaging Riddle as his equal this time. Riddle and Harry traded spells, each trying to hit the other, and each trying to gain the upper hand.

"Angor!" Riddle yelled in anger. His frustration with the Gryffindor Heir made his aim slightly off and Harry was able to block the curse easily. However Harry recognized the curse meant that Riddle was getting ready to throw all caution to the wind. Angor was the incantation for a killing curse. It wasn't _the_ killing curse exactly, but it did the same thing, albeit in a much worse way. The victim would survive for several hours after being hit, feeling pressure and compression on the body which would result in a slow suffocation while their mind slowly dissolved into distress, anguish, and torment. It was a miserable way to die and Harry rather thought it should be included in the Unforgivable Spells.

"Vincio!" Harry yelled hoping that the ropes would bind Riddle. He was too fast though, having recognized that spell he threw himself out of the way. Scowling, Harry dodged his retaliation spell.

"Adflictio!" Riddle yelled. The Cructacius-like curse flew towards Harry who ducked it.

"Stupefy!" Harry retaliated, aiming his wand where he knew Riddle was stepping. The spell connected and Riddle fell to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Harry watched with surprise, he hadn't expected to hit the man after all, but quickly capitalized on the good fortune. He took the opportunity to look around at the battle raging around him. Spells were flying everywhere, Death Eaters were going down, the Heirs were managing to stay mostly unhurt, but nobody was working together. Everyone seemed to be trying to take out a certain Death Eater and Bellatrix was using that to her advantage. She had a few Death Eaters take the flanks and try to surprise the Heirs. As Harry watched, he saw that it was working against Luna who was too focused on Morrow. Crouch was just about to get the upper hand against her but he stepped on a twig alerting her to his presence. Luna managed to stun him just in time. Looking pale and panicked, she hunkered down behind a large gravestone, letting panic take over.

Harry saw the whole thing happen and dashed out from his cover, heading to her. He managed to reach her after a harrowing run where a cutting curse grazed his upper arm. "Portkey!" He yelled at her when she was in hearing range. The radio was next to useless because of the commotion. But the panic had overtaken her and she couldn't move. Her eyes were wide and unfocused. Harry swore, shot a spell out at the closest Death Eater and then skidded to her side. He fumbled around her neck, looking for the necklace that he couldn't see. Finally he found it and placed it in her hand. "Portkey Emergency!" Harry whispered frantically, his hand over Luna's. The emergency activation spell worked and Luna was whisked away. That taken care of, Harry looked around to see what else was going on.

James was holding his own, but barely. His wound was complicating things. Sirius was like a battering ram, his anger being used as his fuel for the moment, but Harry could see that he too was becoming too focused. He was starting to fall into that tunnel vision of battle and the Death Eaters would soon also realize it and use it to their advantage. Minnie was favoring her leg, which had obviously been hit with some sort of jinx. She was severely limited in her mobility and the Death Eaters were making their way to close in on her. She was also fighting the beginnings of a panic attack from the amount of men bearing down on her. Harry cursed and made his way towards her as well.

"Radiant!" Harry yelled. She heard him after his third yell. She ducked down behind the gravestone and looked back at him. Harry could see the panic in her eyes. He could see that she was fighting it, but that it was slowly overwhelming her.

"Portkey!" Harry shouted. "Use your portkey!" Harry yelled. "Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged her. Understanding dawned on her face and she activated it not a moment too soon. Just as she disappeared, Yaxley's face appeared above her gravestone.

James saw Minnie leave. He realized what was happening and he motioned to Harry to go for Sirius next. Harry quickly made his way over there, mostly dodging rather than stunning Death Eaters as he went. He was more interested in getting to Sirius than he was getting any more Death Eaters.

Sirius was dueling Bellatrix. They were in some sort of sick dance, a combination of Muggle and Wizard dueling. She had a sneer permanently etched on her face as she looked at Sirius, almost as if she thought Sirius was some sort of dung stuck under her nose. Sirius had a mad glint in his eye as he took on his cousin. He was more careless than usual and Harry noticed a long gash on his arm. Blood was dripping from the wound, and when Sirius made a wild gesture with the injured arm, he saw blood spatter against a headstone. Remus and Dora's words about the blood test came back to him in a flash but he couldn't worry about that. They needed to get out of here. Harry turned back to see Sirius laughing at Bellatrix and she had her arm raised, mouth moving in a spell. He froze for a heartbeat – memories of the battle in the ministry sprang into his mind.

"No," Harry's voice was no louder than a whisper but the anguish would have been evident to anyone who had heard. He launched himself up from his spot and managed to tackle Sirius. As they fell, Harry activated Sirius' portkey, well aware of the deadly spell flying over his head. Harry activated his own a second later and was gone before Bellatrix' next spell hit the ground he was on.

When James saw they had gone, he sent a few more curses and then leapt at Severus who happened to be close by. He grabbed him by the throat and started yelling while surreptitiously grabbing the other man's hand. Severus' eyes widened and then he understood when he felt the warm metal of the portkey necklace in his hand. "YOU TRAITOR! I'LL FIX YOU!" James yelled as he grabbed Severus. Severus tightened his hand in James' and James activated the portkey. They were whisked away together to land back at Potter Manor in a heap.

~RP~

When James and Severus landed, James let go of Severus' collar and quickly disentangled himself. They had landed somewhat haphazardly, but they were safe. Around them, the manor was a hive of commotion. Fred and George and were helping Luna into the manor, talking softly to her. Lauren was squatting next to Minnie, a worried look on her face as she glanced back towards the manor, looking for Audrey. Audrey was next to Remus, her wand fast at work. Dora was there too, her hand holding Remus' and her gaze locked with his. They were talking quietly to each other. Remus probably assuring Dora that he was ok.

But it was the commotion happening near James and Severus that drew their attention. James had seen Harry tackle Sirius and send him off, now he was seeing just how Sirius was taking that treatment. Harry stood facing Sirius, Sirius' back to James and Severus, Harry's face was flushed as Sirius raged at him. Ginny was striding towards Harry and Sirius, her eyes flashing, Lily was beside her, but she moved towards James and Severus instead as she caught sight of them, concern spreading across her features.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING? I WAS DOING JUST FINE!" Sirius was yelling at Harry.

"In case you didn't notice Sirius, we had a slight disadvantage." Harry hissed back at him. He made to move past Sirius and towards Remus but Sirius stepped into his path.

"We could have gotten rid of Bellatrix, Morrow, Crouch, Car-."

"Take a look around Sirius!" Harry growled out. "Minnie is injured, Luna was out of commission, you're injured, and James almost died!" Harry sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples before he continued. "We were lucky we got out of there."

"I don't believe that!" Sirius growled. "We could have dealt a major blow to Riddle and his cronies today. I almost had Bellatrix!"

Harry didn't say anything but a look of haunting pain filled his eyes. That haunted look was one that Ginny recognized only too well. She had only seen it twice before. The first time was when Sirius died. Sirius missed it as he turned on his heel. He felt like he had won the fight but Harry was just not in the mood to argue. He didn't think he could stand losing his godfather a second time.

"Harry," Ginny began but Harry huffed in frustration. He shook his head signaling he didn't want to talk about it but he wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and turned to look at James and Lily. James had greeted Lily with a big hug, happy to have made it back alright. She embraced Severus as well; glad to see him in one piece. As she did so, she noticed the trembling limbs and pale complexion.

"Severus!" Lily exclaimed in a worried tone.

"It's nothing Lily," Severus tried to wave her concern away.

"It is not _nothing_." She answered a little heatedly. "Riddle?"

Severus was quiet for a moment before nodding slightly. "He took offense to my plan." Severus said simply shrugging a bit.

"Why didn't you take the potions you developed for it?" She asked in a slightly reprimanding tone.

"Because I gave the last of it to Remus," Severus answered rolling his eyes.

Lily clicked her tongue and sighed, a slight smile crossing her lips. "Come on, I have a few potions." She looped her arm around Severus' and started pulling him towards the manor. Harry made to follow but fell down to one knee, a hiss of pain escaping him.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and dropped to her knees to see to him.

"I'm alright." Harry told her. "I just turned my ankle when I landed is all. I'll be alright."

James helped Harry up as Lily gave him a stern glare as well. "I'll see to you after Severus."

"I'm alright Lily," Harry tried to assure her. "Really." He added earnestly.

Lily and Ginny weren't having that.

"Harry." Ginny's tone left no room for argument and Harry sighed.

"Fine."

"Men." Lily huffed somewhat affectionately as she helped Severus inside. Slowly, everyone made their way inside with help from someone else or on their own.

~RP~

Lily steered Severus to a chair and sat him down while she collected the potions he'd need. She had gotten the potions she thought Remus might need together while the others were gone and now she was glad that she had the foresight to grab the other healing potions as well. They were alone as Lily held potions out to Severus and muttered a few healing spells. James left to see to Remus who had been moved up to the Hospital Suite. Ginny and Harry were somewhere else, probably making sure everyone was being taken care of. Severus glanced around once before looking at Lily with questioning eyes.

Lily saw his glance as she handed him a potion. "What?"

"You know what." Severus replied arching an eyebrow.

"Do not," Lily answered shaking her head. "What?"

"What has happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked sitting back on her heels and looking at the manor around her.

"Everyone is so…" Severus paused, searching for the right word. "Tense. It was not this way before."

"Things change." Lily answered a little tersely and going back about her work.

Severus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow again.

Lily sighed in response. "It's just been difficult lately."

"Several people didn't seem too happy to see me." Severus noted. "Is there something I should be aware of?"

"No." Lily answered too quickly.

Severus looked at her and Lily looked back at him, her face slowly turning sheepish. "Really?" Severus asked in a tone that clearly showed his disbelief.

"Some things have been said and suggested," Lily finally muttered darkly. "But what has been said is unfounded and stupid."

"Like what?"

"That you're actually a spy for Riddle and that you'll sell us out to save yourself." Lily answered him coldly.

Severus sat back in surprise. Everyone in this group knew him well. Well except the Twins and Black. The Twins because they were too young and Black because Severus would never be inclined to get to know him. "But who-," Severus stopped suddenly as he realized exactly who it was that was spreading these lies. "It's that mutt isn't it?"

"Severus!" Lily snapped at the nickname.

"What?" Severus asked innocently.

Lily glared at him but let it slide. "It's nothing. Trust me, you're still trusted here."

"And yet for some reason I feel like I am treading on egg shells while I'm here."

Lily stood up and gathered her supplies. "There are still people here who trust you Severus. Harry trusts you." Her tone was angry as she spoke to him and she turned to head away. She turned her head back towards him as he watched her go. "_I_ trust you." She added softly before she turned and headed out the door. Severus watched her go before he got up to see if he could help her and Audrey in any way. Between Audrey, Lily, Lauren (who worked under Audrey's supervision) and Severus, everyone was eventually healed. Harry's ankle was healed by Audrey only after everyone else was taken care of and Ginny and Lily were ready to tie him to a chair.

Severus left soon after that, some glamour spells applied to make him look bloody and bruised. The plan was to make him look like he had been beaten up and abused by the Phoenixes. He would report to Riddle that he had ingratiated himself to the Phoenixes even though the ambush happened. He had no idea about it after all and they would have finally come to believe his version of events after their 'interrogation' of him. Riddle bought the story hook, line, and sinker. Severus was now officially a double agent. Again.

~RP~

After Lily and Ginny threatened him to get his ankle fixed up, Harry headed up to the Hospital Suite where Remus was. Audrey had told him that Remus was fine and would just need a few days of rest. She had also said that Severus saved his life. Of that, Harry had no doubt. He entered the suite and looked around, wondering if he should come back later. It was late after all, but Harry needed information. Remus was sitting in the bed, a book on his lap and Dora snoring softly in the bed next to him. He looked up at the sound of the creaking door and smiled at Harry.

"'Lo Harry." Remus called in greeting.

"Remus," Harry returned as he approached the bed. He took a brief look at Dora and then motioned to her as his gaze went back to Remus. "Shouldn't your roles be reversed?"

Remus chuckled softly. "Poor thing wore herself out worrying about me. I had to pretend I was asleep for an hour before she finally fell asleep herself. She needs her rest."

"Don't you?"

"Well sure, but I knew you wanted to talk to me and I figured the sooner the better." Remus answered shrugging. He put his book to the side as he spoke and Harry sat on the corner of the bed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about at the beginning?" Harry suggested softly with a quick smile.

Remus grinned and took a deep breath before he started the tale. "Things in Paris went from bad to worse, really fast. We were surrounded almost immediately after the borders fell. We had a little warning before Riddle and almost all his Death Eaters showed up. There was only one way out, our portkeys. But when we tried to take them, we found ourselves surrounded. I knew that out of the three of us, I was the one who would be best to be captured so I bought the girls some time. I planned on using my portkey the moment I could, but the Death Eaters never let me alone. My hands were tied behind my back almost at all times and by the time I was left alone, I was too weak to lift a finger." Remus explained.

"When I was brought into Hogwarts, I managed to get the Death Eaters by surprise but Severus knocked me down before I could do any real damage. He saved my life at that moment though. He must have come up with a plan." Remus went on to explain about the torture and the treatment he was given by the Death Eaters and Riddle himself and how the oaths and the natural protections he had as a werewolf worked to keep Riddle in the dark.

"So they know who you are but nothing else?" Harry surmised.

Remus inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Indeed. They probably know that James and Sirius are mixed up in the Phoenixes somewhere or somehow since I am, but they have no idea how deeply involved they actually are. And Severus, they have no idea where his loyalties really lie." Remus paused as he thought about the potions master. "Severus was amazing Harry. I… I owe him so much." He finished softly.

Harry put his hand on Remus' shoulder and nodded in understanding. He didn't say anything but Remus knew that Harry knew what he was talking about. "Thanks Remus. I'll let you get some sleep." Harry patted Remus' shoulder and left the hospital suite, his eyes burning with anger and pain at the things his friend had suffered through. Ginny saw the look when he got to their room, knew what it was, and curled up with him, just holding him, as they went to bed, offering him her support.

~RP~

Back at the graveyard, Riddle awoke with a start. He picked himself up, idly wondering why the Gryffindor Heir didn't try to finish him off. Probably some noble idealistic-. His thoughts were cut off when he noticed the amount of carnage around him. At least four of his junior Death Eaters were dead, another three wounded and only two of his top lieutenants seemed to be unharmed. There were none of the Phoenixes on the ground and judging from the way Bellatrix was screaming, they must have only just gotten away. Riddle hadn't been out long, the stunner that hit him had been powerful but his dark rites kept him energized for a longer period of time than a normal man. He could duel for days.

"Bellatrix!" Riddle snapped at his top Death Eater.

"My Lord!" She gasped. "They all escaped. Along with the werewolf Lupin." She hesitated before she added, "and they took Snape with them."

"Did he go willingly?" Riddle asked sharply.

"He was attacked by one of the Phoenixes and forcibly taken." Crouch answered for her.

Riddle was silent as he considered the turn of events. "Well if he survived than he may still be able to infiltrate them."

"My Lord," Bellatrix started hesitantly. "Perhaps he is really working for them?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Riddle scuffed. "I know Severus. He will not betray me."

"Yes my Lord." Bella answered softly inclining her head.

"My Lord," Morrow came up with a triumphant look on his face. "I got some!"

"Some what Morrow?" Riddle asked coldly.

Morrow held up a vial with a few drops of blood contained inside. "This is from the so-called Slytherin Heir!"

Riddle's eyes narrowed as he looked at the blood in the vial. Morrow's grin faltered as he saw Riddle's eyes narrow and wondered if perhaps he should have waited. "Where is Yaxley with the blood test?"

"No luck as of yet my lord," Bellatrix replied a little gleefully. She always loved seeing other Death Eaters get punished.

"Tell him that is his top priority now," Riddle directed. He took the vial from Morrow's hands and looked at it closely. "Perhaps I'll pay a visit to our long fingered friends myself." He added so softly no one actually heard him. Yes, he would pay a visit to the Goblins. And they would give him what he wanted or else they would suffer a sudden and unexpected population decline.


	24. Laughter and Smiles

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 23 – Laughter and Smiles!

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**So I've noticed that a lot of you have mentioned that Sirius seems really OOC and one dimensional. I know this. The fact that he is OOC is because of several reasons. His younger brother in this storyline was killed by Death Eaters and his parents were also staunch supporters of Riddle (story is in chapter 4). So in his mind, he lost quite a bit because of Death Eaters. There are also other reasons, ones that explain more in depth the reasons why Sirius and Severus hate each other so much. It'll come up in a few chapters. Just not right away. There is a lot that needs to happen and I know you guys aren't really enjoying reading Sirius this way, but just bear with me for now. This chapter is where it all comes to a head and things will start changing a little after this. SO, please just bear with me for now.

Thanks for all your reviews and reading my story thus far. We are ½ way through as of this chapter. And it's just going to get more intense!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Fred and George stayed in the shadow of the hallway and around the corner from Sirius and Audrey. They could hear the couple arguing. The Twins didn't pay attention to what was being said, just the tones the Blacks were using. They decided to let the two have it out; they had been building for some time it seemed. Fred and George doubled back and took the route through the library to get to their destination. It was the long way, but they were willing to avoid couples' fights. They soon found that their seemingly calm path was not so calm. As they entered the Library's third floor, they could hear voices coming up from below them.

Cautiously, Fred and George peered over the railing of the third floor balcony and looked down to see Dora and Remus having it out. Dora was close to tears it seemed and Remus was just plain pissed off. Remus had healed with no problem under Audrey's care after his time with Riddle, but he had been very tense lately. The two drew back quickly, for they knew that Remus' senses were good. It was a side effect of being a werewolf. He could see, hear, and smell better than most other humans. Quietly, the two crept to the door on the opposite side, trying to block the voices out from below and slipped into the west wing. They closed the door and Fred and George looked at each other.

"You know Gred, I think we need to do something."

"I agree Forge," Fred said knowing what George was talking about.

"A prank." The two said at the same time. Wide identical mischievous smiles quickly settled onto the two's faces and they ducked into an unused room to plan. They hadn't noticed the hummingbird flying past them and stop to hear what they were saying.

Over in the other corridor, a blank cougar was stalking the halls. He could hear the arguments from Remus and Dora and Sirius and Audrey with his powerful ears. What the Twins didn't know, but Harry did, was that James and Lily were even sniping at each other a bit. He and Ginny had done so just about an hour previously. She was upset that everyone was assuming that she and Harry would be solving everything by getting rid of Riddle. It irked her to know end that even here everyone thought Harry had to do everything. They had stopped only when Ginny wanted to know why the hell they were arguing in the first place. It was the tense atmosphere of the house and organization they had realized after a time. Now the two were roaming the halls in their animal forms to see how the rest of the house was.

Harry's eyes were sad and if he could have frowned, he would have been. The mood in the house was getting worse every day. He sat on his hunches as he listened to the arguments going on, his tail and ears twitching. They were all about stupid things. The Blacks and the Lupins must have reached the breaking point. Lily and James weren't there yet, but from the sounds of their snips, they were close. He couldn't hear the Twins and from watching them earlier he knew that they were still on good terms with everyone. So he didn't pay them much mind. Harry yowled in exasperation and took off for his and Ginny's room, his destination being their balcony.

That was where Lily found Harry sometime later. She had come looking for him, just to talk with him a little bit. The room was empty and Lily only checked the balcony on a whim. She smiled as she saw Harry lying in a patch of sun, still in his Animagus form. He had discovered that he could lie in the sun for hours this way and not burn. He said it felt really good and that it helped him clear his mind. Lily believed him; everyone had their own rituals for emptying their minds; she liked to knit, something she hadn't done for some time she noted with a heavy sigh.

Lily stepped out onto the balcony softly so as to not disturb Harry. She was content being near him, there was no real need to talk. She checked the chair she was about to sit on for Ginny, she didn't want to squish her when she sat, before sitting and gazing out on the grounds. One of Harry's ears twitched at the sound and he opened one eye to see Lily there. She was gazing out at the grounds with a peaceful, yet contemplative look on her face. He figured he knew what this visit was about but didn't change back – yet. He wanted to see if Ginny would show up anytime soon.

~RP~

Ginny had found an open window and was cruising the grounds. She could go pretty fast on her little wings, she had discovered with delight. Now she was heading back towards her and Harry's room. She felt a little bad for snapping at Harry, and then she wondered why they were even sniping in the first place. They had nothing to argue about. It was only when they realized the mood that everyone was in lately was when she realized that it was how everyone was feeling. From what she had discovered from going around the house, almost everyone else was in the same mood. She had overheard the Twins plans and knew that was just what they needed to get out of this slump they were in. Well that and someone had to give Sirius a major kick in the arse. She really didn't know what was wrong with him.

Sirius really had no reason to be so grouchy and mad after all. He had a child, the only one of the Marauders, he still had his best friends, and he was married to a lovely woman. Although, Ginny reasoned, he could just be extremely worried about everyone's safety. Although he was way over the top. According to Lily and Audrey, whom Ginny talked with pretty frequently, after what the Death Eaters did to Regulas Black and his parents, Sirius never trusted anyone who had the Dark Mark. He has also hated Severus since their school days and he refused to give the man a chance. Lily said that Sirius pulled the same prank on Severus involving Remus during the full moon and the Marauders were never quite the same after that. James and Sirius were still brothers in everything but blood, but something had changed in their relationship. Lily said that after that Halloween, James and Severus had come to an understanding that slowly developed into a friendship. Sirius never created that friendship with Severus, and Audrey believed that Sirius was jealous of the friendship between James and Severus. There was defiantly more to it, but Ginny had no idea as Sirius rarely spent time with her or Harry. But both Potters were worried about Sirius and his effect on the Phoenixes.

Ginny alighted on the railing of her and Harry's balcony to see Lily and Harry there already. Harry was sunning himself as Ghost, his new favorite past time she thought with a smirk. She saw an ear twitch as she landed on the railing and she knew that he knew she was here. Lily didn't see or hear her, something that was normal unless Ginny passed within a few feet of anybody. Even then, she could go fast enough that no one knew what had just passed them.

Hearing the low hum of Ginny's wings, Harry decided it was time to turn back and regretfully picked himself up. His movement made Lily look around and see him transform back to human. "Hello Harry." She greeted warmly.

"Lily," Harry said in greeting nodding to her and then sitting down. "What brings you out here?"

"Beautiful day, beautiful company," she added with a smirk and twinkling eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head good naturedly. Ginny jumped into the air and landed on his shoulder, getting a little piece of sun there and able to hear their conversation. Lily saw the action and grinned. "So everything alright between you and James?" Harry asked innocently.

Lily threw him a sharp look before sighing. She had heard the arguing between Remus and Dora and Sirius and Audrey going on as well. She knew that Harry and Ginny either knew or figured that she and James were there too. "We haven't reached our boiling point yet."

Harry left it at that and the three fell into a companionable conversation until Libby popped into the room and announced dinner was ready. Ginny transformed back and the three made their way downstairs, wondering what the dinner would be like.

~RP~

Not so well it turned out. All three had different expectations about the dinner, but no one thought it would be this bad. Harry had his head resting on his hand as he listened to the dinner conversation. Everyone was short with everyone else. No one was laughing, everything was said in a tone of anger or sarcasm, and nasty looks were being shot at just about everybody. Well that was before the yelling began. Minnie and Audrey got into a heated argument that Luna tried to end which just got Sirius yelling at her for interrupting his wife. Lily was yelling at Sirius, Sirius was yelling back, as well as at Luna, Minnie and Audrey were still going at it, Luna was holding her own against Sirius, James was trying to get Lily to calm down and she was starting to snap at him, Remus and Dora were also in on the argument, on different sides so they were mostly arguing with each other.

Nick was watching the whole thing with wide watery eyes as Audrey and Sirius snapped at each other and the others. Audrey and Sirius were so wrapped up in what was going on that they didn't even notice. Only the Twins, Harry, and Ginny weren't saying anything. Something no one noticed as they continued to yell at each other across the table. Harry listened to it all with a sinking feeling. How were they supposed to stay strong and fight Riddle if they couldn't even get along together? Perhaps this was because they had been living so long together. Potter Manor was big, they rarely bumped into each other, but at the same time it was small. You could only go so far to get away from the others.

Next to him, Ginny was glaring at everyone with her famous glare. Harry wondered idly if she would get in on this yelling. She would be the one yelling at them for yelling in the first place. And that really wouldn't help anything. The Twins were calmly eating their food, a passive look on their faces. Something that Harry noted with interest. He looked over at Nick who was almost crying and decided that he would at least remove him from this madness.

"Libby," Harry called softly. No one heard him due to the sheer volume in the room, not even Ginny.

Libby arrived next to Harry with a crack. The loudness startled Ginny but no one else heard it, such was the level of the screaming going on. "You called young master?" Libby asked with big eyes.

Harry nodded as he gestured to Nick. "Would you please take Nick upstairs to his room? Play with him for a little bit and then try to get him to go to sleep."

Libby glanced around at the room with big eyes and took in the room at large. Normally, she would only take orders regarding Nick from Sirius or Audrey. But with the situation, she decided to make an exception. "Libby will do this young master." Libby assured Harry before bounding over to the scared and confused child. She took his hand and spoke softly to him and successfully got him out of the room. Now that Nick was gone, Harry turned to see one of the Twins getting up from his chair.

The other mouthed bathroom to him and Harry nodded in understanding. They were supposed to have a meeting after this, but Harry wasn't sure that was wise. He probably wouldn't be able to get a full sentence out before someone bit his head off. He raised his eyebrows at Ginny who was looking at him with concern. Not for him, but for the group as a whole. She shrugged and Harry shook his head in irritation at the group. He sat back and sighed heavily, just as something white, creamy, and warm suddenly envelop him.

Harry sat there, blinking in surprise and astonishment before he looked down at himself. The white gooey stuff was mashed potatoes, Harry realized as looked at it. He was also aware that everyone was looking at Harry in astonishment, people frozen in the way they were yelling. Sirius' fist was raised, Minnie was standing up, her finger pointing at Sirius, Luna had tears in her eyes, Lily was half out of her seat, James' hands stretched out toward her and Audrey was using her fork to point at Luna. The only noise was Ginny who was trying to stifle her giggles.

Harry's eyes went immediately to the Twins who were trying hard not to look guilty. The one who had left had rejoined his brother. They were shaking with laughter however and so was Ginny, her stifles not being all that successful. Lauren was just watching the whole thing in surprise, having come in to see the escalating argument and then the potatoes dump on Harry. She looked around in open mouthed surprise. She had been late in coming down for dinner and had not expected to find this in front of her.

Harry licked some of it off his hand as everyone looked at him. "Yum, mashed potatoes," he said appreciatively. He scooped up a good handful from his chest and then threw it with perfect accuracy into George's, or maybe it was Fred's, face.

The Twins grabbed some of the food on their plate and started slinging back. Soon, food was going everywhere. Fred had thrown back at Harry in retaliation for his twin, George had thrown at Sirius, and Harry had thrown back and missed, intentionally, which hit Lauren instead of George. Ginny soon joined in and then suddenly a massive food fight reigned in the dining room. As the food started running out, Harry conjured a stock pile of water balloons, ducked under the table and started lobbing them.

Everyone soon followed suit. There were water balloons and food flying through the air and teams had formed. Mostly it was couples against couples and Minnie, Lauren, and Luna had joined together. Everyone was laughing and squealing in delight as they annihilated each other with their harmless weapons. Harry had no idea how long the fight lasted but he had no intentions of stopping it; that is until a high pitched scream filled the room.

People emerged from their makeshift barriers at the noise, looking around for what had happened. Others froze mid throw and looked toward the doorway. Libby stood there, her hands on her head and her eyes opened wide in horror. "What is yous doing? What is happening?" She cried in her high pitched, squeaky voice.

Everyone looked at each other and saw what a state they were in. No one was spotless. Everyone was soaked and dirty from being hit by food or the water balloons, or both. Harry started laughing and soon he was holding onto the table for support. Besides Harry, James looked the worse for wear for he had what looked like bits of cream pie on his face. Everyone was laughing by now and Libby just watched in utter confusion.

James found his voice first. "Libby, it's alright." He assured the horrified elf. "We'll clean it up."

"But-." Libby protested.

"Seriously," Lily agreed with her husband, shaking with laughter. "We'll clean it up."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the elf vanished, an unbelieving look on her face. Harry took out his wand and started cleaning up his immediate area and the others did the same. As they worked, they recounted their hits and people's reactions. When it was done, everyone was looking at each other with grins and amusement.

"Thank you Gred, Forge," Harry said grinning at them.

"We didn't do anything." The Twins chorused.

"Sure you did," Ginny disagreed. "You got everyone laughing again. It was what you wanted right?"

The Twins grinned at her and shrugged. "It was getting…"

"…way to somber here…"

"…and we thought…."

"…we needed some laughter and smiles again…"

"…and the easy going attitude…"

"…that was here when we first joined."

"You're right. We've forgot to have a release of stress." Harry agreed. "I'm sorry for being so stressed out lately. I think that some of it has traveled from me to you, contributing to this atmosphere we found ourselves in the past few days."

"It's alright Harry." Audrey said.

"Taking on Riddle is a serious business." Dora added.

"Not to mention you still find time to stay on top of everything." James said nodding to Harry.

"We understand and you're right." Remus said nodding to his fellows. "But it wasn't just you."

"Yeah, we have some of that blame too." Lauren said gesturing to the whole group.

"I think we should have a…"

"… mandatory hour of fun…"

"…everyday," the Twins suggested grinning.

Everyone looked at them in surprise and then started nodding in agreement. "I think you're right." Harry agreed.

"A little bit of silliness is relished by the wisest of men." James agreed smiling wistfully at the quote his father often told him when he heard of the newest escapades the Marauders had done at Hogwarts.

"Alright, from now on, everyday, we have to have an hour of fun. Either relax by yourselves, with someone else or we can do a whole group thing. But you have to have _fun_." Harry emphasized knowing how much that would help.

"I think, given our state and our new philosophy, we should skip the meeting for today." Ginny suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement and everyone left, heading to change and clean up their robes and themselves. Several people clapped the twins on their backs as they passed them on their way out.

~RP~

It was Saturday and Severus entered Potter Manor in a hurry. He was late to the meeting because he couldn't get away from the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters until now. Severus entered the foyer, making sure the door closed behind him. The weather outside was inclement and the wind was strong enough to keep the door open. He turned and headed towards where he knew the meeting was supposed to be when someone Severus really did not care to see appeared.

Sirius Black exited the door Severus was heading for and paused when he saw him. A sneer quickly found its way to Sirius' face as he looked at the tardy potions master. Severus' lip curled when he saw the other man as well, their mutual dislike rearing its ugly head. Severus nodded curtly, making an effort to remain civil in Lily's and James' home.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show up. So good of you to join us Snape, are you here to gather more secrets to sell to Riddle?" Sirius sneered.

Severus made an effort to remain calm and gestured towards the door. "Is the meeting still happening?" Usually Sirius was one of the last to leave, so Severus was wondering if he was late enough that the meeting was over.

Sirius eyes were hard with hatred. Severus just glared back at him. Neither man had an iota of respect for the other. Sirius hated Death Eaters for taking his family away from him and for practically killing James and Lily. He had hated Severus since their Hogwarts days and he was too stubborn to change his ways now. Severus felt he had proven himself time and time again but also had no desire to try and make amends with the man who hated him so.

"Black, -." Severus began to tell him to just answer his question but Black interrupted him.

"I am on to you Snape," Black sneered. "Everyone else here can't see that you are going to sell us out at the first sign of trouble. I need to protect them from you."

Severus' lip curled at that and he also glared at Sirius. "The way I hear it, they should be protected from you."

"What are you saying Snape?" Black asked taking a step closer threateningly.

Severus crossed his arms and glared at Black. "You have alienated everyone here with your attitude. You put Harry's life in danger when you rushed off to Hestia's house. You're a maverick and a risk to everyone here."

Black's eyes tightened at the accusations and he let out a growl of anger. "And I know you'll sell out us the first chance you get."

Severus' hand twitched towards his wand but decided enough was enough and started walking towards the door Sirius had just left. He couldn't resist taunting Sirius as he passed however. "Don't be thick Black …you're the only one I'd sell out."

He really shouldn't have said it though. Sirius took out his wand faster than Severus expected he could and suddenly, they were dueling. They were both so mad at each other that neither one was able to really concentrate on what they were doing. Spells flew without care, smashing into the walls and decorations the Potters had in the foyer.

~RP~

Lily was sitting at the table with the rest of the Phoenix Flame. Sirius had stepped out to go the bathroom, leaving her closest to the door. Remus was talking, updating the group on what he and Dora had found out in regards to the reaction of the public to the latest news on the Twins' radio show. Lily's head cocked to the door as she thought she heard faint sounds coming from beyond the door. Dismissing it as nothing, Lily turned her attention back to the meeting when she heard it again, this time a little louder. Lily turned to look at the door in curiosity and decided to check it out. She quietly rose from the chair mouthing bathroom to Harry and James' curious glances. There was no need for everyone go find out what the faint sounds were, she reasoned as she stepped through the door and into the hallway beyond.

As Lily made her way closer to the foyer, the sounds grew louder. She took out her wand as she thought that the sounds reminded her of a duel. But surely if someone tried to force their way into the manor they would have been alerted? Confused, Lily opened the door to see a familiar and yet dreaded sight. Sirius and Severus were dueling, and dueling to seriously injure. She ducked a spell that came far too close for comfort and saw the damage to her foyer from their actions. Lily swore and set of several loud bangs, trying to get their attention. It didn't.

Lily knew that the bangs would alert everyone else, but she figured a patronus would be wise. She turned and sent her doe through the open door and then turned back to try to figure another way to get the two dueling men's attention. Just as she turned, she saw a spell flying towards her. Lily threw herself out of the way just in time. The spell hit the wall behind her, leaving a large hole that was black, singed, and left a huge crack in the plaster. She paled as she recognized it was a very dark spell that had been cast and had almost hit her.

~RP~

James, Harry, and Remus were the first to come through the door into the foyer. They took in the scene before them for a moment before everyone reacted. James and Remus took a running start and literally tackled Severus and Sirius to the ground. Harry saw Lily on the floor, face pale. He quickly went to her side. "Lily? Lily, what's wrong?"

"Stupid, stubborn, gits," Lily growled, her eyes flashing in anger. "They almost hit me with that bloody curse!"

Harry followed her line of sight and saw the blanked burn on the wall. His eyes widened in surprise and then tightened in anger and looked towards the two idiots himself.

Remus had Sirius pinned on the floor, one arm twisted on his back and one leg locked between Remus' two. James had Severus under the armpits with his hands meshed together behind Severus' head. The wands of Severus and Sirius lay a few feet away, knocked away when Remus and James entered the fray. Both were sporting bloody lips, and black eyes. Sirius had a gash in his leg and Severus had a gash on his chest.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Harry roared in anger as he stood up. The two looked around in surprise and then at Harry who was standing in front of Lily (who was just standing up herself). His eyes were hard emeralds and he gripped his wand so tightly that his knuckles were white. Red sparks shot intermittently from his wand and his glare at the two men made them both cower.

Before Harry could speak, Lily did from where James was holding her. "Why is it that every time you two get into a fight, it's me that is in danger?" Her tone was one of disappointment and anger. Severus and Sirius looked at her in surprise and then saw the scorch on the wall behind her. They both paled in surprise and guilt. Immediately, they both tried to sputter their apologies.

"Save it Sirius." James cut both of them off with an angry glare. "I've had enough of your behavior." He growled at them. "This grudge of yours has gone too far."

"Well if Black hadn't-." Severus started to protest.

"Shut it Severus," Lily growled in the same tone as her husband. "He's right. There is more at stake here than your stupid grudge. It's time you grow up."

"But-." They both tried to start protesting but Harry interrupted.

"Could I have the room please?"

Everyone nodded and quickly did as Harry asked. James and Lily headed toward their suite, the Twins and Remus headed up the stairs. Audrey led the way, her disappointment clearly written on her face when she looked at her husband. Lily looked at Severus, her face clearly showing her feelings, and then looked away. Severus knew that she wouldn't hear his apology and hung his head in shame. Ginny patted Harry's shoulder before disappearing through a door, an arm around Dora's shoulders. Lauren's eyes were resting on Severus for a moment, her surprised and disappointed expression clear to everyone before she too followed Ginny and Dora. Everyone else disappeared into the various wings and rooms of the manor leaving Harry staring at the two men before him.

"Go." Harry ordered jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the room they had been meeting in. The two quickly and silently made their way through the door, leaving their wands in Harry's hands. He let them go ahead of him, taking several deep breaths to calm down, and counting to ten before following. When Harry entered the room, the two men were sitting at the table, looking at everyplace but each other. Severus' hands were resting folded on the table, his back ramrod straight. Sirius was slouched in his chair, one hand holding his head up and the other playing with some loose fabric on his vest.

"Last time," Harry said stepping into the room in a deadly quiet voice. "Last time Lily was hit with a simple prank charm. This time, she was almost hit with something a lot darker." He closed the door behind him as he let his words sink in. The click was like the hammer falling on the two men. Both Severus and Sirius winced in guilt as they thought about what could have happened.

"You want to explain to me how dueling in the foyer of this house was acceptable?" Harry asked after he thought his words had sunk in.

"He started it!" They both cried at the same time. They gazed at each other angrily and Harry sighed in exasperation.

He sank down into a seat and closed his eyes before rubbing his scar. He opened his eyes to look at the table and was well aware that the two were waiting for him to start talking. "Do you two enjoy destroying Lily and James' homes? Do you enjoy making all us on edge?"

"He-."

"I know your concerns Sirius," Harry cut Sirius off, still not looking at either of them. "But you promised you'd behave and not provoke Severus. So far, you have yet to uphold that promise." Harry shot him a disappointed glance, finally looking up from the table.

Severus couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, at least until Harry's next words wiped it off.

"And you Severus, do you enjoy cursing Lily?"

"How do you know that I cursed Lily?" Severus asked in a sneer, trying to play dumb.

"I don't for sure, seeing as you both know dark curses, but just the effects of your dueling have a negative effect on Lily." Harry's sharp words cut Severus like a knife. "You might as well as curse her straight out and be done with it."

"I-."

"I do not want to hear apologies from you two, since that clearly doesn't help."

"I will not apologize to Snivellus." Sirius snapped angrily.

"SIRIUS!" Harry roared, his eyes flashing in anger.

If Harry could shoot magic from his eyes, they both would surely be dead by now, Severus noted with some fright and awe. Severus didn't even bother to say out loud that he'd rather clean the sewers then apologize to the mutt.

Harry breathed in and then scowled at them; he knew generally what Severus was thinking even if the other didn't want to admit it. "Now what the hell is your problem with each other?" He looked at the two. "Why must you two always be at each other's throats every second?" Harry asked them exasperatedly. He waited for an answer, studying both of them intently. Sirius refused to say anything, his glare just leveled at Harry. Snape was avoiding looking at Harry altogether.

Harry waited for five minutes but it was clear neither was going to speak. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. If they wanted to be stubborn, than so could he. And damnit, he'd show them the real meaning of the word. He really didn't see any other choice and knew that this was going to cost him. "I hate to do this, but until you realize that this fighting isn't helping, you're both grounded."

"What?" Sirius and Severus cried in surprise. "I'm not a child Harry!" Sirius growled.

"Then quit acting like it!" Harry told Sirius in a clipped tone. He sighed and then announced his decision. "Sirius, you are under house arrest," Harry continued over Sirius' objections. "You will not go on any missions as the Slytherin Heir or in any other capacity."

"But Harry-!" Sirius cried in indignation.

"Severus," Harry continued turning to look at the potions master. "I realize that I cannot put you under house arrest because to do so would pretty much destroy your position as a spy. However, I'm sure that whatever Lily has in store for you is punishment enough."

"You can't do that. You need me." Sirius whined in disbelief as Harry spoke to Severus. After Harry finished speaking to Severus, Sirius whined again. "You aren't going to give him a punishment? Are you mental?"

"Sirius, I need this team to be on the same page. I need the Heirs to be a seamless team. I need _all_ the Phoenixes to work together, whether or not you hate each other's guts." Harry calmly explained. "And Lily's punishment will be enough for Severus."

Sirius stood up in a huff of frustration and rage. "You'll regret this decision Harry. You'll need me in a confrontation with Death Eaters and I won't be there because you ordered me to stay here." Sirius walked out of the room in anger and Harry let him go.

Severus watched him go, knowing that Harry had a very good idea of what he just did. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before looking at Severus. Severus winced, preparing for another reprimand, but found that Harry's voice was forcibly calm. "You obviously came for a reason Severus. Tell me the latest," Harry asked.

Severus forced his thoughts about the punishments Lily probably had in store out of his mind and proceeded to tell Harry the latest news about the Dark Lord and his movements. "The Dark Lord is afraid. He's wondering why the Gryffindor Heir has had him magically bested twice now and not tried to finish him off."

"Is he suspicious?"

Severus shook his head. "If he is, he is keeping his feelings hidden extremely well."

"What else?"

"The purpose of capturing Remus was to send a message. He wanted you to know that none of you were beyond his ability to capture and torture and kill."

"Did Remus give anything up?" Harry asked softly. He had asked Remus the same thing and Remus had said that he didn't as far as he could remember, but Harry knew that Riddle could infer conclusions from even the smallest thing said.

"No," Severus answered shaking his head. "He said nothing. If anything, we know the oaths are working."

"Good." Harry said in real relief. "I needed to hear that." He muttered so quietly, Severus almost didn't hear him and decided not to comment as he was unsure if he was meant to hear it or not. "Anything else Severus?" Harry asked.

"The Dark Lord is wary of the Phoenixes. He was able to easily manipulate and keep tabs on the last order because of all the spies he had. With yours though, he has no idea what you're planning, when you're planning it, or where it's going to happen. He is also keenly aware that you seem to be well informed, as your strikes always happen just after or just before he gets somewhere. The few times that he has been there during your attacks, you seem ready for him."

Harry grinned. He had wondered if Riddle caught on to that. But his grin turned to a frown when Severus continued.

"But when you came to rescue Remus, it seemed that you weren't the seamless team that you once had been. Bellatrix tried to capitalize on it and almost succeeded."

"Yes, I am well aware." Harry sighed. He had noticed how they were slipping.

Severus paused for a moment before adding quietly. "I came to check on Remus actually."

Harry paused for a moment before gesturing, smiling grimly, and standing up. "See you around Severus." Were Harry's words as he left the room.


	25. The Locket

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 24 – The Locket

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **** Due to circumstances out of my control (namely the weather and crazy flooding conditions) I couldn't upload yesterday and so I'll upload two chapters today. This one now and the next chapter will be later tonight. I'll put a reminder on that chapter so that you don't get messed up and think you missed something. **

**Oh this chapter gives some insight into Sirius, I hope it answers some of your questions!**

**Thank you for your reviews so far! Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Sirius paced his rooms, his hands behind his back and his expression in that of a permanent scowl. He had been grounded by Harry because of his fighting with Snape which meant that he was not to leave the manor. It was all the bloody Snivelious' fault, Sirius thought to himself with a vengeance. Lily had almost been hurt in their latest fight. Sirius was pretty sure the curse came from Snape's wand. At least that was what Sirius told himself. The truth was that he didn't know who was responsible. They both had been casting dark curses, both letting their hate override their logic and letting their emotions rule their actions. Now neither Lily nor James would speak to him unless absolutely necessary, Remus was mad at him, Dora wouldn't even look at him, and even Audrey was being cold towards him. Nick would still act as normal with him, but he could tell that his mother and everyone else in the manor was mad at him. He tried to ask Sirius why but Audrey had just told him that he had gotten into an agreement with the others.

Right now, Harry had sent Luna, the Twins, and Minnie out on a distraction mission while he and Ginny went after the locket. The same locket that bore his ancestor's name. Sirius had tried to sneak out with them, but found that a ward was keeping him inside the manor. When he confronted James about it, he found that it was Harry who actually put it up. It expired an hour after the two girls came back, giving Sirius no time to get there in time to help. That told him two things. James had altered his own wards to let Harry put one up and that James agreed with Harry's punishment. It made him re-evaluate his actions of the past. James and him had only gotten into a serious spat once before. Back when James had pulled Severus back from the Shrieking Shack and a rabid werewolf. It had taken three months for Remus to talk to him again and four for James to even look at him. An additional two before their relationship was back to relatively normal, but it had taken Severus groveling his apologies to the two. He refused to say anything to Severus, even though the others wanted him to.

Sirius never told them why he had actually done it in the first place. He had been sneaking into a boom cupboard with a Ravenclaw at the time. He had seen Severus and his other Slytherin friends, Malfoy, Nott, and the others, were heading to an unused classroom. They had been talking in serious tones but had an unmistakable cheer about them. Sirius had abandoned his encounter for the night and followed them covertly using the map. He managed to eavesdrop on them using some clever spells and discovered that Snape and the others had taken the Dark Mark. They all were now working for Voldemort. At first Sirius had told the other three what he had heard. Neither James nor Remus were interested. They thought that he was being paranoid and that Voldemort wouldn't take a sixteen year old as his Death Eater. He thought that he was just looking for another reason to hate Snape. They didn't like Snape either, but James had started to lay off him a bit more since he was trying to get Lily's attention.

Sirius had decided to do something himself when it was clear James and Remus didn't believe him. He had lured Snape into the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack when he had gotten into an agreement with the Slytherin one day. He had been happy with his actions when he knew Snape was heading down the tunnel. He knew that as a wolf, Remus would bite the boy. If Severus was bitten, Sirius believed that Voldemort would have little use for him or that he'd be kicked out of Hogwarts. Looking back now, that was a stupid belief as it wouldn't have happened. If Remus had been allowed to stay, Dumbledore would have accommodated Snape as well. But he was a sixteen year old boy at the time. In his happiness, Sirius had let out the news to Pettigrew. Unbeknownst to Sirius, James had also heard what Sirius did. He had realized something that Sirius hadn't thought of. If Remus bite Snape, or worse mauled Snape, Remus would be the one who got in trouble. He'd likely be expelled from the school, and that was the best case scenario. James had put his own life in danger to not only save Snape, but to keep his other best mate out of trouble.

Sirius knew that the choice he made that day was not his best but he also knew that Snape was a Death Eater. He knew that he still loved Lily throughout their Hogwarts years and he knew that Snape was insanely jealous of James because he finally got Lily to return the affections he had for her. When Snape had joined the Order of the Phoenix, everyone was happy because they had a spy in Voldemort's ranks. But Sirius knew better. He remembered the look on his face that day. He remembered the enthusiasm in his voice when he and Lucius Malfoy talked about taking the mark and their introduction coming up. He couldn't prove it, but Sirius knew that Snape and Malfoy and most of the Slytherins in that year were Death Eaters. And that they were for almost two years. Sirius had kept a close eye on all of them for his last year and a half. He wouldn't let anything happen to his family because of junior Death Eaters. From his parents and his brother, he knew what the initiation was like. Or at least he had a general idea. They had to murder, rape, destroy property, or any combination of the three to get the title.

Sirius didn't know what Severus did to become a Death Eater, but he knew that at the time of his initiation, he was at least willing to do those unspeakable things. He knew that no one really knew who told Riddle about the Prophecy, but he believed it was Snape. He knew that Snape was an ambitious man, and he wouldn't put it past the Death Eater to try to advance in Voldemort's ranks by turning on his once time best friend and school boy rival. James and Lily were Sirius' family. James was his brother in all but blood. Lily was first his sister-in-law but now he treated her as a sister. Audrey and Nick were his family, his blood family and the heir to his name, and Sirius loved them very much, but James and Lily, and Remus and Tonks too, all held a special place in his heart. Many members of the Phoenixes were his family now too.

Sirius knew that while Lily and Snape had grown apart after her marriage to James, after the Potters had lost Harry, she and Snape had rekindled their relationship. And James was a friend of Snape's now too. Sirius firmly believed that once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. They were friends like He, James, Remus, and Pettigrew used to be friends. Sirius was determined to protect his family from threats, all threats. That included making sure that a friend wouldn't betray them. James went through that once before, Sirius wanted to make sure he didn't do it again. And Lily had suffered enough already, she didn't want her best friend to be the source of agony once again. Sirius would continue to examine every move Snape made with a critical eye. He would protect his family, even from themselves if he had too.

Sirius heaved a sigh in frustration. Harry didn't understand. None of them. They all wanted to believe the best of Snape but Sirius knew better. He looked over at the clock, saw the time and left his room, his destination being the meeting room. James was leading the meeting while Harry was out. Why they were even having a meeting now was beyond him, but he was expected and Sirius was in enough hot water as it was. Not that Snape was in much better position. Lily wouldn't even speak to him. Lauren even seemed cold and distant towards the spy. Something that normally Sirius would have relished in, but having no friends to relish it with, made it not quite so fun. Sirius was one of the last to enter and took his seat, no one speaking to him as he did so.

~RP~

Harry and Ginny stood at the entrance of the sea cave. The waves were crashing and spraying everywhere. Harry remembered the last time he had come here and couldn't help but shiver a little.

Ginny grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to do this Harry."

Harry breathed deeply, the sea air stinging his nose a bit. "Yes I do. I know what that potion does. I know how ugly it will be. I can't ask James or Lily to relive their son's death. I can't ask Severus to relive what Riddle has made him do."

"I know Harry," Ginny assured him sadly. She sighed, "I just wish there was another way."

"I know." Harry replied and then faced her. "Ginny, promise me that you'll make me keep drinking."

"I-."

"No matter what," Harry added looking straight into her eyes.

As Harry's eyes searched hers, Ginny realized that this was going to be very hard. A lot harder than she had thought. She jerkily nodded. "I promise." She replied after a moment.

Harry continued to gaze closely at her, he trusted her, there was no doubt about that. But Harry knew what it cost him to force Dumbledore to drink. He himself was not sure of what the effects on him would be and he hated to put Ginny through that. Harry looked at the small House Elf that had accompanied them. Libby was looking into the cave with a frightened expression. The Elf could tell this was a place of dark magic.

"Libby, I know I cannot give you orders,-."

"Master James ordered Libby to obey yous sir. What do yous want of Libby?"

"I need you to make sure I drink _all_ of the potion if Ginny can't make me."

"Harry!" Ginny objected but Harry didn't pay her any attention.

"Yes sirs," Libby promised, her head bobbing twice.

"Also, did James tell you we had to come home?"

"Yes sirs. Master James said Libby had to come home with young master Harry and mistress Ginny." Libby nodded vehemently.

Harry nodded satisfied.

"Harry, we should get a move on." Ginny reminded Harry gently. Harry nodded and took a deep breath. The three moved through the deep water at the opening and climbed up on the rock at the seemingly solid back wall. At the hidden entrance Harry took out the pen knife Lily loaned him.

"Harry-!" Ginny groaned in complaint when he sliced his palm. She watched as he smeared his blood on the wall and the doorway appeared. Harry healed his hand and then led the other two inside and the cave was exactly how he remembered it. Harry cast a lumos maximus and the cave was thrown into a whitish blue light. The lake was perfectly still, no wind or water current to disturb the surface. The reflection of the bluish light from the lumos made the cave creepy, even more so since Harry knew what lie under the perfectly still water.

"Remember, don't touch the water." Harry warned the other two and led them on the treacherous trail towards where the boat was supposed to be. Harry reached the spot he remembered and stopped. He turned to Libby as he remembered what Dumbledore said. "Libby, can you take Ginny to the island?" The little elf nodded and reached for Ginny's hand. "Wait! Wait until I've reached the island."

"Harry-."

"Ginny, trust me." Harry assured her. She sighed in frustration before nodding once. Harry flashed her a reassuring smile before reaching down and grasping the chain. He quickly hauled the boat in, appearing out of seemingly nowhere, and Harry climbed in once it reached the shore. He felt a sense of dread as the boat drew closer to the little island. It scrapped against the rock and Harry stepped out tentatively. He almost slipped and only by grabbing onto the boat did he manage to stay above the water. A second later, a crack echoed through the cave and Ginny and Libby appeared before him. Harry stepped around them and climbed to the middle of the island where the basin stood. Ginny watched him, a concerned look on her face.

Harry stepped up to the basin and peered down. He couldn't see anything under the potion. Harry took a deep breath and scooped up some potion in the goblet. Harry shuddered and brought it to his lips but paused when Ginny laid a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I love you."

Harry put the goblet down and stepped over to her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, but tenderly at the same time. When they separated, Harry leaned his forehead against Ginny's. "I love you too," Harry whispered. "More than my own life," he added and Ginny closed her eyes. Harry broke away from her and stepped back up to the basin. He grabbed the goblet and again took a steadying deep breath before taking the first goblet full.

Ginny stood nearby, watching with wide and frightened eyes. Harry closed his eyes and drank. Immediately he cringed for as soon as the potion touched his tongue he was seeing images. Memories started to replay and feelings washed over him. It was more of a distant echo at the moment, but Harry knew it would soon be stronger.

He managed to another cup, than another before he was finally overwhelmed. Harry cried out as he watched Cedric die. He felt the uncontrollable urge to keep drinking and soon the potion was flowing down his throat. Harry was soon enveloped by seeing his parents, Sirius, Cedric, Severus, and Fred die. He saw the faces of the dead staring back at him from the cold stone floor of the Great Hall. Remus, Tonks, and Dumbledore joined the other faces asking why they had to die. Why they had to wait so long for Harry to arrive and get rid of Voldemort.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It should have been me!" Harry tried telling them. But they wouldn't listen.

~RP~

Ginny and Libby watched as Harry drank three goblets of the potion before he finally succumbed to the effects. He fell to his knees and clutched his head. With a pang of guilt, Ginny remembered his words and her promise. She scooped another goblet full and bent down to give it to Harry. She forced another two full goblets down his throat, ignoring what he was muttering. It was when he started yelling that she faltered.

"I'm so sorry! It should have been me! I'm sorry!" Harry screamed to his unseen demons. Ginny started sobbing herself and tried to administer another goblet but backed away when Harry fell to his side and shook his head. "Kill me! It should have been me! Kill me!"

Ginny moved to refill the goblet with what would be his sixth when Harry started sobbing and Ginny heard her brother's name. "Fred, Fred, I'm sorry! It should have been me. Not you! If only I had been quicker, if I hadn't waited so long, you'd still be here. Fred, please forgive me, please!" Harry pleaded with his demons and Ginny froze and paling. The look of terror, sadness, and desperate longing cut straight to her heart. Libby moved forward and put her little hand on Ginny's arm.

"Are yous needing Libby to take over mistress?" Ginny couldn't answer the House Elf. She finally just bobbed her head yes when Libby asked for the third time. Libby took the goblet from Ginny and tipped the potion down Harry's throat. She got another half a cup from the basin, finally emptying it, and forced it down Harry's throat. Libby stepped back and Ginny crawled forward to her husband who was now lying silently on the rocky ground. Tears were leaking out of his eyes and his breathing was somewhat labored.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a whisper, her hand hovering inches from his cheek. She was hesitant to touch him, not knowing how he'd react. "Harry?" She tried again, her voice a little stronger.

Harry's eyes opened slowly to focus on her. Ginny saw the red rimmed eyes and knew that he was still somewhat trapped with his demons. She laid her hand on his cheek and only then did Harry speak, in a croaky voice. "Water."

"Libby, get the water for Harry, I'll get the Horcrux." The elf gave her a quick head bob and scurried to the water's edge. Ginny stepped back up to the basin and retrieved Slytherin's Locket. She turned back in time to see Libby tipping the water into Harry's mouth and Inferi starting to climb the island's edge.

"Ok Libby," Harry said in a pain filled voice. The elf grasped his hand and reached for Ginny's. Before Ginny could grab her hand though, the Inferi were on them. They started to reach and grab at Ginny. She sent fiery curses at them and kept them back. Harry was feebly stirring and Libby was being dragged back. An Inferi managed to grab her ankle, its ice cold fingers sending chills up her leg, and pull it out from under her. Ginny fell backwards and slammed her head against the rocky ground. She was only vaguely aware of the Inferi starting to drag her towards the water's edge.

~RP~

Harry felt as if his legs, arms, torso, pretty much everything was on fire. He felt as if pins and needles were slowly being pushed into him. The faces of the dead still haunted his sight and still whispered to him. But Ginny's yelp of pain cleared enough of the fog from his brain for one thought.

FIRE! That was what they needed! Harry waved his wand and a lasso of fire appeared just as Ginny was half in the lake. Libby had managed to get free with some of her magic and ran forward to help Ginny. As she did so, Harry started feeling horrible and overcome. He fell to a knee and his fire flickered a few times before it went out. Ginny and Libby were coming closer and saw Harry fall.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed as the Inferi started getting closer again. She waved her wand and started throwing balls of fire at the Inferi. She saw Harry fall and ordered Libby to him. "Get Harry out of here Libby!"

Libby looked around at the undead that was coming closer to her young masters and squeaked in fear. She could see that Master Harry was unable to react to the approaching zombies as he had succumbed to the vile potion he had consumed. She raced forward to Harry, grabbed his arm with her little hands, took one last look at Ginny, and then apparated away with a crack.

Ginny heard the crack and saw Libby leave with Harry. She sent another fireball at the approaching Inferi and saw with satisfaction that the fireball took out two zombies. She turned and fired another one at the few that were sneaking up on her. She didn't know the spell Harry had used to make the ring of fire around them and hoped that Libby would come back for her soon. She wouldn't last much longer against all these Inferi.

Ginny felt cold slimy hands grab her legs and suddenly she was falling forwards as the hands jerked her legs out from under her. She fell hard to the rock and had the wind knocked out of her. She kept up firing balls of fire even as she was pulled backwards. She twisted and turned, trying to get a clear shot at the zombie pulling her but she couldn't as more zombies came and started pulling her in. She felt the water at her feet and slowly was pulled into the ice cold lake until she was completely under the water. Ginny twisted and fought the zombies, but they had an amazingly strong grip on her. She couldn't get away from them no matter how hard she died. She could feel her lungs screaming for oxygen, burning in need. Ginny tried to fight but as her need for oxygen grew, her efforts grew weaker.

Ginny was on the verge of drowning, her sight was going to tunnel vision, when suddenly big bulbous eyes appeared in front of her. Little hands reached out and grabbed Ginny's hand before she felt a jolt of electricity flow through her and into the Inferi holding her. The current was a warm tingling sensation to her and didn't harm her at all. As soon as the cold hands let her go, Libby apparated away, taking Ginny with her.

~RP~

The meeting of the Phoenix Flame was in full swing with everyone but Harry and Ginny and Luna and Minnie present. James was currently leading the meeting with everyone giving him their full attention. Well, almost everyone.

Sirius and Severus were currently holding a staring contest. Both were refusing to back down from the other and neither was willing to concede defeat to the other as well. The only problem with this contest was that no one else was aware of the fact it was going on. They were sitting on the opposite sides of the table while James was talking to the gathered group.

"Where are they?" Lily asked in worry.

James checked his watch. "If all went to plan he should be coming back soon."

"Don't worry Lils," Remus said kindly while looking worried himself.

"Severus, did you bring the right potions?" James asked turning to his friend. He was met with silence when Severus didn't reply. Everyone was looking at him and then at Sirius and a few people groaned when they realized what was going on.

"Severus," Dora said nudging him since she was next to him.

He just scowled but didn't break eye contact. "I brought them James."

"Are you two listening to us?" James demanded angrily.

"Of course Prongs," Sirius told him without breaking eye contact with Severus.

James huffed but decided to let them be. At least they weren't tearing the house apart in a duel. He decided to carry on. Hopefully the two idiots would shape up when Harry arrived. For their sake at least. "Ok, Harry and Ginny left right before breakfast this morning. They were going after Slytherin's locket. If they get it, he can destroy it, making it the fourth Horcrux we've found and destroyed. Now Severus, did you bring the required potions to help him when he gets back?"

"Since he wasn't sure what the potion was that he was going to have to drink, he described the effects to me as best as he could. Based on that description and what I know of the Dark Lord, I brought several different antidotes for different potions." Severus answered still staring at Sirius.

"The Potions Master can't tell us the correct potion?" Sirius taunted. "How refreshing."

"Sirius," both Lily and Audrey growled in unison.

Sirius shut up fast, but he shrugged in a way that clearly showed he thought he had a valid point.

"There are several potions that give the drinker hallucinations. There are also many that cause the subject to become weak. I would have to have a sample of the potion or see the effects myself to be certain as to what it was." Severus replied, his lip curling as he glared at Sirius. He only answered the question because he could tell that others were thinking something of the same thing.

"But you will be able to help him right?" Lily couldn't help but ask as she looked at her old friend both fearfully and hopefully.

Severus nodded. "I will. With Audrey's help Harry will be fine."

"Alright," James looked at his watch. "Harry said it shouldn't take too long. When he gets back, he'll be in pretty bad shape because of this potion."

James wrapped up that topic by moving on to the Weasley twins. "Now, for the Weasley twins, how's the radio show going?"

"Great." George replied grinning. We have a large audience…"

"…and it keeps growing." Fred finished.

"And the Death Eaters have still not been able to trace it." Severus added inclining his head at the freckly and energetic twins without looking away from Sirius. "The Dark Lord is still demanding the two responsible for the show be found and executed." He sighed and then turned to look at the two boys he had grown to like. "If he ever gets his hands on you two, you'll die an extremely slow and painful death." Severus told them with a little grimace on his face.

"Oh great," Fred complained. "That means we have to start really insulting snake face."

Sirius allowed a flash of triumph cross his features as Severus was the first to look away. James just rolled his eyes at them. Most everyone laughed at Fred's comment and soon almost everyone was smiling. Severus opened his mouth to reply when a crack sounded. Almost everyone was on their feet and their wands in their hands in a flash. The source of the noise was a House Elf standing on the middle of the table and a very pale and unconscious Harry next to her.

"Libby!' James exclaimed in surprise.

"Harry!" Lily cried in horror at the same time.

"Young Master Harry is being hurt! He is needing help!" Libby cried anxiously. Severus and Audrey immediately leaped into action before Libby had finished.

"Libby, where is Ginny?" Lauren asked noticing the fiery red head wasn't in the room.

Libby gave a squeak and disappeared with a crack.

~RP~

Ginny landed in a heap on the floor next to the table in the dining room. She immediately threw up some water and started coughing and shivering. The water had been cold. And so had the Inferi.

"Ginny!" Lauren was crouched down by her, her wand running over the younger woman. She could see bruises forming on her legs and the shivers racking her body. She was drenched, so Lauren correctly inferred that she had been immersed in water. And judging from the coughing and retching of water, Ginny had very nearly drowned. Lauren quickly cast a warming charm on the younger woman and looked around for some help.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered softly, her throat raw.

"He's with Audrey and Severus right now," Lauren told her helping her up into a sighting position. She looked over at the table where Audrey and Severus were a flurry of activity.

Severus used his wand to carefully go over Harry. Audrey was doing the same on the other side. He looked up at the same time that Audrey did. "Did you get the same thing?" Audrey asked as her face paled.

"The Vector Potion," Severus nodded and took a breath as if steadying himself

Audrey nodded in assent and watched as Severus quickly removed the vials of potion he had brought. "Will any of those work?" She asked softly.

"It had better." Lily said looking over at Lauren and seeing Ginny. She quickly went to the younger woman's side, knowing that she needed attention herself.

"Severus?" James asked. He was pale and looking at Harry who had not moved yet.

Severus pursed his lips and uncorked the vial to a purple potion. He tipped half of it into Harry's mouth and Audrey had to gently massage his throat to get him to swallow. Almost immediately Harry's color started to get better and his breathing got easier. Severus blew out a breath he had unknowingly been holding him. "Good job Severus." Audrey told him, relief evident in her voice.

"Don't thank me yet," Severus warned looking up from the pale boy before him. He knew that Harry was not out of the woods yet. "Lily, is the potions lab still fully stocked?" Severus asked turning to Lily. Lily nodded and squeezed Ginny's shoulder as Severus swiftly stood up and disappeared into his old potions lab.

Ginny was feeling slightly better at his point. Lauren had given her a pepper up potion and had warmed her up a bit. She also had a heavy blanket draped around her shoulders and she was standing next to Lauren who was supporting her as she was weak from her experience in the cave and watching Harry.

"Will someone please tell me what it is and why it's got you all acting like Harry is on Death's door?" She asked very softly.

James took a deep breath after sharing a look with Audrey before nodding and coming to stand near her. He pulled her into one of the seats by the table and sat down next to her before he started to explain. "It's a very old potion, one that most people don't know about. It makes you relieve your worst moments in life or your worst memories. You get enveloped by the feelings and the environment you are forced to watch and eventually lose your mind. There is only one cure and it is impossibly hard to brew."

"And what is going now?" Ginny asked looking past James to Harry who was still lying on the table where Libby had dropped him.

"Severus gave him a stabilizer to prevent any more deterioration." Audrey told her as she cast another diagnostic charm at Harry. She looked up satisfied at the results, but wincing somewhat. "He's not safe to move yet."

James nodded and cast a cushioning charm at the table so Harry wouldn't wake with a back ache on top of everything else. He looked up at Lily who had started a fire in the dining room grate. "How long until the antidote is made Lily?"

Lily sat back and sighed. Mentally she was calculating. She had never brewed that potion but she did know of it. "Severus brewed the antidote to get his masters. If I remember right, he'll have it done in an hour." Lily informed them all.

"Wait, wait, so Harry could die?" Ginny asked looking at them growing extremely pale.

The others exchanged a look which Ginny followed with horror.

"Tell me! Could he die?" She demanded.

Lily nodded sadly. "If he doesn't get the antidote within four hours of consuming, he'll first succumb to the horrors his mind plays for him and then he'll give up on life all together and perish."

The silence that followed was deafening. Ginny gulped and stared at Harry, tears forming in her eyes. She heaved herself to her feet and stumbled before James caught her arm and steadied her. He helped her limp over to Harry where she sat down on the chair next to him. Ginny reached out to run her fingers through Harry's messy hair. "You stupid, noble, git," she softly whispered to him, a few tears dropping onto his face, "we could have found a different way."

"Ginny," Audrey said softly after a moment. "You're bleeding."

"I'm alright." Ginny said sniffing and giving her a deadly glare.

Audrey just returned it, not letting Ginny avert her. "Let me look at it."

"When Harry is better." Ginny argued.

"He'll be fine for now. Lily has the right ingredients downstairs and Severus is a master brewer. Just let me take a quick look." Audrey coaxed.

She might as well as have talked to the doorknob for all the good it did. Ginny just glared at her again and turned her attention back to Harry. Audrey couldn't blame her, if that was Sirius in her lap she'd probably be hysterical. Lily just rolled her eyes at Audrey and gave her a significant look. Audrey approached the younger Potter woman, her wand raised and started to cast a diagnostic spell at Ginny.

"Audrey," Ginny said in a warning tone.

"Ginny, let her heal you so that you can be fine when Harry wakes up," Lily chided gently.

Ginny sighed and decided that the two other women were correct and nodded her ascent to Audrey. Audrey nodded in return and raised her wand again. She waved her wand over Ginny's bloody head and found that Ginny had a small gash right above her ear, but it was minor. Her limp was from a sprained ankle but there was nothing else wrong with the young woman. Audrey quickly healed the cut and Ginny's ankle and sat back.

"Thanks Audrey," Ginny thanked the other woman softly. Audrey just nodded and turned her attention to Harry. Every few minutes, she'd check how Harry was doing. Audrey also healed the few cuts and bruises she found but by far the only thing wrong with Harry was the potion he had willingly drank.

Finally, fifty five minutes later, Severus emerged from Lily's potion lab. He had a steaming goblet that was filled with a vivid orange potion. He crouched next to Harry and, with help from Ginny and Audrey, opened Harry's mouth and poured the potion in. Ginny massaged his neck and together they got Harry to drink the whole goblet full. The effect was almost immediate. Harry's rapidly moving eyes stilled, his clenched fists relaxed, his labored breathing eased, and the few tears that he had been shedding stopped.

"Thank you Severus." Ginny said again putting her hand over his once it was clear Harry was recovering.

Severus let out a relieved breath himself and let his shoulders slump. He nodded and looked to James. "He can be moved, but he can't cast or receive any magic for the next twenty four hours."

James nodded in understanding and scooped Harry up in his strong arms. Ginny rose from her position as well to follow James up the stairs to her and Harry's suite but she stumbled again, this time from exhaustion that was taking its toll. Fred and George hurried forward and helped her, both of them giving her a concerned look. Fred slipped his arm around her waist and helped her along. George followed behind them, leaving the rest in the dining room. When they reached Harry's and Ginny's suite, James laid Harry on the bed and George took Harry's shoes off. He and Fred left as Ginny and James tugged his jeans off and pulled the covers over him. "He'll be asleep for a few hours at least Ginny," James whispered.

Ginny nodded and looked at him. "I'm going to stay with him."

James just nodded in understanding and left as she crawled into bed with Harry. She snuggled next to him and soon she was fast asleep as well.

James came down the stairs to see Severus handing a list of the ingredients he used to Lily so she would know what she had to replace. Audrey was talking softly with Sirius but they all stopped and looked at James when he entered the room.

"Ginny fell asleep with Harry."

"That must have been something crazy," Audrey muttered shaking her head and sitting down. "The bruises on both of them were pretty horrible."

"It looked like Ginny had almost drowned," Lauren added n agreement.

"We'll just have to wait until Harry wakes up to hear the whole story." James said looking up at the ceiling above him in the general direction of their room.

~RP~

Harry woke up feeling cozy and warm. He blinked and looked around and realized after a second that he was in bedroom at Potter Manor. He also realized that Ginny was sleeping next to him, her arm on his chest and her head on his shoulder, using him as a pillow. He smiled at the sight of her and kissed the top of her head. She stirred a little and Harry grinned. He shifted a little bit and, realizing he really had to go to the loo, he gently scooted out from under her and quickly made the trip to the bathroom. When he got back, he saw that Ginny had woken up and was now sitting up and waiting for him.

"Hello love." Harry greeted scooting back into bed with her and putting his arms around her.

"Don't 'hello love' me, Harry James Potter." Ginny scowled at him pushing his arms away and turning to glare at him.

Harry looked at her in surprise as he realized she was really mad at him. "What did I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ginny sputtered indignantly. "YOU JUST ALMOST BLOODY DIED! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRINK THE STUPID BLOODY POTION?" Ginny roared at him.

Harry cringed away from her anger as she screamed at him. "I'm sorry love," Harry tried to explain. "You know I couldn't ask anyone else to drink that potion. I knew what it does to people-."

"DID YOU ALSO KNOW THAT YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN THE ANTIDOTE IN FOUR HOURS?" Ginny roared. "YOU'RE LUCKY SEVERUS IS ON OUR SIDE, IF HE WASN'T YOU'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"But I'm not dead and Severus is on our side, so we're alright." Harry tried to tell her cheerfully.

It didn't help. In fact, it probably made it worse.

Ginny's eyes flashed at his joking tone and she changed positions. She was now kneeling in the bed and had her hands on her hips. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU DARE JOKE ABOUT THIS! YOU ARE EXTREMELY LUCKY AND A COMPLETE STUPID, NOBLE, SELFLESS GIT!"

Harry chuckled a little at that. She usually complimented him towards the ends of her tirades. "Thank you love." He probably should have left that alone though. Ginny smacked his shoulder in annoyance and Harry tilted right to avoid the hit. Except, he forgot he was on the edge of the bed and his motion caused him to fall off the bed, head first.

WHAM! Harry landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. "Ow." Harry breathed after a moment and Ginny crawled to the edge of the bed in concern. She started laughing at his position and that's how Lily and Audrey found them when they opened the door.

"What's going on here?" Lily asked, amusement in her eyes. Beside her, Audrey was watching in concern.

Harry untangled himself and sat up. "Ginny was not happy with me and let me know it and then I fell off the bed. Now she's laughing at me." Harry's tone changed to mock annoyance at the end of the explanation.

"Well she should yell at you." Lily agreed. "You had us all worried."

"I am sorry about that." Harry replied but was looking at Ginny. Ginny had stopped laughing a few seconds after the two women appeared in their doorway and now nodded in acknowledgement of Harry's apology. "And I should have better described the effects of the potion to Severus."

"No," Audrey contradicted. "There was no way Severus would have known it was that potion unless he saw your symptoms. It also doesn't help that that potion is very rare and very hard to brew."

"Plus you said yourself that Dumbledore died after drinking the potion but only because of the situation." Lily reminded him. Harry had told them of Severus killing Dumbledore on the latter's orders to protect others. "You couldn't have known all the symptoms."

Harry nodded as he remembered the symptoms. He didn't know how Dumbledore could fight it for so long. By the time Severus had killed him, Dumbledore had been leaning against the wall for support. Harry supposed that perhaps Dumbledore had known a way to use his magic to keep the demons at bay whereas Harry had not. He shuddered as he thought of what he had seen and heard and he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ginny looking down at him, concern in her eyes.

"I'm alright Ginny."

"I know you are now Harry. But when you drank that potion, you saw terrible things." Her eyes softened as she took his hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "We've talked and talked about it before love," Harry said and Ginny knew instantly what he had seen. "I've gotten over it and don't hold myself responsible anymore."

Ginny glared at him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Well alright, not as responsible as I once did."

"That's better." Ginny approved grinning softly.

"But when I drank that potion, it all came back tenfold. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt completely responsible… devastated… and I wanted to kill myself so I could take their place." Harry explained softly and looking at the ground.

"There's no way you could have." Ginny said just as softly.

"I know Gin," Harry assured her looking up at her. "But that's how I felt."

The two fell silent as they looked at each other and finally Lily broke the silence. "Well you must be hungry after sleeping for eight hours and that harrowing trip." The two looked at her in surprise. They had forgotten the other two were there and also that they had slept so long. "How about some French Onion Soup and a sandwich?"

"Sounds great." Harry agreed standing up and grabbing his jeans.

~RP~

The next day, Harry had been cleared by both Audrey and Severus as fit and able to use magic again. Severus had chided him in his subtle way about not telling him which potion it was. He had said something about him being a Gryffindor and James Potter's son which had made Harry laugh because it reminded him so much of the Severus he had known.

"Laugh all you want, but it's true." Severus scowled as he glared at the other.

"Yes Severus. Although I've managed to come this far," Harry pointed out grinning.

"Luck. All luck."

"I won't deny that." Harry agreed still grinning and Severus walked away shaking his head and muttering about teenagers. "I'm twenty you overgrown bat!" Harry yelled after him and Severus just kept walking. He left the cottage and disapparated, probably heading back to Riddle who would miss him if he was gone too long.

"Harry!" Lily chided but amusement was written on her face. Harry just shrugged in response, an amused smile on his face.

"How did Luna and Minnie do?" Ginny asked suddenly. In all the chaos, she hadn't the time to ask.

"They did just fine. No injuries and they managed to burn a fair few of the Death Eater shops in Diagion Alley before they had to leave. Several Death Eaters are also out of commission." Lily answered grinning proud of what the two girls had done. The Twins had also been there but they mostly left the fighting to the two girls.

"Good." Harry answered smiling as well before he looked to Ginny. "So you got it right?"

Ginny nodded and pulled out Slytherin's locket. "Here." She handed it to Harry who quickly examined it and then smiled in relief.

"What are you so happy about?" Lily asked curiously.

"This is the real one. Not a fake." Harry explained.

"Oh, that's right." Lily said in an understanding tone. She remembered the story Harry had told of him, Ron, and Hermione trying to destroy the other one and how when he went with Dumbledore it had been a fake.

"Alright, we are going to need some space to destroy this thing. Ginny, you're going to have to help me."

"I'll help you too Harry." Lily offered.

Harry looked a little hesitant and looked to Ginny. Ginny just shrugged and picked up the sword. He looked back at Lily and nodded slowly. "You may not like what you see though." He warned.

"That's alright, I can handle it. What do you want me to do?"

"Well if I can't stab this thing then you'll have to do it for me. But I think I will, so just make sure no one else comes in."

Lily nodded, it was simple enough. Ginny looked at Harry who nodded that he was ready. She put the locket on the old and already battered stool they had been using to destroy Horcruxes and then nodded at Harry. "Ready Harry. You sure you don't want me to hold it?"

"You'll just get burned when this gets going. Remember Ginny, I love you." Harry told her looking deep into her eyes. Ginny just smiled and backed away before gesturing at the stool.

Harry eyed the snake on the locket and closed his eyes. He searched his mind for the words he had said when he opened the Chamber of Secrets and then uttered the horrible hissing noise. The locket door sprang open and out came several beings. The room became dark and cold and feelings of terror and unease filled everyone present.

Lily, Fred, and Remus sprang forward. "Harry Potter!" They hissed in unison. "You have failed us. You were supposed to die, not us. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!" Harry blocked them out and hefted the sword in his hands. Suddenly he found himself blasted against the wall by some unseen force that Harry was sure came from the locket. He struggled to his feet and tried to approach the locket, but found his way was blocked by some again unseen force. He slowly started to push through.

"You were supposed to watch and raise my Teddy!" The Remus-like thing shouted at him. "Instead you're here fighting a war that isn't yours! You're a horrible Godfather."

Harry stumbled a little in his push to get to the locket and glanced at the Remus thing. That was his first mistake.

"You are a horrible husband for my sister!" Fred yelled. "You strung her along all those years so that she could cry her eyes out for you when you supposedly died! You knew you were going to die and yet you still became her boyfriend. Only to break it up when it suited you! Now you've dragged her along on this new escapade where you both could die!"

Harry looked at the Fred-like thing, a little guilt on his face. Ginny could tell the Horcrux was starting to get to Harry, it had found his current concerns. "HARRY! IT'S NOT TRUE!" She yelled toward him.

Harry looked her way and a look of determination replaced the concerned and worried look that had been on his face. Harry took another few steps, fighting the unseen barrier and raised the sword. That's when the Horcrux unleashed its last and worst defense.

"Harry," the Lily-like thing stepped forward and looked at him, a look of love on its face. Harry spared it a glance thinking it was the real Lily at first and it continued as soon as his eyes landed on it. "We _loved_ you, _we_ are your parents. Not these people you have met. We were." Her face turned from loving to terrible. Her features became sharp and filled with rage. "YOU'VE _REPLACED_ US! How could you? I gave my life for you and you've replaced me! You're selfish and a horrible man! HOW COULD YOU?"

Harry's face morphed into shock and then pure guilt. Lily had watched her look alike speak in awe and then anger. "HARRY!" She shouted taking a page from Ginny's book. Harry looked at her after she yelled his name a second time. "YOU ARE NOT A HORRIBLE SON!" She had to keep yelling because there was a wind that was now whipping around the room, howling and making it hard for Lily to stay standing, let alone speak. "AND YOU HAVE NOT REPLACED YOUR PARENTS!" She assured him. She would have said more but the wind picked up. Harry looked at her with an unfathomable expression before turning back to the locket.

"You don't believe that do you Harry?" The Lily-like thing said. "You've replaced me and you know it. You'll never see us again." Ginny and Lily looked at each other in surprise, they had no idea what that meant.

"No," Harry said speaking for the first time. "NO!" In one smooth motion, Harry brought the sword down on the locket Horcrux. The Horcrux look-a-likes screamed together and a brilliant light filled the room. Harry, Ginny, and Lily shielded their ears, closed their eyes, and turned away. As suddenly as it started, the high pitch scream ended and the wind stopped. Harry was the first to look. The room looked as if a tornado had gone through it, but nothing was damaged. The Horcrux lay on the stool, smoking and mangled above a fresh divot in the wooden seat.

Lily and Ginny looked around in surprise as well. "That was bloody scary." Ginny commented first. "I thought you said that it should be ok since you hadn't worn it and we didn't have it for as long as you did last time?" Her tone was a combination of surprise and accusation.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I was wrong?"

"I think it senses who is going to kill it and finds your fears. It wasn't until Remus spoke about you abandoning Teddy, which isn't true by the way, that it really found your fears." Lily guessed.

Harry nodded, he was thinking that himself. He put his hand in his pocket and withdrew two Hershey bars. He broke a bar in half and tossed each half to the girls. He himself sat down on the arm of the couch and ate three quarters of the other. They all felt better after the chocolate and then together they cleaned the living room. When they were done, Lily sighed and looked at the other two. "Well, I suppose it's time to join everyone else and tell them it's one more down."

"And you can get another dressing down from everyone else." Ginny added with a small smile. Harry just groaned as the two women laughed at him.


	26. New Plan

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 25 – New Plan

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**_ This starts out with a radio show (just a heads up). _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

"_We have good news to report everyone!" _

"_What's that Riddler?"_

"_The government of Norway is back in the hands of its people!"_

"_That's right!"_ Renegade cheered. "_And how'd they do it Riddler?"_

"_They used their brains and came up with a plan that worked."_ A new voice interjected.

"_Hey!"_ One of the hosts cried indignantly.

"_You're not supposed to talk until we introduce you."_ The other pouted.

"_Sorry boys." _The guest apologized but you could tell she was smiling.

"_To our listeners out there, this is the one and only Tempo. She's joining us for today's broadcast."_

"_Since you're already stolen our show, we'll ask you some questions."_

"_Sounds good Riddler. Shoot." _

"_Well Tempo, perhaps you'd like to tell them the latest news?" _

"_Which news? That two more countries have reclaimed their governments from Snake Face?"_

"_Yep, that."_

"_Yeah we're excited about that."_ Tempo agreed.

"_We?"_ One of the hosts asked uncertainly.

"_Well sure. Aren't you?"_ Another voice, but familiar to all the listeners asked.

"_Yes Ishtar, we are."_ Riddler and Renegade answered at the same time.

"_So if the Phoenixes are, I can be too."_ Tempo finished.

"_That's true."_ The hosts allowed.

"_Did you two plan to not wait for us to introduce you tonight?"_ One asked in mock annoyance.

"_Yeah we wanted to shake it up tonight." _Ishtar told them with an obvious grin.

"_Well, you're succeeding in that." _One of the hosts said laughing.

"_Thank you. So you must have questions for the both of us tonight?"_

"_Why of course we do Ishtar! First off, some of our listeners may have noticed that lately, the Heirs have only been operating in twos or threes. They Slytherin Heir has been suspiciously absent." _

"_Ah yes," _Ishtar sighed. _"You had to ask the most difficult question first didn't you."_

"_It's our job,"_ the hosts said together.

"_Well, the Slytherin Heir has…" _She paused for a moment. _"He has been busy of late."_

"_Doing what exactly?"_

"_To be honest," _Ishtar sounded somewhat reluctantly. _"He has been sick."_

"_Is he any better? People have been wondering what happened to him."_

"_Some have said that he has been killed and the Phoenixes are covering it up."_

"_I assure you," _Ishtar said fiercely, _"the Slytherin Heir is not dead. He is alive and will soon be rejoining the other Heirs."_

"_We have your word on that?" _

"_You do." _Ishtar confirmed sounding fierce.

There was a pause before the hosts spoke again. _"It is good to hear my friend." _

"_Tempo, we have a specific question for you." _The other one asked.

"_Shoot." _

"_Do you have any news?"_

"_You expect me to have news for you?"_ She sounded amused.

"_But of course, you are very well connected." _

"_Well, I've heard that the reward for the Phoenixes has gone up quite a bit."_

"_It is up to 6,000 for any member or 10,000 for each of the Heirs." _Ishtar agreed.

"_Yes and the Death Eaters have encountered stiff resistance of late." _Tempo announced gleefully.

"_You're radio show is spreading." _Ishtar agreed with obvious glee.

"_We do what we can,"_ the hosts said with laughter.

"_Alright listeners, time to get a little serious."_ One host said suddenly.

"_We know there have been a few deaths of people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time_." The other host added.

"_Let's have a moment of silence for them."_ Tempo added.

"_Thank you."_ A host said when the moment was over.

"_Witches and Wizards everywhere, while it is a good idea to stand up to Snake Face and his Death Eaters, don't act foolishly to do so."_ Renegade said sounding serious.

"_And remember, Snake Face himself should only be taken on by the Heirs."_ Ishtar added.

"_Good advice. Until next time everyone,"_ Riddler started to wrap up, _"this is Riddler." _

"_And Renegade, saying goodnight…"_

"…_and remember, be safe."_

~RP~

"Come on Lily, let's get this over with." Ginny said starting forward.

Lily followed behind her, still smiling, and looked around the area. They had heard there was a small resistance force here that was giving the Death Eaters a hard time. Everyone had agreed that they should check it out and Lily and Ginny volunteered to do so. They reached the edge of town and noticed that it was quiet. Really quiet.

Ginny stopped only a few steps into town, her senses on high alert. She felt like something was off. Lily felt it too. Something was wrong here. They drew their wands together and started to back out of town, their eyes searching for signs of something that shouldn't belong. They didn't have to wait long to find out what has wrong.

"Ooo, where are you two going?" A mocking sing song voice called out.

Ginny froze, she recognized that voice immediately. Next to her, Lily also froze, of all the people they could have run into, it had to be this one. The two of them turned to face Bellatrix who was blocking their exit. As soon as the two girls laid sights on the other woman, three more Death Eaters came out to surround them.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Lily greeted with contempt as Ginny turned and raised her wand at the two Death Eaters behind them.

Bellatrix's eyes went to Lily and light up with anticipation and delight. "Why if I'm not mistaken, that voice belongs to Lily Potter. Why don't you show me that pretty little face of yours?" She cooed in a disgustingly sweet voice.

Lily could only see red as the hated woman stood in front of her and Ginny. She had long held Bellatrix Lestrange responsible for the death of her young Harry (well Voldemort was really responsible but Bellatrix had a large role in the whole thing too) among everything else. Lily removed her eye mask and glamour with a wave of her wand. Ginny froze next to her as she did so.

"What are you doing?" She hissed softly and in a horrified tone but Lily didn't hear her.

Bellatrix looked hungrily at her as Lily glared back. "You think you can take us both?"

"There are more of us." Bellatrix said gesturing around at her fellow Death Eaters.

Lily scuffed and folded her arms. "Numbers do not win a battle."

"I'd like to disagree." Bellatrix retorted softly, dangerously. "Lily, you and your little friend here give yourselves up and you won't be harmed."

Lily raised her eyebrows. She knew that while Bellatrix might not hurt them, Riddle most definitely would. Not that Lily believed that Bellatrix wouldn't hurt them. On the contrary, the woman would have great fun in hurting them.

"Be smart about this!" A Death Eater yelled.

Lily spared him a glance and saw that it was Rookwood who had spoken. "I don't think so." Lily said softly looking back at Bellatrix.

Ginny and Lily looked at each other before moving at the same time. Bellatrix and her Death Eaters also moved at the same time, mirroring the girls' movement. The Death Eaters all raised their wands to shout curses and spells while Lily and Ginny moved to stand back to back and cast shield charms. They began the duel with the four Death Eaters, Ginny taking two and Lily taking Bellatrix and another Death Eater.

It was soon clear that the four Death Eaters were it and no more were coming to help them. Ginny and Lily were holding their own with some difficulty. Ginny managed to take one Death Eater down and Bellatrix told her fellow to help Rookwood, leaving Lily and Bellatrix to duel by themselves. Over the course of the fighting, Lily and Ginny had separated so that each had a clear area to fight in but they could still see each other.

Ginny jumped, dived, ducked, and dodged to avoid spells. She batted spells away and into Bellatrix or her attacking Death Eaters whenever she could, but everyone was moving too much for it to be a successful tactic. She did manage to stun another Death Eater, leaving only Rookwood to face her. The spells he shot at her were increasingly dark and dangerous until he gave up on trying to take her alive all together. For her part, Ginny was able to get away from them all. Her hood and mask stayed up, masking her identity well. For this, Rookwood was mad. He figured that with all the movement she was doing, the hood would drop sometime. He didn't realize it was spelled until well into the duel. Ginny didn't have much time to think during the duel but she did feel anger. An anger that was directed towards Lily for being so careless with her identity. Bellatrix drew out strong emotions from everyone but Lily should have been more careful.

Lily and Bellatrix were matched. However, Lily was actually not quite as skilled as Bellatrix. Lily used many of her own charms and was successful in keeping Bellatrix at bay, but that would only last for so long. She was also starting to get tired and while Bellatrix's chest was also heaving with exertion, Lily knew that she would not give up until she completed her mission. Lily ducked a particularly nasty curse and caught sight of Ginny diving to the ground to avoid a pair of curses from her opponents. That struck something in Lily and she was able to suddenly think a little bit clearer. The red cleared from her vision and she realized that she did an extremely foolish thing in removing her mask. She not only confirmed that she was a Phoenix, but that James was as well. Not to mention, her opponent knew what buttons to push now. Lilly ducked another curse and turned around and threw a reducto at Bellatrix. Bellatrix slammed into the ground when her reducto slammed into the street at her feet. Lily looked around to see Ginny flooring Rookwood and several more Death Eaters apparating into the village.

"MOJAVE!" Lily yelled knowing that the Death Eaters were in hearing range.

Ginny got up, casting a shield quickly before looking over at Lily. The use of her code name told her what she had not yet seen. More Death Eaters were arriving and it was time to get out of here.

"Get going! Now!" Lily yelled and was tackled by Bellatrix not a second later. Ginny started running towards Lily to help but saw that Death Eaters were fast approaching. A few more seconds and she would be overwhelmed. There was a bang and Bellatrix was forced off of Lily. Ginny saw Lily reaching for her necklace and Ginny did the same, knowing it was time to get out of here.

"Harry," she whispered her password and she felt the hook behind her navel as the portkey activated. Time seemed to slow down as it did so. Ginny looked up and saw that Bellatrix had her wand pointed at Lily, a spell leaving its tip. The spell hit Lily just as she was about to activate her portkey. Ginny knew what the spell was but couldn't do anything, her portkey was already working.

~RP~

Harry and James were outside, walking and talking when Ginny appeared. She slammed into James, knocking him to the ground. She rolled off of him onto her hands and knees, trying to draw breath at the same time. The landing had knocked away her breath and she was struggling to draw air.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted and then noticed that Lily wasn't anywhere nearby. "Ginny?" He asked falling to his knees and drawing her into his warm embrace. "Breathe Ginny," Harry said encouragingly as Ginny tried to do so.

Finally air found its way to her lungs and she took a deep gasping breath.

"Where's Lily?" James asked sitting up and looking around. His hand was on his head but he was more concerned with the whereabouts of his wife then his own discomfort.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked holding her tight.

Ginny locked eyes with James and she started sobbing. "I'm so sorry James!" Ginny wailed. "They got her!"

"What do you mean?" James asked paling.

"It was trap. They were waiting for us. I only just got out of there. Lily was struck by a stunner by Bellatrix just as we activated our portkeys. There was nothing I could do!" Ginny told them, tears leaking out of her eyes and pleading for them to understand.

Harry froze as he understood what she was telling them.

"Where did they take her?" James asked immediately.

Ginny could only shrug and shake her head. She didn't know.

"Slytherin castle," Sirius said coming towards them. "James, this is to get you to go after her. Don't you dare," He paused as he looked at his best friend, "or you'll both be dead."

"It's Lily, Sirius!" James growled standing up. "I can't just sit around."

"We won't be!" Sirius said grabbing his arm. His eyes turned soft as he gazed at his friend. "We're going to get her back." Sirius assured him. Sirius wanted to turn around and throw Harry and James' words about Remus back in their faces, but he didn't. He held his tongue as he knew that now was not the time to start another argument. And besides, this was Lily they were talking about, not Snape.

Harry helped Ginny stand and everyone started making their way back into the manor. As they walked, Harry listened to the two argue. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow to reveal the bracelet he wore. He taped it once and quietly said "Lily" at the same time.

"We need to go right now!" James yelled making Harry turn around.

"We will. But we need a plan first." Harry said. He scanned the crowd that had gathered. "Luna, Minnie, are you ready to do something drastic?"

"Anything to get Lily back," Minnie said walking down the stairs, the Luna right behind her.

"Good."

"What about me Harry? You'll need me too." Sirius said stepping forward.

Harry looked at Sirius, quickly weighing the pros and cons before sighing and shaking his head. "No. You're going to stay here."

"Harry!" Remus cried in exasperation and disbelief. "You are going to need him!"

"Sirius is still in deep shit for what happened with Severus, Remus," Harry growled back. "And we do not have time to argue." He looked at Luna and Minnie. "All of you are going to attack Hogwarts. Me and Ginny will sneak inside as Ghost and Mojave. Hopefully we can get in, get Lily, and get out."

"A snatch and grab," Sirius nodded in approval. He had come to the decision that he wouldn't fight Harry on his decisions anymore. After all, he had led them right so far. He still had issues with the amount of trust that everyone had with Snape, but he wasn't going to bring that up now. Sirius could only hope that Harry would change his mind about letting him come and if not, well, as the saying went, it was easier to ask forgiveness then permission.

Harry nodded, his eyes on Sirius. He was trying to figure out Sirius' angle for the agreeableness and it had him a little on edge. There wasn't time to worry about it though. He also noticed the reversal of roles regarding him and James. It was a little unnerving.

"We can't take on Hogwarts right now." Dora protested, her face pale. "There is no way we could take on those defenses."

Everyone looked at her and then at Harry. "You're just going to draw their attention and hopefully keep it for long enough for us to get in." Harry tried to sound reassuring. At their looks, Harry rolled out he Marauder's Map and started showing them his plan.

Everyone was just understanding the idea when Ginny drew their attention. "Where's James?" She asked a little fearfully.

Harry looked up and looked around. He had a good idea and he hoped it wasn't the case.

Sirius ran to the door and peered out. There was no sign of James, and Sirius knew that his friend had already left. Sirius ran back in, a grim look on his face. "He's gone Harry. I just know it."

"He's not in the house." Lauren said nodding in agreement. She had checked magically for him and found that he was not in or near the house.

"Damn it James!" Harry swore. He looked at everyone, down at the map, and then back at them. "Ok, new plan."

~RP~

Lily slowly woke up to blaring noise that sounded like cheering. "Turn down the TV," she mumbled as she moved a little to get more comfy. Suddenly she felt a cold, hard surface under her hand. Slowly the events came back to her as she remembered what happened. And as she recalled the whole thing, Lily was aware that the crowd was jeering, not cheering. She opened her eyes and looked around. The Death Eaters circled around her, congratulating one another and drinking. She didn't move as she was sure something would happen once she did. Apparently Riddle was not present and neither was Severus. Her heart sank as she thought about her friend, once he saw her, he would blow his cover in his fight to protect her.

Suddenly the Death Eaters hushed and Lily felt as though the temperature dropped several degrees. Riddle had finally entered the room. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes tight.

"Bellatrix, good job." Riddle's cold voice sounded right above her. Lily suppressed the shudder that threatened to run up her spine at the sound. "Soon the Potters will be a forgotten part of our history."

"Thank you my Lord." Bellatrix breathed as if his praise was like water to her.

"Has she been touched?" Riddle asked.

"No sir." Another male Death Eater answered, Rookwood probably. "As per your orders."

"Good." Riddle sounded delighted.

Lily fought to remain calm and impassive. "Wake up my lady." Riddle's tone was mocking and suddenly Lily felt a flood of water dump on her head. She sat up, gasping for breath and sputtering. The Death Eaters all laughed as she gasped and whipped away the water from her face. "Welcome to my home." Riddle greeted her with a sneer when Lily looked at him.

She shivered as she looked around. She was on the floor of the Great Hall and Riddle was standing next to her. The Death Eaters were standing or sitting at several circular tables and watching while eating and drinking. Behind Riddle was the high table that Lily remembered her teachers and Dumbledore sitting at.

"All I see is a dreary decrepit castle." Lily told him looking back to Riddle. Indeed parts of the castle were in disrepair and the maintenance had definitely been ignored.

Riddle glared at her for a few seconds. "You would be wise to keep that tongue of yours quiet unless you were making pledges of loyalty to me."

Lily huffed in fake amusement. "I'd die first."

"Well, perhaps. But first I'd like your husband to meet with me. I'm sure your little friend went straight to him. Do you think he'll come sooner or later?"

"Oh James will come, and you'll regret it when he does," Lily told him softly.

"My Lord, can we have fun with the Mudblood now?" Bellatrix called longingly.

"Not yet my dear Bella. First I want to know some things." Riddle commanded. "I see you are wearing the robes of the Rebels. Tell me Mudblood, is Potter helping them?"

"I liked when you referred to me as lady. It is proper after all since you're of lower station than I." Lily said knowing it wasn't a good idea.

"Answer the question or suffer my wrath." Riddle commanded softly but deadly. He did not like being reminded of his ancestery and was not happy that Lily knew of it.

Lily knew it wasn't wise. But she figured that she was dead anyway. The Phoenixes could come after her, but it'd be suicide. She planned to provoke Riddle enough that he'd kill her before he got any information from her. "I do not speak to commoners." Lily refused.

Everyone was quiet. There was not a sound in the room as the Death Eaters listened to the exchange between the two. They were not aware of Riddle's history and Lily planned to use that to her advantage.

Riddle didn't want that to happen so he tried to change the subject. "We heard you on the radio," Riddle hissed.

Lily kept her mouth shut as Riddle glared at her. She even turned her head so that if she deigned to look at him, it would be down her nose. Several Death Eaters would not have that and moved to teach her a lesson but stopped as they saw Riddle's look.

"Who are the Heirs?" Riddle asked starting to circle her.

Lily remained silent and shrugged.

"Tell me or you shall suffer."

"I thought I told you I don't speak to commoners?" Lily asked in a fake polite voice.

"Crucio!" Riddle cried.

Lily bit down on her tongue to keep from screaming and managed to draw blood. The salty taste filled her mouth and she spat it out when Riddle ended the curse. She was breathing heavily because of the pain when it ended. Many of the Death Eaters were impressed that she hadn't made a sound, though they would never say it.

"Who is the resistance leader?" Riddle hissed in her ear.

"Crouch." Lily replied trying to stave off another round for a little bit.

"Crouch is dead." Riddle dismissed. "Who leads this new Order? This Phoenix Flame?"

"Albus Dumbledore." Lily replied grinning at him.

Several Death Eaters broke out in whispers at that. They knew that Riddle said he was dead, but what if Dumbledore was alive? The possibility scared them.

"Dumbledore," Riddle spoke softly, "is dead."

"Is he?" Lily asked cocking her head to the side pleased with the reaction she was getting. "How would a commoner know the dealings of nobility?"

"He is dead!" Riddle cried fiercely. "I know, I saw his body." He stopped his pacing right in front of Lily and looked into her eyes. "Who leads the Rebels?"

Lily felt the mental dig as Riddle tried to use legimens. She successfully blocked it and when he looked at her in surprise, she flashed him a smile full of contempt before speaking. "You're worst nightmare."

Lily suffered another crucio for her cheek. Twenty minutes later, after more torture, questions, and a particularly dark curse, Lily was on the floor, completely drained and Riddle was livid. She had not spoken a thing. The oaths she had spoken to Harry and the others prevented her from saying anything, plus her will was too strong. She had cuts and bruises that Riddle had inflicted on her when she refused to answer his questions. Many more crucios could potentially damage her mind, which Riddle wasn't keen to do until she had told him everything. The Great Hall was silent as everyone regarded the woman before them. No one had lasted that long against Riddle's torture in a very long time. Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and to reveal a livid James Potter.

Everyone stood up and pointed their wands at James. James held his own wand aloft and stared at Riddle. "Let her go."

"Oh no, James," Lily moaned into the floor. No one heard her though.

"Ah James Potter, so glad to see you in my home" Riddle declared happily like he was welcoming James to dinner. "I was hoping you'd show up."

"Let her go or I'll kill you." James growled fiercely.

Several Death Eaters laughed at that statement as James really had no chance. Riddle just smiled and laughed softly. "This is rich Potter; you think that you can defeat us?" His sweeping arm took in all the Death Eaters.

"I just need one shot." James answered. "Just one," James said tilting his wand in Riddle's direction. The Death Eaters looked at each other in amusement while Riddle glared at James. He'd have to get one clear shot, which most were sure he couldn't do.

"Put your wand down Potter," Riddle commanded softly. He beckoned to Bellatrix, who approached swiftly, but his words were to James. "Put your wand down and give me what I want or we'll torture your Mudblood woman here."

"James," Lily pleaded with her husband.

Riddle's eyes lit up in delight thinking that Lily was pleading for her life.

James' eyes traveled to Lily's and saw that she was looking at him with hard green eyes. Her plea was not for him to give into Riddle, it was for him to leave. He knew it from the way she looked at him and she knew from the way that he looked at her that he wouldn't. She closed her eyes and looked away, knowing that they were going to have a tough time getting out of this. Hell, she had known she was dead the moment she woke up. She had no problem dying for her family. But she was sorry to know that James would not be saved now either.

"Bella," Riddle said softly and Bellatrix raised her wand. She let a curse fly at Lily and Lily screamed in pain before she managed to bite her fist to stifle the scream. She knew it wouldn't be good for James to hear her in pain. Bellatrix looked over at James, a twisted smile on her face as she continued with her spell that was causing Lily pain.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" James roared and let his spell fly. Several people were astonished that James Potter was casting the killing curse. It missed Riddle by only an inch but it was enough for several reactions. Bellatrix let her spell fall in her surprise and Riddle had ducked, even though he had thought James wouldn't get the chance to let a spell off. Several Death Eaters threw themselves at James and soon he was wandless and held by no less than four Death Eaters.

"Bring him here." Riddle beckoned and they hauled him up to where Riddle stood. They stopped and Lily looked up at James fearfully. Riddle sneered at James, his face only inches away from James'.

"Foolish Potter, even for you," Riddle commented softly. "I cannot die." He stepped back and surveyed James. "Those are interesting robes you wear; do they mean something significant or just that you are a lowly member in a Resistance that's doomed to fail?"

James was wearing his robes with the Phoenix pattern instead of his Heir robes. "They're comfortable, not that you'd know what that means Snake Face." James retorted glancing meaningfully at Riddle's own robes. They were high end, made of some of the best material available and James knew it from just the one glance, but it would make Riddle mad.

Everyone gazed at James in surprise at the use of the nickname from the radio show. He had just signed his death warrant for that dig at Riddle.

Riddle's nostrils flared and he waved to Bellatrix. "On your head, be it. Bella, show _Lady_ Potter here just how we treat her kind."

Bellatrix grinned and flicked her wand. Lily suddenly found herself tied with invisible ropes to the floor on her stomach. She couldn't crawl or move; she couldn't even wiggle. The next thing she knew was searing hot pain. It moved with excruciating slowness across her upper back by her shoulder blades. The whole time James was shouting and struggling against the Death Eaters holding him. Another had to come and lend his hand to his fellows to help keep him in check. Riddle watched with a satisfied smile, Bellatrix was grinning like mad, Morrow and Crouch were laughing, and Pettigrew looked torn between pity and a feeling of superiority.

"Tell me Potter, who leads the Resistance now? Who are the Heirs? Tell me what you know!" James heard the questions but didn't acknowledge them. He kept his eyes on Lily who was trying valiantly not to make a noise. "Tell me Potter and Bellatrix will stop."

James stayed silent. He knew that Bellatrix would only stop when she was done. He was not going to tell Riddle anything. He knew Lily would not want him to. Lily finally couldn't take it any longer and started screaming in pain and tears came out of her eyes.

"Potter, your silence is killing your wife." Riddle said walking up close to James.

James finally looked at Riddle, his eyes full of hatred. "You're killing my wife, not me."

"You just have to tell me one name," Riddle purred. "One name and Bellatrix will stop."

James' look at Riddle clearly showed how much he'd like to kill the dark wizard. "She'll kill me if I say anything and I'm more afraid of her than I am of you."

Riddle tried to force his way into James' mind after that. The mental shields he encountered were thick. It would take a long time to break them. He turned away in frustration and anger.

Pettigrew actually came up to James at this point. "James, tell him what he wants to know and we'll let her live."

"Over my dead body," James snarled.

"Well yes, that's the plan." Pettigrew allowed smiling. "Now tell him James and I promise that I'll make sure Lily is my slave and-." Pettigrew was smiling by this point, knowing it would torment James even more but he never got to finish his sentence. James managed to knee him in the groin when the bastard moved close enough. Pettigrew fell to the floor, his hands holding his groin and his face a mask of pain. Someone punched James in the stomach in retaliation so that he stopped his renewed struggling. Pettigrew picked himself off the floor a moment later and punched James in the face. It was hard enough that James spat out blood. The two former friends eyed each other with utter loathing and malice.

"Bella, that is enough for now." Riddle ordered silently as he regarded James before him. Bellatrix let up the curse just as the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Everyone looked back to the door to see who was there.

Severus!" Riddle called with glee evident in his tone.


	27. Welcome Home

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 26 – Welcome Home

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: So I need to put this warning here: There is mention of attempted rape in this chapter. **

Thanks for sticking with me for so long! Enjoy the chapter and thank you for your reviews!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Severus emptied the vial he was holding into the potion and stirred it in. The simmering potion was for a fellow Death Eater, he was having trouble with a personal problem. Severus had altered the potion to make the Death Eater feel better at first for a time but then he would feel even worse, making him incapable of leaving his bed. It would be one less Death Eater for the Phoenixes to fight. Severus was just putting the tail of newt in the potion when he heard something strange. He paused for a moment, ears straining to hear the sound again but it never came. He shrugged, dismissing it as something that was inconsequential to his current activity.

He was stirring the potion again when he heard the noise again. He looked up at the ceiling in confusion. "What is going on up there?" He asked himself. Severus knew there was no reveal for tonight, nor was there any other celebration planned for the night. Deciding to figure out what the hell was going on, he put a stasis charm on the potion and exited his lab, heading for the Great Hall. He was close when he heard it again, and this time, his steps faltered. That sound, that horrible noise, sounded like a scream, a woman's scream. But that wasn't what had made him falter. It sounded horribly familiar. The familiarity of it sent shivers down his spine and set his skin crawling. He didn't even feel the warm feeling of the bracelet growing warm on his wrist. He was too preoccupied with what he had heard, desperately telling himself that it wasn't her, it _couldn't_ be her.

Severus opened the doors to the Great Hall, refusing to think that she was here. He opened the doors to see something that haunted his dreams. Lily was on the floor, being tortured by Bellatrix, James was being forced to watch and held by no less than four Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord was watching over everything, his face showing both amusement and annoyance. Severus' heart froze and he could feel horror, panic, revulsion, and anger start to take over.

"Severus!" the Dark Lord cried in evident glee as he caught sight of his potions master standing in the doorway. Severus tore his gaze away from Lily and looked at the Dark Lord. He would give up everything right there to kill the Dark Lord and save Lily and James, but he wouldn't even be able to fully draw his wand before being blasted by every Death Eater in the hall. Realizing this all in only a few seconds, Severus schooled his features into his customary scowl and forcing his feelings deep down, his mental shields slamming up to make his mind impenetrable. Riddle beckoned and Severus started towards him, aware of the Death Eaters' eyes on him but most aware of James' eyes. As he came closer, he kept his cool and calm facade in place, making sure his breathing was even and collected. If he did anything rash, they were all dead.

~RP~

**Last time:** "_He's not in the house." Lauren said nodding. She had checked magically for him and found that he was not in or near the house. _

"_Damn it James!" Harry swore. "Ok, new plan."_

Harry straightened up and looked at everyone. They all saw what was in his eyes and knew what was going on.

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm only going to ask for volunteers." Harry said looking at everyone critically. They all knew what he was saying. Everyone looked at each other and then at Harry.

"I'm coming." Sirius and Remus said immediately.

"You can count on me." Luna added.

"And me." Lauren said at almost the same time.

"You aren't going anywhere without me." Remus said stepping forward.

"If he's going I'm going." Dora added jerking her head at Remus. "Someone's got to keep an eye out for you." She added softly and with a grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"For Lily," Minnie said stepping up beside Sirius.

"I'll be there as well." Audrey said softly.

Ginny nodded that she'd go too at the same time the Twins stepped forward.

Harry looked at them all fondly before looking down at the map. "We can get into Hogwarts by using the passage here." Harry said pointing on the map to the secret passageway in Honeydukes.

"That comes up inside the castle." Remus said looking closely at the map.

"Right. We'll be inside and then it'll only be a matter of getting to the Great Hall. From the looks of it, just about every Death Eater inside Hogwarts is in the Great Hall."

"So the way there will be clear, but once we get there…" Minnie surmised and then trailed off and looked at the others around her. She knew what was probably going to happen. They all did. And none were happy with that idea.

"Well, once we get into Honeydukes, we'll be alright." Sirius said trying to bolster everyone's confidence. "Hogwarts' defenses are mostly the perimeter and grounds."

"Severus said that Riddle doesn't think anyone can get past Hogsmeade without setting off the charms." Lauren said softly.

"But we can?" Dora's tone indicated that she had an idea of what Harry was planning.

Harry nodded in response. "We can." He unrolled a piece of parchment that depicted Hogsmeade and the surrounding land all the way up to the Hogwarts grounds. "We apparate here." He indicated a spot just outside the village. "It's outside the charms on Hogsmeade so it won't set any of them off. We can follow this trail along the edge of town and then make a rush for Honeydukes."

"And hopefully the resulting alarms will draw some of the Death Eaters out from the Great Hall." Dora surmised.

"Provided enough left, that could work," Luna said nodding.

"We'll just be looking to grab James and Lily and get out of there." Harry told them.

"How do we get out?" Lauren asked looking closely at the Marauder's Map.

"We could make our way to the Room of Requirement," Ginny suggested. She was referring to the floo that operated out of there that she and Harry had used.

Harry shook his head. He knew what she was thinking and knew that it wasn't going to work. There were too many of them and there were far too many Death Eaters that would be on their tail.

"We get outside and use our portkeys," Sirius said softly. He had been looking at the map and using his considerable knowledge of the castle to try to think of a way out.

Harry looked at him and nodded in agreement. Everyone looked at each other, well aware of what this plan meant. The odds of this group getting out of Hogwarts unscathed were next to nothing. Everyone was worried about someone else in the group, not for themselves.

Harry rolled up the Marauder's Map after wiping it clear and looked at everyone. "I'll distract Riddle. Ginny and Lauren, you will go directly for Lily and get her out of there. Sirius, Remus, you get James. The rest of you, try to keep the Death Eaters occupied. Audrey," Harry looked at the Healer who could duel just as well as any of the Heirs.

"You want me to stay here," Audrey surmised.

Harry nodded. "We are probably going to need you."

"We'll need everyone Harry," Dora began in protest.

"Yes, but you'll need me even more when you get back." Audrey interrupted the other woman. "It'll be better if I'm here waiting." Audrey added, nodding to Harry.

"Everyone get ready to go. And partner up," Harry added looking at one another. "Make sure you know where your partner is at all times, and try to fight in pairs."

They all nodded in understanding and were soon doing what Harry had directed. Harry and Ginny quickly took a few quiet minutes together. Around them, other couples were doing the same. Remus and Dora, Audrey and Sirius, and even the Twins were speaking quietly to each other. They knew what the risks were, they knew what sort of mission they were heading out on, but they were not going to let that stop them from doing it.

The Heirs, including Sirius, and the Phoenixes all made sure their disguises were in place and followed Harry outside. Just as Harry stepped outside, he turned around and looked at everyone. Audrey and Nick were standing in the doorway, watching everyone. Sirius had given the boy an extra big hug and while he didn't exactly know what was going on, he sensed the somber mood.

"I just want to say how much of an honor it has been to work with you all." Harry said somberly.

Sirius was the first to move after those few words which meant a lot to everyone. "No Harry, the honor was ours." He said clapping the younger man on his shoulder. Everyone nodded in agreement at Sirius' words. He turned to face everyone and smiled. "Now come on you lot, let's do this."

"Remember, be careful, aim well, and good luck." Harry told them all softly. Together, the group apparated away.

~RP~

**Last time:** _Bellatrix let up the curse just as the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Everyone looked back to the door to see who was there._

_Severus!" Riddle called with glee evident in his tone. _

"Come here." The Dark Lord directed. As he got closer, he could see Lily, looking like death warmed over, on the floor. Lily was sobbing from the pain, she was no longer screaming, as Bellatrix had stopped her curse. His eyes met with hers for a millisecond before he forced himself to again look at Riddle.

"Yes my Lord?" He forced his voice to remain neutral and composed. He rather felt the need to swear several colorful oaths instead.

"Neither of these two has said a single thing in response to my questions. I need answers and now. Bring your truth serum."

"I'm sorry my lord, but you used the last of it three weeks ago." Severus replied coolly.

"Do you not have more?"

"In three days time, yes I will."

"Not acceptable," the Dark Lord spat in anger.

"I'm sorry my lord," Severus replied trying to sound contrite.

"What about your new potion, the one with the Basilisk venom?"

"It was unstable my lord," Severus answered lying. "Several of the ingredients did not work together with the venom and I was forced to vanish it before it could explode."

"Fine." He snapped and then his eyes lit in malicious glee after a moment.

Severus looked through the corners of his eyes at James and Lily. Obviously, they had not failed with their mental shields; otherwise the Dark Lord would not need the Veritaserum, or his other potion. Severus' mind was scrambling behind his own shields trying to think of a way to save his two friends. "My Lord, why don't you lock them in a cell until the serum is ready?" Severus suggested carefully. He had to be careful here. One slip up and they were all dead.

"No. I need answers now." The Dark Lord answered as he looked at the two Potters. The glee was still there and Severus felt a sense of panic starting to rise. The Dark Lord flicked his wand at Lily. Severus watched with mounting horror as suddenly Lily was being placed on a table. The Death Eaters reacted fast, recognizing what the Dark Lord wanted to do. Lily's arms were bound forward, stretched to the other side of the table, she was bent at the waist, her back being pressed into the table. Lily struggled, she did, but the ropes were too tight and she was weak form the torture.

"My Lord-" Severus started and a little panic managed to seep into his voice. He tried to control it, but thankfully the Dark Lord missed his tone and Severus was cut off as the Dark Lord started to speak.

James was confused as to what was happening for a moment before he started to struggle again against the Death Eaters holding him. "Potter, you have twenty seconds to tell me what I want to know or you'll watch my Death Eaters rape your wife." The Dark Lord told him in his coldest and most malicious voice. He came closer to James and spoke softer but his words still sent chills down both Severus' and James' spines.

"Repeatedly. They'll torture her… rape her… until nothing is left." He told James softly, a cruel smile forming on his lips. "She'll be nothing but an empty shell." He continued, his words tormenting James. Severus could see it in James' face and he knew that if it was tormenting him, it was killing James. James actually let a few tears fall as he locked gazes with Lily. The Dark Lord's next sentence could have broken anyone else's will but not James. "And it'll be all your fault."

Severus watched with amazement and awe as James renewed his struggling. He had been slack against the other Death Eaters and they had grown lax. Now he lunged forwards so fast and violently that he nearly collided with the Dark Lord before the Death Eaters caught him. James just sneered at the Dark Lord and shook his head. "Never! You'll never break her and you'll never get what you want! I'll die first and we both know you can't afford that!" James yelled at him and then he spit in the Dark Lord's face. James suffered a crucio for that, while Severus winced internally but was powerless to stop him.

The Dark Lord then turned to Severus who had managed to clamp down on his panic and horror, hiding it well. He appraised Severus for a moment before turning back to James. "My faithful servant Severus will go first. Your childhood enemy will now show you that revenge is so much sweeter as a dish served cold," the Dark Lord quoted the Muggle saying at James. Severus paled as he understood what the Dark Lord wanted. If he and James were still enemies, still holding grudges from their days at Hogwarts, he knew James would find this experience to be incredibly horrific. As it was, Severus knew he couldn't do it. He would never be able to do that to Lily, his first friend, his first love.

"Severus," the Dark Lord called and gestured to Lily. Severus moved forward mechanically, still unsure as to what he could do. As he drew level with the Dark Lord, he stopped Severus and spoke low to him. "Show me you are truly with me. Show your longtime foe what happens when he defies me." Then in a louder voice, he continued. "Perhaps I'll let you keep the Mudblood afterwards."

"But I-." Severus tried to protest.

"My Lord, I wanted the Mudblood!" Pettigrew protested.

The Dark Lord shot him a glare that had Pettigrew quake in terror before falling silent. The Dark Lord turned to look at Severus and motioned towards the bound Lily. "Before my patience runs thin Severus." The Dark lord ordered.

As Severus stood there, wrestling with his thoughts and emotions, Lily did not raise her head to look at him and James struggled fiercely. Suddenly her pants were around her ankles and her shirt was ripped open, revealing her bra and stomach. Lily shivered from the sudden cold on her bare skin and whimpered, tears leaking out of her tightly shut eyes. Her hope that help was coming was almost completely gone. James was thrown to the floor and kicked and punched in order to subdue him. He had to be restrained magically by two Death Eaters while still physically restrained by the other two. With a hand gesture, The Dark Lord made sure that James was in a position where he could watch and be helpless.

"I've prepared her for you. Now do it or face my …disappointment." He ordered Severus looking at him coldly. Severus knew that if he refused again it would be life threatening - for them all.

Suddenly a squaking alarm sounded through the hall. "My lord!" One of the Death Eaters yelled. "That's the alarm from Hogsmeade!"

Severus realized at the same times as James that the other Phoenixes must be trying to get here to save them. They wouldn't make it. If they were fighting their way up the road from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts and through the grounds… it would take too much time. The Dark Lord would be able to break James in that time with Lily's rape or he'd kill them both, making the Phoenix's efforts in vain. Not to mention, as the Dark Lord ordered Morrow and Crouch to take half of the Death Eaters and go the village, they'd probably lose several people in their effort. Severus would have sworn at the absurdity of it all. They had come so far. The Phoenixes had brought the Dark Lord closer to the end than anyone else. They had done so much for their community and the magical world, and they'd be decimated in one ill fated mission.

"Severus!" the Dark Lord shouted getting Severus' attention again. He gestured to Lily. "Now!"

Tears streamed down Lily's face and into her hair as she tried to reconcile her fate. She did not see James and Severus looking at her in absolute agony. James tore his eyes from his wife and found Severus'. He nodded, his expression of utter agony and torture. "Se- Snape. Please." James' plea was raspy and quiet but it conveyed everything to Severus. To anyone else it sounded as if James was pleading for him to not do it.

Lily went limp in her bonds and took a couple deep breaths. "Severus." Her tone was pleading and also defeated. He recognized the tone and gulped as he realized that she wanted him to do it to save himself. Severus move forward slowly, as if he was afraid of what was going to happen when he got close enough to her. He put his hand just above her knee and looked around at the other Death Eaters who seemed to be chomping at the bit for him to get started.

"Not here my Lord, please."

"Here, now, today. If you do not do it, you'll be forced to watch as Dolohov, Malfoy, Rookwood, and the Lestranges have their fun before you also die." The Dark Lord stepped closer to Severus and lowered his voice. "Do I make myself clear?" His red eyes flashed as the named parties got up and leered at Lily. They all loosened their belts in James' view and he violently struggled again, although it did nothing.

Lily closed her eyes as she listened and shivered in disgust and fright. Severus felt her shiver and knew what she was thinking; he was sharing those same thoughts as well. A gang rape by some of the most cruel and vicious of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters did not pose well for Lily.

"Severus," Lily pleaded again. "Please." With regret, sadness, and loathing, Severus reached for his belt. He really didn't have any other choice.

~RP~

Ginny grabbed Remus' hand who hauled her up through the hole. Behind her, the one eyed witch statue sealed itself. She was the last one out of the secret passage, having made sure everyone had made it inside. She and Remus turned to see the others waiting for them up ahead. None wanted to get separated as the best chance they had was if they stuck together. Seeing Ginny exiting the passage, Harry knew they were all inside and ready. He nodded to the others and they quickly started down the hall. Beside him, Sirius had the Marauder's Map open.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Morrow and Crouch are leading about fifty Death Eaters from the Great Hall," Sirius informed them in a somewhat gleeful tone. "They're heading down to Hogsmeade."

"Good," Dora exclaimed quietly. Everyone felt a little better at that the Death Eater's numbers had been reduced. Knowing that time was of the essence, everyone moved as quickly as they could. They reached the Grand Staircase and slowly leap froged their way down, all expecting some sort of guard.

They gathered at the bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall where they double checked the map to see everyone's position. Harry made sure everyone was ready before they raced into the Entrance Hall, Harry in the lead. They stopped outside the doors to the Great Hall long enough for Harry to blast the doors open. The crash of the doors on the floor diverted attention to them from the drama that was going on up in the front of the Hall.

Harry took in the scene with surprised horror. Beside him, the others were feeling the same. Severus was standing near Lily, his hands frozen in the motion of unbuckling his belt. Other Death Eaters had their belts off and trousers down and Harry could well imagine what they were going to do next. Harry was the first to recover; he raised his wand lightning fast and sent a stunner straight at Severus. Beside him, the Heirs moved forward and copied him, quickly engaging the Death Eaters around them.

The Phoenixes charged, sending stunners and other spells at the surprised Death Eaters. Riddle was quick to engage Harry in a duel. Around Harry, the Phoenixes and other Heirs fought the many Death Eaters, slashing and twirling their wands. Death Eaters fell before their unnerving and deadly accuracy and some Death Eaters actually ran away from them. James, in the moment of surprise the Phoenixes' entry had caused, had managed to get free from the Death Eaters holding him and tackled the one who held his wand to the ground. They fought for it, other Death Eaters trying to help before being distracted by Phoenixes.

James got a hand on his wand and managed to point it back in the direction of the man holding it. "Stupefy!" James yelled and the Death Eater went sailing backwards as the stunning spell was released. James turned to help Lily who was being pulled off the table by Ginny. The younger woman had transformed to her hummingbird form and made a beeline for Lily as soon as the fighting began. When she had got close enough, Ginny transformed again and cast a shield charm over herself and Lily. She got the ropes free and pulled Lily into her arms and crouched down, protecting her from spells. Ginny quickly cast a simple charm at Lily once she was in her embrace, putting her pants back in their proper place and re-buttoning her shirt.

Lily was absolutely spent, she had no strength left to walk, let alone run. As such, Ginny was going to need help getting her out, so she watched James' fight with the Death Eater, her wand ready to stun the Death Eater as soon as she had a clear shot. As it was, she was busy enough keeping the other Death Eaters away from her, Bellatrix was keen on getting to her and Lily. Just as she was about to unleash some dark spell on the pair of them, a spell from Luna distracted her. Ginny found that Luna was standing between her and Lily and Bellatrix.

Sirius was trying to get to James, as that had been his priority, but Lestrange was blocking his path. It seemed that all of Riddle's top Death Eaters took to dueling an Heir. Luna had Bellatrix, Minnie had Dolohov, and Harry had Riddle himself. Pettigrew was fighting Remus, the werewolf had a terrible look on his face that caused the man to transform into his rat Animagus and attempt to run away when one of Remus' spells got too close for comfort. Lauren was dueling with Rookwood, the Twins were occupied with the a couple junior Death Eaters, and Dora was occupied with Lucius Malfoy. Even though a lot had left, the Death Eaters outnumbered the Phoenixes two to one at least and Death Eaters were quickly rushing to the aid of their fellows to take on the Phoenixes. Even as Sirius beat Lestrange back, he could see that there were far too many Death Eaters for the Phoenixes. They needed something to give them an edge, and fast.

~RP~

Harry ducked a particularly nasty spell of Riddle's and shot one of his own back. He was tripped and was suddenly aware of a sword swinging down to cleave his head in two. Harry rolled to his right just in time as Riddle's conjured sword slammed into the marble floor, sending a few sparks flying. Harry jumped to his feet and backed away from Riddle slowly, one eye on the sword in Riddle's hand, the other on his wand. Harry had not used a sword before and he knew that it was not the time to start learning. He quickly conjured a shield to block Riddle's attacks and used his wand to force him away from Ginny, Lily, and James. Harry was aiming for maiming or severely injuring Riddle, he knew the uselessness of killing him.

"I'm with them!" Ginny called into her radio once James joined her. He stood protectively near them, trusting Lily to Ginny for now.

"To the Entrance Hall!" Sirius ordered almost at once when he managed to stun Lestrange. Minnie, Luna, and Sirius surrounded James, Lily, and Ginny in order to help them get to the Entrance Hall. Harry slowly made his way back to his group, allowing Riddle to think he was driving Harry back. No sooner were they all together when an unexpected surprise burst through the Great Hall doors. Every statue, suit of armor, and gargoyle was coming into the Great Hall. They grabbed Death Eaters in their stony and metal arms and bodily hauled them out of the castle. Five stone statues grabbed Riddle, lifting him up with their stone arms and carrying him all the way out of the castle and to the winged boar gate.

Ten surrounded the Potters, the Heirs, and the Phoenixes, protecting them from any errant spells the Death Eaters got off. Ginny pulled Lily closer to her, keeping the older woman in her embrace as the others surrounded her. James stood nearby, his wand in his hand and ready to defend the two women if needed, but the statues were keeping them safe. The other Heirs were nearby, stunned at what was happening.

Harry used the respite to catch his breath as the others looked at each other in surprise. When the statues had bodily lifted up Riddle, Harry had ducking a killing curse. He had risen to suddenly find his opponent was gone. He caught sight of what was happening as he turned to see if Riddle had gotten behind him.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked hoping Harry had an answer. Harry shrugged as he followed the stampede of Hogwarts' statues and gargoyles through the Entrance Hall. Together with Minnie and Luna they stood at the top of the steps where they watched as the armor suits and the statues took the Death Eaters and Riddle to the winged boar gate and threw them off Hogwarts grounds. The gate clanged shut and Minnie relayed the information to the ones who had stayed behind in the Great Hall with the Potters.

"Hogwarts is expelling them!" Minnie declared in an excited cry.

At the gates, Harry could see Riddle standing at the gates, his wand out and his arms open like he was giving a command. Finally, his words reached their ears. "I am the Heir to Slytherin, Master of this Castle! Open this gate!" Riddle yelled in fury. Nothing happened, the gates stayed firmly closed. Riddle sent spell after spell at the gates until suddenly Hogwarts seemed to give off a magical pulse and the people by the gate, including Riddle, were disapparated away.

Stunned and a little flabbergasted, Harry and the others returned to the Great Hall where the others were still gathered. "What the hell just happened?" Sirius asked, voicing the thoughts that several were thinking.

"Hogwarts expelled the evil in her Halls." A melodious voice answered.

Everyone turned to see a shimmering image of a beautiful woman standing just beyond them. Her long brown hair waved as though a gentle breeze was playing with it, her long silver gown fell to her feet and left her shoulders and arms bare. She was pale, but not unpleasantly so and her light green eyes twinkled as she took in the group before her and her rosy cheeks and upturned red lips gave her a friendly look. She looked rather like the memory Tom Riddle that Harry had to fight in his second year, so he knew she was not a real person, at least in the living flesh and bone sense. The group looked at her in shock and confusion but she just smiled at the group genuinely.

"Welcome home, Hogwarts' Four. It's about time."


	28. Hogwarts Comes Alive

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 27 – Hogwarts Comes Alive

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Alright you guys, I am really sorry about the loooonnnggg delay! And sorry for leaving you hanging with the suspense! I have had a super busy summer! Moving, interviews, the shopping craziness that is Back To School, family functions, computer and/or internet issues, and so much more is the reasons that I haven't had the chance to update. So I beg all your forgiveness! And I've decided something. I'm going to update a chapter a day until this story is done. If I miss a day, it's because my internet decided not to cooperate or I've just run out of time for the day. So, on with the story! Finally :D!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Everyone in the rescue party stared at the woman who had spoken. The suits of armor and gargoyles were starting to come back to the castle, slowly filling past them and heading back to their proper places. The gargoyles as well were heading back to their perches in and about Hogwarts. Their clanking armor was the only thing that broke the stunned silence. Finally, Minnie spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hogwarts." The lady replied. "The Founders addressed me as Lady Hogwarts."

"How did you come to be? We didn't perform any ceremony."

"There has been a great evil in my halls for far too long a time, Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Your four presences together were all I needed to fully awaken."

"What's going on out there?" Several voices yelled from the Great Hall. Harry turned back to look at the doorway and he hurried back to find out how Lily and James were. The others followed him and so did Lady Hogwarts. They looked up in awe and suspicion as the Lady materialized in front of them.

"Who are you?" Dora repeated the question.

"I am Hogwarts." The lady repeated. "The Founders addressed me as Lady Hogwarts."

They looked at Harry and Minnie. "What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius Black, true Heir to Noble Salazar Slytherin, you are far to untrusting." Lady Hogwarts said with a slight frown.

"You know us?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Of course. I know everything about you."

"Everything?" Several people repeated in varying tones.

She smiled knowingly and nodded. "Congratulations on your family Sirius, your forefather would be proud of the match. Miss Luna Lovegood, your father graced my halls. I'm glad to see the Hufflepuff line has continued. Miss Hermione Granger, your family has not come to Hogwarts for some time. I'm glad to see you found your way back."

Minnie bowed her head smiling as the Lady of Hogwarts turned to James. "Mr. James Potter, you have defiantly made your ancestors proud with your actions of late." She turned to Harry and looked at him closely. Harry rather felt as if he was in store for a heart to heart. "And Mr. Harry Potter. You are Gryffindor's Heir, but you are not of this reality." It was a statement, not a question and Harry dipped his head in confirmation. "You are the true leader of Phoenix Flame."

"I am." Harry acknowledged with a soft tone.

"So young," Lady Hogwarts commented just as soft. "Yet you have fought Tom Riddle before, and won."

"In my time, yes." Harry answered shaking his head.

"But why are you here?" She asked. "Surely doing it once was enough."

How true that was Harry couldn't help thinking. "True, but I, and my wife, were pulled here on someone else's whim and when we found out about Riddle, we decided to stay and help."

Lady Hogwarts grinned at him after a moment. "It is fortunate that you are here. There was a time that even I thought no one could stand against Tom Riddle." She paused and took in the Heirs. "People have begun to hope again because of your actions. They are starting to fight back."

"We have noticed." Sirius commented smiling.

"I have been broadcasting your radio programs since the Weasley Twins started it." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

"It was you?" Sirius asked in confusion, and awe.

"For what purpose?" James asked astonished that she would provoke Riddle so.

"To distract Tom Riddle," she answered shrugging. "I suggest that you move into Hogwarts. Nowhere else is safer now." She directed at them all.

"But… are you sure?" Harry asked his memories of Hogwarts playing in his mind.

Lady Hogwarts nodded seriously. "With the four Heirs calling me home, only those you allow will come inside my gates."

"And you have already expelled those who support Riddle from your castle?" Sirius asked in a rather roundabout way Harry noted.

"Yes. All the Death Eaters and even Tom Riddle himself. Even Severus Snape… though he will probably be here soon," she answered looking intently at Lily.

"Oh shit!" Harry moaned and smacked his hand to his forehead. "He's going to be in such a hurry… Riddle will figure something out… Damnit!" Harry's fear wasn't that he was going to lose Severus as his spy on Riddle, he was afraid that in Severus' haste to get to Hogwarts, he'd do something or say something that would give his true leanings away. If that happened, well, the Phoenixes were in no shape to stage another rescue attempt so quick. It was pure luck they had managed to make this one work with no one getting seriously injured.

"Do not worry Harry Potter."

Lady Hogwarts sounded so sure of herself that Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

"When they were blasted forth from the gates, Tom Riddle and his followers were knocked unconscious. They will remain that way for thirty-six hours."

"Oh." Harry paused and thought about the implications of that. "But not Severus?"

"He will undoubtedly awake from your stunning spell within a few hours and come here once he realizes that he won't be facing an irate Tom Riddle right away."

"Well, that's something at least." Luna said heavily, sitting down on one of the abandoned tables. Several people nodded in agreement, it was good to have a little respite from Riddle. Even if it was relatively short.

Harry moved to put an arm around Ginny as they looked at each other. Lily was deep in Ginny's arms, the younger girl not wanting to let her go from the relative safety that was the cage of her arms. James was crouched next to them to keep an eye on Lily but ready to defend the two of them should the need arise, he still wasn't completely sure they were safe. Her hand was holding his as she listened to the conversation.

Harry nodded in agreement and pulled his thoughts back to the present. "James, take Lily to the hospital wing, Sirius, you go get Audrey to check over Lily. Luna and Dora, start figuring out where we are all going to stay and if Hogsmeade is occupied with Death Eaters. The rest of you can come with me, we are going to move our stuff into Hogwarts."

"What do you want me to do Harry?" Ginny asked as she released Lily to James.

"Stay with James and Lily or help Luna." Harry answered watching James lift Lily in his arms. Ginny nodded and stepped over to James. Harry smiled at her and turned to the Lady of Hogwarts. "My Lady, can we all apparate directly back here?"

"The Hogwarts Heirs can apparate anywhere in the castle. Anyone else can apparate in the Entrance Hall for the next six hours. After that, you can assign a specific spot."

"Thank you." She bowed her head in acknowledgement and everyone got to work.

~RP~

Sirius turned on the spot, heading to get Audrey. Harry and Minnie did the same, their destination being the same place but they would spend more time there getting everything. Luna and Dora headed over to the Great Hall to start thinking about where everyone would stay and what sort of safety precautions they still had to take. James carried Lily up to the hospital wing, Ginny following. Lady Hogwarts went into the Great Hall with Luna, she was going to help her with the logistics.

Harry, Minnie, Remus, Dora, Lauren, and the Twins arrived in Potter Manor, a moment after Sirius. Audrey came rushing up to her husband the moment he appeared. "What happened? Is she ok? Is everyone alright?"

"Come on," Sirius answered grabbing her hand and together they made ready to disapparate. Just before they did, he looked at Harry and smirked. "Don't forget our stuff Harry!"

Minnie looked at Harry with some apprehension as the two Blacks left. "A Lady of Hogwarts? I never thought there would be such a thing, person, thing…" She trailed off looking a little confused.

Harry chuckled a little at her verbal stumble. "Let's go with person. And neither did I. I imagine she has a bit of the essences of the four Founders in her."

"That would make sense." Minnie agreed and then looked around at the rather large manor around them. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Remus, Dora, you have the East wing. Minnie, you have the west wing. Forge and Gred, you have the radio room and then help Minnie, and I'll take Lily and James' room before helping Remus and Dora. Put everyone's belongings in a separate trunk, shrink it and put a feather light charm on it."

"Alright. You sure they won't mind us going through their stuff?" Fred asked with a humorous glint in his eye.

Harry knew that the question incorporated the whole of the Phoenixes. "Well, they might protest if it was you,-."

"Oi!" George protested but he was grinning.

Harry grinned back at them and they quickly separated.

~RP~

Audrey entered the Hospital wing to find Lily sitting on James' lap, safely sequestered in his arms. She looked completely exhausted and worn out, which Audrey supposed was lucky. She nodded to James when she came into sight and he nodded back before kissing Lily's temple and started to shift her to the bed.

"Please don't go." She muttered clinging to James.

"You don't have to leave yet James." Audrey's words were to James but her assurance was to Lily. Audrey came closer, drawing her wand at the same time.

"I'll wait outside." Ginny announced standing up from a bed by the Potters and heading that way. She closed the door behind her and Audrey knew she wouldn't come back in until summoned. But she'd also keep everyone else out, and for that Audrey was glad the younger woman was here.

"Lily, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted." Lily answered looking at her friend.

"Alright, I'm going to run some tests." Lily nodded and Audrey quickly scanned her friend. From the scans, Audrey could tell that there was muscle fatigue and erratic spasms coursing through nearly all of Lily's limbs. It was somewhat of a surprise than since Lily wasn't moving, not even the slightest twitch. Perhaps it was because she was clinging to James so hard. Audrey healed as many cuts as she could from what she could get to, but it was time to separate her from James. As much as Audrey hated it, she needed full access to her patient, for there were probably bruises and cuts on parts of her body that she couldn't reach. She caught James' eye above Lily's head and he nodded, knowing that this part was coming.

"Lily," Audrey started gently touching her forearm. "I need you to lie down so I can examine you." She shook her head and clung to James even harder.

James started to extricate himself from her grip. "Lils, I'm not going anywhere, Audrey just needs to wave her wand a few times and you'll be done."

Lily started crying but nodded and allowed James to separate himself from her. She lay back and that's when the two others noticed the severe muscle spasms that were shooting down her arms and legs. Audrey ran a couple more scans and then crossed to where the school nurse had kept potions. There were none inside, having been used a long time ago. Audrey chewed on the bottom of her lip, the sooner Lily got the muscle relaxant potion, the better. If these spasms kept going, she could be crippled for life or have severe nerve damage. She glanced back at James and Lily. Lily was on the bed, her hand holding James' in a death grip. James was watching Audrey and saw the look of worry cross his friend's face. He knew what was wrong almost immediately.

"I'll go." James said and started to head for the door.

"NO!" Lily yelled in a voice filled with panic and grabbed his wrist above their joined hands with her free hand. "No!" She repeated, panic in her eyes. It was starting to take over and she was starting to hyperventilate. She was only now coming to terms with what had happened.

"Breathe Lily!" Audrey yelled and ran back to her bedside. She had no calming draughts, no muscle relaxants, and no nerve potions. She was going to have to do this the old fashioned way until they could be fetched. "Just breathe! In and out," Audrey tried to soothe her friend. James did the same, putting a hand on her forehead and assuring her that he wasn't going anywhere. He tried to get her to breathe with him, in and out, but Lily was deteriorating faster the more they tried.

The door opened and Ginny peered inside, a worried and frightened look on her face. "What's going on?" She had heard Lily's panicked voice shouting and wanted to help.

"Ginny!" Audrey called in relief, she had forgotten about the young woman outside. "I need potions! Muscle relaxants, nerve potions, and calming draughts!"

"Do you have any back home?" Ginny asked her eyes widening as she realized the complications.

Audrey shook her head and blinked to keep the tears out her eyes. She had been meaning to stock up on them before now, but never seemed to have the chance. It would be her fault if Lily suffered long term effects from this.

Lily was sobbing into the pillow now, still struggling for breath and James was whispering soothingly to her and rubbing circles into her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down.

Ginny took in the sight for only a moment before she shut the door behind her and ran to the fireplace. An idea came to her in a flash and she was hoping that it would be right. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the pot on the mantle and threw it in the fire. "Severus Snape's potion lab!" Ginny yelled and then she started spinning. It lasted for barely a second and she was being spit out from the fireplace. Ginny looked around when she was clear of the fireplace and saw that she was indeed in Severus' brewing lab. She looked around for what she needed but couldn't see anything that resembled a finished potion.

"Shit." She swore wondering where to even start.

"What you need is through there." Ginny turned to face Lady Hogwarts who was pointing at a door on Ginny's right.

"Muscle relaxants,-."

"Calming draughts, and nerve damage potion." The Lady finished for her nodding. "There."

Ginny was through the door a second later. Indeed, she saw the potions lined up on the shelves. She looked around the shelves and was relieved to find that Severus organized his potions according to the alphabet and not some weird system that only he would know. Ginny grabbed the correct potions and then started for the door.

"Ginny, you'll need this one as well." The Lady told her pointing to a purple potion.

"What? But Audrey didn't say…"

"Trust me. I know what happened with Lily before you got here." The Lady interrupted.

Ginny nodded and grabbed the one she had pointed out as well. She ran back to the fireplace but found that she couldn't use the floo with her arms full. Lady Hogwarts strode up to her and grabbed Ginny's arm. Ginny found that it wasn't an ice cold feeling like when she passed through the ghosts at Hogwarts, but a warm feeling. The Lady closed her eyes and suddenly Ginny felt as if she was swimming through warm water. The feeling lasted a moment and then Ginny blinked and found herself in the hospital wing. Audrey and James looked at her in surprise but Audrey quickly took the potions from Ginny.

"What's this one for?" She asked holding up the purple potion.

"Lady Hogwarts said-." Ginny began but was interrupted by the Lady herself.

"Trust me," the Lady intoned seriously, her eyes on Lily who was still sobbing, from the pain of her muscles which were contracting and from the terror of what had almost happened.

Audrey opened her mouth to argue but James cut across her. "Do it Audrey, she knows what happened to Lily better than we do."

Audrey turned to face James and then nodded. "Alright." She quickly administered all the potions to Lily who was soon hiccupping and finally laying still. "Lily, I need to see your back and heal those cuts too. Can you turn over for me?"

Lily nodded and turned over. Audrey couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. As she did, Lily only closed her eyes in shame. A tear leaked out which was brushed away tenderly by James, his own face drawn and tight. Carved into her back was the word Ginny had heard countless times but only ever actually seen once. _Mudblood_. Bellatrix had done the honors when Riddle was getting frustrated with her lack of cooperation. Ginny closed her eyes, knowing that Hermione had gone through the same thing, though not quite as bad. Audrey looked sadly at the marks before trying to heal them. She had to clean them first and Lily hissed in pain as each letter was cleaned out. Audrey managed to close them and heal them, but it was still there faintly.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I-I can't get them to stay." Indeed as she spoke, the wounds opened again and started to bleed. Lily screamed at the unexpected pain and Audrey looked helplessly at James.

"It's alright Audrey." James assured the healer but was looking at Lily.

"No it's not." Lady Hogwarts said and came closer to Lily. She put her hands over the wounds on Lily's back and then closed her eyes. Everyone looked at each other in surprise and then suddenly, there was a rushing noise. The castle seemed to be groaning and creaking as it funneled magical energy through the Lady ande aHea added. into Lily. Lady Hogwarts seemed to grow more defined and brighter as the magic flowed through her. The flow of magic started to slow down and then ceased, leaving the Lady looking dimmer than before, or so Ginny thought.

She stepped back from Lily and then smiled at the occupants of the room when she saw they were looking at her in surprise. "Gryffindor and his family have long been good to Hogwarts and the magical community. It is only a small repayment for their kindness. She'll be just fine now." She assured James and then disappeared before anyone could say anything.

"Wow." Ginny breathed as she sat down on a bed. Audrey could just nod in agreement and looked at Lily and James, surprise of her own on her face.

Lily turned over and looked at James who was smiling down at her, his eyes watery. "I love you James." She whispered.

"And I love you." He returned kissing her tenderly. He climbed onto the bed with her and held her close.

"Um, I brought this if you wanted it." Ginny said approaching and putting a dreamless sleep vial on the bedside table. She left the hospital wing after that, heading for the Great Hall to offer her services to Luna.

Lily looked at the vial for some time and then reached for it. She held it in her hand before bringing it to her lips, her thoughts on what she might be missing the next few hours. She took a swallow from the vial, before she suddenly realized that she was very tired. James caught the vial before she could spill the rest of it. As he put it back on her nightstand, Lily heard James promise that he'd stay with her. She was asleep within moments. Audrey set about cataloguing what she would need for the hospital wing while James just huddled closer to Lily.

~RP~

Severus Snape was trying not to feel anything but anger and urgency. His anger was because he didn't know how Lily was doing, whether she was in need of help, or angry with him. He knew he would be if he were in her position. He would be cursing his name to Merlin and whatever deity that controlled their lives. He would never want to see him again. And who would blame Lily if she felt that way? Certainty not Severus, he had almost raped her! His best bloody friend! The only person who was friends with him during their years at Hogwarts until his idiocy forced her away.

Severus closed his eyes and tried to relax some. When he opened his eyes, he was a little bit more in control of himself. Severus glanced around. He, the Dark Lord, and the other Death Eaters were all on some grassy knoll. There wasn't a building or person in sight. Probably wouldn't be for miles if what he was assuming had happened had happened. Severus knew that the Phoenixes had staged a rescue for Lily. He saw them come in and saw the Gryffindor Heir, Harry obviously, throw a stunner his way. It wasn't that powerful and Severus could have blocked it if he wanted to, but he welcomed it. With him unconscious and out of the fight, he would be able to miss what happened next.

If the Phoenixes won and managed to get Lily and James out of there, well, with his being unconscious he wouldn't be as severely punished as the others. He was in no mood to watch more horrors for the day. Nor was he in any mood to be at the receiving end of another crucio this week. He had enough of those that he had to take a muscle relaxant almost daily. Severus was sure that he was going to get addicted to them if he wasn't careful. He knew many of the other Death Eaters were. And if the Phoenixes had failed, as it was the most probable outcome since the Phoenixes were outnumbered, well, he didn't want to see that either.

So when Severus awoke to see that he was outside on some unknown grassy knoll in the middle of who knows where, he was confused. He was even more confused to see that the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters sprawled unconscious on this grassy knoll with absolutely no signs of waking. Severus was not sure how this was all accomplished, and nor did he really care to find out. Severus had none of his potions that would wake them up with him and he did have his wand but he didn't think that he wanted to waste an enervrate on a Death Eater or the Dark Lord. Severus knew his best chance to get back to Hogwarts and check on Lily was right now. He also knew that if the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord awoke to find him gone, he was as good as dead next time he was in the Dark Lord's company.

He looked at his bracelet and saw that it was black and there was no message. That meant that Harry and the others must be alright. Severus took a deep breath. He had to get back there and see Lily. He just had to. Finally making his decision to abandon the Death Eaters and Dark Lord in favor of his friends and family, he apparated back to Hogsmeade. To hell with the Dark Lord, Severus thought as he walked the path towards Hogwarts. If they awoke without him there, well he would cross that bridge when he came to it. As he got closer to the castle, his mind was filled with the image of Lily as he had last seen her. He saw the cuts and bruises on his friend's body from the Dark Lord and Bellatrix and he could only imagine everything that she had gone through. He knew she would need potions and that there weren't any in the hospital wing. There were some in his personal lab, but no one knew that and he had to help her – if she let him that is.

~RP~

It was late that night, but they needed to get some things figured out before they really moved in. Harry stood in the Great Hall with everyone else in Phoenix Flame, minus Severus and Lily. They had successfully gotten everything from Potter Manor moved into the castle and several people were happy to be here. The Twins couldn't wait for their next broadcast, knowing that people would be astonished and energized to know that Hogwarts had been retaken.

Luna and Ginny had finally come up with where everyone was going to be and the other logistical details. That's what they were going over now.

"Alright, so we know that Hogwarts is virtually impenetrable, however, we know that Death Eaters are still in Hogsmeade, which is right on our doorstep. Therefore, we decided that we should have evening patrols. Everyone will take part and the shifts will rotate so that you spend half the night on and two nights off."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Next, Fred and George, you will set up your radio in the astronomy tower. You should have excellent broadcasting strength there." Ginny told them grinning.

The Twins looked like Christmas had come early. "We'll get started on it right away!" Fred yelled happily.

"That way we'll…"

"…be able to broadcast on time!" The two got up but Harry stopped them

"Wait!" They looked back at him annoyed. "Wait at least until the meeting is over with." Harry asked rolling his eyes but grinning. They sighed in a fake annoyance but sat back down, twin grins on their faces.

Just as they sat down the doors opened and Severus came inside, his robes billowing behind him making him look like a big black bat. His eyes scanned the group around the table and then settled on James. "Where's Lily? Is she alright? Did she get potions?" He demanded as he approached him, his eyes wide with worry.

"She's alright Sev," James assured his friend standing up. "She got the potions thanks to you and she is upstairs sleeping right now." He had laid a hand on Severus' shoulder when they were next to each other.

"Thanks to me?" Severus asked in surprise and confusion.

"Ginny got into your potions lab and used what you had on hand. It was a good thing you had them made already. I don't know what we would have done otherwise." James said in way of explanation.

Severus' eyes went to Ginny who was looking at him sheepishly. "Sorry Severus, but it was an emergency and we needed them."

"How did you know what to get?" Severus didn't care that she had entered his potions lab at the moment. But he was wondering what the state of it was now. Surely the girl had made a mess of it after she searched frantically for the required potions.

"Lady Hogwarts." Ginny said simply.

Severus looked at her in surprise and opened his mouth to ask her what she meant when a new voice joined the conversation.

"That would be me." Lady Hogwarts answered materializing near Severus. Severus jumped in surprise and looked at her in wonder. His bemused expression made several people laugh.

"Severus Snape," Harry said in an introductory manner, a smile playing on his lips, "meet Lady Hogwarts."

"Lady-," Severus breathed softly and in awe and wonder.

"Hogwarts," Harry finished grinning. "Yep. She's the one who kicked you all out earlier." Harry explained, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"Oh." Severus managed softly. Finally, the whole thing made sense. He knew it wasn't the Phoenixes and the only other explanation he had was that Hogwarts itself had something to do with it. It would also explain how the Twins' radio show was broadcast every time without fail and none of the Phoenixes knew how.

"You might as well take a seat Severus, we're just wrapping up." Harry gestured to the open seat by James and Severus took it slowly. His eyes took in the Hall and noticed that it was different. All the circular tables the Death Eaters had sat at were gone. Now there was only one large, round, table. Everyone was equal here, Severus noted as he sat. Black was on the other side of James and gave him a dark glare and opened his mouth to speak but Ginny cut him off before he could say something.

"Harry, should we finish going over what we were talking about?" Ginny had seen Sirius looking at Severus and the look on his face. It usually meant trouble where Severus was concerned.

Harry nodded in agreement and switched his attention to Luna again.

"Ok, this is the last, since this is a huge castle and we don't have the biggest group, it's going to be a bit roomy. Still, we think the arrangements we have here are the best. Because it is central and everyone can reach it easily, Harry and Ginny will stay in the Head's Suite." Luna looked at the two Potters in question with raised eyebrows, silently asking if that was acceptable.

Harry looked at Ginny with his eyebrows raised. She shrugged in return, smiling, and Harry sighed. Luna was waiting for a yes or no vote from Harry before continuing. Harry nodded his assent and she continued after throwing a knowing smile in Ginny's direction.

"Each of the Heirs will be staying in their respective houses. So James and Lily will be in Gryffindor Tower, I will be in Hufflepuff, Minnie will be in Ravenclaw tower and Sirius and his family will be in Slytherin."

"Absolutely not!" Sirius yelled shaking his head.

"Sirius-," Harry started to say but was cut off by Sirius.

"No. I am not staying in the same room that Riddle was in," Sirius said shaking his head.

"For once I don't blame you," Severus said shivering a moment in disgust.

"Who asked you your opinion Snivelious?" Sirius snarled.

"SIRIUS!" Ginny shouted crossly as several people groaned.

"I thought we could all voice thoughts equally at these meetings?" Severus drawled softly. He inclined his head toward the round table as if it proved his point but Sirius missed it, or chose to ignore it.

"Like anyone wants to hear what you say," Sirius scuffed.

"That's enough!" Harry called his vivid green eyes flashing in anger.

"As Lord Slytherin," Luna said softly, "you are dishonoring your family name."

"What?" Sirius' tone was shocked and he looked at her with a shocked expression. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are." She said quietly. "By refusing to stay in the house of your ancestor, you are dishonoring Noble Slytherin."

"I chose to go to Gryffindor when I was sorted!" Sirius pointed out. "Was I dishonoring him then?"

"You chose to go there to spite your parents." Minnie said softly. "Not to spite your heritage. You were not the Heir then. To not go there now would be dishonorable."

Sirius glared at the Luna and Minnie and then shook his head. "I don't want to be in the dungeons."

"The Slytherin common room is actually quite cozy." Harry said speaking up.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, but especially Sirius and Severus.

"How do you know that?" Fred, or George, asked in surprise.

"Because I've been in there," Harry answered shrugging.

"Sirius, Pads," James spoke up looking at his best mate with a weary expression. "They're right."

"What would you know Potter?" Sirius asked standing up. "You're Gryffindor's bloody Heir. You get the good family ancestor. I fucking get the dark one who treated Muggleborns like filth! And what the fuck am I doing here?" Sirius raged. "I'm standing for those same bloody people against fucking Riddle who is of my same blood! We are bloody descended from the same bloody man. Your founder is probably happy that James bloody Potter, and Harry fucking Potter is his heir. My founder bloody hates my guts and prefers fucking Tom Riddle!" Sirius shouted. His fists were clenched so tight they were white. A vein stood out in his forehead near his temple that suddenly had Harry reminded of his uncle Vernon, and he looked a little crazed.

Everyone looked on in surprise. They hadn't heard Sirius speak like this before. Harry narrowed his eyes at Sirius and gazed at him with a penetrating glare, his mind trying to find out how to word what he was feeling.

"Pads," James said trying to get his friend to calm down.

"No Prongs! You get the best fucking founder there ever was." Sirius raged. James slowly got to his feet as Sirius continued. "Remember that day on the train? You said it yourself. Gryffindor is brave at heart and stands for the lowly. I hate fucking Slytherin! We both do! It's not fucking fair!"

"I resent that," Minnie growled at Sirius. "Gryffindor is not better than Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"And nor is Slytherin better or worse than the others. Slytherin is noble. It's regarded for its intelligence and cunning after all." Harry said softly.

Everyone looked at him. His voice was quiet but his words carried to everyone.

"Name one good person from that house." Sirius challenged, his eyes telling Harry that he knew that he couldn't do it.

Harry shrugged, he could play this game. And he would if it was the only way to get the man to calm down and see rationally. "Severus Snape." Harry answered without skipping a beat and nodding to the man in question.

Sirius was silent for a moment, frozen in his motions. He didn't expect Harry's answer. He didn't expect any name to come forth. "He doesn't count." Sirius spat crossing his arms.

Severus, for his part, was still surprised that Harry had named him without hesitating. As such, he had no retort for Sirius at the moment.

"Why not?" Harry retorted.

"Because, because he, he…" Sirius trailed off. He was looking over Harry's shoulder and his eyes grew big. Harry followed his look and had to do a double take. There were four new people standing there, each one watching the argument with undeniable concern.

"Ah, they've spotted us." One of the two men noted in an amused voice, but it did not reach his eyes as he surveyed the people before him.

"Took them long enough." The other commented annoyed and Harry gathered he was rather disappointed by that fact.

"Oh come on, they were busy trying to point out the strengths of your house Sal," one of the two women pointed trying out with a tone that sounded like she was trying to cheer him up.

"And the flaws," the other woman pointed out. "Although, that argument isn't very well supported," she added looking at Sirius with calculating eyes.

Harry took in their appearance, the robes, the hats, their hair, and immediately knew who they were. They looked right at him and smiled, knowing he had reached the correct conclusion first. "Welcome," Harry said softly and not sure what else to say.

"Why thank you my young Heir." The first man said moving forward. He had robes of black with red and gold trim. His face was clean shaven and his blue eyes twinkled with merriment.

"Who-," Sirius started and then paused when the newcomer greeted Harry. "Gryffindor?" He asked in surprise.

"Yep the one and, well not only." Gryffindor replied looking at James and Harry.

"So then you are…" Dora trailed off looking at the other three.

"Helga Hufflepuff," The woman who had sounded as if she was trying to cheer up the other man announced. She had an easy smile and wore black robes trimmed in yellow. She had brunette hair and green eyes and had an easy disposition about her that just made Harry want to smile while talking with her.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," the second woman answered. She had on robes of blue and silver. She had long black locks and purple eyes that screamed intelligence.

"Salazar Slytherin," the last man said. He had black hair and a black goatee. He wore robes of green and silver and his piercing grey eyes were staring straight at Sirius who was staring right back, his face apprehensive.


	29. Legacy of Slytherin

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 28 – Legacy of Slytherin

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **So thanks for the reviews!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

"Is this your doing?" Remus asked looking at the Lady.

"I hold the essence of each of the Founders, but no." The Lady shook her head. "The Founding Four have something they need to speak to their Heirs about." She explained.

"Like what?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"The Heirs have been doing a good job fighting against this great evil that has taken over the land but you are now fighting amongst yourselves." Lady Hogwarts explained. "If you stand united, you are strong. If you are divided, then together you will fall."

"We've gotten this far." Sirius muttered darkly.

"You have been lucky so far." Ravenclaw shot at him, her eyes flashing. "You have been lucky that Crouch pulled the one person who knew how to defeat Riddle into your reality."

"You have been lucky that you have gotten so far with the Horcruxes, but he will soon find out." Gryffindor added.

"And when that happens, none of you will be prepared for his wrath." Hufflepuff finished.

Harry sat down, a hand unconsciously rubbing his scar. He knew what they were saying; Riddle would hunt them all down for destroying his Horcruxes. And he would still have the advantage of having four Horcruxes that he could hide in new places that Harry would not know about.

"Harry knows. He will be able to prepare us." Audrey said softly and in a hopeful tone.

"Not even Harry knows the wrath that Tom Riddle will have. He only experienced it for a short time last time and he was too busy to really notice." Slytherin answered looking at Harry somewhat fondly.

Harry inclined his head in acknowledgement and gestured to the order behind him. "So what are you proposing?"

"See I told you he was smart Ro." Gryffindor said grinning and Ravenclaw rolled her eyes.

"We have a few things we need to talk about with the Heirs. The rest of you should repair the damage to the castle, while we talk." Hufflepuff told them.

Harry nodded and turned to Luna. "Um, was there anything else Luna before we finish up?"

"No, oh yes." Luna said clearing her throat and nodding. "Um, so the Heirs will stay in their respective houses, and then Remus and Dora will stay with me, when Hermione and Ron get here they'll stay with Minnie, and-."

"We'll stay with Sirius." Fred said suddenly. Everyone looked at them in surprise.

"But you're radio equipment will be all the way up in the Astronomy tower." Audrey tried to reason with them. "Wouldn't it be easier-?"

"Easier yes," Fred agreed.

"But not as fun." George finished.

"Well alright then, um the Twins will stay with Sirius and his family."

"Alright so um, if you aren't going to be otherwise occupied, you might as well set about moving your stuff into your rooms and get some sleep." Harry said and the meeting was over. Everyone stood to head somewhere, casting curious glances over their shoulders at the Founders and their Heirs.

"Just a moment Harry and Ginny, I would like to speak with you as well as James." Gryffindor said gliding towards them. Harry nodded and Gryffindor motioned them to follow him. "Follow me, we are going somewhere special."

~RP~

"Sirius, I'd like to speak to you." Slytherin said coming up to him. Sirius nodded curtly and they headed through the doors to the Entrance Hall where Severus was just leaving. "Severus Snape!" Slytherin called in a commanding tone.

Severus paused in his actions and turned around. He bowed to the Founder of his house and then straightened up. "My lord Slytherin," he greeted.

"I want you to accompany us." Slytherin carried on in that commanding tone causing the two rivals to look at each other.

"You want him to come with us?" Sirius asked shocked. "He's not even of your blood!"

"He was in my house when he was here at Hogwarts Sirius Black and I asked him to come. That should be enough for you." Slytherin told his Heir softly but his tone left no room for argument.

Sirius closed his mouth and followed Slytherin, staying five feet away from Severus at all times. For his part, Severus was finding it a little amusing but also confusing. Why would Slytherin want to talk to him when it was obvious these meetings were between the Founders and the Heirs?

Slytherin led them to the Slytherin common room and entered. The other two followed closely behind him and stopped once they were inside.

"This needs to be fixed." Slytherin said gesturing around. "This castle will become a school again and these dorms need to be remade. They have fallen into darkness and it will not be good for the students to be in a room like this."

"I don't see much of a difference from my time in your noble house." Severus commented looking around. Obviously the throne room in place of the common room and the sealing of the girl's dorm, but other than that, it still felt like the home he once had, albeit a little creepier.

Slytherin arched an eyebrow and then waved his hand. Suddenly the Slytherin dorms became much warmer and decorated tastefully. There was green in places, but it was not the overbearing green and silver of what Sirius and Severus remembered. Sirius committed the image to memory and Slytherin let it fade. When it was gone, Sirius could feel the presence of Dark magic permeating the common room and dorms. It would corrupt all but the very best of people.

"Whoa." Sirius took a step back, the reaction involuntary from the sudden burst of dark magic.

"Now you feel it." Slytherin said nodding. "If that is left, it will rot the souls of any students you place here and it will corrupt them."

"My lord," Severus had trouble putting his feelings into words. He could feel the dark presence and knew it needed to be banished too, but he was leery about the decorations Slytherin had shown them. There were almost as many yellows, reds, and blues as there was green. Slytherin seemed to know what he was thinking though.

"It is just a color Severus. Over time, the teachers and houses have become too focused on the reputations of their houses instead of what they stood for. Slytherin is not a house for the malcontent and potentially evil. It's for the smart and crafty. When my fellow founders and I came up with the sorting system, it was not to keep the children apart and develop hostilities. It was so that when we saw a child in the colors of their house, we knew how to teach them."

"But, what about your philosophy regarding Muggleborns?" Severus asked.

"Rubbish. Created by a Headmaster that hated a past professor and Head of Slytherin House and therefore the whole house of Slytherin," Slytherin replied in a dismissal. "He elevated the house of Ravenclaw, for that was his house, and he lowered Gryffindor as well. And poor Hufflepuff, it was left in the dust."

"Hufflepuff is for the ones that can't get sorted elsewhere." Sirius said confused.

"That's ridiculous!" Slytherin countered angrily. "Every child belongs somewhere. Hufflepuff is the home of those who are loyal, compassionate, and dependable. They are brave and intelligent, just as any Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and they can be as crafty as a Slytherin, but they humbly support others, placing others before themselves."

Slytherin glared at the other two in a dare to question him. Knowing he was right, the two stayed silent and looked at anything but each other. "What about your monster?" Severus asked softly.

"Yeah, what about the Chamber of Secrets?" Sirius asked getting angry. "You placed a basilisk inside to kill the Muggleborns-."

"I did no such thing. There is a Chamber of Secrets, yes." Slytherin agreed. "But I did not put the snake there to do that. The snake found the Chamber as a hatchling and needed a place to survive. I granted her the use of the Chamber to live in order to survive. She and I became good friends. She was supposed to watch over my Heir in times of great need. However, I did not anticipate that my name would eventually change nor did I anticipate Riddle would emerge with this nonsense. In Harry's time, he was forced to kill her to save the rest of the school. However, her actions were the result of Riddle. Riddle was behind the whole thing, and not her. The same is true here. Sirius, she has only a few years left and then she will die. She has lived in the Chamber for her whole life and I ask that you let her stay for a few more years. She will not harm anybody, for that is not what her purpose is in life."

"She's a dark animal!" Sirius protested.

"Says who?" Slytherin asked hotly. "The Ministry of Magic? Snakes are intelligent creatures, sometimes much more intelligent than humans."

"Fine, the snake can stay." Sirius said shaking his head. "But why is he still here?" Sirius asked inclining his head towards Severus.

"Because, as Lady Hogwarts has pointed out, you are fighting too much to be truly unified. And a big part of the problem is you two who curse each other every chance you get."

"He starts it," Severus said at the same time Sirius said, "I don't trust him."

"Yes, I can see that." Slytherin said snidely and sighed. "Come, this will only work down there." Slytherin put his hand on a wall with a portrait of a snake fighting another snake. "Take a good look at the portrait boys." Slytherin directed.

Confused, Sirius looked at it. The snakes were locked in an eternal battle and one seemed to be wounded and slowly losing to the one that looked a lot meaner and deadly. Sirius understood the metaphor at once. "Take a close look at the whole painting." Slytherin directed both men. They did so and saw that there was a lion, a hawk, and a badger locked in combat along the edges. As the two watched, the four mascots of Hogwarts started to battle their rather mean looking duplicates together as a team until suddenly the snake bumped the lion. Soon the seamless effort that the mascots had suddenly melted away and the team that was once so effective, was not a team anymore.

"Oh please we aren't there yet." Sirius said looking back at Slytherin.

"You're closer than you think my young Heir." Slytherin contradicted as he placed his hand on a special spot next to the fireplace. The wall slid aside to reveal a tunnel, which he headed down. Severus and Sirius followed him and wondered where they were going. Slytherin entered a Chamber that Severus and Sirius could tell was far under the school. This was the Chamber of Secrets, it had to be Severus thought. Unconsciously the two drew closer together as Slytherin's words about the basilisk entered their minds.

"Don't worry, she's out in the forest hunting and won't be back for several days." Slytherin told them correctly interpreting their fears. "Now, I want you to face each other."

"Why?" Severus asked but did as he was told. They stood about twenty feet apart and stared just over the other's shoulder. Slytherin sighed, he'd let it slide for right now.

"Now Sirius, you will go first. I want you to tell me what you _like_ about Severus."

"WHAT?" Sirius roared in surprise.

"Sirius you will do this. And Severus quit laughing, you're next. Now Sirius."

"I, um, I well…" Sirius paused as he considered Severus. At this point he could honestly say he didn't like anything about Severus.

"Yes Sirius?" Slytherin pressed knowing that there was one thing, even if the Marauder didn't want to admit to himself.

"I… he's… he's got great style." Sirius finished lamely.

"Sirius." Slytherin rebuked him.

"I, we'll I'm glad that Lily can rely on him and that he has Lily's best interests at heart."

"Was that so hard to admit?" Slytherin asked but it was clearly rhetorical. He turned his attention to Severus. "Now your turn Severus. What do you like about Sirius?"

Severus considered Sirius for several moments before answering. He was in much the same boat as Sirius; he hated the other on just about everything. "Black can adapt to situations fast, but only if he is agreeable to it." Severus added the dig at the end with a scowl.

Slytherin just shook his head at the two and sighed. Obviously this was going to need a more direct approach. "Alright come here both of you."

Severus and Sirius did as directed but they stayed as far apart as possible. Slytherin sighed and then moved to stand between the two. They watched him uncertainly as he stood right between them. "This is for your own good since you're too stubborn to do it the easy way." Slytherin said and then plunged his hand straight into their foreheads.

~RP~

Sirius knew nothing for a moment except that it was black. He looked around in confusion and saw that Slytherin was standing just a few feet away watching him. "What's going on? What did you do?" Sirius demanded.

"You and Severus are on the same side." Slytherin answered. "You two are allies. And you should start acting like it. Severus is the consummate Slytherin, at least, according to the standards nowadays. Sirius, you would be the perfect Slytherin of my generation. It's time you worked together. However, you two share so much anger for each other that you refuse to set aside your hatred and work together. It's time you learned how."

"What?" Sirius was confused.

"You see what it's like to be Severus. You will see what he lives through every day. You will see what his life is like. You will feel what he felt, see what he saw, but your words and reactions will be your own. And you will see the consequences of what happens if you don't act the right way."

The darkness faded away and suddenly Sirius found himself in Severus' body. He looked around and found himself in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Lily was before him on the table, stretched out and ready for him to take her. Startled he looked around and saw James being restrained by no less than four Death Eaters. This was just earlier in the day, Sirius realized as he took in the scene before him. It seemed a lifetime ago now.

Sirius could feel the burning hatred running through Severus' system at just the mere sight of Riddle. But he could feel how diminished it was, as if Severus was clamping down on it on purpose. He could also feel the mental shields erected around his mind, keeping Severus' true thoughts hidden from Riddle.

James had guts, that's for sure. Sirius watched as his best mate lunged at Riddle and spat in his face. "Never! You'll never break her and you'll never get what you want! I'll die first and we both know you can't afford that!" James suffered a crucio for his actions, and Sirius could feel that Severus winced internally at the display.

Riddle then turned to Sirius who could feel Severus' rising panic but also the clamping down the potions master had done. Riddle looked at Sirius for a moment before he turned back to James. "My faithful servant Severus will go first. Your childhood enemy will now show you that revenge is so much sweeter as a dish served cold," Riddle loved the irony but Sirius just wanted to be sick.

"Severus," Riddle called and gestured to Lily. Sirius' mouth hung open in surprise. He had no idea that Severus had been this close to forcibly raping his best friend just earlier today. Tears streamed down Lily's face and into her hair as Sirius numbly shuffled closer. Sirius saw the look of absolute agony on James' face and was sure that Severus couldn't hide that same feeling that was rising in him. It was unbearable and Sirius was sure it was on his face as well.

Sirius looked around at the other Death Eaters who seemed to be chomping at the bit for him to get started. "No," Sirius shook his head. "No." Sirius' hand plunged for his wand which he could feel in his pocket, but Riddle was much too fast. He relieved Sirius of his wand and pushed him into the arms of the Death Eaters who held him fast and in view of Lily. Lily was really sobbing now and Riddle gestured to Dolohov who came forward and started to rape Lily. He dropped his pants and started, taking fierce pleasure in her terrified screams. The alarm went off and Riddle sent his Death Eaters out to meet the coming Phoenixes.

They went the wrong way, just like they had really, but it didn't matter. Riddle waved another Death Eater forward to rape Lily. As another came forward to take over, the doors slammed open. Sirius followed the noise and saw that the Heirs were standing there and were in utter shock. They recovered first, but Riddle followed soon after. Sirius turned his head back to Lily and James but saw that Riddle had sent a killing curse into James and a second green jet was heading for him. Sirius felt it hit him and then everything went black.

"What happened? Oh my god Lily! James!"

"It's alright." Slytherin told Sirius gently. "They are both fine. Severus' reactions were what stalled the Death Eaters long enough to get to them before what you saw happen could happen. They are fine and Lily is still sleeping."

"That seemed so real." Sirius said softly looking at Slytherin.

"That's because it was to you. Now off you go." Slytherin said and before Sirius could ask what he meant Sirius found himself in another memory.

Sirius caught sight of his reflection in some nearby water. Severus looked to be about fifteen. Indeed, he found himself standing on the shore of black lake under a particular tree that Sirius had fond memories of. He looked around and saw himself approaching, along with James, Peter, and Remus. Sirius knew what was coming a moment before it did. Suddenly he found himself hanging upside down by James' wand and being humiliated by the Marauder's. He saw the laughing faces looking back at him and saw Lily come to his defense. He also saw Slytherins approaching and felt the sense of relief and yet the sense of wanting to belong took over. He uttered the same words that had drove Lily and Severus apart for so long and felt the gut wrenching affect they had on both Severus and Lily. The Slytherins came to his rescue, just like they had in the memory, and helped him away from the Marauders.

The memory faded and again he found himself in front of Slytherin. Neither said anything. Sirius seemed to be pensive. Slytherin thought he needed another dose. He put Sirius into another of Severus' memories. Sirius founded himself in Grimuald Place outside one of the many guest bedrooms. He felt the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him and the sadness that Severus must have been feeling that day. Wondering what was causing this, he opened the door and understood almost immediately. Lily was sitting on the bed in a corner, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head laying on one of her arms and her eyes staring at the wall, not seeing anything. Her back was in the corner situated next to the headboard and the wall. This was only a few hours after the attack where she and James had lost their Harry.

Albus and Pomfrey had succeeded in healing Lily physically, but that was it. No one could get a response out of Lily for some time. If Sirius remembered right, James was useless right now, he was grieving as well. At first he had been unresponsive, then he became destructive, and then he became unmotivated. Lily had been unresponsive for twice as long. Sirius remembered visiting her and not getting a single reaction out of her. She didn't blink, she didn't eat, and she didn't speak. Severus had come as soon as he was able and spent several long hours alone with her. No one but Lily, and maybe James, knew what had been said or done. When he finally went back to Riddle, Lily was eating again and starting her slow but steady mend.

Sirius looked down at his hands and saw that he held a couple vials of potions. He approached Lily and sat down next to her. "Lily," Sirius softly spoke to her. "You need to take these." He held them out to her and she didn't react. Sirius painstakingly took the corks out and held them to her lips. He poured them down her throat and made sure she took all of them. Lily didn't move to help him or to protest once. When he was done, he sat down in the rocking chair uncertainly and looked at her. He could feel the deep remorse that Severus felt for what happened. He could feel the blame the potions master was starting to lay on himself for being the one responsible for killing Harry. Sirius knew who had actually killed his godson, but he had always partly blamed Severus for Harry's death.

Sirius didn't speak to Lily. He just sat and watched her, trying to get a handle on the situation and think of what Severus would say. Hours passed and no words were uttered. Lily stayed in her same position and Sirius stayed in the rocking chair, opening his mouth to speak a few times before snapping it shut thinking that it would be better to be silent. Finally Sirius couldn't stand it any longer and left the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it in frustration when suddenly Sirius found himself caught in the middle of what seemed to be time fast forwarding. He watched in surprise and despair as Lily never got better, only dropped deeper and deeper into her depression. Nothing anyone could do, not James, not himself, not Remus, Tonks, Pomfrey or McGonagall, not even Dumbledore, could bring her out of it. She was dead by the end of the week, starved to death and having lost the will to live.

James was broken when Lily died. He had lost not only his son, but Lily as well, and it was something he couldn't cope with it turned out. He cast the killing curse on himself three days later because it was the first time that he was left alone for a moment. Remus was the one who left him for that second and when he came back to see his friend's dead body, he fell into a depression that was filled with guilt. Sirius saw that he would never get the werewolf out of the funk and Remus became withdrawn and useless, fleeing the magical community.

The biggest change, and the scariest one, was what happened to Snape. Without Lily, he gave himself completely over to dark magic. He did not support Riddle, far from it. He became Riddle's enemy and easily defeated him about a month after Lily's death. Once Riddle was gone, Severus continued his rampage through the Wizarding World and soon everything lay slain and destroyed. He had lost his mind sometime after Lily died, but not his intelligence. His madness and brilliance gave him all the tools he needed to completely destroy the world. Sirius, Albus, and all the others who were in the Order tried to stop him, but they all fell to his wand. Sirius saw that he fell without much of a fight, something he wasn't happy about, and Albus fell to Severus' wand after an epic battle that made his duel with Grindelwald seem like practice. Muggles, wizards, adults, children, it did not matter. Everyone died until finally Severus was killed by a young man who, like Harry, had been prophesized to. But it didn't matter much, the destruction Severus wrought had completely destroyed their way of life. Wizards became little more than a whisper.

"All because I left?" Sirius asked in astonishment as he glimpsed this never traveled path.

"Because you didn't say what she needed to hear, because she felt abandoned, because his love died and he couldn't see a reason to keep going," Slytherin answered him softly. He materialized next to him and watched the path's progression with sadness.

"He's this important?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"You are too Sirius." Slytherin said looking at his Heir. Slytherin waved his hand and soon they were watching moments of Sirius' life. "You are my Heir. Without you, Harry's plan would never have worked."

"Well he probably wouldn't have used Heirs." Sirius commented darkly, his thoughts were still on the untraveled path he had just witnessed.

"No, he wouldn't have. But let me show you something." Slytherin clapped once before he waved both hands and suddenly Sirius found himself watching a younger Harry. He was laughing with a much older and much more haggard looking Sirius.

"I don't remember this." Sirius said confused. "How can I be so old here and he so young?"

"That's because this is a different reality. This is from Harry's memories. And that Sirius is the same age you are."

"How'd you get this?" Sirius asked surprised. He was interested to see this but a bit embarrassed to be in someone else's mind so.

"It does not matter at this moment. Watch." Slytherin directed him.

Sirius watched his alternate self and Harry. They seemed to interact like he and Nick did sometimes, but Sirius caught glimpses of what appeared to be longing on Sirius' face. "I, he, thought of Harry like James." Sirius commented after watching the two interact for some time.

"He did." Slytherin confirmed nodding. "The result was a combination of father and brother relationship. When the Sirius in Harry's reality died, it was crushing blow to Harry. We were worried for a time that he might fall in with the Dark Arts."

"Did he?" Sirius asked softly.

"No. He didn't. The people who loved him helped him. He was close though."

"So why are you showing me this?"

"Because Severus is the same. If he loses Lily, or even James to a certain extent, he'll never recover." The memory shifted to the one Sirius had just lived through. "He came so close here. Lily came so close to dying, but everyone pulled through. And it wasn't just because of Severus. You had your moments too. If you hadn't helped James, he wouldn't have been able to pull through like he did and then he wouldn't have been able to help Severus like he did. Severus woke Lily up a bit, but it was James that finally got through to her again."

"I'm still missing the bit where Harry's plan wouldn't have worked without me." Sirius said trying to change the subject.

"You react to situations fast. You know dark magic and their counter spells because of your childhood. You work with James so well, that you two are unstoppable. It is you and James that are the driving force behind the Heirs. If it weren't for you two, you'd all be in a much worse position."

Sirius fell silent at that and Slytherin waved his hand again. Sirius was now on the outside looking in on snippets of Severus' life. Sirius saw Severus' Muggle father get drunk and fight with his mother. Sirius saw Severus meet Lily for the first time and get to know her. He finally understood how deep their friendship went. He watched through Hogwarts as Severus was tormented and basically tortured by Sirius and his friends. He saw how Severus tried to have a friendship with Lily and the eventual Death Eaters of Lucius and others. He saw how the Death Eaters and their promises enticed Severus and how his relationship fell apart with Lily. Then he watched how Riddle broke those promises and went after the Potters, almost killing them. He watched as Severus risked his life daily to help the orders and received no thanks for it. He watched as Severus finally was asked to join Harry and the Flame saw how surprised the man was at the respect and admiration that Harry showed him. He watched as only the Potters ever really trusted Severus, mostly because of Sirius' own arguments to the contrary.

Sirius blinked and found himself standing back in the Chamber, across from Severus, and the two were eyeing each other with a new look in their eyes.

~RP~

"_This is for your own good since you're too stubborn to do it the easy way." Slytherin said and then plunged his hand straight into their foreheads. _

Severus was in complete darkness. He looked around and saw that Slytherin was standing just a few feet away watching him. "What's going on?" Severus asked confused.

"You and Sirius are on the same side." Slytherin answered. "You two are allies. And you should start acting like it. Sirius is my Heir and would have been a perfect Slytherin in my time. Severus, you are the perfect Slytherin according to the values of this generation. However, it's time you worked together. You two share so much anger for each other that you refuse to set aside your hatred and work together. It's time you learned how."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Severus asked annoyed.

"You see what it's like to be Sirius. You will see what his life is like. You will feel what he felt, see what he saw, but your words and reactions will be your own. And you will see the consequences of what happens if you don't act the right way."

The darkness faded away and suddenly Severus found himself in Sirius' body. They were in what looked like a battle zone of sorts. Severus realized that this was Paris, and the other Heirs were fighting Death Eaters near him. He felt the weight of Sirius' wand in his hand and he looked around to see that a Death Eater was approaching and one was running away. Deciding to take the one that was approaching, Severus stepped to the right and raised his wand. Or at least he tried, he felt something slam into him and Severus staggered from the blow. He heard a horrified yell and suddenly Severus was falling. He managed to get a spell off at the oncoming Death Eater, however, before he hit the ground.

Severus was suddenly aware of blackness and he looked around in somewhat of a panic. "What happened?"

"You failed." Slytherin answered him simply. "You reacted wrong. Now watch what happens because you took the wrong man." Slytherin waved his hand and suddenly Severus was watching what could have been.

It was Luna's spell that had hit Severus. She paused surprised and in shock. An incoming spell hit her during the pause and she fell to the ground, never to move again. The escaping Death Eater went straight to Riddle and the whole corps of Death Eaters came. Harry and the Heirs were overwhelmed and just about everyone was slaughtered. Riddle kept the remaining Heirs alive for torture and discovered the truth about Harry and Ginny. Realizing that they were responsible for the death of himself in their reality, Riddle forced Harry to watch as the Death Eaters had their way with Ginny, over and over again, until finally she broke and then died. Harry was then killed as well, and the world plunged back into darkness and stayed that way.

"Because Sirius killed the right man this didn't happen?" Severus asked out loud.

"Correct." Slytherin replied appearing next to him.

"Lucky shot." Severus drawled.

"Keep watching." Slytherin said and waved his and again. The scene changed.

Severus watched as Sirius, James, and Remus laughed in Hogwarts. Peter was nearby, sulking and watching them with undying adoration. He watched how the laughter and easy attitude they had disappeared just a memory later. James was so disappointed in Sirius that he felt the agony Sirius was displaying in his own heart, even though he wasn't inhabiting Sirius' body for this round of memories.

"What happened?" Severus asked. He never recalled seeing them this way and yet it was clearly at Hogwarts.

"This was three weeks after the deadly prank that you were involved in." Slytherin answered appearing by Severus' shoulder. Immediately Severus stiffened at the reminder and took a closer look. From his perspective, the Marauders had never been mad at each other for that, but this was clearly telling a different story.

Only Pettigrew stood by Sirius during this time, Remus and James were both so upset and disappointed that they could barely look at him. "How long did this last?"

"A month and a half," Slytherin replied. "He apologized everyday and almost apologized to you as well so that he could restore things the way they were."

"He never did." Severus snarled.

"No he never did apologize directly to you. But he did try to make things easier."

"What?"

"That day your bag broke? He mended it."

Severus remembered that very well. At first he had been confused as to what had happened. His bag was older and he had needed to get the thing fixed and after cramming one book to many inside, the seam had split and ink and papers went everywhere. But nothing had broken and as Severus went to pick things up, the bag was fixed. He had never figured out how or by whom. "So he fixed my bag," Severus drawled and shrugged. "Why should that make me feel sorry for him?"

"Why should you forgive him you mean?"

Severus looked long and hard at Slytherin before he finally nodded. "Yes. Why should I forgive him?"

"Because you were all children, in a time that was difficult, in a school that was not prepared for what was happening in the world. Because you two are men who can see past petty issues and learn to get along. Because you both can be the better men. Because this world needs you two to get along."

"He tried to kill me!" Severus exclaimed in anger.

"He tried to pull a prank on you that was potentially dangerous but nothing happened because James Potter saved you at the risk of his own neck."

"He was just protecting his friends." Severus' age old excuse came back to his lips automatically even though he had long ago forgiven James.

"He was protecting you."

"I was not his friend at the time. His actions were selfish."

"Selfish to wish that his friend could stay in school? Selfish to help a poor boy go to school when he normally would be ostracized and left to beg for scraps for the rest of his life? Selfish to save the one person at the school he hated because he was close to the only person he ever loved?" Slytherin asked quietly.

"We aren't talking about James." Severus dismissed Slytherin's words. "He and I made peace a long time ago."

"And you can't do that with Sirius because…?" Slytherin asked and he waited for an answer.

Severus had to think about that for a moment. "The only reason James and I buried the hatchet was because Lily needed us. I worked with him and soon we discovered that I could tolerate him, after I realized he had grown up and was no longer the foolish, arrogant boy."

"Exactly-."

"Sirius has not done that. He is just as he was."

"He has sobered a little you know."

"Not enough."

"Is it a crime for someone to be fun loving?"

"It is when it puts other people in danger." Severus answered, his eyes flashing. "It is when those people are the only family I've got."

"Severus, he is a father now. He has grown up and matured. He knows his responsibilities."

"Oh yes, he displayed that so well earlier." Severus' comment was sarcastic.

"This is getting us nowhere. If I told you that if something happened to Sirius then Lily and James would never be the same again, would you believe me?"

"They would get over it with time." Severus dismissed Slytherin's claim.

"Would they?" Slytherin asked and suddenly Severus found himself in Sirius body. It was an unfamiliar time and place. He saw Harry fighting near him and realized they were at Hogwarts. This was in the future, Severus realized as he saw the Dark Lord attempt to kill Harry. Severus looked around and saw that he was being approached by Bellatrix. The two dueled, Severus feeling confident in his ability. Suddenly, a spell got under his guard and Severus was dead. He watched as the battle wrapped up. As he watched, it was like he was watching a tape on fast forward.

Several of the Phoenixes died. In the end, Harry got Riddle, but he was injured pretty bad. James and Lily had survived, he was relieved to see. They found out Sirius died and Harry watched as they struggled to deal with the grief that consumed them. Sooner than Severus expected, Ginny and Harry had to leave back to their reality, so they could no longer help the Potters' with their grief. Almost as soon as they left, the Potters' depression worsened and nothing anybody did could get them out. Finally, after what seemed to be years, the two were almost themselves. But their smiles never reached their eyes, they hardly did anything with friends, Remus and Dora slowly faded from their lives. The two Potters died young for magical beings, leaving no heirs behind.

"So…" Severus paused. "Without the mutt, they go into a depression and never recover?"

"You'd be surprised how important Sirius is to them. To Lily."

"Leave her out of this," Sirius snarled still not wanting to accept that Black was important.

"I cannot. You must make peace with Sirius because if you don't, you'll just end up hurting Lily."

"I-."

"Don't say you cannot. There is still capacity in you to forgive Severus Tobias Snape. If you forgive him now, then things will start to get better."

"What's the point if that's the future? Almost everyone died."

"That is only one of many possible scenarios." Slytherin told him. "I wanted you to see just how important Sirius is to the organization and your family. He is family to them so doesn't that make him family to you?"

"An in-law perhaps." Severus allowed and Slytherin smirked at the younger man.

"Still family. Will you forgive him now?"

Severus stayed silent and Slytherin waved his hand. Severus was now watching Sirius' life flash past. He saw the way his mother and father treated him, especially once he got to Hogwarts and sorted into Gryffindor. He saw how much the choice to go into Gryffindor to spite his parents and family weighted on Sirius and how he longed for their acceptance on some level. He saw how he went about his life and became friends with the Marauders and eventually Lily. He saw how his family treated him after the death of his brother. Saw how his family tried to turn him in to the Death Eaters on several occasions. Severus watched and saw the similarities between his life and Sirius'. He saw how important Sirius was in Lily's and James' lives. He saw how important he himself was in Lily and James' life and knew what Slytherin was getting at.

"So Severus?"

"Do I have to do it to his face?"

"It might help eventually," Slytherin replied shrugging but a smile was spreading on his face. He knew what Severus was going to say next.

"I forgive him. I'll work harder on trying to be civil with him. For their sake." He added the last part softly.

Slytherin grinned at him. "That's all that it takes for it to start."

"For what to start?" Severus asked but Slytherin didn't answer. Instead, Severus found himself surrounded by blackness again. He looked around and suddenly an image of Lauren showed up. She was frozen in time, not moving but she had a smile on her face, her eyes were twinkling and she looked like she was about to laugh. Just seeing her this way made Severus want to smile.

"Ah, so there is hope for you yet." Slytherin said coming back into view.

Severus looked around at him surprised. "What?"

"You have finally truly overcome that crush on Lily. And I'm glad you found Lauren. She's a good match for you."

"We… I… I cannot afford to have a relationship right now." Severus said softly, his eyes drinking in the sight of Lauren before him.

Slytherin looked at the potions master and then at the girl and raised his eyebrows. "Oh no? So tell me Severus, what do you make of this?" Slytherin waved his hand and suddenly Severus was watching himself kill the Dark Lord. But he didn't stop there, he saw how far into the Dark Arts he fell and what became of the world, because of him. "What?" Severus breathed, unable to coherently form a sentence as he watched himself maim and kill other people.

"What could happen to you if you suddenly find everything you ever loved taken away from you." Slytherin answered.

Severus watched with horror as he decimated everything around him.

"You think you have to make up for past sins Severus Snape, but you already have. In so many ways. It is true you are useful as a spy, but Harry does not want you to be danger just so you can tell him where Tom is going to be the next day. You are important to people here and now. You have repaid your debts Severus, but only you can actually convince yourself of that. Take a look around you when you leave here. Take stock. And remember this: destroying Tom Riddle is not the only thing you are good for Severus." Slytherin explained gently. "You have a life, now live it."

Severus looked at Slytherin in surprise and blinked once. He blinked again and found himself back in the Chamber of Secrets, standing across from Sirius. He looked at his long rival and found that the other was looking back at him with a new look in his eyes. Severus had much the same look in his eyes as well.


	30. Legacy of Gryffindor

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 29 – Legacy of Gryffindor

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **So this is the same day as the last chapter, but now we get to see what Harry, James, and Ginny go through. Thanks for staying with me! Enjoy this one!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

_**Last time**__: "Just a moment Harry and Ginny, I would like to speak with you as well as James." Gryffindor said gliding towards them. Harry nodded and Gryffindor motioned them to follow him. "Follow me, we are going somewhere special." _

Harry followed Gryffindor, Ginny and James next to him, and wondered where they were going. Gryffindor floated ahead of them and Harry took the time to study him from behind. He wasn't a ghost; he was solid, or so it seemed. All the portraits looked on in surprise and awe as he passed them. Harry heard the whispers break out behind them as they walked the corridors. Gryffindor led the three Potters up to Gryffindor Tower and the Fat Lady let them in without out a single comment. She was too preoccupied with the fact that Gryffindor himself was there and wanting access to the tower. Who was she to deny a Founder after all?

"I'm glad you finally got the chance to learn about what your parents could have been like Harry." Gryffindor finally said turning around to face them and looking at Harry specifically.

Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement. "So am I," Harry agreed softly.

Gryffindor looked at the three Potters before him and clasped his hands. "You two are my Heirs. Harry, when you get home, you'll truly embrace the legacy of your family, of Gryffindor. And as such, you'll have to remember what you learn here."

"I will also be the Regent for Slytherin until Teddy becomes of age." Harry said sighing. He was going to have to remember a lot and he hoped that James was right and there were a few scrolls in the vault for him back home.

"Yes, and while Slytherin would like to visit you, to make sure you know what you're doing, that won't be happening today. Later, I will show you something and you'll be able to use it when you get back."

Harry nodded wondering what it was but he knew he had to wait.

"What about Lily?" James asked suddenly. He was feeling the guilt of leaving Lily alone in the hospital wing. It had only been for the meeting but now, who knew who long this conversation could take?

Gryffindor's eyes twinkled as he looked at James. "She'll be fine. Severus will pay her a visit before we are done. She won't be alone."

"But I-." James started to protest.

"This is important, what we have to talk about," Gryffindor cut over him. His tone and expression left James no room to doubt that Gryffindor was serious.

James looked at Harry and Ginny, who both shrugged helplessly at him, and then he nodded. "So what did you want to talk to us about?" James asked tentatively.

"You have all done really well in keeping our legacy alive. But you need some help." Gryffindor answered and gestured for them to follow him. Gryffindor placed his hand on a wall by the fireplace and then motioned for James to do the same. James mimicked Gryffindor's actions and almost immediately a door opened and a cool breeze wafted towards them. Gryffindor seemed to glide through and the three followed him closely. Once they were inside the door sealed and they found themselves in a large circular room. There were windows and comfortable chairs and tables along with several shelves of books.

"Where are we?" Harry asked in surprise. There was no way this room would fit in the tower.

"Did you seriously think that the Chamber was the only hidden room in Hogwarts?" Gryffindor asked grinning, his eyes twinkling.

"Well no," James said still looking around in wonder.

"There's also the Room of Requirement." Harry added.

"Ah yes, that's the room where we used to all meet." Gryffindor said fondly. "Ro added a few charms in the last few years of her life and Hogwarts has transferred magical energy there to make it what it is now."

"So that's not Ravenclaw's secret place then is it?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Nope. There is a different spot. Same with Helga's room. All of them are accessible through the common rooms but they are in different spots of the castle. And you can only get in there if you are the Heir or with the Heir."

"So they are our places to get away." Harry said softly. "And there must be different places in the castle that these open up to."

"Very astute Harry." Gryffindor said beaming. "And you are absolutely correct. Unfortunately, you found your way into Sal's Chamber the hard way. There are indeed different entrances. But that is not here or there, you will learn more about the school and our intentions for it when you gather the others when you go back."

"Are we going to do that?" Ginny asked surprised looking at Harry.

Harry looked at her and sighed. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling that he was. He looked at Gryffindor uncertainly before answering his wife. "I have a feeling that the school isn't how the Founders wanted it."

"You would be correct." Gryffindor's tone was soft but there was an edge to it. "There are too many false reputations that have been upheld, too many divisions along House lines, and the wrong sorts of things are electives and core classes." Gryffindor took a breath and collected himself. "Like I said, that will be for you to do later."

"Right." Harry said in half unconvinced tone.

Gryffindor pressed on like he didn't hear him. "So, now that we are here, we have a few things to talk about. Sal is resolving the biggest issue of this problem as we speak but we still have a few things to talk about." Gryffindor looked at Harry first.

"Who in the Phoenix Flame do you not trust?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. "I trust everyone."

"Everyone?" Gryffindor asked, his eyebrow and raised and his expression saying he clearly didn't buy it.

"Everyone," Harry confirmed nodding. "With my life." Harry added when Gryffindor's expression didn't change.

Gryffindor nodded in approval but there was still something there that made Harry think that he wasn't saying exactly what Gryffindor wanted to hear. "And you James? Who do you not trust in this group?"

James looked thoughtful at Harry. "You trust everyone?"

"You don't?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I- yes." At Gryffindor's look he breathed deeply. "Alright I don't trust everyone completely."

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius," James said heavily as he sank into one of the chairs available. Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise before they looked back at James who was running a hand through his hair.

"Sirius?" Ginny squeaked in surprise.

"As in your best friend, practically brother, and fellow Marauder Sirius Black?" Harry asked in clarification.

"Yes that one," James couldn't resist the tease before his face became somber again. He looked at Harry and Ginny. "He's become so preoccupied with this being the Heir of Slytherin thing that I have become concerned. That and he won't let the issue with Severus go."

"That we noticed." Ginny commented dryly as she sat down as well.

"You mean what he said earlier?" Harry asked sitting down now too at the same time as Ginny made her comment.

James nodded. "He finally said it out loud. It was as I feared. If he doesn't embrace his heritage fully, then we'll be in trouble eventually."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore James." Gryffindor broke into their conversation. "Sal is getting through to Sirius, and Severus, as we speak. But Harry, don't you have an issue you want to talk over with James here?"

"No," Harry started and then understanding dawned on his face. "Oh."

"What?" James asked confused as he suddenly realized that Harry and Ginny were looking at him with anger.

"Go ahead Harry," Ginny growled.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Harry's yell made James start as he looked at the younger man in surprise. Harry looked beyond pissed off and James was at a loss to explain why.

Harry opened his mouth to continue yelling and understanding dawned on James. "Oh," James sighed to himself but Harry continued.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! YOU ALMOST WHERE! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF THINKING THAT YOU COULD RESCUE HER BY YOURSELF?" Harry yelled at James who actually cringed under Harry's volume.

"I know you're mad-," James began unnecessarily.

"MAD? MAD?" Harry cried in disbelief. "I'M ABSOLUTELY PISSED OFF!"

James gulped and nodded in a way that imitated his apology. "I'm sorry Harry. I really am… But it was Lily, she was in danger… what would you have done if it had been Ginny?"

It was probably the best thing he could have said. Harry's eyes softened and he sat down as he let out a deep sigh. He wanted to say that he would have waited for the others, he really did, but he knew that he would have done exactly the same as James. James seemed to know the answer and so did Ginny. She would have gone after Harry in a heartbeat as well.

"I am sorry," James offered again and they could all see he meant it.

"I know you are James," Harry sighed.

"Just don't do it again," Ginny told him sternly.

James nodded, a small grin spreading across his face. "Never again. Marauder's honor."

"Good." Gryffindor said stepping back into the conversation. He had stepped back to let the two, well Harry, yell and get the issue of their chests. Now that it was done, he could go on. "Now, let me start with Harry here. Harry, you have been a very good Heir to Gryffindor for not knowing your family history. I'm proud to say that you have carried the Legacy of Gryffindor well. And when you go back, stepping into my shoes won't be any harder than you've already done."

"Oh so I can expect more of the same then hugh?" Harry remarked rather sullenly.

Ginny and James just snorted in amusement and Harry rolled his eyes at them in annoyance.

"But how do you know what he has done?" Ginny asked suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "Well seriously, with respect, we are from a different reality."

"Ah, when you die though, you sort of transcend those things and the souls merge so that you're sort of one and can see everything going one and yet you are also separate at the same time…" Gryffindor trailed off at their confused faces and waved his hand in a dismissing motion. "Never mind. Point is, we know."

"Okay." Harry and Ginny allowed.

"So next thing of business," Gryffindor paused as if he was checking an internal list before continuing. "Riddle has taken things that belong to our family. The only thing that remains untouched by his evil is the sword. James, even though it's an heirloom, you must destroy the inkwell."

"I intend to sir," Harry interjected.

"I know you do Harry. But I want you both to know that I support what you are doing. As do the other founders. These things stopped being ours when Riddle put such evil in them. What I ask you to do now is to make new heirlooms to be passed down throughout our family. For you will become as important as we once were," Gryffindor announced smiling.

James and Harry looked at each other in surprise before Harry threw up his hands in protest. "That's yours. You get to decide with Lily."

"Gee, thanks Harry." James said sarcastically.

"My pleasure," Harry assured him grinning.

"It's yours to choose James," Gryffindor said smiling. "But do make it tasteful will you?"

"I'll do my best." James promised. Then he raised his eyes at Harry. "You'll have to do the same thing when you get back." He pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You pick and let me know and we'll do that same thing when we get back." Harry said smirking as Ginny laughed.

"Good. Okay, next," Gryffindor paused a moment and then smiled at the two younger Potters. "Oho yes, this'll be good. Okay, you two are still under twenty five. I have the pleasure of informing you that you get the unique ability of having two Animagus forms."

"Two?" James asked in surprise as Ginny and Harry looked at each other in surprise.

"Two?" Ginny echoed a second later in surprise.

"Yep two," Gryffindor answered excitedly. "This doesn't happen often, because most have deemed it impossible and only a few times in history has it ever succeeded."

"Oh so no pressure than," Harry muttered and Gryffindor actually laughed.

"Oh please Harry, don't be so melodramatic. James here could have if he knew about it. But he did not because an ancestor who couldn't decided not to tell his grandson and from then it was lost. Both the Heir and his, or her, spouse can transform into two different forms, if they learn to do so before they reach the age of twenty five."

"There's that twenty five again." Harry said in exasperation. "Why twenty five?" He asked curiously.

Gryffindor shrugged. "It was an age that we considered middle age in our time."

"That's it?"

"Your magical core is fully matured by then and you can't change it after that," Gryffindor offered.

"Does it change now?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"It's always changing." Gryffindor answered. "Until you reach twenty five, you change it every time you learn a new spell or change into an Animagus or you get a new wand…," Gryffindor shrugged as he trailed off.

"Well, that's interesting to know." Harry said softly to Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "So when can we become these new forms?" Ginny asked addressing Gryffindor her excitement shinning threw her attempted casual question.

"So eager," Gryffindor commented grinning. He reached out to Ginny and then Harry and closed his eyes. Harry and Ginny felt as if something warm was running into their foreheads from his touch and suddenly they _knew_ just what to do. "In the interest of saving time and all," Gryffindor explained at their rather surprised and excited looks. "Usually you take a second potion and try the same way you did when you learned your first form."

"You-, so they can just change now?" James asked flabbergasted. In answer, Ginny grinned at him and stood up. She morphed into a chestnut brown horse that had a red twinge to its hair. She neighed in delight and James looked on in surprise and then delight. He looked to Harry who was looking at Ginny laughing.

"Good thing you didn't learn that one first Gin," Harry laughed as he stood up. "We would never have fit through the tunnel in the Shrieking Shack."

Ginny neighed impatiently and nudged Harry hard enough to send him stumbling a few steps.

"Alright, alright," Harry said reining in his laughter. "My turn," Harry's eyes flashed in amusement and then he transformed. A moment later, a magnificent bald eagle stood in his place. The only difference between Harry and a real bald eagle were Harry's vivid green eyes.

James whistled low, impressed with what he was seeing. "Wow." James commented standing up to get a better look. Harry jumped into the air and flew around the room once before coming to land carefully on James's shoulder. He was a big bird but James found that while Harry managed to keep his talons from cutting his shoulder, he could comfortably support him for a little while anyway. Harry hopped down to the back of a chair and then to the floor before transforming back. Ginny did as well, excitement on her face.

"You will always have both an air form and a land form." Gryffindor informed them. "And it does not matter which you learn first."

"Wicked," Harry's excitement was palpable. "I had felt drawn to the Eagle almost as much as my cougar form."

Gryffindor nodded as Harry spoke and suddenly James realized why it had taken the two so long to figure out their forms the first time. "Yes, both your forms would be equally vying for your attention."

James nodded and then an idea struck him. "I think we should keep this under wraps for now. At least what your new form is. The other Heirs must be learning this as well."

"Luna and Minnie are," Gryffindor confirmed. "Except Sirius who is in your same shoes James."

"But you're telling him for Nick or his grandson?" James asked expectantly.

"Of course," Gryffindor confirmed with a nod.

"I think you're right James," Ginny agreed looking at Harry. "We should definitely keep this under wraps."

"Now you three, get your wands out, I have a few favorite spells to teach you." Gryffindor directed grinning. James, Harry, and Ginny did so, happy to be learning from Gryffindor himself. It soon became apparent that while James knew several spells that were favorites of Gryffindor's, he actually knew only a handful. There was one that Gryffindor particularly liked that did a great deal of damage but cost the caster little in way of magical energy. Ginny was actually able to get the hang of it first. She laughed in delight as she managed to cast it and Harry gave her a kiss, his thoughts on how the Death Eaters would be in for a rude awakening very soon.

Gryffindor continued to teach them spells and talk to them about his legacy. When they were done, the Potters were filled with new information.

~RP~

Lily woke up suddenly, a sense of panic and revulsion gripping her. She was drenched with a cold sweat and tangled in her sheets. The dreamless sleep had worn off a little bit ago but her body apparently decided it needed more time to rest. Her mind had decided to make her relieve what had almost happened to her and instead of Harry and the others bursting in at the perfect moment, the Death Eaters had figured out Severus was a spy and were just about to actually rape her. That's when she woke up. Wildly.

Almost immediately, she felt a warm and familiar hand on her arm and murmured words of comfort being said next to her ear. At first she thought it was James. He had promised to stay next to her and not leave her after all. But she suddenly realized it was Severus. "Sev?" She was confused and she searched for her husband, looking left and right. "Where is James? What happened? Are we in Hogwarts?"

"James is indisposed at the moment," Severus replied smoothly. He put a hand on her head and she leaned into his touch unconsciously, seeking the comfort he was offering. "He stayed here with you until he had to go and I'm sure he is sorry. And yes, we're in Hogwarts." Everything came back to her as he spoke calmly to her. She looked around for Audrey and found that while the hospital wing was looking better than she had last seen it, Audrey was also gone.

"What is he doing? He promised he'd stay." The second part of the statement was spoken softly and almost accusingly.

"My Lady Gryffindor and wife of my noble and brave heir," a new voice interrupted. Both Severus and Lily looked at the new voice and Severus immediately inclined his head in respect to Gryffindor.

Lily looked at him in confusion. She saw the display of respect from Severus and she heard the term of address that was obviously directed at her. "Excuse me?" She managed though her real question was entirely different.

"It is my fault that your husband, and young Harry, is otherwise occupied. I know James wants to be here with you but please understand that it is imperative that he hears what I have to say first."

Lily looked at him and blinked. He seemed familiar to her, somehow, and yet she knew she had never seen him before.

"Just who are you?" She asked out as Severus rolled his eyes and snorted in amusement. "Oh and I suppose that you know who he is." She snapped at him.

He just raised an eyebrow and nodded once. "He is Godric Gryffindor, ancestor to the family you married into."

Lily looked over at the man in surprise as she took him in. Now that she was really looking, Lily could discern that he wasn't completely whole or solid. She could see the outline of the bed behind him, vaguely.

"Terribly sorry my dear," Gryffindor told her wincing slightly. "But we all rather thought that your potion would not wear off so fast."

"James and Harry are with you?" Lily asked.

"They are. They will tell you everything later." With that he disappeared and Lily frowned at the spot he had just been standing in. "What if I wanted to go too?"

"You need your rest yet Lily." Severus spoke from beside her.

She turned to look at him and opened her mouth to speak but suddenly was aware that something was different about her best friend. "What happened?" She asked immediately.

Severus' eyes widened in surprise but he shrugged noncommittally. "Nothing that you need to worry about now."

"Severus Snape, I woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, my best friend is sitting beside me obviously with something..." she paused for a brief moment searching for the right word, "heavy, on his mind, and my husband and Harry are in the care of Godric bloody Gryffindor! _What. Is. Going. On_?"

"We managed to expel the Dark Lord and his followers from Hogwarts and the Phoenix Flame now inhabit it. While we were arguing at the meeting earlier tonight, the four Founders made their presence known and asked to speak to their respective Heirs, as well as a few others."

"Slytherin spoke to you didn't he?" Lily asked knowingly.

Severus gave her a swift searching look before nodding. "He did. Sirius as well."

"It's about time," Lily muttered. "So how long till they are done?"

"I don't know. Slytherin finally excused me from his presence but Sirius is still there."

Lily eyed Severus warily, the fact that he was using Sirius' first name was not lost on her. But she decided not to pursue it, now. She nodded and looked around.

"I suppose I should take the bloody potion and go back to sleep." She reached for the dreamless sleep next to her but Severus put a hand on her shoulder before she could grab it.

"I know you are putting a brave face on for me and that inside you are terrified, hurt, and in need of some comfort. However, I need to say that I am sorry for my actions and-."

"Severus, stop. Right now. You did what you had to survive. So _we_ could survive. I will always be thankful to you for it and will not hear another word that expresses your sorrow that you had to follow the orders of that despicable, stupid, vile, lowlife."

Severus arched an eyebrow, "stupid? I'm reasonably sure the Dark Lord is not stupid. Narcissistic, evil, vile, and foul... Definitely."

Lily chuckled and uncorked the potion. Severus opened his mouth to apologize again but Lily silenced him with a glare. "Not. A. Word." She growled out and settled herself, ready for another round of dreamless sleep. She'd deal with it all later, when James was here and with her. Gryffindor promised he would be and by Merlin's pearly white ghost she would hunt Gryffindor down if he wasn't. Lily raised the vial of potion but paused and looked at Severus with an arched eyebrow.

"Um, shouldn't you be with Riddle? Or...?" She wondered if Severus had finally decided to quit spying.

"When Hogwarts expelled the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters, they were rendered unconscious. I have another twenty hours before they come 'round."

"Well, there's that." Lily commented with a sleepy grin and then closed her eyes and fell back into a deep slumber. Severus settled back into his chair, waiting for her to awake again or for James to arrive.

~RP~

It was late that afternoon when the potion wore off and Lily woke up again. She shot up in bed, her nightmare receding as she realized she was safe in Hogwarts with her friends and family. Lily felt someone's hand over her own and looked to her right to see James sleeping in the chair next to her bed. His head was tipped backwards, resting on the back of the chair, his mouth open and soft snores coming from him. His mop of unruly hair was stuck up all over the place, a sign that he had recently been worried, or angry, as it was sticking up like it tended to do after he ran a hand through his hair a million times. There were bags under his eyes and he looked a little worried, even in his sleep. But despite his uncomfortable position, his hand was securely over hers.

Lily smiled softly at him. He was here, she couldn't help but think. She sat up straighter in bed, and searched for her other boy. Severus was nowhere in sight. With some disappointment, she realized he must have had to return to Riddle and his ilk. Her thoughts stalled as she thought of Riddle. Everything came rushing back at her with vindictive vengeance and she started to cry. She pulled her hand out of James' and sobbed into her hands, letting the salty tears flow.

James had woken up with a start when Lily's hand left his. He shot up like an arrow and saw that Lily was hunched on the bed before him, crying her eyes out. James only had to look at her before climbing into bed with her and pulling her into his chest. She turned and continued crying into her chest as James rubbed circles on her back. He would stay with her like this for as long as she needed.

~RP~

The next day at breakfast found everyone but James, Lily, and Severus at the breakfast table. They were all bone tired. The Heirs had been up late talking with their respective Founder, learning new, well forgotten, things about their family, old but dangerous and imposing spells, among other things. The others had been settling in and trying to get rid of the traces of the Death Eaters. They had fixed and replaced the broken and smashed furniture, helped the House Elves clean the castle, removed some of the blights the Death Eaters put in the other three dorms, opened the girls' dorms in Slytherin, and destroyed Riddle's throne before all collapsing in a bed of some sort.

Sirius was pretty tightlipped about what he had happened to him. In fact, only the Potters knew that Severus had been down there with him for part of the time. He would only say that he had learned some of the same things the others had. He also said that Slytherin had given him the gift of Parsletongue, so he could converse with the giant snake in the bowls of the castle. It was his coveted gift and Slytherin wanted it passed along in his family. Both Luna and Minnie were excited about their new Animagus forms. They couldn't wait to get outside and try them out. Just like Harry and Ginny, they had learned an air form and a land form. Harry pretended to be drawn into a conversation with Ginny every time someone asked him what his second form was.

Minnie declared that she impressed Ravenclaw with her intelligence, something everyone was both surprised and not surprised at. James described one of the new spells Gryffindor had taught him, Harry and Ginny, and Sirius told them that Slytherin told him to make a new heirloom, to which all the Heirs agreed that their Founders had said the same. Luna had discovered that she had a talent for speaking to animals. It wasn't exactly speaking to them, but she could understand what they needed and they could understand what she wanted. It drew off of her gift to read auras, she told them excitedly.

Minnie was a lot more comfortable with men. Her work with Audrey had helped her come a long way. Only once since that first time had she had a panic attack when she found herself alone with several men. But she was able to overcome it on her own, something she and Audrey had been extremely happy about. Now, she was comfortable around every man in Phoenix Flame, and anyone else she kept a healthy distance between them. But Ravenclaw had gone a little father and shown her that no man could hurt her again as long as she was in control of herself. Ravenclaw had shown her that she knew how to protect herself from anyone who meant her harm. Her fear was conquered and it was time for her to let go of it.

All in all, the four Heirs, and the rest of the Flame, were impressed with what they had discovered and everyone felt a renewed sense of cohesion and readiness to take on Riddle and his Death Eaters. Before they could do that though, they had fix Hogwarts and restore it to at least a semblance of its former glory. They had a lot of work ahead of them.


	31. A Malfoy and A Death Eater

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 30 – A Malfoy and a Death Eater

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **So thank you all for your reviews so far. I always read them and appreciate your input. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. So here is a chapter from a slightly different perspective. So, enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Draco Malfoy walked into his flat and closed the door. He fell against the door and let out a sigh of relief. He was safe here, that much he knew. Everything else, well, he just wasn't sure about. Draco pushed himself off the door and moved to his window and peered out. He saw Flint looking up at his flat before disapparating. Scowling, Draco headed for the kitchen, his hand reaching for the fridge. Just as his hand closed around the handle, there was a knock on his door.

Swearing under his breath, he strode to the door, pulled a scowl on his face, and then opened it to reveal Theodore Nott. "Draco."

"Theodore. What do you want?"

"I want to warn you. Everyone seems to think you are not completely with the cause anymore."

Draco swore and pulled Theodore inside. He checked outside his door to make sure there wasn't anybody watching. He slammed the door and turned to look at Theodore. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"You tell me Draco. What's going on with you? You don't come to revels anymore, you seem distant, and you seem to resent your father."

"What would you know about my life?" Draco spat folding his arms.

"Enough. We used to be good friends Draco. Now, I'm not sure I know you anymore."

Draco remained silent but his eyes narrowed.

"Look, just take this as a warning. The King isn't pleased. He has Death Eaters following you to make sure you're not talking to the Rebels. If you don't start shaping up, you might find yourself on the wanted list."

"Is that a threat?" Draco snarled.

"It's a warning Draco." Theodore shot back and started for the door. "You're a Death Eater and a Malfoy. You can't walk away from this and if you try, you'll be found and killed." Theodore walked out and closed the door behind him. Draco watched him go and sighed. The warning was a huge risk on Theodore's part, and Draco was appreciative that Theodore took the risk. But it was a gesture to late. Draco knew that he was being followed by the other Death Eaters. He knew that his father was not happy with how he was behaving but Draco had found that lately he just did not give a damn.

In fact he was having trouble with just about everything. Ever since his mother died, his father had been literally attached to the bottle. Lucius Malfoy was well on the way to spending the entire family fortune on booze and slave girls from the new auctions. He would buy a new one every three weeks or so when he got tired of his latest girl and would give the one he was tired of to Draco. Through some careful manipulation and underhandedness, Draco had gone to the Goblins and had his father declared unfit to be the Head of the family. As of yesterday, Draco was in complete control of the family fortune. He had put an allowance for his father in a separate account, but with the way his father was spending, he'd be out of money in only a few years.

Theodore had said that the Death Eaters were getting suspicious of him, and Draco knew that he was giving them every reason to be. He hadn't contacted the Rebels, but he was wishing that he wasn't part of the Death Eaters. It had come to a climax three weeks ago. Draco had found out that the Dark Lord was responsible for the death of his mother. Apparently Lucius had failed the Dark Lord on one of his many missions, trying to find one of the Rebels no doubt, and for his failure, Draco had lost his mother. Lucius had tried to pass it off as an accident and since Draco was lower end of the totem pole, he wasn't privy to every piece of information.

Draco opened the beer he pulled from the fridge and took a swig before leaning against the counter and closed his eyes in thought. He was tired and weary of this life and he wanted to do something to stick it to his father and the Dark Lord. He had gotten his chance finally when Lucius deposited a terrified and broken girl in his lap.

"_Here, I've finished with her. You might as well have her now." Lucius said as he pushed a barely clothed and bruised young woman to the floor in front of Draco. _

"_W-What?" Draco asked in confusion and surprise._

"_I've paid for her but she's boring now. I want a new one. You can have her." _

"_Father, I-" Draco started to refuse but was cut off by his father. _

"_I know, you can't thank me enough." He left Draco's flat, leaving a terrified girl and a reluctant Draco behind. _

At first Draco had thought about just keeping her as a house slave and away from any of the Death Eaters or Lucius. But after Lucius deposited another girl in his home and bought another to fill her place, Draco decided to do something more. He started looking through backwater channels and eventually came across someone who could help him. Together with this new acquaintance, Draco was shuttling as many girls as he could buy out of Britain and into America and other countries where they were either members of the resistance or staying under the radar.

Draco finished his beer and headed to his bed. Tomorrow he had to go in front of the Dark Lord. He was dreading every minute that brought him closer to the meeting.

~RP~

Draco stood before the Dark Lord, his face a calm mask and his hands clasped behind his back. He had his head lowered slightly and his gaze rested on the Dark Lord's feet. It was the protocol in this situation. Only the members of the Inner Circle were allowed to look the King in the face, and even then, only Severus, Bellatrix, and a few others dared to do so.

"Draco Malfoy, I want you to try to infiltrate this new group of rebels."

"My lord?" Draco asked confused, his mind racing with the possibilities of this situation.

"I want you to pretend to join this Phoenix Flame and I want you to send me information. When you discover who the head of the organization is, you will get close to him, and then you will kill him."

"I-, yes my lord."

"Good. You are dismissed." Draco bowed and backed out of the room. When he was out of the room, Draco walked down the hall and breathed a sigh of relief.

Draco headed towards his godfather's room, knowing that Severus would be around and knowing that he'd have good advice for him. The whole time, Draco kept a clamp on his thoughts, knowing how dangerous that could be when around the Dark Lord. He knocked on Severus' door but there was no answer. Figuring that Severus was out on some mission for the Dark Lord, Draco quickly jotted a note and left it on his door before leaving himself. If Severus wasn't around, there was no point in staying any longer.

Draco apparated home to find his father waiting for him. "What do you want father?" Draco asked opening the door to his flat.

"The Dark Lord has given you an important mission! Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Draco replied shortly. He headed straight to his fridge and pulled out a beer. Lucius watched his son open and take a gulp from the Muggle drink with disdain clearly written on his face.

"Why do you drink that shit? You could have firewhisky or-."

"Because I like it father." Draco answered cutting over Lucius' words. The truth was that he had started drinking it because he wanted to spite his father. It had worked and then Draco discovered that he actually liked the drink.

"It's dirty! It's a Muggle drink. You are a Malfoy! You are better than this." He gestured around Draco's flat. "Come home to the manor, we'll be able to live as we please."

"I already do live as I please father. And you do not get to make calls about my life."

"I am your father and you will do as I say." Lucius drew him up to his full height and towered over his son.

Draco set the beer down on the kitchen counter and stood toe to toe with his father. "You are my father but I am a grown man. I'm twenty years old and I am living my own life."

"You are a Malfoy! We do not behave this way!"

"What do you want from me?" Draco yelled. "To become like you? Drinking your life and our money away and buying girls every few weeks? You are a hypocrite!"

"How dare you speak this way to me!" Lucius yelled and made to slap his son.

Draco had his wand out faster than Lucius could blink. "You will leave my home right now." Draco growled out. Lucius eyed the wand that was held steady in his son's hand and walked out stiffly, not happy with the situation. Once he was gone, Draco took a sip of his beer but then threw it against the wall in frustration. The glass bottle broke on impact. Draco held on to the countertop with both hands, his head hung as he contemplated his new situation. He had no idea how to get in touch with the Rebels. He wasn't sure he even wanted to try. He did know that that if he failed, the Dark Lord would probably kill either him or his father. Draco almost welcomed the thought of death, it was a way out of this impossible situation.

Deciding to confront the problem after some sleep, he headed for his bedroom. Draco had walked less than two feet inside the door when something heavy connected with his skull. Draco dropped to the floor and saw a shadowy figure step over him just as he lost consciousness.

~RP~

Draco woke up groaning. His skull hurt something horrible, and when Draco put his hand there, he was sure he felt a rather large lump. Draco propped himself up on his elbow and looked around. Daylight streamed through the windows, telling him that he had been out for at least the night. Slowly picking himself up off the floor, Draco felt his pocket for his wand and was relieved to see it was still there. He withdrew it and started looking around. The way his home was warded, no one could enter or leave without his permission so unless whoever had attacked him was a strong and powerful wizard or witch, they would still be in the apartment.

Draco found his attacker in the kitchen. She was rummaging through the fridge, a hungry look on her face. She wore the same shift that Lucius seemed to prefer on his girls and Draco rolled his eyes. His father must have dropped her off when he visited, but their argument had prevented him from telling Draco about his 'present'. It was only the second time that Draco had been attacked by one of the girls. Usually, they were so broken and horrified at what happened to them, they were in a near catatonic state when he brought them to his contact. The first girl to attack him had almost managed to get the upper hand, but when she found out Draco's intentions, she became excited and thankful.

Draco had heard from his contact that she had joined the resistance in France and was a fierce fighter. From what this one had done to him, Draco wasn't surprised if she'd do the same thing. He approached slowly and put his wand away, albeit in easy reach in case he needed it. "If you're hungry, I can make us some… lunch." Draco said looking at the time and seeing it was almost one in the afternoon.

She jumped in surprise and wheeled to face him, her face a mask of panic.

"It's alright!" Draco said in his most soothing voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I thought you were dead!" She squeaked in surprise as she took in the sight of Draco standing near her, his hands outstretched to show her that he wasn't going to do anything to her.

"I'm afraid it'll take more than a vase to kill me." Draco drawled and she flinched. Draco sighed to himself, this was going to take awhile.

~RP~

Severus headed up the stairs toward his godson's door. He had heard the rumors circulating with the other Death Eaters about Draco's supposed connections with the Rebels. Severus knew without a doubt that Draco had no such ties, but he also suspected that Draco was disenchanted with the Dark Lord. The death of his mother had been a huge blow to both Malfoys. Draco became withdrawn and disenchanted and Lucius became more violent and an alcoholic. Surprisingly, it was the elder Malfoy that the Dark Lord still found useful.

Severus had gotten Draco's note from the other day. He had been talking with Harry on their parchment when Draco had knocked but by the time Severus answered the door, Draco was gone. Not that he blamed his godson, if he could, he wouldn't spend any more time than was absolutely necessary in that dreary place as well. Their new accommodations at Riddle Manor were cramped compared with Hogwarts. Not that Severus was complaining, he wanted the Dark Lord out of Hogwarts just as much as the Heirs. Although, due to his job and the nature of his position with the Dark Lord, Severus was required to live at Riddle Manor as well. Many of the other Death Eaters went back to living in their old family homes instead of at the manor. Only the members of the Inner Circle remained, and even then it was a few.

Severus knocked on Draco's door but no one came to answer it. Frowning, for he was sure that Draco was home, Severus cast a spell to tell him if he was or not. Indeed, he detected two magical signatures inside. Severus quietly said the password that got him inside. Draco had told him it only a few days ago in case of an emergency. Severus closed the door behind him and redid the wards before turning to find his godson. What he saw surprised him.

Draco Malfoy was tending to a young woman that Lucius had bought only a few days ago. Severus recognized her from the auction he had been forced to attend with Lucius and Bellatrix. The girl was a Muggleborn witch and she had managed to break her chains magically, but due to never receiving any education or training, she wasn't able to defend herself. So intent were the two, they were completely oblivious to his presence. Severus listened with interest to their conversation.

"I'm going to give you your freedom Bridget. When you do, I need you to do something alright?"

"My freedom? I won't have to do any of that that again?"

"No. Lucius, nor any other Death Eater, will never touch you again."

"What do I have to do?"

"When I get you out of here, leave this country. Go somewhere that the Dark Lord is not in control."

"Where is that? He is in control everywhere."

"No he's not. Go to America. Australia. Don't lose hope, things are changing."

Severus decided to make his presence known. "And how do you plan on getting her out of the country Draco?"

Draco reached fast. He twisted around toward his godfather while still on the couch. His wand was drawn at the same moment and in the same movement. The girl threw herself to the floor in an attempt to protect herself as the duel started. "Obliviate!" Draco yelled, the spell heading toward Severus. Severus managed to block it but Draco was already firing another spell. He was standing in front of where Bridget hid, protecting her.

"Draco! I. Am. On. Your. Side!" Severus yelled as he batted away oncoming spells.

Draco finally stopped sending spells at that. "What?"

"I'm on your side. I am not going to turn you in. I respect what you are doing. But how do you do it?"

Draco considered Severus for a moment before he answered his godfather. "I have a contact I take them too. She gets them out of the country."

"Is she connected to the Rebels?"

"Why do you care Snape? You are the Dark Lord's favorite." Draco accused.

Severus' eyes flashed for a moment before he turned smug. He folded his arms and cocked his head to one side. "Yes it is a rather good cover."

Draco's jaw dropped.

"After what happened to Lily do you really think I would stay loyal to him? He tortured and almost killed my best friend. I have been working with the resistance for a long time. The Dark Lord will fall soon. And I intend to help. What about you?"

Draco looked at one of the only men he had ever truly trusted and respected before he nodded once. "I have to get her out of here. It's what I do."

"I'd like to come with. Perhaps your contact would like the Flame's help."

Draco shrugged and nodded. He helped Bridget up and together the three headed for the door.

~RP~

The three of them were in a park. Bridget was on a bench, sitting close to Draco. Severus was next to them but about a foot away. To an observing eye, they were a young couple and an old friend enjoying the beautiful day outside. Although, Draco was a bit uptight Severus noticed. He was scanning the people walking, looking for one person in particular.

"Ah, here she is." Draco muttered and visibly relaxed. Severus followed his line of sight to see Draco's contact approaching. As soon as the shock passed, he started laughing. Approaching them was a tall woman with hair a deep brunette. She was as tall as Severus and her eyes, Severus knew, where a vivid purple. Lauren was a prominent figure in Phoenix Flame.

"Severus Snape," Lauren greeted him warmly, her red lips curling into a smile. "How unexpected to see you here."

"Wait, you two know one another?" Draco asked surprised looking between them.

"Oh yes. Severus and I have…" she paused and considered the right words, "had a lot of fun together."

"Fun?" Draco asked confused.

"Did I say fun?" Lauren asked, a wicked smile on her lips.

"She meant torture." Snape interjected rolling his eyes.

"Oh Severus Snape, you old grump." She chided and looked around. "It is unwise to linger for too long these days. Is this the newest?" Lauren looked kindly at Bridget.

"Yes. My father bought her and then dumped her at my place." Draco said and immediately Lauren's eyes flashed.

"Is the same treatment to be expected?"

Draco nodded and Lauren sighed. "And she is already free?"

"Yes."

"Good. Until next time Draco. Severus, see you this evening." Lauren said in way of goodbye.

"Until then." Severus inclined his head and Draco did the same.

"Come Bridget, this way." Lauren linked arms with the young woman and steered her away. As the two disappeared from sight, Severus felt a searing pain in his arm. Looking to his right when Draco gripped his forearm, Severus knew that the Dark Lord must be calling everybody.

"Are you ready for this Draco?" Severus asked grabbing his godson's shoulder. "You cannot let on that I am a spy. If you do, we're both dead."

"Don't worry Sev, your secret is safe with me. I have been doing this for months now, and no one has caught on."

"Well you're going to have to get better at your acting. The Death Eaters were talking before-."

"You can trust me." Draco assured him, his eyes flashing.

Severus looked into Draco's eyes and then nodded after a moment. They hurried to the shade of a large tree and made sure they were not in the sight of any Muggles before apparating to answer the Dark Lord's call. Everyone was there, no one wore masks, they had not for some time after all.

"My friends, I'm so glad you could make it tonight. I know we seem to have suffered a loss, but we will overcome these fools who call themselves Heirs and retake our home. Tonight, we will celebrate, and tomorrow, we'll get back to work. We've become lax and stupid with our lives since we have not had to fight for our way of life. Tomorrow that will change. Everyone will be expected to do his or her part." The last sentence was a warning and everyone recognized it for what it was. If the Dark Lord became unhappy with your performance, you were probably dead.

"Tonight, we celebrate. Bella, Rookwood, bring out our guests."

The two Death Eaters nodded happily and disappeared for a moment before reappearing with four Muggles. There was a man, somewhere around his late forties, Severus guessed, and obviously the father. One woman was around the same age as the man, but looked several years younger. Probably the result of makeup and other beauty things Muggles did to themselves. Last were two girls who were in their late teens. Severus hated that he was called here for this. The women would be raped by the Death Eaters over and over again throughout the night. The man would be tortured and maybe even raped himself if some of the Death Eaters had the mind.

Determined to leave as soon as possible, Severus stayed in the shadows. Draco did the same, disgust on his face as he watched his father. Severus disappeared when the Dark Lord gave him leave, knowing it was hopeless to get Severus to stay and participate. Draco left with him, unnoticed by almost everyone.

~RP~

"Do you recognize it?" Severus asked quietly. It was a few days after the revel and Severus and Draco were walking near the palace.

"Yes, why do you need me to get this diary?"

"Because Draco, you can go in and out of your own home without a problem. I can only enter as a guest and it would not do for me to walk around your house unaccompanied."

"I get that," Draco hissed rolling his eyes. "But what is so important about this diary?"

Severus gave him a long hard look and Draco understood. It was not something that Draco needed to know. Or perhaps it was better for him not to know.

"Fine, I'll get it. I remember where Father placed it. Meet me here tomorrow evening." Draco directed his godfather.

Severus nodded and walked away. Draco watched him go for a moment before turning and heading away himself. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before he apparated away and arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor. Draco walked through the gates and into his family's home, wary but determined. Once the door was closed behind him, a house elf appeared in front of him.

"Master Draco is home! What can Ziggy be doing for yous?"

"Is my father home?" Draco asked in his normal drawl.

"No master. Master Malfoy is out."

"Good. Ziggy, do not tell him I was here, understand?" Draco ordered and the watched in satisfaction as the elf bowed low to him.

"Yes Master Draco. Ziggy won't be telling him about yous."

"Very well, you're excused, I have some things I have to attend to."

"Yes master." Ziggy bowed again and then disappeared with a crack. Draco hurried into the study and looked around. After making sure there were no alarm spells, Draco moved a chair and a folded back a rug to reveal the trapdoor. Draco opened it and started rummaging around. It was only as deep as his arm but Lucius had apparently been stuffing it with things throughout the years. After finding several Dark objects, none of which was the diary, Draco was just about to give up when he felt a loose floorboard on the bottom. Draco made some more room and then removed the floorboard to reveal the small diary that Severus had described.

Draco remembered what Severus had said and pulled out the fake that he had given him and placed it in the hidden compartment. It was the same weight, width, and height as the real one, Draco just had spell it to look the same. Once the correct diary was safely in his pocket, Draco replaced the floorboard and the items in the compartment. He stood up and rearranged the furniture again to make it look like it was the same as when he had come in. He left the study and headed for the front door, his heart pounding but his face a calm mask.

"Draco!" Draco froze in his place, his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned to see his father standing at the top of the stairs.

"Father." Draco nodded once and turned to leave again but Lucius came striding down the stairs.

"What are you doing here? Finally decided to come back?"

"No Father. I realized that I had left something here and I came to retrieve it."

"Draco," Lucius sounded disappointed. "Are you really ready to live on your own? Come home."

Draco glared at his father and then opened the door. "Perhaps." Was all he said before he stepped outside. Lucius stepped outside to follow but Draco was already gone.

~RP~

Severus walked quickly through the hallways of Hogwarts. He had the diary Draco had given him earlier in the evening and he knew that Harry would want it right away. Severus approached the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He stopped outside the gargoyle and eyed it critically. He knew it was late, he was wondering if Harry was even up. The patrolling guard, Dora tonight, had radioed ahead but had not received an answer.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to say the password?" The gargoyle asked looking at Severus.

"Is he awake?"

"How should I know? I just sit here all day after all." The gargoyle responded sarcastically.

Severus sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Alright, Dumbledore." The gargoyle moved aside to reveal the moving staircase which Severus rode up to the office concealed within. He paused outside the door and then knocked raptly.

"Come in!" A weary voice called.

Severus walked in and looked at Harry critically. He was tired and his hair was even more messy than usual. He had the look of someone who had just climbed out of bed. He was sitting on the desk, and he stifled a yawn as Severus walked inside. "I'm sorry I'm here so late Harry."

"Nonsense," Harry waved away Severus' apology. "There must be a good reason."

"You're confident of that are you?" Severus asked sitting in one of the two chairs that was in front of the desk. "I can't just come and say hello to my friends?"

"Well why else would you be here?" Harry pointed out tiredly and then crossed his arms and sat up a little bit straighter. "So? What's going on?"

"I got something for you." Severus answered as he pulled the diary out of his black robes. He was happy to see that all traces of sleep were instantly gone from Harry's face.

"Good job Severus." Harry commented softly taking the diary and holding it in his hand. His face showed some familiarity, dread, and relief as he looked at the Horcrux in his hands. He looked back at Severus and flashed a smile to his friend. "One more Horcrux down."

"A copy that looks exactly like it has been put in its place just in case the Dark Lord gets spooked and starts checking."

"Good." Harry put the Horcrux on his desk behind him and looked at Severus. "Did you have any problems getting it? Is Lucius suspicious?"

Severus paused for a second before answering. He wasn't sure that he should tell Harry that Draco was responsible for getting the diary. It was true the boy had no idea what the diary was, but still, he was resourceful and clever enough to figure it out if he wanted to. "No problems. My cover is intact. In fact, it wasn't me who got the diary. A trusted friend did." There was a pause and Severus hastened to add, "they don't know what it is, just that we needed it."

Harry looked appraisingly at Severus, his green eyes piercing. Severus held his gaze but was a bit unnerved by how knowing it was. "It was Draco wasn't it."

Severus nodded to Harry who didn't look all that surprised, even though he, Severus was that Harry knew it.

"I thought so."

"You," Severus hesitated before continuing. "You are ok with this?"

Harry shrugged. "If you say he can be trusted, then I believe you. I know a bit about Draco Malfoy." Harry left it at that and stood up. As much as he wanted to get rid of the Horcrux tonight, he knew that it would be better to do so in the morning after he had gotten some sleep. And besides, he felt that Ginny should have the honor.

"Thank you Harry." Severus said softly, touched that Harry would place so much trust in him.

Harry just inclined his head and then started for the staircase that led to his sleeping quarters. "Goodnight my friend. Stay in the castle if you wish, otherwise I'll see you soon."

Severus nodded and left Hogwarts, heading back for his quarters at Riddle Manor. He had to get back; he was supposed to be brewing some potions for the Dark Lord.


	32. An Inkling

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 31 – An Inkling

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **As always, thank you for the reviews thus far! I read them all! Back to Harry, Ginny, and co. in this chapter. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Ginny woke up when she felt something warm hitting her face. She opened her eyes a crack to see that the sun was shining through the window and landing on her. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. The sunlight felt so right and perfect that she wanted to just lay there in its beams for the whole day. Wondering if Harry was enjoying the sun's warmth as well, she looked to where Harry normally slept and saw that he was still in a deep sleep. The worry lines and frown she had grown so used to seeing the last few weeks were gone. He was peaceful and there was a definite smile on his lips. Deciding that he needed the sleep and not feeling tired herself anymore, she quietly and gently got out of bed.

Ginny pulled a robe on over her pajamas and softly crept down the stairs. She headed down to the Headmaster's Office, (she would never think of this space as anything but that) intending to call Libby for some breakfast. She paused on the stairs though as something on the desk caught her eye. A small book, dark green with gold fraying letters lay in the middle of the desk as if placed there by someone. Ginny's breath caught in her throat and her heart started to hammer in her chest. She instinctively knew what it was but she refused to believe it. She slowly approached it, her hand moving closer as if she wanted to touch it and make sure it was real and not a figment of her imagination. As she got closer, the letters became legible. They were a name. A horribly familiar name.

Ginny's hand when to her chest as if she was burned, even though she hadn't actually touched it yet. Her breath came in quick gasps and her chest started to constrict. A panic attack was starting to overwhelm her. "Harry!" Her voice was no louder than a whisper at first. "Harry!" She tried again. Panic laced her voice but it was only normal volume. HARry!" Her voice cracked making her yell sound strangled. She tried one more time in desperation. "HARRY!" Ginny yelled finally managed a yell. Pure terror colored her voice but she knew it reached where they slept. She hoped he had heard it for she didn't have another yell in her. She sank to the floor, her back to the wall and hugged her knees. Tears were falling freely and her breath came in ragged gasps. She couldn't tear her eyes from the book on the desk though. It held her attention as if it were the most riveting thing she had ever seen. And she swore she saw it move just now.

~RP~

Harry woke with a start. He had been sleeping peacefully and still in the deep sleep so he was a bit disoriented at first when he woke up. Harry looked around himself and wondered what had happened. He looked to his left where Ginny usually slept and saw that the bed was empty. Something had woken him though. He looked around and lowered his feet to the ground as he wondered what it was. He also had a feeling that he was missing something important. And it had something to do with Ginny.

"HARRY!" Ginny's panicked yell reached him and Harry was down the stairs in an instant, his wand appearing in his hand as he ran. He caught sight of Ginny curled up at the bottom of the stairs, her knees to her chest, her breathing ragged, and her attention focused on the desk. Harry tried to slow to a stop when he saw her but his momentum kept him going and his foot did not fall where it should have. Next thing he knew, Harry was falling head over heels down the stairs. He landed in a heap near Ginny, but she didn't move to help him. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. Harry groaned painfully, as far as he could tell, nothing was broken. He looked at the narrow stairway and was relieved to see that he had only fallen down two stairs. It still hurt like hell but the most he could expect was a sprain. Harry pulled himself to his feet quickly and crossed to Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny, Gin," Harry softly tried to get her attention. "GINNY!" He tried yelling when his other words weren't working. Harry put a hand on her chin and made her head turn to look at him. Her eyes moved to stay looking at the desk and she didn't respond to his touch. Harry let her go and bit his lip in worry. He moved to block her view of whatever it was that was causing this but her eyes were unfocused and she actually moved to look around him. Harry sat back on his heels as he wondered what the hell was going on. Ginny was shaking now, her lips were white, and she looked terrified. And she was getting worse by the second. This was no mere panic attack Harry realized.

Harry looked where Ginny's attention was riveted to and saw that she was looking at the desk. Then he realized what was on the desk. Riddle's diary. "Shit!" Harry swore as he pushed himself to his feet again. Harry quickly ran to the desk where the diary lay. It looked benign but Harry knew this was what was responsible for Ginny's attack. He reached for the sword of Gryffindor but hesitated, wondering if perhaps the destruction of the Horcrux while attached to Ginny would do something to her. Not wanting to risk it, Harry decided on a simpler option. He opened a desk drawer, picked up the diary and shoved it inside before shutting the door with a slam.

He looked desperately at Ginny to see that she was indeed coming out of whatever it was she was in. She blinked in surprise and started taking deep, calming breaths. Harry moved to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's it Gin, breath in and out, in and out," he repeated the mantra to her slowly, letting her adjust to the rhythm. Ginny's hand went to his and she closed her eyes as she listened to him. Soon she was breathing normally and her lips were no longer white. "What the hell happened?" She asked finally.

"I'm sorry Gin, I shouldn't have left that out like that."

"Where did you even get it? When? When were you going to tell me about it?" Ginny asked looking at him accusingly.

Harry held his hands up to stem the flow, and anger, that was coming his way. "Hold up a second. Severus came late last night and gave it to me. I was going to tell you about it this morning."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "How did Severus get it?"

Harry's eyes grew a little wary. He wasn't sure how anyone else was going to take this news but Ginny needed to know. "Draco Malfoy gave it to him." He answered.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked softly. Harry nodded. "But …isn't he a Death Eater?"

"A terrible Death Eater it turns out." Harry answered with a slight smirk. He stood up and held out a hand for Ginny. He pulled her up and steadied her as she looked around, her eyes searching for the diary. "I put it away," he answered her unspoken question. "But what happened to you? You didn't even respond to me when I was right next to you."

"I," Ginny paused as she thought about it. "I didn't _see_ him. But I felt like he was all around me. Watching me. His presence pressed in on me from all sides and he was choking me. He knew what happened to me last time. How close I came to being stuck in that… thing… for all time. His will was pressing in on me, trying to get me to pick it up and take it away from here. When I refused… he tried… to force me… He wanted… he jeered at me… said he missed me… missed the time we spent together…"

She fell silent and Harry wrapped her in a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before Harry broke the silence. "I had thought that maybe you would like the pleasure of destroying the diary this time?"

Ginny broke away and looked at him in surprise. "Me?"

"Well I know you didn't get to last time and it's caused you so much pain in the past."

Ginny was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Do you think I'm strong enough?" She whispered her eyes growing round and a little fearful.

Harry nodded vehemently. "You are. I know you are. You weren't prepared for what happened just now. But I'll be here with you-." His words were cut off as she wrapped him in a fierce hug. Harry smiled and hugged her back. When Ginny stepped away, she had an air of unbreakable resolve about her. Harry handed her the sword and she tested its weight before nodding.

"I'm ready."

"I'm going to put it here and you just have to stab it. There's no need to do any sort of spell to open it or anything. This one is not protected like the others." Harry explained.

She nodded and Harry opened the drawer he had stuffed the diary into. He placed it on the desk and moved back to give Ginny clear room to swing. She didn't waste any time. The sword crashed down onto the diary, piercing it just as Harry had done with the Basilisk fang so long ago. There was a faint echoing scream and the Horcrux was destroyed. They eyed it for a minute before Ginny finally stepped back and pulled the destroyed diary off the sword blade.

"That's it? I was expecting more."

After everything they had seen, Harry could understand that. "This was meant to be a weapon," Harry explained. "He never meant for it be a back up for his soul."

"That's stupid." Ginny spat and threw the book from her. It landed in the corner unceremoniously. Harry made to say something but Ginny beat him to it. "I'm going to go get some breakfast and tell the others about another Horcrux being destroyed. You coming?"

Harry eyed her critically and realized that she didn't want to really talk, let alone think, about this particular Horcrux anymore. He bobbed his head in answer. "I'll be along in a minute." She nodded and swiftly left the office. Harry walked over to the fallen and destroyed diary and picked it up. He rifled through the pages once, remembering as he did the events of his second year.

"That was incredibly brave," Lady Hogwarts announced. Harry had expected her before now so her appearance didn't startle him. "What you did back then."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "I did what I had to do."

"What you had to do?" She asked in surprise. "No second year has to go down to the Chamber and face a fully grown Basilisk on their own."

"No second year has to no," Harry agreed. "But Harry Potter has to. Just like Harry Potter has to be the one who goes after the stone in his first year, back in time in his third year, to the graveyard in his fourth year, to the ministry in his fifth year, after the fake Horcrux in his sixth year, and kill Riddle in his seventh."

"You truly believe that the world cannot survive without Harry Potter?" Lady Hogwarts asked him.

"As much I would like to have a normal, happy life," Harry responded slowly, "we both know the answer to that particular question."

Lady Hogwarts gave him an evaluating look before smiling genuinely at him. "You are truly one of a kind Harry Potter."

Harry gave her a pained expression in return and she faded away laughing. Harry shook his head at the castle's representation in annoyed amusement and put the destroyed Horcrux in the backpack with the others. He put it safely away before he also left the Headmaster's office, heading for the Great Hall and some breakfast. Harry encountered no one on his walk to breakfast and was therefore not surprised to see everyone in the Great Hall already. People were laughing, joking, and smiling. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of it. He had missed this. He wasn't even aware of that until now. The hour of fun he had imposed on everyone hadn't really worked that well but what the Founders had said to them had resonated home.

Harry took his seat next to Luna this morning and helped himself to the sausage. "So Harry," Luna started as she beamed at him.

"Yes Luna?"

"Ginny told us the happy news already."

"Ah, the demise of yet another Horcrux you mean?" Harry couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face. The mood in the Great Hall was infectious. Even Lily, who had been understandably drawn and depressed lately, was smiling.

"Exactly that," Dora agreed happily.

"So how many do we have left?" Audrey asked the question they were all dying to hear.

"You haven't kept up?" Ginny asked in mock disappointment.

"Nah," Sirius answered while making a dismissive motion. "Why should we keep up when you and Harry here do such a good job?"

"Out of simple curiosity?" Harry supplied grinning.

Sirius pretended to think about it before he shook his head and made a face. Several people laughed at the reaction but it was Fred who answered.

"There are four left."

"Four?" Several people asked in shock.

George nodded his head as he listed the remaining pieces of Riddle's soul. "The snake, Nagini, the lost Gryffindor Ink Well, Hufflepuff's cup, and the piece inside of Riddle."

Everyone was silent a moment as they digested that. "Now there doesn't seem to be much to celebrate." Sirius huffed in annoyance.

"Oh don't be so dramatic!" Ginny snapped at her older brothers. "We only have to find one more. We know where the other three are."

"And we can destroy Riddle and Nagini at the same time." Harry added.

"But first you have to break into Gringotts." Remus said sighing heavily.

"And find the ink well," Lily added. "Do you have any ideas?"

Harry's eyes sparkled as he gazed back at them. "I may have an inkling."

~RP~

James gazed the street around him and had to take yet another breath to relax.

"You keep doing that and they're going to know something is wrong."

James glanced sideways at Ginny who looked nothing like Ginny. She had short brown hair and looked like a cross between Audrey and Dora. But there was nothing that could identify her as kin to either women. Ahead of them walked Harry, also disguised as a brown bearded and relatively unkempt looking older wizard. James himself was also disguised as a red headed and shorter man. All three had left their Phoenix robes back at Hogwarts and were wearing nondescript Wizarding robes.

"Forgive me for being nervous in Diagon Alley," James replied out of the corner of his mouth. They were in Diagon Alley on Harry's hunch. According to Harry, he was pretty sure the Horcrux was here. In fact, Harry and Ginny were going to come alone, during the day, when everyone was here, and look for it. Well James wasn't having that. And when everyone found out where the two were going, the reactions were numerous.

_**Flashback**_

"_What? Diagon Alley? How do you figure that?"_

"_Sirius, do you remember when you first entered Diagon Ally?" Harry had asked. _

_He was greeted by blank stares from the purebloods. Even Remus, Dora, and Minnie were a bit confused. Harry sent an exasperated look at Minnie. "Come on Minnie, you remember what you felt like when you first entered the Wizarding world?"_

"_I grew up with my uncle, so…" She trailed off and shrugged. _

_Harry sighed. Of course. He had forgotten about that little fact. "Well, it's probably different for you people who knew magic your whole life. But us Muggleborns had no idea what magic was until we stepped into Diagon Alley."_

"_Why?" Sirius asked confused. "It's just for shopping."_

"_To you," Harry retorted rolling his eyes. _

"_It's the first time you realize that everything you were told isn't bullshit." Lily interjected joining the conversation. Everyone looked at her in surprise while Harry nodded. It was the most she had said in one sentence since they had taken Hogwarts. _

"_We got our Hogwarts' letter but it wasn't real until you saw Diagon Alley," Harry tried to explain._

"_Saw the magic in the air," Lily added nodding and looking like she was remembering her first time in the Alley too. _

"_Saw that there actually were witches and wizards," Harry went on, a smile growing on his face, lost in the memory of his first time. _

"_And all the magical animals, places, things," Lily finished with a huge smile and twinkling eyes. They beamed at each other and the others looked at them amused. _

"_Um, should we give you some time alone?" Sirius offered smirking. _

"_Like hell Sirius," Lily huffed with a brilliant smile as everyone laughed. _

"_If you're going to Diagon Alley now, then you need someone to watch your back. I'm coming with you." James told Harry sternly. _

"_I'll watch his back," Ginny told him indignantly. "It's what I've been doing up to now."_

"_But you weren't in Death Eater controlled territory in broad daylight." James pointed out sounding like he had used a trump card. _

_Harry and Ginny just hitched an eyebrow up at him in response. Lily started laughing but tried to stifle it. "Oh no," Harry drawled. "We never did that." _

"_Yeah," Ginny added sarcastically. "We stay far away from Death Eaters."_

"_And their territory during broad daylight," Harry finished. _

_James just huffed in annoyance before he crossed his arms. "I'm still coming with you." _

"_We'd welcome the help," Harry had answered smiling as everyone laughed. _

_**End of Flashback**_

That was how James and Lily were now in Diagon Alley with Harry and Ginny. "Just don't show it so much." Ginny told him a little irritably as she glanced around. The alley was full of people today. Lily was a little jumpy but she had argued she needed to get back into things instead of sitting around thinking about what nearly happened. After talking with James, Harry had agreed and decided to have her along.

"So how do you expect to find and retrieve the hor-thing in broad daylight?" James asked.

"We'll retrieve it tonight." Ginny answered sliding into step next to him. "And any ideas would be helpful."

"You don't know where it is?" James asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you guys had done this before."

"You're forgetting James," Lily interjected. "It was in Harry."

"Oh right…" James managed somewhat lamely. "Well how about the Quality Quidditch supplies?" From the looks he was getting, James hurried on to explain his reasoning. "It's all kids' favorite store!"

"Only the Quidditch kids…" Lily mumbled while Harry shook his head and Ginny just giggled at him.

"Fine, what are your suggestions?" James asked a tad too defensively.

"Well Riddle hid the Horcruxes in places that were important to him, right?" Ginny started to explain her theory.

"Right," Harry answered nodding and motioning for her to go on.

"Well getting a wand is important right? Like how Diagon Alley is important to any Muggleborn because it's evidence that magic exists, well getting a wand would do the same. It's the first time you feel that power, feel the magic inside of you…" She trailed off feeling a little like her explanation had fallen flat, but Harry knew what she was getting at. It was what he felt when he first held his wand in his hands.

"That's a good theory." Harry mussed and looked down the alley towards where Ollivander's was located. "Is the wand shop still there?"

"Only a shell of it," James answered shaking his head as an angry look clouded his features. "Riddle's followers forced him out of the alley and into hiding a long time ago."

"Where do they get the new wands then?" Ginny asked looking mortified.

"If you're in the know," James' face grew sly as he answered, "You can get one from Ollivander. Otherwise you have to make do with one of the other foreign wandmakers." That was how they had gotten a wand for Minnie. She had used the spare one until James had been able to take her to see the wand maker.

"Let's go check out the old shop." Ginny suggested as Harry kept looking that way but not making a move towards it. "At least see if it's a place we can search more thoroughly tonight."

Harry nodded in agreement and the group slowly but deliberately made its way down toward the rather destroyed end of Diagon Alley. A lot of the shops in this section of the shopping district were destroyed, Harry noted with unease. The whole section was a maze of broken glass, uncut and wild weeds, and screamed disrepair. No one was down here, except some beggars who had turned the rusted out and empty shops into their homes. They were all farther up the alley, begging for money and scraps, but some children ran around, keeping half hidden in the shadows.

The shop that was once Olivander's came into view and almost immediately Harry knew this wasn't the place. There was no magical charms or enchantments hiding the building or keeping something more sinister hidden from prying eyes. The boxes that once contained wands were strewn on the floor, half rotted and decaying. The glass panes that made up the store front were cracked, broken, or completely missing. There was a large hole in the roof, providing no safe harbor, or very little, from any inclement weather. Ginny cast a spell searching for any forms of magical concealment but nothing registered.

"This isn't it." Harry's voice was soft as he regarded the store in front of him.

"Are you sure Harry? Maybe he made the shop look like this so that people would leave it be?" James suggested hoping that their search was over.

"No. This isn't it. This shop has been searched time and time again for wands." Harry started to move away. He didn't want to be seen in one place, especially here, for too long a time.

"I suppose so…" Lily agreed looking wistfully at the shop.

"There isn't a trace of magical concealment there." Ginny agreed with Harry as they moved back into the shopping area of Diagon Alley.

"Where should we look next?" James asked looking up and down the alley. There were still many different that littered the alley.

"Borgin and Burkes?" Lily suggested. "He worked there right?"

"Not there," Harry answered almost immediately. He had had this conversation with Hermione and Ron when they were searching for Horcruxes. "That place was only a means to an end for Riddle. It wasn't a place that held any importance to him. Not like Hogwarts or Gringotts."

Everyone fell silent for a moment as they kept walking, pretending to window shop. Finally a sign drew Lily's attention and she wondered if the young Tom Riddle would have felt like she and probably Minnie did when they first entered the Wizarding world. Even though she had the benefit of having Severus with her for most of her childhood, she had still wanted to learn everything she could about this new world that she belonged too. The answers to her questions had lain in the most prominent bookshop of the alley.

"What about Flourish and Blotts?" Lily suggested tentatively.

"The bookstore?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes the bookstore." Lily huffed.

"And you called me crazy for my suggestion." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" Lily cried in indignation. "I was trying to think like Riddle I'll have you know." She hissed at him.

"Why would he hide a piece of his soul in a bookstore?" James asked raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. "You think he'd want it surrounded by books?"

"Yes I do!" She answered mirroring his posture but her eyes narrowed instead. "I went there when I first entered our world to learn all I could about it. I bet you anything that he did too!"

"But you had Severus to explain everything to you." Harry interjected a little confused.

"Well, he missed a few things and glossed over a few others." Lily answered turning her attention to him. "He didn't want to frighten me away from our world."

"As if that could happen," Ginny gaffed which made Lily smile at the younger woman.

"Indeed," Lily agreed. "Anyway, I'm sure you and Minnie did the same thing right? You wanted to know all about the world your parents were a part of?"

"Well Hermione probably bought the store," a fond grin grew on Harry's face as he thought back to his first few days of knowing Hermione. Indeed it had seemed like she had studied up on the Wizarding world in general. "Me not so much."

"Why not?" Lily and James asked in surprise. Lily because she couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to know more and James because he was surprised Harry didn't want to find out more about his parents' – and his – world.

"Because the Horcrux made him do stupid things," Ginny supplied winking at her husband.

The older Potters didn't accept that explanation but let it go as Harry quickly changed the subject. "But I think you're right Lily. Riddle would have wanted to know as much about this world as he could and what better place to learn than the book store."

"See, Harry agrees with me." Lily couldn't help but goad at James who rolled his eyes.

The group made their way past other shoppers and into the bookstore in question. Harry noticed that the stock was almost all about dark magic. There were the standard textbooks for Hogwarts of course, as well as the do it yourself books, but for the most part, Dark Arts reigned.

"Spread out and pretend you're all looking for a book." Harry suggested before slipping away and heading towards the back corner that no one seemed to be in. He knew that looking at titles of books wouldn't help him, so Harry tried sensing with his magic for the elusive Horcrux. With so many people in the store, the staff wouldn't pay him any mind as long as he looked like he was searching through the books. They would take notice if he was to take out his wand and start waving it around though.

Ginny had moved off to the right of Harry, near the door and was searching there. She had her wand in her hand and was trying to use some spells to see if she could find the Horcrux without drawing any attention to herself. She was about to give up and just suggest that they come back at night when they could search a little bit more freely when she caught sight of Harry walking quickly towards the door.

"Harry!" She caught up to him and stopped him before he got too far.

"What- oh Gin! I've got to go. Severus is expecting me back, at…" Harry trailed off at the look Ginny was giving him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't have an appointment with Severus." Ginny answered looking at her husband in concern and confusion.

"But-. What?" Harry asked. Now he was confused. A few seconds ago he had suddenly remembered that Severus and he were supposed to get together twenty minutes ago. But now Ginny was telling him otherwise.

Ginny was about to respond when suddenly James strode past them with that same purposeful stride that Harry had a few seconds ago. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked catching his arm before he walked out the door.

"I've just remembered that I promised Lily-." He stopped because Lily had appeared behind Ginny and was looking at the others in confusion.

"What is going on here?" Ginny asked looking between James and Harry in concern.

"Lily, what are you doing here? I'm not that late am I? I swear I didn't forget about you! I just lost track of time." James asked over Ginny's head.

Lily shared a look with Ginny before she looked at James. "James, what are you on about?"

"We were going to…" James paused and scratched his head in confusion. "I don't know actually."

"We're here to look for that special gift." Ginny told the two boys looking meaningfully at them.

"I know, but I just remembered that Lily and I were going to talk and that it was really urgent." James tried to explain.

"Wait, you just remembered an urgent appointment?" Lily asked drawing closer.

"Yeah." James agreed like it was obvious.

"Harry, did you too?" Lily asked, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Yeah. I was looking, concentrating really, when I suddenly remembered that Severus and I were going to talk today."

"There's a charm over there. Something like a Muggle repellent charm." Lily was excited and had to work to keep from sounding too excited. She didn't want to draw attention to them. Notice me not charms only went so far after all.

"You don't think-." Ginny started and then whirled toward the corner the two men had just been in.

"I do." Lily answered nodding.

"Ginny, watch me and note where I get turned back." Harry slipped past the two girls and walked back to where he had been. Soon enough he was rushing out the door, an urgent appointment on his mind. Ginny noted the spot and then the other Potters followed Harry. James had intercepted Harry and managed to keep him from leaving long enough for the enchantment to fade.

"We'll come back tonight, when the alley is asleep." Harry announced as they made their way from the alley.

~RP~

It was pitch dark. Harry couldn't see his hand in front of his face it was so dark. The alley was creepy at night, Harry couldn't help but observe. It was that same day, well early the next day technically, and the Potters were back in the ally and outside Flourish and Blotts. This time, they had been joined by Sirius and the Twins. They were also in their Phoenix robes instead of in disguise. The Twins would be on patrol outside while Sirius stood near the entrance with the invisibility cloak and made sure they were safe. James and Lily would be inside with Ginny and Harry providing support and anything else should the need arise. Lily was bound and determined to see this through and Harry had decided to oblige her request.

"Everyone remember what they are doing?" Harry asked in a low voice. There wasn't a soul around, but everyone felt the need to tiptoe and speak softly. He got nods from everyone and he nodded in return. "Good. Good luck."

"You too," came the reply from several people as they all split up. The Potters slipped inside and Sirius and the Twins took up positions that allowed them to watch the alley from all directions. Lily closed and sealed the door behind her. Harry and Ginny made a beeline for the corner where the enchantments stood. They each tried a version of the countercharm, which failed, and were intercepted by Lily at the door. James tried his version of the countercharm and found that it worked – much to his delight.

"Congratulations James," Ginny mussed dryly coming to a stop alongside him. "Now can you tell me which book it is?"

"Probably the thickest book on the shelf." James guessed pointing at the book that was in the middle of the shelf.

Harry studied the situation in front of him and did not agree. It seemed too easy, too convenient that the Horcrux would be there. Knowing Riddle, there was something else here that he was missing. He sent a well aimed spell at the book but nothing happened. James and Ginny watched in silence as Harry worked through it.

"You don't agree with me." James mussed.

"I think he thinks that it's too easy." Ginny told him. Harry was too focused to be distracted by conversation.

James seamed to realize this and took up the conversation with Ginny instead. "Well I guess he does have a point there. That would be too easy."

"But not impossible. Riddle seems to have a way to surprise us when we least expect it." Ginny muttered darkly.

They lapsed into silence as Lily moved closer to watch as well and Harry tried a different spell. This time a reaction happened, and a violent one at that. The Potters all ducked and covered their head as several books flew from the shelf with enough force to knock them out cold had they been hit. "Woah!" Lily cried as she ducked. "Look out!"

"What the hell is this?" Ginny asked as the books settled back on their shelf.

"They're going to attack anyone that touches the shelf." Harry answered sighing as he straightened back up. "That was their first attack… I think."

"So it's only going to get worse?" James surmised.

Harry nodded and grimaced as James hung his head back and groaned. "Great. Well I hope your target shooting skills are up to par!" James declared, his comment directed at the two women.

He meant it as a joke but Harry was nodding seriously. "I think you guys will have to destroy them, or at least keep them distracted, while I take down the next layer of enchantments."

"Oh come on," Ginny groaned as she moved so that she was in a more comfortable position.

"I was just kidding…" James' tone was light but he grimaced in sympathy.

Harry counted to three and then released the books again. Quickly they started swooping and dive bombing them. James, Lily, and Ginny distracted the seemingly sentient books while Harry tried to lower the next level of protection on the Horcrux. Lily managed to get hers confined in a magical cage of sorts, keeping it pinned in one place. James and Ginny worked together to do the same to their books and soon the books were no longer flying unchecked. No sooner had they done that then Harry got the next layer to fall. A massive wind went through the bookstore, knocking books from the shelves and tables to the floor. It was over quickly but they saw that the massive book that James had thought contained the Horcrux was now floating in front of the shelf. It glowed an eerie green and seemed to be breathing.

"Umm, Harry," Lily started.

"What is that?" Ginny finished looking at the offending book with some concern.

"I think James was right and the Horcrux is inside," Harry answered looking at the book in concern. "But I don't know what it's going to do now."

"Whatever it is," James said in a worried tone. "It's going to be bad."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked, concern coloring her own tone.

"Because it's growing larger." James pointed out and indeed they could see that it was getting bigger with each passing second.

"Finite!" Harry yelled, the spell hitting the book dead center. Nothing happened for a moment and then suddenly the book came to life with a vengeance. It swooped for Harry who avoided it only by throwing himself flat to the floor.

"Harry!" Lily yelled in concern but was bowled over by the massive book a moment later. Ginny and James started hitting it with spells of their own as well, but it didn't do anything but seem to make the book pissed off at them. Ginny suddenly found herself flying through the air after she was a second to slow to sidestep the thing. She landed a little awkwardly on her wrist, but it was only a sprain. She rolled over in time to see the book cover open and then slam close on James' hand. The Monster Book of Monsters flitted through her mind's eye at the image before she pushed it aside and stood up.

James let out a yelp of pain and tried to pull his hand from the monstrous book but was unsuccessful. "James!" Lily yelled and threw herself on top of the book as if physically attacking it would be the solution. The book did release James' hand and started spinning in place so fast that Lily lost her grip and went sailing into Harry, knocking them both to the floor. James rolled away from the book as it slammed into the floor where he was lying a second before. He held his hand to his chest, cradling it from further harm. He was bleeding a bit from something sharp inside. But he had felt something hard and smooth, smooth like glass, inside when his arms was trapped.

Harry pushed Lily off of him and jumped to his feet, his wand slashing through the air.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" He yelled. The book barely slowed down with the spell.

"Harry!" James yelled as he dodged what seemed to be pages being spit out of the book at him. "Harry! The Horcrux is inside. I felt it!"

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked as she took cover by an overturned bookcase.

"Positive!" James yelled back.

Lily leapt out of her hiding place, intending to smash the book against the wall or something and stick her arm inside, but she mistimed herself. She found herself a moment too early and the book spat out a stream of pages at her. She was so close to it that it felt as if she was being propelled by a jet pack as she flew backwards through the air. She landed on her back hard, knocking the wind out of her for a moment.

"How do you want to do this?" James slid into cover beside Harry as he spoke.

"Spells aren't working. But maybe we could pin it down and just grab it?" Harry suggested.

James held up his bloody hand. "That might get a little messy."

"It's the only plan I got right now." Harry told him.

"MOVE!" Ginny bellowed at them and they dived opposite ways as their bookcase was all but obliterated by the book slamming into it.

Harry rolled to his feet and found he was directly opposite of James, the book between them. "NOW!" He yelled and leapt for the book. James did the same, as did Ginny, and the three of them landed on the book, driving it to the floor with their combined weight. Lily ran in and forced her hand inside. She groped for a few seconds, feeling something sharp piercing her wrist as she moved around inside it but paid it no attention. Finally her hand closed around the smooth glass object inside and she yanked it towards her. The book gave one last mighty surge and it managed to send all four of them flying, but Lily kept a tight grip on the object in her hand.

A weird keening noise came from the book – sounding like a wounded animal – and it slowly wobbled and flopped around like a dying animal. With one last ear grating scream, it expelled several pages and shuddered silent. It shrank back to normal size and lay still. Lily propped herself up and looked at the object in her hand. It was the inkwell. It was the Horcrux. Groans came from around the room and she looked over to see Harry slowly picking himself up from the floor, his face a small grimace of pain. James was helping Ginny to her feet and Lily slowly climbed to hers.

"Are you all alright?" Harry asked looking around.

"Fine." James and Ginny replied at the same time.

"I'm alright. You?" Lily asked at the same time.

"I think I sprained my ankle pretty bad." Harry answered leaning against a half demolished table and wincing as he looked at his right leg.

"Let me take a look." James said approaching and kneeling by Harry. He touched Harry's swollen right ankle with just his fingertips and Harry hissed in pain. "Yeah I think it's broken. I'll put it in a splint for now. Audrey can heal it up when we get back."

"Thanks." James quickly wrapped Harry's ankle in tight bandages and a splint and stood up. Harry tentatively put his weight on his leg and nodded. "Much better." At the same time, Lily put a bandage around her own wrist to stop the bleeding and leaving it for Audrey to look at later.

"Did you get it Lily?" Ginny asked coming up beside Lily. She had crossed to the now dormant book to make sure it was really dead.

"Yeah." Lily held up the Horcrux and she saw James' eyes widen in surprise.

"Well you were right about one thing James." Harry couldn't resist teasing as he limped over to Lily and held open his backpack for her.

"It must have been the heart for the demon book." Ginny muttered.

Harry chuckled at the name for it and nodded in agreement as he zipped up the backpack. "I think we better put this to rights and get out of here."

The others nodded and together they quickly made the mess disappear. They quickly exited the store and saw that the darkness had lightened a little. "You guys get it?" Sirius asked pulling the invisibility cloak off.

"Yep. Come on let's get out of here before we have company." James answered as he waved towards the Twins. Once they had joined the others, Sirius lowered the alley wards he had raised and they apparated back to Hogwarts.

~RP~

Harry's leg was healed and he and Ginny were outside, the Horcrux on the rock before them. He had the sword of Gryffindor in his hand, his eyes narrowed at the seemingly innocent thing in front of him. The inkwell was beautiful. Where the ink was stored was a hollowed out ruby and the double G was embossed on it in gold. The stopper was glass and the base was also made out of clear glass. It was definitely ancient looking, but Harry instinctively knew that this was definitely something from the Founder.

When he got back home he'd have to check to see if anything like this was in storage at Gringotts and if it was he intended to get rid of it immediately. Even without the piece of Riddle's soul, it would be tainted with his dark magic. It wasn't something that Harry wanted to have around.

Harry brought the sword down and cleaved a hole in the inkwell – the glass shattering under the sharp and venom imbibed blade. "That's that." Harry sighed as he lowered the sword.

Ginny placed the shards in a bag and looked up at him with a smile. "There is only the cup and the snake left now Harry."

"I know. I just hope that we can figure out a different way to get Hufflepuff's cup. I don't much want to rob Gringotts again."

"I'm sure we can think of something. Maybe the Twins will have an idea." Ginny assured him.

Harry grinned at her as they walked back to the castle. "You know Gin, we've almost got him."

"I know Harry, but now he's going to get really dangerous." She warned and sounded a little hesitant.

"I know Gin." Harry agreed in the same tone. He looked straight into her eyes as he knew what she was referring to. Once they went after the Gringotts Horcrux, they would effectively be publicly announcing their intentions to Voldemort. It was the reason they had waited so long to go after the Horcrux. "But I'll be careful. We'll stick together and we'll get through this." He told her grabbing her hand.

"You better because I'll kill you if you leave me alone." She threatened him fiercely.

Harry laughed before pulling her to him and kissing her.


	33. Christmas

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 32 - Christmas

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! It's Christmas Time in Harry and Ginny's world. Enjoy this new chapter! I had some internet problems yesterday which is why I didn't get the chapter uploaded.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry watching her with a soft smile on his face. The sunlight was streaming through the window and landing on them both, warming her to her inner soul. She smiled at him and snuggled closer. "Happy Christmas Harry."

"And to you Ginny." Harry replied pulling her closer to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the sunlight.

"We should get up," Ginny murmured softly. "Everyone is probably waiting for us." Her tone was more resigned than anything else.

Harry pushed himself up to his elbow and looked down at her with an arched eyebrow. He caught her tone and was surprised. "Ginny?" He asked, concern coloring his voice.

She sighed and rolled away from him. He watched, his concern growing. It was Christmas after all, one of the best holidays ever. Especially since he got to see James and Lily this time. This was the first time he would be able to spend with James and Lily, well second, but he didn't remember the first. Everyone he cared about was or would be in the castle for Christmas Dinner tonight. Presents would be tonight after dinner and he and Ginny had gotten everyone in the Phoenix had gotten something as they had all become family to him. Even Severus.

Harry blinked as it hit him. _Family_. Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Teddy, and Andy's faces swam before him. He wondered what they were doing now. Hopefully Hermione had taken the day off to celebrate with their family. But knowing her, probably not. Finally having an idea as to what Ginny was thinking about, Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and spoke with a soft tone. "I miss them too Ginny."

"What do you think they are doing?" She asked softly.

Harry pursed his lips in thought and laid back. "Probably worrying about us still but trying to give Teddy and Victoire a Christmas party."

"We should be there Harry." Ginny sighed as her gaze went out to the window. The sky was clear and a beautiful blue and it made her think of the Burrow, of home.

Harry sighed too but enveloped her in a hug. "I know love," he gave her an extra squeeze, "but we get extra time with Fred. Something no one else gets."

Ginny was silent a moment thinking about it. "And Sirius," she added rolling over to face Harry.

"And Remus and Dora." Harry added.

Ginny took in Harry's face and the look in his eyes before she sighed and then curled "You're right. I have no right to be down on a day like this. You get to see your family one last time. This is the first time you'll be able to have Christmas with your parents and all our other ones will be with mine."

"Well I didn't mean it quite like that." Harry smiled.

"I know, but it's true."

"And it's our family love," Harry gently corrected her.

"Come on love, let's go see them before Sirius or James come and try to wake us." She jumped up and wrapped the sheets around her, headed into the bathroom.

Harry heard the water start a moment later and he got up himself. He pulled on dark blue jeans and a dark grey turtle neck sweater. Ginny emerged from the bathroom in light blue jeans and a light green long sleeve top.

"Shall we?" She asked Harry, a smile tugging at her lips.

"After you," Harry gestured grinning.

"Hmm, maybe breakfast first." Ginny stopped as she caught sight of the note waiting for them on the bedside table.

They made their way to the bottom of the castle after a light breakfast. They were going to have a grand dinner tonight before presents and didn't want to spoil it. The dinner promised to be a grand affair and everyone was looking forward to it. Harry suspected that it was the House Elves' way of saying thank you for liberating them from the Death Eaters and Riddle. Ever since they had taken over Hogwarts, the House Elves had been flourishing. Severus had told Lily what he had been doing for the House Elves and she made sure that they were all taken care of now.

~RP~

Severus landed right next to the winged boar gate of Hogwarts. The gates opened as soon as he was a foot away from them, recognizing him. Severus walked the long track to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, his gaze on the castle as it came into view. He was surprised at how different it looked already. Before, when the Dark Lord had been in control, it was a dreary and drab place, now it looked like he remembered from when Albus was headmaster and the magnificent castle was a school. Severus noticed that the castle was even more welcoming now however. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the Heirs had finally come back to Hogwarts.

Severus was met just outside the castle by Lady Hogwarts herself. He bowed his head in a display of respect. "Lady Hogwarts, I'm honored."

"Oh Severus," she giggled. "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you my lady." Severus answered, sincerely meaning that. He had always felt that Hogwarts was his home.

"You are here early. No one expected you until dinner." A smile was spread on her lips and her eyes were sparkling in amusement.

Severus rolled his eyes; he was constantly late for the meetings because it was hard for him to get away. "Yes, I had some extra time." His drawl only had a slight sarcastic tone to it.

She laughed and then gestured him inside. "Come in Severus, they'll be happy to see you."

Severus entered the castle, the Lady laughing behind him at his second eye roll of the day. As soon as he entered, he saw that very few other people were awake. But he saw the Potters and headed towards them.

"Lily! James," Severus greeted embracing a surprised Lily.

"Severus!" Lily returned the hug enthusiastically and smiled at her old friend. "No late grand entrance this time?"

"We didn't expect you until dinner. No, make that desert." James teased.

Severus scowled at the pair before answering. "I wanted to speak with someone and I didn't want to be late for what promises to be a most excellent Christmas feast. Plus I had some time to spare."

"Did you want to speak to Harry?" James asked cutting into the conversation. "He's not here yet. He and Ginny are probably still lying in bed." His eyes sparkled with laughter and Severus raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"At this time?" Severus asked surprised. Usually Harry and Ginny were rather early risers.

"Well he usually-." James started to explain but was interrupted.

"Never mind him," Lily told him dismissively talking over her husband. "Who did you want to see then?"

Severus cracked a smile at her behavior but shifted his view to the closed doors of the Great Hall. "Is there any breakfast left?"

Lily smirked; she knew Severus was trying to change the subject. She decided to let him and her eyes twinkled as she replied. She glanced at the doors and smiled before shaking her head. "I can call a House Elf for you but you aren't getting in the Great Hall now. The doors are sealed until the feast tonight."

"What?" Severus asked in surprise.

"Yeah, the House Elves have been cooking up a storm. The menu is to be a surprise for tonight." James told him distractedly. Sirius and Audrey were just walking up from the dungeons. "Excuse me for a moment," James slipped over to the two and Lily shook her head as their faces started to take on that identical mischievous smile.

"Oh boy." Lily groaned.

"They are planning something aren't they?" Severus asked looking at the pair shrewdly.

"Most likely. So who was it you were looking for?"

"Is that the only thing you can think of right now?" Severus drawled in a rather bored tone.

Lily wasn't fooled and shook her head in confirmation, a wide smile breaking out over her features. "I bet it's a certain brunette who keeps you on your toes."

"Lily, stop your imagination from running too amuk." Severus chided trying to sound amused and not surprised.

"I'm afraid that it's too late." Lily pointed out grinning.

"Lily," Severus' voice was a warning.

Lily completely ignored it of course. "Severus," Lily's tone was one of good humor. "Come on, you can tell me." Her plea was conspiratorial.

Severus rolled his eyes - again, but before he could answer Lauren came down the stairs, talking animatedly with Minnie. Severus' eyes were drawn and then riveted on the woman almost immediately. Lily looked where Severus' attention was suddenly diverted to and laughed. She had to wave her hand in front of his face to get his attention again.

"I'm sorry Lily," Severus answered turning to look at her. "If you'll excuse me, I see someone Ive been meaning to talk to." He started walking away but stoped as Lily squealed in delight.

"Aha!" She shouted causing several people to look over at them.

Severus stopped and looked at her in surprise. "What?" He asked genuinely confused.

"So, I was right hugh?" She asked crossing her arms and smiling. "I knew it. You have feelings for her."

"I-I W-wha- no, no I..." Severus mumbled trying to find the right words. "Don't be rediculous Lily. There is nothing going on between us."

"But you want there to be right?" Lily asked wryly.

Words failed Severus as her comment hit home. His mouth fell open to refute it but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Wow, Severus Snape speechless," Lauren had wondered over to him and Lily. "How'd you do it Lily?" She asked amused.

"Just used the right words is all," Lily answered shrugging but a large smile was on her face.

"I have been trying to get that result for weeks." Lauren told her admiring the still wordless and slightly uneasy Severus.

"You better take a picture. Severus Snape isn't speechless very often." Lily suggested in a stage whisper also admiring Severus.

"Probably as often as him being on time," Lauren agreed in the same stage whisper. "Should we make an announcement?" She teased.

Lily pretended to consider it as both women erupted in smiles at Severus obvious discomfort. She was about to say something else when a surprised cry drew the group's attention.

"Severus!" Harry and Ginny stood about three steps from the floor, big grins on both of their faces. Harry waved at him in greeting.

"Why Severus, what are you doing here?" Ginny commented grinning and eyes twinkling.

"Did Riddle kick you out for the day?" Sirius asked, his eyes glinting with humor. "Did he grow tired of your overgrown bat presence?"

"I certainly hope so." Severus answered with a narrowed glare at the Slytherin Heir.

"Well let's just be thankful that Severus made it on time today," James spoke up, determined to avoid any fight.

"Are you all going to comment on my attendance record today?" Severus asked the room at large.

"Why of course!" Several people choursed back at him. They wouldn't miss the only chance they've had in some time to tease Severus after all.

Severus just groaned and rolled his eyes as several people laughed. Lily opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Severus who wasn't in the mood to hear anymore jokes. "If you say anything more about my punctuality, I won't give you your presants." He growled at her.

"Severus!" Lauren chided in a mock offended voice.

Lily pretended to look offended for a second before she smiled. "Alright, I'll give you and your ego a break. But don't even try to withhold those presents; I know where you keep them." She eyed the deep pockets of his traveling cloak meaningfully. Severus took a couple of steps back, his hand automatically going to the pocket in an attempt to keep the bag of gifts safe but stopped as the girls started laughing.

"I swear you women are going to be the death of me." He growled shaking his head.

Lily patted Severus shoulder in a mock comfort gesture and moved to join Luna who had just walked in. Severus and Lauren fell into easy conversation as Harry approached. He was only halfway across the Entrance Hall when a bewitched snowball came flying at him. It hit him in the side of the head with enough force that it sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Harry!" Several voices yelled in concern.

Harry shook his head in surprise and stood up. His face was wet and stung a little from the cold, wet, hard snow.

"Are you ok?" Minnie asked worriedly.

Harry nodded and turned towards the door where he knew the two culprits were hidden. "Oh it's on!" Harry yelled as he sprinted to the door. As he went, he twirled his wand over his head and suddenly he was dressed in his warm winter clothes.

Ginny was right behind him with an excited squeal. "Snowball fight!"

Everyone split up after that. Lauren, Minnie, Luna, the Twins, Remus, and Dora went outside. After Audrey dressed Nick up in his warm winter cloths, Nick joined them as well. Audrey went up to the Ravenclaw common room where they had decide they would be opening presents later that night after dinner to make sure everything had been put in the right spot and to deposit Severus' bag of presants. After that, surprised at the amount he had brought, she headed off to the hospital wing to restock her supplies. Lily went down to Severus old potions lab and began brewing several of the potions that they would need for the hospital wing and in an emergency. Severus, of course, helped.

Outside, a snowball war was going on. The air was thick with the flying white stuff. The teams had divided along age. The Marauders, Dora, and Lauren were on one side and Harry, Ginny, Minnie, and the Twins were on the other. Nick had joined sides against his father and was next to the Twins, helping them. Harry's side wasn't doing too well. They had managed to get a few structures up to hide behind, but Remus had uncanny aim and Sirius' throw was wicked. The Twins also had wicked throws, but it was clear the Marauders were fast, even though they were old. Which is what the twins taunted them with.

"Oi!" James yelled. "If were so old, why are we creaming you youngsters?" He got a snowball to the face for that one.

Luna didn't join the snowball fight. Instead she was in a pristine part of the grounds where she was making snowmen. She was extrodinarilly good at it, making the traditional three ball snowman and then branching out and making realistic creatures and figures. There was a house elf, frozen in the position of making something, his face alive with happiness. She created a goblin, hunched over at the counter and counting stacks of gold before him. His face was permentely etched in a scowl. There was a tall and grand centaur, standing proudly with his face towards the Forbidden Forest. He had a look of concentration and concern on his face as he gazed at the dark woods. There was a wizard, his wand held high above him as he spoke some sort of incantation. He looked remarkably like Harry, the messy hair and height but could easily be James. The witch Luna made was standing near the wizard, her arms crossed and a look of amusement on her face. She was easily recognized as Minnie. There was also a giant. She made it a little further away than the others, so that it appeared bigger than it was when observed from afar.

Down in the potions lab, Lily and Severus quickly got to work. They fell easily into conversation, the result of a long and close friendship. After several hours, Lauren joined them. She had had enough of the fight and came in to dry off. Everyone outside was soaked by the heavy sticky snow and she suspected that the others would be in soon too. She told Lily and Severus that they had to see Luna's creations before dinner.

"There is a wizard who looks just like Harry, a witch who looks like Minnie, a goblin counting his coins, a house elf, giant, and a centaur." Lauren explained. "They all look so realistic that you'd swear they were real."

"I thought they were made out of snow," Severus drawled. "Aren't they all white then?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at him. "Just because they're made of snow doesn't mean that they don't look realistic."

"If you say so," Severus muttered shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head as he added some roots to his potion.

"It's in the detail that you think they are realistic."

"And yet they are cold, wet, and made of snow." Severus drawled. "So they are uniform in some degree."

"What you want her to dye them?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow at the snarky potions master.

"Well maybe then it would be worth a trip to see." Severus answered stirring slowly.

"Severus Snape, you are a-." Lauren stopped in mid sentence as Severus abandoned his potion, clutching his right forearm and his face screwed up in pain. He let out a hiss of pain and fell to his knees. Almost immediately, his face drained of all color.

"Severus!" Lily and Lauren both cried out and rushed towards him.

By the amount of pain that Severus was feeling in his Dark Mark, Severus could tell that the Dark Lord was mad. Lauren reached him first, being the closest, and put a hand on his shoulder as she squatted next to him. "Severus? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Severus opened his eyes once the pain was gone and stiffly pushed himself to his feet. "I have to go. He is calling a meeting."

"Today?" Lauren asked indignantly. "It's Christmas!"

"And that's precisely why." Severus answered before turning and heading out of the lab. Lauren and Lily followed behind him, their expressions one of concern.

"Sev," Lily started as Severus wound a black scarf around his neck, "should we be ready for a possible attack?"

Severus walked towards the door, knowing he had to get to the Dark Lord fast. He didn't even slow down or turn around as he answered the question. "I'd say it's a distinct possibility."

"Oh no," Lauren sighed softly thinking of all the families out there who could potentially find themselves in the middle off something sinister today.

"We'll tell the others." Lily assured Severus as he reached the designated spot in the Entrance Hall that he could apparate from. Severus nodded and then disapparated with twirl of cloak.

Lily and Lauren quickly opened the door to see the others were still in the middle of their snowball war. Trying to get their attention among the yelling and flying snow would be almost impossible. Instead of even bothering to try, Lily drew her wand and pointed it at Harry. A snowball that was hurtling towards him, thrown by Sirius, suddenly was blown to smithereens. Confused, Harry looked around until he saw the girls on the steps, Lily's wand drawn.

"Hey!" Sirius called indignantly. "You're supposed to duck!"

"Yeah no magic!" James yelled in agreement with his best mate.

"Riddle's called a meeting!" Lauren yelled over them. That got their attention. Everyone had been focused on Sirius and James yelling at Harry for his breach in the snowball war etiquette so Lauren's voice easily carried over the open grounds.

"What?" Several voices asked confused and the two women hurried to explain.

"Does that include the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked glancing that way.

"I have no idea." Lily told him shrugging helplessly.

"I'll go check." Harry offered.

"How will you go check?" Fred asked in surprise.

"Planning on just waltzing down the High Street are you?" George added sarcastically.

"Not waltzing no," Harry shook his head while a sly smile grew on his face.

"Oh right, slinking," Fred corrected grinning.

James smiled in anticipation. Besides Ginny, he was the only one who knew this secret. In answer to the others confused looks, Harry stepped back from the group and quickly transformed into his second Animagus form. Several cries of surprise could be heard when instead of the black cougar they had all grown so used to, stood a magnificent eagle. He spread his massive wings and took to the sky with ease. Harry was quickly flying over Hogsmeade, his sharp eyes catching the slightest movement.

The Death Eater presence there had declined steadily as they realized that they would never be able to ambush the Phoenix at Hogwarts as the rebels didn't go into the town ever. Harry saw that Hogsmeade was still full of the usual compliment of Death Eaters. This meeting that Severus was called to must only be for the top ranking Death Eaters. And for some reason, that made Harry uneasy.

~RP~

Severus arrived at Riddle Manor eight minutes after his Dark Mark had burned. He rushed inside to find that the gathering was restricted to the Inner Circle only. And everyone else was already there. The Dark Lord was sitting on his makeshift throne at the head of the room and his cold red gaze fell on Severus as he hurried inside. Severus hurried up the aisle his fellow Death Eaters created for him and bowed low to the Dark Lord, hopping that his tardiness wouldn't be cause for punishment. He was wrong.

"Severus, you are late." The Dark Lord spoke when he let the curse up. His tone was soft and low, almost too low for Severus to hear him.

Severus' muscles were still shaking from the Cruciatus that the Dark Lord had used on him. Severus breathed deeply through his nose before he answered. "Yes my lord. Please forgive me."

"That depends. Why were you late?" The Dark Lord asked coming to circle Severus where the potions master knelt. He had been forced to his knees by the painful curse and had yet to get his muscles back under control.

"I was trying to ingratiate myself closer with the rebels my lord."

"You were spending Christmas with them? My Death Eaters at Hogsmeade did not report seeing you there today."

"I took a different route my lord." Severus answered pulling a memory of a scene of James and Lily in a pub for the Dark Lord to see. Not a moment later, Severus felt the presence of the Dark Lord in his mind viewing the image himself. "Even though I helped the rebel Lupin escape us, I have not been privy to many of the rebel gatherings or plans. I had hoped to fix that today."

"And my calling you away damaged your efforts did they?" The Dark Lord asked in a deadly soft tone.

Severus knew he was on dangerous ground. In reality, if he had been doing as he had said, the Dark Lord's summons would have damaged his chances at infiltrating the rebels. However, Severus was smart enough to know that if he told the Dark Lord the truth, he'd be dead. "I fear that I will be set back because I couldn't spin a believable tale to leave so quickly."

The Dark Lord considered him a moment before he gave a nod of acceptance. "Stand and join the others."

"Yes my lord," Severus inclined his head and slowly, painfully, pushed himself to his feet. He quickly took his spot in the circle as the Dark Lord started to address the group before him.

"I hope you all know what day it is." The Dark Lord began, his voice still soft and nearly silent. The Death Eaters had to strain to hear anything. "Bellatrix," He asked walking up to her and putting a long fingered hand near her check. "Do you know what day it is?" She leaned into the hand, a small smile forming on her lips as she nodded.

"Yes my lord," she spoke as if she was speaking to a lover and not a cruel master. "It is Christmas Day."

"Yes it is." The Dark Lord nodded smirking. "Yes," suddenly his eyes grew deadly and his hand of comfort turned into a slap that sent Bellatrix flying into the Death Eater next to her. "It is Christmas and people are _celebrating_!" Riddle roared. After his quiet tones, this yelling grated on their ears, causing all the Death Eaters to wince. "Why are they celebrating when they should be cowering in fear that we would visit them today? Why are they making no move to hide their festivities as they once did?"

The Dark Lord waited for an answer from his Death Eaters that would never come. Everyone knew better than to answer him now. Anyone who opened their mouth would suffer at the end of the Dark Lord's wand. Severus eyed the Death Eaters next to him and saw that they were wary of what would be happening next.

"I want this feeling of celebration, of _safety_, to end!" The Dark Lord snarled at his top Death Eaters. "I want them to know that we haven't gone and that they are still expected to fear and revere me! I want this Christmas to be memorable in a way that they will never forget." He snarled. He was pacing now before his throne.

"What do you propose my lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked finally finding the courage to ask.

The Dark Lord's attention snapped to him and he scowled at Malfoy. "I want all of you to lead your other Death Eaters to Godric's Hollow. You'll wipe out everyone there. Every man, woman, child, Muggle, and Wizard. No living thing will survive."

"My lord, what would that achieve?" Crouch asked uncertainly.

"It will make witches and wizards everywhere question what the rebels are doing. Why they let a whole town burn on a day when there should be celebration. Why every living thing in that village was killed and they didn't do a thing about it." The Dark Lord answered turning to Crouch, his cold eyes glinting with a hint of madness. As soon as he finished answering the question, the Dark Lord raised his wand and Crouch fell to the floor writhing in pain. "Don't question my orders again." The Dark Lord snarled after he let the curse end.

"Yes my lord, forgive me my lord," Crouch whispered as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"My Lord, when are we going to do this?" Bellatrix asked fingering her wand like she wanted to go now.

"In just a few moments," the Dark Lord answered before turning his attention to Severus. Severus saw the look of hostile intent in the cold red eyes and knew he was going to be in for some more pain before the meeting was over. The Dark Lord raised his wand but before Severus could even close his eyes, the Dark Lord turned to look at all his Death Eaters in turn. "I want to make it clear to you all that you have been performing dismally lately."

"We'll do better my master," Bellatrix quickly assured him but the Dark Lord silenced her with a swift look.

"Do not rush to speak for them Bellatrix. I think you all need to be reminded of why I am so displeased." He sent the torture curse at Bellatrix faster than she could blink. As she writhed on the ground at his feet, screaming, the Dark Lord began his list of the failures his Death Eaters were responsible for.

"You have not stopped that cursed radio show!" He snarled.

He turned his wand on Morrow now. "Nor have you have not killed the hosts of that show!"

"You have let James Potter slip right through my fingers!" His wand was now aimed at Crouch leaving Morrow panting as he tried to pull himself together.

"The slave auctions have been disrupted more times than I can count. Only a few have been successful." The wand was on Lucius now.

"The one rebel we captured is back with the others and not dead." The wand was on Severus now. He could only just hear the words through the sharp and hot agony that was consuming him. The Dark Lord held the curse on Severus for a little longer than the others because it was his plan.

"WE'VE LOST HOGWARTS!" He shouted in fury and every Death Eater winced as they watched Yaxely collapse in pain.

"The auctions have stopped as we've lost access to the quill!" His wand was back to Bellatrix. On and on the list went until finally the Dark Lord was done. He stood in the middle of the circle, his chest heaving with his exertions. He turned to Severus who had just managed to stand up again. "Severus, you will go to the rebels and tell them of our plan to decimate Godric's Hollow. You will tell them that Morrow and Bellatrix are leading two groups of Death Eaters there right now. You will convince them to get there as soon as possible."

"My lord, you want them there?" Bellatrix asked in surprise. Her voice showed that she was still in pain herself. Most of the Death Eaters were, they were all in various states of the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. Some were still on the ground twitching.

"With all the celebrations in the air, they most likely will not be expecting the attack and will not be as prepared as normal. That will work to our advantage." The Dark Lord explained like he was talking to a small child.

Severus was surprised that after everything that had happened, he still underestimated the Phoenixes so much. He couldn't have smirked now if he wanted to though, he was twitching from the curse so badly.

"ButI thought you said that you wanted us all to bring Death Eaters to Godric's Hollow." Crouch asked confused.

The Dark Lord turned to look at him, his expression clearly showing everyone that he thought Crouch was stupid. "And you will. Except for Morrow and Bellatrix, you'll be in hiding. When the Phoenixes appear, you'll wipe them out."

The full plan was revealed to the Death Eaters and they started to smile as they imagined the upcoming bloodbath with themselves as victors. Severus moaned as he realized that while the Phoenixes probably would be wiped out. He managed to make his moan sound like one of pain though. Just in time as the Dark Lord turned back to him.

"Severus, you will not lead any Death Eaters in this skirmish. You will alert the Phoenixes and that's it. You will not tell them it's a trap, only that they have to get there now."

"Of course my lord," Severus replied inclining his head.

"Good. Everyone get ready, you leave in an hour."

"Yes my lord," was whispered from around the room. Severus quickly headed out of the door as soon as it was safe to do so. He quickly found that he had someone tagging along behind him. Recognizing the footfalls, Severus stopped and waited for the younger Malfoy to catch up.

"What are you doing here?" Severus hissed at him. "You are not one of the Inner Circle."

"No I'm not." Draco answered nodding as he fell into step with his godfather. "But my father is and I was with him when he was summoned. He requested that I come along. The Dark Lord made me wait outside though."

"Then you should wait for your father." Severus told him warningly.

"Lucius can go to hell." Draco answered vehemently but in a whisper.

Severus looked at his godson in alarm and saw that Draco's face was set in determination and hatred as he thought of his father. Not that Severus could blame him for that, but he could blame him for being so careless here in Riddle Manor. He opened his mouth to remind him of this when Draco held out a small green box.

"Here," Draco said pushing it in Severus' hand. "Happy Christmas."

Despite the fact that Draco was being too careless, the gift made Severus take on a small smile. He dug one out of his own pockets and held it toward the younger man. "And yours."

"You didn't have too." Draco said but accepting the gift all the same.

"Yes I did. I am your godfather after all." Severus pointed out.

Draco grinned and pocketed the gift as his expression turned serious. "I heard parts of that meeting. What are you going to do?" Draco asked worriedly.

Severus looked at his godson evenly. He knew that Draco wanted out of the Death Eaters. He knew that the youngest Malfoy would not want to help in this plan to destroy the Phoenixes as they were the only hope to get rid of the Dark Lord. And he knew that Draco was sacred that he could get found out for giving Severus the diary. But knowing all this, Severus knew that Draco knew better than to be so blunt in Riddle Manor. His look said it all but he spoke slowly. "I am going to do what I was ordered."

"Oh right," Draco sounded contrite. "But maybe-."

"No." Severus interrupted before Draco could say anymore.

Draco looked at Severus for a moment before nodding. "I suppose I'll see you there."

"Unlikely." Severus answered shaking his head and wincing as he took a step. The Dark Lord had used a number of spells besides the Crutacious and Severus was sure that he needed to visit his potions lab soon. "You better go Draco. They can't know that you know what we're about to do."

"What about you?" Draco asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. Go now." Severus told him and quickly apparated. It was probably the worst thing he could do.

Severus landed outside of Hogwarts, queasy and in twice the amount of pain he was in before he left. Whatever Riddle had used it had been exacerbated by apparating. Glancing around, Severus saw that he was just outside the castle. He silently thanked whatever higher being that was watching out for him that he could concentrate enough to get here. It could have been disastrous for him if he had lost concentration in the middle of apparating.

~RP~

Hogwarts was a scene of frustrating inactivity. Everyone was on knife edge waiting for Severus to send word. They knew that Riddle would be planning something and that he would want to do it today. But they had no idea of where or when this attack would take place. As soon as Harry had come back to report his findings, everyone went and dressed in their dueling robes. They wanted to be able to leave at a moment's notice. That had been three hours ago. Now, people were trying to find things to do to keep themselves occupied, but there was little. Sirius and Audrey at least had Nick to keep them occupied but everyone else was only doing halfhearted attempts to concentrate on something else.

A beeping coming from Fred's pocket alerted them to the fact that someone was calling. It was with interest that James, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George quickly made their way to the place they kept the main communications orb. The swirling globe was activated when Fred put his hand on the surface. These orbs had been given to several resistance leaders in different countries but only the Weasleys in France really used it. Occasionally, James would use it to touch bases with the other leaders but they rarely answered him and James suspected that they just didn't trust the orb and the Phoenixes. So it had fallen to the side and became relatively unused. So the fact that someone was calling them was a little suspicious. Fred answered it because he was the closest to the orb. In the end, it was probably a good thing that he did.

Molly Weasley came into focus as the orb activated. She looked mad and narrowed her eyes at the Twins in suspicion as she caught sight of them. Startled, the Twins stared back at her for a moment.

"Well it's about time!" She huffed in exasperation. "I've been trying to get this damn thing to work for ages."

"What do you want mother?" George asked stiffly. Even his tone of voice indicated that they were staring stonily at the image of their mother.

"I know I raised you better than that." Molly chided them.

"What do you want mum?" Fred asked trying to be a little more upbeat. The result sounded like someone was pulling his teeth.

Molly scowled at them; their tone wasn't lost on her. "This foolhardy adventure of yours has gone on long enough boys," she spoke with the authority that all mothers have. "It's time to come home. You need to come home to your family." Her last statement was a bit kinder and softer. It was bordering on pleading.

The Twins looked at each other before answering their mother. "We are home mother," Fred spoke softly but with underlying steel that made it clear they would not be changing their minds anytime soon.

Molly pursed her lips before she tried again. "It's time you came back to us. You've done all you can there and now you come back to join your family. It's Christmas and we are having dinner tonight. All of us together."

"Well so are we." George answered. "The House Elves are cooking up something amazing as we speak."

"House Elves?" Molly was confused and it showed. There was no way any resistance could have that luxury. She assumed that they'd be just as poor and hunted as her band was. She didn't realize that when the Phoenixes seized Hogwarts, they had also inherited the House Elves there. And she didn't realize that the House Elves of Hogwarts would be happy to stay with the Phoenixes. "What are you talking about? Don't lie to me. There is no way you could have any of those. Now, we can make sure the landing zone is secure, you just have to apparate here at four tonight."

"Mum, there's no need for that. We aren't going back to France." Fred told her shaking his head.

"I want you here with us."

"No mum."

"We've already lost Ron and your sister. Do you want me to spend Christmas missing two more of my children?" Her voice was filled with pain and the Twins did feel a little bad but their gazes found Harry and Ginny (who were standing just out of sight).

"No."

"Come home." Now it was an order and the Twins stood up straighter.

"We are home mother." George countered. "We are here with our family and we are going to spend Christmas with them."

"Your family?" She breathed out in confusion and hurt. "You call _them_ your family? Him? Those idiots that put you on You-Know-Who's Hit list every day?" She asked pointing at James who was still visible behind the Twins.

The Twins looked at James but then at Harry and Ginny. Their gaze lingered on Ginny a little longer than the others. Ginny blushed a little, flattered at their actions, but was also grateful. Once she got home, she would be unable to see Fred ever again. Knowing that this was her last Christmas with him made that fact just a little more bearable.

"Yes mum, those people are our family too." Fred spoke quietly, still looking at Ginny. "We want to spend some time with them today."

"You, how can you, I swear, YOUR FAMILY IS HERE!" Molly started out sputtering before she started yelling.

"And we'll see you next year for Christmas." George answered before turning off the orb.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Ginny spoke. "Thank you."

The Twins just shrugged off her thank you and smiled at her. "We thought you'd like to spend some more time with us." It was an attempt at humor, so very like the Twins she knew and loved that Ginny couldn't help but smile.

Her smile was watery as she crossed to the Twins who enveloped her in a hug. Harry watched with a sad smile on his face but was soon distracted by the pulsing orb yet again. He raised an eyebrow at it before leaving the room, the Twins and Ginny just ahead of him. James decided to let the orb ring and hoped that Molly Weasley would get the message.

Everyone split up again, heading in different directions. It was about thirty minutes later, just as Harry was getting ready to go outside and keep watch for Severus, when the alarms in Hogwarts sounded. It was the bell that someone had apparated into Hogwarts grounds unannounced. Knowing that it was probably Severus, Harry ran for the Entrance Hall. That was where Severus would appear if he had apparated.

"Severus!" Harry yelled as he bounded down the stairs but quickly saw that the older man wasn't in the hall. "Severus?" Harry called looking around for the potions master. Lady Hogwarts shimmered into view and pointed outside the doors. Harry was bounding that way not a moment later before she could say anything. "Severus!" Harry yelled yanking open the large doors and seeing Severus on the front steps. He was laying on the bottom three stairs, his face paler than death and his chest heaving as he dragged in great ragged breaths of air.

Harry fell to his knees next to Severus, his hands going for his wand. Severus groaned in pain as Harry's hands brushed him. "My God, what did he do to you?" Harry asked softly.

"Need to go." Severus panted opening his eyes. Every little movement now made him feel worse.

"Go where?" Harry asked sensing the urgency in Severus' tone. He raised his wand and his stag was shooting off to alert Audrey that she was needed. Not a moment after his patronus passed through the doors, James appeared, Sirius on his heels. They had come as fast as they could when the alarms went off.

Severus shut his eyes as he spoke. "Godric's Hollow."

"Now?" Harry asked swiftly understanding that this was where Riddle was sending his Death Eaters for the Christmas attack.

"Yes." Severus nodded and Harry made to stand. "Wait!" Severus grabbed Harry's wrist. "Trap."

"It's a trap?" Harry asked looking at Severus who was looking panicked now.

"The Dark Lord… ordered no one… left alive… Morrow and Bellatrix… each leading ten others…" Severus panted and then forced himself to finish. They had to know. "The whole Inner Circle there… with others… waiting for you…" Severus finished his message and blacked out.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked looking at Harry as he and James pulled Severus up and supported him between them.

"First we have to get him to Audrey." Harry answered heading into the castle.

The group entered the castle to see Audrey coming down the stairs. As soon as they saw the healer, James and Harry laid Severus on the ground and Audrey went to work. When she finally sat back, her mouth was in a hard thin line and her eyes were blazing in anger.

"What happened?" James asked urgently, seeing the expression and fearing that Severus had been put through something deadly.

"I can't tell for sure. But he's been tortured. A lot." She replied and then flicked her wand at Severus. He was magicked onto a stretcher as she straightened up and looked at Harry. "He'll be fine when you get back, but I do not like this spying business." She started up the stairs towards the hospital wing, Severus floating just ahead of her.

"No, neither do I." Harry agreed with her quietly but only Sirius heard him. By now, everyone was present, garbed in their dueling robes. Reassured that Severus would be alright, Harry looked around at them all. If all the Inner Circle brought Death Eaters then they would be severely outnumbered. Harry sighed. If the Inner Circle Death Eaters had only brought one more with them, it would be twenty to his twelve. It was horrible odds no matter how he looked at it.

"So what do you want to do?" James asked looking at Harry.

"You heard what Severus said, it's a trap." Sirius added.

"I know." Harry answered sighing heavily. He was loath to do anything.

"He also said that they were to destroy Godric's Hollow."

"What?" Several people gasped in shock. James and Sirius quickly relayed what they had learned before Severus passed out while Harry contemplated what to do.

"We should go and help." Fred sounded determined but also a little hesitant as he spoke. They all knew what Harry was worried about. The odds were not in their favor. They could well be walking into a battle that most of them would not come back from.

"Wait, this is a good thing." Remus said speaking up.

"What?"

"Godric's Hollow is abandoned or under Fidelius Charms." Dora answered.

"Since when?"

"For about the last two weeks. Most of the Muggles moved because the wizards told them there was a problem with the water or something and the magical who stayed put their homes under the Fidelius Charm. Riddle could stand right next to an open door and still not see them. They'll be safe."

Smiles slowly began to spread across people's faces as they thought about the new information. Some were hoping that this meant that they wouldn't have to go anywhere today.

"What about we stage a trap of our own?" Lily asked out loud to no one in particular.

"How do you propose we do that?" Minnie asked curiously.

"The Heirs go first. Look like they were caught in the trap. But in reality, the rest of us will be appearing all around the village in places the Death Eaters won't be expecting." Lily answered.

"That could work for all of ten minutes while they are surprised." Ginny pointed out a little bitterly.

"Once they realize that the others are there, they'll regroup." Sirius agreed arching an eyebrow at her. Normally Lily's plans are a bit better than this.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Of course they will and that's when we all disapparate and appear in a different place and attack them with a frontal assault."

Everyone stared at her for a moment. "Which would put them off balance." Harry spoke slowly, understanding of the essence of her plan.

"Exactly. Keep them off balance." Lily agreed.

"We still can't take on that many." Luna pointed out coming to stand next to Sirius and James.

"We won't need to." Ginny spoke as she drew her wand. "With everyone already gone or under protection, we could just focus on dealing the Death Eaters some damage."

"Alright. So let's go and keep them off balance." James asked the room at large. Everyone nodded their assent and the Heirs quickly moved to apparate first. When everyone was ready, James, Sirius, Luna, and Minnie quickly apparated away. They arrived on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, near the Potter's old cottage. There were Death Eaters running around, bowling up empty homes and setting them on fire. The Potter's cottage was untouched – it was still under the Fidelius Charm.

"Alright, let's let them know we are here." Sirius directed, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

"Be careful." Luna wished for them all and they quickly spotted a group of Death Eaters. Morrow was in the middle of them and Sirius and Luna's spells headed directly for him, only to be intercepted by a Death Eater who unfortunately stepped in the way. It alerted the group to their arrival though and soon they were trading spells with the group, Bellatrix's Death Eaters coming towards them too. Twenty minutes went by of the fighting. The other Death Eaters started revealing themselves now as well. They had been waiting for the other Phoenixes to show up but decided that the Heirs must have come alone. That was when Harry and the others showed up.

~RP~

The other Phoenixes arrived in a war zone. Fires were roaring, people were screaming, rubble was filling the streets, and spells were flying through the air. The Phoenixes showed up in the middle of town, catching the Death Eaters between them and the Heirs. Reacting quickly as he saw several Death Eaters in front of him, Harry sent his spells flying. The other members of his team, Ginny and Lily, did as well. Audrey stayed back at the castle to keep an eye on Severus and be ready for them when they got back. Together, the three took on Death Eaters, working with the others until the Death Eaters started to notice that there was more than just the Heirs around. As soon as they did, the Phoenixes disappeared and gathered out of sight at the edge of town.

They could see that the Death Eaters were in disarray as they looked for the now missing Phoenixes. "What do you want to try now?" Dora asked as she watched Death Eaters run in completely the wrong way thinking they had spotted some of the Phoenix. Soon the Death Eaters were fighting each other.

"Well we could let them kill themselves off." George commented as he watched the havoc inside the town.

"That won't last for much longer. We should have a plan for when they finally stop." Luna suggested watching as well.

"Let's split up into our teams and attack on opposite sides, pushing to the center of town." James suggested.

"It's as good a plan as any." Sirius shrugged.

"Let's do it." Harry agreed and everyone split into groups of two. James paired with Sirius, Fred with George, Remus with Dora, Harry with Ginny, Lily with Lauren. Together the groups selected points on the edge of town and started to work their way towards the center. Each group was directly opposite another group and within shouting distance of another. If viewed from above, they looked like the spokes of a wheel. The groups got down about three blocks before green sparks lit up the sky. It was the sign to regroup.

They split up again, this time the Heirs were together as one larger team, Harry and Ginny joined up with Fred and George, and Lily and Lauren joined with Remus and Dora. They snuck through the town, attacking groups of Death Eaters here or there, usually catching the unsuspecting ones from behind and waiting for the more vigilant ones to pass them by. The Heirs spotted a group of Death Eaters who weren't too concerned with the Phoenixes and from their actions, it was clear they were junior ranking Death Eaters. Quickly, the Heirs attacked them, reducing their number by six before they could figure out what was happening. The Phoenixes broke off again as more Death Eaters surged to help the two remaining comrades. They were too late to do more than watch the Phoenixes disappear once again.

The game of tag went on for a long time. The Phoenixes used a new and different strategy each time, never repeating anything, as they attacked the Death Eaters. Harry was fighting next to the Twins when he saw Bellatrix trying to sneak up on them. "Riddler duck!" Harry yelled. Fred did knowing that Harry had seen someone behind him. Harry's spell followed so closely behind his command that Fred felt the hair on his head wave in the breeze created by the spell hurtling over him. It didn't hit Bellatrix, but it did hit close enough that it drove her back and into cover.

"Over here!" George yelled waving to get his brother and Harry's attention. Ginny was next to him, ash streaking her face but she kept up her steady stream of spells at Morrow who was on their other side. Harry and Fred quickly ran for the other two, dodging spells, rubble, and craters as they went. "Glad you could join us." George greeted them as they slid into the cover beside him and Ginny.

"We wanted to see the view from the other side of the street." Harry told him as he looked around at the situation.

"And what did you find?" Ginny asked as she sent another spell toward a slow Death Eater. Morrow had ducked from a spell and not yet reappeared.

"That it's really crowded out here." Fred answered smiling and unable to resist a joke, even if it was bad.

"Well I'm glad we figured that out. I wouldn't want to discuss anything important with so many people around." George quipped throwing a glass bottle of some bright blue liquid spinning toward a knot of approaching Death Eaters.

"Oh was that?" Fred asked watching the bottle spin end over end.

"Yep." George answered nodding and then pulled Ginny down.

"Hey!" She shrieked indignantly as Fred did the same to Harry.

"Close your eyes!" Fred warned.

Deciding to trust the Twins, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and not a moment too soon. The air was filled with a brilliant white light. Even though it was still early afternoon, it was like someone had suddenly turned the sun up to high. Even through his closed eyelids, Harry could tell that the light was bright enough to make anyone who was unprepared for it to see spots for some time.

He was suddenly aware of Fred counting in his ear. Before Harry could ask him why, his question was answered. "…9…10. That's it. Come on you two, let's go clear a path!" The Twins sprang up, Harry and Ginny on their heels, and started running towards an alley. The Death Eaters they passed, stunning or incapacitating as they went, were all on the ground, their hands over their closed eyes which were seeing brilliant white spots. They were useless in any battle. Green sparks lit the sky near them and they quickly made it back to the meeting spot.

"I think this should be our last hurrah." Sirius said as he looked around at the gathered Phoenixes. Everyone was sporting bloody cuts or scratches or some other type of wound. No one was hurt bad enough that they had to call an end, but it was getting to the point where much more of this and they'd be just begging for trouble.

Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement and James laid out the new plan. "Okay, I say we attack as one large group this time. If we see Morrow or Bellatrix or any of the other Inner Circle members we try to get them, but the priority is to just cause as much damage to the Death Eaters as possible. Clear?" He asked gazing at each face in turn.

"Sounds good to me." Lily agreed.

"Let's give them something to be afraid of." Fred agreed grinning.

"Alright, let's apparate into the middle of the town." James suggested. "We can hold the square for five minutes. At the end of that time, we'll leave."

"Who will watch the clock?" Remus asked.

"I will." Lauren offered. She set her wrist watch for five minutes.

"Good. When the time runs up, send purple sparks in to the sky so that if we do get separated somehow, we all know it's time to leave." Harry directed her.

She nodded in agreement. "Purple sparks, got it."

"When you see the sparks, head for Hogwarts. We've done a good job here today." James added.

"Everyone be careful and watch out for your teammates." Minnie added somewhat sternly.

Everyone nodded grinning at their teammates in question. "Ready?" James asked. Everyone nodded that they were ready. James nodded himself. "Alright, 3…2…1." Together, the group disappeared and reappeared in the center of town, in a circle facing outwards. Luna and Lauren were facing the opposite way as everyone else to make sure the middle of their circle was empty of a threat. The quickly took care of the two surprised Death Eaters and turned to help their fellows. The circle broke up pretty quickly, but no Death Eater could get behind them. Lauren kept glancing at her watch, anxious she'd miss the end of the time allotted. As a result, she was a little slow in blocking a cutting curse and felt a gash open on her cheek.

She took down the Death Eater responsible and then checked her watch again. The time was up. She raised her wand and sent purple sparks into the air, along with several loud bangs, getting everyone's attention. A second later and she was gone, back to Hogwarts. Around her, the Phoenixes were mirroring her actions. They cast one final spell and then were gone in a blink of an eye. Death Eaters slowly stopped casting spells as they realized that the Phoenixes were gone again. Some saw that the sparks this time were different than the ones in the past but didn't know why. They would stay in the destroyed village for two more hours before realizing that the Phoenixes were well and truly gone. They stayed another hour after that dreading going back to the Dark Lord to report their failure.

When James arrived back at Hogwarts, he did a head count and gleefully announced that everyone was present. Harry let out a sigh of relief and sat down as Ginny sank down next to him, looking relieved that he was alright. He had a few cuts, bruises and scratches. Nothing serious. Remus had a broken leg, something had happened just minutes ago, and Sirius had a deep cut on his shoulder. Fred had a gash in his thigh and George looked to be in the same condition as Harry. Everyone had some varying degree of injury, but nothing that couldn't be cured by a few first aid spells by Audrey. The worst injury was Remus which was a miracle. They were all filthy from the smoke and ash that had been in the air, but it was nothing a good wash wouldn't fix.

Audrey quickly started attending to everyone, Lily helped as soon as she could, and slowly everyone dispersed to wash and change. As everyone started feeling like themselves again, the atmosphere quickly became festive again as everyone realized that they had taken on a majority of Riddle's Death Eaters and won. They were now facing a force significantly lower than what they had started out against. It made them giddy with happiness. With the promised feast tonight, and presents later, everyone was in a festive mood. Soon, carols were filling the halls and delicious smells from the kitchen permeated the air.


	34. Christmas Surprises

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 33 – Christmas Surprises

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them! This chapter finishes up Christmas. Originally, I had this chapter with the other one (it was shorter) but then I decided I wanted to make a chapter focused on the celebrating aspect and the family that has formed.

I've had people ask me about when Ron and Hermione are coming. Well, it's soon. Like next chapter soon. And you'll find out what they've been up to in the mean time. So until tomorrow!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Once Audrey healed their cuts and scrapes, Harry and Ginny made their way back up to their room. They took off their Phoenix robes and placed them to be washed later. Ginny took the shower first and washed away the grime that coated her body from their most recent mission. When she was done, she dressed in the light blue jeans and light green long sleeve top she had been wearing earlier. Harry washed and dressed in the dark blue jeans and grey turtle neck sweater he had been wearing earlier. They made their way to the Gryffindor Common room where the Potters, and likely the Marauders, would be relaxing until dinner.

About an hour and a half later, a trumpet sounded through the castle. A House Elf appeared next to every couple, group, or individual in the castle as soon as the last note sounded. "Dinner is ready!" The House Elf squeaked before it disappeared with a crack.

To everyone's surprise, it was Sirius who helped Severus into the Great Hall from the hospital wing. He was still tired and a little sore, but he refused to miss this gathering. Audrey wasn't one to deny it either, she was looking forward to it so much herself. Sirius helped Severus take his seat between Lily and Lauren before quickly hurrying to the other side and sitting next to Remus and Audrey. Everyone trooped in and took their seats as well around the empty table.

The Hall was decorated beautifully. There was a one huge Christmas Tree set up where the high table would normally stand. There were eight, smaller (but still big in their own right) others, four on each side of the hall. All were decorated with fairy lights, little magical ornaments, tinsel, glitter, garland, popcorn balls, and two even had snow on their boughs. The candles that floated above them were holiday candles and the windows were even decorated. In the frost on the panes, little scenes of St. Nick and his elves were etched. In one, he was being pulled in his sleigh by the famous reindeer, while another had an image of children sitting on his lap telling him what they wanted for Christmas.

Dobby the House Elf appeared and bowed low to those gathered at the table. "Wes are liking to thank yous for your patience while we cooked the feast tonight. Dobby hopes that yous enjoy it. Happy Christmas!" He squeaked and disappeared with a pop. The table filled with everyone's favorite dishes, making the table groan from the weight of the food it now bore. Everyone dug in with relish, the events from earlier making them all famished. The food was phenomenal and Severus couldn't help but notice that the cooking had vastly improved since the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters had been expelled from Hogwarts. Even Harry thought that the food of Hogwarts had never been as good as this feast. The House Elves had really worked hard at the food to get everything perfect.

The dinner lasted several hours and was filled with good nature jokes and ribbing from everyone at the table. People couldn't help but laugh and wonder how long the Death Eaters would search the village for people that weren't there. There was a somber note as they knew the village would be destroyed, but they comforted themselves with the knowledge that they had done what they could. There was laughter and normal conversation but everyone was excited for the presents later. No one was as excited as Nick though, he was literally vibrating in his seat as he thought about the pile of presents waiting for him.

Everyone was just sitting around the table, talking, and letting their food settle before they headed over to the Ravenclaw common room where they had decided to put the tall decorated Christmas Tree and the presents. Nick finally couldn't take it any longer and was begging his parents to get the other adults up to the tower to start unwrapping presents. When they failed to do his bidding, he began running around the table, tugging on alternate adults to get them to start coming up. Now he had reached Severus and was tugging at his robes.

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev! Are you alright? You didn't look so great before."

"I-, I'm feeling much better now thanks to your mum." Severus replied a little surprised at the boy's title for him.

"Good. Come on, let's get the others upstairs."

"Why?" Severus asked, unable to resist teasing the boy. "There's nothing upstairs for me."

Nick's eyes grew round at the prospect that Severus didn't know what waited for him. "Don't you want to know what you got from everyone else?" Nick asked softly not being able to believe that Severus didn't get any presents.

"Oh I think that I can go without." Severus' lip twitched in a small smile.

"Come on!" Nick moaned. "All those presents! All those toys!" Nick's eyes glassed over in anticipation of the mountain of gifts that awaited him.

Severus chuckled at the boys' palpable excitement and Nick moved on recognizing the fact that Severus wasn't going to be the one that would rise first. "Uncle James!" Nick yelled coming up on his favorite uncle.

"Nick!" James grinned at him and swept the boy into his lap.

"Can we go open presents now please?" Nick asked once he was sitting on his uncle's legs and looking up at him with his best puppy dog expression.

"Hmm…" James pretended to consider it. "Have you eaten your vegetables tonight?"

Nick made a face but nodded. "Even the broccoli."

"And did you make sure your uncle Remus had his helping of chocolate tonight?"

"He had chocolate cake and chocolate ice cream." Nick affirmed shaking his head.

"Hmm… did you make sure your auntie Dora had her favorite drink?"

"She had it." Nick answered nodding vigorously.

"Did you get your uncle Harry to kiss your auntie Ginny yet?" James asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Nick turned and looked at the two who were laughing at something Remus had said. "No."

"You better go do that. We can't open the presents without a kiss from those two." James told his godson conspiratorially.

"Alright." Nick hopped off of James' lap and ran over to Ginny and Harry. He stood there looking at them for a moment before the two caught sight of him.

"What's up Nick?" Ginny asked leaning over to him.

"Youhaveto…" He mumbled into nothingness and his checks started to turn red.

Ginny looked at Harry confused who shrugged in answer and looked at the boy. "What was that Nick?" Harry asked. "Didn't catch that."

"You have to kiss so we can go open presents." Nick answered speaking softly but clearly now.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in surprise and Nick broke the silence by pointing at James who was watching the two expectantly. Harry smirked at Ginny who nodded back.

"Alright." Harry answered and moved in for a kiss with Ginny. They didn't get too heated in front of the kid but it drew a few wolf whistles anyway.

"Now go tell James that he and Lily have to do the same thing too." Ginny directed as Harry went back to his conversation with Remus.

Nick ran back to James with the message. "KISS!" Nick yelled when James pretended to not hear him for the second time in a row. Everyone was now looking at the two with various expressions.

"What are you doing to that poor boy?" Lauren asked as Nick looked pained.

James chuckled but leaned in towards Lily. "Kiss me my love?" He asked sweetly.

Lily looked at him and then at Nick and then back at James. "What are you cooking up?"

"Nothing!" James hurried to answer. Lily arched her eyebrow in disbelief and James hurried to assure her. "Really! I just want to feel your lips against mine as I declare my undying love for you."

"Did you forget to get her a Christmas gift this year?" Sirius teased after a moment where everyone fell silent as they heard what was coming out of James' mouth.

"Hey now!" James protested at his friend. "I would never forget to buy my lovely wife a gift on Christmas."

"Oh just kiss him already Lily!" Audrey called.

"Yeah, I can't stand this mushy stuff coming from his mouth." Remus added grinning.

"Oi!" James protested but was interrupted by Lily giving him a kiss. When she drew back, James had that look of a deer caught in the headlights.

"Thanks Lily, that was getting annoying." Lauren shook her head as she spoke in a mock suffering.

"Can we go open presents now?" Nick whined when James finally looked back to normal.

James looked at the boy thoughtfully before answering. "Hmm, did you thank the House Elves for their most excellent meal?"

"I haven't seen any." Nick protested shaking his head.

"Hmm, well you go run down to the kitchens and make sure that the House Elves know we all loved their cooking. Tell them they surpassed all expectations."

"Ok." Nick affirmed and started running down towards the kitchens. Before he even made it a few steps though, Harry called out to him.

"Nick! Wait up!" Nick spun and looked back at his other favorite uncle. "Give this to Dobby for me please." He levitated a gift over to Nick and dropped it into the boys waiting hands. He hefted the present and found that it was soft and squishy as well as really light.

"What is it?" Nick asked curiously.

"Just some socks." Harry answered smiling softly.

Nick shrugged, thinking that Harry was pulling his leg and turned and headed down to the kitchens. Ginny smiled at Harry as the boy disappeared and conversation started up once more. Lily had informed Severus of what had happened in Godric's Hollow and now he as asking questions so that he would know before he went back to the Dark Lord. He was pleased with the results but also knew that this success for the Phoenixes spelled more pain for the Death Eaters. Going back to the Dark Lord was not something that he looked forward to.

After a few moments, Nick slipped back into the hall and watched the adults talking. No one was making any move to get up so he nodded to his unseen companion. The House Elf nodded and clicked her fingers. They both watched, their eyes big as the chairs disappeared out from under all the adults but Severus and Audrey; Severus because he was still a little frail and Audrey because Nick didn't want to be in trouble from his mother. With shouts of surprise and confusion, the adults all fell to the floor, their chairs completely gone.

As they looked around for the culprits, their eyes went first to the Marauders and then the Twins, who all looked just as surprised and confused as they did. They finally saw Nick standing with the House Elf in the doorway. He was shaking with laughter as he saw the expressions on their faces. The House Elf disappeared with a crack after a slight bow to the adults, leaving Nick alone to face the music.

"Nicholas!" Audrey shouted in surprise mingled with fury. Severus just started laughing as he looked at all his friends on the floor and their expressions. Soon, Sirius and James were laughing too, proud of the boy and his prank.

"Good one Nick!" Sirius called as he stood up. Audrey glared at him for encouraging their son, but Nick stood up straighter at Sirius' words.

"Way to go!" James added grinning.

As the others got up, Nick took on an innocent face and looked at them with big eyes. "Can we go open presents now?" He asked gesturing towards the stairs.

Several people laughed and Sirius nodded at his son, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Sure son, let's go see just how big that pile of yours is."

"You better go quick," Fred said drawing his wand. Nick's eyes grew huge as he saw the wand.

"We might make some of your presents bare our name." George added in a teasing voice.

Nick stared at them in surprise before he turned and raced for the stairs. The Twins gave him a few seconds lead before they took off after him. Everyone followed at slower paces, talking and finishing their conversations.

Harry walked with Severus up to the tower. As they walked, they talked about the meeting that Riddle held. "He's beyond pissed Harry." Severus said as they slowly walked up the stairs.

"I think I got that from the state you were in when you turned up." Harry muttered the image of Severus pale and weak swimming up before him.

"He never expected a handful of people would be responsible for running him out of his home."

"Hogwarts was never his home." Harry's tone was steely and hard.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his younger companion. "Well it was at one time."

Harry had to admit that Severus had a point. Back when Tom Riddle was just Tom Riddle, a first year at one of the most magical places on earth, when he wasn't a murderer, Hogwarts was his home. Now though, there's no way Hogwarts would be his home.

"He is even more upset that a rag tag band are the ones responsible for it."

"Rag tag?" Harry asked only mildly offended.

Severus gave him a withering gaze. "Well there are only thirteen of you."

"Fourteen," Harry corrected him swiftly. "You're the fourteenth."

"Fine, fourteen. But you've only been fighting with thirteen."

"If we're lucky." Harry muttered shaking his head. Usually it was twelve or less because Audrey usually stayed behind. "But yes, you do have a point. So what is his next move?"

"I'm not sure. Now that the Death Eaters failed this mission, he'll probably be too mad to think up a new plan."

"That could work to our advantage." Severus and Harry looked back to see Remus approaching from behind them. He had been walking up the stairs with Dora and Luna behind the two men. "We could get some news out on the Twins' show and spread the word that Riddle was set back yet again."

"The Heirs did a great job today." Harry agreed grinning. "We should probably get a broadcast out in the next couple of days."

"Not tonight." Dora interceded shaking her head. "Everyone will be enjoying their Christmas, us included."

Severus arched his eyebrow and opened his mouth to tell her that now might be the best time but Harry spoke before he did. "You're right of course," Harry winked at her at Severus' surprised expression. He assumed that Harry would want to get the word out sooner rather than later. "We've got to have some fun Sev." Harry told him grinning hugely.

"So Severus, are you looking forward to opening your gifts?" Remus asked a sly smile on his face.

"Should I be Remus?" Severus asked tiredly. "I expect Sirius got me some sort of shampoo or other prank gift."

Harry tried not to laugh, the result being an abrupt snort and some coughing. Dora, on the other hand, had no such inhibitions. "Oh that will be fun." She grinned in anticipation as Remus just shook his head.

"There's nothing like Christmas Surprises," Remus ribbed good naturedly.

"Is that what you're going to tell him when he opens his gift?" Severus asked him sarcastically.

Remus shook his head looking aghast. "Oh no!" He held up his hands in a helpless gesture as he shook his head. "Of course not."

"I thought not." Severus drawled sounding disappointed and resigned.

"I'll leave it to James." Remus said at almost the same time, a wry grin growing on his face. That set Dora and Harry laughing as they imagined the upcoming prank gifts. Shaking his head, Severus increased his pace slightly, leaving the three chuckling and laughing people to catch up.

"Wait up Sev!" Harry choked out and they swiftly caught up with him, still chuckling slightly.

"It wasn't that funny." Severus commented a little miffed.

Harry just shrugged and didn't comment. After their successful day earlier in Godric's Hollow, everyone was in good spirits. It helped that the promise of gifts was ahead of them yet as well.

Soon enough, the group arrived outside the Ravenclaw Common room. Harry knocked on the door, wondering if they would be required to answer a question to get in. The eagle knocker just wished them a "Happy Christmas" before swinging open and admitting them to the tower. The wide, circular room held a large Christmas Tree on the right, between two graceful arching windows. The blue-and-bronze silks hung along the walls, but were intermixed with red green for the holiday. Luna had set the colors to rights after she had moved into the tower. Even though it was dark outside now, Harry knew the view of the surrounding mountains would be breathtaking. Luna had moved the tables and chairs to the opposite side of the common room, placing several large couches and comfy chairs in a u around the tree. Nick was currently running between places putting presents down.

"Severus! You're over here!" Lauren waved to him and pointing at the seat next to her on the loveseat. Harry grinned as Severus ambled over, a respectable pile steadily growing in front of his assigned spot. Harry moved to sit next to Ginny on a couch that also held James and Lily. Closest to them were Audrey and Sirius, both talking and laughing with Lauren and James. Nick would sit on the floor in front of them. Remus and Tonks took a loveseat on the other side of Ginny and by the Twins who were both on the floor as well. They were helping Nick pass out the gifts, looks of glee on their faces as they arranged presents.

Harry glanced towards the tall, white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw once before sitting down and accepting a small and slim gift from Nick. Nick raced back to the tree to find that all the gifts had been distributed. He dashed back to his spot and reached for a gift, eagerness evident on his face.

"Wait! Wait!" Sirius called stopping his son before Nick could rip open the package.

"What?" Nick moaned. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and he was almost there! Sirius' order to stop was pure agony for the excited kid.

"I think we should go one at a time, oldest to youngest." Sirius answered concealing a smile as he looked around the room. "Is that agreeable?"

"That sounds fine to me," Severus was the first to agree. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah, so who's the oldest here then?" James asked looking around the room.

"Well if we were going by looks, I'd say that's Remus." Fred joked.

Grey streaks in his hair and the somewhat haggard look about him, Remus did indeed look older than the others. But he didn't look anywhere as bad as he had in Harry and Ginny's reality. Remus gave the Twins a withering look as several people laughed.

"I say we rip and tear," Ginny offered finally offering some mercy to the excited boy before them.

Everyone looked at each other and then laughed and nodded. Soon the sounds of ripping and tearing filled the room as packages and envelopes were ripped open. Harry and Ginny were surprised at how thin their presents were. For the most part, they had envelopes. There were only a few packages, but they were heavy. Working together, they quickly made their way through the presents. What they got, took their breath away. From Remus and Tonks, they got a framed eight by ten picture of the four of them together. It had been taken during a quiet moment where they had found some time for a game of chess. The game was set between Remus and Harry (who was losing) and near them on the couch were Ginny and Tonks, talking. As they watched the sequence, Remus moved a piece on the board, said something to Harry, drawing the girls' attention, and made Harry look closely at the game. Finally he shrugged and said something that made everyone erupt in laughter.

From Fred and George, they got two presents, much to Harry and Ginny's surprise. Ginny got a picture of just her and Fred, in front of Hogwarts and smiling. They both had an arm wrapped around the other's waist and occasionally waved merrily at the camera. The first signs of winter could be seen behind them. It was framed and big enough for a desk, a perfect picture to remember Fred by. Ginny's eyes started to water as she looked at the picture. The next gift was a picture of Fred and George with Harry and Ginny laughing at the result of the latest prank war. The Marauders and the Twins had always been trying to establish their group as the best pranksters ever. As a result, the wars that happened were quite creative and intuitive. No one was safe from pranks, so Harry and Ginny had teamed up with the Twins on several occasions. This picture was of their recent win, the tally at Marauders 3, Weasleys 4. Harry and Ginny were laughing in the picture as the Twins, smiling proudly, revealed the plastic balls they were holding. Inside, James and Sirius were trapped as hamsters.

James looked over at the picture Harry and Ginny had unwrapped and grinned, remembering that day as well. "Traitors," he shot at them good naturedly before Lily grabbed his attention. Harry and Ginny just laughed at his comment. James and the other Marauders had given them crap for joining the Twins, as they were considered Marauders after that first dinner, but they didn't push too much knowing why they did. Besides, the two didn't partake in the wars often enough to really be considered 'with' the Twins. They had teamed up with the Marauders before too.

Sirius' and Audrey's present was next. Harry and Ginny opened it to see that it too held a picture. Harry and Sirius were wrestling with Nick on the ground of the suite the Blacks' had at Potter Manor. Audrey and Ginny were in the background watching, big smiles on their faces. As they watched, Nick pinned Sirius and Harry helped hold the older man down while Nick set about tickling. Then the two Blacks ganged up on Harry as the two women started laughing.

Lauren gave them a thick album that held snap shots of their life here as Phoenixes. There were shots of everyone in the group doing various things: Harry planning and everyone listening to him raptly, Lily and James dancing in the falling snow outside Potter Manor, Harry and Lily flying with Ginny and James outside on the Potters' lands, Audrey in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, laughing at something, Sirius and Nick playing together, James, Sirius and Remus planning a prank, the Twins planning their own prank, the Twins broadcasting their show, and several other photos. The pictures were of everyone, doing everything. There were serious moments as well as funny moments. Lauren had kept a camera on her at all times and snapped pictures when she saw them, knowing that Harry and Ginny would want to look back on the memories they made here when they went home.

She had also framed two pictures she had taken as well. One was of her with the two young Potters. Lauren and Ginny were laughing, doubled over and clutching each other for support, as Harry wandered into the picture, a beach ball for a head. That had happened after he walked in the way of a prank spell from Sirius intended for George. He had walked around for an hour with the hex before it wore off. The other was of her and Severus. They were sitting near each other, actually smiling at the camera. The fact that Lauren had gotten Severus to smile was a miracle in itself. The two were seated at a table, a game of chess between them. It was something the two did whenever Severus had enough time and always only with Lauren. The rest of the Phoenixes had seen it enough times to know that it was normal. Harry loved it instantly.

Following in the theme of pictures, Severus gave Harry and Ginny a picture of his own as well. Harry and Ginny watched as the scene played out before them. Severus was in the foreground, muttering over a potion. Behind him, Harry and Ginny were sneaking up on him, their wands out and intent to prank on their faces. They point their wands at the cauldron and suddenly it explodes, covering Severus in the stuff. He blinks and turns to see the two laughing at him. Faster than they thought possible, Severus took out his wand and sent a spell at the two of them. They jump in surprise as the stuff that was on Severus a second ago was now all over them, and in double the amount. Severus turns back to his now empty cauldron, a grin on his lips before he starts to chuckle himself. As the sequence ended, Harry and Ginny roared in laughter as they remembered that day and realized how stupid they looked with the gunk on them and the look on their faces as their brilliant prank all wrong.

Minnie and Luna also gave them pictures as well. From Minnie, Harry was posing in his new Phoenix robes with the Heirs behind him. From Luna, she and the Twins had just completed their first broadcast and were laughing as Harry celebrated by kissing Ginny in front of them. Harry and Ginny would have been happy if the gifts had ended there but there was still more. From the Marauders, they got their favorite picture: The moon was full and underneath it was Sirius, James, Harry, and Ginny transformed in their Animagus forms. They surrounded a rather tall and lanky werewolf, Remus. Ginny was only just visible sitting on James' upper antlers. It had been taken the second full moon after they learned how to become Animagi.

The Phoenixes had taken a group photo in front of Hogwarts, what they considered their biggest achievement, unmasked and masked. The Heirs had worked together to make a book that contained all they knew of their families and traditions. The note told Harry that it was for reference when he got back. The Marauders had also given them a handwritten guide to their favorite and most effective pranks and spells. Audrey had also written a guide of practical first aid techniques and a list of must have potions and spells that every healer should have, also for reference when he got back.

The Twins approached them with one more package when Harry and Ginny were almost through their pile. "We got some help from the others, so this is from all of us to you." Fred told them as he handed Ginny the package.

"But it was their idea!" Sirius was quick to point out.

"We just added a few spells here or there." Remus agreed as Ginny opened the box. Inside was a wooden circular table and arranged around it was a small three inch figure representing every member of the Phoenix Flame. All fourteen people were there and all fourteen figures were accurate depictions of their real life counterpart. As Harry and Ginny looked at it breathlessly, George leaned down and tapped the table with his wand once. Immediately, the figures came to life. They rearranged themselves until they were seated next to the people that the real ones were currently sitting next to. They were all currently turned to look at the little figures of Harry and Ginny who were looking happy and blown away.

"They do what we do." George started to explain.

"Show what we are feeling too." Fred added.

"We thought that you could look at this when you go home and see what we are all up too." Sirius added.

"We thought you'd want to know how we were doing and since there's no way we can contact each other…" James started and then shrugged.

"This would be a good way to do it." Lily finished smiling at Harry and Ginny fondly.

"So this will work back home?" Harry asked in a raspy voice. He was close to tears as he watched the figures.

"It should. Provided the spells hold up." Remus answered nodding.

"I'm sure they will." Ginny whispered softly.

"They also do things if you tap them with your wand." Lauren told them excitedly.

Harry and Ginny looked at her eagerly, hoping for her to explain but she laughed and shook her head.

"You've got to figure it out on your own." Severus said cracking a small grin.

"But suffice it to say they represent us perfectly." Luna told them grinning.

"And if someone other than you two activates the figures they get a different response than you would." Minnie added grinning wickedly.

Harry and Ginny started laughing and Ginny put it in the box again carefully. "Two taps from your wand makes it go to sleep." George told them before retreating.

Harry picked up the last few gifts and saw that they were from James and Lily. The two elder Potters gave Harry and Ginny two pictures. One was an eight by ten, framed in a large wooden frame, of the four of them posing together. It was outside their cottage in Godric's Hollow and had been taken only a few days after the two had arrived here. The other was small enough to fit in the album Lauren had given them and it showed the same shot, but it was their goofy shot. James gave Lily moose antlers, Harry and Ginny were laughing, and Lily was sending a stinging curse at James. Lily had also knitted a scarf, hat, and gloves for Ginny and a scarf, hat, gloves, and sweater for Harry. They were in their favorite colors and warm, something to be worn on a cold winter day. Harry wrapped the scarf around his neck almost immediately, his eyes a little watery as he did so. They also gave the two a special bag. It was red with swirling patterns of darker red on it.

"It's special. You can put everything in there that you need and it'll never get full." James explained.

"Never?" Ginny asked doubtfully.

James grinned at her. "Well it will eventually but it'd take a long time. Plus, you can empty it with just a word."

"Really?" Harry asked examining the bag curiously.

"Yep. For example, if you got money or something that you want kept safe, you could put it in there and then close it and tap it once with your wand while saying Gringotts vault and it would be sent there immediately." Lily's eyes were watery as she took in Harry wearing the scarf she had knitted.

"Cool!" Ginny declared examining the bag closely.

"Wow," Harry whistled as he eyed the bag with appreciation. "Thank you."

"No problem," James answered waving his gratitude off. "You guys needed some way to get all this stuff home."

"No kidding." Harry muttered looking at the pile of pictures and things around him. He was touched that they would all go to so much trouble to getting him and Ginny all this. He smiled as he looked at the table with all the Phoenixes arrayed around it. They were all grinning and talking with each other, doing exactly what their real life counterparts were doing.

Across the room, Severus was admiring the vial he got from Harry and Ginny. At first glance, it looked just like any other old potions vial. Crystal and solid, something that would not break easily. But he knew that the two would not give him a regular vial so he had examined it closely and saw that there were spells on it.

"It fills with any potion you dictate as long as you have that potion in your stores." Ginny told him as she put the picture he had given them on the floor by their other opened gifts.

Severus looked at her and then the vial in surprise. "Indeed?" His voice was soft but he was amazed.

"They worked on that for a long time for you." Lauren told him leaning over.

"How would you know?" Severus asked not unkindly but genuinely interested.

Lauren smiled at him. "Unlike you, I do live here with them."

"Ah, point taken." Severus grinned and tried out the vial. "Calming Draught." Almost immediately the potion filled the vial and Severus was impressed. "They did this themselves?"

"Minnie, Luna, and Lily helped them figure out the proper way to put the spells on, but yes, they did it themselves. That potions vial is one of a kind." Lauren told him. "They put the obvious spells on it to get it to do that, but they also added a non breaking charm to the vial in case it slips and a notice me not charm on it that is activated when people who mean you hostile intent are around."

"That's… impressive." Severus muttered as he realized how much work the two must have put on the vial. As he thought about it, he felt a little bad. After all, all he had given them was a picture. Lauren seemed to read his thoughts because her hand went to his shoulder.

"You have given them memories of you and another chance to get to know you."

"It's not the same… it's not enough." Severus objected.

"It's enough for them," Lauren pointed out. Severus had to admit that she was right. Just by looking at them, you could tell that the pictures were better gifts than anything else they could have gotten. Even as they were presented with the table and figurines, they kept going back to the framed pictures and the picture album, smiles stretching across their faces as they looked at the pictures and remembered the days. There was another half filled album that Lauren had given them and it was obvious what it was for. There would still be plenty of time for more memories before they left and Lauren would take the pictures and fill that last album (and maybe another) for them before they went home.

Everyone got great presents from the others. The Twins got a book similar to Harry from the Marauders that had their most effective pranks in it. James and Lily got chocolates from their friends and a framed photo of them and Harry and Ginny from the younger Potters. Severus gave the women potions you added to baths to make it relaxing and refreshing. It would also ease any muscle pain or stress. He gave Sirius, a dog collar and leash, something James and Remus laughed particularly hard about and the other men chocolate. Lily and Severus got some books but Severus also got a special extra strength shampoo from Sirius. The prank gifts made everyone laugh as the two men received their gifts in good humor. Minnie and Luna got a new wand holster and books on transfiguration and charms, respectively, as it was their favorite subjects. Nick got toys and candy from everybody. He was soon immersed in his toys as the adults divided up to play wizard's chess (on Sirius' new board) or cards or to just sit and talk.

Eventually they all left back to their rooms to go to bed, their arms laden with their presents. Harry and Ginny lovingly put their presents in the bag and carried it back to their room, Harry noticing that the bag was feather light. As they went to bed, Harry reflected that it had been one of the best Christmases ever. They enjoyed a fabulous meal, made by grateful House Elves, with their friends and family. They dealt a significant blow to Riddle and the Death Eaters and now had the upper hand on them. After the Founder's involvement, they got their seamless team back and everyone was getting along. All in all, it was a good day and Harry knew that they were almost to the end.


	35. Harry Hunting

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 34 – Harry Hunting

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:** So this chapter takes place back in the 'real' reality. It's the reality we read about in Jo's books, the reality that Harry and Ginny were pulled from. This chapter spans from the time that Harry and Ginny left to where the last chapter left off at, and it's from Hermione's and Ron's point of view. They haven't exactly been sitting on their hands this whole time! I know quite a few of you have been wondering what has been happening with them so hopefully this answers all your questions! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Hermione stood in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, her wand making ticking movements against her chin as she stood thinking. Ron was behind her and Kingsley was sitting at the table watching as well. It had been three days, two nights, since Harry and Ginny disappeared. They were sure that where ever they were, the two needed their help to get back, otherwise Harry would have brought them back already.

"I don't understand how someone could have gotten him out of the house." Kingsley stated. He knew that the Harry's wards were some of the best operating in the magical world. Everything that Harry had been through during the war had made him somewhat paranoid – and wisely as it turned out. His wards rivaled the Ministry's, with Harry's being better.

"What I don't understand is how the point me spell isn't working." Hermione wondered out loud.

"Point me Harry James Potter." Ron said laying his wand flat on his palm. The wand just kept spinning in his hand in a circle. "What does that mean?"

"Either that his signal is being masked and so the wand can't get a lock on him or he's not on the planet anymore." Hermione answered.

"Well if he isn't on the planet, where'd he go?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. She was clearly upset that she hadn't figured it out by now.

"Maybe aliens got him." Ron sighed sitting down. It was his attempt at a joke to try to relieve the tension in the room.

"Or maybe he was transported to an alternate dimension." Kingsley added chuckling. It was something he had heard a Muggle joke about once when he was undercover. Ron chuckled and then looked at Hermione when she made a little squeak.

"Hermione?" Ron asked confused. "What is it?"

Kingsley looked up to find Hermione staring at him with her mouth open in surprise.

"That's it!" She yelled. She weaved a complicated pattern in the air with her wand and the area in front of her glowed purple.

"What just happened?" Kingsley asked clearly sensing that some kind of break through just happened.

"Harry wasn't sucked into an alternate dimension; he was sucked into an alternate reality!"

"Alternate reality?" Ron asked completely confused.

"Yes! Oh Merlin, Kingsley, you're brilliant!" Hermione gushed and then her face fell.

"What now?" Kingsley asked, a headache growing from the younger witch's mood changes.

"I have no idea which one he was taken into."

"Well I'm sure you'll find it. There can't be that many."

"Ron, there are an infinite number of alternate realities. Harry could be in any one of them."

"You can do it, you're Hermione." Ron said trying to get her to cheer up.

Hermione just shook her head and sank into a seat. "You still don't get it. Every reality is different. We have to make sure that we have the right one that our Harry was sucked into. Each one might have a Harry. There might even be one of us running around."

"So there are more of me running around somewhere?" Ron asked confused.

"Yes. There are more of everyone. In some realities, Voldemort might be in charge. In some, there might be no such thing as magic, in some I or you might not exist-"

"Alright, alright." Ron interrupted, his head aching from trying to understand. "So why can't we just contact each one and ask our other selves to look for a Harry that doesn't belong there?"

"Because there are more realities than we could ever hope to contact!" Hermione sounded distressed and the men couldn't blame her.

"So what do we do now?" Kingsley asked Hermione.

She took a moment to pull herself together and figure that out. "We need to try and trace his magical signal to the correct reality." Hermione answered sounding determined.

"How long will that take?" Kingsley asked.

Hermione just looked at him and shook her head. It was clear, the other two still didn't understand. "It could take forever." She answered putting her head in her hands.

The two looked at her and then at each other.

"I think we'll need a few more, trusted, wizards." Ron finally said.

"And a cover story for Harry and Ginny." Kingsley answered. "The public will notice eventually that they have just disappeared."

"We need to get started immediately if we have a chance in finding him before we turn one hundred." Hermione said pushing up her sleeves and starting to weave a complicated spell.

Kingsley nodded and stood up. "I'll send some Unspeakables over. They'll be able to help and keep quiet. I'll also start spinning a cover story. Keep me apprised. Good luck." He added and swept toward the fireplace to head back to the Ministry.

Ron joined Hermione, silently praying for a little bit of luck.

~RP~

Three days later had the old home swarming with activity – but you wouldn't know it by looking at the outside. Everything was happening inside the home. Hermione and a team of three Unspeakables were constantly working to try to figure out which alternate reality Harry had been taken too. At first, just trying to discover the spell that would tell them how to get into the alternate reality was nearly impossible. Finally a break came when one of the unspeakable discovered the spell needed to transport one from one reality to another. Hermione and Ron were shocked to discover that it was very dark spell, requiring the use of blood to complete the ritual.

"So you're telling me that whoever took Harry and Ginny is a dark wizard?" Ron asked, his mind starting to run wild.

The Unspeakable shrugged. "It could be. Or it could be a group of good people desperate for a hero. Just because the spell is dark doesn't necessarily mean that the person using it is dark."

"I don't think this is necessarily the time or the place for a philosophical debate." Hermione shot towards the Unspeakable and Ron who were talking together. Hermione had her nose in the book and was absorbing the spell with an intensity that Ron had never seen before. And that was saying something with all the times he had seen her with a book.

"But Hermione, this is important. We need to know who might have Harry and my sister!" Ron protested.

Hermione's eyes flashed. "We aren't there yet. And unless you're willing to use the spell yourself, we have to invent a whole new one!" She had stood up by the end of her speech and stomped off to the kitchen to try another spell.

"What do you think Terry?" Ron asked looking over at Terry Boot, the head Unspeakable and the one who had discovered the spell.

"You're both right. Right now our focus should be for us to find which reality Harry and Ginny are in. But we do also need to keep in mind that the person who brought Harry and Ginny to their reality could have darker intentions."

~RP~

Ron was sitting with Kingsley in the living room. They were talking about the latest news story about Harry and Ginny. Rumors were running rampant throughout the magical community. Everything from Harry and Ginny being kidnapped to the two Potters deserting the magical world altogether were some of the more tame rumors. One newspaper even claimed that Ginny had been kidnapped and Harry was on some mission to save her.

"Ginny is an international Quidditch star and Harry is a famous figure. There's no way we could hide this forever."

Ron shot Kingsley a look of exhaustion. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This sucks Kingsley. I can't believe that I have to come up with a cover story for my sister and best friend. Can't we just keep it simple? An undercover mission perhaps?"

"If only Harry was missing, we could possibly say that he was on some undercover mission or something. But with Ginny missing too, we need something more believable."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of whooping coming from the kitchen. They looked at each other in confusion before standing up and starting for the kitchen. They were met in the doorway by the Unspeakables and Hermione. Everyone had a look of triumph on their faces but Hermione looked contemplative.

"What's happened?" Kingsley asked immediately.

"We've found the right one!" Terry told them happily.

"That's great! So where is Harry and Ginny?"

"Well," Terry's face fell a little. "We're not sure."

"But I thought you said this was the right one?" Ron asked in surprise.

"It is." Hermione confirmed sitting down on the couch. "We traced his magical signature."

"Great, so let's go get him." Ron said getting excited.

"I agree. When can we send a team through?"

"We can't." Hermione answered. Everyone's eyes turned to her in surprise.

"What?"

"We can't send a team. As of right now we can't even get there. Or get back."

"Now, Hermione, we can't say that for sure." Terry started to rebuke.

"_You_ can't say that for sure, but I can." She argued, her eyes flashing.

"Wait, Hermione, tell me your concerns." Kingsley interrupted the argument before it could start.

"Harry and Ginny were pulled into the alternate reality by a blood ritual. That's strong magic. We have only identified the correct reality. Great." She shrugged and leaned back into the chair she had sat in. "To get them back, they have to either be standing in the exact same spot that they landed in or we have to go get them. To go get them we have to either figure out a whole new spell or we use dark magic to get to them. And then we have to make sure we have a way to get home once we find them." Hermione paused and put her head in her hands.

"Don't give up Hermione. We'll figure it out." Kingsley said bracingly.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes flashing and her face a determined and affronted mask. "I will never give up. But don't expect this to happen overnight. We have a lot of work to do yet." She stood up and walked off. Ron sent a half apologetic and half exasperated look at the Minister before following.

"Right, well on that note, I think we should all get some sleep and reconvene later. Good job on the progress you made today." Kingsley said standing and seeing himself out. The Unspeakables followed suit soon after him, leaving Ron and Hermione in the house alone. They had taken to living there so that Hermione didn't have to go far.

~RP~

Ron looked up from the spell book in his lap. He had reread the spell that apparently was responsible for taking Harry and his sister and he had a few questions.

"Hermione?" Ron asked looking at his wife.

"What Ron?" She asked not even looking up from her spell book.

"This ritual is to essentially rip someone from one reality and bring them here right?"

She looked up at his words and glanced at the book he was reading to confirm what he was talking about. She nodded and made an affirmative noise.

"So I don't understand why we can't just use the spell to rip our Harry back to us." Ron said. He caught the look on her face and hastened to add to his thought before she jumped down his throat. "Just pretend I'm the devil's advocate here."

"One, because it is a very dark spell and I would strongly protest to any of us using it and two because our Harry would have to be standing in the right spot at the right moment." She snapped, her eyes flashing. She wasn't happy with this hypothetical question.

"Rephrase that in a way I can understand please." Ron asked closing the book and looking at her.

"It's a dark spell-."

"Not that part. I get it's a dark spell. But the right spot at the right moment part," Ron interrupted waving his hand to get her to jump past the whole dark magic issue.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and started to explain. "I could draw that diagram on the floor, spill someone's blood, and I could say the incantation and hope for Harry and Ginny to come back to us. But the ritual will only work if the subject is standing near where I am performing the ritual. And it can only transport one person at a time. At least, you can only summon one person at a time. Ginny jumped in after Harry so she was along for the ride." Hermione explained.

"So if we were to do this right now, they might not come through because they could be in a different room?" Ron asked.

"Not necessarily. We were in the kitchen. Whoever summoned Harry could have been in the living room or any other room of the house. But yes, Harry and Ginny would have to be in Grimuald Place."

"Wait, so you're saying that it was pure luck that they managed to take Harry in the first place?" Terry asked looking up from his notebook. He had been scribbling trying to create a spell that would do what they needed.

"Essentially," Hermione shrugged and then nodded, "yes."

"That's great. Just bloody great. We lost the Savior of the Wizarding World because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, literally." Terry said dropping his pencil and running his hands through his hair.

"So since we can't know where Harry physically is, why don't we just go get him?" Ron asked looking at the two. They looked at him in astonishment and silence. Ron misinterpreted their silence and continued, trying to make a case for himself. "I mean, since we can't be sure if he'll be in the correct place at the correct time again and also since none of us really want to do this dark ritual. So can't we find a spell that will let us transport ourselves to the reality of our choice and then come back again after we find them?"

"That might just work." Terry said after a moment and turned his notebook to a fresh page. He began scribbling like mad and Hermione moved to stand over his shoulder, adding helpful suggestions. Ron was left wondering what he had said to make them so fevered.

~RP~

Hermione and Ron were gathered with the other Weasleys. Christmas was upon them and the two were making an effort to be with the family. But it was obvious to just about everyone that they were worried about something. Finally, just after dinner but before the presents, Molly confronted her son and daughter in law.

"Ronald, Hermione, I need to speak to you a moment," Molly called as the others disappeared into the living room.

The two young Weasleys turned and looked at the Weasley Matriarch. Their faces showed signs of unease, they knew they were about to be interrogated.

"What is up with you two?"

"Nothing mum," Ron tried to pass it off.

"Don't tell me it's nothing Ronald," Molly said in concern. "We both know something is bugging the two of you. Is it Harry?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at that she didn't say anything. If anything she probably grew more tightlipped. Ron, on the other hand, allowed a quick bob of his head. "We are worried about him Mum," he tried to explain.

"Oh he's fine. Harry can take care of himself. And Ginny is a strong girl."

"They were pulled into an unknown situation where who knows what has been happening to them!" Hermione snarled as she set her drink down on the table with a thunk.

"Hermione!" Ron scolded as Molly looked at her with surprise.

"We should be looking for them Ronald! Not here drinking and opening presents." Hermione turned to him and started their old argument again.

"And what if Harry and Ginny are sitting around opening their own presents right now?" Ron asked her bringing up his point again. "What if they are having the time of their lives?"

"And what if they're not?" Hermione shrieked. "What if they're being tortured or something worse?"

The two were standing toe to toe and yelling at each other, completely oblivious to the noise they were making. Bill and George had come in to see what was going on, having heard the raised voices and saw that Ron and Hermione were at each other's throats and that Molly was watching horrified. She had never seen them actually argue like this though she had heard the stories. But everyone stopped in surprise when they had heard Hermione suggest Harry was being tortured. Molly, Arthur, and Bill knew the truth about what happened to the two, but the other Weasleys were under the impression that Harry and Ginny were touring the world on a much needed vacation. Molly's eyes zeroed in on Teddy who had snuck through George's and Bill's legs. He was looking up at his aunt and uncle with big eyes and a pale white face.

"Harry is hurt?" Teddy asked softly.

Ron and Hermione stopped their arguing at that. They turned to look at the boy standing near them, his eyes big and his face pale. He wasn't old enough to remember the war, but he was old enough to remember what everyone was like after wards. No one had ever completely recovered and started to feel like normal until the first two years had gone by.

"No, no! He's on a vacation little guy. But he'll be back soon. He wouldn't want to miss spending any more time with you." Ron hurried to assure him as he knelt before him.

"But why didn't he come home now?" Teddy asked him as if the fact that Harry wasn't here was a personal slight against him.

"He couldn't be," Ron tried to explain. "But he sent you gifts. Did you see them under the tree?" Teddy nodded his head that he had. "He wants you to open them and then when he comes home, you and he can play with them together ok?"

Teddy nodded at that, happy to know that Harry was coming back. The toys and his promise to play with them made him believe it. Teddy went back into the living room, intending to open his presents from Harry. Ron stood back up and met George's and Bill's eyes. They knew that something wasn't right here. And they were determined to get to the bottom of it before any more fights could disrupt their holiday.

"So where is Harry, really?" Bill asked right away.

"He's on vacation," Molly tried to answer. "He and Ginny have been sending us pictures and letters weekly."

"So where are they?" George asked moving to look at a stack of letters on the table. "These are from all of us but there is nothing from Harry or Ginny here."

Molly was quiet for a second as she thought of something to cover it but it was Hermione who spoke. "He's not actually here."

"Yeah we can see that," Bill said folding his arms and nodding.

"Harry's not exactly a bloke that you can miss," George added.

"No, I mean he's not here. At all," Hermione answered. "He's been taken into a different reality and we've been looking for him since then. The whole vacation around the world thing is a cover cooked up by Kingsley and Ron."

The two looked at them in surprise and then disbelief.

"That's the worst prank I've ever heard," George said shaking his head. "Really, where are they?"

"We're telling you the truth actually." Ron said after looking at his wife. Hermione wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Not that he was happy keeping his family out of it but still.

At the serious looks on their faces, Bill and George looked at them in surprise. They looked at each other and then back at Ron and Hermione. "An alternate reality?" Bill asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm bloody sure!" Hermione hissed at him.

"Whoa!" George said putting his hands up like he surrendered. Hermione got the message though and consciously reigned in her temper. "It's just a bit…" he searched for the right word.

"Unbelievable," Bill supplied nodding. "I know you three get into some seriously funky adventures, but this is rather weird."

"Even for your standards," George added.

"Well it's true." Hermione huffed.

Molly just nodded behind them, telling the boys that it really was true. "So what are you doing about it?" Bill asked Hermione.

"We are going to go after him but first we have to discover a spell that will let us and then figure out a way to get back once we find him."

"Well it shouldn't be that hard. You'll just have to look for a scrawny git running around," George joked.

"You don't get it!" Hermione huffed. "There are infinite numbers of realities. In just about every reality, there's another one of you running around. There's another one of me running around. And no two are the exact same. In a different reality, you could be like Percy! We should be working on that spell!" Hermione shouted the last part at Ron who sighed.

"Would that make you more happy than this?" Ron asked. "Would you rather be working on that instead of here with family?"

Hermione looked at her husband for a second. She could see that he was serious. If she wanted, he'd leave his family on Christmas so that she could keep working on the spell. She and Terry were so close to making it work. She knew that she just needed a little bit more time on it.

"It's what Harry would do." She told him softly.

Ron knew she was right. He knew that his best mate would definitely not stop looking for them if something like this was to happen. He sighed and then turned and hugged his mother. "I'm sorry mum, but it seems something has come up. Tell the others Happy Christmas for us and we'll see them soon."

Molly smiled at her son and daughter in law. She didn't want them to go, she wanted them to stay with their family, but she recognized that another member of their family wasn't here and these two were trying to fix that. She just nodded and squeezed him tightly in understanding.

"Go ahead you two. We'll cover for you." Bill and George told them nodding as they hugged Hermione and slapped Ron's back. "Go find Harry."

~RP~

A few weeks later, Hermione, Ron, and Terry Boot stood in front of Kingsley with smiles on their faces. They had finally gotten a break in their work. Hermione and Terry had put their heads together to try to figure out a spell that would transport someone from one reality to another instead of ripping a person from one and bringing them to the other. With the different intention in mind, it didn't need to be a dark spell, something that Hermione was more than happy with. It had been no secret that she had not wanted to do the dark ritual. It had taken some time, but they finally figured out what they needed. Then they figured out a way to get back – a modified portkey that would be activated with a password and held enough power to get four people back home. And with the solution, Hermione had relaxed some.

"So you solved it?" Kingsley asked looking from one beaming face to another.

"Yes." Terry answered nodding.

"We found the right reality." Ron started.

"We discovered a spell that will let us go after Harry and Ginny." Hermione added.

"Once we realized that the ritual we had been looking at was not the right direction we wanted to go in." Terry continued.

"Then we all worked together to make this portkey." Ron held up the necklace that was the portkey.

"Which will transport up to four people back here, home," Hermione finished proudly.

"So when can someone go?" Kingsley asked.

"As soon as possible." Hermione answered confidently.

"Good. I'll let the Aurors know and they'll probably head out tomorrow." Kingsley said making to get up.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked in surprise. "What are you talking about, Aurors?"

"Yes, Aurors. They are the best capable to handle this situation I think. I seem to remember you all saying that the ritual that pulled Harry and Ginny into this problem was a dark spell. Whoever is responsible could be a dark lord. For all we know, it could be Voldemort again."

Ron shivered, not at the name but at the thought of Harry going up against another Voldemort. Once was enough for him thank you very much.

"And it could be Dumbledore." Hermione countered. "We don't know anything for sure."

"You're right, which is why the Aurors will go. They are trained to adapt to any situation and they will bring Harry and Ginny home, or die trying." Kingsley argued.

"Alright, say it is Voldemort that is responsible for taking Harry and Ginny. First, why?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"Why would Voldemort transport one of the only people who was prophesized to kill him to his reality? What's the point?"

"Perhaps he gets off on killing Harry and he wants to try to take over our reality next?" Kingsley suggested.

"Unlikely." Hermione snorted.

"Harry would be the last person he'd want to transport there." Terry added agreeing with Hermione and Ron.

"Fine, what do you propose?" Kingsley asked looking at Ron and Hermione.

"_We_ are going. We're Harry's best friends and family. We know him better than anyone. We are used to the weird things that happen to him. We've been on every adventure with him since we turned eleven." Ron started his argument.

"And you want to go on this adventure with him too? Selfish."

"You're missing the point." Hermione argued. "Like Ron said, we know him better than anyone. Even if there is another Hermione and Ron where Harry is, we could answer every question Harry could ever pose to us. He'll believe us, not a couple of unknown Aurors who claim that they are there to save him."

Kingsley considered the two before him for a moment before nodding. "Fine. You two can go. But you are taking two Aurors with you."

"Not happening." Terry was the one to start the argument this time.

Kingsley looked at him in surprise and raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? And you want to tell me why not?"

"Well several reasons." Terry answered waving his hand at Ron and Hermione who looked ready to retaliate themselves. "Ginny is his sister and her best friend and Harry is a brother to them both. Therefore, they'll fight like no one else to get to them. Second, because they fought in the war against Voldemort and helped Harry win. They obviously survived, so I think they can take care of themselves. And lastly, well, the portkey will only have enough power for four people."

Kingsley glared at them all before him before giving in. "Fine, you two will go. When are you planning on leaving?"

"First thing after dinner." Ron answered grinning. "Never know when we might get a chance at a meal again." He got slugged in the shoulder by Hermione for his reference to their meals on the run.

~RP~

"Ready?" Hermione asked looking at Ron.

Ron swallowed and nodded. "Ready. You sure this is going to work?"

"Pretty sure. We'll come out in Grimuald Place on their side. If everything goes right, it should look exactly the same."

"Great." Ron breathed as Hermione started the incantation. When the portal was active, she nodded to Kingsley.

"Good luck you two. Happy Harry Hunting!" He called after them.

Both Ron and Hermione turned and glared at him for that comment. Terry and Kingsley were chuckling slightly though. "Come home soon," Kingsley told them with a small smile. It was serious after all, but they needed to remember not to get too uptight otherwise they wouldn't be as effective.

"We intend to." Hermione answered with a grim look on her face. She reached over to Ron and grabbed his hand. They squared their shoulders and then together they stepped through the portal. It was curious sensation. Hermione felt as if her body had been elongated and then stretched, much like an accordion. She tumbled out of the portal and landed in a heap. Ron was right beside her. Ron helped her stand up and together they looked around. They were in Grimuald Place and it looked exactly the same as the one they had left. Except, Terry and Kingsley were nowhere in sight.

"If you hadn't told me what to expect," Ron said in a partially amused voice, "I'd be wondering if it worked."

"Very funny." Hermione hissed at him, her nerves and stress getting to her. "Now concentrate, we need to find Harry and Ginny."

"Take a breath Hermione. He has been here five months and he can wait a couple more hours while we try to find him." Ron said trying to sound soothing. Hermione just glared at him and Ron threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Do the spell."

Hermione took out her wand still glowering at Ron and the used the point me spell. "Point Me Harry Potter." Her wand spun in her hand and then settled in a northwest direction with a green glowing tip. Hermione sighed and put her wand away.

"So what does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means that Harry is not in this building and is somewhere northwest of us."

"Great so now we have to search this reality for Harry? This is going to be fun."

"Do you have a better idea?" Hermione snapped. "Do you think we should give up and go home?"

"I didn't say that Hermione!" Ron protested, trying to head off the argument for once.

"Well good now come on." Hermione led the way toward the door. Her hand was on the doorknob when Ron suddenly had a thought.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"We can't just go out there. We don't know what the state of this world is or what we could be walking into."

"Ronald! How bad could it be?" Hermione snorted in dismissal. "Plus Harry and Ginny are out there. We need to save them."

"Alright, just…, just remember to be careful alright?" Ron pleaded.

"Of course," Hermione huffed and lead the way out of the familiar house.

They looked at the area around them and Ron raised his eyebrows. "So where first?"

"Let's try the magical world first. We'll look normal using magic there after all."

"Let's hope there is a Diagion Alley here." Ron muttered remembering what she had told him about realities and the potential differences.

"Don't be thick Ronald, of course there is." Hermione's tone was assured but there was a slight waver in her voice. They made it all of three steps when she stopped and turned to Ron, her eyes wide. "Oh my God you could be right! What if there isn't a magical community here?"

"Calm down Hermione!" Ron said putting his hands on her shoulders. "I-I was just kidding!"

"But you could be right! We don't know anything about this world. We don't know if there is magic or where Harry and Ginny could possibly be! Oh how could we have rushed into this blind?" She wailed. "We should have planned better!"

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron got her attention. "Answer me this: was there any way possible we could have gotten any information about this reality from ours?"

Hermione shook her head no and Ron continued.

"And do we have any reason to doubt there is magic here?"

Hermione shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but Ron continued cutting her off.

"And this is the right reality that Harry and Ginny were pulled into right?"

"Yes."

"So that's where we start. We find Harry and Ginny." Ron said soothingly.

Hermione took a deep breath and then nodded. "You're right. Come on let's go to the Leaky Cauldron. We can check there first."

"Sounds like a plan," Ron agreed. The two apparated to the alley near the Leaky Cauldron. Ron held the door open for his wife and she walked in first. The Leaky Cauldron was different, that was the first thing that he noticed when they entered. Instead of the cheery place like Ron remembered, it was drab and dark. The bar was nearly deserted except a few warlocks having a muttered conversation in the far corner, their drinks untouched on the table. Closer to the table was another group of men who were obviously drunk judging from the noise they were making. Tom was behind the bar as always but he seemed to be even more hunched over than usual. His demeanor was that of a man who was trying to be unnoticed. At least, as unnoticed as a bartender could get.

"Why am I getting a bad feeling about this place?" Hermione whispered.

Ron knew exactly what she meant. "Come on, let's get to the alley." He whispered back to her. He led her through the pub to the entrance of the magical world but noticed quite a few curious looks from the patrons as they walked. Once they were outside and standing before the entrance to the alley, Ron tapped the correct brick. The archway appeared and together they entered the alley. The crooked, cobbled street was altered from how they remembered seeing it a few days ago and resembled something they remembered from a long time ago. Many of the shops were boarded up and several establishments seemed to be dedicated to the Dark Arts. The alley seemed to be pretty empty, even though it was the normal shopping time.

Ron took in the sight of the alley and turned and to Hermione. "I think we should be careful. Something about this place makes me reminded of..."

"Of Voldemort," Hermione finished nodding. They continued down the street cautiously and suddenly several people appeared in a circle around where they had been a few moments ago. Ron pulled Hermione into a doorway to hide from them, his instincts telling him to hide.

"They can't have gotten far. Search the whole alley. Turn it upside down if you have to!" One of the men ordered, the leader probably Ron guessed.

"Why do we care again?" A younger looking man asked.

"Because whoever it was said our King's name! You know the Taboo hasn't been triggered in years." The first man explained angrily.

"It's probably some dumb kids playing around Carrow." A different man said. It was someone that sent shivers up Hermione's spine. She recognized that voice... It belonged to Dolohov.

"Well they'll wish they weren't born when we find them. Everyone split up! Take them alive and we'll bring them to the King. He'll teach them a lesson." Carrow commanded.

Ron and Hermione hunkered down in the shadows, trying to remain unseen. The Death Eaters ran by without seeing them. "Carrow?" Ron whispered in surprise.

"That was Dolohov." Hermione whispered sounding mortified.

"King? You don't think?"

"They said Taboo. I said Vol-. I said that name." Hermione whispered back sounding mortified.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. Come on, let's get out of here." Hermione tugged him into the street and tried to apparate. Nothing happened. When she tried, Hermione felt as if the air had turned to a net that kept them inside the ally. There were anti apparition wards up around the alley.

"Shit."

"Come on, back through the pub." Hermione said walking that way.

"No, not a good idea," Ron said grabbing her arm. "They probably have people in there."

"Indeed we do. Who are you two?" A chilling voice sounded right behind them. Slowly, Ron and Hermione turned to see Greyback standing there. He looked exactly the same as in their world, Ron noted. Except something was different. He was wearing what Ron recognized as fully fledged Death Eater's robes. He also held a wand that was directed at Ron and Hermione.

"We saw two teenagers run that way." Ron said pointing vaguely behind them.

"Oh really? And why do you look suspiciously like a Weasley?" Greyback asked looking intently at Ron.

"Because I am." Ron replied incredulously before Hermione could step on his foot. For some reason she could tell that that was the wrong answer.

Indeed Greyback smiled widely at Ron's words. "I thought so. And you, you look suspiciously like the slave girl that escaped during that rebel escapade."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione stuttered as Ron's mind reeled.

_Slave girl? Rebel escapade? What the hell was going on here?_

"We are going to see the king. If you'll hand me your wands?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look and then reached for their own wands. "I don't think so." Ron growled as he pointed his wand at Greyback.

Greyback just smiled, his wide yellow stained teeth standing out against his very red lips. "Oh, and you two are feisty too. Good, this will be fun."

"Just try it." Ron snarled.

"Stupefy!" Hermione cried. The spell missed Greyback by inches. Her eyes widened in surprise. They were so close, she shouldn't have missed. What Hermione didn't realize was that she was so hyper and worked up, her aim was not as well as it could be. She dived as Greyback let lose with his own spells and Ron mimicked her going the other way.

They two jumped up, trapping Greyback between them. Ron allowed a smirk to cross his face and he raised his wand to give it a flourish and take the werewolf down. It was his mistake. His hesitation caused the opening that Greyback's friends were looking for. Suddenly the two were entrapped by ropes that wound around their bodies, tightly binding them.

"Expelliarmus!" Greyback caught their wands with a malicious grin and nodded to the two men who stepped out of the shadows behind Ron and Hermione. Ron recognized them both as Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott. "Flint, take the Weasel and I'll take this pretty thing."

Greyback's fingernails scraped Hermione's scalp as he grabbed a handful of her hair and then they were apparating away. They landed in the yard of a large and imposing house. Ron had never seen it before but it was creepy. He got chills shooting down his spine from the sight. But he also noticed that it was very much in need of work. He didn't get a chance to see, but the village around them was just as creepy as it was completely deserted and falling apart. Ron and Hermione were manhandled inside and through the halls to a large, ornate, yet rotting room. Once they were inside, Ron and Hermione grew more and more uneasy and terrified of what was going to happen next.


	36. Him or US

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 35 – Him Or US

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**Now we're back to the reality we've been reading about so far! Thank you for your reviews so far! I always read them and like hearing your feedback! Hopefully you'll like this chapter as well. I think you might be surprised with this chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Severus heard the alarms go off and was surprised. The Taboo had not been triggered in years. People had learned what happened when you said the name. The consequences were so harsh that even the Order and Dumbledore stopped saying it. Most went back to You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but a few, like Lily and James, started using Riddle. In a way, using that name was the same as using Voldemort, it showed the speaker was not afraid of the name. But on the other hand it was supremely foolish. If the Dark Lord ever caught James and Lily and they used Riddle, they'd suffer a long and slow death. Well, they almost did, Severus corrected himself mentally.

He was currently heading towards the entrance hall where he knew the Snatchers would take whomever they found. Hopefully it was not one of the Phoenixes, that would be devastating. However Severus was sure that wouldn't be the case, they were smart enough not to use the name. He walked into the entrance hall and found there was no one there, however he heard excited voices coming from the room just off the hall. Frowning, for no one was allowed in there unless they were a Death Eater or specifically called by the Dark Lord, Severus entered the room. What he saw inside stopped him in his tracks.

Minnie was bound and in the possession of none other than Greyback, one of the few werewolves the Dark Lord let survive. Severus was floored. How could this happen? How could she have been caught? She was careful and Harry never sent the Heirs out without at least one more person. Severus looked at the other captured person with her and saw that he was tall and had red hair. He was freckly and looked a lot like Fred and George Weasley. Confused, Severus looked back at Minnie and realized this was not Minnie at all. This girl before him had much too long and bushy hair to be Minnie. She was also staring back at Severus like she had seen a ghost. She seemed to be terrified, which definitely told Severus it was not Minnie. While Minnie would also be terrified, she would be putting up a fight, bound or not, against Greyback.

Severus realized that these were none other than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry's friends. Apparently they had found a way into this reality after their friends. And as Severus made that observation, he realized just how much trouble they were in. He had to get them out of the house and the sooner the better. If the Dark Lord discovered who they were, it could lead to the downfall of the Phoenix Flame and then all hope would be lost. Severus realized all this in just a few seconds. He quickly determined there was only one course of action that could work and they definitely would not like it.

Severus pulled an angry mask onto his features and glared at the two friends. They were surprised by the sudden glare but Severus noted they seemed to be used to it. "Thank you Greyback, it would seem you found my missing property."

"Missing property?" Greyback questioned uncertainly. He looked at the two in his possession quickly before looking back at Severus. "What are you talking about Snape? These are the scum who triggered the Taboo."

Severus sighed. Of course they would have. Harry had mentioned to him once that this might be the way they found Ron and Hermione. He wasn't surprised that Harry knew his friends so well, but he was surprised that Severus himself hadn't expected this from the start. "I told you not to say that name!" Severus thundered at them.

For their part, they looked too taken aback to say anything. Greyback, on the other hand, was growing suspicious. "What?"

"I told you Greyback, these are my slaves."

"I wasn't aware you had any."

"They were a recent acquisition." Severus explained tersely as if he wasn't used to explaining himself, which he wasn't.

"Then perhaps you have the ownership papers?"

"They are in my quarters. Now hand them over Greyback." Severus' hand was twitching towards his wand, very slowly and unnoticed as of yet by Flint or Greyback.

"No. They broke the Taboo, the King is supposed to be notified."

"I have already notified him that Taboo has been broken and that you are out searching for the ones that broke it."

"And I found them. Are you going to get the king?"

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because you idiot you didn't catch the right one."

"What are you on about?"

"The Taboo was only broken once. Meaning only one person said it. You have two people in front of you there. So either only one of them said it and you hauled in an extra for fun or you don't have the right one at all. Did you even verify that one of them triggered the Taboo?" Severus drawled in annoyance.

"I-I, they were in the right location."

"Oh and you and Flint responded right as the Taboo was broken and you didn't have a few minutes delay did you?"

"What does that matter?" Greyback snarled.

"They probably already moved on from that spot. These two were probably in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Likely story," Greyback snarled. "You have no idea what you're messing with Snape. This one admitted to being a Weasley and this one," Greyback caressed the side of Hermione's face in a way that made her shiver with fright and Severus had to repress the urge to punch him. "She looks rather a lot like the slave girl that escaped during the rebel escapade at the auction. Perhaps you remember the one I'm talking about? This one was bid on by our King himself."

"I remember that auction Greyback. I also remember the girl in question. You, however, are mistaken. Neither are who you say they are. You seem to have been misled."

"This one," Greyback pulled Ron towards him and caused Hermione to fall to the floor when he pushed her away from him, "did not seem to be lying about his identity."

Severus didn't even answer. It was the opening he was waiting for. Hermione was on the floor, no longer in his direct line of fire and Ron was now between Greyback and Flint, making easy targets of both Death Eaters. Severus' wand was out of his pocket before Greyback had even finished speaking. The werewolf's eyes widened as he realized Severus was about to curse him. "Obliviate! Obliviate!" Severus cried twice. Both Flint and Greyback went glossy eyed as the spell took effect.

Severus pulled Hermione to her feet and pulled Ron towards him. He looked at Greyback and held out his hand. "Thank you for returning my property Greyback. Could you hand me the wands you recovered from them? They stole them from me when they ran away."

"Oh right. Here ya go Snape." Greyback gave Severus their wands which Severus swiftly tucked them into his pocket. Greyback and Flint left the room after Severus gazed coldly at them and then he turned to the two friends. Quickly, Severus cast some spells on both to obscure their identities. When he was done, they were no longer recognizable as Ron and Hermione. The spells wouldn't hold up under close scrutiny but it would do for the trip to his quarters.

He grabbed Ron and Hermione by the arm and dragged them towards his quarters. It was the only safe spot for them at the moment. However, Severus was so occupied with getting them there as fast as he could and not letting them be seen, they realized he was distracted. They both twisted out of his grip at the same time and started running. Unfortunately, they must not have been paying attention very well to which way he was heading because they started going the wrong way. Severus stared after them for a millisecond in shock and then started running after them.

"Stop!" Severus called after them. He pounded after them, silently cursing them for their actions. They continued to run, their hands still bound and presumably under a silencing spell for they had yet to speak. Severus ran after them, his sense of urgency and panic starting to overwhelm him the closer they got to the wing of the home where the Dark Lord resided.

They rounded a corner and what little color Severus had left in his face, drained away. At the end of the hall was His bedroom, but that wasn't the worst of it, He was walking down the hallway, his wand out and pointed at the two idiots. "Wait!" Severus skidded to a halt behind them and quickly inclined his head in a display of submission. At the same time, he kicked the legs out from under Ron and yanked Hermione down as well. "Please my lord, forgive me. These two belong to me. We were playing and it got out of hand. They are new to this manor and do not know what areas to keep out of." Severus quickly explained hoping it would satisfy the Dark Lord.

"Severus, these are yours?" He asked looking uncertainly at Ron and Hermione.

"Yes my lord. I only recently obtained them." Severus answered observing that the Dark Lord's wand was still visible in his hand.

"I did not know you were into that sort of thing." The Dark Lord noted amused as he looked at the ropes around the two.

Severus cast around for a possible explanation but then decided to let the Dark Lord supply the information. "Yes my lord, I- it, I find that it is rather satisfying." He said softly.

"Ah I always thought you would like that sort of thing my friend. But Severus, a male?"

"I-I wanted to experiment my lord." Severus explained knowing that he was probably making Ron and Hermione utterly clueless and uncomfortable.

"And?"

"I-I haven't quite decided yet my lord." Severus answered while grimacing on the inside. He could see that Ron and Hermione were disgusted with the direction of the conversation, but Ron was showing it more than Hermione. Hermione was quaking in terror next to him at the mere sight and sound of the Dark Lord.

"Ah, the foreplay got a bit out of hand did it?" The Dark Lord asked with a smirk on his face.

Severus could only nod and go with it now. "Y-yes my lord."

"Well go back and have fun my friend. But do not allow them out of your quarters from now on. You wouldn't want your fellow Death Eaters the chance to have fun with them."

"No my lord." Severus agreed and started to pull them back down the hallway. They came willingly enough this time.

"Oh and Severus," the Dark Lord called and Severus stopped. "The girl is rather pretty. I may ask you to donate her to me for some time soon. And if you don't like the male, our revel is tomorrow. Perhaps some of our other family will have fun with him if you do not."

The Dark Lord went back into his own chamber leaving Severus feeling disgusted and also filled with a sense of urgency to get them out of there. "Come on." He growled at the two and pulled them back down the hallway towards his quarters. They resisted only a little when they stopped outside his door, but Severus was not going to let a repeat happen. He opened the door and threw the two inside. He quickly closed the door and put up the wards. Most prohibited the act of eavesdropping or dropping in when Severus didn't want company. He added a few others to make sure that no one could open the door without him and no magical means could get through the door when it was closed.

Once the door was sealed, he waved his wand at the two and their appearances turned back to normal, their ropes fell away, and the silencing spell was cancelled. The three looked at each other, calculating and evaluating. Finally Severus decided to start and perhaps they would relax a little. "My name is Severus Snape."

"We know who you are." Ron said a bit harshly. "What the hell is going on here Snape?" He demanded.

Severus sent him his coldest glare in response and then took a deep breath. "How long have you been here?"

"You saw us when we were brought in."

"You misunderstand me. When did you arrive in this reality?" Severus asked.

The two looked at each other in surprise. Severus could tell they were a bit unnerved to realize that he knew they came from an alternate reality. Severus decided to have some fun, after all, they just about got them all killed with their actions a few minutes ago.

"You are Ron and you are Hermione Weasley. You came here after Harry and Ginny Potter because they were pulled into this reality. But you can't have been here very long because you were stupid enough to say the Dark Lord's name which broke the Taboo and sent the Snatchers and Death Eaters out after you. You allowed Greyback of all people to catch you and you tried to run from me when I pretty much confessed I was on your side when I got you from Greyback. I'm surprised Harry got anything done with you two bumbling idiots running around."

"We don't know whose side you're on!" Ron defended. "We saw you here with the other Death Eaters and for all we knew you could be taking us to Vol-."

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME YOU FOOLISH BOY!" Severus roared standing up. Ron cowered under his fierce anger. Severus calmed down some and then decided to pound it into their thick heads he was on their side and was someone to be trusted. "I do not know what you know about this world, but here are the facts. The Dark Lord is a self proclaimed king here. He rules almost the whole magical world with a hard and cruel fist.

"However, there has always been a resistance to him. At first it was led by Dumbledore and then by Crouch. Dumbledore was killed and Crouch was also killed, but not before he pulled your friend Harry and his wife Ginny into our reality. Harry has started his own resistance against the Dark Lord called the Phoenix Flame. It is the only organization that now stands between the Dark Lord and a complete takeover."

"You already said that he controls the whole magical world."

"I said most." Severus countered.

"Why should we believe you?" Ron demanded unconvinced.

Severus rolled his eyes in response. "You don't think that my act of saving you from the Dark Lord twice now is convincing enough?"

"It could be an elaborate trap." It sounded weak, even to Ron.

Severus snorted. "Please."

"Why can't you just get us out of here? You're on our side right? So prove it."

"I can't just march you out that front door. The manor is on a lockdown of sorts. If I try to leave, and have my two slaves come with me, I'll raise a lot of questions."

"So?"

"So, we'll all be dead if we do it that way. We need to do it differently."

"You need to get us out of here!" Ron demanded.

Severus checked the time and then stood up. "I need to go. I am expected at dinner and I cannot miss it. Please do not try to leave this room. It's safer for us all if you don't."

Hermione nodded while Ron just scuffed. "No promises." He said.

"I can tie you to the bed if you prefer." Severus threatened.

Ron looked ready to say something back to him but Hermione stopped him. She shook her head at him and then looked at Severus. "We won't. I swear." It was the first she had spoken since being brought to the manor.

Severus studied her quickly to make sure she was sincere and then nodded curtly. "I'll be back soon." Severus left the room and warded the door again. The whole way to dinner Severus tried to think of a way to get them out of the Manor. Obviously, contacting Harry would be one of the first things he did when they got back. Perhaps he could come up with a way that would be better than anything Severus had thought of. As he got closer to the dining room, he emptied his head of his thoughts and focused on his mental shields. He took a deep breath before entering the room, trying to steady himself so that he could bear to be at the same table as the Dark Lord.

~RP~

Dinner had gone much longer than Severus expected and he was concerned about his two guests in his quarters. He knew they promised they wouldn't try to leave but perhaps they got stir crazy and trashed his quarters. It would be something he'd do if he were locked in a room with very little information. But perhaps they were better behaved than that. They were, after all, Harry's friends. They should be somewhat used to this kind of thing. That was Severus' thought as he reached for his doorknob. He took down the wards quickly and then entered the room. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Before him, were Ron and Hermione, but not the way he left him. Ron was curled into a fetal position on the floor, his hands clutching his head and tears streaming down his face from his eyes that were clenched closed. Hermione was sitting with her back against the wall and her arms hugging her knees. Her eyes were wide open but she was staring unseeing at the room around her. Tears were also running unchecked down her face. They were both screaming, but apparently silencing spells had been put on them so they emitted no sound.

Severus took out his wand and was about to reverse the effects when he heard high pitched laughter behind him. Slowly Severus turned his face full of dread. He knew who that was and he was not happy to see him. Pettigrew stood there, a wide smile on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Severus growled out. He was so mad that sparks shot from his wand.

Pettigrew noticed this with a frown but his eyes were still twinkling with madness. "Oh Severus," Severus noted the use of first name with surprise. "We were having a wonderful chat. You see the King mentioned to me that you got some new toys and I wanted to see them. You really should be careful when you leave your room, any old rat could get in. You're lucky it was just little old me."

Severus closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. That was not good. It meant that Pettigrew was locked in here with Ron and Hermione for as long as he was at dinner. Depending on what time Pettigrew had decided to reveal himself, he could possibly know a lot now. "And rats know better than to stay out of my room. Bad things happen to them."

"Yes well now bad things are going to happen to you Severus. You're a spy. And a spy for someone that is friends with these two, none the less. Tell me, is it embarrassing to be spying for a twenty year old brat? Or does the fact that he's Lily's child change things?"

"You can't be serious Pettigrew." Severus said slowly and softly. "You are foolish if you are going to believe anything these two say."

"Oh really? What are you going to do Severus? Mind wipe me like you did to Greyback and Flint? I doubt you'll get the chance. I have learned quite a bit about you and this mysterious Harry Potter. Both of which I'm sure the King would like to know. I can't believe you've been a spy all this time and we didn't see it. Now that I think about it, it should have been obvious when Lily was threatened."

"But you and no one else believed it. When we were all kicked out of Hogwarts, you thought I was on your side like everyone else. Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do about it Pettigrew? You can't leave this room unless I open the door and the only way that is going to happen is over my dead body." Severus hated Pettigrew with a passion. The rat had been the one who told the Dark Lord where the Potters were. They suspected it to be true, but he couldn't actually tell them one way or the other due to the nature of his spying and the oaths he had taken.

Because of Pettigrew, Lily and James had lost their Harry. Severus had almost lost Lily as well. She couldn't see anything to live for without Harry but between himself, James, Remus, and even Sirius, they got her to see that she had a life that was worth living. However, even though she had healed, Lily had not truly gone back to herself. Not until Harry and Ginny showed up that is. Through this Harry, Lily got to know the son she was robbed of. And through Lily, he got to know the parents he was robbed of. Without knowing it, they healed each other. Severus saw it whenever he managed to slip away for meetings. Lily and James were the fun loving, caring, and ambitious couple they had been, now more than ever.

For his part, Pettigrew was afraid of James and Lily, and even Sirius and Remus to some extent, but he was not afraid of Severus. He thought Severus was on his side, or he had up until a little bit ago. That was his first mistake.

"Severus, you threatening me? You think you and I are going to duel? No, you are going to come with me to the Dark Lord and you are going to spill your guts. Then we'll have the rest of the Death Eaters access to these two," he gestured at Ron and Hermione, "but first I'm sure He'll want to see them."

"You are so naïve Pettigrew. You're not leaving here alive." Severus spat before he started the duel.

Pettigrew was on the defensive from the start. Severus and Pettigrew whirled and ducked, but only Pettigrew was forced to dodge and dive from the spells they cast spells at one another. Pettigrew was so focused on Severus that he didn't notice the spells he had cast on the other two lifted. However, they were too drained to do anything other than watch. Severus' wand was a blur of activity as he cast spells at Pettigrew. Pettigrew quickly realized he was not going to win this. Severus was far too determined and fast to let him go. He did the only option he believed he had left. Pettigrew transformed to his rat Animagus so that he could find a spot to hide.

Severus knew his plan the moment he started the transformation. Pettigrew became the rat and started to run. "OH NO YOU DON'T! REDUCTO!" Severus' spell hit the rat dead center. Severus cringed a little at the mess that was made but he knew it was the only way, not to mention he felt relieved that his secret was still safe and that Pettigrew was dead. He turned to the other two who were watching him with wide eyes. He could see it in their faces, they trusted him now. Severus snorted; it only took the death of Peter Pettigrew for that to happen.

Severus cringed at the alarms that were going off and knew he had to move quickly. There was no time to call Harry or to formulate an elaborate plan. He had to get them out of here now and there was only one way to do that. Severus withdrew their wands from his pocket and held them out to the two. They took them with shaking hands.

"You just killed him." Hermione squeaked in surprise, her eyes gazing at the sight that was Pettigrew.

"It was him or us. And believe me, no one is going to miss the rat." Severus answered casting an extra locking charm at his door. It would only hold for a few moments. He crossed to a shelf where he kept a few emergency potions, hidden from view by spells. At his touch, they fell, revealing the bottles. He quickly selected one, uncorked it and held it out to Hermione.

"Drink. It'll help you." He directed. Hermione nodded and quickly took a few gulps before Severus held out a hand for it. She gave it back and he held it out to Ron who took it after glaring at Severus for a moment. When Ron had taken a few gulps as well, Severus took back the bottle and put it back under the spells. Then he bent down, picking up Pettigrew's wand from the floor, before turning around and tossing it to Ron. "You need to cast a dehabilitating spell at me." Severus ordered.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in surprise and then shook their heads. "No. We are all leaving together. Come on," Ron started to cross for the door and Severus stopped him.

"If I'm not found here than my cover will be blown and my usefulness will be over. For the plan to work, I must stay! You two need to get out of here, now."

"We aren't leaving you." Hermione said echoing Ron.

"We don't have time to argue!" Severus snapped at the idiotic Gryffindors. "Do it!" Severus growled looking at Ron.

Ron shrugged, a slight panicked expression on his face. "I don't know any."

"And you three saved the world in your reality?" Severus tone of voice conveyed his skepticism and his disbelief. "Use diffindo with the thoughts of maiming my leg."

"I can't do that!" Ron objected.

Pounds on Severus' door interrupted anything that Severus was going to say. He looked at Ron. "Do it now or we all die." He hissed. The charms on the door would keep them from being overheard but it felt natural to speak softer now.

Ron had no choice so he did like Severus wanted. He cast the diffindo spell as Severus had directed. The spell did like it was intended and Severus couldn't help but emit a hiss of pain. Ron had done too good a job, Severus' leg was maimed but also broken.

"Here." Severus hissed holding out his portkey necklace Harry had given him. "Take it. It's a portkey."

Hermione's hand closed on Severus and felt the warm metal between her fingers. It was obviously a necklace, and there were spells on it so that only Severus could see it because even though she was holding it, she still couldn't see it. "We need to go outside for a portkey." Hermione pointed out nervously.

Severus just gave her a pointed glare. He had positioned himself next to his bookcase when Ron cast the spell so all he had to do was reach next to him and tilt the correct book, a Sherlock Holmes novel. A secret passageway was revealed as the door was thumped on again. "Go. It'll get you out of the wards."

He took his hand off and the door began to close, giving the two no choice but to dive inside. The door closed just as Severus' door was broken down. Ron had dropped Pettigrew's wand near the blood spatter so it looked convincing. As the Dark Lord was first to enter, Severus could only silently thank his lucky stars that they had gotten out of there.

"Severus? What has happened? Are you alright?" The Dark Lord actually sounded concerned about him Severus noted with some amusement.

"Pettigrew was hiding in my quarters so he could have some fun with my slaves. I discovered him in here after dinner, my slaves were brutally beaten. He tried to kill me when I walked in, I had no choice but to retaliate."

"Your leg, is that because of Peter?" The Dark Lord asked bending down to inspect Severus' leg.

Severus nodded and winced as the Dark Lord's long cold fingers prodded his broken leg. "Yes my lord. He was trying to kill me. I had no choice but to kill him myself."

"And what happened to your slaves?" The Dark Lord asked standing up.

"They were hit by a spell Pettigrew aimed at them. They were transported away, but they were so grievously hurt, I think they're already dead."

"I'm sorry Severus, we'll have to get you some new ones soon. Lucius!" Lucius stepped up and bowed to the Dark Lord.

"My lord?"

"Go and get the healer and have her tend to Severus here."

"Yes my lord." Lucius nodded and left Severus' quarters.

"My lord, what about Pettigrew?" Bella asked from the doorway. She was watching Severus with suspicious eyes.

"What about him?" The Dark Lord asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone was clear what that meant, Peter Pettigrew was no more and Severus would not get into trouble for killing one of their own because he was defending his property. The Dark Lord left and soon everyone was gone. The healer came and went and Severus was glad to know that the Weasley boy had not done any permanent damage to him. He re-established his wards around his door and fell onto his bed, drained from the evening's activities and fervently hoping that nothing else major fell into his lap anytime soon.


	37. Unexpected but Welcome Visitors

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 36 – Unexpected But Welcome Visitors

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews everybody! I read them all and appreciate everyone's input. We're coming closer and closer to the end if you can believe it... Hopefully you'll stick with me to the end!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Ron and Hermione quickly made their way through the tunnel. The secret passage had closed behind them and they couldn't hear anything that was happening on the other side. They could only hope that the plan Snape had come up with worked.

"Do you think we should go back for him?" Hermione whispered as they walked, constantly looking over their shoulders.

"It would be rather pointless don't you think? We could be walking into a bad situation and just make it worse." Ron countered.

"I guess so. I just feel so bad leaving him there."

"You heard him, he was ordering us out."

"Ronald, we should have taken him with us."

"Well maybe he's a spy for the Order here just like he was for our Order. I mean he said so didn't he? Maybe we should trust he knows what he's doing."

"I guess so." Hermione agreed softly. They walked another few feet in silence until suddenly they were outside.

Hermione held up the portkey Snape had given them. "I suppose we should use this."

"What is it? I can't see it."

"There must be concealment charms on it. I can feel it, but I can't see it either." Hermione said looking at the invisible air around her hand.

"Maybe it'll take us to Harry." Ron said looking in that general area as well.

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked looking at him now.

"Well it should at least take us to someone that knows where Harry is." Ron said shrugging. "It sounded like Snape knew where Harry was."

"It did sound that way." Hermione agreed. "Well let's go. The sooner we get him the sooner we can go home."

"Right." Ron agreed and held out the portkey. Hermione grabbed one end and Ron the other. "What's the password?" Ron said looking at Hermione like he was hoping she'd know.

"I have no idea… umm… Dumbledore." She tried. Nothing happened. "Order of the Phoenix." Nothing. "Harry Potter." Hermione tried now going out on a limb. Still nothing.

"Hogwarts." Ron tried. Still nothing.

"Oh come on!" Hermione cried bringing her wand down on the portkey. It was the touch of her wand on the chain that triggered the portkey. They were suddenly spinning in the sky, hurtling towards their destination, and they could only hang on. Almost as suddenly as they started, the spinning stopped and they slammed into the hard ground outside a rather large building. A building they both recognized almost instantly. It was Hogwarts. They stared up at it in disbelief for a moment before wide grins stretched across their faces. They were sure Harry was here.

"Harry's at Hogwarts?" Ron asked nobody in particular. "Typical."

"Of course he is!" Hermione squealed excited. She jumped to her feet and started running for the doors. Or at least that was her intention. Instead, a spell hit her and she was knocked back to her bum. She let out a yell in surprise and then looked up to see a wand pointing at her. She went cross eyed looking at the wand that was in her face before her eyes traveled up the wand and wand arm to see Sirius Black looking back at her. Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Don't lie to me; I'll know if you are." Sirius demanded, his face more serious than Hermione had ever seen it before.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Ron called indignantly and Sirius' wand turned and pointed toward Ron. Ron stopped mid step and glared at Sirius.

"I asked you both a question. Who are you?"

Remembering what happened last time they answered that question, Hermione decided to go about a different tactic. She slowly stood up and stepped next to Ron. "We just came for Harry, that's all we want."

Of course, that was probably the worst thing to say.

Sirius's eyes widened and then he took a step back and his wand moved as if he was about to curse them. Well, Ron and Hermione had been on the receiving end of that before so they dived. Sirius' spell sailed through the space they had just been in not a moment later.

Hermione popped up first, her wand out and twirling. "Expelliarmus!" She shouted.

"Incarcerous!" Ron added his own spell to the mid.

Sirius blocked one and dodged the other. He sent another spell back at them in retaliation.

"SIRIUS!" Someone else yelled and suddenly another wand was added to the mix. Because of the dark, Ron and Hermione couldn't make out who it was, just that they were really good. The duel was becoming faster but no one was giving ground. Ron and Hermione were standing side by side, looking out for the other as the blocked and deflected spells. They were focused on the duel and blocked out everything else.

Across from them, James and Sirius kept their spells up steady. They were impressed with these newcomers and their skills, but they were also worried. How did they get into Hogwarts? They resolved to ask them when they finally got the situation under control. James had been standing behind Sirius when the two had arrived. They had been on patrol and happened to be nearing the castle when the two arrived. Sirius had taken his hood and mask off as he was sure that no one could get in and he was getting hot. The Twins had charmed his robes to be extra warm heating charms tonight and he was trying to figure out how to get the two back. That's when the newcomers had all but landed in his lap. When they announced they were here for Harry, Sirius could only register that somehow they knew the Flame's deepest secret.

The patrols happened every day by different people at different times. They checked all the access points of Hogwarts and scouted Hogsmeade while they were at it. Death Eaters had tried to get inside the grounds a few times since they had been expelled, but Lady Hogwarts had assured them that the castle was impenetrable. So far, Riddle hadn't moved against them, but according to Severus, he knew that Phoenix Flame was set up in the castle. And that meant that it was a matter of time before they did something against them at the castle. No one wanted any surprises.

Inside the castle, Harry and Ginny were all the way up in their suite, having just decided to head to bed. Their radios were by their heads on the table by the bed. Everyone had to keep their radios on, no matter where they were. Hogwarts was big, and it was still easier to send messages over the radio, or with Lady Hogwarts if she was willing. Usually, the patrols were able to talk to one or two other people so that they could stay awake and not be so bored outside. That's how the whole Flame knew that Sirius had been pranked by the Twins tonight. They had said that James had been saved from the same fate because he was quicker getting outside than Sirius.

As the alarms that announced someone had suddenly entered the castle ground went off, Harry and Ginny sat up in bed and looked at each other in surprise. There was nothing coming from the radio now, meaning that James and Sirius must be either engaged with the trespassers or they were incapacitated. They didn't have to say anything as they both pulled on a pair of jeans, grabbed their wands and radios, and head down the stairs and for the grounds at a run. No matter what was going on outside, they were determined to get there and help. Or stop whatever was happening.

~RP~

Outside on the grounds, the duel had come to a standstill of some sort. Both sides were breathing heavily from the spells they had been casting the moving around they had done. James' hood and mask was still in place so Ron and Hermione had no idea who he was, but Sirius and James had glimpsed their looks a few times. Now they thought that maybe something else was happening here and it wasn't exactly sinister, just surprising.

James had managed to get close enough that his wand was at the girl's neck as she lay on the ground. Sirius had the man at a standstill a few feet away.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the two. "Well aren't we in a pickle." He and James were between them and Hogwarts, but the two Marauders seemed to have the upper hand.

"Lower your wand." The boy commanded, looking mostly at James.

"I think not." Sirius and James looked at each other. "And I don't think you can say that."

"We can still take you both." The boy threatened raising his wand again. Under James wand, the girl also had a look of determination on her features that James had thinking that she must have something up her sleeve.

"What do you think Prongs?" Sirius asked tilting his head, but not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. "Do you think they can take us?"

At that moment, quite a few other Phoenixes showed up at the door of Hogwarts. Now they were really outnumbered. "Not a chance." James responded, his wand pointing down at the girl. As the light from Hogwarts spilled out onto the grounds and illuminated the duelers, he got a clear look at the girl under his wand. And he had to do a double take.

~RP~

Ron and Hermione were exhausted. The effects of the spell that Pettigrew had put them under had taken a toll, but so had their trek through the secret passage from Snape's quarters. Now they were dueling and fighting someone who appeared to be Sirius Black and another somebody that they had yet to identify. In the flashes of light from spells, they had seen that the unknown man was wearing dueling robes and had a mask and hood which obscured his identity.

The duel was exhausting, but the two managed to stay on their feet and deflect the curses and spells sent their way. Finally, Hermione accidently stepped wrong and as she tried to correct herself in time, she was hit by something and sent flying to the ground. When she was able to breath again and made to get up, she saw a wand pointing down at her. That wand was held by the unidentified man. As he towered over her, she couldn't help but notice that he seemed to hold himself a bit like Harry did.

A few feet away, Ron saw her predicament and stopped his spell casting. Sirius mimicked his actions and they came to a standstill. Hermione glared up at the man above her as Ron did the talking.

"Well aren't we in a pickle." She heard Sirius say.

"Lower your wand." Ron commanded, looking mostly at James. Hermione would have rolled her eyes at that. The other two mostly had the upper hand.

"I think not." Sirius said and Hermione could hear the amusement in his voice. "And I don't think you can say that." Hermione had to agree but she knew that she and Ron had a few tricks up their sleeves yet.

"We can still take you both." Ron threatened raising his wand again. At the same time, Hermione had been slowly reaching into her pocket, looking for the little bottle she had inside. Greyback hadn't felt it on her as he never really patted them down. It wouldn't be much, dark powder in the dark night, but it would hopefully distract them enough that she could get back on her feet and get back on equal footing.

"What do you think Prongs?" Sirius asked not taking his eyes off of Ron. "Do you think they can take us?"

Hermione froze as she heard the name. The nickname, she realized. And then her eyes shot up to the face of the man above her with a new intensity. _Prongs? As in James Potter, Harry's father?!_ She asked silently. _It can't be!_ But it actually could be she realized. The man above her saw the change in her demeanor, she was sure of it by the way he lowered his wand slightly. She looked behind him to see that there were actually quite a few other people gathered on the steps of the castle and that the light from the Great Hall was now spilling out onto the grounds and them.

Ron, however, didn't notice any of this. He only knew that the man they couldn't identify had Hermione on the ground, his wand over her, and Sirius was in front of him. He had a bottle of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder in his pocket as well and that that it might be just the thing they needed to get out of this mess. Harry was here, he was sure of it, but they had to find him. Had to _rescue_ him. Ron shot a spell at Sirius without warning and then tossed the bottle to the ground at Sirius' feet. The darkness rose and instantly engulfed Sirius. Sirius backed up coughing and trying to shoot spells at the spot where Ron was last.

James turned to look at what was happening with Sirius to see him get engulfed with a dark powder. As he turned, Hermione rolled from under him, knocking his legs out from under him and causing him to go crashing to the ground. She hopped to her feet and turned and deflected a spell that was heading her way from the people at the steps who were now rushing forward to help.

Hermione and Ron ran to each other and then started to weave spells and shields, trying to stay alive. Before them, the angry horde was approaching, spells flying thick through the air.

~RP~

Harry and Ginny raced for the Entrance Hall as fast as they could. Their suite was in the middle of the castle, but they were still the last to arrive. When they did, they got there in time to see James falling down, Sirius emerging from a dark cloud, coughing and tossing spells in a general direction, and the other Phoenixes running forward. Without all the people in the doorway, the light spilled out further and stronger onto the grounds. As Harry and Ginny raised their wands to help, they caught sight of long bushy hair whipping into the dark.

"Lumos Maxima!" Ginny yelled, casting the brilliant orb into the sky. Immediately the scene was illuminated to show that two people, likely the trespassers, were trying to block and deflect spells being thrown their way by the horde of Phoenixes running towards them. But what registered first with Harry and Ginny was that it was Ron and Hermione.

Harry used his wand to set off several loud bangs. The dueling stopped, the Phoenixes stopped their advance, and several turned back to look at him. Hermione and Ron looked up at noise to see him and Ginny framed in the doorway, light spilling from behind them and the ball of light hanging above them illuminating their faces. At first, the two stayed in their dueling positions but then they realized who they were looking at. Expressions of excitement, relief, concern, and happiness crossed their faces.

"Harry! Thank Merlin!" Hermione cried and took a step forward. James moved as if to stop her but Harry waved him off.

"Sirius, put your wand away," Harry ordered as a smile spread across his face. "You too Ron, I don't want anyone accidentally getting hurt." Seeing his two best friends here caused Harry to suddenly feel relief surprisingly.

"Who is this? What's going on?" Remus asked gesturing to Ron and Hermione.

"It's Ron and Hermione," James answered as he rotated his arm as if it was sore and as if it was obvious. Indeed, as he said it, people were looking between Hermione and Minnie, surprise and astonishment crossing their faces.

The two twirled to face him in surprise. "How'd - how'd you know that?" Hermione squeaked in surprise.

"You look a lot like someone I know," James answered grinning.

"Harry, what the hell is going on here?" Ron growled out looking at his friend and ignoring James and the others.

"I realize that you must be who you say you are, but let's put Sirius', and the others', mind to rest shall we?" Harry said coming down the steps slowly.

"You first." Ron ordered looking at Harry suspiciously.

Harry shrugged. "I'm Harry Potter, I am married to your sister, Ginny Weasley," Harry gestured to Ginny who was standing beside him. "I could keep rambling for hours Ron, ask me something specific."

"How did we become friends with Hermione?"

"We locked a Mountain Troll in the girl's bathroom only to discover that Hermione was inside. We went into the bathroom and you used Wingardium Leviosa to knock the Troll out with its' own club. When the teachers arrived, Hermione lied to them to cover up our rule breaking." Harry answered.

"You did what!?" Lily called in surprise. Harry shrugged in response and looked a bit sheepish but Ginny was laughing.

"That's how you two became friends?" She squealed in delight. "Oh you are soo lucky mum didn't find out Ron!"

Harry turned back to Ron and Hermione and looked at them. "Your turn, Hermione, how did Ron say he got back to us during our camping trip?"

"A ball of light from the deluminator went into his chest and showed him where to apparate." Hermione answered quickly, her face beaming as she looked at Harry.

"Ron, what did we do on Christmas that same year?"

"You and Hermione visited your parents' grave in Godric's Hollow before seeing Bathilda Bagshot and encountering Nagini." Ron said a little guiltily.

Harry nodded satisfied and James and Sirius stowed their wands at the sight. "It's about time you two got here!" Harry said grinning and gathering Hermione in a hug when she ran up to him.

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before letting him go. "Harry Potter! You had us worried sick! Don't ever do that again!"

"Oh yes because it was my choice to be transported to this alternate reality." Harry answered rolling his eyes.

Hermione just grinned and hugged him again before turning to hug Ginny. Ron and Harry embraced as well, not nearly as long as Hermione and Harry had, but they were happy to see each other. "Come on in you guys, we'll go to the Great Hall and hopefully we can answer each other's questions."

Harry turned and everyone walked into the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny sat at their usual table and Ron and Hermione joined them. James and Lily also sat down next to them and gazed at the two newcomers with happy expressions. They were happy they got to finally meet Harry's best friends. Ron and Hermione gazed at the two older Potters with baffled and surprised looks.

"Right, first thing first, Ron, Hermione, meet James and Lily Potter." Harry introduced the two older Potters to his friends and they smiled in welcome.

"Good to finally meet you two." James was sincere and happy. "And sorry about your welcome, but we can't be too careful."

"We've heard a lot about you two." Lily told them also grinning widely.

"I-I." Ron stuttered not sure what to say.

"I wish we could say the same about you." Hermione returned and then looked mortified she said it out loud.

"No need to be apologetic!" Lily said waving off Hermione's comment looking amused while James chuckled. "We know all about Harry's life."

"Yes. And we'd like to thank you for being such good friends to Harry here."

"But he's not your son." Ron said confused and a bit tactless.

"He may not be our son," James said growing serious, "But we know that his parents would be proud of him. We are, and from the sounds of it, we are pretty close to how the James and Lily of your reality."

"Let's see, Luna and Fred and George are also here," Harry continued pointing them out in turn. Ron scanned and saw two of his brothers in the room. He noted how they were looking at him fondly but also a bit apprehensively. "Then there is the Hermione of this reality, but we call her Minnie," Harry went on. Hermione's eyes latched onto Minnie and the two stared at each other with evaluating and surprised expressions.

"And then Sirius and his wife Audrey. Their son Nick must be up in bed by now. Remus and Dora Lupin, us, Lauren Richards, who isn't here, and Severus Snape make up the Phoenix Flame."

Ron and Hermione looked around the room and were surprised to see how small the group was. "This is it?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah. A small but tightly knit group and we don't have any leaks. Much bigger and we could have some problems. Fred and George over there are in charge of the PR campaign. They run the radio and print posters and such. The Heirs obviously are the main thing in our rebellion, at least, as far as Riddle is concerned. Remus and Dora are our advance scouts, they do some intelligence work for us. Severus is our spy in Riddle's inner circle, Audrey is our resident healer, Lily is an excellent planner, and Lauren does some odd jobs and finds things we need as well as lead the raids against the slave auctions."

"Wow. Sounds like you have quite the operation going here." Hermione managed after a moment.

"You'd be surprised," Ginny said grinning and looking at Harry with an amused expression.

"Anyways," Harry shrugged. "Once Ginny and I landed here, we were asked to help the Order of the Wolf get rid of Riddle by Crouch." Harry started to explain.

"Order of the Wolf?" Hermione asked surprised.

Harry nodded and together with Ginny told them what had happened since they were pulled into this reality. When they were finished, the two looked stunned.

"No wonder you didn't try to come home." Hermione muttered as she looked at Lily.

"Well it wasn't exactly at the top of my priority list." Harry confirmed as he looked at his friends. "I knew you'd come eventually. But what about you? How did you get here? When did you get here?"

"We came here, looking for you, what a day ago?" Ron asked looking at Hermione who nodded. "We landed in Grimuald Place. When we didn't find you there, we went out into the street. Our thoughts were to head to Diagon Alley to see if we could find some trace of you in the magical world. Once we passed through the Leaky Cauldron, we could tell something was different about this world. But our first clue didn't come until we saw Flint, Greyback, and a few other Death Eaters." Ron started to explain.

"You landed in Grimuald Place?" Ginny asked in surprise. She turned her gaze to Sirius then and continued her question. "Sirius, why weren't we alerted to their presence then?"

"The house is abandoned and there are no wards on it besides Muggle repealing wards." Sirius answered shrugging. "If the house is left abandoned for a certain amount of time, only limited wards can be maintained on it."

"Oh," Ginny looked surprised at that information but shrugged and turned back to Ron and Hermione. "So you were saying," she offered to get their story back on track.

"What happened next?" Harry prompted looking at Hermione.

"I broke the Taboo when I said Vol- Riddle's name." Hermione quietly added. "I can't believe it."

"It's alright Hermione, you're safe here with us now." Ginny said patting her friend's hand.

Hermione took a deep breath before nodding and then pressing on. "Well anyway, we were captured by Flint and Greyback. They took us to some big manor where You-Know-Who and his goons apparently live."

"Riddle Manor." James interjected.

"What?"

"The manor is Riddle Manor. They live there now that we ejected them from Hogwarts."

"Oh, right. Anyways, that's where we ran into Severus. You must have told him we were coming and that we might break Taboo because he came up with a cover pretty quick." Hermione said looking at Harry with big eyes.

"What was it?" Lily asked immediately and most everyone leaned forward with interest.

"We were his slaves that he recently purchased and he thanked Greyback for finding us and returning us." Ron spat, still disgusted. His face twisted to show his displeasure with the cover story.

"Way to go Severus." James said sharing a grin with Lily who was silently laughing.

"What?" Ron asked confused. He looked at the two Potters with surprise and apprehension.

"That was quick thinking on Severus' part and if it weren't for that you two would be in the hands of Riddle right now. He'd probably have you two telling him everything about Harry here and what you did in your reality to get rid of your Riddle and he'd be checking his Horcruxes to make sure everything was safe. Than he'd probably either double the security on them all or move them all to one location. Either way, it'd be bad news for us if discovered how close we are." Lily answered when she saw that the two were totally confused.

"You're, you're friends with Snape then?" Hermione squeaked uncertainly.

James and Lily just nodded, knowing they'd find that odd.

"Right," Ron agreed, still not quite believing that James and Snape were friends. "Anyways, we tried to run away and we ran right into Riddle himself. Snape used the same cover story except he implied we were for sexual use." Ron sounded disgusted again.

"We'll have to give him a pay raise." Lily commented looking at Harry grinning.

Harry only chuckled and looked expectantly at Ron and Hermione.

"You aren't disgusted by that? You're ok with what he said?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Ron, you're alive aren't you?" Harry asked with some annoyance. He knew that the two might have some trouble accepting some of the things here, like how much of a friend Severus was to all the Potters.

"Whatever, he's still a spy and Death Eater." Ron pointed out.

Harry decided to head it off before he could really start. "He's our spy, he's on our side, and he just saved your life. Hermione, what happened next?"

"He got us back to his room and told us a little bit about what is going on. He had to go to dinner and he left us in his room. He didn't realize that Wormtail had slipped in at some point and when Snape was gone, Wormtail appeared. He t-tortured us, a-asking for information, and oh Harry, I-I'm s-sorry, we t-told him so that he'd stop-p!" Hermione wailed and broke down crying.

As she rubbed her eyes with her hands, Harry motioned to Audrey who had already stood up and approached the two. She discreetly scanned them but found that they were perfectly alright. The potions Severus had given them had healed them of any damage. Ginny had moved so that she wrapped her best friend in a fierce hug. Harry reached across the table and put one of his hands on hers as Ron draped an arm over her shoulders but glared at Audrey as she got closer to them.

Harry motioned to Audrey and started to explain, hoping to put their worries to rest. "Audrey is our resident healer as I said. She's good enough to be the Head Healer at St. Mungo's. But don't worry Hermione. It's alright. So what does Riddle know?" Harry asked resigning himself to that fate.

"N-nothing." Hermione sniffed. She had taken comfort in Ginny's embrace and pulled herself together enough to continue with their story.

"What?" Ginny asked surprised. She wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"He doesn't know anything. Snape came back after dinner. Wormtail tried to surprise him, since he couldn't leave, but Snape got the upper hand and they dueled. Snape killed Wormtail and then opened a secret passageway from his room. He gave us his portkey and told us to leave. He was going to blame it all on Wormtail."

"He had me maim his leg before we left though so that it seemed believable. I don't know what happened after we left the room." Ron added.

"Peter is dead?" James asked softly. Both he and Sirius were looking at them in surprise. Not that they were the only ones, but their surprise was the most evident. Hermione nodded uncertainly, not sure what their reaction would be. She had often wondered what Sirius would have done if Wormtail had died before him.

James ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window in quiet contemplation. Lily laid a hand on his arm, knowing that he was feeling a little bit of remorse, hence his sudden quietness. Sirius, on the other hand, was the opposite. He let out a great whoop of delight and then started to curse. "That bloody bastard was the one who did it! I can't believe he got to get rid of the traitor."

"Sirius!" Remus' voice was filled with exasperation and also rebuke.

"What?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"He was our friend once." Remus pointed out. He was with James, happy that the traitor was gone, but also sad. For at one point in their lives, he was a friend. One of their best friends, he completed the foursome that had become the Marauders.

"That was a long time ago."

"But it still matters." Remus pointed out.

"I'm glad he's dead." Sirius answered standing up and glaring at Remus. "I just regret that I wasn't the one that got to do it."

"Don't say that Padfoot." James said softly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked in defiance. "It's true and you feel the same way."

"I-I," James paused and closed his eyes before shaking his head. "Not really."

"Don't lie to yourself Prongs, you know it and I do too. Without the rat we're better off."

"I don't deny that." James answered looking up at Sirius. "But Moony is right, he was our friend once."

"A long time ago. And for the past few years, killing that rat has been a motivation for me in this whole mess of a war. Now that greasy bastard got to do it. It's - it's not fair!"

"FAIR?" Lily thundered. "_Fair_? Sirius Orion Black, you of all people know that life isn't fair. And you claiming that you have some sort of claim on another man's life," Lily paused and shook her head. "You should be ashamed. No one has claim to another's life. Not Riddle, not you, not Harry, and not Severus. But the pain and anger you felt at Peter is just as great as Severus'. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Severus' was more. He almost lost as much as I did that night. If anyone deserves a fair life, it is him and you very well know it!"

Sirius just glared at Lily and then stalked over to the window. Lily stayed with her husband at the table, her eyes boring holes into Sirius' back. Audrey sent an apologetic look towards the Potters and headed over to her husband. They stood at the window, staring out into the night with her arms around his waist and one of his around her shoulders. James watched Sirius for a bit before turning his attention back to Harry and his friends.

Harry decided to try to move on from what happened. He'd deal with Sirius and the other Marauders later if it was necessary. As the argument unfolded, Harry checked the bracelet on his wrist and was relieved to see it was the normal black. After Sirius went to the window and the argument seemed over, for now, Harry took control of the conversation again.

"Severus is alright. His plan worked."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked confused.

Harry showed her his bracelet and explained how it worked.

"Umm, there is some bad news to this whole thing now." Fred pointed out softly.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Severus doesn't have a portkey now. If something happens, he has no way to get out of there." George pointed out.

"I know." Harry muttered and sighed. "I'll have to fashion a new one for him and hope that he'll be able to visit sometime soon to get it."

"I'm sure it'll work out Harry." Lily assured him softly.

Harry nodded slowly before turning his attention to Ron and Hermione again. "Well I'm glad you two are here now. You arrived just in time for the end of the war."

"Harry," Ron started slowly looking around at everyone before turning back to Harry. "We need to go back. We need to go home. We came here to find and get you and Ginny. Now that we did, we can go home." Ron sounded like it was the only option. At his tone and the look on Harry's face, several people looked at each other, wondering if they should leave and give them some privacy.

"Ron, I can't just leave. Not now." Harry told him softly after a moment.

"Yes you can. There is only one Horcrux left, they can do that. You don't need to be the hero again Harry!" Ron argued.

"I'm not the Hero." Harry countered narrowing his eyes at Ron. "They are."

At a nod from Harry, James, Minnie, and Luna stood up so that the two could see their robes. Now that the two were looking, they could see that everyone was in dueling robes of some sort. Even Harry and Ginny were.

"I don't understand." Hermione said as she looked around at the group.

"These four people are special. They are the Heirs of some of the greatest Witches and Wizards in the world and they are the ones the public has been seeing in the fight against Riddle."

"Who?" Ron asked looking at them again.

"You can't tell?" Harry asked amused. "James is the Heir of Gryffindor, Minnie is the Heir of Ravenclaw, Luna is the Heir of Hufflepuff, and Sirius is the Heir of Slytherin."

"Oh my…" Hermione trailed off looking at Minnie.

"What?" Ron asked annoyed now.

"Ron, that means that in our reality, Hermione is Ravenclaw's Heir. And Harry is Gryffindor's." Ginny explained quietly.

"But," Ron looked at Harry in surprise and then looked around at the Heirs again. "So that means that Luna is too. But what about Sirius?"

"It's Teddy." Ginny answered. "But since Sirius named Harry as the sole heir to his estate, Harry is regent of Slytherin until Teddy turns of age."

Both stared at their best friends in surprise before Ron shook his head. "This is messed up. The Founders never had any Heirs." Ron objected.

"They did." Hermione whispered looking at Harry now, her eyes big.

"What?" Ron looked at his wife, his confusion evident now.

"They did. They disappeared over time and there is high speculation about who could be related to them today. Does this mean that the Academy is real too?"

"And the Library," Harry confirmed nodding.

"Except that they aren't exactly operating at the moment," Ginny quipped with a bit of a smile.

"Holy Merlin," Hermione whispered softly.

"I know how you feel." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Fine, so you two are Heirs to some of the most important witches and wizards of our world. Great. So is this why you didn't come home?" Ron asked sounding annoyed.

"I think I hear Nick," Audrey said suddenly. She tugged on Sirius' hand and the two quickly left the hall most everyone following them, also muttering excuses of some kind. Only James and Lily remained.

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked when everyone had left. Her eyes were blazing, anger in her eyes as she looked at her older brother.

Ron either ignored it or didn't see it. "What I'm saying is that we've missed you both at home! You missed Christmas! You have missed five months of your Godson's life! Five months you'll never get back! Teddy wonders where the hell you've gone and why you haven't come back yet! You two had no right to gallivant around here trying to take on Vol- You-Know-Who!"

As he talked about Teddy, pain came to Harry's eyes, but at the end of Ron's little tirade, his eyes grew hard. "No right?" Harry asked softly. "You know what it was like to live under Riddle's rule. These people have been doing it for such a longer amount of time! I had no way to get home so I made the best out of the situation."

"No you were selfish! You stayed to get to know them!" Ron countered heatedly and pointed at James and Lily. James and Lily were following the growing argument like a tennis match, their heads going from Harry and Ginny to Hermione and Ron and back again. Now they looked at each other in surprise.

"They are not your parents Harry!" Ron was standing at this point and his eyes were blazing in anger. His neck and ears were red. "They are not your family!"

Ginny and Harry looked at Ron in surprise. Harry looked at his best friend. "You really think I don't know that?" Harry asked softly.

"Are you trying to replace them with, well, these?" Hermione asked softly gesturing at Lily and James after an apologetic glance at the two of them. When she looked back at Harry though, she was concerned.

Lily put a hand on James' arm and gave a significant glance towards her husband. He got the hint right away and nodded to her. "I think we'll give you all some time. Goodnight Harry, Ginny." Lily and James quickly scooted out of the Hall, leaving the four friends alone together.

Once they were gone, Harry looked at his two friends with a calmer expression. "I am not trying to replace my parents with James and Lily Potter from here. I am simply trying to help these people get rid of a tyrant."

"I don't buy that bullshit for a second." Ron scuffed and walked away from the table a few feet before turning around. "You're staying because you want to get to know the family that you never knew! You are staying because you're selfish and pigheaded!"

"How is risking my life to get rid of Riddle for them selfish and pigheaded?" Harry asked folding his arms.

"Because you want another adventure," Hermione answered softly. "You've wanted another high risk adventure since we finally got rid of You-Know-Who."

"That's not true." Harry countered softly shaking his head as Ginny grew steadily angrier next to him.

"You do have a saving people thing Harry, we all know it." Hermione went on.

"I don't know what you two have been eating but that's not true. I didn't look for a way home because I knew that _you_ would be looking for me and because it was over my head. Yes I'll admit that I wanted to get to know Lily and James Potter but I have not replaced my parents with them. They had no idea about the Horcruxes when I was brought here. Now we are so close! I can't leave this unfinished. We've come so far!"

"If you're so close than surely they can finish it?" Hermione asked softly. "Teddy misses you Harry. You're missing him growing up. You're missing your life."

Harry's eyes swung to hers and the green orbs bored into brown. After a moment of silence, Harry answered with a quote he thought was apt. "Even if you are on the right track, if you just sit there you'll get run over."

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"It means that Harry is still needed here." Ginny answered, the first time she had said anything in this argument. Ginny was mad at her brother and sister in law. They knew Harry better than most people, sometimes better than she did, but they just didn't get it this time.

Ron waved his hands, dismissing Harry's words. "Harry! This isn't your family! Your family is back home with my parents and brothers. You want to stay here, forever, with them, but you can't. You're place is at home. With us, with Teddy." Ron argued.

"I don't want to stay here forever Ron." Harry spat standing himself now.

Ginny touched Harry's arm, giving him a significant look, as Ron started another rant. "I don't believe -." Ron started.

Harry sighed before he cut his friend off. "I'm saying you don't have to worry. We'll be out of here soon enough. But I'm going to finish what I started first!" Harry told them angrily. He turned on his heel when they looked like they were ready to continue the argument. As he left the Hall, Ron and Hermione turned to look at Ginny.

"He has no idea what we went through to get here." Ron huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh please Ronald," Hermione sounded annoyed. "He has a better idea than most." She sighed and looked at Ginny. "But he should know that we moved heaven and earth to get here."

Ginny just rolled her eyes at her friends. "Please don't think we haven't been doing anything to get home either." She shot at them. "While Harry put his faith in you, Lily and I looked at trying to get back and we both knew it was advanced magic. Lily witnessed the ritual and knew it was dark. And I knew that you would never use it to bring us back. So we knew that if you didn't show up soon, we were going to have to try to figure out how to get home ourselves."

"But you haven't been."

"We have been kind of busy." Ginny quipped softly.

Ron and Hermione looked at her for a moment before Hermione sighed. "Ginny, talk to him. Tell him that it's time to go home." Hermione pleaded. "His place isn't here, it's at home with his family."

Ginny looked at the two of them and sighed. "Even after all this time, you have no idea what it's like to be him do you? Back home, where ever he goes, he's stared at and gawked at and people treat him like he's a god who can do anything he wants. He hates it. He was just saying to me the other day that the Wizarding community must have noticed by now that we've disappeared."

"They have and that's no excuse for staying here. He's dealt with fame before."

"You miss the point Hermione." Ginny sounded exasperated. "Here he is treated with respect and love because of who he is and what he's done. Not because of something he can't remember."

"He destroyed You-Know-Who. He can remember that."

"Still missing the point Ron," Ginny huffed. "Harry knows that you two and I are his family. He knows our parents consider him a son and treat him like it. But what's wrong with him having another family, here, with people who could have been his parents?"

"It's not right. It's not healthy." Ron insisted.

"He can't stay here forever. He can't get connected to them like this." Hermione also insisted.

Ginny huffed in frustration. She threw up her hands and shook her head. "Look, we know we are going home. We _want_ to go home. We don't want to get killed here fighting their war, that's why the Heirs are doing most of the work. We've almost gotten all the Horcruxes and then there is just Riddle. The war will be done soon and then we'll all head home together." She paused and looked at each of her friends. "But put yourself in his shoes for one minute. Pretend you don't have any parents at all. Everything you know about them you've gotten from strangers and near death experiences. Then suddenly you are dropped into a situation where you have the opportunity to get to know them. Even if it was for a short period of time where you knew that you'd never be able to see them again, you'd take it wouldn't you?"

Both Ron and Hermione were silent. Ginny nodded. "I thought so. I would. I told him to do it and I support his decisions. We've made them all together and we've been together every step of the way. And contrary to what you might think Ron, I agree with Harry. We need to stay and finish this fight we started." She turned to leave the Hall herself but paused.

"Oh, you'll be staying with Minnie in Ravenclaw Tower. She'll be expecting you tonight." She reached the doors and turned back to look at them.

"And one more thing," her gaze locked with theirs. "Harry considers you two to be his closest family. Not our parents Ron, not our brothers, you two. So start acting like it and starting seeing that the selfish ones here are you two and not him." She disappeared without another word.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion. They did feel a little guilty for their words towards Harry. And Ginny was right, if they were in his shoes, they would want to spend as much time with James and Lily as possible. "Come on Ron, let's go get some sleep." Hermione suggested wearily.

Ron wearily nodded in agreement and together they headed up to Ravenclaw Tower. The door opened before Hermione could even knock and Minnie stood in the doorway. "Oh good, I was just about to come look for you." She smiled softly. "Come on in." The two Gryffindors entered Ravenclaw Tower with looks of surprise and admiration.

"You get what would be the first year dorms in the boys' dorm. I'm in the seventh year girls' dorms if you need me at all during the night." Minnie left up the stairs, leaving the two in the common room to talk. She knew that they would need time to digest their situation.

~RP~

The next morning, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall where everyone was having breakfast. The Hall quieted as they entered, making the two new comers feel even more self conscious. Harry and Ginny looked up at them and waved them over to his table. They sat down slowly, looking around them at the people at the table. The Twins were there, along with a woman they hadn't seen yet.

"Hermione, Ron, this is Lauren. Lauren, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione."

"Ah so they did come," Lauren commented looking at the two interestedly. She had heard all about last night already.

"Yep," Ginny quipped smiling.

"Harry," Ron started. "I'm sorry for what we said last night."

"Yeah, we know you know your priorities and what's important for you." Hermione agreed.

"And we talked it over last night and we want to stay and help you." Ron finished.

"That is, if you still would like our help." Hermione added.

Harry just smiled at his two friends and nodded. "We'd love to have you around and helping. It's just not the same without you two."


	38. Inside Jokes

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 37 – Inside Jokes

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews! I appreciate them all! Sorry for the break, I had a really busy day yesterday. Anyway, this is a mostly Severus centric chapter. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Severus walked into the room where the Dark Lord waited. It was his private sitting room in his private wing of Riddle Manor. Severus was totally ill at ease as he entered. The room was dark and smelled sickly sweet, the air was thick and felt like it was suffocating him. Severus noticed immediately that he was the only person in the room beside the Dark Lord. This was a situation that Severus had always feared and dreaded. The risk that he would be discovered increased every time it was just the two of them. Plus, Severus hated being so close to him. Severus knelt before the Dark Lord and inclined his head in a show of respect and, hopefully, submission. Severus was suddenly aware that the Dark Lord was shifting nervously in his seat.

"My lord, you wanted to see me?" Severus inquired softly.

"Severus, my most cunning of Death Eaters. I need you to do something for me."

Hiding his surprise at the unexpected and unwelcome praise, Severus kept his head bowed. "Yes my lord."

"This isn't just any other mission Severus, you must complete it and be thorough or I will kill you." The Dark Lord's tone made a chill shoot down Severus' spine.

Recognizing that this was not some idle threat, Severus bobbed his head in answer. The Dark Lord's words set him on edge, for whatever this mission was, it wouldn't bode well for him. "I understand my lord." Severus answered allowing the right amount of fear and curiosity enter his voice.

"You are the only one I can trust to do this now. Your fellow Death Eaters have proved that they are not capable to follow my simple orders, let alone hold my most closely guarded secrets."

Severus realized in an instant what the Dark Lord was talking about. His eyes widened in surprise and the Dark Lord nodded gravely. "Yes my dear Severus, you are about to learn my inner most secret. You, over everyone else," the Dark Lord was making it sound like an honor. "Do you realize what this means for you?"

Severus nodded gravely. Oh he knew alright. Any mistakes now, anything that would make the Dark Lord suspicious of him, and Severus was a dead man. From this moment on, the Dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he thought Severus had somehow betrayed his secret. "Yes my lord."

"I would go myself, but this damn curse has me at _his_ mercy. So you will go in my stead." The Dark Lord told him softly.

Severus looked the Dark Lord with trepidation. He knew the consequences of this were far reaching but he couldn't think about that right now. The Dark Lord took the look to mean that Severus was confused as to what he was going to be doing.

The Dark Lord rose from his seat and started to pace before Severus. "I have done incredible things Severus; I have traveled farther along the path to immortality than anyone before me." He stopped in front of Severus and looked down at him; Severus was still on his knees since he hadn't been told to rise. "Do you know what a Horcrux is Severus?"

Severus nodded. He had known what they were since he had become a potions master. It was one of the more obscure branches of magic that Severus had to be versed in to gain his mastery. He had always thought of it as pointless as it was something he would never even begin to dream about using.

"Of course you are," the Dark Lord resumed his pacing. "I have made seven," the Dark Lord's voice was filled with pride while Severus was doing all he could to not show his revulsion. He paused long enough that Severus realized that he should be reacting and allowed a look of awe to cross his face. Satisfied that Severus was in awe of him, the Dark Lord continued. "I have hidden them well. However," the Dark Lord looked at him closely now. "Due to some of the activities of these pests, these Phoenixes," the name was spit out as if it were a swear word, "I have grown concerned. I cannot go out and check them myself, so I need you to do it."

Severus nodded and knew that he expected a verbal reply now. "I would be honored my lord."

"I knew you would see this for the honor that it is." The Dark Lord nodded satisfied, his voice showing the satisfaction that he felt he had picked right. "But I expect a full report when you get back."

Severus paled only a little bit he nodded. At least he knew what was coming now. "What are they my lord, and where do I find them?"

"I have taken something from each of the mighty founders of Hogwarts. They are hidden in several locations around the country under strict secrecy and protection." The Dark Lord went on to tell Severus each Horcrux and where to find them. He told him the enchantments around each one and how to overcome them to reveal what was onside. "Do not take down the enchantments." The Dark Lord warned Severus in a deadly tone. "I want you to make sure they are all still there."

"Yes my lord." Severus answered bowing low to him.

"Go now. Report back to me directly when you have finished."

"Yes my lord." Severus repeated and then withdrew from the room.

Severus quickly left Riddle Manor, his pace quick. He avoided Bellatrix on his way out and skirted the Malfoys. They looked at him oddly but they all knew he had just been in to see the Dark Lord on his own so they knew he must be doing something for him. Once he was outside, Severus let a sigh of relief escape him. The first one was in the old Gaunt home just up the road from here. As he apparated across the ruined village, he thought about the reception he would receive back at Hogwarts from the Phoenixes if he were to hand them the last Horcrux they needed. After all, on this trip they would all be at his mercy. He would grab the last Horcrux for them and hand it to Harry who would stab it and… Severus step faltered as reality set in.

By accepting this mission, not that he had much of a choice though, he had just signed his own death warrant. As soon as Harry and Ginny went after the Horcrux in Gringotts, Riddle would think that Severus had told the group about the Horcruxes. Even though Severus could show him all the true memories he wanted to prove that he had not told any of the Phoenixes, Riddle would kill him in the instant he saw him. Also knowing that Riddle would do a thorough search of his memories when he reported back, Severus knew he had but one option. He had to go through and check each one. But he could do it and not let Riddle know the truth, Severus realized suddenly. The spell the Dark Lord had given him would only let him confirm that they were there, not that they were real. Grinning as it felt like he would be experiencing an inside joke as he examined the Horcruxes, Severus started feeling a little better about the situation. He continued toward the old ramshackle home, resolving to contact Harry later.

He may be a dead man, but he could hopefully still do some good for the Phoenixes before he died. For Severus now knew that he was not going to survive this war. Once Harry attacked the Horcrux in Gringotts, the true game would be revealed and Riddle would kill him. There was no way around it, there was no avoiding it, and Severus realized he was alright with that as he had always expected this end. At least he would be able to die after paying for some of his bad choices. With a monumental effort, he pushed all thoughts of Lauren, Lily, Harry, Ginny, and the others from his mind and set himself to his final task.

As Severus quickly worked his way through the Horcruxes and their hiding places, he was amazed at how far Harry and Ginny had come. They had always left a fake in the real Horcruxes place, accurate down to the last detail, and leaving no trace of their passage besides the fake Horcrux. As he walked through a few hiding places, he wondered how on earth Harry had figured out where each hiding place was. It was beyond him how they had managed to get in and out but was grateful for their prior experience. There was no way anyone would win against the Dark Lord otherwise. Malfoy Manor was ridiculously easy as Lucius was called to a meeting and Severus could lower the alarms and wards at will with the spell Riddle gave him. He skipped Hogwarts as the Dark Lord didn't expect him to go there and as far as he knew, there was no way inside.

Finally, Severus entered Gringotts. He had permission from the Dark Lord and he had obviously left special instructions regarding the vault, for the goblins showed him to the vault in question with relative ease. As he entered the vault and went to examine the cup, Severus knew immediately that this Horcrux was real. The thing seemed to hum with a life force and repelled Severus. He loathed the thing as soon as he saw it. He no longer could see it as Hufflepuff's Cup; he saw it as a dark and dirty thing. This Horcrux was the result of someone's murder. The Inkwell had been made with Harry's death and it had filled Severus with such revulsion that he had left that one as soon as possible.

Knowing that there was nothing else to do, Severus returned to Riddle Manor. It had taken him several hours to do his task, something the others noted with interest. Remembering his instructions, Severus made his way to the Dark Lord's private sitting room and quickly knocked. "Enter!" Severus pushed open the door after pushing all thoughts but his latest task from his mind. "Ah Severus, you've returned."

"Yes my lord." Severus nodded as he fell to his knees again.

"And what did you find?" The Dark Lord asked coming to stand in front of Severus eagerly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary my lord," Severus replied.

"Look at me Severus," the cold and cruel voice directed. Severus steeled himself for what was about to happen before he did as he was told. Cold red eyes meet warm onyx and vaguely Severus heard the incantation before memories were playing before him. Severus watched himself visit every Horcrux again, except the Hogwarts one. Watched as he cast the spell that showed him what was behind all the enchantments and watched as Severus cancelled the spell and moved on. When the fifth one had flashed before his eyes, Riddle withdrew from Severus' mind, leaving him feeling woozy, a little disoriented, and in pain.

"Good, good, very good." Riddle sounded almost gleeful. "They haven't discovered my secret." He strode away from Severus and clicked his fingers. "Nagini." It was a command and Severus watched through teary eyes as Nagini suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slithered over to the Dark Lord. Severus closed his eyes and wiped the tears from his eyes, determined not to let the pain centered in his head get the best of him. When he opened his eyes again, the Dark Lord had Nagini draped around his shoulders and he was stroking her head.

"We are going to have a meeting of the Inner Circle in a few moments." The Dark Lord spoke, not seeming to talk to him but Severus knew it was a command for him to get the ones in the manor together in the meeting chamber.

"Yes my lord." Severus answered getting up and withdrawing. As soon as he was out of the room and the door safely closed behind him, Severus reached into his inner robe pocket. He withdrew the vial Harry and Ginny had made him for Christmas. "Headache potion." Severus said carefully and slowly to the empty vial. A moment later, vial filled with the correct potion and Severus threw it back with a sigh of relief. Already his pounding headache was starting to ease. He stowed the precious vial away and then ran to get everyone together.

After about fifteen minutes, the Dark Lord entered the meeting room where the Death Eaters were gathered waiting for him. It was only the Inner Circle, meaning the most senior of all the Death Eaters, but they were as nervous as first years. Severus couldn't blame them much, the events of the last meeting were still fresh in everyone's mind. Riddle glared coldly at every Death Eater in his presence as he walked up to the throne. Severus noted that Yaxley was late – something that was not healthy for a Death Eater. The Dark Lord noticed it too.

"Where is Yaxley?"

"He said he had an important meeting my lord," Malfoy answered hesitantly.

"More important than meeting with me?" Riddle asked softly.

"I do not know what it was about my lord," Lucius was hesitant and unsure.

"He will pay when he arrives." Riddle resolved to no one in particular. "Yaxley is of little importance right now. You all know why you are here before me do you not?"

"We failed to spring the trap." Bellatrix offered. Several others glanced at her in surprise, they would rather remain silent than voluntarily give the Dark Lord a reason to torture them.

"Yes," the Dark Lord agreed. "You all failed. We lost twenty Death Eaters. Someone please explain to me how we lost so many to a mere handful of people?"

"They were fast and quick my lord," Morrow provided a little hesitantly when no one spoke.

"Crucio!" The Dark Lord's spell was fast and no one saw it coming. He let Morrow suffer under it for a little bit before he let the curse end. "Like that?" It was a taunt and everyone knew it but did not respond to it.

"My lord, they knew it was a trap. They had been warned!" Bellatrix yelled throwing a dirty look at Severus. Severus knew that this actually could have been a valid argument against him and would have been worried about it if the Dark Lord hadn't just confided his most guarded secret in him.

"If you are implying Severus," the Dark Lord turned to her his wand coming up to bear, "than you are sadly mistaken. It was your own fault for being so obvious. On top of not springing the trap, there only two civilian deaths. How do you account for that?"

"They were warned we were coming my lord," Crouch offered. It really was the only valid reason they could come up with not knowing that the inhabitants had taken Flitwick's advice and guarded their homes against Death Eaters or completely moved away.

Riddle glared at him in a way that made it clear that no matter what anyone said, there would be no excuse for the failure. Severus gulped, someone would die tonight for this. All sense of security he might have had went out the window as the Dark Lord turned on Young and started demanding answers. Sure he might have told him about the Horcruxes, but now that the Dark Lord believed them to be safe, he might not want Severus to remember them. It would be easy to destroy any evidence about them by simply killing Severus now and covering it up as a punishment for the whole Death Eaters for not killing or capturing the Phoenixes.

Riddle was ranting now about everything that was going wrong until Young finally snapped. He was young and impulsive and Severus knew that he would never last long, especially with how volatile the Dark Lord had become lately. "If you are so mad, then why didn't you come with us? Why didn't you come and help trap the Phoenixes in Godric's Hollow? You would have killed them all and we'd be rid of them. Instead, you sat here and watched as our fellow Death Eaters died!"

Young didn't get any farther for he was slowly turning blue. Riddle had his wand pointing at him and Severus recognized the choking curse. He winced in sympathy as Young slowly sank to the ground, clawing at his throat to release the pressure there. It was a horrible way to die, but somewhere, Severus couldn't help but feel relief that it wasn't him.

"My presence at Godric's Hollow would not have done anything. The _Gryffindor Heir_," Riddle managed to make it sound like a swear word, "has put a spell on me that lets him know which spell and move I am going to use next in our duels. It will wear off in time but I was unwilling to risk my life for such a trivial matter." Riddle turned to look at the other Death Eaters who were shifting uncomfortably but made no move to help their fellow. "Apparently though, I will have no choice but to lead you the next time. Unless…" Riddle made the word sound like it was every Death Eater's salvation.

"Unless?" Morrow seized on it with hope.

"You start performing better. I want you to plan traps for the Phoenixes, draw them out. Make them come and fight. Make them so tired they will make a mistake. Track down the Blacks and Potters and bring them to me. I only need the men alive, kill the rest. Do your jobs!" Riddle snarled at them and finally released the magical grip he had on Young. Young slid to the ground and didn't move. No one did for a minute, wondering what would come next or taking in his words.

The Dark Lord was about to leave when the doors burst open. Yaxley ran in, a box in his hands. "My lord, forgive my tardiness, but I did it!" He cried with pride.

It was an unfortunate time that he chose to burst in and that he was so late and that the Dark Lord was not a forgiving man. Yaxley was met with the end of the Dark Lord's wand almost immediately where he was quickly forced to the floor by the pain the Dark Lord made him feel. Finally, deciding that he wanted to know what Yaxley had managed to do, the Dark Lord let the curse stop. "Speak Yaxley, tell me what you were doing that made you be late to our gathering today."

"My lord, I did it!" Yaxley gasped, the torture already a thing of the past as he fumbled with the box in front of him. "I convinced the goblins to give me the blood test."

There was silence from everyone for a moment. Severus could tell that the others were beginning to hope that this news would be a saving grace for them. Severus himself though, started to worry. The blood test was something the Death Eaters had mentioned a long time ago, something that he had assumed fallen to the wayside.

"Did you figure out who these so called Heirs are then?" the Dark Lord snarled at him.

Yaxley nodded vigorously and held up two vials that had blood in them. "During our confrontations with the Phoenixes, we were able to gather the blood of all the Heirs but the one claiming to be of Gryffindor descent." Yaxley quickly surmised for the benefit of those who weren't aware of it. Severus was one of those people and he listened intently wondering if the Phoenixes knew that they had managed to get the blood samples.

"We were never able to test any of them because we didn't have the blood test available to us and the goblins would not test the blood for us. I was able to procure this test today." Yaxley quickly withdrew something that looked like a Muggle record player, but smaller. Instead of the vinyl disk, paper would be inserted under the needle. A drop of blood was put into the horn in the top and the instrument would analyze the blood and tell the tester their blood lineage and any other important holdings Gringotts managed.

Yaxley quickly explained this to the Death Eaters as the Dark Lord watched him intently. "Unfortunately, when this is outside of Gringotts, the instrument only tells us who the blood belongs to."

"That is still useful though!" Malfoy exclaimed giddy with excitement.

"And we can use it to our advantage. We can attack these Heir's families." Crouch added.

"Who is it? Who does the blood belong to?" Bellatrix asked practically frothing at the mouth for the information.

"The Hufflepuff Heir is Luna Lovegood." Yaxley announced. "The Ravenclaw Heir is one Hermione Granger, and the one who calls himself the Slytherin Heir," Yaxley gulped here as he met Riddle's cold gaze. "It's Sirius Black."

The room was quiet for a moment before the room erupted with shouts and yells. If Severus could have, he would have put his face in his hands. Instead he took on the look of the Death Eaters near him, looking relieved, angry, and ready to go out after the Phoenixes. The Dark Lord got order established again when he sat down in his throne and smiled. It was a cruel smile, one that sent chills down everyone's spines and spoke of nothing but pure evil.

"I want them killed. I went them dead yesterday. Go after their families. Draw them out. Kill them all. I want Black here for myself." Riddle ordered them. "Do not kill him, bring him to me. I want him to die begging for death." Riddle hissed. "Go now, go and get to work."

Everyone bowed and moved to do as they were told. Severus took one look at Young to see that he had not moved since he dropped. His now dim and lifeless eyes stared at the throne where Riddle sat, petting Nagini. As Severus watched, Riddle spoke in parsletongue to Nagini and the giant snake moved towards the dead body, her mouth opening wide. Disgusted and not wanting to see anymore, Severus left with the other Death Eaters.

They were all excited and reminded Severus of a team after a pep rally. They knew who three of the four Heirs were and could now make plans to draw them out. It would be harder than they all knew since most of their targets were safely living in Hogwarts. Minnie would be safe for now, she had no parents and her uncle was dead. Luna though, her father was still living on his own. Severus now realized that he didn't know where. But if Xeno showed himself in public, he wouldn't be free for much longer. Severus started to head for his quarters, his intent to alert Harry and the others to get Luna's father and tell them all that had happened in this busy day, when he was intercepted.

"Severus, you're coming with us. Xeno was spotted yesterday in the market outside Babbington." Morrow said coming up to him.

"But-." Severus pointed towards the hallway that led to his quarters.

"Come on!" Morrow demanded grabbing Severus' arm and leading him out the door. He kept his iron grip on Severus while they apparated, leaving Severus no choice but to participate in this raid. The Death Eaters terrorized the town, demanding that they give up Xeno. Finally, they found a little old woman who, terrified for her life, answered their questions.

"He usually comes to the market every Thursday!" She answered quelling from the look on Morrow's face and his raised wand.

"Every Thursday you say?" Morrow asked. She nodded vigorously, hoping that was all that the Death Eaters wanted. "When?"

"Early in the morning. He doesn't stay long. Just gets some food and other things before disappearing back to his home."

"Where does he live?"

"No one knows! No one knows!" She shrieked. "He always comes to the village. No one ever goes to him!"

"Alright you can go. But if you are lying to us, I'll come and find you." Morrow threatened causing the woman to pale and quickly hurry off.

"So we'll come back tomorrow morning and get him." Severus drawled turning to leave. Morrow's arm shot out and grabbed Severus' shoulder.

"No. We'll stay here and wait for him. We'll bunk in the inn over there and wait for him to show his big nose. When he does, he'll never know what hit him." A cruel smile formed on his face as he spoke.

"Don't you think that he'll be told we are here asking about him?" Severus pointed out.

"No." Morrow answered shaking his head.

Severus gave him a pointed look, one that Morrow returned.

"Really Snape, think about it. The woman said that no one goes to his house, they don't know where he lives. So he won't know until he comes into town. And by the time he does that, it'll be too late."

"We should-."

"We should what Snape?" Morrow asked turning to look at Snape critically. "Are you getting soft in your old age? Imagine the glory that we'll get if we go back and tell our King that Xeno is dead. Lovegood will be at our mercy and dead in the next few days. We'll be the greatest of all his followers." A dreamy look overcame Morrow's face and Severus knew he had no choice but to agree and follow with the plan. Hopefully he could do something tomorrow to help Xeno get away. If it were just the two of them, maybe. Three other junior Death Eaters were also here. Morrow called them all together and they quickly took over the inn, eating the innkeeper's food and not paying for any of it.

Severus waited, pretending to drink and enjoy the evening like the rest of them, hoping they'd drink themselves into a stupor, but Morrow was too conscious of that tonight. He sent everyone to bed and cut off the alcohol, by pouring it down the drain, early into the night. He wanted this mission a success. Severus was forced to room with Morrow leaving him no chance to get a warning out. Severus didn't sleep at all that night. Images filled his mind of what would happen tomorrow, what had happened already, and suddenly wishing that he had his portkey still. Somehow, he had a feeling that the end was rapidly approaching and he was going to be caught in the cross hairs soon.

~RP~

The next morning, Severus rose as soon as he saw Morrow stirring. He had come up with a plan to help Xeno escape, but as he saw everyone joining him and Morrow in the tap room downstairs, he knew he'd never get away with it. Xeno's only hope now was to get away on his own. If he didn't, well Severus decided to be optimistic for once. Morrow quickly assigned the other Death Eater positions, making sure Severus was with him. They hide until the strangely and brightly clad Xeno walked into town. He was a hard spot to miss, and he was completely oblivious to the looks the townspeople were giving him.

"Good morning Xenophilius," Morrow greeted stepping out from his cover. Severus slid into view behind him as Xeno turned and faced him.

"Good morning." Xeno greeted cautiously.

Severus suddenly realized that he didn't know that the Death Eaters knew who Luna was. He wouldn't run because he didn't think there was anything wrong.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to come with us." Morrow told him as the other Death Eaters closed ranks.

"Why?" Xeno asked his hand slowly going for his wand.

"Because your daughter has become a menace to society and you are going to tell her to stop for us."

Understanding dawned in Xeno's eyes and he shook his head. "I'll never help you."

"You will and you have no choice." Morrow told him, eyes cold as steel and a smile that matched suddenly on his face. Severus saw the hand go for the wand and he made no move to stop him, knowing that everyone would soon be casting spells.

Xeno threw himself to one side, causing the Death Eaters' stunners to go sailing into each other. Severus and Morrow ducked, easily avoiding the spells, but one of their junior Death Eaters wasn't so lucky. He fell to the ground, unconscious, as Xeno bolted out of the ring the Death Eaters had trapped him in. Quickly, the Death Eaters gave chase, not going to let the man escape when they were so close to a victory. Xeno was forced to zigzag away from them to avoid the spell, making his getaway slow. Morrow lazily fired spells off after him, enjoying the chase and letting him get some hope of escape. Suddenly, that lazy smile was gone from his face as he was met with unexpected sight. Xeno had help.

Several of the younger men of the village had joined Xeno and were fighting to help him get away. Morrow scowled, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. The villagers were supposed to be so afraid of the Death Eaters that they would just let things happen. They weren't supposed to be standing up to Death Eaters, and especially not when the Death Eaters were after a certain person. Severus was impressed at the villagers' reactions. They were no experienced dueling artists, that was for sure, but they had come to the aid of a man they didn't even like that much. This reaction could only be because they had been listening to the Twins' broadcasts and seen what the Phoenixes were doing. Morrow recognized this too and he stopped playing. Suddenly, the spells got thicker and fiercer. Severus aimed so that he was only just missing. He managed to stun one of the young men when he realized that Morrow was aiming to kill everyone but Xeno.

As impressive as the villager's heroism was, it didn't last long. Morrow killed two before one took off, running for his home, not looking back. He was killed with a Kedavra to the back. Another fell to Severus' stunner before a killing curse could touch him. The last was put under crucio before Severus also stunned him. Xeno himself was caught, tied up and then stunned. Angry at Severus' action, Morrow turned to Severus.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"We need to leave." Severus replied pulling Xeno up along with Crabbe.

"I was having fun!"

"Look around you Morrow!" Snape shouted at him and swept his arm around the block. Morrow did and saw what Severus had seen. The people had seen their fellow villagers get cut down by the Death Eaters in less than honorable fashion and were no emerging up and down the street with their wands and other weapons. Admiring their tenacity and courage, Severus knew that he had to get the Death Eaters out of the village before they did any more damage.

"We can take them." Morrow assured Severus raising his wand.

"There are more of them than they are of us and we need to get him back to the Dark Lord!" Severus snapped at him. "Let's go before we fuck up and lose him. You don't want that to happen do you?"

Morrow eyed Severus intently and then nodded curtly. The Villagers were approaching now and several were raising their wands to cast spells. "Fine." He grabbed Xeno's other arm and together, he and Severus apparated back to Riddle Manor, Crabbe and Goyle not too far behind. Severus' heart was heavy as he thought about the senseless deaths of those young men. Once Xeno was secured and Severus thought he was finally going to get a break to contact Harry, he received a summons from the Dark Lord.

Not know what it was about, Severus drew a deep breath and headed deeper into the Manor, growing uneasy and on edge with every step.

~RP~

Harry and Lauren strode down the hallway that was filled with empty classrooms. They were talking to each other about a certain potions master that was snarky and driving them both up the wall. They were walking slowly when they heard a commotion coming from inside a room ahead of them. Harry and Lauren stopped and looked at each other in confusion. They weren't sure what these rooms were used for when the Death Eaters were here, but before that, these were classrooms. The Phoenixes didn't use these rooms so they were abandoned at the moment.

Harry stepped forward, hand reaching for his wand when suddenly the door to the unused and empty classroom in front of them was blown apart and Ron came flying out backwards. He picked himself up, a scowl on his face and lunged back into the room. Now that the door was gone, Lauren and Harry heard the sounds of spells being cast, people dodging and running, as well as taunts and jeers. The two peered inside and had to duck when several spells came sailing their way. That was when they noticed that Hermione and Ron were dueling Sirius and Remus and the room was almost completely destroyed.

"That's all you got dogface?" Ron yelled at Sirius, "My grandmother could move faster than you!"

"Your grandmother only moved that fast when I was in town!" Sirius called back, a smirk spreading over his face, "all the ladies did."

"Come on you bookworm! Don't tell me you never looked up a curse or two while you did all that reading?" Remus taunted Hermione. "Or did you leave all the fighting to Harry?"

"At least I'll forever be faster and prettier than you!" Hermione hurled back at Remus.

All the taunts were punctuated by jinxes, hexes, and curses being tossed back and forth at each other. Harry and Lauren watched, open mouthed and clearly surprised, he watched the scene in front of him. He couldn't tell if it was a practice session or if something more sinister had happened. Harry was just about ready to step in when a loud voice cut over him and made the duelers stop.

"Time!" A loud female voice suddenly called out, her tone one of amusement.

Harry looked around and saw that Dora was sauntering over to the middle of the battleground. "By number of spells, the level of insults hurled, and accuracy, the winner in this Marauder Challenge is..." Dora paused for dramatic effect. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at each of the duelers in turn.

Finally Sirius couldn't take it any longer. "Tell us Dora!" He whined.

"Ron and Hermione!" Dora yelled and Harry's two best friends cheered and hugged each other in relief and giddy joy.

"What?!" Sirius and Remus yelled in protest at the same time while Dora started giggling. "I demand another judge."

"You can't do that!" Hermione protested. "The rules specifically state-."

"I know, I know," Sirius interrupted her sighing. "I wrote them after all."

"Well just as well," Ron's voice was gleeful and his eyes twinkled in merriment. "Cuz you know you are obligated to carry out the prank dare."

"Prank dare?" Lauren asked stepping into the room. Harry followed her and everyone turned to face them.

"Heya Harry," Ron greeted with a smile so huge, Harry rather though it would split his face. "We just won against the Marauders at their own game." His tone was boastful and Harry noticed the scowls of Sirius and Remus.

"Don't get too cocky Ron," Harry warned inclining his head towards his two older friends, a smile however was on his face.

"Yea, you might upset them." Lauren added, a smile crossing her own features.

"I'll take the risk." Ron said shrugging and turning back to the two. "Now you know your rules, you have to carry out the prank or you will have to do a second one that Mione and I choose for you."

"We know, we know." Sirius snapped and then made to leave the room, but found himself barred by Harry who had is arms crossed.

"Before any of you do anything else, you have to clean this up." Harry ordered. He glared at them all, waiting for them to nod in confirmation. When he got it, he left, a smile crossing his face and secretly happy that Ron and Hermione had bested the Marauders at their own game.

About a half hour later, when Ron and Hermione had almost burst out laughing just from anticipation, the two reappeared. They were dressed in drag and Harry felt his jaw drop in surprise. Beside him, Lauren, Ron, and Hermione were laughing so hard, they were using each other to keep themselves supported.

"Yes yes, laugh away." Remus scowled.

"We are going to parade now as per the agreement states." Sirius added with a glower. Everyone followed to see the reaction and suddenly the castle was filled with laughter as the two Marauders displayed the results of their lost Marauder's Challenge.


	39. It Was Easier Last Time

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 38 – It Was Easier Last Time

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:**_ I have to give credit here to _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ pages 528 to 541._

Wow! What reviews I got for that last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it so much! So this chapter takes place kind of during the same time as the last chapter. You'll see what I mean when the next chapter is posted. So read on and enjoy! Thanks again for all the reviews!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

"Are you ready James?" Harry asked softly but calmly, not at all reflecting the butterflies currently in his stomach. James looked over at him, pretending to search the windows of the Quidditch store they were passing, and arched an eyebrow.

"Always," he answered with a slight smile before turning back and the smile disappearing. Harry fell into step beside him and together, they headed along the crooked, cobbled street toward the place where the snowy-white Gringotts stood towering over the other little shops. He held the Invisibility close to his body, making sure nothing was flapping as he walked so that he didn't draw attention to a suddenly disappearing and reappearing window or cart handle. Luckily, the alley was pretty deserted for it was early yet in the day.

All too soon they arrived at the foot of the marble steps leading up to the great bronze doors. The liveried goblins who usually flanked the entrance had been replaced by two wizards, both of whom were clutching long thin golden rods, Probity Probes. The probes, Harry knew, detected spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. Harry acted quickly and confounded the guard on his side. James did the same to his guard and they walked to the door without incident. Harry quickly swooped after him and slid in the doors before James smoothly so it looked like he just opened the door a like normal.

Two goblins stood before the inner doors, which were made of silver and which carried the poem warning of dire retribution to potential thieves. Harry looked up at it, and a feelings of reminisce, a spike of nostalgia, and adrenaline started coursing through his system. Distantly, he could hear Hagrid's voice speaking to him back when he was eleven, _"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it."_ Gringotts had seemed a place of wonder that day, the enchanted repository of a trove of gold he had never known he had possessed, and never for an instant could he have dreamed that he would return to steal, _twice_ now… But within seconds they were standing in the vast marble hall of the bank.

The long counter was manned by goblins sitting on high stools, serving the first customers of the day. Harry and James quickly made their way up to a free goblin. The goblin tossed the coin he was holding aside, said to nobody in particular, "Leprechaun," and then greeted James.

His eyes widened a little in surprise and Harry saw him sit up a little straighter. "Madam Lestrange!" The goblin was evidently startled and Harry could hear it in his voice. "Back so soon? How may I help you today?"

"I wish to enter my vault," answered James, aka Bellatrix. Harry couldn't resist the grin that spread across his face, James had Bellatrix down pact. He was much more convincing than Hermione ever was.

"Yes madam." The goblin replied easily and looked at James and opened his mouth as if he was about to ask a question when another goblin approached from behind.

"Griphook!" The goblin helping them turned to the approaching goblin and Harry started in surprise. Here was the very Goblin who had helped him rob Bellatrix's vault last time and Harry didn't recognize him. The two goblins talked together, their voices low and in the guttural language which Harry and James had no chance of following. Finally they stopped and the two Goblins looked at James with a different look. Ah, Harry couldn't help but think, here we go.

"Madam Lestrange you know that we have a new policy of sorts. There will be a notification sent to your home that confirms how much you withdrew from your vault today."

James blinked once before he shook his head in understanding. "Is there a time frame that you are going to send this information out?"

"It will take about three hours ma'am." Griphook answered.

"And how long will it take for me to visit my vault?"

"Round trip time should be in the area of three hours ma'am."

James whistled in surprise before he nodded. "Well we better get on it then. Show me my vault now before I get any older." James snapped in typical Bellatrix fashion and falling back into the role he was playing.

"Yes ma'am," Griphook said moving to leave the bench. "I shall need the Clankers," he added in an aside.

"I'll take the madam myself." Bogrod, the bank manager who had approached Griphook and spoke to him, said grabbing the bag and stopping Griphook. Harry's eyebrow arched at that. Obviously this wasn't something normal as all the other goblins looked on in surprise. James also saw the looks of surprise and arched one eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Bogrod!" Several goblins hissed in surprise.

"Very old family… old clients…" He muttered to them. "This way madam Lastrange." Bogrod instructed James. James followed the shorter goblin to the doors, clanking. They passed through the door and passed into the rough stone passageway beyond which was lit with flaming torches.

Once they were inside, Harry quickly cast a temporary sticking charm on his invisibility cloak. It would keep the cloak on during the wild ride to the vault and if anything, unfortunate, was to suddenly happen. He slipped into the cart a moment before James and soon they were off. Almost immediately, the cart moved off and started gathering speed. They hurtled along on the tracks, twisting and turning through the labyrinthine passages, sloping downward all the time. Harry could not hear anything over the rattling of the cart on the tracks. A smile managed to cross Harry's face as he saw James' hair flying behind him as they swerved between stalactites, flying ever deeper into the earth, but he kept glancing back. Griphook's look when they had left had him on edge. They may as well have left footprints behind them.

They were deep, deeper than they had gotten last time when Harry realized that things had gone wrong. A waterfall was pounding over the track just ahead of them. They had no chance to avoid it, no chance to stop before hitting it. Harry made sure to close his eyes and mouth, not wanting a repeat of last time. As soon as the water passed, the cart flipped over and they were all thrown out of it. Harry heard the car smash into pieces against the passage wall above them but he paid no attention as he plummeted into the darkness below them.

"ARESTO MOMENTUM!" James yelled beside him. Harry felt himself glide toward the ground as though weightless, landing painlessly on the rocky passage. James picked himself up and looked around frantically trying to find Harry.

"Thanks James," Harry answered his wordless searching over their radio. He was relieved to find it still worked after all that water. James relaxed and looked at himself as Bogrod looked around in horror.

"They've raised the defenses! The Thief's Downfall!" He looked up at the track above them where the water was falling.

"I thought that you said we'd have three hours Bogrod?" James asked rather imperiously.

"I'm afraid young Griphook acted rashly. He doesn't know you are actually Lord Gryffindor. Not many do my lord."

James scowled but looked back towards the passageway where they heard shouts and yells. People were coming after them. Harry groaned. Of course they'd have to do this the hard way again. "We need to get going."

"My lord, it might be easier…" He stopped mid sentence at the look coming from James.

"You rather have your brothers face me now or later?" James asked in a low tone.

Bogrod paled and Harry's mind reeled. This was some information he obviously needed to know. "I'm sorry my lord, of course, this way, follow me." Bogrod lead the way down the hall. Harry pushed it from his mind as he saw the dragon waiting for them in the next chamber. The gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to four or five of the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground; its eyes were milky pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them, and when it turned its ugly head toward them, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble, opened its mouth, and spat a jet of fire that sent them running back up the passageway. It was the same one he had escaped and freed but it was still an awe inspiring sight.

"It's partially blind," panted Bogrod, "but even more savage for that. However, we have the means to control it. It has learned what to expect when the Clankers come." He pulled out the clankers and started shaking them. The loud, ringing noise quickly magnified off of the rocky walls, causing the dragon to let out a hoarse roar before it retreated. Bogrod pressed his palm of the wood of the Lestrange's vault. The door melted away to reveal the cave-like opening and the crammed vault. Harry and James slipped inside quickly.

"Stay out here Bogrod." James ordered and the door shut behind them. Once they were alone. James quickly removed the charms on his robes so that the illusion he was wearing Bellatrix's clothes was gone. He was now in his Phoenix robes and he pulled out his mask but did not yet put it on. Beside him, Harry had taken off his invisibility cloak and was now searching the shelves for the cup. He remembered the general vicinity but not the exact location.

"How did you keep the cloak on?"

"Temporary sticking charm," Harry answered shortly scanning the shelves.

"Do you see it Harry?" James asked looking worriedly at the door.

Harry replied while still scanning the shelves above them. "It... Should be... There!" Harry spotted it triumphantly and then dug deep in his backpack. Hufflepuff's cup was in the same area as last time, but a few shelves lower so James wouldn't have to levitate him any. He withdrew the sword and started to reach for the cup, being careful not to accidentally touch anything.

"What are you doing?" James asked curiously.

"They've raised the defenses..." Harry began to answer as the sword got nearer to the cup. "So it stands to reason that the burning and multiplying curses..." He managed to hook the cup's handle with the sword. "Would have been added to the vault..." He lifted the sword and cup and brought it to down to his backpack. "And I've burnt myself once on treasure and don't feel like doing it again." Harry finished withdrawing the fake Horcrux and dumping the other one inside.

He placed the sword inside as well and James put the fake in its place, accidentally knocking a few coins as he did so. They immediately exploded into copies and James let out a howl of pain at the burn.

Harry sling the backpack over his shoulders and arched an eyebrow as James shook his hand in the air and glared at the offending worthless treasure. "Way to go."

"Shut up Harry," James mumbled looking sheepish. "So why leave a fake? It'd be better to steal coins or something else to cover our tracks."

"No." Harry answered shaking his head. "The goblins would think you broke your word and Riddle wouldn't be fooled in the slightest. But come on, we need to go." Harry downed the vial he was holding and suddenly he transformed into Lily.

"Um Harry?" James asked a little confused.

"We are going to have to get out of here fast and Lily and I thought that it would be best if it was Lily who was with you. Plus, the invisibility cloak is a bit of a hindrance right now."

"I get that." James squared his shoulders and nodded to Harry. "Alright, let's get out of here."

James knocked once and Bogrod opened the door. They quickly walked out and Bogrod looked in surprise at Harry in surprise. "My Lady-?"

"She came along if I needed back up and it seems that that is the case now. We need to get out of here and if you don't want our relationship to grow foul, you'll help us." James threatened.

Bogrod nodded and beckoned to the two Potters. "There is another way out, this way." They could hear the clankers driving the dragon away and the roars and yells of the coming mob. A horde of angry goblins seemed to be just on the other side of that dragon. Bogrod quickly led the way through the winding passageways of Gringotts. James and Harry kept glancing behind them, expecting angry goblins to be rounding the corner behind them at any moment. They cast a couple of tripping jinxes and other charms that would keep them somewhat occupied as they hurried away. Soon, they reached what looked like an elevator – one of those ones they use in construction that was mostly open – and it looked rather dilapidated. It was small, it was a tight fit for the three of them and Bogrod quickly started the old lift.

"What is this?"

"An emergency exit and something the builders of Gringotts used when they were creating the high security vaults." Bogrod answered shortly as they ascended. "It hasn't been used in several hundred years."

The lift shook and rattled ominously and Harry couldn't help but grab onto the railings in response. The whole thing screamed unsafe. Beside him, James was also tense as the ancient lift rose higher and higher. They came perilously close to the side of the walls a few times and Harry drew into the middle of the elevator when one came a little too close for comfort. They passed into complete darkness which lasted for ten minutes. It was pressing in on them from all sides and then suddenly, it was over. The lift appeared in a part of the bank that Harry had never seen before. Bogrod looked around once before opening the gate and stepping off. James and Harry followed hurriedly, happy to be on solid ground again.

"Where are we?" James asked looking around in some awe.

"An old and rarely used part of the bank," Bogrod answered shortly. He crossed to a large set of wooden doors. "The exit is through here."

"Before we leave Bogrod," James said stopping the old goblin. "I'd like to thank you for your help with this important task and to assure you that you and your brothers will not be held responsible for alerting Bellatrix."

"Thank you my lord."

"Should we expect Death Eaters out there?"

"More than likely my Lord," Bogrod nodded and James nodded to Harry. Together, they placed their masks on their heads and drew up their hoods. Wands in hand, they strode out the door together. James was in his Gryffindor robes and Harry was in ones that looked like Lily's. It would fool anyone long enough for them to get out of there. Harry and James strode through the hall quickly, the Goblins at the counter looking up at them in surprise but not recognizing them as the ones they were raising the defenses against. They were already through the main doors before Bogrod entered behind them. Some goblins got up to go after them but Bogrod stopped them quickly.

Harry and James stepped through the door and quickly took down the two guards with the probity probes. They didn't get very much farther than the bottom of the steps before a spell made them leap backwards. The spell dissipated against the column of Gringotts and Bellatrix and her husband strode forward. Behind them, several more Death Eaters appeared, and they all were looking at James and Harry with looks of absolute venom. They knew that if they didn't stop these two Phoenixes and retrieve what they had taken from the vault, they would all be held responsible by the Dark Lord.

"Give me what you have taken!" Bellatrix screeched holding out her hand.

James moved so that he was in a better stance for fighting. "You'll have to take it from me." He snarled and raised his wand.

"That won't be so hard." Bellatrix sneered but other Death Eaters didn't look so confident. Standing before them was the Gryffindor Heir; the one Heir who had managed to fight and overcome their Dark Lord several times and the only Heir that they didn't know the identity of.

"It might be harder than you think," James taunted noting the reactions of the Death Eater as they realized who was facing them.

"Leo," Harry cautioned softly while moving to stand next to him.

"Return what you took from my vault now!" Bellatrix hissed in anger and held out her hand.

"And if I don't?" James asked pretending to consider it.

Bellatrix smiled in a way that made Harry think of a cat stalking its prey. "I'll kill you." Bellatrix's tone was deadly.

Harry swore under his breath as wands came up and the duel began. Harry and James whirled, ducked and turned, shielding, disarming, and covering each other, but it wasn't enough. They had taken down several of the attacking Death Eaters, but there were still too many for just the two of them. They were providing the Death Eaters with a fight, but the two Phoenixes knew that it was only a matter of time before they were overcome. James ducked a rather nasty curse and fired one in kind at the offending Death Eater. Beside him, Harry ducked one curse, returned another, and shielded yet one more. He was sidestepping one curse when suddenly one aimed by Bellatrix found its way past the defenses. Harry let out a surprised yelp as the curse hit his leg.

James put up the most powerful shield charm he could and grabbed the back of Harry's robes. He pulled Harry into the rather limited cover of a nearby shop, throwing covering spells the whole time. One of his spells hit a nearby Death Eater, stalling their advance. That taken care of, James turned his attention to Harry.

Harry's face was drawn up in a painful grimace, he was pale, and his hand clutched at his leg. "Harry, you alright?" His tone was worried.

"Oh that hurts," Harry groaned leaning back against the stone wall.

"What kind of pain?" James asked urgently.

"I-." Harry cut off as he hissed in pain. His hands gripped at his leg as he arched his back as the pain shot up his leg and what felt like into his lower back. As soon as he could breathe, he rolled to his side and was sick.

A spell slammed into the brick near James' head, making him drop into a crouch. The Death Eaters were advancing again. He turned to his comrade in time again to see Harry be sick and knew what the spell was with a sinking feeling.

"We need to move before we get pinned down." Harry said trying to push himself up.

"You're not going anywhere." James countered. "That curse will advance faster the more you move."

Harry groaned and leaned back against the wall. "You know, it was easier last time."

"What was?" James asked as he stuck his head out but had to withdraw it almost immediately when a spell went through the space his head had just occupied.

"Stealing the Horcrux," Harry answered. "We got in, we got the damn thing, we got out, and then we were on our way."

"We got in, got it and got out." James retorted scanning the area and Harry again.

"But we haven't left yet." Harry pointed out.

"Well I rather thought that stealing the dragon would have made the goblins madder than if we stole some lousy coins. After all, it's harder to get a dragon." James pointed out.

"I'm kind of wishing for the dragon right now." Harry teased as he looked around. He watched James withdraw his head again. "Anyway we can get out of here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not that I could see in the two seconds my head was out there." James replied.

"Got any toys that will help here?" Harry asked looking in the window across the street and seeing the Death Eaters getting closer.

"Not on me." James answered shaking his head. "You?" James sounded hopeful.

"Would I have asked if I did?" Harry snapped as another wave of pain shot through his abdomen.

James drew back as a spell got a little too close for comfort, pieces of stone falling onto his hood and pelting Harry. "Oh come on," James groaned as a Death Eater came into view, trying to get to them, but Harry blasted him backward into the shop across the street. Diagon Alley was fast becoming a battle zone instead of a shopping area. Any bystanders were long gone and there were craters in the street and buildings. "Ideas?"

Harry drew a breath when he and James saw purple fireworks in the sky. "Yeah, get down!" Harry and James ducked as a white flash filled the street around them. It was so bright that had they been caught unaware, they would now be seeing brilliant white spots in their vision. As soon as the light faded, James pulled Harry up and together they emerged from their now inadequate hiding place. James pulled Harry's arm over his shoulders and helped him hobble as fast as he could to their rescuers. As they moved, they saw the Death Eaters on the ground, moaning in agony and Harry realized just how close the Death Eaters had been able to get to them.

"Leo! Over here!"

Luna's shout was a little unnecessary since Harry and James were already heading that way. Luna was there with the other two Heirs, racing forward to meet James and Harry. The Death Eaters still writhed on the ground in pain and would be for another five minutes or so. The Heirs closed ranks around Harry and James and Sirius nodded to his friends. James' words from that night in the Potters' kitchen came back to Harry as he felt James secure his hold on him and twist into apparition. Sirius was Slytherin's Heir and he was in charge of Diagon Alley, as such, he could raise and lower enchantments as he wanted. Harry and the others had disapparated with a loud crack before the first Death Eater could start stirring.

~AR~

Harry and the Heirs landed just outside the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Harry fell in a heap on the ground, the pain in his lower body and extremities starting to overtake his senses. He barely felt James' hands as the older man lifted him and raced into the castle. By the time they reached the Hospital wing, Harry's senses had dulled and everything was coming to him as if through a long echo-y tunnel.

Ginny met the Heirs on the steps, her face a mask of worry. "What happened?" Her tone was frightened and James knew it was for Harry for the young man did not look good right now.

"He was cursed by Bellatrix," James answered shortly. Audrey was waiting for them just inside the doors. He directed his next comment at her. "Some version of the Aegrum curse."

She immediately got to work as James carried Harry up to the Hospital wing. She was muttering under her breath complicated strings of Latin and James could tell that while Harry was still conscious – a testament to the amount of pain he could take – he was out of it. He placed Harry in a bed and stepped back so that Audrey would have more room to work. She feed Harry a few potions before stepping back and looking satisfactory.

"He'll be alright, just needs some rest."

"Thank Merlin," Ginny sighed. She moved so that she was sitting next to Harry and settled in to wait. She had wanted to go with them, but both her and Harry couldn't hide under the invisibility cloak.

"I've given him a sleeping potion Ginny," Audrey said looking at the now peaceful Harry. "He won't wake for a while."

"Good, he needs the rest." James muttered softly, a small smile coming to his lips, thankful that he was alright.

"And now I can look you over." Audrey walked closer to James who backed away shaking his head.

"It's just a few cuts. I'll be fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." Audrey huffed as she closed the distance between them.

James found himself cornered between a bed and the wall and had no place to go. Sighing dramatically, he let her check him out. Ginny just watched with a soft grin on her face.

"James!" Sirius appeared in the doorway only moments after Audrey was done.

"What?" James asked getting worried. Sirius had that look on his face.

"Riddle appeared in Diagon Alley only moments after we left. He must know what has been going on by now. He'll want to check that his Horcruxes are safe. Did you get the cup?"

"We did." James confirmed and crossed to Harry's backpack. He opened it and withdrew the cup and sword. Now that they were out of the vault and bank, the curses on the cup no longer applied. He could grasp it without being burnt or having copies spring forth.

"That's beautiful." Luna whispered walking into the wing. Her eyes were on the cup. Her long lost family heirloom. James held it out to her to let her take if she wished. Luna came closer and reached for it but stopped before she touched it and withdrew her hand while shaking her head. "No. That's great evil there. It needs to be destroyed."

"Right. Should we do it now?" Sirius asked moving forward.

"Yes but not here." Ginny interrupted standing up. "This is not the place for it. Come, we'll go outside and I'll stab it." She grabbed the cup and sword from James and led the group outside. She placed it on a rather flat stone that was some ways away from the castle. Everyone watched in fascination as she eyed up the stroke and then swung downward in a huge arc. With an almighty crash, the sword cleaved the goblet in half. Those gathered heard the strange scream that sounded as the Horcrux was destroyed. Everyone eyed it in silence for a moment before Minnie broke the silence.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's the last one right?"

"Just the snake is left." Ginny answered gathering the halves.

"Just the snake…" Several repeated in a low murmur. Everyone looked at each other with what could only be described as joy. There was only one Horcrux left; only one thing tethering Riddle to this world.

~RP~

Late that night, Harry woke up. First thing he noticed was that the pain was gone. The second was that Ginny was sleeping in an awkward position next to him, her neck in an angle that would likely hurt in the morning. Rolling his eyes at her stubbornness, he cast a charm at the chair and soon she was reclining comfortably and a blanket was covering her.

Then he noticed that there were others in the infirmary too. Lily and James were sleeping on a bed near them. A light burned from under the door of Audrey's office but it was rather dim so Harry knew that she and probably Sirius were also asleep. Looking at everyone nearby, Harry wondered why he didn't have this type of support last time. It was so hard to go it alone like they did. Having one place as a base of operations, people to help them when they got in tight spots, and others to help get the Horcruxes, well it would all have been easier. Dumbledore knew what he was doing though, with big organizations, there were more chances for secrets to get out. Still, Harry would have liked to have his family there to help him.

Shrugging mentally – there was nothing that he could really do about it now – he settled back down to sleep, still feeling a little tired. Things were different this time around, but he wasn't sure that meant they were easier.


	40. Who Are You?

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 39 –Who Are You?

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:** As always, thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter answers those burning questions of yours! Yes, this story is getting faster, because we are getting closer to the end. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story and that I don't disappoint!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Severus briskly headed for the room he knew the Dark Lord would be in. His summons had come not five minutes ago. He and Morrow had just made it back from capturing Xeno Lovegood, something that Severus had been loath to do. He was till marveling over the villagers' courage when he entered the room. The Dark Lord was sitting there, waiting for him, like a King on his throne.

"Severus, I'm glad you could make it." Riddle's greeting was cold and gave Severus the impression that the opposite was true. Immediately, Severus' unease grew.

"Of course my Lord," Severus answered and bowed like he had a million times before. Because his face was pointed down to the floor and away from the Dark Lord, he did not see him raise his wand nor did he see the near silent Cruciatus come hurtling towards him. Severus only felt the unbearable pain as he crumpled on the floor. When the pain subsided, Severus noted three things with a pit growing in his stomach.

The first was that all the members of the Dark Lord's inner circle were now present in room and their attention was on Severus. While this in itself was not an extraordinary thing, their looks on their faces ranged from disgust to shock to betrayal and to enjoyment. The next was that the Cruciatus the Dark Lord had used on Severus lasted a lot longer than it had in a long time. That was something unusual for normally the Dark Lord did not punish Severus so much because he was one of the Dark Lord's favorites. Not to mention, he had been in good favor since the Dark Lord had divulged the secret of the Horcruxes to him. The last thing Severus noted was that the look on the Dark Lord's face pretty much confirmed for Severus that he knew that Severus was a traitor.

"How _dare_ you? How dare you _betray_ _me_?!" The Dark Lord shouted in a rage and hit Severus with another crucio. Severus couldn't react, the pain was too intense and the spell hit him before he could get to his own wand. When Severus' mind cleared from the fog of pain again, he noticed that his wand was no longer on him. He saw Lucius twirling it in his hands where he was standing not six feet away.

"My lord-." Severus tried speaking. There was a chance he could still talk his way out of this, but he knew that it was probably not going to happen. He wasn't sure how he had been discovered though. So he decided to pretend he was still on Riddle's side until he knew.

"Do not try to weasel your way out of this, Severus." The Dark Lord directed coldly. "How long have you been a spy?"

"I only spied on the rebels for you my lord," Severus said as calmly as he could though his voice was shaking from the lingering effects of the crucio.

"Do not lie to me Severus; I can discover your thoughts."

"I do not lie my lord!" Severus cried in indignation, trying to keep his cover intact.

"CRUCIO!" bellowed the Dark Lord in fury. Severus curled into the fetal position as his body tried in vain to escape the pain. When the crucio let up, Severus' cheek lay on the cold stone of the floor and his hands were clenched so hard that his fingernails had bit into his own skin. There were little red crescents in the palms of his hands, small beads of blood gathered at the marks. Severus took heaving breaths as he tried to regain his calm and at the same time reinforce his mental barriers.

"Everyone but Morrow, Lestrange, and Lucius leave." The Dark Lord ordered. Obediently, everyone did was they were bidden. No one stopped to help Severus and he was even kicked a few times as they passed. Severus closed his eyes, he would not give up yet, there was too much at stake.

"My lord," Severus said softly when everyone had left, his voice remarkably steady, "my allegiance is to you. It has always been to you."

"I find that hard to believe after the news I have recently gotten." The Dark Lord hissed. From the proximity of the voice, Severus could tell that he was only a few feet away from him. Severus drew on his inner strength and drew himself up to his knees. He opened his eyes and looked at the Dark Lord, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"It is true my lord. I have only ever fed the rebels lies in order to throw them off. They have a new leader now who is not afraid of you and suspicious of me. I have done what I've had to in order to stay in his good graces and gather information."

"And yet you cannot tell me who this leader is nor what he even looks like. You have given me very little in the past month Severus. These rebels, who used to be insignificant and no more a problem than a Doxy infestation, have run me out of Hogwarts!"

"I am aware my Lord," Severus answered slowly and carefully. "But they have had great losses as well. They are not the fighting force you believe them to be."

"Then how were they able to get me out of Hogwarts?"

"Because they have the four Hogwarts Heirs with them. The castle awoke when all four entered her halls and she herself kicked you out."

"They do not have all four Heirs, I am the heir of Slytherin!" The Dark Lord growled. "CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord yelled and Severus again fell to the floor in agony. When the pain finally stopped, Severus was well aware that the Dark Lord was furious. "You spout lies!"

"My lord, I swear-." Severus started but was forced to stop speaking as the Dark Lord cast a choking curse on him. The death of Young quickly flashed before his eyes as Severus realized that he may very well die like this. As he slowly turned blue from lack of oxygen, the Dark Lord stood before him.

"You have told the rebels our plans, our locations, and other intelligence that has given them the upper hand in several battles. Do you deny it?"

Severus could not answer; the choking curse was still cutting off his supply of oxygen. He shook his head, denying the claim, as an answer, still trying to salvage the situation.

The Dark Lord looked at Severus carefully before leaning in. "Gringotts was broken into today." He whispered loud enough for only Severus to hear. Immediately, Severus paled and he knew that there was no more use in pretending. Harry and Ginny must have gotten the cup while he and Morrow had gone after Xeno. By doing so, they now only had one Horcrux left but they had thrown him to the wolves. They couldn't have known about the consequences of their actions of course, Severus never had the chance to get word to them. And yet, Severus felt an irrational twinge of betrayal at the same time.

"And you know what else?" Riddle asked Severus softly. "I went and checked on all my other ones, and they were all fakes. All of them." He let the choking curse fall away from Severus as his vision started to blacken. Severus coughed and drew in great heaving breathes, grateful for the air and not able to get enough of it.

"Now, I'll give you one chance Severus, tell me everything about the Phoenixes."

Severus heaved in another breath, trying to steady himself. He knew what was at stake in this war. He also knew that this had been one of the most probable outcomes for him for a long time. With Harry's arrival, Severus had allowed himself to start to hope that he would see the end of the war. It had been a small seed of hope at first, something Severus had nurtured but not fanned until it was a warm glow. Now Severus knew that he wasn't destined to see the end of this war, but he could help bring about the end of this wretched monster's reign. Severus made his decision, steeled himself to his fate, and looked up directly into those cold, cruel, red eyes. Enough was enough, and it was time to end this charade. "No. I would rather die before I betrayed them."

"Oh! So you do admit you are a traitor." Bellatrix screeched from the shadows.

Severus had not noticed her at first, but she would be happy to know she had been right all along. Severus didn't spare her a glance though as he glared at the monster in front of him. He pushed himself to his own feet, vowing to not die on the floor. "Yes, I admit that I have been working with the Resistance to bring you down since you tried to kill Lily and James Potter all those years ago. I admit that I have been giving information to the Resistance that has allowed them to kill as many Death Eaters as possible. I admit that I have done my absolute best to bring you and your reign to an end!" Severus shouted at the Dark Lord.

There was silence in the room for a moment as the remaining Death Eaters and Riddle processed Severus' words. Severus kept his gaze locked on Riddle, his breathing ragged but his shoulders square and his posture that of one ready to die.

"I knew he was the traitor! I told you my lord, I told you it was him!" Bellatrix smiled cruelly at Severus. "You're a dead man Snape." She giggled and skipped over to her husband.

"She is right you know," Riddle spoke slowly, as if contemplating the best way to kill him.

Severus snorted in disbelief at Riddle's tone. He wanted this over and done with. He had played his cards and he had lost, but he wasn't finished yet, not as long as there was breath in his body. "I'm just sorry I kept this charade up for so long. You're reign is numbered Tom Riddle," Riddle's eyes flashed in anger at Severus' use of his given name. "Kill me now, go ahead, but remember this: even if you do kill me, there is no stopping your demise." Knowing this was going to be the last few moments of his life was giving Severus a liquid courage that was allowing him to say these things.

"Kill him my lord!" Bella shouted gleefully. Her eyes were flashing in excitement and her body language screamed enjoyment.

Riddle bristled in anger at Severus' lack of respect and cast a cutting curse at Severus in a blink of an eye. It was the first of many. Riddle's wand fell and slashed time and time again and soon the Dark Lord was standing over Severus, his shoulders heaving from his exertions. His breath was ragged from his exertion and his eyes were as hard as rubies.

Severus lay on the floor, a bloody mess. He couldn't move, hell, even blinking hurt. He was sure a rib or two were broken and there had to be internal bleeding. Riddle was so mad he had used almost every spell he knew on Severus. He didn't kill him outright, but Severus figured he'd probably bleed to death before Riddle was done. He wished, for the first time in his life, that Riddle would say those dreaded two words. And suddenly, Severus was alright with his fate. He had done everything he could to help the world in the only way he knew how. But, surprisingly, his only regret was that he had not been able to tell Lauren that he loved her.

"Shall I kill him my lord?" Bella asked lazily drawing her wand and approaching Severus who still lay unmoving on the floor.

"No!" Riddle snapped and gestured at Bella to get back. "He may still have some secrets that I can learn." Riddle waved his wand and Severus found himself being hoisted into the air. He was suspended in the air and his eyelids were forced open. Severus was being forced to look into Riddle's eyes and Severus gathered what strength he had left to resist Riddle's probes. There wasn't much there, he had given up just about his whole will to live, but even so, he would never betray Lauren, Lily, James, or Harry willingly.

"Legimins!" Riddle cried with a flick of his wand.

Severus tried to resist, he did, but his walls gave away rather quickly. He was just too exhausted and tired. However, instead of his secrets being found, Severus suddenly found himself in a quiet meadow with a bubbling brook on one side and a large Weeping Willow in the center. Thoroughly confused, Severus walked towards the tree to find Harry sitting under the massive tree's branches with a somber look on his face.

"Harry?" Severus asked in surprise. "What- what's going on?"

"Hello Severus," Harry greeted him warmly while he looked up at him from his position at the base of the tree. "Sit." He patted the ground next to him.

"What's going on?" Severus asked again not wanting to be distracted.

Harry grinned and gestured at the meadow around them. "This is a safe place for your mind. Although you might want to gather some of that famous stubbornness and work on rebuilding your own defenses again," Harry told him a little cheekily.

"But, but," Severus sputtered in confusion. He really had no energy to figure out riddles right now and wanted Harry to just give him a straight answer. "What? How are you here?"

"Well _Harry's_ not here actually. I'm more of a recording." Harry said cocking his head to the side and studying Severus who was studying him in complete confusion.

"Explain Potter." Severus growled rubbing his temples.

"It's simple really. The bracelet," Harry said as way of explanation. He gestured at the bracelet that was on Severus' wrist still.

Severus allowed surprise to cross his features before he raised his wrist and looked at it closely. He was surprised to see that runes were etched into the leather. Either he had just never noticed them before or they weren't visible before. "I thought it was just a communication device." Severus asked sitting down next to Harry finally.

"It is. But there was a failsafe that Harry, Minnie, and James built into it. In the event that your mental defenses fail somehow and your mind is being probed by Riddle, the bracelet was to kick in and distract Riddle as you rebuilt your defenses."

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" Severus growled in frustration looking at Harry with anger. "My body is broken, bruised, and bleeding and I have little to no strength left. There's no point!"

Harry just looked at him and blinked before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but I only have certain responses available, please ask a different question."

Severus looked at Harry in surprise and then sighed. In order to 'distract' Riddle, the majority of the bracelet's 'programming' was probably devoted to that. He reigned in his temper and tried again. "How do you plan to distract Riddle?"

"By showing him what he fears." Harry replied with a grin that actually made Severus shudder. It was a side of Harry he had never seen before. And never wanted to see again.

"You're kidding. What the hell does a man who styles himself as the Dark Lord fear?" Severus finally snorted in disbelief.

Harry smiled knowingly and answered cryptically, "things that you wouldn't believe."

From the look on Harry's face, the Dark Lord obviously feared something. The disbelieving expression on Severus' face slowly faded as he quietly contemplated that, leaning back against the tree. Obviously Harry knew enough about Riddle to be able to do this. He looked sideways at Harry who was watching the clouds in the sky interestedly. "How long will the bracelet continue to work?"

"It gains its power to continue the spell for as long as Riddle maintains the Legiminacy spell. I suggest you take that time to rebuild your defenses while we wait."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Severus asked again, softly and to himself this time. Harry continued to look up at the sky as Severus thought about his problem. He followed Harry's gaze and thought idly that the clouds seemed to represent something shattered. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he imagined two clouds coming together. A second later, two clouds did just that and Severus suddenly understood what he was to do. All the cracks smoothed over until they were melded together into an unbreakable wall. Using this method, Severus quickly rebuilt his defense. It wasn't a wall as solid as his normal defenses, but it would do for now.

~RP~

Riddle was in a completely foreign territory. He had entered Severus' mind before to see if what the potions master had been telling him had been true. So he had some idea of what to expect. When he had first entered he had encountered the defenses of Severus' mind but he had seen that they were weak and crumbling. Riddle had managed to push through with only a little exertion, but when he broke through the crumbling stone wall, what he had found was not what he had been expecting.

Standing there, waiting for him like Riddle was expected, was Albus Dumbledore. His long white beard and his half moon spectacles were exactly as they were the last time Riddle had seen him which had been moments before his death. Riddle stopped, warily expecting a trap although that would be highly irregular as Severus' defenses had already crumbled.

"Hello Tom," Dumbledore greeted in a tone that was anything but friendly. "I see you have managed to make it into Severus' mind. However I am afraid that you will not be seeing anything of interest here today. You should leave now."

"I am going nowhere old man." Riddle snarled. "I will get the answers I seek."

"Only those who Severus trusts can get those answers." Dumbledore's tone was one of warning.

"I do not need his trust." Riddle said dismissively. "I take what I want."

"And that is why you will never be great Tom." Dumbledore's face reflected his sad tone and for a moment Riddle wondered if the old man actually felt sadness towards him.

"What would you know of it?" Riddle mocked. "You died because of me. Your little resistance failed and your precious spy was caught. I am the one who is winning here."

"You are deluded into thinking you are winning," Dumbledore contradicted. "For you are not."

"I control almost the whole of Europe-." Riddle spat.

"And yet you cannot get past me to discover the secrets of Severus' mind."

"Watch me." Riddle made to move around Dumbledore. After all, what could a dead old man do to him? Riddle knew the subtle laws governing mind magic. To protect another's mind, one had to be still alive and have a connection of sorts established. Severus had neither with him in Riddle Manor, he was alone and at the mercy of Riddle and his Death Eaters. So needless to say, Riddle was surprised when he found himself being thrown backward by a powerful spell that came from the image of Dumbledore.

Riddle looked up at Dumbledore in surprise. "But, what?"

"I told you Tom, you cannot get past me." Dumbledore told him.

"But you're dead!" Riddle protested.

Dumbledore beamed at him which unnerved Riddle more than anything else yet. "Yes I am." Suddenly Dumbledore blurred and when the features became sharp again, a young man stood before him. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes and looked like the rebel James Potter. "Perhaps this image is more comfortable for you?"

"Who- who are you?" Riddle asked getting up slowly looking at the young man in surprise as he realized that this was not James Potter.

"I'm Harry Potter. The child you so ruthlessly murdered in his crib at the young age of two in Godric's Hollow." The young man answered. "I'm the child of Lily and James Potter who continue to fight you to this day because of what you did you their family."

"You're dead." Riddle whispered going white. He remembered what the Prophecy had said about this child. And Riddle feared what would have happened to him if he had not killed the boy when he had.

"Am I? Are you sure of that?" The boy asked tauntingly.

"I killed you myself!" Riddle hissed. "You're dead!"

"What if my parents found a way to bring me back to life?"

"There is no way to come back from the killing curse." Riddle contradicted shaking his head, refusing to believe what the image was telling him. "Now get out of my way and tell me what I want to know!" Riddle screamed.

"I cannot do that." The boy answered shaking his head. "I told you before Tom, I am here to protect Severus from the likes of you."

"I'd like to see you try." Riddle snarled. He quickly launched a series of spells at the boy who ducked and dodged them all. This dead yet not dead boy threw one spell back at Riddle which caught him squarely in the chest. Riddle was again thrown to the floor in a heap.

"Is this better for you? I only want you to be comfortable when talking with me." The tone was taunting and compelling.

Riddle looked up at the boy before him and was confused again. Before him was no longer the dead Potter Boy. He had changed into someone new. "Who are you?" Riddle asked after a moment.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." The new boy answered. He had a roundish face and he was tall. Much taller than the dead Potter Boy. "I'm the one that you tore out of his mother's grasp to murder. I'm the would-be son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, the two Aurors that have also been a thorn in your side for some time."

"Enough of this! Show me your true form!" Riddle shouted and sent a spell at Neville.

The Longbottom Boy smiled a smile that would haunt Riddle's dreams. "Sure." He blurred again. This time, when the images sharpened, there was more than one person present. Dumbledore, the Potter Boy, and the Longbottom Boy were there along with Crouch, Moody, Tom Riddle Sr., Riddle's mother Merope Gaunt, and his uncle Morfin Gaunt.

Riddle looked on in horror at all the people that he knew to be dead. Somehow, whatever wizard was protecting Severus' mind knew way too much about Riddle for his liking. Very few people knew his real name and no one knew what his mother and father looked like.

"_What are you scared of_?" Morfin hissed in Parsletongue. "_Not afraid of your little old uncle are we? You know, the one you put away in Azkaban for the murder of your own father and grandparents_?"

"Oh Tom, I'm so proud of you," Tom Riddle Sr., said sarcastically. "You have done so well for yourself! A self proclaimed king, a murderer of witches, wizards, Muggles, and children alike and a friendless monster! Your mother was no good and you were no better! I'm glad I never got to know you! You're nothing but a Freak!"

"I always knew you were in for an ass kicking!" Moody, the old Auror chuckled gleefully. "You're a halfblood! Not even a pureblood! If your supporters knew the truth you'd be dead faster than a Hippogriff can fly!"

"Too bad I wasn't the one to get rid of you. But even though I'm dead, the Resistance is still alive and going strong. Your plan failed Tom." Crouch spat.

"I'm sorry you turned out this way Tom," Dumbledore lamented somewhat sadly. "But you'll have to forgive me if I cheer for the person who will kill you."

"You killed me and almost killed my parents. I hope House Longbottom takes their revenge on you slowly." Neville told Riddle gleefully.

"You're a child murderer Tom," Harry said spitefully. "Only the lowest circles of hell are reserved for the likes of you."

"What happened to you? What happened to the beautiful baby boy I gave birth to? Where did you go wrong?" Merope moaned.

Riddle was backed against the wall he had broken through, paralyzed in horror at what each one was saying to him. His mother's image and woes especially chilled him as she wailed. The images all stood in a line, separating him from Severus and his secrets. However, after the images each had their say, Riddle decided to pull out and try again later. With the wailing of his mother still on his ears, Riddle ended the spell linking his mind to Severus'. He found himself back in his own body and Severus still floating before him.

~RP~

Severus finished his defenses and looked over at Harry who had not said anything for some time. He was calm and collected and stared off into the distance at something only he could see. It was reassuring, even if this wasn't the real Harry, and Severus closed his eyes and let his mind rest as Harry and the bracelet distracted Riddle for him.

A few moments later, Severus felt his knee being patted gently. He unwillingly cracked open an eye to look at Harry. Harry was crouched next to him and he wore a sad but satisfied smile. "What?"

"It is almost over. Riddle is withdrawing. You'll be back in reality soon."

"Oh joy." Severus sighed. He had only just started to forget about the situation he was in.

"Don't worry Sev, the bracelet will alert Harry and the Phoenixes to your danger as soon as it's able. You just have to hang on."

"What if I don't want to hang on?" Severus asked looking up at the sky which was now completely cloudy, not a blue patch in the sky, but the meadow was still sunny.

"Severus Snape, you promised that you'd live when the Dark Lord was dead and gone. Harry told you he'd hold you to that promise and I'm reminding you of it right now. Besides, if you aren't around, who is going to dance with Lauren at the Victory Ball?" Harry asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Before Severus could retort, but with that ringing reminder in his head, the meadow and Harry disappeared. Severus found himself suspended in the air again and looking at Riddle. Riddle was looking at Severus warily and had a little bit of a haunted look in his eyes. Severus wondered what Harry had said to him to make him look so just as Riddle waved his wand and Severus fell to the floor in a heap, the pain of his injuries coming back tenfold.

"My lord, did you learn anything?" Bella asked immediately. Her tone was gleeful and superior. Even without seeing her, Severus knew that she had her nose turned up as she gazed at him. And it didn't bother him as Severus no longer cared.

"Severus, I hope you enjoyed your life." Riddle spat and raised his wand.

Severus could only lay there. Even though he had made that promise to Harry and even though he wished he could be with Lauren, there was no way he could stop or avoid Riddle's coming killing curse. He closed his eyes and pictured Lauren as he had seen her last at the Christmas Feast. She had let her long hair down and her violet eyes had twinkled as she laughed. Her wide smile crinkled her cheeks and always made him smile when he saw it. Her laugh was just as infectious, always at the very least drawing a smile from Severus.

The door banged open and Severus heard footsteps running into the room. "Wait my lord! Wait!" Severus' eyes opened with a snap.

Draco Malfoy had just entered the room at a run.

"This had better be good Malfoy!" Riddle sneered at the youngest Malfoy. Lucius looked at his son in surprise and flabbergasted that he would dare to enter without Riddle's permission.

"It is your Majesty." Draco assured Riddle after bowing. "You do not want to kill him."

"On the contrary, I very much want to kill him." Riddle contradicted and raised his wand to cast a crucio at Draco as well.

"There is one final purpose this traitor can serve before you kill him!" Draco said in a rush, hoping to get the words out before the curse befell him.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Riddle asked, his nostrils flaring in his anger but lowering his wand.

Draco swallowed before continuing. "He can bring the resistance out of hiding my Lord. Obviously enough people care about him that he can be used as bait."

Riddle looked at Draco long and hard. Severus couldn't help the betrayed look that crossed his own face. Severus knew what Draco was doing, he was saving himself by throwing Severus under the bus. It was exactly the same thing that he would have done himself at Draco's age. "You may be on to something there." Riddle allowed and turned back to Severus. "Who do you contact for the rebels?"

Severus stayed silent and made sure his newly constructed barriers were in place. He felt the probe of Riddle distantly and smirked, knowing that Riddle would never be able to get in. Well, as long as Harry's bracelet kept working anyway. Riddle snarled in anger and backhanded Severus.

"Search his mind my Lord." Lucuis offered unhelpfully.

Riddle shot a deadly glare at Lucius and crucioed the elder Malfoy for the suggestion. Bellatrix wisely stayed silent, as did her husband and his brother next to her, but her eyes were glinting with what Severus could only assume were dark plans.

"If I may suggest my lord," Draco started. "Why don't we throw him in the cellar and see if some other means may get the information we want."

A moment of silence rang through the room at those words. "My my Severus," Riddle said after an impressed look crossed his face. "It seems that your young friend here has really forsaken you. How does that feel to know you were betrayed?"

Severus stayed silent at Riddle's dig. He would not rise to any bait Riddle threw at him.

"Very well Draco, we'll put him in the cellar and you'll have first crack at him."

"My Lord?" Draco asked in surprise.

"You do not want to hurt your godfather? Is that it?" Riddle asked rounding on Draco.

"No my Lord!" Draco answered shaking his head. "I do not recognize that fucking scum as my godfather." He punctuated his words by throwing a kick into Severus' side. "I was just surprised at the honor you bestow on me." Draco said hanging his head in a portrayal of respect.

Severus was impressed. The kid really knew how to manipulate people. Although he wished that Draco had not thrown him so completely under the bus to do it. But he also recognized that the boy was doing the only thing he could to stay alive. The other Death Eaters had long thought Draco might be a spy. They also knew that Severus and Draco had spent a lot of time together. Now that Severus was found out, suspicion would naturally turn to Draco next. Hopefully, Draco could throw the suspicion off and then continue Severus' role with the Phoenixes.

Apparently Riddle was impressed as well as his next statement shocked Severus and probably Lucius. "Your suggestion is a good one Draco and people who help take care of my problems are rewarded." But of course Riddle did not stop there. "Bella, tell the rest of our family, this traitorous scum will be at the disposal for all Death Eaters. Anyone who manages to get the information I need from him will be celebrated."

Riddle walked over to Severus' head and looked down at him as he finished his direction. "And tell them that all means necessary to do so are allowed, but no one will kill him. Also be sure to tell everyone that he is off limits for two days so he can heal from his injuries and think about his coming fate."

Bellatrix nodded, a sick grin on her face. Severus paled as Riddle finished. The Dark Lord had just given permission to his followers to torture and rape him if they so pleased. There were some Death Eaters that were particularly fond of that method, be it man or woman they were taking advantage of.

"Rodulphus, Rabastain, take him downstairs." Riddle looked coldly at the huddled, bloody, and shaking figure at his feet. went back to his throne.

As the two Lestrange brothers picked up Severus, Riddle returned to his throne. They dragged Severus out of the room amid jeers, taunts, and insults hurled by the other Death Eaters. The Lestrange brothers dragged Severus down the stairs to the cellar, making sure that his feet and knees hit every step on the way down. One of them opened the door before they threw him inside, sending him crashing to the floor in a heap, again. The door was slammed shut and Severus heard the scraping of the key in the lock, leaving him in complete and utter darkness.

Severus lay on the cold stone floor, unmoving and trying to breathe deeply to get his heart rate and panic under control. He would have no idea how much time moved while he was in the dark like this. Because of the many dark curses and crucios that had hit him recently, he had little control of his muscles at the moment. All in all, this was the most desperate situation he had ever been in, and he no longer had his portkey to get away. With that disparaging thought, Severus actually allowed a few tears to fall. He made no noise though as his shoulders slumped in despair. Images of Lauren and Lily flashed through his mind as he thought about them and how he'd never be able to see them again.

Suddenly, Severus was aware of his bracelet growing warm and Severus knew it had sent a message. Hopefully Harry would not act foolish and come here for just him. At least, that's what Severus' rational side told himself. A rather bigger part of him was hoping with every fiber of his being that Harry would charge in and rescue him before the horrors of being interrogated by Death Eaters could start.


	41. Sealing Your Own Fate

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 40 – Sealing Your Own Fate

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews so far! I can't believe how positive they've been! I love it :D...

So this chapter I actually rewrote once I had finished it because the way I had it, I felt was unbelievable and actually hurt my story as a whole. So, I came up with this version instead and I'm really happy with it. So enjoy! And shoot me a review at when you're done :P.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry stood on the sidelines watching the duel in front of him with a sense of pride. Ginny was dueling Sirius using only the spells that he had taught both Ginny and Harry, so that they could teach Teddy when they got back. She was winning which infuriated Sirius and amused Harry and James to no end. After all, he had known these spells for a lot longer than she had. Beside him, Hermione and Ron watched with looks of awe and surprise. After they had learned that Hermione was a Heir as well, she had been working with Minnie to learn more about her family heritage. But watching this duel was something that impressed them beyond measure.

Ginny ducked what could be a particularly nasty jinx and sent the same back at Sirius. The Slytherin Heir growled in frustration after straightening from his duck and tried to cast a spell he had learned from James at Ginny.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ginny yelled grinning as she spun out of the way.

"It is not. I'm just using all the options available to me." Sirius countered grinning.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked a sly smile growing on her face. "Tarantallegra!"

Sirius' legs started to dance a wild mamba which made him cry out in surprise.

As the duel regressed into a war of prank jinxes, hexes, and charms, Harry moved to intervene when he felt something burn his wrist. It wasn't a warm feeling that would normally signal a message but a searing heat that literally burned his wrist. It only lasted a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Harry to grab his wrist with his right hand and cry out in pain. James, who had also been next to him, looked at Harry in surprise and confusion as Harry stood motionless, his brain slowly processing what was going on.

"Harry?" James asked hesitantly for the young man's eyes had glazed over and he looked as if he was stuck in a trance. "Harry?" James tried again a little louder this time. Now Ron and Hermione looked over at them, concern on their faces as they saw the frozen position Harry was in.

Harry blinked and then focused on James. The elder Potter noted that Harry's face was pale and he slowly looked down at his wrist that he was still holding, almost as if he was dreading seeing what ever was there. Harry looked at the color of the bracelet and message that was on the bead there. _Goodbye_.

"Harry? What's going on?" James asked, his own worry growing. Ginny must have sensed or saw that something was wrong because she stopped casting spells and looked at Harry in confusion too.

"Harry?" Ron and Hermione called walking closer to him.

The burning of the bracelet meant that he needed help now. The color meant that he was in bad, bad shape. But the message was not one that he would have sent. Goodbye. The bracelet was supposed to tell him the condition Severus was in if this ever happened. So why goodbye? Suddenly Harry had it. Severus had given up and had no hope. Well, that's not how it was going to happen. That's not how Harry was going to let this Severus Snape leave this world.

"Harry!" Ginny called in worry and started towards him. Harry finally reacted as he proceed it all.

"It's Severus," Harry finally managed. He swallowed and started spewing orders. "Sirius, get Audrey and be ready for my return. You too James! Lily and Ginny find Lauren and get her now!" Harry ordered and then sprinted for the stairs.

James, like almost everyone else, stood stock still, still trying to process what Harry had just told them. The only reason he would react this way was if Severus had been found out as their spy. And as they realized that was what he meant, they all felt indescribable pain and sadness.

As they were processing Harry's words, the young man ran from the room, leaving everyone standing in the Dueling Room. Ginny, on the other hand, was sprinting after Harry, Ron and Hermione hot on her heels. They had seen him do this too many times not to recognize that the situation was dire. He was running pell-mell for the Entrance Hall, so even though Ron had longer legs, all three were left in the dust. Ginny caught up with him at the bottom of the stairs of Hogwarts. Harry had stopped the moment his feet touched dirt and was about to turn to apparate, but Ginny had caught up with him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Ginny yelled knowing she wasn't going to stop him but determined to know what was happening.

Harry paused long enough for her to see the emotions running across his face: urgency, sadness, resolve, and determination. "To Severus." Was all Harry said. But it was enough.

It was enough for her to realize what Harry was going to do. It was also enough that she realized he could be apparating into a potentially explosive situation. "Harry!" She grabbed his robes in a fist and made him look at her. "You can't. We can't just attack Riddle Manor!"

"Why not?" Harry retorted. He held up his wrist so that she could see the color of the bead and the message written there. "He needs help now! He won't last if we don't go after him!"

"Harry," Ginny's voice had an anguish in it that would haunt Harry's memories for years to come. "We can't go. We don't know what we'd be walking into. We could be walking into Riddle himself. We'd be more or less giving ourselves over to him. And that won't do anyone any favors."

Ginny held onto Harry's arm, watching as the words she said slowly sunk in. She knew that they had when Harry hung his head in defeat and clenched his fists. "I can't just leave him," Harry whispered.

"We'll figure something out. Come on, let's get the others." She urged giving him a gentle tug.

Harry nodded and followed her back inside the castle, to where Ron and Hermione had just appeared with questioning looks on their faces, his hand intertwined with hers.

~RP~

Back at Riddle Manor, a traitor moved softly and quickly through the halls of the cellar/dungeon. He constantly kept looking around him, ever on alert for the unwanted sign of another Death Eater. There shouldn't be anyone else down here; the Dark Lord had mandated that Severus was to be left alone for two days to think over his fate and to heal. He had seen the injuries that Severus had sustained before the Lestrange Brothers took him away and seriously doubted that two days of 'healing' would do anything for Severus. So far, the potions master had been left alone for a day. It was time to get him out of here.

Draco Malfoy stopped outside Severus' door and again looked around for Death Eaters. He was supposed to be the first one to have a crack at Severus, but if he was found here now, he'd be killed. Severus was one of the only men that Draco looked up to and was the only man that he ever considered a parent. Risking his life in order to save Severus' was the least Draco could do in his mind. Seeing the hallway was clear and silent, Draco quickly unlocked and then pushed open the door. He peered inside to see it was pitch black and deadly quiet.

"Lumos," Draco muttered softly. He looked around with the wand light, trying to find his friend when he spotted the huddled dark mass on the floor in front of him. Draco crouched down next to Severus, worry etched into every line on his face.

Severus was lying in a pool of his own blood and what looked like vomit. His robes were in tatters, his hair was matted, and he was shivering. Draco put his hand on Severus' shoulder and quickly determined the other was not awake. He was also cold as ice. Quickly, Draco performed the basic healing spells he had learned from one of the many books he had read and the few healers who were willing to teach him. Draco spared a glance at the door again, even though he had left proximity charms in the hallway and a warning charm on the door as well. Reassured, Draco turned back to Severus, continuing with the healing charms. Soon, but longer than Draco would have liked, Severus was no longer hovering on the edge of death's doorstep.

Once Draco was satisfied the other would survive a trip away from Riddle Manor, he conjured a handful of blue flames and placed them near Severus so the room would start to warm up a bit. He also cast some freshening charms on Severus before Draco stood up and went back to the door. He had a plan to get the potions master out of here, but it required Severus to be awake. Draco would need his wand to defend himself and Severus from any Death Eater who came after him. And he had no doubts that there would be a fight to get out of here. Although, he had one advantage over the Death Eaters, one that he was planning to use as soon as possible.

Draco looked back at Severus who did seem to have a little better color but was not yet stirring. He checked his watch quickly before glancing at the door and frowning. He couldn't wait much longer. He'd be expected for the meeting in a few minutes. With Severus being found out and then Draco's little performance the other day, the Dark Lord had elevated him to Severus' spot in the Inner Circle.

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" Draco muttered pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand.

"Because you tempt fate far too often," a voice that sounded half dead and weary answered.

Draco turned around to look at Severus who was now awake and watching him with eyes filled with relief and surprise. "Hey old man," Draco greeted grinning softly as he crouched down next to Severus.

"Why did you come?" Severus asked closing his eyes and swallowing before looking back at Draco.

"Because someone as brave as you does not deserve to die like this. Because you taught me to fight for what I believe in and to always do the right thing." Draco answered softly but with a tone that was filled with steel.

Severus' eyes met Draco's after that little speech, evaluating the younger man. As he did, Draco could see that Severus was still in pain. Silence reigned for a few seconds before Severus broke it. "You should leave me. If you do anything more for me, you'll be sealing your own fate."

"I've already sealed it Severus," Draco replied standing up. "And I'll see it through now."

"You're willing to die trying to get me out of here?" Severus asked Draco, his disbelief coloring his tone.

"Who said we are trying to get out of here?" Draco asked turning back to the door. He missed Severus' look of shock and confusion but it cleared as Draco continued. "I am going to get both of us out of here and yes, before you ask, I'm willing to die doing that."

He turned back to Severus and could see another question on the man's lips. He held up a hand to stop Severus from asking it. "Before you ask, yes, I'm willing to die for you. But not just for you. You've shown me what standing up for the right thing looks like, I've been doing my part to fight against Him for awhile now, but I will no longer fight in secret. It's time they know that I am not my father and that I am not just another cookie cutter Death Eater."

Severus could tell that this was something Draco deeply believed and that he was talking about Riddle and the Death Eaters believing Draco to be on their side because of his father and family ties. He decided to remain silent and allow the boy to carry out his plan. Besides, being killed while escaping sounded like a much better prospect to him than being slowly tortured in this dark cell.

Draco opened the door and looked around outside for a moment before coming back in and helping Severus up. Severus grimaced as he felt the pull of dry blood on his skin but also the dull pain of the many injuries he had. He could tell Draco had performed some healing spells on him but that he needed more experienced hands to tend to him as well. Still, he could move, stiffly, and he wasn't about to complain. "Come on. We're getting out of here."

"Sounds good to me. Lead the way Draco," Severus answered with a small smile.

Draco pulled Snape into the hallway and turned left instead of right, going deeper into the cellar.

Snape threw a look over his shoulder as they shuffled away from the only exit in the place. "Draco? Have you been turned around down here?"

"Shut up old man, I'm trying to concentrate," Draco snapped but there was no bite to his tone.

Severus did stop talking as he recognized that Draco was concentrating intensely, but wondered what on earth he was concentrating on. There was no other exit down here and unless Draco had managed to perform some sort of amazing and impossible spell work to create a doorway down here, they were going to be trapped.

Suddenly Draco stopped in front of what looked like just another cell. "In here."

"Are you going to hide me in here?" Severus asked allowing some sarcasm to color his tone. "You realize that the Death Eaters will search them all when they discover me gone right?"

"You always look at the glass as half empty Snape?" Draco asked him while pulling him inside the cell. "You forget that I spent my entire youth running around Hogwarts and Riddle Manor. I know all the secret passages of Hogwarts like the back of my hand."

"Yes I remember you popping up in the middle of the castle randomly." Severus slowly answered wondering if Draco was bringing this up for a reason and hoping against hope that he was.

"Exactly. Well, Hogwarts is an extremely old building. You'd be surprised about the secret passages that are littering the floors and grounds. And this is an old house too. Not quite as old obviously-,"

"Obviously," Severus agreed.

"But it's still old. And it has its share of secret passages like this one." Draco announced while depressing an odd looking brick with a flourish. A grating sound was heard and then suddenly the entire back wall moved back a foot before sliding to the right. Beyond it, a hallway stretched, dark and damp.

Severus' eyes widened in surprise and then a small amount of hope. "My God, this has always been here?"

"You'd be surprised where the passages are." Draco answered with a nod. "Come on, we have a long way to go. We need to get moving. They'll discover my absence in a few moments and your disappearance not to soon after."

Severus obligingly shuffled into the hallway, his thoughts slowly getting more and more optimistic but Severus was also trying to remain practical and aware of what was going on around him. It wouldn't do for him to get too excited and then miss when the Death Eaters came up behind them. He had to remain vigilant.

As they walked into the hallway, Draco paused to push another brick three feet into the passage. The door closed behind them with a thunderous clap. There was a moment of darkness and then Draco's wand was lit. "There should be… Aha!" Draco removed a torch from a bracket on the wall nearby. "Incendio!" The torch sprang to life, filling the hallway with light. From the light of the dancing flames, Severus could see that the hallway was stones that were indeed slick and had grime and moss growing on them. This tunnel likely hadn't been used in a long time.

"Come on, we gotta keep going." Draco urged and the two men surged forward, going forward as fast as Severus could manage. They traveled for a while in silence, ears straining to hear if anyone was following them or not and their nerves jangling. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Severus, I'm sorry about what I said, but it was the only way I could think of to get you out of there alive."

"You did what you had to Draco. We both know that you were going to be their next target if you hadn't done what you did. What was His reaction anyway?" Severus asked.

Draco snorted in morbid amusement. "He appointed me to your place on the Inner Circle."

Severus was quiet a moment as he processed that and the surprise he felt. He wasn't aware that Riddle would make him such a senior Death Eater so fast, but likely, Draco would be forced to lead the Death Eaters in the next battle with the Phoenixes. And that was probably something that he wouldn't survive. "Well, congratulations Draco."

"Shut up Severus," Draco ordered sternly but there was a smile on his face as he said it. Severus knew that the situation wasn't funny, neither of them found it funny, but there was a certain amount of irony to it. He decided not to comment on it. Probably for the best really. Severus turned his attention instead to the floor, which was coated with dust, dirt, and sand, trying to keep his feet moving and not trip over anything. The air was cold and a little rank, which was not helping things much. There was a burning in Severus' chest as they pushed on. Draco kept a hand on Severus' arm, providing support and guidance through the catacomb like tunnels. They stopped when they reached a branch of three different tunnels. "My God," Severus muttered as he looked at the choices in front of them. "This place is huge."

"I found it when I was a boy wandering around down here. I got lost and the House Elf was sent to find me. But after that I explored and, like I said, now I know the honeycombs down here very well." Draco answered and led them down the middle passageway. They were only a few steps down it when suddenly they heard the echoing of a thunderous slam. The two looked at each other in surprise and worry.

"They're coming," Severus said a tad unnecessarily.

"Come on, we need to take a left at the next branch." Draco ordered.

"Next branch?" Severus asked weakly. Indeed, about five minutes of hurried walking brought them to another branch. Severus started heading down it when he felt Draco leave his side.

"Draco?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Keep going Severus. I'm going to lay a false trail." Draco ordered as suddenly shouting was heard from behind them. The echoing yelling sounded even more chilling than Severus could have imagined and he decided to trust Draco. He could feel his leg muscles starting to burn and seize up, his chest was hurting so much, it was getting painful to breath, and Severus knew that he would be in need of a Healer very soon.

Severus made it to another branch of tunnels and he looked at it with apprehension and a felt a rising panic. He had no idea which one to take and images of him wondering around down here for the rest of his miserable life struck him. He leaned against the wall, his breathing speeding up until Draco's hand came down on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Sorry Severus. We need to take the right one. This is the last one. Then we'll be out of the catacombs and we can get out of here." As he spoke, Draco took Severus' arm and threw it over his shoulders. Together, the two made their way to the right branch.

As they climbed, Severus was suddenly aware that they were going uphill. The small revelation actually brought a sense of relief to him. For some reason, the idea of going uphill made Severus think that they were almost out. They reached a set of stairs and looking up them, Severus could see that there was a gate. The only thing standing between him and the open air. The only thing standing between him and apparating out of here.

Severus quickly started climbing the stairs when they heard yelling behind them.

"Down here! They went down here!" A voice yelled jarring all three of them.

"That's Lucius." Draco muttered softly looking back. He quickly tugged Severus up another step. "Keep going. We are going to get out of here."

Severus nodded and climbed up the last step, praising the maker of the house and this catacomb system that they only decided to have three steps to climb to get out. Draco blasted the gate open, giving up any attempt to be subtle or quiet. Severus stumbled through and collapsed to his knees the moment he was outside. Draco came after him, dodging a spell and putting up a shield of his own to keep their followers at bay. Draco then reached down, tugged Snape up, and took out a portkey. He firmly clasped it in his hand but held it in a way that Severus could grip it too. Severus did, relief on his face as soon as his hand touched the metal. Draco activated it a moment later and they were whisked away as spells broke Draco's shield.

The spinning was not a good combination for Severus' injuries, he decided as soon as they crashed into the ground a few minutes later. Severus' head was spinning so much, he couldn't stand. Draco scrambled to his feet as he had been knocked to the ground when Severus slammed in to him on their landing. He looked around and saw to his satisfaction that they were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, close to the gates of Hogwarts Castle. He knew they weren't out of the woods until they were inside the castle grounds, but allowed a fleeting sense of triumph to fill him. He had gotten them this far. Draco took one look at Severus and sent a patronus off to the castle. He then leaned down to get his friend and help him up when several pops were heard all around him.

Draco turned, his wand already coming up in defense as he saw several Death Eaters had appeared. Draco studied them all as he allowed defiance to grace his features. Before him stood Lucius, Bellatrix, Rookwood, and Dawlish. They had a sense of triumph on their features.

"Well, well, well Lucius, it looks like your son is a traitor as well. I wonder what our Lord will have to say to that," Bellatrix mocked Lucius as she gazed at Draco. She raised her wand threateningly but Draco cast a shield first.

"So my good-for-nothing nephew is going to fight little old me?" Bella taunted, a sickening smile on her face. She looked forward to fighting and taking her revenge on both Draco and Severus.

"Draco!" Lucius called, his tone pleading. He knew that Bella would show Draco no mercy. "If you give us the Traitor, we may be able to save you. Please Son," Lucius begged. He and Draco might have their arguments, but Draco was still his son and Lucius didn't want to see his line end here and now.

Draco turned his cold grey gaze on Lucius. He glared at the man. "Go to Hell Lucius!" Draco snarled.

"You insolent bastard!" Bella screamed as she shot a spell at Draco. His shield intercepted the spell, but it wavered. Draco knew another curse of that power would shatter it. He glanced behind him at Severus who had slid to the ground, his back to the gates of Hogwarts, his eyes closed in pain, his skin pale, and his breathing ragged. Their escape had taken a lot out of him, as Draco knew it would. Draco squared his shoulders, turning to face the Death Eaters before him. He neither expected nor wanted help from Severus in this fight. He would make his stand here. And hope for the best.

It was as if an unspoken signal was heard. The duelers quickly leapt into their deadly dance. Draco made sure to keep himself between Severus and the Death Eaters always, even if it meant putting himself squarely in the way of a few hexes.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, spit flying from her mouth as she aimed for Draco. Draco ducked it and retaliated with a few dark curses of his own. All of which Bellatrix managed to dodge of course. But his reducto did find an unexpected target.

"Avada-!" Lucius' killing curse was cut off as Draco's reducto hit him square in the chest. Draco only paused for a millisecond as he saw his father fall to the ground face first. He felt remorse, pity, sadness, and even happiness in the span of a second before he pushed the emotions aside. He'd deal with that after this battle was over, there were still three more Death Eaters to go after all. But his pause was all the opening Bellatrix needed.

"Morsus!"

The spell hit Draco in the thigh, and immediately he started experiencing extreme pain everywhere. He stumbled and was hit by a bludgeoning charm and a cutting curse in succession. Draco fell to his knees and looked up at the Death Eaters, his expression defiant and rebellious.

"What a waste," Rookwood muttered as he raised his wand. The other Death Eaters had also stopped their attack when Draco fell to his knees.

"You chose the wrong side little boy," Bellatrix taunted Draco. Her face had a triumphant expression and her eyes were dancing with joy as she also raised her wand. "Everything you did for that filth is to waste. We'll be killing him next."

"I don't care what you do to me," Draco spat at her. "At least I die without living a lie." And Draco spit in her direction with pretty good accuracy, managing to hit her shoe.

Bellatrix lost her temper with that action. "Kill Snape!" She screamed at her fellows without looking away from Draco. "Avada Kedavra!"

~RP~

The Phoenixes were not in good moods. They were all wondering what they were going to do to get Severus back. Harry's bracelet at least told them that he was still alive. They were grateful for that at least. But no one had any brilliant ideas on how to get into Riddle Manor. No matter which way they looked at it, if they attacked the Manor, they would lose more than half of the Phoenixes in the rescue attempt. It would be suicide to try and everything they had fought for, everything they had done so far would have been for naught.

Harry was still trying to figure out how to rescue his friend, determined to not let Snape suffer the same fate. Ginny was trying to help him, knowing how much this meant to him. Ron and Hermione too were trying to help, not at all comfortable with the way history was about to repeat itself. But everyone else was only half heartedly helping, most had given up and resigned themselves to the fate that Severus would undoubtedly suffer. Lily was trying to help, but she couldn't concentrate very well and was on the verge of tears. She refused to accept it, though she knew with each passing minute that Severus' fate probably was. Lauren was inconsolable and was locked in her room.

"What if just I go?" Harry suggested for the tenth time. "One person sneaking in is easier than half a dozen."

"And when you get caught and killed, what then?" Ginny growled at him tired of this argument. Harry didn't have a good answer and he knew it. But he was frustrated that he couldn't do anything.

"I won't leave Severus to die at the hand of Riddle. Again," he added softly but with steel.

Silence reigned after those words. Everyone was thinking the same thing but no one wanted to say it. Even Harry was thinking the same thing. He rubbed his temple as he sat down, not wanting to accept that he had to leave Severus to this fate again. But try as he might, Harry could not save him. Again.

Suddenly, as Harry was starting to think that all was lost, a silver dragon burst into the room. Most people were on their feet, wands in hand, before Harry registered that the patronus was speaking.

"Come to the gates! Quick! I have Severus!"

Everyone was motionless for a moment as the patronus faded. Harry blinked a few times as he processed what had happened. That was Draco Malfoy's voice. He looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who were looking at him with surprise clear on their faces. Harry had completely forgotten about Draco with everything going on.

"Who is that?" Sirius asked the room in general, suspicion lacing his tone.

"I don't know. Do you think it's a trap?" George added as he glanced around the room to see what everyone else was thinking.

"But, would they use Severus like that?" Lily asked. "Wouldn't Riddle just want to kill him for his betrayal?"

"The bracelet says Severus is still alive which means they had some sort of plan for him." Audrey pointed out morbidly.

"And they would use Severus this way if there was even a chance to draw us out into a fight." James agreed nodding.

Harry had heard all he needed to and finally processed everything. He jumped up, donned his hood, and set off at a run for the gates. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were right behind him. They were out the door before the others could stop them. Harry ran down the pathway to the gates of Hogwarts, his mind solely on the thoughts of what he was going to say to Draco when they met.

It was no secret that the Phoenixes had taken up residence in Hogwarts. The Twins' radio broadcast had proudly announced it and continued to tell people that if they could continue to keep Hogwarts, there was hope that Riddle would soon lose all his hold. It was showing too as people kept turning up daily to try to join the Phoenixes and live in the castle. Harry and the Phoenixes always told them to go home where they were safer. People didn't realize that the Death Eaters constantly came to Hogsmeade and tested the wards of Hogwarts, looking for ways to get inside. It took all the Phoenixes to keep on top of each attempt and counter it if needed. Harry couldn't afford distractions right now, none of them could. But it was clear that there were people out there who were willing to help fight Riddle.

The four ran down to the gates, their hoods in place, and Harry as the Gryffindor Heir. They arrived at the gates in time to see Draco on his knees in front of Severus who was huddled in a heap on the ground. Before Draco was Bellatrix, Dawlish, and Rookwood, all looking smug and secure in their victory. Harry's wand was up and shooting spells before he crossed through the gates.

"Expulso!" Harry's exploding curse hit the ground at Bellatrix's feet causing her to go flying. The other Death Eaters turned to meet the new opponents and their eyes widened when they saw there were four Phoenixes facing them. The new duel began, Harry concentrating solely on Bellatrix. Ron and Hermione took Rookwood and Dawlish respectively while Ginny ran to Severus' side.

Fighting Bellatrix was a matter of whirling, ducking, dodging, and firing curses whenever Harry got the chance. Bellatrix was a crazy witch, but one with prodigious skill. Harry did have something of an advantage though. He knew the witch's style was unpredictable but that she used dark and powerful curses, things that would make her tire if they dueled long enough. As she dueled, she cried taunts and insults at Harry, but Harry never said a word in answer, preferring to let his wand answer for him. Harry's curses and hexes were causing Bella to duck and cover even more than she was making him. Harry forced her to take a step back with a spell before he sent a river of fire straight at Bellatrix. She had to dive sideways to avoid it.

It only took a few minutes, but soon the Death Eater's wariness of fighting a Phoenix showed. Rookwood and Dawlish both were afraid of the reputations of the Phoenixes and let it get in the way of their fighting style. This led to an advantage for both Ron and Hermione that the two were more than happy to use. A few feet away from Harry, Rookwood stepped on the slipping spell Ron had managed to lay down and subsequently fell to Ron's reducto. Hermione and Dawlish had circled so that they were slightly behind Harry and Bellatrix. When Harry ducked Bellatrix's killing curse, it sailed over his head to collide with Dawlish's back. With their opponents gone, Ron and Hermione started adding their own spells to Harry's to make Bellatrix work harder.

Bellatrix looked around and saw that her fellow Death Eaters were out of the fight and that the Phoenixes were all converging on her. She sneered at them as she jumped to her feet. "You may have gotten the traitor back, but you'll all die soon enough anyway!" She snarled before she turned and disapparated.

Harry did not stow his wand yet but looked around at the scene before him. He was surprised to see that Lucius Malfoy (he'd recognize that mane of platinum blond anywhere) was on the ground. From the amount of blood pooled under him, Harry would definitely say he was dead. One look at Roodwood told the same story, but with less blood. Dawlish was laying lifeless on the ground and Harry had seen enough people killed by the Killing Curse to know what happened to him. His eyes traveled to Ginny who was still crouched by Severus.

"Ginny?" He asked not able to keep the worry and fear out of his tone.

Ginny looked up to meet Harry's gaze. She smiled a strained but reassuring smile. "He needs Audrey, but he's alive."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and nodded letting his shoulders sag.

"Harry," Ron's voice was filled with an uncertainty that had Harry immediately looking over at him. He was crouched on the ground next to Draco, one hand on the other's shoulder. Harry blinked in surprise as he looked at Draco. The way he was laying on the ground and the way Ron was looking at him told him the news.

"Draco is dead." Ron said with an obvious remorse in his voice. Ron had come to respect this Draco as Ron had recognized that this Draco had made the decisions that the Draco they knew could not. This Draco had died standing up for what he believed in and defending a friend.

Harry sighed softly and came to crouch by Draco himself as Audrey, James, and Sirius showed up at the gates. The other Phoenixes weren't too far behind, curious to know what had been going on. They had seen Harry dash from their company too many times for that to be a new thing, but they had realized too late that he was acting on the information the patronus had told them. Ginny softly issued orders to get Severus up to Hogwarts while Harry closed Draco's lifeless eyes.

Harry laid a hand on the other man's chest, and closed his eyes as he felt a pang of sorrow for Draco. He stayed like that for a moment before standing up and looking at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus who had stayed behind.

"Is Draco responsible for getting Severus here?" Remus asked looking at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes. He sacrificed everything to rescue a friend and stand up to Riddle."

Remus nodded and strode forward. "Then we should honor him."

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry nodded too. It was the right thing to do, and the only thing they could do for him now. "Yes. Let's bury him in Hogwarts. But first, let's get rid of this mess." He gestured to the dead Death Eaters in front of the gates.

The others nodded and together, they quickly cleaned up. They transfigured the Death Eater bodies into bones and vanished the blood. Remus took the bones to bury in the Forbidden Forest while Harry floated Draco's body onto the grounds. Hermione cast a stasis charm on him so that they could decide where to bury Draco. The group quickly made their way to the castle, wanting to know how Severus was doing. Harry stopped in a small unused room where he laid Draco's body for now. He took one last look at Draco as he was leaving. "Thank you Draco. We won't forget."


	42. How Do You Survive?

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 41 – How Do you Survive?

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **I gotta say I love reading the reviews you guys are leaving me. I am both surprised and humbled that so many of you think that this is a great story. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you! This chapter isn't as fast paced as the last few, but it does deal with Xeno. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Audrey had pronounced Severus healed but in need of some major bed rest and banned all visitors save Lauren from his room for two days. Everyone had mostly listened to her and slipped in the room for a few minutes at a time to talk to the man when Audrey wasn't looking. She knew it was happening but also knew it was good for the man so she didn't comment on the activity and pretended to be unknowing.

Harry had refrained from doing so because he knew that he and Severus had quite a bit to talk about and that it would be a heavy conversation. He managed a day and a half before he went to Severus' room. He knocked gently on the door before he entered to find that Severus was actually sleeping. He smiled at the sleeping man and at the woman who was also asleep but curled up tightly in his arms. Harry turned to leave, deciding to come back later when Severus stopped him.

"Were you just going to leave without saying anything or were you just checking on me for the Warden?" Severus drawled. There was a hint of humor in his voice which was quiet so he wouldn't wake Lauren.

Harry smiled and turned around to look at his friend who was wide awake and looking at him. "Warden? Don't you think that's a bit harsh? Audrey is just looking out for you after all."

"Anyone who makes me stay in bed for two days is a Warden," Severus answered with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Well in that case, what if she extends it to three?"

Severus blanched and Harry chuckled softly. "You better stay put then so that doesn't happen."

"Oh don't worry. I have no reason to test the boundaries of our mighty healer," Severus answered with a completely serious look on his face. Harry chuckled and sat down in the chair by Severus' bedside. As he did, Severus' face took on a more reflective and pained look.

"Lily told me what happened to Draco."

Harry nodded. "We buried him here on the grounds. Over by the lake. We figured he would enjoy the sight of the lake every morning."

"He shouldn't have died. It's my fault he died."

"Severus, Draco shouldn't have died, no, but he did doing what he knew was right. He stood up to his only family. It wasn't you who waved the wand that killed him. That was Bellatrix."

"And you let her get away," Severus' face clouded with anger for a moment.

Harry frowned at him for that reaction. "Severus, you know who Bellatrix is right? A crazy bitch with almost unrivaled dueling skills? She's almost as good as Riddle."

"You still let her get away."

"It's not like I could have stopped her. I was worried about you and trying to stay alive," Harry retorted. "Plus, we were outside of Hogwarts, where the wards stop. If we were on the other side of the gates it'd probably be a different story." He added crossing his arms.

Severus sighed, he knew that it wasn't Harry's fault but it felt good to blame someone else besides himself for Draco's death. He felt responsible as it was him who showed Draco that his father and Riddle were evil. The boy had so much to live for. If they managed to get rid of Riddle, Severus had known that Draco would have come to be a great wizard in their community. Now, Draco was dead and he'd never have the chance to. And the woman responsible for his death was still out there, ready to kill again. "I know Harry, I'm sorry." Severus muttered after a moment.

Harry waved the apology aside. "I know how you feel. I was there once myself when Sirius died in my fifth year."

Severus blinked at that remembering suddenly that Harry had gone through this once before.

"His death better be worth it Harry." Severus ordered, his eyes suddenly blazing. "You better win because if you don't, Draco will have died for nothing. That's something I can't stand Harry. You understand me?"

"I get it Severus," Harry assured him. "I hate that we lost Draco. I hate that we almost lost you. I hate that people are dying because Riddle is in control. I hate that people are dying because they are standing up for what is right. I hate everything about this war. But I also hate that you were caught in the middle and I wasn't there to help you." Harry told him, his voice rising a little as he spoke, conveying his conviction.

Severus gazed closely at Harry and saw that Harry was sincere in what he was saying.

"I'm not worth it." Severus said softly. "I'm not worth your worry. I've done too many bad things in my life."

Harry looked at Severus closely and saw that he truly believed in what he was saying. "Well, that may have been true when you were younger, but Severus, I don't think you're a bad man." His eyes traveled to the other side of the bed where Lauren was still sleeping. "And neither does Lauren, I'd wager."

"She deserves better." Severus said looking down and sounding completely dejected.

Harry sat back in his chair as he let those words fill the silence for a moment. "Maybe she does, but she has chosen you."

Severus looked up at Harry with dark, unfathomable eyes. He shook his head and sighed in agony. "No. No, I'm not worth her love. I'm not worth anyone's love."

"Severus," Harry said in a tone that made Severus look at him. "I know it's scary."

"What's scary?" Severus asked confused.

"Thinking you love someone," Harry answered softly.

"I don't-." Severus began but was interrupted by Harry who kept talking.

"You're giving over the only thing you can protect, the last thing that is truly yours, your heart. Everything else can go to hell around you, but no one can touch your heart without your consent. Then you meet that person, that one person that seems perfect, and you give it to them. You no longer have the slightest control over it, all you can do is hope that they'll take it and give you theirs in return. All you can do is hope that they don't crush you." Harry's brilliant green eyes were blazing fiercely as he spoke, his conviction coming through making Severus want to believe what he was saying.

"My heart has already been crushed." Severus muttered miserably.

"Has it?" Harry asked mildly as crossed his legs. "It's true, you gave your heart to Lily. But look at that relationship. She didn't crush it. You and her are like brother and sister."

"My heart is withered and small." Severus protested shaking his head.

Harry had an image of the Grinch's heart from the Muggle holiday cartoon flash into his head and he suppressed a smile.

"Then all it needs is some love," Harry said remembering the cure to the Grinch's heart had been the same. Harry paused, waiting for Severus to say something. When he didn't, he continued. "Severus, let Lauren in, I'll bet she'll surprise you."

After a moment of silence where the two looked at each other, Severus nodded once. Harry decided to press on, as he wanted, needed to know what had happened. "So tell me what happened Sev."

"Did you go to Gringotts Harry?" Snape asked.

"Yes. James and I managed to get the Horcrux." Harry answered nodding.

"The day before you went, Riddle told me about his Horcruxes. He had me go check them to make sure they were all there."

Harry's eyes grew wide as Snape told him what had happened. "Oh no," Harry murmured as he realized that it was his actions that brought this on Severus.

"So when you went after the Horcrux, Riddle figured that I had told you about them. He went and checked them only to discover that all of them were fake. Naturally, he decided to torture me until I admitted it and told him what he wanted to know."

"Did you?"

"No. Because of my skills at Legilimency, my strength, and that surprise you gave me, it took a bit before Riddle could get a rise out of me."

"Ah," Harry couldn't help the happy chuckle that escaped him. "The mental protection worked did it?" Harry asked gleefully.

"What exactly happened?" Severus asked as he was still confused over that whole experience.

Harry grinned as he started to explain. "As long as Riddle maintained the connection of the mind link with you, the bracelet could intercept him and distract him from your true mind. It was powered off of Riddle's own energy as you'd need yours. So in effect, the resistance he encountered was powered by himself. It'd be like dueling himself to get at you."

"But how did it distract him? You… the …recording… said something about his fears."

"Ah… Severus, what does Riddle most fear?"

Severus blinked at him in confusion. "Fear?" He repeated in surprise and confusion.

"Yes fear," Harry insisted. At Severus' blank look, Harry continued. "Death Severus. He fears death. That's why he created the Horcruxes in the first place. With the Horcruxes, he would never die. So I played on those fears."

"How did you know it would work Harry?" Severus asked intrigued.

Harry's face showed his discomfort at the question. He squirmed a little before answering. "When we went on our Horcrux Hunt, I had the opportunity to really get to know Riddle." Harry made a motion with his hand, waving aside the topic. "But it gave me the tools I needed to create the mechanism in your bracelet. So what happened after that?"

"Well you sacred him enough that he didn't want to try again. He was going to kill me then and there but Draco came running in, spouting this nonsense about using me to get to you guys. Once Riddle saw his point and agreed with him, he decided to do just that. He had me thrown in the cellar until they were ready for the plan to happen."

"So Draco saved you twice," Harry breathed in surprise. He was surprised at how different the two Dracos had turned out with the different circumstances. Back home, Draco Malfoy had ended up doing the right thing, but he only did so if he could be covert about it and subtle. This Draco definitely did subtle, but nothing was covert. He broke Severus out of the Manor and stormed in on a meeting to save his life. It was nothing short of remarkable honestly.

Severus just nodded in agreement as he looked at Harry.

"Well I'll let you rest before Audrey comes in here to chase me out," Harry said standing. He looked at Lauren fondly for a moment before looking back at Severus. "Remember what I said Severus, Lauren chose you for you. So quite worrying already." With that, Harry left the room, making sure the door was shut behind him softly.

Severus watched the young man go, wondering how he had been blessed with people who loved him so. It was clear from the way Harry reacted to his story that Harry did indeed love him like a friend. Knowing that he was wanted filled Severus with a warm feeling that only grew when he looked at Lauren cuddled next to him. He let his head fall back onto his pillow with a sigh as he thought about everything that had happened in the past few days.

"You know, for someone so young, he's incredibly smart."

Severus smiled as Lauren pushed her head up to look at him. He looked over at her, happy to see her amazing violet eyes gazing back at him. They were shinning with love, relief, but also some concern. "I think that was supposed to be a private conversation," he teased softly.

Lauren rolled her eyes at him but grinned. "You knew I was awake the whole time. Besides, who wouldn't want to listen to a conversation between you and Harry? It was bloody interesting that's for sure."

"Because you were a topic of conversation?" Severus teased her.

Lauren actually stuck her tongue out at him before shaking her head. "But seriously Severus, I happen to agree with Harry. I chose you for you. I love you. You gave me your heart," Lauren put her hand over his chest, above his heart. "And I give you mine."

Severus had no words to express what he was feeling at the moment so he just pulled her closer to him, hoping that the strength of his hug conveyed a fraction of it.

They stayed like that for a moment before Severus shot up. "Oh shit! Xeno! Harry! I need to talk to Harry!" He made to get out of bed but Lauren stopped him.

"Stop! I'll get Harry, you stay here." She heard the urgency in his tone and knew that whatever Severus had just remembered was important.

~RP~

Harry had only gotten to the end of the hall when a yell made him stop and turn around. "Harry!" Lauren called after him, jogging towards him. "Wait Harry," Lauren stopped next to him and nodded back towards the room where Severus was. "He has something he has to tell you."

"Alright," Harry followed her back inside where Severus was waiting. "What's so important that it couldn't wait until you were out of bed?" Harry asked jokingly as he stopped at the foot of Severus' bed.

"I was privy to some important things before I was discovered. It's important that you know it." Severus said in a rush.

"I'm sure they can wait," Harry said dismissively. He didn't want Severus to get too worked up. He was only just barely healed after all.

"You don't understand Harry!" Severus yelled angrily before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "They know who you are." He spit out.

Harry looked at him in surprise. "What?" He shared a look with Lauren, hoping to find out more from her but she just shrugged at him in return.

"How long have I been asleep?" Severus asked suddenly.

"Only a day." Lauren replied immediately as Harry continued to look confused, surprised, and ever so slowly, panicked.

"Have the Death Eaters made any attempts to contact you?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head, still reeling from Severus' news. "Severus, what do you mean they know who I am?"

"Have they contacted you yet?" Severus asked urgently.

Harry looked at his friend critically before answering. "No. They've been really quiet lately. We thought that maybe it was because Riddle was checking his Horcruxes."

"I think he's trying to plan his next move as well." Severus said thoughtfully. "The day before I was discovered, Yaxley came in with news that he had gotten the goblin's blood test." Severus paused as he heard Lauren's gasp of surprise and fear and he saw how Harry's shoulders had sagged in acceptance.

Now Harry understood what Severus meant. "How many?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at him with some reluctance for a moment before answering. "Three. Sirius, Luna, and Minnie."

"Not James?" Harry asked.

"No." Severus shook his head but went on sounding tired and worn out. "But the Death Eaters have been ordered to make their lives a living hell to draw them out."

"That explains why Sirius' house was firebombed." Lauren said softly. Severus looked at her questioningly and she hurried to explain. "Grimauld Place was destroyed early this morning. The wards and protection around the house had weakened because no one in that family had stepped foot in there for so long. With the combined might of the Ministry and the Death Eaters, they were able to bring the few wards and the house down."

"We thought it was just because they hated Sirius so much." Harry muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And Luna, how is she doing? Have you begun to plan anything?" Severus asked quickly.

Harry and Lauren gave him confused looks. "What are you on about?" Lauren asked. Harry's face was a careful mask as he started putting the pieces together.

Severus took a deep breath and then started to explain. "Morrow and I led a force of Death Eaters to the village where Xeno lives. After a quick battle with him and the locals, we captured Xeno."

"_You_ captured him?" Lauren asked in surprise.

"I didn't have much choice." Severus snapped before he drew a deep breath. "Yes, I stunned him so the Death Eaters could do no worse. That's the only form of protection I could give as Riddle had figured out who I was before we got back."

"So they have Xeno and they know who three of the Heirs are." Harry surmised as he looked out the window. "And Riddle also knows by now that the Horcruxes are fake."

Severus' silence was all the answer Harry got. But it was all he needed.

Lauren finally broke the silence with a worried voice. "What are we going to do?" She was looking between Harry and Severus with worry.

"We don't have much time." Harry muttered still looking out the window.

Severus nodded in agreement. Even with the damage to the Death Eater Crops the Phoenixes had managed to dole out, they were still outnumbered. The Death Eaters had the upper hand with the numbers. Without Severus there to watch over Xeno or tell the Phoenixes his condition, they had to wait for the Death Eaters to contact them.

The fact that they had not yet contacted them was worrisome. And Harry wondered idly if Luna knew something was wrong. If she did, she hadn't said anything yet. Harry had the feeling that the longer Riddle had Xeno, the worse off he was going to be. The delay was likely caused by Severus being found out and then by his subsequent escape and the death of three of Riddle's best Death Eaters. But somehow, Harry suspected that this next confrontation was not going to go very well.

"I have to go tell the others," Harry finally said and started walking out the door. Behind him, Severus started to rise. "No, you stay and rest." He ordered looking over his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Severus grunted as he pushed his legs over the side of the bed.

"You leave that bed and I'll tell Audrey." Lauren threatened glowering at him.

Severus looked at her with an expression of hurt. "You'd do that to me?" He pouted.

"Especially to you." Lauren returned with a slight grin on her face.

"Rest now and help later," Harry gently ordered before disappearing out the door. Severus had to admit that he was right. He had told him what was important, now he could rest for a little bit while everyone else planned. Lauren glanced after Harry, worry on her face, and Severus smiled slightly.

"Go, go on." He urged.

"What? No, I'm alright here." She protested turning to look at him.

"I appreciate that you want to stay with me, but you should go. Find out what they are doing and make sure they aren't going to walk into a trap." Severus told her seriously before he quirked a smile, "besides, then you can come back and tell me and then I can plan on how to get out of this bed and help."

Lauren couldn't resist the laugh that escaped her before she nodded and headed for the door. Just as she reached the door, she abruptly turned on her heel and flew over to him. She kissed him quickly before Severus realized what had happened. "Don't ever do that to me again." She ordered, pulling back but keeping both hands on his face. "I was bloody nuts with worry."

"Sorry," Severus murmured weakly, still surprised at what she had done. Lauren grinned at him and made to leave but he caught her wrist with his hand. "Wait!" He pulled her back to him and gave her a proper kiss this time. Severus released her only after he had made her breathless. Then he smirked at her. "Ok, now you can go."

"You're such an arse Severus Snape!" Lauren growled playfully her eyes twinkling. She dashed out of the room quickly so she could catch up with Harry, leaving Severus behind feeling smug and happy behind her.

~RP~

Harry stood looking out the window. His mind was racing, going through possible scenarios on how to salvage the situation, but was coming up with nothing. At the table behind him, the rest of the Phoenixes were gathered. They were all looking stricken and upset, as they never expected this to happen.

"I still don't understand how they got the test from the goblins." Dora said shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter how they got it, just that they did." Lily pointed out. "We need to figure out what to do now."

"We have to go get my father." Luna demanded. Everyone looked at her with expressions from pity to understanding.

"We will," Remus assured her after looking swiftly at Harry. "We just have to figure out how without putting him in more danger."

"But how? No matter what we do, we'll be walking into a trap." Minnie asked.

They all knew it. Using Xeno to draw Luna out was the trap the Death Eaters were setting. Now that Severus had escaped, Riddle was probably even more furious. That was two that the Death Eaters had in their grasp and let escape. There was no doubt that Riddle would be less than pleased at the news. The fact was though, it was his own incompetence that let Draco get Severus out of there.

"I'm sure Harry will think of something." Sirius said confidently and staring at Harry's back. He was sure the younger man would turn around any moment now and give them an ingenious plan.

Hearing Sirius words, Harry felt rising feelings of failure and disappointment. Only Ron and Ginny saw the sag of Harry's shoulders at the confident words. They knew that Harry had limits that he could and would reach. They knew that he couldn't and wouldn't have an answer to everything. They also knew that planning something like this was hard. Saving Xeno was going to be hard, but if worse came to worse, the ugly truth was that Xeno was an acceptable loss in the grand scheme of things. They wisely knew not to say that though, as everyone would probably rip them apart for uttering it.

For his part, Harry was feeling like he was being effectively blocked in by Riddle in several avenues. Every plan he could think of for rescuing Xeno led to no good end. He could probably throw together a rescue plan if they had an idea where Xeno was being held, but Severus had no idea as it was likely the Death Eaters moved him. Harry also knew that the delay with hearing from the Death Eaters meant that Xeno was probably being used as a toy for Riddle and the Death Eaters to take their frustrations out on. It was a sad, ugly, truth that made Harry wonder if it was worth it and possible to rescue Xeno.

And that was only one problem. Severus told him that Xeno knew three of the Heirs' identities. The fact that they had kept quiet about it for this long made Harry think they were going to try to announce to the world who they were by killing them or their families. And to Harry, letting Riddle announce the Heirs' identities to the world seemed like a defeat of some sort. Harry knew that it would affect the Wizarding world negatively if Riddle publicly revealed them. All the work they had done, everything they had achieved would be set back majorly. If witches and wizards who were resisting discovered that Riddle could find out who the Heirs are after they had kept their identities a secret for so long, what was to stop Riddle from finding out who they were, what they did, where they lived, who their family was? It would make people take fewer risks. The courageous men who had fought with Xeno against the Death Eaters would be no more.

Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Harry, but he wasn't such a pessimist. For once. He was seeing an opportunity where others weren't, still stuck on the surprise of the news. He was contemplative as he spoke. "What if we turn the tables on them?"

Most everyone turned to look at him in surprise. Ginny was proud that Ron was coming through for them. She knew how Ron's strategic genius had helped them in the past. Harry looked at his friend hopefully. He also knew that Ron was not a whiz at chess for nothing. If he had thought of something, and he was giving voice to it, chances were that the plan was good.

"What are you thinking?" Lily had a look on her face that Harry realized meant she too was thinking of something. He wondered if they were thinking along the same lines.

Ron looked at her as he answered. "If Riddle announces who you are to the world, it makes us look like we lost an important battle right?" Several people nodded in agreement to that statement while others were showing their surprise at that line of thinking. They hadn't gotten to that point yet. "Well, what if _we_ announce your identities?" Ron asked.

"But-, what?" Several people asked not getting it.

"If we announce who the Heirs are on the Twins' show, then it looks like we are getting ready to bring around the end of this war. If we announce it, it looks like we did it on our own terms." Ron answered looking at them.

Harry raised his eyebrows at that. He was surprised that Ron was thinking about that instead of trying to get Xeno, but he supposed that in the grand scheme of things, this was the bigger problem. Silence reigned for a moment before Sirius stepped forward.

"So we have to do this now?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

"Good thing we're all set up and ready to go hey Gred?" George asked smiling at his brother.

"I'd say so Forge," Fred replied with an identical grin.

"Hold on," James interrupted. He was looking right at Harry as he continued and Harry felt that he knew what the older Potter was thinking. "If we do this, wouldn't that make it pointless to wear our costumes still?" James asked.

"The costumes were designed to protect Harry and Ginny's identities right?" Ron asked looking at James.

"Right," Minnie agreed slowly.

"Well even if they know who you four are, they won't know who the other Phoenixes are. It'll still keep Harry and Ginny, and us," Ron added gesturing to himself and Hermione, "protected."

Everyone looked at each other. "What do you think Harry?" Sirius asked the younger man.

Everyone turned to look at him as Harry turned away from the window he had been looking out and nodded to Ron. "I think it's a good idea. If we wait and let Riddle tell the world who we are, we lose a lot of the momentum we've gained. If we announce who you are now, we trump Riddle's one and only ace at the moment."

"Great, Fred, George, are you ready for a broadcast?" James asked grinning at the two.

They grinned back at him. "Of course we are. Are you ready to reveal your true identity to the world?"

They were teasing, but it made the Heirs look at each other in surprise as they realized that they really would be doing just that. Sirius glanced at Audrey and couldn't help but think that it was a good thing his family was inside Hogwarts' walls, with him. James was thinking the same thing, his eyes traveling from Lily to Harry and Ginny and then everyone else in the room. Minnie looked at Luna with a grimace as Luna looked stricken. She alone of the Heirs had someone on the outside and they knew him to be in Riddle's hands.

"What are we going to do about my father?" She asked again, her voice soft and her anguish evident.

"We are going to think up a plan while you six are on the air." Harry assured her as he sat down at the table between Hermione and Ginny.

"Right, come on you three." Sirius said standing up. "Let's go tell Riddle and his merry band who has been pestering them for so long."

The others watched the six leave before turning to the matter at hand. "So, any suggestions on getting Xeno back?" Harry asked the room at large.

"I might have an idea." Lauren offered tentatively.

~RP~

The light was on signaling that they were on the air. Fred and George were seated in their normal seats at the table. They had set up extra microphones so that each of the Heirs had one as well. They looked at each other first to make sure the other was ready before looking at the four nervous looking individuals in front of them.

"Hello to the magical community!" Fred greeted the unseen listeners.

"We bring important news!" George added in a gleeful tone of voice.

"Let's start with the most pressing shall we?" Fred started glancing down at his paper.

"For a long time, we've had a spy in the ranks of Snakface's Inner Circle. This man is Severus Snape, potions master extraordinaire!" George announced gleefully.

"He has kept us up to date on the happenings of Snakeface and his gang and been instrumental in feeding them the wrong intell when it came to the Phoenixes." Fred added.

"Now you may be wondering why we are outing him on the most public of forums," George started. "But worry not, Severus is safe with the Phoenixes as we speak."

"Severus was discovered just a few days ago as he helped to prevent the kidnapping of Xenophillius Lovegood." Fred explained bending the truth just a little.

"Why did Severus risk life and limb to help Xeno avoid the Death Eaters' clutches?" George asked. "Because Xeno is an important person to someone who is important to us," George said a little cryptically. "Wondering what I mean?"

"We're going to explain now." Fred answered his brother. "We have four very special guests on our show today. They are the Heirs to the Founding Four, four of the bravest and most public people in our society today, the Heirs of Hogwarts!"

"I give you the Hufflepuff Heir!" George nodded to Luna to get her to speak.

"Hello," her voice wasn't the usual dreamy and upbeat tones, but it was close.

"The Slytherin Heir!" Fred said indicating Sirius.

"Hello," Sirius couldn't help the smile that was crossing his face. He knew that many people would probably be figuring it out as they heard their voices on the airwaves.

"The Ravenclaw Heir!"

"Hey there," Minnie sounded chipper and upbeat.

"And, last but definitely not least, the Gryffindor Heir!"

"Glad to finally be on your show," James' laughter was evident as he spoke.

"So ladies and gentlemen, in case you haven't already figured it out, we are going to tell you who the Heirs are." George announced.

"I hope you all are ready to cash in those bets," Fred said grinning. "Because I'm sure that we may surprise you."

"First off, we'll speak to the Hufflepuff Heir. My lady, could you please tell us your name?"

Luna drew in a deep breath before answering, determined to play her part. "My name is Luna Lovegood and I am the Heir to Hufflepuff through my mother's blood running through my veins."

The Twins allowed the silence to stretch for a minute before they started talking. "The Lovegoods have long been a source for news and a spot of resistance against Snakeface and his regime. Now you also know why Severus risked his life to help Xeno."

"Luna, how long have you known that you are the Heir to Hufflepuff?"

"Since I was ten," Luna answered. "My mother and father told me when they knew I was ready. Since then, they helped me learn all I needed to know. When my mother died, my father made sure that I assumed my birthright."

"Thank you Luna. If you could say anything to your father right now, what would you say?"

"That we are coming for him and that I love him very much," Luna replied after a moment. Her voice cracked at the end and she turned her mic off as she sniffed and wiped a few tears away.

"Thank you my lady," Fred thanked her sincerely. "We appreciate what you have been doing for us in these dark times. Now, my Lord Slytherin, please introduce yourself."

"I'm Sirius Orion Black." Sirius said proudly.

"Now everyone is dying to hear, how are you Slytherin's Heir when Snakeface has long claimed that that is his title?"

"Well you see it's like this," Sirius started, "Snakeface is descended from Slytherin, it's true. However, a member of his family was disowned by the Head of the Family, thereby cutting him off from any rights of descent."

"So he's been lying this whole time?"

"Essentially. He has no magical claim to the Heir of Slytherin as he is a disowned and forgotten descendent."

"Sirius, why have you taken on this mantle? Why did you agree to come out of hiding and announce your ancestry to the world when you knew that it would undoubtedly make you one of the most targeted people? Obviously Snakeface would take your appearance as an insult."

"Oh he has taken insult at my appearance, and I was worried about what he would do but that problem was solved for me thankfully."

"How's that?" Fred asked a grin evident in his voice.

"Well the Gryffindor Heir here managed to make Snakeface hate him more than me."

Chuckles could be heard around the room at that. "Thank you my lord, we wish you luck."

"Thanks boys," Sirius answered and George moved on to Minnie.

"Now, the Ravenclaw Heir, how are you today?"

"I'm great." Minnie replied. "I'm glad that we finally get to come out and tell everyone who we are."

"Why?"

"It's been a big secret to bear." Minnie said conspiratorially.

"I would imagine." Fred agreed. "So, I'm sure no one has recognized your voice yet. Want to tell them who you are?"

"I'm sure they haven't," Minnie agreed. "I'm not as well known as Sirius or the Gryffindor Heir here. Or even as well as Luna. My name is Hermione Granger, but I go by Minnie."

"And who exactly is Minnie?" George asked and Minnie raised her eyebrows at him and shook her head slightly at him, amused this word choice.

"I'm the daughter of two Muggles and the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw."

"How can you be the daughter of Muggles and the Heir to Ravenclaw?"

"My parents were both children of squibs who left the magical world. When I showed a talent for magic, my uncle, who was a wizard, took me in and taught me about magic and what our true family history was."

"How did you find the Heirs? How did you come to the decision to join them?"

"I was actually with my uncle when we were caught by slavers. They killed him and brought me to the market. Instead of being sold, I was rescued by the Phoenixes. They helped me recover and then I told them of my true nature when they revealed their plans."

"So it was luck that brought you to the Phoenixes?"

"I prefer to think that it was fate. Someone higher up decided that it was time for Snakeface to go and they wanted us together. It was high time the Hogwarts Heirs reunited."

"Thank you Minnie. We are proud to have you on our side and wish you luck."

"Thank you boys." Minnie answered dipping her head in acknowledgment.

"And now, the last Heir. Many of you know him as the man who has been driving Riddle crazy lately. So ready to learn his real identity?" George asked and then paused. Listeners everywhere were leaning closer to the radio to listen in. They wanted to be sure that it was who they thought it was.

"Gryffindor Heir, please tell us your real name."

James paused for a moment, letting the Twins' pause extended before answering. "James Potter."

The Twins paused again letting the listeners cheer in delight or exclaim in surprise as they learned his real identity. Surely Riddle and the Death Eaters were beyond furious now.

"James, thanks for coming on the show."

"Wouldn't miss it boys." James replied grinning. "Especially not this show." He added.

"So we all know that the Potters are an old and noble family. But how did Gryffindor become Potter?"

"A few name changes by relatives who wanted to get out of their parent's shadow and changing times." James answered shrugging.

"Did you know that Sirius was the Heir to Slytherin when you went to school?"

"Not at first." James replied. "It wasn't until our fifth year that we found out about each other. Once we did, we were surprised we hadn't figured it out before."

"So what made Sirius and you decide to reveal your identities as the Heirs to Hogwarts and take on Snakeface?" George asked.

"We decided it was time that someone stood up to Snakeface." Sirius replied first.

"And we also thought that it was time the Hogwarts Four reunited." James added.

"But why the Heirs persona? Why not just unite as the four of you and lead the resistance that way?"

"Because being the Hogwarts Heirs gives people something to rally behind." James answered immediately.

"It was also time that Snakeface realized he wasn't ruling unopposed." Sirius added.

"We agree and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I thank you for taking on Snakeface and his murdering band of Death Eaters."

"You're welcome." The four Heirs replied together.

The Twins smirked as they nodded in satisfaction. It was a good ending. "Well one more time, we'd like to thank James Potter, Sirius Black, Luna Lovegood and Minnie Granger for taking the time to talk with us. Hopefully this won't be the last time we have you here."

"I'm sure it won't be." James replied with a grin.

"Definitely not." Sirius added.

"I look forward to next time." Minnie added, a genuine smile on her face.

"You want to schedule it now?" Sirius teased.

"We'll have to talk to our people on that." George joked with her. "Until next time, this is Renegade,"

"And Riddler, saying goodbye," Fred jumped in.

"And stay safe," George finished.

"And practice, practice, practice!" The Heirs chimed in together remembering an earlier broadcast. The show ended with their laughter going out over the airwaves.

~RP~

Harry went to the apparition point, still tying his belt. A lot was on his mind, this rescue operation just one of them. They had so much to do, and the Heirs revealing their identities only added to it. Revealing their identities had been a good idea it turned out. But now Harry was worried that the relatives of the Heirs would be in greater danger. Case in point. The Phoenixes were assembling to rescue Xeno, Luna's father.

"Harry," James' voice caught his attention. It sounded like he had tried to get his attention a few times already.

"Sorry, what?" Harry replied looking a bit sheepish.

"Your robes." James answered as he looked at Harry searchingly. Harry looked down to see he was in his version of Gryffindor. He looked at James quickly and realized that they were both wearing the Gryffindor robes. Harry quickly changed his robes to his Phoenix ones and looked around at Luna. She was very still and her face set in determination.

Harry suddenly realized that all but Luna was looking at him. He raised his eyebrows at James, his unspoken question clear enough.

"Harry," James started, his tone gentle.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I'm not sitting this one out."

"You're tired." Minnie began.

"You should try to rest." Dora added.

"Get Ron and Hermione acquainted with our Hogwarts and what's going on. We'll be fine." Sirius downright ordered.

Harry blinked and opened his mouth to speak but said nothing as James spoke first.

"Harry, we'll be fine. You stay here with Ron, Hermione, and Audrey."

"James, I'm fine." Harry protested.

"No you're not." James argued and when he saw Harry was about to argue, He grabbed the younger man's arm and physically hauled him away from the group. Harry protested at first but then went with him quietly. When they were out of earshot, James turned and gave Harry a critical look. "Harry, I know you're tired. I know you need your rest. You've been worried and it's draining you. When was the last time you had fun during your 'fun times'?" James asked using his fingers to put air quotes over the last two words.

"Riddle is working to get back in here. He's wounded and backed into a corner. He's more dangerous now than ever."

"And you need your rest because when we do meet him again, you need to be on your toes."

"You're asking me to stay out of this rescue? You're asking me to not help Luna?" Harry retorted.

"I'm ordering you to stay here." James replied looking grave. "We're all helping Luna. Not just you. It's arrogant of you to assume that just you can help."

Harry bit back a reply and glared at James. James glared right back at him and the two Potters didn't move for a few minutes but then Harry realized that James was right. He was tired. And he would be no good to the Phoenixes right now if they encountered Riddle. But the problem was that he wasn't sure he trusted anyone else to take on Riddle right now. James saw the war in his eyes and he was well aware of what Harry was worried about. They all were. But the fact remained that Harry was bone tired.

"Alright, I'll stay and rest. But promise me that you won't fight Riddle if he shows up. Everything about this feels wrong." Harry added the last part softly.

James nodded seriously. He had that feeling too. The Death Eaters had finally contacted them with a time and place. They offered to trade Xeno for Severus. Apparently, Riddle was furious over Severus' escape and wanted him back to kill him. Obviously, the Phoenixes weren't going to even consider the trade, but it was an opening to try to get Xeno back. Severus, still recuperating, would be staying at Hogwarts with Audrey, both ready to give aid to Xeno when the Phoenixes returned. "I know, I have that feeling too." James looked back at the group by the door. "Without Ron and Hermione, we'll be down five people."

"Take them with you. They're caught up on what's going on, they have their costumes made and ready. It'd be a waste to not let them use it." Harry added grinning ruefully. "You'll need their wands. Trust me."

"I do." James agreed and patted his shoulder before turning back to the group. "Alright everyone, let's get going. We have a place to be."

Ginny and Harry locked eyes quickly, a quick nod of her head telling him that she'd be careful, and then the group disapparated.

Audrey sighed and looked at Harry. "You might as well go get some rest, they'll be gone for a little while."

Harry snorted in disbelief. He'd rest when everyone got home safe and sound. Until then, he'd be rife with worry.

"Harry!" Harry looked to his left to see Severus on his left. "Come and help me. Xeno will likely need some potions."

Knowing that Severus was trying to give him something to keep him distracted, Harry seized on the opportunity with gratitude. "Coming!" Harry called and went to join his friend, making a monumental effort to push his worries aside.

~RP~

Ginny felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise and she threw herself sideways just in time. A deadly curse sailed through the space she had just been occupying. She turned around, wand coming to bear, to face her opponent and what she saw almost gave her heart failure. Riddle stood there, a new spell already forming on his lips as Ginny realized who her attacker was. She threw herself to the ground just in time again as she swiftly looked for help.

Everyone else was involved with their own Death Eaters. It had been a trap and the Phoenixes had walked right into it. As soon as they reached the abandoned town that the Death Eaters specified, they were surrounded and shot at by the Death Eaters. Something the Phoenixes had known was a distinct possibility. Taking that into account, the Heirs had apparated in first, followed closely by the rest of the Phoenixes. They had been far enough behind that the trap had been sprung but close enough that the Phoenixes were able to lend a hand and surprise the Death Eaters. Not that it did a lot of good. It seemed like every Death Eater was here, intent on killing every last Phoenix.

As Ginny saw that everyone was involved with someone else, Ginny grew scared as she realized that she was on her own. She knew the odds here were not in her favor and she knew that she would not last very long against Riddle by herself. She also knew that she couldn't keep running. When she found a relatively defendable position, Ginny spun on her heel, shielding against a spell, settling into her dueling stance and raising her wand, trying to push her fear away as she looked at Riddle coolly.

"You think you can fight me?" He sneered amused as she raised her wand.

Ginny didn't reply verbally, instead just whirling her wand in a tight, fast circle. There was water near them, Ginny could hear it. In no time at all, the water came. It rose up behind Riddle as he studied her, unaware of what was coming. The monster water wave rose up behind him, hovering there for the briefest of instances before it came crashing down on top of him. Ginny turned and ran away from Riddle, knowing she didn't have long. Sooner than she expected, she was hit by a tripping jinx, causing her to fall on her face. She had been running so fast that when she was tripped, she turned so her shoulder caught the fall and her momentum carried her right to her feet.

"Reducto!" He yelled and the street behind her blew up.

The spell missed Ginny but she was pelted by raining debris. She turned and fired her own spell back at him. "Stupfey!" One arm flung over her face to keep from getting hit by pieces of stone, brick, and gravel that were still raining down.

Dripping wet and his eyes filled with hatred, he ducked it and waved his wand. Ginny saw him transfigure a barrel into several daggers which flew her way. She dived to the ground as they passed by overhead. One scraped her shoulder as it passed and Ginny hissed in pain.

"You cannot escape me forever," Riddle said softly as he approached her and flicked his wand again. The daggers started to come back for her, but Ginny was expecting that.

"Wingardium leviosa!" She flicked her wand at a piece of shattered wood near her. It rose up and floated in front of her, just in time to intercept the knives, embedding into the wood instead of her.

While Ginny's attention was diverted, Riddle waved his wand and suddenly Ginny felt searing pain. She fell to her knees and looked up at Riddle. "You were foolish to think you could take me on and survive." Riddle told her coldly and raised his wand. He was going to kill her slowly for fighting him. He opened his mouth but Ginny acted without thinking.

"Silencio!" Ginny yelled at the same time that he made a slashing motion with his wand. He couldn't say the words, but he still performed the spell. Ginny twisted out of the way, recognizing it as the spell that hit Hermione in the Department of Mysteries all that time ago. Ginny moved, but it still managed to graze her. Eyes watering in pain, Ginny realized that she wasn't going to last much longer. She could only hope that everyone would get out of here and she knew just had to distract Riddle a little longer. Ginny pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the pain as much as she could.

Riddle watched in surprise and raised his wand. "Impressive," he snarled softly. "Let's see if you can take this on." He suddenly sent a wave of dark magic at her. It was more of a push of magical energy than any one curse. The resulting wave slammed Ginny to her back on the ground, knocking her breath away. Ginny rolled to her side, her chest heaving as she tried to draw in fresh air. The dark magic Riddle had hit her with caused more damage to her. The last cures had been intensified and a new pain began in her chest where the dark magic touched her. She had also broken her wrist as she fell, trying to stop her fall.

Ginny gasped, dragging air into her lungs, feeling as if they were on fire, and cradled her hand to her chest. Tears streamed unbidden from her eyes from all the pain and blackness clawed at the edges of her vision. She knew that she was on the verge of passing out. The curses, pain, and broken wrist were starting to overwhelm her and Ginny knew that when they did, she would probably never wake up. She looked up as Riddle approached her, his wand at the ready. Ginny watched him silently, breathing through her nose and face pale, but not giving him the satisfaction of hearing her beg. He raised his wand in what Ginny knew would be the killing curse. She knew that there would be no more gloating, Riddle wanted her dead for daring to stand up to him. Ginny closed her eyes and saw Harry smiling back at her. She felt his hands on her hips and his lips brushing hers in a tender kiss. Tears leaked from her closed eyes as she thought about Harry and she took a deep breath, steadying herself for the curse. She just hoped that Harry wouldn't give up when he heard she was dead. Surely Ron and Hermione would keep that from happening.

Riddle was about to say the incantation when suddenly he was interrupted by what Ginny considered a very welcome sound.

"Oi! Snakeface!"

Ginny opened her eyes as surprise and relief rushed through her. Ron and Hermione were standing about twenty feet away. It had been Ron who had yelled, drawing Riddle's attention. The two were standing there, their wand held in the ready position and glaring at Riddle. They were threatening enough that Riddle took notice.

Riddle whirled at the insulting name and saw two Phoenixes standing there. They gave him a second to take in the sight before the duel started. The two fired off spells in quick succession, Ron and Hermione whirling and covering each other, giving Riddle only enough time to block them but not cast any spells of his own. Ginny rolled to her left, trying to get clear of the duel. Riddle didn't even take notice as she rolled away. He was intent on the two new Phoenixes in front of him. Ginny almost passed out from the effort it took to get out of the way. She ended up sprawled on her side watching the duel with a morbid fascination.

Hermione turned and vanished as a spell cut through the space she had just been occupying. She popped into view on the other side of Riddle, putting him between her and Ron. Without any visual cues, the two cast their spells at once, hoping to get Riddle between them. He knew that old trick and disapparated himself, disappearing from view. The two had to duck each other's spell, but they were more worried about where he had gone. Ron and Hermione lowered the wands only fractionally, looking around for him.

Riddle didn't reappear so the two quickly made for Ginny, wary that he would return. "Are you alright?" Ron asked Ginny frantically as the two ran towards her.

"Ow," Ginny moaned in pain, closing her eyes as they came closer. She expected a few more seconds before they came so it surprised her when strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around her. Surprised that Ron had gotten there so fast, she opened her eyes to see that it was Fred who was holding her, George next to him. They were on their knees beside her, concerned eyes evaluating her and her injuries. Ron and Hermione came running over to them, the same question on their lips. Ron was just about to voice it when Riddle's cold voice cut across him.

"How do you survive?" Riddle was eyeing them all with curiosity, disdain, confusion, and even some fear. The Phoenixes eyed him coldly, noticing that his wand was trained on all of them. Ron, Hermione, and George quickly took up position between Riddle and Fred and Ginny. All three had raised their wands to point at Riddle, keeping him at bay.

"We're talented," Ron sneered at Riddle.

"You two are Phoenixes," Riddle observed taking in Ron and Hermione. Even though he hadn't dueled many of the other Phoenixes, he noticed that he had never seen these two's color schemes before, marking them as newcomers. He wondered where they had come from.

"You don't say?" Ron's sarcastic tone made Riddle even more furious. "And I thought these were just Halloween outfits."

"Riddler, get her out of here," Hermione ordered Fred as Riddle sent a vicious look at Ron. She spoke softly but loud enough that Riddle heard the code name. His eyes widened in surprise as it triggered his memory. He was one of the hosts of the radio show that was a source of his many troubles. Before he could do much more than narrow his eyes at him, the two were gone. Fred had used his portkey to get him and Ginny back to Hogwarts.

Riddle let out a scream of fury as one of the two people that he wanted dead the most escaped his grasp. Quickly, he unleashed that fury in a hail of spells and curses. The three Phoenixes blocked and returned his spells with equal fury, slowly keeping him at bay. But it was evident that Riddle was more powerful than them. He could and would defeat them eventually.

"Leo! Get everyone out of here!" Ron ordered into his radio as he dived behind a destroyed half wall to escape a killing curse aimed his way.

"Working on it!" Came the terse reply. James and Sirius were working together to get everyone out of there, activating the portkeys of anyone unconscious or helping to give the Phoenix a few seconds of breathing room to leave.

If anyone were to watch the duel between the four, they would quickly see that the Phoenixes were only just keeping up or dodging curses that would kill them. George shoved Hermione to the ground to avoid a particularly nasty dark spell and rolled them behind a piece of house that had been blown apart. "Thanks," Hermione quickly shot a spell at her leg to bandage where she scraped it when George tackled her.

George just nodded, his mouth a thin line and already moving to get up. He felt lonely and ill at ease without his twin. He wanted to get out of here as soon as he could. Hermione copied his movements and saw that Ron was also hiding from Riddle's spells. She took in the scene in a second and started throwing spells at Riddle, distracting him from Ron. George sent a few spells of his own at Riddle as they crossed to Ron.

"Heard anything from them yet?" She asked quickly.

"Not yet." Ron answered shaking his head.

"They better hurry up," Hermione muttered, more to herself than anything but Ron nodded in agreement.

George stepped backwards and onto a piece of twisted debris. He fell backwards with a startled cry and Riddle's eyes showed a gleam of triumph. He raised his wand, intent to kill written all over his face. A flash of fear shot across George's face as Hermione and Ron both surged forward, their wands raised. They wouldn't make him in time they realized with sinking hearts.

"Now you will die!" Riddle couldn't help but taunt as he released a deadly spell.

"NO!" Ron yelled and pointed his wand at the rubble that made George fall. The concrete flew into the air and absorbed the spell. George rolled away into the relative safety of a doorway, Ron and Hermione joining him a millisecond later as Riddle let loose with several deadly curses.

"Thanks," George nodded to Ron.

Ron just nodded and pointed at his ankle. "Alright?"

"Sprained." George replied tersely shaking his head. He pointed his wand at the ankle and quickly bandaged it, knowing that they had time for nothing else.

"We've got everyone out!" Sirius' voice finally came across the radio, filling everyone with relief. The three were reinforcing each others' shields, huddling in their limited shelter, and trying to keep Riddle away. It was only a matter of time before he got the right angle to begin firing killing curses at them that wouldn't miss.

"We're going now. You better be right behind us!" James added in a voice that sounded as if he had just got done running an uphill race.

George, Ron, and Hermione nodded to each other and on Ron's nod, they jumped out of the doorway, letting loose a barrage of spells. The sheer amount forced Riddle back and behind a shield of his own. Ron sent a blasting curse into the building next to Riddle, making it explode and forcing him to dive to avoid flying concrete. With him occupied so, George, Ron, and Hermione quickly turned and apparated for Hogwarts.

When Riddle turned back to engage the Phoenixes again, he saw that they were gone. His scream of fury echoed around the street and in the eardrums of his Death Eaters who were converging on him


	43. It's Time

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 42 – It's Time

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I cannot express how much I appreciate them! So I can't believe how close to the end we are! I wont tell you how much is left, so that way you guys are more wrapped up in the story.

So on with the story! I will try to get a chapter up tomorrow, but I'm going to be out of town for the weekend and won't be able to update until Sunday evening, Monday. So one, maybe two days without an update :P. ENJOY!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry wasn't sure what he should be doing. Everyone seemed to be hurt some way or another. Ginny was the worst. Ginny. His heart twanged with regret and some anger. Riddle had dueled her himself, playing with her until she pissed him off with her audacity to fight back. She was hurt and it was his fault. She was hurt because he wasn't there to help. Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He, Severus, and Audrey had expected the Phoenixes to come back with Xeno hurt and in need of healing. Never had they thought that all of them would need some sort of healing. Harry glanced again toward the room that Audrey and Severus had taken Ginny who was unresponsive when Fred arrived with her.

"Harry! Harry!" Harry turned to see Lauren calling him and waving him over. She was pale and her brunette hair was falling out of her pony tail. He hurried over wondering what he could do for her.

"What?" He snapped a bit more testily than he meant.

Thankfully, Lauren didn't spare Harry's tone any second thought, as she knew what was on his mind. But that didn't mean that she was exactly forgiving either. With Audrey and Severus otherwise occupied and Lily injured, she was the best healer they had at the moment. "Use your Auror training to our advantage and help some of these people instead of standing there looking helpless." She snapped, scolded him. She pointed in the direction of Lily who was lying on the floor just ten feet away. "Lily first."

Harry looked at Lauren, a surprised expression on his face. He saw that she would not put up with any excuse he could come up with, so Harry shut his mouth with a snap and he turned towards Lily. It was true that he did have some healing training because of his stint as an Auror. So instead of arguing with her, he swallowed his worry for Ginny, as much as he could, and hurried over to Lily. He dropped to his knee beside her and quickly looked her over. Lily was pale and obviously in pain, but it wasn't anything life threatening.

"What happened Lily?" Harry asked as he conjured a bandage and started to wrap Lily's wrist with it.

She gritted her teeth in pain but she started to talk. "It was a trap. They never meant to follow through with the deal."

"They are Death Eaters," Harry commented as he wrapped Lily's wrist.

"Harry, they killed Xeno before we ever got there." Lily explained.

Harry stopped what he was doing to look at her incredulously. "What?" He raised his gaze and scanned the room. "Luna?"

"When we got there, the Heirs were already fighting." Lily explained again. "Luna was like a maniac, fighting to get to her father. The others were fighting just to get to her and get her out of there. Riddle, Bellatrix, Crouch, and Morrow showed up just after we did. Somehow Ginny got involved in a fight with him. Ron and Hermione interceded when Ginny went down-." Lily hissed in pain and protest when Harry tenderly touched her stomach. He frowned as he started examining it but motioned for her to continue.

"Lauren was almost captured, but she managed to get away when I distracted Bellatrix. James, Sirius, and Minnie were incredible. I assume Riddle went after Ginny because he wanted to have the Heirs watch as he killed her. He was surprised when he found out that Ginny not only can handle herself, but that Ron, Hermione, and George are a dangerous combination." Lily managed a pain filled smile.

"How did you get hurt?" Harry asked her softly, intent on his scans.

"I went after Luna. I activated her portkey and in the time it took me to do that, I was hit by some spell. Only a graze though." Lily added hastily.

"Well it was enough." Harry told her sitting back and sighing. "But I've done what I can."

Lily nodded, a smile of thanks crossing her features. She could already feel that the pain had subsided to a manageable level. "Audrey can see to you when she heals… when she's done." Harry finished, throwing a look towards the room Ginny was in. He closed his eyes and ran his hand over his eyes and through his hair quickly before standing up and looking for someone else to move on to.

Lily caught his wrist with her uninjured hand and looked up at him. "She'll be alright. She has two of the best there is."

Harry just nodded and gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. She watched him move to Minnie, already conjuring a bandage for her leg wound. Lily tore her eyes to the room where Ginny was in with Severus and Audrey and fervently hoped it was true. She didn't know if Harry could stand losing Ginny after everything he had been through. And she didn't want to find out.

~RP~

Harry was pacing. He couldn't stop. He had no idea what was going on inside the room and he felt like he should be in there. They hadn't emerged yet. It had been an hour, but it felt like forever. Neither Severus nor Audrey had emerged yet to tell him anything. It was annoying and yet must also be a good sign. At least, Harry was determined to take it that way. Tabby was sitting on the closest window sill, completely motionless except her eyes which were following Harry with obvious concern. Harry paid her no attention. He had other things on his mind.

"Would you sit down before you get me tired?" An exasperated voice sounded from Harry's left. Harry turned and looked to see Lily slowly sinking into a chair she had conjured. His shoulders sagged a little as he realized it wasn't the person he was waiting for. Lily saw the action and looked towards the door. "No word yet?"

"Nothing." Harry spat the word like it was curse. He resumed his pacing a second later.

Lily watched him walk back and forth and soon a frown was on her face. "You're going to wear a path into the stone." She teased but it was forced.

Harry didn't even bother justifying that with a look.

"I'm sure she'll be ok. Ginny's strong." Lily tried to reassure Harry.

Harry paused by the door and shook his head. "I'm doing this all wrong." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked arching an eyebrow. "You're doing fine. Personally, if that were James, I'd be busting the door down-."

"Not that." Harry said making a dismissing motion. "I'm doing _this_ all wrong. You aren't supposed to get hurt. None of you are."

Lily took a minute to figure out what he meant. Then she got it. Harry was blaming himself for what had happened. Not just for Ginny's injuries, but for hers and everyone else's.

"It's not your fault Harry." Lily said softly.

"I should have been the one to duel Riddle! I should have been there! Instead I let James push me around and keep me here while you all took the risks!" Harry turned, his tone sharp and loud but not quite yelling.

"If you had gone, you would have dueled Riddle-,"

"And Ginny would be fine-."

"And you'd be dead." Lily countered leveling him with her best stern gaze.

"You don't know that." Harry protested in a dismissing tone.

"Yes I do. We all saw that you were tired. Your magic needs to rebuild itself and you worry too much. If you went there this time and tried to take on Riddle, you'd probably be in worse shape than Ginny is right now."

Harry stopped his pacing and looked at Lily, protest written on his face. He opened his mouth to argue, but before he could, the door he had been holding vigil by opened. Severus stood there, looking tired and pale. Harry was immediately in front of him, his mouth opened in a question.

"Ginny will be alright." Severus announced softly and slowly like he was severely drained. Harry immediately sagged with relief and then he was trying to see past him into the room. "She needs bed rest for the next few days at least. She'll also be on a severe potions regimen for the next few days as well." Severus' tone was stern but it all went over Harry's head.

"Severus," Lily chided softly as she watched Harry try to duck past Severus.

Severus obligingly stepped to the side and let Harry into the room. Behind him, Lily could see Audrey bending over the bedside table, likely vanishing things. Severus turned his gaze on Lily, saw she was injured, and made to move to her side to help.

"Don't you dare," Lily stopped him with a glare. "You should be resting yourself."

"But-."

"Audrey will take care of me. You go lie down." Severus scowled at her in response.

Harry rushed into the room, everything Severus said to him forgotten except for the part where he had assured him that Ginny was going to be fine. Audrey looked over at him as he came to Ginny's side and gathered her hand in his. "She needs some rest Harry, but she'll be fine."

Harry only nodded at her words, not even looking in her direction. Audrey smiled at him softly before she left the room, closing the door behind her softly.

"About time you got out of there," a weary voice greeted her. She looked in that direction and raised an eyebrow at Lily. She was pale and had bandages wrapped on her wrist and looked, frankly, like hell.

"What happened to you?" Audrey asked crossing the hallway to look at her friend.

"Oh this and that," Lily offered shrugging but stopped when she winced.

Audrey quickly ran her wand over her friend and healed what injuries had been left. Not many, it seemed. And she could tell that someone had already healed her, being very meticulous like they were trying extra hard to be careful and do things right. "Who healed your other injuries?" She asked curious.

"Harry." Lily answered after a moment. "Why? Did he miss something?"

"No, it's very good," Audrey answered.

There was a moment of silence as Lily gazed at Audrey's face. "So then why are you frowning?"

Audrey had run the same scan three times to be sure. "Do you remember that scarring on your womb?" She asked. Lily's face darkened for a just a moment as she remembered and then nodded. "It's gone."

"What?" Severus and Lily exclaimed in surprise.

"But that was made by dark magic!" Severus protested.

"I know." Audrey answered shrugging. "But I ran the scan three times. It's not there anymore."

"So I -. Can I have-. Are you sure?" Lily asked haltingly.

Audrey nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm positive. And yes, you can Lily."

As the news sunk in, a smile slowly spread across Lily's face until it was positively beaming.

~RP~

Three hours had passed since Severus and Audrey had left. The castle was silent and mostly dark. Harry had just nodded off, but his hand still encased Ginny's smaller hand in his own. At the end of the bed, Tabby was curled up, a watchful guardian. Almost everyone was asleep. Ron and Hermione, the two least harmed in the battle, were on watch while everyone else got some much needed rest. Audrey had healed everyone within two hours of her leaving Ginny's side.

It was now that Ginny woke up. She opened her eyes to see that everything was black. She blinked a few times and slowly she was able to see as her eyes adjusted. She looked around and realized where she was and felt the warmth on her hand. Turning to look, she saw Harry asleep next to her. He was still in the chair, but his chest and head were lying on the bed, just a few inches away. Even in sleep, Ginny could see the lines of worry stitched on his face. She sighed softly and slowly ran her free hand through his hair. "You stubborn, stupid, prat," she whispered affectionately. Harry leaned into her touch unconsciously. She grinned and settled back against her pillows, looking forward to getting some more sleep.

"You're not supposed to be awake for another few hours," Harry mumbled sleepily.

"And you should be lying on the bed with me. That's bad for your back that position is." Ginny teased. Harry raised his head and looked at her. Ginny could see the sorrow in his eyes and he opened his mouth. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare say you're sorry for making me fight Riddle. I'm not. I showed him just how much he should fear us Phoenixes."

"It should have been me."

"So that you could be here in my place and me in yours?" Ginny snorted. "I think not Potter."

"I don't-."

"Think that would have happened?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows. "I do. Everyone could see how tired you were," Ginny eyed him thoughtfully. "Are."

Harry scowled. "I shouldn't-."

"Expect us to take the same risks as you? Of course not, that would just be silly." Ginny's tone was sarcastic.

Harry closed his mouth and leveled his best glare at her. Unfortunately, it did nothing to deter Ginny.

"That look might stop a Death Eater in his tracks, but I'm your wife Potter and I'm not going to let you get away with blaming yourself."

"Maybe-."

"Maybe you should relax, crawl into bed with me here," Ginny rubbed the spot next to her on the bed, "and sleep. Build up that magic of yours so that you can take Riddle to school the next time you two meet." Ginny suggested.

Harry sighed in defeat and stood up, stretched, and then climbed into bed next to her. He opened his arms and Ginny immediately snuggled into his side. "I was going to say; maybe we should get some rest since you're not going to let me finish any of my sentences."

Ginny smirked. "I'm sure you were. It's my job to stop your stupid habit of blaming yourself before you start."

Harry looked at down at her with raised eyebrows.

Ginny rolled her eyes and amended her statement. "Alright, as soon as I'm able to then."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little at that. They quickly fell asleep; both of them were worn out still. It was like that that Audrey found the two in the morning. Both were sound asleep, looking peaceful in the others' arms. And still Tabby was above them, silently watching.

~RP~

Harry woke up to sun on his face and Ginny curled up next to him. The sun was warm on his face and he was happy. He couldn't help but let a smile cross his features before he opened his eyes, turning to look at Ginny. The sight that greeted him made his blood run ice cold. She was staring at him, her eyes glazed as if in death. Her face was pale, drained of all color and blood. The warmth he had assumed was coming from the sun was actually heat from the fire raging around him. It was consuming the world around him, as if it was a beast hungry for food.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed in shock, horror, and surprise. "Ginny!" Harry scrabbled to his feet and raced over to her, as she was being dragged away from him. Harry tried to grab for her but every time his hands were about to close around her, she was yanked backwards, out of his reach. "Ginny!" Harry yelled in desperation, his voice cracking as he lunged for her, and missed.

As he crashed to the floor, a cold, high pitched laugh drew Harry's attention. He looked up, blood draining from his face as he recognized that sick laughter. Riddle loaned above him, larger than life. Knowing somehow that he was responsible, Harry stopped trying to race after Ginny and instead ran toward Riddle, an inarticulate yell escaping him. The Dark Lord just laughed as he raised his wand, the tip glowing green as the killing curse started forming-.

"HARRY!"

Harry sat up, the sheets twisted around his feet, and in a cold sweat. He gulped for air, trying to calm down. Beside him, Ginny was on her knees, her hands in the air, an expression of concern on her face. She had obviously been trying to wake him up. Now she laid her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, you're safe. I'm safe." She had to repeat it a few times while Harry fought to control his breathing. She rubbed his back in slow circles as he calmed down. "Want to tell me about it?" she asked softly.

"No." Harry shook his head, his voice little more than a croak. He swallowed as Ginny just waited; patience on her face. "You were dead," Harry finally spoke softly. "You were dead and the world was on fire. The fire was everywhere. I could feel it's warmth on my skin. And he was there, laughing."

Ginny waited a few moments, waiting for Harry to continue but it was clear he wasn't going to. "It's alright Harry. I'm here. Alive and well. He's moping in his manor somewhere."

Harry settled against the pillow and Ginny draped herself off his shoulder and lay her cheek on his chest. "You're worrying too much. The stress of waiting is getting to you."

"We can't hope to fight Riddle and his army if we aren't at full strength." Harry muttered eventually.

Ginny sat back from him and raised looked at him with surprise. "We are. Severus is fine, Audrey cleared me-." She trailed off as Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"I know that you're trying to reassure me-."

"Is it working?" Ginny interupted smirking.

Harry blinked once before grinning ruefully. "When did you become so smart?"

"When I married you," Ginny replied, a wicked smile gracing her face. "So you want to go back to sleep or-?"

"Hmm, I have a choice here?" Harry asked grinning.

He shifted so that she lay beneath him. "In that case," Harry didn't finish with words. He slowly kissed her soft, perfect lips, savoring Ginny's unique taste. Then he was slowly moving down, his kisses making a trail down her neck, to her collar bone. Her hands twisted in his hair and she made soft noises as Harry slowly worshipped her. They moved slowly, as if savoring every moment, every touch, every kiss. Harry and Ginny moved in a unison that could only come from two people who knew eachother, spent enough time together to know what the other wanted and needed. Finally, Ginny fell back onto the bed, her chest rapidly rising and falling. Harry lay next to her, his breathing returning to normal faster. He just gazed at her, his eyes deep and intense.

"Any negative or depressing thoughts in your head at this moment you can get rid of right now. That was perfect."

Harry just kissed her temple in response before leaving the bed. He headed for the bathroom and Ginny watched him with a severe look on her face. "Perfect Harry!" She called after him. The door closed but she could hear Harry chuckling from behind the door.

~RP~

Harry walked into the Great Hall, a determined set to his shoulders, his mouth in a grim line. Conversation died down as he made his way through the hall to the table at the front where Lily and James sat with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "What's going on Harry?" Severus asked first. He was sitting at a table near the front one and he, like everyone else in the Hall, had looked up at Harry's approach.

"It's time to end this." Harry responded. "It's time to finish this once and for all."

Silence filled the Hall for a moment before Sirius broke it. "Harry, there are only sixteen of us. There are hundreds in Riddle's army."

"Fred, George, you need to call everyone out. Everyone who has been listening to you for the past eleven months, get them to join us." Harry said turning to where the Twins sat.

The two looked at each other before nodding. "Sure thing Harry, but where are we calling them to?"

"Here." Lady Hogwarts suggested. "In my halls which he has defiled so." She had appeared when Harry had announced it was time. Now everyone's eyes were drawn to her. Several looked surprised but more looked like they were in agreement. One person was not though.

"But-." Harry protested. "No." He said shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

"Harry, Hogwarts herself is suggesting it." Hermione said softly.

"No." Harry shook his head and his eyes left no room for argument. "It won't be like last time." Harry said so softly no one could hear him. Lady Hogwarts ignored the look though when most would have quelled.

"Harry Potter, it is the most logical choice. The Heirs of Hogwarts will defend my halls."

"No." Harry repeated firmly, his eyes blazing as he looked at the shimmering image in front of him. "I will not allow that to happen again."

Hermione was silent for a moment before she understood what he was saying. She got up from her seat so that she could get closer to him. She locked her eyes with his as she lay a hand on his arm in assurance. "It won't be."

"I'll be able to protect you." Lady Hogwarts added with an air of support.

"Everyone?" Harry asked making eye contact with the Lady of Hogwarts.

She looked back at him for a moment before shaking her head and lowering her eyes. "No. Only the Heirs."

"Yeah. No." Harry said turning away from Lady Hogwarts and taking a step towards the map of the UK James had lain out. They had been looking at it over their breakfast. "We are going somewhere else. James, Sirius, Severus?" He asked turning to the three older men. "Any suggestions?"

"But wait!" Ron stopped Harry, standing up himself and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Harry, we have the Marauder's Map right?"

"Yes." Harry agreed wondering where Ron was going with it.

"And you can seal off parts of the castle so only the Heirs can enter right?" Ron asked turning to Lady Hogwarts.

"I can," Lady Hogwarts' twinkling eyes showed that she at least knew where he was going with this.

"Harry, mate," Ron said turning to Harry, his eyes shining in anticipation. "We will own this battle!" Everyone could see the plan starting to take shape in his head and Lady Hogwarts herself was also smiling mischievously.

"Let's pretend for a moment that I didn't follow what you just said." Sirius said stepping forward, which wasn't much of a lie. "How do you figure that?"

"We have complete control of Hogwarts," Ron answered. "We can control where the Death Eaters go and how they get there. With Lady Hogwarts' help, we will control the battlefield. With the Map, we won't be surprised by who shows up, or when they show up." Ron explained, a grin stretching across his face as he spoke. His excitement was getting more palpable as he explained the beginnings of his plan.

Everyone looked excited by that prospect and then looked to Harry who was studying his best mate silently. His mouth was a thin line, his jaw set, and his emerald eyes deep and smoldering. He was still strongly considering finding a new place to go and he was upset that his friends were so blatantly undermining his decision.

"Harry, this has to be done here. We have to do this here."

"He's right." Hermione agreed softly.

"Hogwarts is the best place." James spoke up, his eyes shining in excitement at the plan.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Harry sighed deeply. "Well, I guess I was overruled. I trust you'll start seeing to the preparations James?" Harry more ordered than asked as he spun on his heel and striding out the door.

Harry was at the door before anyone reacted. "What the -?" Sirius asked confused at Harry's behavior.

"Harry?" Hermione called after him, her tone surprised and miffed. She made to go after him when Harry didn't even look back at her call.

"Don't." Ginny grabbed her arm, preventing her from going after him. "He just needs think it through."

"Hogwarts will be the best place though," Minnie protested stepping forward. "How come he's so resistant to it?"

Ginny looked at the young woman who she would forever think of as a sister. "I know that Minnie. And Harry does too. But he just has to get through his own thoughts."

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked.

Ron answered first, his own thoughts on that last battle he had fought with Harry and Hermione. "Our final battle was fought in Hogwarts too."

"So you guys must have had a lot of control." Fred commented grinning slyly.

"On the contrary," Ron said shaking his head and eyeing Fred sadly.

"We practically lost Hogwarts before Harry killed Riddle." Hermione explained softly.

"And we lost a lot of good people during the battle." Ginny added softly. Ron and Hermione nodded in sympathy, their eyes on the door which Harry had disappeared through.

"We have to make him understand that that won't happen this time." Hermione said looking at the other two. No one wanted to point out that that couldn't be a guarantee.

"He'll figure it out," Ginny assured them. "But it'll take a little while."

"Wait, I'm sorry, but what's going on?" Remus asked confused. He wasn't the only one. Several people were still confused about Harry's obvious reluctance.

"Harry is worried about having the battle here because of what happened before." Hermione hurried to explain.

"But what happened? We know people were lost, but surely it wasn't that bad?"

Ginny looked at the members of Phoenix Flame and sighed before answering. "We lost Fred," she gazed sadly at Fred who looked shocked and then looked at George. "We also lost Remus, and Tonks, along with several other people." Remus and Dora unconsciously joined hands and looked sadly at the people from the other reality. "Almost everyone in this room as a matter of fact."

"So he doesn't want to fight here because he doesn't want a repeat." Lily concluded sadly looking towards the door Harry had disappeared through.

"Exactly." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny agreed at the same time.

"I think I'll go try to reason with him, make him see sense. You guys should start getting the plans ready." Ginny moved through the Hall, Ron and Hermione close behind her.

They made their way through the castle until they reached the Headmaster's office and suite. Ginny moved through the door that separated the suite from the office. "Where is he?" Hermione asked looking around the room in surprise. Harry was nowhere to be found, but Ginny seemed sure that he was here.

Ginny looked towards the balcony. "He's out there." Ginny answered motioning to the grounds.

"Great. How are we going to get to him now?" Ron asked groaning.

"I'll go." Ginny replied grinning before quickly transforming and zooming out the window, her wings beating so fast, they couldn't be seen.

~RP~

Fred and George sat down at the radio equipment for what they hoped to be the last time. When they were ready, they gave Luna the thumbs up. She flipped a few switches and sooner than they thought they were on the air. Lauren was sitting with them and the mood in the studio was somber. Around the country, people's wirelesses crackled to life as the Twins' radio show started.

"Hello my fellow magical beings," Fred started like usual.

"We are coming to you live from Hogwarts." George interjected, like usual.

"Before we get to everything else, we'd like to thank you all for listening to us."

"We hope that we have lived up to your standards of relaying the true news to you throughout these last few months."

"And thank you for the outpouring of support these last few days. We appreciate the support that you have been showing us." Graffiti had sprung up in several public places declaring support for the Phoenixes and telling the Heirs to be strong. Luna had especially appreciated the support, a comfort after losing her father.

"Ishtar, thank you for updating us with news from the Phoenixes."

"It has been my pleasure boys. We are happy to let the Wizarding public know what is going on out there."

"Now, we have an announcement to make."

"There is an event that we have been requested to make you aware of." After a long talk where both Ginny and Hermione had called Harry pigheaded and stubborn, they had gotten him to agree to staging the battle at Hogwarts. And even as the Twins spoke on the radio, James was sending the invitation to Riddle in the form of a crafty message.

"The Heirs of Hogwarts are going to take on Snake Face for the last time."

"We hope that you will join us and be a part of it. Make your way to Hogwarts. The final battle will happen here."

"This will be the end of Snake Face's rule if the Heirs have anything to say about it."

"Obviously, this will be a hard battle, but it will be worth it. There is no way Snake Face can stand against all of us united together."

"Remember, evil is powerless if the good are unafraid." Lauren interjected.

"Very true," Fred agreed. "Snake Face and his followers would keep us in the dark ages with their beliefs and ideals. They would have us believe that pureblood families are better than others. We all know this to be false. Men are equal; it is not birth but virtue that makes the difference."

"It is mostly the unhappy people that fear change after all." George added.

"I couldn't say it better myself Renegade. " Lauren praised. "This will be a tough battle, but this path has been hard. Remember, don't ask for a light burden, ask for a strong back."

"To those of you who would just sit at home and hope that the good prevail without your help, think on this. If you sit back and hope that someday, someway, someone will make things right, you will go on feeding the crocodile, hoping he will eat you last. But eat you, he will. Snake Face is the crocodile. He will have no regrets in taking vengeance on the Wizarding community. So come and help us. Every wand counts."

"We are fighting for something more here. We are fighting for our freedom."

"Freedom is never more than one generation away from extinction. We didn't pass it to our children in the bloodstream. It has to be fought for, protected, and won."

"That's how Snake Face was able to take over in the first place. Everyone took our freedom for granted. Freedom must be fought for, protected, or one day we will spend our sunset years telling our children and our children's children what it was once like in the world where witches and wizards were once free."

"Above all, we must realize that no arsenal, or no weapon in Snake Face's arsenal, is so formidable as the will and moral courage of free men and women. It is a weapon our adversaries do not have."

"Come to Hogwarts and fight with us, the Phoenix Flame, for our freedom!"

"Come and help us get rid of Tom Riddle's tyrannical rule once and for all!"

"Join us and fight! Fight for our right to live!" The Twins cried together and then nodded to Luna.

Luna ended the broadcast and everyone looked at each other. "I think that went well." Luna commented softly.

"Do you think people will come?" Fred asked.

"They'll come." Lauren answered sounding determined. "We have to believe they'll come."


	44. They're Here

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 43 – They're Here

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:** So thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and I had a great weekend! Now we can get back on with the story. Now starts the beginning of the end.

Just a warning that this battle can get a little graphic.

So, on with the story. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

Harry and Ginny were walking the halls of Hogwarts, hand in hand, talking quietly amongst themselves. The castle was silent as it waited. The radio broadcast had gone out. People had come. Now they were just waiting for Riddle to arrive. The two were taking some time to be together before everything happened. Harry and Ginny were so deep in conversation that they didn't hear Ron approaching them at a run.

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron shouted as he skidded to a halt by them.

"Merlin Ronald!" Ginny chided her brother. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at her brother, not amused by his antics. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," Ron replied automatically. He quickly went on before anything more could be said. "They're here."

Harry and Ginny didn't even have to ask to know what he was talking about. Harry made a gesture for Ron to lead the way and quickly the three made their way towards the Entrance Hall. Already gathering there were James, Sirius, Minnie, Luna, Severus and Hermione. They nodded greeting to Harry and Ginny as they arrived. Harry peered out the doors, his attention on the edge of Hogwarts' boundaries. He couldn't see anything from here.

"They're apparating into Hogsmeade." Sirius told Harry and Ginny. "Dora and Remus have reported that it looks like Riddle is bringing his whole force here."

"Just like we thought he would." Ginny mussed. Several people nodded in answer and she turned to look at Harry.

Somewhere in the darkness, Riddle's army was making its way towards the gates of Hogwarts. Harry knew that there were more people and creatures in that dark army than there were people currently in Hogwarts and tonight's battle was going to be bloody.

"You're sure they're out there?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded, his face grim.

"How many?" Harry asked not liking his friend's face.

"Hundreds," Sirius answered, his face turning slightly pale. By this time, the rest of the Phoenixes had arrived. They were looking in the direction of the gates as they listened to Sirius.

"What are we going to do now?" Frank Longbottom asked as the people behind him exchanged worried and concerned looks. To no one's surprise, the Longbottoms had been the first to show up at the gates of Hogwarts to come and fight.

Harry squared his shoulders and turned to face the rest of the Phoenix Flame. He looked at them all before answering Frank's question. "We fight." Harry nodded to Ron and Lady Hogwarts who was standing just behind everyone. "Everyone to your positions," Harry ordered before eyeing everyone, "and good luck."

~RP~

Harry crouched low in the high shrubs beside Hermione and Ginny. All the Phoenixes but Ron were arranged around the village in a line between the village and the castle. Ron was locked in Gryffindor Tower with the Marauder's Map and his radio. He was responsible for watching over the battle and alerting the Phoenixes to any surprises that cropped up. He was also responsible to formulating new plans if needed as the Death Eaters attacked. The Phoenixes were well concealed from anyone in the village laid out before them. Harry waited patiently for the signal that would soon be coming. It was not his call when they attacked, which normally would have made him a little nervous. But Harry had fought beside James enough that he trusted the older wizard's judgment. Besides, from his position, James had the best vantage point. On either side of him, Hermione and Ginny stayed stock still. It was imperative that no one moved. The slightest movement could give their position away to the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade.

Riddle's forces were milling around, waiting to get organized. They were still apparating in. It looked like Riddle had called the Death Eaters to him. He and his Inner Circle arrived in Hogsmeade first. As the Death Eaters started to get into position and arrive, they were pretty unorganized; perfect for a surprise attack. Just as the thought crossed his mind, red sparks soared into the sky above them. James seemed to think this time was perfect as well. The sparks in the sky quickly drew the Death Eaters' attention, giving the Phoenixes the opportunity to run from their hiding places. As the Phoenixes raced from their cover, spells were already flying from their wands into the unsuspecting Death Eaters.

As the Phoenixes attacked, they stayed together in a wedge, cutting into the confused Death Eaters. Harry worked with Ginny and Hermione on either side of him. They covered each other and alerted each other to any spells that were inbound. Like Harry had his girls, Lauren and Severus were fighting alongside each other while the rest of the Phoenixes were paired off as couples/friends/brothers. Working together in this way, the Phoenixes were quickly able to cut through the Death Eaters as their confusion mounted.

Before the Death Eaters realized what was happening, the Phoenixes were able to drive far into Riddle's ranks. But Bellatrix and Morrow quickly started to shout orders, organizing the Death Eaters. When the Phoenixes started to meet better and more organized resistance, James and Sirius shot gold sparks over their heads. At this signal, the Phoenixes abruptly broke into two groups, driving for the edge of the village. It caught the Death Eaters unaware as the Phoenixes quickly retreated. When they realized that the Phoenixes were falling back, the Death Eaters tried to pursue, but were stopped by Riddle.

"Stay together! Be ready for their next attack!" The higher Death Eaters screamed at their force. They remembered when the Phoenixes had used this tactic on them at Christmas and wanted to be ready for the next attack the Phoenixes had planned. The Death Eaters banded together, presenting an organized front for the Phoenixes to encounter the next time they attacked. They stood waiting, wands at the ready, for ten minutes before Riddle realized that the Phoenixes weren't coming back and he had unwittingly given them time to regroup and retreat to a different fortified position. He took his frustration out on Yaxley who happened to be closest.

As soon as the Phoenixes were clear of Hogsmeade, the group quickly split up again. James and Ginny transformed into their animagus forms, ready to make for the castle as fast as they could. Hermione jumped on Ginny's back, holding onto her mane for dear life as Ginny raced for the castle. James was right behind them, Lily soaring above them looking for any surprises the Death Eaters might rally together, though unlikely. Harry, Luna, and Minnie quickly transformed to their air forms, taking to the sky to keep an eye on Riddle and what he was about to do next. Sirius and the rest of the Phoenixes quickly retreated to the Winged Boar Gate.

~RP~

Riddle was no fool. He could see that these Phoenixes were not like his usual enemies. And he had fought them long enough to know that they did not act like the normal witch or wizard of England. They did not cower in fear at just the sound of his name, nor did they go running at the mere sight of him. He had a grudging respect for this new group of renegades, for they were obviously willing to fight, but that was as far as it went. He did not think that this behavior merited any different type of battle plan because of it.

He had heard their radio call. Everyone had. Riddle wondered how many people had actually responded to it. Surely they would know that if they came, they'd be killed. Riddle would suffer no fools. And any person who raised their wand against him were most definitely fools. Riddle looked out at his gathered Death Eaters and forces. It was true that he had lost Death Eaters to the Phoenixes since they arose. Enough for him to institute the culling. His Death Eaters had gone to the homes of Ministry workers and other magical families and 'convinced' the men of the family to come and fight for him. Of course, Riddle wasn't fool enough to trust these people, but they would suffice for the numbers Riddle would need to overwhelm the foolish Phoenixes.

Riddle knew that the Phoenixes did not have the numbers to fight his Death Eaters head on. And eventually, his numbers would overwhelm theirs. So while Riddle knew that they had retreated to a fortified position, this did not overly concern him. To him, his Death Eaters' lives were of little consequence. And if he lost a lot of his followers in this battle, he'd be fine with it so long as they succeeded in claiming Hogwarts for themselves once again.

Riddle turned and nodded to Crouch. The Death Eater quickly disappeared into the trees for a few minutes. He wasn't gone too long before he was back and nodding to his master. Riddle couldn't help the smile that crept on to his face. He was anxious to see how the Phoenixes dealt with his first attack. Likely they'd be crushed in a few minutes. Looking forward to this being over soon, Riddle's chilling smile stretched even wider.

The first Giant soon was spotted above the trees behind him and Riddle pointed towards the castle as he shouted his orders.

"To the castle! Destroy everyone in your way! Crush them all!"

The Giants quickly started toward Hogwarts, their long legs making them move fast despite their size and bulk. Above them, invisible in the night sky, three birds were keeping watch.

~RP~

Harry slowly circled in the sky over Hogsmeade. Below him, amassed on High Street, was Riddle's army. He could only see the Death Eaters in the village, but Harry knew that Riddle commanded the Dementors and Giants as well. They didn't have to worry about the giant spiders this time because there was a barrier in place that would keep them out. Ron had cast it just before the Death Eaters got there, so even if they tried to drive the giant spiders into Hogwarts, it wouldn't work. Ron had been chosen because he would remain locked in Gryffindor Tower for hopefully the whole battle. The barrier was one that drew on his energy when tested and it would be better if he was up in the tower than in the middle of a duel. The Death Eaters alone were a large number, but Harry knew that Riddle's force was slow because of their number. Harry wheeled in the sky, making no noise as he rode the air currents in a circle. He passed above the rear of the army, where he was sure Riddle would be, and sure enough, saw Riddle standing there with the air of a King going to battle.

Satisfied that he had seen all he could here, Harry dipped his right wing, turning sharply, to head for the path leading to Hogwarts. Harry was joined by Minnie as he reached the mouth of the path. The Giants were just ahead of them their footsteps making the ground tremble as they headed for the Winged Boar Gate. There were a lot more Giants than the Phoenixes had thought there would be Harry realized with a little alarm. He cut through the sky to his left to keep the air clear above the path. There was no telling how high the fireballs would go and Harry didn't feel like getting roasted today. Luna was off to the right of the path, probably sitting in some trees to keep watch. Minnie quickly settled into a tree of her own after she checked that Harry was ahead of her and out of harm's way.

The Giants were lumbering towards the castle at a fast pace. They were more concerned with getting there first to declare their own targets then they were with resistance. In all the battles they had fought for Riddle, they had never met an enemy that stayed to fight against them. Their prey always ran. And usually the Giants were sent alone to demolish homes or villages. They were hardly ever sent to work in the pack as they fought amongst each other too much. They would decimate each other rather than their prey if they were left out of the action for too long. These were the reasons Riddle sent the Giants in first. He also believed that the Phoenixes had little to no chance of standing up to a sixteen foot, incredibly resilient magical being.

Harry perched on a branch just as the Giants reached what the Twins had deemed the 'sweet spot'. From that point onward, until about thirty feet from the gate, the Twins and Marauders had strung trip wires along the path. The wires were connected in turn to a device the Twins had devised that would send fire sky high, hot enough to immediately sear anything and everything in its path. There were two of these devices on every tripwire, and angled so that they shot at forty five degrees and met in the middle. The Giants lumbered into the tripwires unaware there was any danger to them. The fireballs that went off could be seen both in Hogsmeade and Hogwarts.

The Giants roared in surprise and alarm as they walked into the trap. They tried to turn around, but a fire lit by Remus, was burning steadily behind them. So instead, they did what their instincts told them to do. They ran. Towards Hogwarts. And more tripwires. By the time the Giants reached the Hogwarts gate, there were only ten Giants left from the thirty that had started. The Giants stopped in front of the gates, no longer being driven forward by the fire behind them. They paid little attention to what had been their goal just a few moments ago. Instead, they were moaning in agony at their wounds. They had never been so decimated so quickly and effectively before. It scared them and made them wary. But the pain was also so bad that they didn't want to go any further.

A few Death Eaters came up behind them, thinking that the fireballs had been an indication of the Giants destroying the Phoenixes. Instead, they saw the dead Giants on the ground as they approached the gate. Many a Death Eater lost their dinners and nerve at the sight. Several went back to Riddle to inform him of what had happened. The main force had just been starting their march on the castle, thinking the same thing that the Giants had been successful. Riddle did not greet the news well. Several Death Eaters were crucioed when they brought the information. When Riddle was able to control himself again, Riddle motioned to the nearest Death Eater. The selected Death Eater nodded and took off after the Giants, fearing that his master would do worse to him if he resisted. He managed to reach the Giants without losing his nerve, but he was pale. He took a deep breath, (immediately wishing he hadn't) and started shouting at the Giants.

"Move on! Destroy them! Crush the rebels!" He tried to sound like he was in charge, like the Giants were supposed to be listening to him.

His cries did nothing to prod the Giants on. They had lost almost all their number, something that had not happened to them before because of wizards. The Giant leader had also been killed in one of the first blasts. Leaderless and unorganized, the Giants paid no attention to the Death Eater yelling at them until the idiot sent a blasting curse at the foot of the nearest Giant. His goal had been to make the Giant move and resume the attack. Unfortunately for him, the Giant took offense and turned on him. The Death Eater was dead before he knew what had hit him. All but four of the Giants disappeared into the forest after that, determined not to have anything more to do with these people that managed to kill so many of them. The four left were on the ground, too wounded to move and in too much in pain to care.

~RP~

In the sky again, Harry was circling above, carefully watching the Death Eaters and their reaction to the Giant's defection. The few Death Eaters who had followed to help ran back to tell Riddle. The Death Eaters were incensed and miffed, but Riddle showed no emotion. Instead, he turned to another Death Eater near him, Harry couldn't see who it was from his height, and said something. The Death Eater nodded and hurried away. Wondering what was coming next, Harry turned in the sky, staying above Hogsmeade and Riddle's army, waiting. He had his answer a moment later. He felt them before he saw them. The air turned cold and seemed to resist his movement through it. Harry fell a couple of feet before he caught himself. Deciding not to wait around to see the oncoming Dementors, Harry quickly flapped his wings and headed for Hogwarts. He soon passed beyond the reach of the Dementors, but he knew they were right behind him.

It made sense to send in the Dementors first, Harry couldn't help but think. They would make the Hogwarts defenders weak and use a lot of magic to defeat them, thereby making it easier for the Death Eaters. Patronesses, while effective, were also hard to create and drained a wizard quickly. The Dementors were probably also under orders to administer the Kiss to any resistance they encountered. As Harry flew away, he could hear the sounds of explosions coming from Hogsmeade. The Death Eaters were taking their frustrations out on the buildings in the village. He didn't let it bother him for now, for there were no villagers left in Hogsmeade and it had become a ghost town.

Harry was nearing the place where the Phoenixes were laying in wait and started his rapid descent. Six feet from the ground, Harry transformed, landing on his feet running. Not pausing in his run, Harry shot silver sparks in the air to alert the defenders stationed there of what was coming. Harry reached the gates just as he felt the Dementors appear behind him. The air became still and cold, the insects and animals that make their nightly music fell silent and the stairs seemed to wink out of existence. As he ran, he noticed that his breath rose in front of him even though it had been sixty degrees. Harry could feel the effects of their power start to drain him. A faint scream, belonging to either Lily or Ginny, he couldn't tell, sounded in his ears. His feet felt like lead and his breathing started to become labored. Harry had no way of telling how close the Dementors were, and he wasn't about to stop and check.

"Down! Get down!" Someone was yelling at him. Harry kept running toward them before the words penetrated the thick fog that was filling his brain. Harry dropped to the ground, covered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He forced a picture of himself with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, laughing and smiling at the last Weasley Family Dinner into his mind as he waited, his cheek pressed into the cold earth. The cold pierced him even more, his muscles starting to involuntarily shiver as he waited for what seemed like forever. He was starting to lose the happy picture he created as the Dementors grew closer. The screams, Hermione's screams from Malfoy Manor and his mum's screams now, started filling his ears louder and the picture of himself with his friends was replaced with a blurry image of Cedric dying and Pettigrew lowering a swaddled Voldemort into the bubbling cauldron. Ginny was also there, pale as death.

One minute, Harry was falling into the oblivion of despair that the Dementors created and the next he was screwing his eyes even tighter closed as a bright flash filled the night. Even though his eyes were closed, Harry would still see spots when he opened them again. Sirius had yelled at Harry to get down when they saw how close the Dementors were behind him. They had to wait until the Dementors were in range before the eight Phoenixes gathered at the gate could let lose another invention of the Twins. The Twins had discovered the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and used it to great effect. But they had also discovered the Angolan Brilliant Light Liquid which they had been unsure of what to use it for. The light it gave off would blind anybody it was used on if they didn't close their eyes but it only lasted for a small amount of time. It had only proved to be a mildly useful distraction and they had been about to give it up when they had thrown it at some Dementors they had stumbled on. It was more effective than a patronus. A patronus drove a Dementor away while this liquid actually destroyed them. With Sirius and James' help, the Twins had perfected the delivery system.

Harry stayed where he was for a moment longer trying to get his bearings. The nights' music had returned, but not like it was before. The stars were out again, but Harry didn't see them as he put his hands on his temples and groaned. Except for the points of light in his eyes, the night seemed much darker than before. Harry could hear Ginny yelling, but he wasn't sure if that was a residual from a hallucination until he felt the warmth of her body pressing into his.

"Harry?" She asked urgently but gently. She shook him slightly to get him to respond. "Harry come on, we need to move."

Harry groaned and started to uncurl his limbs from the tight fetal position he had curled into. He gave no argument as he tried to get to his feet, stumbled, and then was steadied by Ginny. Together, they moved into Hogwarts' grounds where Sirius and Severus were waiting.

"That was horrible." He muttered as he leaned against the stone wall, absently wiping some stray tears from his face.

"That was too close," Ginny chided him.

"I'm alright though, thanks to you." Harry gave her a small smile. Sirius and Severus quickly moved closer to them, concern on both of their faces. Severus took one look at Harry and pulled out the vial that Harry had given him for Christmas. He filled it with steadying and calming potion which he held out to Harry. The look on his face made it clear that Severus would not let Harry do anything until he drank the potion.

Harry took it and drained it in one gulp. He handed the vial back to Severus with a grateful expression on his face. His vision returned to normal and his muscles were no longer involuntarily shaking. A much needed improvement.

"Are you alright Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly as Harry handed the vial back.

"I'm alright now." Harry assured his friend.

As Harry was assuring his friend, Minnie landed next to them and transformed. "Riddle is sending in the first wave of Death Eaters."

"Right, everyone get ready!" Sirius called over the radio and waved towards Fred and George who were standing with Lauren and Audrey.

They waved back in acknowledgement and fell back. Sirius, Harry, Luna, and Minnie took up their positions in the gate. They formed a line against the only way into the grounds. Severus quickly hurried up to the castle, Ginny on his heels. They had a place to be. The Death Eaters that came up from Hogsmeade had to walk the path the Giants had. Small fires still smoldered, huge bodies lined the path, some with missing limbs, all charred beyond recognition. It was a grizzly sight. And it instilled a sense of fear in the Death Eaters that the Phoenixes couldn't have done on their own. By the time the Death Eaters got to the gate to face the Heirs of Hogwarts, they were nowhere nearly as confident about winning this war as they had been when they left the village.

They had arrived expecting to see most of the Phoenixes destroyed by the Dementors. Instead, they were greeted by dead and mangled bodies of Giants and no Dementors. The four Heirs stood in the gateway, their hoods and masks drawn, their robes fluttering in the breeze. These Death Eaters that now faced the Phoenixes were the most junior Death Eaters. They formed the snatchers and informer groups, loyal only for the pay, the sense of power, and the privileges they enjoyed. The Heirs waited patiently for them, none of the four moving as the Death Eaters came to a halt at the end of the path, twenty feet from the gate. Everyone stopped and looked at the Hairs who appeared to be unharmed. From all appearances, it was as if the four Heirs had taken on the Giants and Dementors single handedly and won. It made the Death Eaters wary, afraid even, of them. No one moved, unsure as to what to do. The Death Eaters outnumbered the Phoenixes, but they had just taken on Riddle's Giants and Dementors and won. Something these Death Eaters had never seen before.

"Attack you idiots! There's only four of them!" Someone finally yelled. It was the rallying call that the Death Eaters needed and they reacted. With a war cry that was no more than a mindless yell, the Death Eaters started running for the gate, intending to overwhelm the Heirs with their numbers. It was what the Heirs had been waiting for. They moved as one and suddenly, the oncoming Death Eaters were dodging spells that opened craters in the ground. No one could get within ten feet of the Heirs as they rained curses into the mass of Death Eaters. The Phoenixes worked together to keep the Death Eaters at bay, and it worked. But eventually, they started to give ground. Because ultimately, sheer force of numbers was in the Death Eaters' favor. And while the ground the Heirs gave was miniscule, they still gave ground. The Death Eaters fought for every inch they gained, many paying for it with their lives. Harry and the other Heirs had finally been pushed back into Hogwarts grounds. The Death Eaters were breaching the gate and they would soon be able to get around the Heirs and trap them in a circle. At a subtle signal from Sirius, the four cast their last spell and apparated.

"They apparated!" Goyle yelled. His son was next to him and he gave him a shove in the shoulder as he gave his order. "Apparate to the castle now!" He ordered.

Several Death Eaters thought that this was sound logic and they quickly obeyed. They were surprised therefore when, after they apparated, they found themselves falling into the ravine surrounding the castle instead of in the courtyard of the castle. Unknown to them, Lady Hogwarts was using the castle magic to misdirect all apparitions on the grounds except for those of the Phoenixes. The Death Eaters were forced to appear above the ravine if they apparated. If they managed to apparate again before they hit the ground, they were directed to a sealed house just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was sealed so that no one could get in or out. It would be a good holding place for the Death Eaters. The problem was, not many Death Eaters managed that second apparition. As they fell, they failed to react in a way that would save themselves.

Many Death Eaters met this fate before they realized that what was happening wasn't benefiting them in anyway. The Death Eaters who hadn't apparated yet could hear the screams of their fellows as they fell. With Crabbe and his son in the lead, they charged up the grounds instead. They flung spells at the defenders of Hogwarts as they came. Riddle didn't care to have prisoners, so the Death Eaters made no attempt to capture any. The Death Eaters were half way to the castle, seemingly with the Phoenixes on the run, when the Heirs unveiled yet another surprise. Remus and Dora were standing in the entrance hall, waiting for Ron's call. When the Death Eaters reached a specific spot, Ron gave the order.

"Now Remus!" Ron ordered. He was bent over the map, watching the Death Eaters pouring onto the grounds. A moment later, Remus and Dora led all who had answered the Twins' radio call out of the castle and into the battle. They quickly joined the Phoenixes, equaling the two opposing forces somewhat, to fight the Death Eaters. Together, the defenders of Hogwarts drove the Death Eaters back from the castle. Among the defenders who answered the call were the Weasleys, returned from France to help, several French Resistance members, the shop keepers of Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley that had been run out of business by the Death Eaters, and many other magical folk who detested the new rule they found themselves under. Members of the Original Order of the Phoenix under Dumbledore and members of the Order of the Wolf had come as well, led by Frank and Alice Longbottom.

The battle was a pitched fury that Harry had never seen before. He fought alongside Ginny and Hermione, their masks always in place even though they performed some complicated spells and patterns. Last time, he, Hermione, and Ron had been running around during the battle, looking for and destroying the Horcruxes. Now they just had one to go and they would only encounter it when Riddle came into the fray. As of yet, Harry had not seen Riddle in battle and he knew that the bastard wouldn't be until he was sure they were going to win or he had no choice.

The battle was going well for the Phoenixes though. Lady Hogwarts was still diverting any of the Death Eaters who tried to apparate in the grounds. Ron, secure in Gryffindor Tower, was keeping the Phoenixes informed of the Death Eater movements over the radio. He managed to alert the Phoenixes several time to danger that was lurking just out of sight. There were also protections in place around the Heirs, placed there by Hogwarts, which several times gave them the edge they needed to stay alive. The people who had come to Hogwarts' aid were also staying and fighting rather than running away as Harry feared they would. They had been downtrodden by the Death Eaters for so long that Harry had feared they would flee instead of fight.

~RP~

Riddle and his Inner Circle were standing on a hill just off the Winged Boar Gate. It was higher than the wall and it gave them a clear view into the grounds. From there, they could see the battle and how it was going. Even from their position, they could see that the Death Eaters they had sent in already were doing little better than the Giants and Dementors. Riddle might not have been as optimistic as his Inner Circle, but he did expect them to be a good deal farther into the grounds than they were. He was both impressed and furious that these Phoenixes had managed to repel everything so far. He surveyed the battle ahead of him now, irked that these Phoenixes were proving to be such a problem. Nagini was curled at his feet, hissing at any Death Eater who got too close.

Riddle was determined to protect Nagini as the so called Hogwarts' Heirs had already destroyed his other Horcruxes. And to do that, he had to keep an eye on her at all times. She would be excellent to watch his back when he finally got involved. And he would get involved, for he had no doubts that the only person who could defeat the Gryffindor Heir was him. Riddle ran his hand lovingly along the Elder Wand, the wand that had given him so much power of late as he considered his next move. He could crush the rebels now if he sent in all of his Death Eaters, but he would lose a lot of them in the process.

Riddle wasn't exactly worried about the Death Eaters he might lose, he was more concerned about _replacing_ that number. Magical births had gone down significantly since he had come in control and it was hard to replace the Death Eaters he lost these days. And if he lost a lot of them here, and still won, he would have a hard time repressing any other uprisings that may take place in the future. It was chance he couldn't afford to take, especially when he had another, deadlier weapon to use. Riddle beckoned to the Lestrange brothers. They slowly came closer, appearing reverent for their leader but actually trying to avoid the snake at his feet.

"Go back to the village and raise our friends." Riddle ordered them turning his head to look at them. "Then send them on the castle."

"Yes my lord," the brothers bowed and then took off. They quickly disappeared and Riddle turned back to the battle in front of him, his face betraying none of his emotions.

~RP~

Harry leaned against a rock, holding his left upper arm with his right hand as he looked around. Around him, the Hogwartians were holding their own against the Death Eaters that Riddle had sent in. Harry could tell that these were Death Eaters that were not high in Riddle's organization from the way they fought. They were too sloppy, lacked the finesse that experienced duelers had. It made him worry what the people who had joined them would do when the other Death Eaters joined the fight. He looked to the sky, seeing if there were any more surprises coming their way, but so far it was clear. It unnerved Harry a little. Riddle would want the Phoenixes wiped out. Harry had thought that he would have sent all his Death Eaters in by now. And while the Phoenixes had plans to handle it, the Death Eaters' numbers would be what Riddle would count on to overwhelm their defenses.

Harry magically wrapped a bandage on his arm to stem the bleeding and turned to reengage in the battle. He was heading for a Death Eater nearby when he heard a hideous scream. It was as if it came from something a lot bigger than the average human. And it sounded like it was in death throes. Everyone seemed to pause their fighting as the scream was heard again before being abruptly cut off. Harry turned towards the gate which is where the sound seemed to be coming from. Right now, he was wishing he had his radio in. He hadn't had the time to put it on before they went to Hogsmeade and Ron was undoubtedly issuing orders and informing them of what was going on. Harry looked around for a Phoenix, hoping they'd have information. The closest person to him was Sirius and he looked just as confused.

Harry was about to start towards Sirius when he suddenly felt a chill go down his spine. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it had something to do with the unearthly sound they had heard. Harry climbed the rock he had been leaning against to get a better look. He peered into the night and saw nothing. It was ink black. And there was no sound. _No sound_. That struck Harry as odd and put him on edge. Harry pointed his wand to the sky and quickly uttered a spell.

"Lumos Maxima!" The giant ball of light went sailing into the sky above the grounds, illuminating everything from him to the Boar Gate. He dropped to his hunches right away after it left his wand, thinking that Death Eaters would send spells where he had been standing. He wasn't disappointed. And the battle seemed to begin with a new fury. But Harry didn't pay that any attention as he realized what was coming. Something he had completely forgot about because he hadn't seen any last time except for once.

Inferi. And a hell of a lot of them. "Shit!" Harry swore before reacting. "Incendio!" Harry sent the fiery spell into the oncoming ranks and heard the cries of the Inferi as they reacted to it, keeping them at bay for now. It wouldn't last for very long though. Harry jumped off his rock and started looking for Sirius again. Sirius wasn't near him anymore though, he must have moved on to another duel. Cursing, Harry set off into the fray again, determined to find a Phoenix. He sent spells into Death Eaters as he raced through the ranks, cursing himself for not getting his radio on before.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled from behind him. Harry turned with an air of relief to spot his friend quickly making her way to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be-." Harry started.

"Never mind that. Here!" She thrust something into his hand. Harry looked down confused and suddenly he was falling backwards as she pushed him to the ground. A spell flew over their heads not a second later. Hermione sent a volley of her own spells back at the unseen attacker as Harry looked again at his hands. Hermione had given him his radio. Harry quickly hooked it in his belt and placed the ear piece. Ron's voice filled his ear immediately.

"Sirius you have five Death Eaters coming up on your six, apparate to the courtyard. Dora, take a few eagles and ambush those Death Eaters. You're closest." Eagles were what the Phoenixes had decided to call the people who answered the radio call. It was easier to use in a pinch than saying the people who had come to help them every time.

There was a flutter of the radio as Dora acknowledged and moved to do what Ron said. Sirius apparated where he was supposed to as Dora closed in. Harry quickly keyed the radio before Ron could say anymore. "Inferi are closing in!"

"What?" Ron asked surprised. "But they're not on the map!"

"They wouldn't be," Harry replied as he gently shoved Hermione towards the castle. "They're dead."

"Oh right." Harry could imagine Ron's ears had turned a little red as he bent over the map and studied what he saw there. "Where are they?"

"They're almost on the rear of us. Everyone fall back to the castle!" Harry ordered quickly.

The Death Eaters couldn't believe it. One minute, they were being pushed back and the next they were practically running for the castle. It wasn't until the screams started from the rear of their group that they realized something was wrong. They had been so intent on killing the Phoenixes that they hadn't seen the Inferi approaching like Harry had. And the Inferi moved fast. Something the Death Eaters found out to their detriment. They killed everything in their path as they advanced for the castle. They had killed the last of the Giants outside the gates and were now killing anything that came in their way. It didn't matter if their prey was Giant, Death Eater or Hogwarts Defender, they just kept coming.

Harry didn't realize how close the Inferi were behind them until he heard Death Eaters screaming just behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the dead and rotting corpses following him much more swiftly then he had ever expected. If Harry had thought that they were bad when he was with Dumbledore retrieving the locket, these were much worse. They were fast and they were ugly. Skin and clothes hung off their bones. Their eyes were milky white and their flesh was rotting. If you were within ten feet of them, the smell alone would overpower you. As they were dead, they felt no emotion and no pain. Several of them had wounds that would keep any living person motionless. Some were crawling along, using their hands to pull themselves along. Inferi kept coming until they couldn't.

"MOVE!" Harry yelled urging the people in front of him to move faster. Several looked over their shoulders and saw the Inferi coming after them. Some people paused in panic at the sight making them easy targets for Death Eaters who were running from the Inferi too, but still trying to take out Phoenixes. In response, Harry and the others stopped Death Eaters when they could. Harry jumped over a fallen Death Eater and tripped over another one. He rolled to his feet, intending to keep running when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. It was different from the Inferi behind him and he slowed just enough to see Fred and George working on something. "What are you two doing?" Harry demanded skidding to a stop beside them.

"Keep going!" Fred urged him.

"You can't stay here!" Harry retorted making to grab their arms and push them towards the castle.

"Go!" George urged. "We're right behind you!"

Deciding to listen to the Twins, Harry started heading for the castle. He looked over his shoulder after a few feet and saw that the Twins were indeed following him. They were gaining on him actually. And no wonder why, the Inferi weren't too far behind. "Better go faster mate!" Fred urged as he drew level with Harry.

"Yeah, don't want to be here for the fireworks." George added.

The three put on a burst of speed and tried to put as much distance between them and the advancing Inferi. They were close enough that they could smell the overpowering smell of rotting flesh. "Guys!" Harry yelled in warning. Fred and George glanced behind them at his warning and reacted in an instant. They grabbed Harry and fell to the ground in a heap. This was not what Harry was expecting and as soon as he hit the ground, Harry knew that they were goners. That was up until he felt a wall of heat against his skin.

The Twins had set a timer on a device they created that resembled a Muggle mine. They had placed five of them in a tight cluster, as they had no time to spread them out. When the timer went off, a wall of fire soared into the sky. The explosion turned night into day. Pieces of rock as well as clumps of dirt were thrown high into the air before raining back down. The sound died away as Harry and the Twins rolled over to see what had happened. The explosion had killed most of the attacking Inferi. The fire then encircled the rest, trapping them in the middle of the hot bright flames. A few had been in front of the wall of fire and escaped the entrapment, but had been blown to the ground by the shockwave. These Inferi got to their feet and started to make their way towards them, killing the only thing on their minds. Behind them, the fire consumed their comrades.

"INCENDIO MAXIMUS!" Fred shouted. A ball of fire shot from his wand, temporarily blinding the three men. The ball of fire struck two approaching Inferi. Harry and George repeated the action and soon the Inferi that had been in front of the explosion were balls of fire themselves. They kept walking forward even as the fire consumed them so Harry and the Twins didn't stick around to see what happened. They knew it worked. Fire was the only thing that worked against Inferi after all. The three scrambled to the end of the stone bridge where several Phoenixes and eagles were waiting for them.

"You alright?" James asked carefully not using anyone's name. They were still protecting Harry's, Ginny's, and Hermione's identities, which were the reason for the masks yet. James and Harry had already switched for this battle, Harry was wearing the Gryffindor Heir robes.

"We're alright," Harry answered nodding. Their robes were charmed to protect against heat too so they had no burns even though they had been close to the explosion. He looked at the Twins with a grin on his face, "that was pretty impressive."

"We thought we might run into something like that." Fred answered shrugging.

"So we thought we'd rig up something specifically for them." George added.

"Good thing you two were thinking ahead." James muttered a little darkly as he looked down the grounds at the enchanted fire still burning. The Inferi army wasn't completely destroyed, about a quarter in the back that had missed the explosion were still going. The bright burning fire kept them at bay for now though, so the Hogwarts Defenders had a bit of a breather.

~RP~

"We're ready for whatever is next," Flitwick assured them while indicating the statues on either side of him. The stone statues and the suits of armor that lined the hallways of Hogwarts had come to life and were lining the battlements and causeway. Harry had a quick flashback of this happening at the Battle of Hogwarts all those years ago before he forced himself back into the present again. From what he remembered, they would only last so long against the Death Eaters and their spells.

Harry turned back to face the grounds, alive with fire and littered with bodies. Beside him, the other Heirs stood, their backs straight and their gazes also on the grounds. Others stood around them and behind them, watching and waiting. Riddle would be coming soon, and the Phoenixes knew that this coming battle was going to be a lot worse.

"Tumbler, how we doing?" Harry asked as he surveyed the dark grounds before him. Tumbler, Ron's picked code name, was a stupid choice Harry thought but mentally shrugged. Ron had insisted. In the distance, Harry could see the fire the Twins had destroyed the Inferi with still raging. It would burn out on its own, so no chance of it spreading, but there were flickers that Harry wasn't sure was movement or just the fire in the slight wind that was present.

"So far, so good," Ron answered quickly. He had spent about an hour with Sirius learning how to use the Muggle technology and had commented on how much his dad would have loved using it. "But Riddle isn't done yet. It looks like a group, of possibly werewolves and Death Eaters, are starting to make their way to the back side of the grounds."

"Have the Death Eaters reached the bridge yet?"

"Not yet but they will in a few minutes." Ron replied sounding hesitant. "Riddle and most of his Death Eaters have breached the gate but they've paused there." Ron added. Harry could imagine him bent over the map watching it closely. "They had observers watching the Inferi's advance, who are reporting to Riddle now."

"So we can rest?" One of the Twins asked only half jokingly.

"Use it while it lasts." Severus' voice cut in. "Riddle will be cruel and merciless when he attacks."

"Thanks for that Gambit." James chided the potions master with a somewhat amused tone. Harry knew that Severus was just shrugging in response.

"Tumbler, are they still gathered there?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I think Riddle is trying to figure out what to do next. He killed the two messengers by the way." Ron added sounding a little hesitant.

Harry closed his eyes and fought his urge to groan out loud. He knew that it meant that Riddle was in a homicidal mood which didn't bode well for them. Harry could feel the tension and unease in the air as everyone waited for Riddle to make his move.

~RP~

The Phoenixes waited in silence for several minutes before they looked at each other. "What's going on Tumbler?" Sirius asked over the radio.

"They're just standing there." Ron replied after a moment. "They're not doing anything I can see. Both groups are just waiting."

"For what?" Minnie asked more to herself but the other Heirs heard her.

"Not sure." Harry replied softly. His voice was disguised magically but he still spoke softly. It was magnified in the Phoenixes' radios, but to anyone standing near him, he sounded just like James.

"Shall we give him an invitation?" James asked through the radio.

A smile stretched across Sirius' face and he raised an eyebrow inquiringly at the other Heirs.

"They're still there Tumbler?" Luna asked.

"Yep," Ron replied after a second.

"Let's do it." Minnie agreed grinning wickedly.

Harry nodded in agreement and the four quickly turned and apparated. They reappeared in front of Riddle and his Death Eaters, startling them with their sudden appearance. The Death Eaters quickly cleared, leaving a straight path between the Heirs and Riddle and his Inner Circle. The Heirs didn't move from their position, making Riddle come closer to them.

"Come to discuss terms?" Bellatrix taunted.

"We'll speak with your leader witch, not you." Sirius called back in his most formal tone. It worked as it surprised Bellatrix into silence. Something that wouldn't last unfortunately.

As one, the Heirs turned to look at Riddle. Or that's how it appeared. They were also keeping an eye on the Death Eaters so they wouldn't be faced with a surprise. Harry looked at Riddle and saw that his red eyes were narrowed as he took in the sight before him. From his body language, it was clear that he had expected this battle to be over by now. He was not used to so few standing up to him or his dark creatures being bested. In fact, the things the Phoenixes had already used had set him on edge. Riddle considered himself above Muggles so he didn't look at their weapons to get inspiration like the Twins did. He did not consider anything Muggles made to be worthy of examination. Because he considered it beneath him he didn't think of it and assumed that the Phoenixes were using some powerful and ancient magic against him.

"You have no right to address your King." Yaxley spat at them.

Sirius didn't even spare him a glare and directed his words towards Riddle instead. "We'll give you this one chance to surrender and leave."

Several Death Eaters started laughing. Their force outnumbered the Phoenixes and they were confident that their numbers would still win this battle. The fact that the Phoenixes had defeated their Dementors, Giants, junior Death Eaters, and snatchers already was forgotten or ignored.

"You seem to be deluded." Riddle responded in a misleadingly soft voice. "We outnumber you."

"Numbers do not decide a battle," Minnie answered.

"You are badly outnumbered and you have nowhere to escape too. You have one option," Riddle intoned softly. "Surrender now and you'll have a swift death. I may even let some of you live to serve me." Riddle demanded. His tone made it clear that if they refused, no quarter would be given, no mercy would be administered.

The Heirs looked at each other. To the Death Eaters, it looked like they might be considering the offer. The Heirs were actually surprised that Riddle thought they would go for that deal. Sirius raised his eyebrows at Harry who inclined his head. Minnie and Luna also nodded, their resolve solid. Sirius turned back to Riddle and looked at the monster before him.

"You're making a mistake Riddle," Sirius told him in a deadly soft voice. "We've taken on your Dementors and Giants. Your Inferi have been decimated and you only have your Death Eaters left. Are you sure we can't win? Are you sure you want to risk it?"

Riddle sneered at the Heirs now. He had never expected so much defiance from his subjects. He had never thought that anyone could stand up to him so successfully like these Phoenixes. Riddle also never expected them to be able to discover his secret about the Horcruxes. Not even his Death Eaters had known about them. He had told Severus, but only after he suspected that the Horcruxes were being destroyed. And they had been, before Riddle had given Severus the mission to check on them for him. Someone was leading these Phoenixes and they knew too much about Riddle for his liking. He knew that something was off about the Heirs, somehow it seemed like to him that they weren't the actual leaders of the group, even though they wanted it to appear that they were. Riddle wanted these annoying pests to be gone forever. He wanted this war to be over. He wanted his world back the way he had shaped it.

He looked at the Heirs in front of him and saw that they formed a line between the castle and his Death Eaters. Their wands were in their hands, their masks were in place, and their robes were clearly visible. They stood between him and his goal. Something that he was growing tired of. Riddle made his decision and lifted his wand in one smooth motion. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted pointing the wand at the unsuspecting Gryffindor Heir. Riddle had hoped to take the man by surprise and kill him now, saving him a long and drawn out battle, but he hadn't known that Harry was waiting for him to do just that.

Harry knew it was coming. He knew that Riddle and his forces would never stand down. He didn't expect them too. But they had to give them the chance to surrender. Harry had watched Riddle closely as Sirius talked, waiting for the signs that Riddle would try something. He hadn't been let down. As Riddle threw the curse, Harry dropped to his stomach, his own wand releasing a spell at the same moment. Beside him, Minnie, Luna, and Sirius dropped into dueling stances and erected shields or shot spells of their own. From the temporary safety of their shield, the Heirs quickly apparated, leaving the Death Eaters behind and gawking after them.

Harry appeared on the Astronomy Tower a moment later. He wanted to keep watch and see what would happen next. Next to him, Hermione appeared and looked out over the grounds as Harry quickly tried to determine what was coming next. "Tumbler?" Harry called inquiringly.

"They're still there. Wait," Ron's tone changed as he saw a group detach itself from the main force of Death Eaters and start advancing. "Some of the Death Eaters are on the move. They're coming directly up."

"The group making its way to the back?" James asked urgently.

"Still coming around," Ron replied after a moment.

"We'll hold here, you guys go make our guests feel unwelcome." Remus radioed.

Harry and Hermione watched as the Phoenixes quickly made their way back into the grounds to surprise and fight the new wave of Death Eaters. Harry made sure nothing was happening with the other group and there were no surprises before nodding to Hermione and apparating. He landed behind the Phoenixes, near a group of Eagles, before quickly engaging the new Death Eaters. It was quickly apparent that these Death Eaters were more skilled than the last ones. Many of these Death Eaters were the ones that had terrorized the Wizarding community for the last decade, so their reputation preceded them. Which was not good.

As more and more of the Eagles engaged these Death Eaters and realized who they were, they started giving ground a lot easier than before. They were finding it hard to stand up to the people who had bullied them for so long. A lot let the Death Eaters drive them back without expanding much effort. "Phoenixes draw back to the stone bridge!" Ron's voice echoed in the Phoenixes' ears. He had seen what they couldn't given his advantage with the map. The eagles were giving ground easily whereas the Phoenixes were fighting just as hard as they would normally. If this continued, the Phoenixes would soon be surrounded and cut off from Hogwarts.

Trusting Ron and what the map was telling him, the Phoenixes followed his direction. They soon saw the problem when they encountered Death Eaters where there shouldn't have been any. "Damn it," Harry cursed to himself as he saw several eagles making to run across the bridge into the safety of the castle. "They're flaking out on us!" Harry called into the radio.

No one was able to reply as Lily's voice suddenly cut into the radio waves. "Dementors incoming!" Lily was still up on the battlements of the Astronomy Tower. They needed someone high enough to see what was going on in case there were unexpected surprises that didn't show up on the map. "A lot of them!" She added urgently.

"How many Light Powder canisters do you have left Riddler?" James asked quickly.

"Only a handful," he replied.

"Use them where you can." James ordered. "Everyone else use your patronesses. If you can't make one, join up with someone who can."

Harry fended off his Death Eater before closing his eyes and summoning a happy memory and saying the incantation. His stag raced off from him, heading for the incoming Dementors. The night lightened a bit as Light Powder canisters went off on the far side of the castle. Patronesses from all over the castle joined his stag and repelled the attacking Dementors. As Harry's stag raced away from him, he turned and caught a curse with his wand before sending it back into the attacking Death Eaters. Harry was soon able to overcome them, throwing them back from him with a wave of energy. They went sailing backwards and collided with another advancing group that had been able to stay silent for so long.

"We have incoming!" Harry shouted wondering why Ron hadn't said anything.

"What?" Ron asked confused. He hadn't seen anything on the map.

Harry flung a curse into the group, getting ready to retreat back for more help when two things happened. The light of his curse made the grounds in front of him light up just enough for him to see what was coming. At the same time, an overpowering smell of rotting flesh reached his nose, making him gag involuntarily. Harry's eyes widened as he realized Inferi were advancing yet again. And it wasn't the handful that they had delayed from before, there were a lot more. It looked like Riddle had withheld several of them and were now sending them into the battle once again, forfeiting the lives of his Death Eaters as well as the Hogwarts Defenders.

"Inferi! We have more Inferi!" Harry yelled frantically as he started casting fire spells.

"How many?" People were asking him over the radio but Harry didn't have the time to answer them. He was too busy trying to get away from them and keep the Death Eaters off of him.

"Back up!" Harry yelled at a group of eagles. "Inferi incoming!" They ran for the castle at once at his words, not even attempting to help him defend against the undead. Harry cast a spell that created a line of fire between him and the Inferi, arresting their advance for a moment. He quickly turned and ran, trying to put as much ground between him and them as he could before the spell burnt out. Harry skidded to a halt at the bridge, his chest heaving as he sucked in air. Beside him, James erected a shield and blasted several Death Eaters back.

"How many Inferi?" James asked quickly.

"A lot. It looks like Riddle held some in reserve." Harry answered turning and casting another spell of fire to keep them back. By now, most all the eagles but a few were on the bridge running for the castle as if it were a sanctuary. The Heirs and several Phoenixes were at the bridge, holding a line against the few Death Eaters, keeping them in front of the oncoming Inferi.

"We can't hold against them for long!" Sirius called gritting his teeth.

Death Eaters were trying to get out of the way or diverting the oncoming Inferi. Most of the time it didn't work so they had to apparate. This led them to either falling or being imprisoned in the building at the edge of Hogsmeade.

"Renegade! You got anymore of those fire bombs?" Harry asked quickly.

"No. We used them up on the last group because we thought that was all there was!" George answered back sounding harried himself.

The Phoenixes looked at each other in concern. The Inferi were almost on them and they couldn't stand much longer against them. They had an option available to them, but it wasn't a great one. "The group behind the castle is starting their advance!" Ron announced in something like a groan.

That made the decision for Harry. "Everyone into the castle! We go to plan B."

The Phoenixes started falling away from the line in twos. Soon, only the Heirs were left. There was no way they could last against the oncoming Inferi for much longer so they acted like they had rehearsed this moment many times. Harry kept a continuous stream of fire going between him and the Inferi. Behind him, Sirius shot yellow sparks in the air marking the countdown start. Luna waved her wand, revealing the stone statues on the bridge lined up and waiting for battle. Minnie waved her wand a moment later, animating them. The first half of the statues made their way off the bridge, axes, swords and other weapons rising to engage the deadly Inferi. The second half backed off the bridge to guard the entrance to the castle.

The countdown was ten seconds. Sirius had transformed to Padfoot to gain more speed as he raced across the bridge. Luna and Minnie transformed to their air forms and took to the air, heading for Hogwarts. The timing was perfect. The countdown ended and explosions rent the night air. Harry let his spell down and ran for the edge of the bridge. He jumped off and transformed as he fell, spreading his wings wide to catch the air currents and ride them to the astronomy tower. Behind him, the statues were engaged with the Inferi. Each group kept going until it couldn't and while the Inferi were deadly to humans in numbers, they were nothing to stone statues. By the time Riddle and the rest of his Death Eaters reached what was left of the stone bridge, the ground in front of it was littered with decimated remains of the Inferi and several intact statues.

On the other side of the castle, Remus, Dora, and the Twins had also exploded the wooden bridge. They had kept the Death Eaters advancing that way at bay until they saw the yellow sparks in the air. It had been the signal to start their countdown too. Remus had triggered it and then they watched as pieces of wood were thrown into the sky before they disappeared down in the ravine the bridge had spanned. Along with the wood, several dark shapes, that could only be bodies, also fell. The few werewolves and Death Eaters that had not been on the bridge when it was blown were left standing on the far side, with no way to get cross. Hogwarts was now an island, protected by the deep moat running all the way around it.

Harry landed on the Astronomy Tower to check and survey the damage. As he looked, the radio crackled with congratulations and chatter.

"Nice job boys!" James congratulated the Twins while other woops of delight filled the air.

"We have about eighty percent of our statues left." Sirius told them. "Most of them are on our side of the bridge."

Harry accepted the news with a grain of salt. It didn't really matter now if they had all of them or not. The statues would be next to useless against most of the Death Eaters and their spells after all. He turned back towards where the Inferi had been, where he and the others had been forced to give up their stand and fall back. The Death Eaters were moving in. The gap was forty some feet, but Harry knew that the Death Eaters would only slowed down by this. He apparated to the Entrance Hall where he nodded his greeting to James and the others there.

"Get ready, they're coming." Harry informed them, tightening his grip on his wand. Behind him, the other Phoenixes nodded, steeling themselves for what would probably be the worst part of the battle. The eagles on the other hand looked like they were ready to give up.

"We want to leave. We're done. Where's the floo?" Several people asked and making towards the doors.

"We don't want to fight You-Know-Who!"

"Maybe we can still surrender?"

"I'm done fighting!"

Harry had long feared that this would happen. These people had been downtrodden for so long, they were unsure they could stand up to their oppressors. He watched as most of the people who had answered their call for help start to make for the doors, intent on leaving. As much as he knew they wanted to leave, he hated it, for he knew that without them, they were as good as done.

"Wait!" Sirius called trying to get them to stay. "Wait! Don't leave!" Sirius called pleadingly.

No one paid him any mind. And that was when the castle shook. Dust fell from the walls and several women among the group of defenders screamed. At the same time, Lily's voice echoed in their radios. She was still on the roof, keeping an eye on the approaching Death Eaters. "They've started to bombard the castle. The shield is holding, but only just." Lily sounded cool and calm, but there was an underlying tension in her voice that made Harry think she was seeing something drastic happen before her. The shield was a variation of what the teachers had put up during Harry's last battle. Hogwarts had raised it when the bridges were blown, a precaution against what the Death Eaters would undoubtedly do.

A shudder ran through the air and Harry could tell something had changed, both with the magical defenses and the people gathered in the hall. They surged forward as if they were going to run outside and surrender to Riddle just as Lily delivered the worst news yet. "And the shield just fell."

"They're coming!"


	45. Avada Kedavra

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 44 - Avada Kedavra

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **So this is the other half of the battle. It's pretty intense. And it takes place from several different POVs. Mostly, when you switch from one person to the other, the battles are happening at the same time. I can't believe I've made it here already! Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I delivered a satisfactory ending to a massive battle.

So thank you for sticking with me for so long! Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

_**Last time:**__ A shudder ran through the air and Harry could tell something had changed, both with the magical defenses and the people gathered in the hall. They surged forward as if they were going to run outside and surrender to Riddle just as Lily delivered the worst news yet. "And the shield just fell."_

"_They're coming!"_

~RP~

"They're coming!" Ron alerted them through the radio. "Hogwarts and her statues are keeping them at bay for now, but they should be in the Entrance Hall in less than five minutes."

"HOLD IT!" Harry yelled. Sirius' efforts to get the retreating Eagles to stop were having little effect. Harry climbed up on the stairs so he was higher than most of the rest of the people in the Hall. "Listen to me!" He pleaded.

The Eagles stopped to look at him and Harry continued knowing he had one chance. And only one chance. "You can't leave. If you go out there, Voldemort will kill you without offering you the chance to surrender." Harry laid it to them plain. He had no time to sugar coat what could or would happen if they tried to surrender. "If you go out those doors intending to surrender, he will just kill you. He has no interest in prisoners. By fighting him this long, you have already defied him. Voldemort is not forgiving. He is determined to make an example of us. The only way we can avoid that is if we fight." Harry urged them.

Suddenly another explosion rocked the castle, causing dust to fall from the walls and high ceiling. Several people looked up in fear but Harry kept going. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters have ruled our lives for too long. They have used us for too long! Their time is up! It is time to fight! Friends, I tell you now, and I believe this: if we fight now, and fight hard, we can win!" Harry paused to let that sink in. He eyed several people before he put his question to them. "I ask you now. Will you fight with us?"

The Hall erupted in cheers as witches and wizards alike nodded and gathered to bring the attack to the Death Eaters. Harry jumped down amongst the cheering and made his way to where the other Heirs were standing. People clapped him on the back as he went and he heard things like, "We're with you James, you and Heirs and those Phoenixes."

"Tempo, what's going on out there?" Lauren asked. She was standing on the stairs above the Entrance Hall, finally getting into position.

"The shield is down and they've erected a bridge of sorts across the gap on the bridge. They're crossing it now and fighting our statues as they come. The statues are almost gone, but they've taken out a good chunk of his Death Eaters. I'd say you have three minutes before they reach the doors." Lily answered, her voice the epitome of tense.

"Thanks Tempo," Sirius looked at Harry raising his eyebrows. "Plan C?"

Harry looked around and nodded. "Plan C."

"Alright, Riddler, Renegade, take the Eagles and get into position." Sirius ordered.

Fred and George waved to show they understood and quickly started herding people to where they wanted them. Audrey quickly hugged Sirius before she climbed the stairs, two at a time, to join Lauren. Ginny was up there as well along with Hermione and James. The Heirs took their positions in the hall along with Severus, Remus, and Dora. Everyone looked at each other and nodded, their words unsaid but an understanding passed between them all.

"Lily, go ahead and head down to the Entrance Hall." Ron ordered. Because he was alone, he wasn't bothering with code names. "They'll need you there soon I expect."

"Already on my way," Lily replied sounding breathless.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Hermione who was on the stairs. They made eye contact for a moment and she gave him a half nod. Once Harry started fighting with Riddle, he would be occupied for the rest of the battle. It would be up to her, Ginny, and James to find and destroy Nagini. He wished them luck, the battle couldn't be over until she was dead.

He turned his attention back to the doors as explosion after explosion started hitting the doors. Already they were bending, their hinges failing. Darkness could soon be seen from the cracks and gaps being blown into the door. Harry waved his wand as the largest explosion yet hit the doors, sending them flying off their hinges and straight into the Entrance Hall.

~RP~

Riddle stood with his Death Eaters. The statues the Phoenixes had left outside between the bridge and castle doors were annoying but nothing that he was actually worried about. They were taken out quickly, easy target practice for his followers. They had made quick work of the statues once he and Bellatrix had taken down their shield. It was surprising that they had gotten it put up so fast, Riddle reflected. But it was probably something they had all worked together to create which meant that the defenders inside were that much weaker. Logically then, this battle would be over that much sooner.

Riddle watched the Death Eaters were attempting to get inside. They were trying to blow the door off to do it. It pained him to see the damage they were doing to his home, but it was the fault of these so called Heirs. Just the thought of what they were doing to his home made his blood boil. With that thought in mind, Riddle pushed his Death Eaters out of the way and raised the Elder Wand. He sent a massive concussive wave at the doors, channeling his anger. The doors were torn free of their hinges and stone moldings. They crumpled and flew inwards, crushing any defenders who were in the way and too slow to move. With a war cry, Bellatrix and Morrow led the Death Eaters' charge, their wands up and spells flying.

~RP~

Even though he was prepared for it, Harry was still taken by surprise by the speed of the doors as they flew into the Entrance Hall. He had put in place his shield, which was keeping most of the debris and little chunks off of them, but the doors themselves were massive and weighed tons. They would not be stopped by just his shield alone. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry shouted, concentrating on the door closest to him. He caught it, but he could not arrest the momentum completely. Instead, he directed it up and to the side. It slammed into the side of the Entrance Hall and fell in a cloud of dust and some unlucky portraits. Beside him, Severus was shielding them both as Harry had taken care of the door and the Death Eaters were storming in.

He looked around for the other door quickly, hoping that it wasn't on top of somebody, only to find that it was being thrown at the oncoming Death Eaters. Surprised, Harry looked around to see that Remus and Sirius were concentrating deeply. In front of them, Minnie and Luna were warding off the oncoming spells. As he looked at them, Sirius and Remus sent the massive door, only half as big as the one Harry had misdirected because it had caught most of the explosion, back into the Death Eaters, slamming into several. They cried out as they saw it coming and instinctively huddled behind their arms, doing themselves no good as the door came down on top of them.

Harry winced in sympathy before he stepped forward and directed his attention at the Death Eaters coming in. From the number pouring into the Hall, Harry could tell that Riddle was not holding back this time. He wanted this battle done and had sent all his forces in to take them on. Harry welcomed it, knowing that it was time they finished this.

~RP~

Just inside the Great Hall doors, Fred and George stood. They were peering out through the crack they had left in the door as the Entrance Hall became a battle zone. Behind them, trying to keep quiet and ready, were the eagles. None of them were disguised as the Phoenixes, even though they had protested and argued that they should be. This was because the Phoenixes needed to be identifiable if they were to give orders and expect them to be followed. But also, Harry was worried about them. As evidenced just moments ago when they were ready to give up and surrender, Harry didn't trust them to hold their ground for long. They had spent too long a time under Riddle's rule and at the mercy of Death Eaters. When threatened by Death Eaters, they didn't stand up to them, they submitted. Harry was afraid that when it came down to it, they would flee instead of fight. He didn't want to lose any of the Phoenixes because of it, so all the Phoenixes were ordered to work in pairs whenever and wherever possible. That way they could conceivably watch each other's backs. Harry knew it wasn't airtight, but it was all he had when he knew that the battle would descend into chaos despite best laid plans.

"Get ready!" The Twins urgently hissed at them, the warning being passed back among the ranks.

The Twins watched as the Death Eaters poured into the Hall, spells flying from their wands. The tricks with the doors by the Heirs had surprised them, just as they were surprised that a uniform line of Phoenixes greeted them, unfazed at their sudden appearance. The Phoenixes held their line for a time, but eventually, they started to give ground again. As always, there were a lot more Death Eaters than there were Phoenixes. It was a situation they had long ago become used to. Fred and George waited for the Phoenixes to fall back to the foot of the stairs and the Death Eaters to pass in front of the Great Hall doors. They were so focused on killing the eight Phoenixes that they didn't pay any attention to what they thought was an empty hall. As Sirius mounted the stairs, Fred and George turned to the people in the Hall behind them.

"LET'S GO!" George yelled as Fred pushed open the doors. With a loud war cry, the Twins quickly lead the Eagles into the fray. The Death Eaters were caught between the two forces and for awhile, several Death Eaters fell as they tried to turn and face this new threat and got stuck with enemies always at their back. Most of the Eagles weren't great duelers, but several people who had came evened the odds a little bit more. People like Alice and Frank Longbottom who were such a terror when it came to dueling, the Death Eaters only took them if they had two to one odds. Bill, Fleur, and Arthur Weasley were much the same way, taking Death Eaters five or more at a time. At the same time that the people burst from the Great Hall, the Phoenixes and Eagles on the landing jumped up and started raining curses down on the Death Eaters wherever possible.

More Death Eaters came running into the hall, trying to help their fellows out. They would soon have the advantage again, but the Phoenixes were the defenders here. The Death Eaters weren't prepared for the surprises that started cropping up as the battle raged on either. Out of the passageway that lead to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff dorms, came the surviving House Elves of Hogwarts. They were lead by Dobby and Libby, all brandishing knives and other sharp instruments. The House Elves danced through the legs of the human combatants, stabbing any Death Eater they came upon. The Death Eater howled in pain as they looked down at the new menace that was barely hip high. The Death Eaters didn't know how to react to this attack, the sheer fact that the House Elves were fighting them was a concept they couldn't fathom. The treatment the House Elves had received at the hands of the Death Eaters was cause enough for the House Elves to attack. More kept appearing as the battle went on, word spreading among their folk in an instant.

~RP~

Harry blocked a particularly nasty dark spell and was about to answer with his own spell when spitting and hissing from just above him drew his and his attacker's attention. They both looked up and saw a black cat perched on a gargoyle above them. The next second, Harry had to blink a few times to make sure that what he saw happen happened. The cat dropped from the gargoyle, its claws out and barred. It landed right on his attacking Death Eater's face and started clawing and attacking the man. He finally managed to get the cat off of him, showing the deep and bloody scratches that cat had left behind. Harry saw that the cat managed to blind the man, his hands going to his face in an attempt to somehow alleviate the pain. Harry was quickly able to take care of him. He turned and looked at the cat and saw that it was looking at him with a very familiar stare.

He smiled as he recognized her. Dipping his head in thanks he then jerked it in the direction he had last seen Severus. "Thanks Tabby, go help Severus would you?" Harry asked as he engaged another Death Eater. Tabby slinked away, intending to do just that. As Harry continued dueling, he saw that more than just Tabby was here, attacking Death Eaters. Leave it to McGonagall to put her cat form to use and recruit the cats of Hogsmeade Harry thought idly when he had a moment to spare.

Harry finished with his latest Death Eater, with help from another cat and two House Elves, when a commotion by the front door drew his attention. Several people, Death Eaters and Defenders alike, had been blown backwards by an explosive force. Harry looked for the cause and saw that Riddle had finally joined the battle. The Dark Lord was attacking people without abandon, not caring if his spells hurt Phoenixes or his own Death Eaters. Harry took a deep breath to steady himself before racing in that direction to engage Riddle.

~RP~

On the other side of the Entrance Hall, Lily was fighting her own battle. She had reached the landing in time to help them rain spells down on the attacking Death Eaters. Finally, there came a point where they couldn't do that without risking hitting their own side as well. So the Phoenixes from up there had descended into the battle below. Despite all the defenders here, there was no wanting of opponents. She had just finished taking on two Death Eaters at once and sported a bloody arm for her troubles. Lily cast a quick cleaning charm on it as she ducked behind a statue base. She heard an explosion and had to cover her head as several pieces of stone came raining down and pelted her. A moment later, several people cried out in surprise. Lily looked to the door to see several people lying on the floor, just short of her cover as if they had just been blasted into the air.

She raised her head just a little bit and saw Riddle standing in what was left of the doorway, his wand in one hand and a look of contempt and malice on his face. His red eyes were scanning the hall, probably trying to pick out targets, and seeing the pitched battle that was going on. Lily reached to key her radio, intending to let Harry know that Riddle was here, but a stray spell nearly caught her in the arm. She withdrew behind the base even as she followed the spell's course to see a Death Eater sending a powerful dark curse towards Audrey's back.

"Protego!" Lily yelled, protecting her friend from the curse. The Death Eater who had sent the spell at Audrey turned towards the noise, surprise and anger on her face. Her. Lily drew in sharply as she realized her new opponent was none other than Bellatrix. Lily came around from behind her cover as Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at her. "You," Lily growled.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Bellatrix asked in a deceptively sweet voice. She recognized Lily from her voice as she couldn't see her hair or face due to the mask and hood.

"You and I have some unfinished business," Lily told her raising her wand and settling into her dueling stance.

"Bring it on honey," Bellatrix purred and waved her wand with surprising speed.

Lily blocked the oncoming curse and then the next. But Lily was soon down on one knee, her wand and her will power the only thing keeping the shield up between her and the deluded dark witch. She had a two handed grip on her wand and was wincing away from the force of the dark spell bearing down on her.

Suddenly the spell let up and Lily looked up to see Bellatrix looking at her with a disgusted expression on her face. "Pathetic," Bellatrix spat. "A Mudblood trying to take on a Pureblood." Lily's shield wavered and fell as a grin spread on Bellatrix's face. "You never stood a chance." She raised her wand to give Lily the final blow.

As Bellatrix raised her wand, Lily moved. She knew that the only way she would be able to defeat the insane witch was to lure her into a sense of superiority. Lily had let Bellatrix believe that she was less powerful than she really was in order to get her right where she wanted her. As Bellatrix moved to kill her, Lily acted. Using a quick but old spell, Lily sent a shockwave of magic at Bellatrix which sent the other woman flying backwards.

Lily stood up and looked at her in contempt. "Blood isn't everything." Lily spat before quickly giving Bellatrix a taste of her real dueling skills. It was all Bellatrix could do to keep the spells Lily was shooting at her from actually hitting her. Lily's spells were coming so fast that it almost seemed like she held two wands.

Her wand slashed through the air and for a split second she thought that Bellatrix must crumple, unconscious, but the swiftness of her shield charm was such that Lily was thrown off balance. Lily brandished her wand at a torch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket, making flames descend towards Bellatrix. The flames became a ring of fire that filled a large area and flew like a lasso towards her. Then it was no longer fire, but a great black serpent that turned back on Lily, forcing her to blast it into smoke. The smoke reformed and solidified in seconds to become a swarm of pursuing daggers. Bellatrix avoided them by pulling a Death Eater nearby into their path. The daggers sank, one after another into his chest before Lily could end the spell.

Bellatrix cackled as Lily stumbled back in horror at the other witch's actions. She recovered quickly though and started casting again. Lily had the momentum still in her favor, but her attention was so focused on Bellatrix, she didn't see the Death Eater coming up behind her. It was the opening that Bellatrix was looking for. He sent a stunner at Lily from behind that only just missed her but succeeded in making her lose her rhythm for just a moment as she turned away from it.

"REDUCTO!" Bellatrix screamed. The curse sailed towards Lily who jumped away just as it hit the floor at her feet. She was driven backwards and sent headlong into the stone wall behind her. Lily was immediately stunned, a small trickle of blood coming from under her hair and dripping onto her mask. Bellatrix moved forward a triumphant smile on her face. She opened her mouth to say the words but was interrupted.

"Just try it you bitch," a silky soft voice growled drawing the woman's attention. Severus stood off to the side, his wand held high and aimed right at Bellatrix. She grinned in glee at the sight of him and turned to face him, her focus drawn to him instead of Lily.

"Oho, Severus, I'm so glad to see you. You are sorely missed by our Dark Lord," She purred at him, her wand moving to aim at his heart. Her eyes took in Severus' robes, the first time he got had actually gotten to wear them. His dark green trimmings symbolized his harmony with Slytherin and the chameleon on his collar seemed to taunt her. "I see you are no longer pretending."

Severus moved so that he was standing in front of Lily. "You will not harm her." He ignored the comment about the Dark Lord for he knew just how the Dark Lord 'missed' him.

"And you think you are going to stop me?" Bellatrix believed that it was her right to finish the duel. She wanted Lily's blood for almost besting her in wand skills.

"I know I'm going to stop you." Severus replied tightening his grip on his wand.

"We'll see." Bellatrix raised her wand and their duel began at that moment as Severus unleashed his considerable power at her.

"Sectemsempra!" He yelled. The curse flew from his wand and smashed into the stones behind Bellatrix as she managed to avoid it.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled in retaliation which Severus easily ducked. It missed Lily be mere inches who had recovered enough to know she had to get out of Bellatrix's range and the range of this duel.

Severus and Bellatrix traded spells with each other, each one more violent and dark then the last, until finally Severus waved his wand at Bellatrix's oncoming flames and they turned into a lasso, which headed back towards her. Just as they started to encircle her, she turned his fiery rope to water which crashed to the floor. She pointed her wand at some debris behind Severus and charmed them to crash into him. He ducked them just in time and she had to duck herself to avoid the oncoming rocky missiles.

Severus caught the dark witch with a diffindo, but it was only a gash on her leg. Nowhere near enough damage to cripple her and it just served to make her even angrier. She didn't let him get away with spilling her blood for long. She soon had him backing up several paces, as she let loose with her own dark spells. Severus parried, blocked, and attacked, trying to match the witch. She had prodigious skill, there was no denying that, but so too did Severus, and they could be locked in this deadly dance for some time.

Behind Severus, Lily pushed herself up to a seating position, trying to stop the room from spinning. She had to move, but every time she tried she grew nauseous and the room tilted dangerously. She was aware of movement to her right and quickly brought her wand to bear, for all the good it would do. She squinted, trying to make head or tails of the approaching person. She saw the black robes and then she saw a flash of a white phoenix and light blue trimmings. Hermione, she realized quickly, was sprinting towards her. The younger witch skidded to halt beside her and pointed her wand at Lily's head and quickly uttered a few spell words. Immediately Lily felt better and the world came back into sharp relief. Indeed, the owl winked at her from Hermione's collar before Hermione moved, pulling Lily to her feet at the same time.

"Come on," the younger woman directed and they were about to help Severus when they saw Riddle approaching, his eyes on Severus.

Severus was so focused on Bellatrix and trying to stay alive in this duel, he didn't see what was happening behind him. Hermione and Lily did though. They both paled and shouted to get his attention. "SEVERUS!" They both screamed pointing behind him.

~RP~

Harry pushed and shoved his way to the doorway of the Entrance Hall, helping out his fellows where he could but trying to get to Riddle fast so that no one else got caught having to fight him. As he got closer to Riddle, he saw that there were bodies all over the ground around him. As he reached spell range, Harry saw that Riddle was aiming at Sirius who happened to be nearby and fighting with one of the Lestrange brothers. Harry skidded on something wet on the floor (he didn't want to look to closely at it) while raising his wand. "Confringo!" Harry yelled. His aim was thrown off because he was sliding, but it succeeded in drawing Riddle's attention at least.

Riddle turned to see the Gryffindor Heir standing looking at him. He had blood on his robes but looked more than ready to pick up where they had left off at last time. "James Potter," Riddle intoned raising his wand in mock salute. "I hope you have said your goodbyes to your friends. For you will not survive today. Today, you will finally join your son."

Harry didn't bother to correct Riddle about his identity. In fact, he didn't bother answering with words. Instead he let his wand answer. He and Riddle danced around in the circle, avoiding each other's spells. They didn't move very far from the entrance, something that Harry found kind of strange. With a small part of his mind that wasn't devoted to the duel with Riddle, he wondered if Riddle hoped the tightly packed numbers in the Entrance Hall would impeded Harry's movements. Harry ducked Riddle's curse by dropping to his knees. Not a moment too soon it seemed. A big, burly, thing flew over his head. That thing, Harry realized suddenly, was a Death Eater. If Harry had been standing, he would have been tackled to the ground and pinned under the Death Eater.

The Death Eater rose and Harry realized that it was Greyback. His hands were dripping with blood and he had a look on his face that clearly showed how much he was enjoying the battle and killing. Disgusted, Harry sent at stunner at the werewolf, but it missed when it was deflected by Riddle. Harry hurriedly backed up as he realized that the two were going to take him together. That was unusual, Riddle usually never fought with anyone, preferring to do things by himself. Then he noticed that Greyback had no wand. At least, it wasn't visible to Harry. As Greyback advanced on Harry, his hands extended like he wanted to scratch and tear Harry's face off, Harry noticed that Greyback's eyes were dulled somewhat. It was almost as if he didn't control his own actions, as if he was being driven by bloodlust. Then Harry also noticed how long and curved Greyback's finger nails were. It seemed like they were stuck somewhere between human and werewolf.

Those deadly nails (for they were already painted with someone's blood) slashed at Harry who jumped back just in time. Harry tried a stunner at close range, but it only made the werewolf stagger. Somehow Riddle had managed to get his pet werewolf stuck somewhere between werewolf and man. The killing instincts of the beast were there, along with the deadly claws and the strength and agility of a werewolf. Only the body of a man remained. Harry couldn't get away from Greyback fast enough, the man kept coming, absorbing Harry's spells like they were a first year's attempts. Greyback lunged at Harry, easily closing the distance between them. Harry instinctively knew that he had to avoid those nails. So he ducked and erected a brick wall in front of him. Greyback came right through it because of his momentum. He looked a bit dazed but picked himself up and started after Harry again.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry muttered as he looked for another idea. Nothing was coming to mind and Harry was running out of room. He looked left as something caught his attention. It was a mistake. Greyback had been waiting for Harry to do something like that and as soon as he did, the werewolf lunged again. Harry looked back in time to see Greyback's hands coming towards him, the man in mid leap. Those nails were getting closer to him every second, eager to sink into him. He froze as he braced for the impact, his mind going empty as he tried to process what was happening. But the impact never came. From Harry's left came a flying black blur. It intercepted Greyback mid leap, knocking him off course for Harry.

Harry watched as Remus interposed himself between himself and Greyback. "Go get Riddle." Remus snarled as he kept his eyes on Greyback. The two werewolves circled each other and Harry saw that Remus' hands were changing to match Greyback's. His nails grew to become claws and his eyes darkened. Harry couldn't help but feel a chill of fear as he watched the transformation take place. Somehow, this was a lot scarier than when Remus was a full werewolf. Deciding to listen to Remus and leave Greyback to him, Harry quickly took off after Riddle.

~RP~

Remus and Greyback circled each other warily. They were both in the mid wolf state that their kind could willingly transform to. Most werewolves never did manage the transformation. Traditionally it was used to challenge leadership of a pack or defend their pack or territory. It was a well kept secret and only the ones that were the most in control of their wolf nature could successfully do the half transformation. Remus had been practicing in the Room of Requirement with Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's help. Now he was in the same state as Greyback, but he kept his mind. Whereas Greyback could only think and see like his wolf self would, Remus thought like he would normally. It gave him an advantage as he could also use his wand.

The two circled each other warily, both looking for a weakness in the other's defense. They made a few probing attacks before Greyback decided to commit. Remus deflected the claws and slashed with his own, opening a deep wound on Greyback's shoulder. Greyback let out a yowl of pain before pouncing on Remus. The two rolled on the floor stabbing and scratching at one another with their claws. They came apart and sprang to their feet six feet apart. Remus was bleeding in several different spots, the worst being the wound on his upper chest. At the same time, a spell slammed into Remus from behind. Remus whirled around, growls issuing from his throat to find a Death Eater staring at him in wide eyed fear and backing away.

Remus made to lunge at the man but Greyback used the distraction to his advantage. He leaped at Remus and started trying to slash at Remus' throat. Remus twisted and turned, avoiding the stabbing nails and trying to get purchase on the man himself. They twisted and turned, each gaining the upper hand and then losing it in moments. The duels around them got out of the way as the snarling men fought with each other. No one wanted to get accidentally scratched by those nails, for in this half state, the subject would still be infected and become a werewolf. Finally, Remus got a good grip on Greyback and tossed him over his shoulder and onto the floor. Following the move, he dropped to his knee and plunged his razor sharp nails into the other's chest. Greyback let out a yelp of pain and surprise.

Remus stood up and looked down at the unmoving man, a perverse sense of satisfaction rising in him. The wolf in him was happy because he had just made himself head of the werewolf pack. Not that there was one, but he was alpha male. Remus let the feeling absorb him, revealing in it for a moment before he realized that Greyback wasn't dead. By then, Greyback was already moving. Greyback lunged, his hands going for Remus' throat.

Remus moved fast, his werewolf reflexes helping him. His wand came up and a spell encompassed Greyback, making him stop and hurtle backwards into the stone wall behind him. He hit the wall with so much force that dust fell from the stones and a crack ran down the length of the wall where Greyback flew into it. With his enhanced hearing, Remus heard the crack of Greyback's spine when he hit the wall. The twisted werewolf would no longer be troubling anyone else.

Remus stepped back and fought to control his wolfish instincts. The ghost of Gryffindor appeared beside him a moment later. "Good work Remus, now go help the others." He disappeared as Remus turned and headed for the closest Death Eaters. His half transformed state would help him take on curses that he normally wouldn't be able to stand and give the Death Eaters a surprise they had never thought would be turned against them.

~RP~

Harry left Greyback to Remus and raced to find Riddle again. Sometime while Harry was running away from Greyback and shooting spell after spell into him, Riddle had left. He had assumed that Greyback would succeed in killing Harry. Harry smiled to himself at that. Riddle was slipping. Harry knew where Riddle was because the sounds of dueling were diminished as most everyone ran away from him. Harry arrived in time to see Riddle pointing his wand at Severus. He knew what Riddle was going to cast and Severus had no idea of what was coming so Harry reacted without thinking about it. He put on a burst of speed and tackled Riddle, bringing him down to the floor in a heap. Harry let go of him immediately, letting his momentum carry him off of Riddle and to his feet, his wand ready in his hand.

~RP~

Severus turned at the girls' warning, a chill of fear creeping up his spine at the tone in their voices. So when he turned to see Harry physically tackling Riddle, he was beyond astonished. His mind caught up to him a moment later and Severus' stomach dropped as he realized that his turn had made him wide open to Bellatrix. She wasn't one to let something like that go to waste and she quickly pressed her advantage, a spell already flying towards Severus before he could fully turn back to her. It caught Severus right in the shoulder and he collapsed to the floor in agony.

"NO!" He heard the girls yell, but it sounded dim and far away. Everything seemed to have dimmed as his attention was drawn to his shoulder. He realized that he was still alive as he put his hand to his shoulder and felt something wet and sticky there. He looked up to see Bellatrix appear above him, victory in her eyes and her wand pointed at Severus. The killing curse was her likely next spell, but Severus couldn't raise his wand. He couldn't even blink, just stare at her and realize that he was going to die. The girls were too far away, though they were both firing curses off as Bellatrix herself cast the curse. There was no way to avoid it, no amount of twisting or turning would help him get out of its way. Before his mind finished assessing the situation, a black streak intercepted the green curse.

Tabby had arrived to see Severus take the wound to his shoulder. She saw Bellatrix advance on Severus and saw that no one was near enough to effectively help him. The two girls had backed off out of the duel and kept other Death Eaters back. They couldn't get to him fast enough. Another Phoenix, someone Tabby was fond of, was coming up fast, but he wouldn't make it in time either. Tabby did the one thing she knew she had to too keep her friend safe. She leapt in front of Severus, taking the curse from Bellatrix.

Severus watched as the dark shape took the curse for him. Bellatrix screamed in frustration and then suddenly she was lifted off her feet and sent flying backwards to the floor in a heap by a spell coming from a direction that Severus had assumed was empty. Severus blinked as he stared at the space Bellatrix had just occupied. He looked towards where the spell had come from and saw Sirius standing there, hate and worry on his face. Lily and Hermione quickly reached Severus and dropped to his side as Sirius stepped forward and Bellatrix rose from the ground, her lip bleeding and her expression murderous.

"You and I have some unfinished business." Sirius said softly.

"You are going to die and so is the rest of your little family," Bellatrix hissed back. "Your precious son is going to die last and his death will make me the leader of the Black Family. I'll restore our honor and prestige that you are throwing away!"

"You can try to kill me bitch, but you will fail." Sirius told her with an air of confidence. "And you'll never find Nick."

"Oh?" She asked and together the two Blacks raised their wands. "We'll see about that."

The two Blacks dueled in a flurry of spells and wand waving. Hermione, Lily, and Severus watched as their wands became nothing more than a blur. Their duel was a silent one, but it was obvious that both were skilled and deadly. No curses were spoken out loud until Bellatrix started to get frustrated that Sirius was doing so well against her. They shot spells at one another, each trying to best the other, but neither could. Several times, Lily and Hermione tried to add their spells but the two were moving too fast that they were afraid that they might hit Sirius. The duelers' movements were too quick for anyone to help. They could only watch and keep other Death Eaters away. One particularly bold Death Eater tried sneaking up on Sirius, but together, Severus, Lily, and Hermione sent the man flying. They turned in time to see Bellatrix and Sirius stop suddenly. Bellatrix was looking at Sirius who was clutching his arm, blood seeping from between his fingers, laughing. Sirius was looking at his hated cousin with shock.

Hermione grew pale as she thought the worst. "No!" She whispered and jumped to her feet to race to Sirius. She got two steps when they saw what had really happened. Bellatrix was slowly turning to glass. She was cackling the whole time, unable to do anything else. The change started at her feet and quickly raced up her body until everything, including her hair was glass. Only then did the sound of her laughter die. A second later and she exploded. Hermione reached Sirius at the same time and he quickly shielded her from the flying shards.

Lily put a temporary bind on the wound on Severus' shoulder and had given him a steadying potion. He was already feeling better and rose to his feet, staying close to Lily. He looked over to where the black shape had fallen when it had taken the killing curse for him. They all looked in that direction, afraid of what they might see. Everyone was hoping the same thing, that it had been a normal cat from Hogsmeade. They weren't that lucky. Professor McGonagall, teacher to all the people gathered there, lay on the floor dead. Only in death had she been transformed back to her human state. She looked as she normally did, just a little bit greyer and cracked spectacles because of the curse. Severus gulped, determined to keep dry eyes as he gazed at his friend, confidant, and protector.

The four looked at the prone still body of Minerva McGonagall, disbelief and sadness etched in every line of their face. They were forced to move too soon for their liking when Death Eaters started closing in again. Lily waved her wand and transported McGonagall to Ravenclaw Tower, knowing that her body wouldn't be disturbed or disrespected there. When that was done, she turned to face the Death Eaters, a new fire in her eyes.

~RP~

James was fighting with Arthur Weasley at his side. Bill and Fleur were also nearby and he could see how they made a great team this whole time. They worked together seamlessly, much like the Heirs did. They were fighting on the second floor, near a girls' bathroom and keeping Death Eaters at bay but only just. James ducked a spell and retaliated, his wand humming as the spell left him. An explosion rocked the floor and sent James and everyone else flying. He landed hard enough on the floor that his breath was knocked out of him. James fought to drag a lungful of air in, coughing when he did because of the stone dust in the air. He got to his feet warily and his wand at the ready. As he did, he noticed that here were no spells flying through the air for once. Bill and Fleur had already taken care of the two Death Eaters as James and Arthur had sailed through the air. James turned, searching for Arthur, and saw him a few feet away, still on the ground. Frowning at his stillness, James quickly reached him.

"Arthur," James shook his friend gently. The man didn't move. James turned him over and saw that the side of his face was covered in blood and a massive wound was on the side of his head. His head had struck a large chunk of stone from the destroyed wall when he had been blasted backwards. James shrank back in horror at the sight, his stomach threatening to lose what little contents it had. Arthur's eyes were open but unseeing. He was dead. His glasses lay cracked and twisted on the floor a foot away.

"Dad? DAD!" Bill yelled coming up behind James. He and Fleur had turned to get them to advance with them when they saw James kneeling by Arthur. The two had raced to them, fearing the worst. James looked up at Bill, his expression conveying his sorrow. Bill didn't see it. He shoved James over as he knelt at his father's side. Fleur stood behind her husband, tears running down her cheeks as she realized that a man that she respected and loved was dead. James backed up and tried to get the image of his dead friend out of his mind but couldn't. He turned and retched in the corner, relieving his stomach of the little food he had eaten earlier. James wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he turned to see Bill and Fleur running after Death Eaters, leaving him by himself with Arthur's body.

James frowned, knowing that he couldn't leave Arthur here to get further harmed by passing Death Eaters or falling debris. He flicked his wand at Arthur's body and sent him to Ravenclaw Tower where he knew he'd be safe.

~RP~

Harry never saw what happened to Severus after he tackled Riddle. Riddle had climbed to his feet, ready to kill whomever had physically assaulted him. When he saw that it was the Gryffindor Heir, Riddle decided to try something new. Since the Gryffindor Heir was in front of him, he figured that must mean that Greyback was dead. But how he didn't know since Greyback was virtually indestructible in that form. Riddle apparated away from the Entrance Hall after firing a spell at the Gryffindor Heir to distract him. He landed near the boat house and called out in Parsletongue. He heard a hiss back and saw that Nagini was waiting for him like he had planned. A crack behind him had him whirling in surprise.

"You can run, but you can't hide Riddle!" Harry yelled as he caught sight of Riddle. Then he realized that Nagini was also here. Harry blinked in surprise but before he could alert the others, Harry had to duck a curse. When Harry straightened back up, he saw Riddle had gone but the snake was coming towards him, poised to strike. Harry threw a confringo at her, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. Indeed, the spell only bounced off Nagini, but it made her stop her attack, giving Harry time to apparate.

Harry arrived behind Riddle again, who obviously wasn't expecting it. Before he alerted Riddle to his presence though, he quickly keyed his radio. "Ron! Tell them the snake is at the boat house!" Harry yelled into his mike. His voice alerted Riddle to the fact that he wasn't alone, making him turn and look behind him in surprise and suspicion. Harry saw the flash of surprise cross Riddle's features before he threw another curse at Harry. The noise of the curse hitting the building next to him drowned out the reply on the radio and Harry pushed the thoughts of Nagini from his mind. It was up to James, Hermione, and Ginny to get rid of her. He just had to keep Riddle distracted long enough to do it.

Harry retaliated with a curse of his own, but Riddle disapparated before the curse reached Riddle. Turning, Harry quickly followed Riddle. And so started the pattern. Riddle would apparate, Harry would follow, they'd exchange a curse or two before they apparated somewhere new. The more Harry pursued Riddle through the castle, the more deadly the curses that Riddle threw at him got.

Harry, for his part, knew that Riddle was more dangerous now than ever before. Before he was almost careless in their duels, knowing that if anything happened, a Horcrux would save him. Now, Riddle knew the truth of what had been going on. He knew that all the Horcruxes but Nagini were gone. He also knew that Harry had seen Nagini and knew that she was here at the battle. It made him uneasy, thinking that the Gryffindor Heir would go after her. So it was confusing to him that instead, he was pursuing him all over the school. It was also making him more careful, more reserved, in battle. Harry also knew that Riddle was leery of dueling him. That was why he kept trying to apparate away from him instead of staying to fight. As Riddle had discovered, he could apparate all over the castle as he wanted, but he could not leave it. What irked him though, was that Harry knew where he was going. Harry knew that when Riddle finally decided to turn and face him, it would be a fight to the death. And he knew it would be a hard battle to win.

~RP~

"Ron! Tell them the snake is at the boat house!" The urgent cry from Harry echoed over all the Phoenixes' radios. Almost as one, they paused and looked around at each other. They knew what that meant. This was almost over. As Harry was busy with Riddle, it fell to someone else to take care of Nagini. That was supposed to be James, Ginny, and Hermione. They were supposed to be hunting the snake. Somehow, though, in all the confusion and chaos of battle, the three had got separated. And only James had the sword.

James skidded to a halt on the corridor. Harry had told them where the snake was. Now it was his job to get it and kill it. Ron had yet to reply, probably trying to keep track of everything happening on the map in front of him. So James touched his own radio to assure Harry that they got the message. "Got it Harry. We're on it!"

James took off a moment later, running for the closest shortcut that would get him that way. Making use of the shortcuts this way, he quickly managed to get to the courtyard. It was dead silent at the moment, but had definitely seen the signs of battle. James angled for the side path that cut back and forth down the cliff to the boat house. He was suddenly aware of movement on his left and brought his wand up, ready to cast in case it was a Death Eater.

"Trailblazer!" The call was in welcome and relief.

James lowered his wand as he realized it was Ginny who was greeting him. "Mojave," James sounded relieved himself. He was glad to know that she was ok. Indeed, she had dirt on her robes but no blood. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You seen Liberty?" She asked in concern.

"No-." James started but a yell drew their attention.

Hermione was running toward them, coming from the grounds. "Oh thank Merlin. I lost track of you guys and then I heard H-Ghost and I had hoped that you had too."

"Ready?" James asked gesturing down the path. The girls nodded and quickly the trio made their way down towards the boathouse, ever on the lookout for the giant snake. They didn't want to have come this far just to miss her.

~RP~

Luna was fighting one Death Eater after another. She stayed close to Minnie who was doing the same nearby. Luna was at her wits end as she dueled two Death Eaters at once. They were unfamiliar to her, but she knew they were Death Eaters of some importance. The two were excellent duelers and Luna only was able to stay alive because she was able to somewhat predict their moves. It only gave her a small amount of waning, but it was enough. Minnie was nearby, but she was likewise occupied with three Death Eaters. Luna dodged one spell but was hit by a different one. Her wand went flying from her hand as she fell backwards. The crucio didn't last long as the Death Eater was surprised he actually managed to hit her. Luna looked up at him in fear, she was defenseless and at their mercy. Luna swallowed and closed her eyes as the Death Eaters raised their wands. "Avada Kedavra!" They shouted and the killing spells hurtled towards her. There was no way to avoid them. Time passed, longer than what should have, and Luna realized she was still alive.

She opened her eyes slowly, confused as to what had happened. In front of her, the Death Eaters were dead, killed by their rebounding curse. Absolutely confounded, Luna groped for her wand while still looking at the now dead Death Eaters. Minnie came running towards her as Luna's hand closed around her wand. "Luna! Are you ok?"

"I- Yes- What happened?"

Minnie dropped to her knee next to her to quickly check her over. As she did so, she explained what she had seen. "Lady Hogwarts appeared in front of you. She seemed to absorb the two killing curses and then throw them back at the Death Eaters. After she sent the spells at them, she disappeared." She helped her up. "Come on, let's move."

Luna quickly followed Minnie, wondering what that meant for Hogwarts if the Lady had taken the curses for her.

~RP~

Harry apparated after Riddle, landing in the courtyard that led to the back side of Hogwarts. He was immediately aware that something was off. He no longer had the connection with Hogwarts that was telling him where Riddle was. Besides the sounds of battle, the castle was silent. The normal hum of magic that Harry had grown accustomed to, was gone. He could feel that the magic emanating from the castle had fallen to a bare minimum. Harry could feel that apparating could no longer happen, but that was the only magical restriction in place. Somehow, Lady Hogwarts wasn't doing her job. Harry didn't spare it any more thought though, Riddle had other ideas. Harry put a shield up just in time as Riddle shot a dark spell at him. Riddle turned and tried to apparate again but only succeeded in stumbling. Not missing a beat though, Riddle took to the sky, flying as he did when he chased Harry and Hagrid all those years ago. Harry wasn't about to let him go that easy, he transformed to his eagle form and chased after him.

~RP~

James, Hermione, and Ginny made it down to the boat house without incident. They had not seen Nagini anywhere on the way down, so they assumed that she was still here. The three looked at each other before fanning out in a line to try and draw the snake out. All of them were aware of the risks, so their wands were at the ready. Nobody much felt like getting bit. The venom that Nagini carried would cripple anyone for a long time and kill them if they didn't get the right antidote in time. It was something that Audrey didn't have on hand and Severus couldn't get. They'd have to wait until after the battle, but even then, the antidote to this venom was very rare.

Hermione slipped inside the boathouse first. She scanned the immediate area on the ground before looking up. James and Ginny followed her inside and did the same, each hoping that they wouldn't see the snake hanging from the rafters. The three edged forward slowly, on edge. They jumped at the littlest noises. A boat creaked near James, making him point his wand in that direction before he realized what it was. He looked away and continued searching. Ginny heard the steady drip of water to her right and saw that it was a wet coil of rope slowly drying.

James realized that his wand wouldn't do him much good against this Horcrux snake and drew the sword. The girls looked at him as he drew the sword, the blade making only the faintest noise as it scraped on the scabbard James wore to protect it. As James stopped to pull out the sword, he was standing on the edge of the stone dock. The void of water before him was where the boats pulled in and were kept. Everyone's eyes were on the shiny blade for just a brief moment.

It was long enough.

Nagini launched herself from where she had been hiding, watching the humans who were hunting her. She saw that their focus had shifted when the tallest one had drawn the shiny blade. She knew this was her only chance and she took it. Nagini flew at James who cried out in surprise and took an involuntary step back as he saw the snake come flying at him. Hermione and Ginny cried out as James tipped over backwards, falling into the water behind him. The fall saved James' life. Nagini's jaws closed on air instead of him and continued past him, landing on the far edge of the boathouse.

"Congringo!" Hermione yelled. The spell bounced off and hit the far side of the boat house.

"Expulso!" Ginny added her spell which also bounced off harmlessly. The girls kept tossing spells at the snake who was just getting madder by the minute. It slithered towards them, intent to kill, as their spells glanced off. The far side of the boat house was starting to burn as their spells connected with the wood and stone rather than the snake itself. Hermione grabbed Ginny and pushed her behind her as Nagini reared up. She would not let Ginny get bit by the same snake that had nearly killed her father. Hermione tried one more spell, but only succeeded in making it rebound. The two had been trying to get out of the boathouse as the snake advanced. Ginny tripped on the coiled rope, falling backwards. She dragged Hermione down with her as she accidentally grabbed at the older witch to stop her fall.

They fell in a heap, the snake inches away, closing fast and already in the motions of striking. Hermione contented herself with the fact that she would take the blow, protecting Ginny, and closed her eyes. Nagini was a foot away from them when the situation changed. Ginny saw a flash of silver and then suddenly a dark cloud of black magic was billowing up and into the ceiling. A maelstrom zoomed through the boathouse, throwing supplies and smoldering timber everywhere. It died down as suddenly as it started, though the three were left with some new cuts and bruises, as well as soaking wet.

Ginny and Hermione looked at the dripping James who was standing just to their right, the Sword of Gryffindor held loosely in one hand and his chest heaving from his race to get to them in time. The three looked at each other in awe and surprise as well as relief.

"Thank you," Hermione's voice was quiet. But her eyes expressed the extent of her relief as she looked up at James.

James nodded as he helped the two girls up. He replaced the sword in the scabbard and nodded to the girls.

"Let's get back up there. Ginny, you want to let Harry know the snake is gone?" He looked down at what was left of Nagini. The snake looked like it had been thrown in a fire. Ginny shuddered at the sight and nodded. The trio quickly left the smoke filling boathouse, leaving the dead snake behind.

~RP~

Harry angled himself for his attack and then dropped in, talons flashing and slashing. He tucked his wings in and rolled the next second and fell a few feet before sweeping back up and gaining altitude. Riddle howled in pain and fury as Harry escaped him again. It was the second time that Harry had pulled that same attack on Riddle. They were flying through the air and while Riddle could fly, he didn't have as much speed or maneuverability as Harry did. Harry had dive bombed Riddle twice, successfully drawing blood each time and Riddle had realized that this wasn't working for him.

Riddle dropped down to the courtyard they had taken off from and landed. He turned around and scanned the sky, determined to shoot the bird as he came down after him. Riddle didn't get the chance though. As he scanned the sky, he didn't pay attention to what was already in the courtyard. Several House Elves were there, having just taken down a few Death Eaters. They saw the man that hurt them the most, the one that hurt their friends, and the one that was trying to kill one of their new masters. They didn't take lightly to it. And whereas all other witches and wizards would have ran away in fear, they attacked.

Riddle didn't know what hit him until he felt the stabs of dozens of sharp objects sinking into his calves and thighs. He looked down to see three House Elves attacking him. With a roar of fury, he blasted them backwards, sending them flying. Their little bodies had taken so much abuse already today, that two broke several bones and the third was mortally injured. He would survive just long enough to see the outcome of the battle. While Riddle was occupied with the House Elves, Harry came in and transformed to his normal self. He transformed well above the ground, so he hit it in a roll before coming lightly to his feet. Harry saw the House Elves be blasted backwards. He saw Dobby hit the side of the castle with a sickening crunch and resisted the urge to run to his side. Riddle had to be dealt with first. Harry quickly took his feelings out on Riddle by sending three spells at him quickly.

Riddle dodged them all, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, than sent a spell at Harry who ducked. He pointed at a loose brick on the ground, bewitching it to sail towards Riddle like a bullet. Riddle changed it to dust and it swirled harmlessly around his body before falling to the ground. Riddle sent a blasting curse into the ground at Harry's feet. Harry jumped away in time and managed to roll behind some cover. He risked a peek for his opponent and saw that Riddle had raised a large section of rock that had fallen. Harry took one look at it before he scrambled to his feet. Riddle sent it careening into the place Harry had been taking cover. The impact blew everything there into smithereens and launched Harry a good ten feet into the air before he came down hard.

Harry rolled to all fours, coughing as Riddle advanced, wand held high. "What does it take to kill you?" Riddle asked as he raised his wand.

Harry dropped his left arm and used the little momentum to roll over, his wand coming up and a spell already on its way to Riddle. Harry quickly climbed to his feet as Riddle blocked it. Riddle waved his wand and a large section of a rock came flying at Harry. Harry took a step back before waving his own wand, changing it to a swarm of bees which flew back towards Riddle. He blew them away with wind but they came back and Riddle transfigured them into feathers. Harry transfigured them to pebbles and they rained down on Riddle making him cover his head.

"Crucio!" Riddle called and Harry dived to avoid the curse. The spell missed him by mere inches.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled back over on his back to point his wand back at Riddle.

"Avada-!"

"Langlock!" Harry yelled as he rolled away and back to his feet.

"Crucio!"

"Confringo! Flipendo!" Riddle was knocked backward but he quickly recovered.

"Crucio!" Riddle cast at Harry. The spell missed him as he conjured a shield in front of him which took the spell before disappearing. Harry knew that if Riddle hit him with the Cruciatus, he'd be held under it for a very long time.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelled, but his spell smashed into a rock that Riddle had conjured in front of him.

"Opugno!" Riddle made the rock sail at Harry's head. Harry ducked it just as it sailed through the space his head had vacated.

"Obscuro!" Harry chanted as he sent a charm that demolished the stone, which was coming back around for another attack. He turned back around in time to see Riddle tearing the blindfold off his face.

"Crucio!"

Harry ducked it easily. "Is that all you got?" Harry taunted. "Seems a bit familiar doesn't it?"

"Avada Kedavra!" Riddle yelled, absolute fury in his voice.

Harry ducked it, the green spell crackling against the stone wall behind him. He looked up at Riddle and managed to raise his wand just in time. Their wands connected with light, green from Harry's and red from Riddle's. There was lightning sparking all around them, stretching the space around them until it hit something, leaving deep craters behind. Holes were blown into the roof and walls of Hogwarts around them until suddenly it stopped.

Riddle breathed fire from his wand and hand and then shot it at Harry in a massive, fiery ball. Harry deflected it only for it to turn into a massive serpent, somewhat resembling the basilisk, which opened its mouth and reared up. As Harry turned his attention to the fiery snake, Riddle stood behind it laughing. Harry slashed with his wand a few times, making the fiery beast just miss him as it came crashing down on the room near him. It seemed to breathe fire and Harry cast a charm that had the fire going back inside the beast, blowing it up. Small fireballs rained down, igniting anything that wasn't stone. Riddle stopped laughing as the snake disappeared and a snarl appeared on his face. Harry quickly made the fiery roof tiles that had been on the ground swirl into a tornado and then sent them hurtling towards Riddle. Riddle vanished them before they got close enough to do any damage.

Riddle took a measuring look at Harry before he turned and disappeared. He didn't apparate as he couldn't and he didn't fly away. Harry stayed where he was, his wand at the ready and trying to master his breathing again. He had exerted a lot of energy with that snake. Harry knew that Riddle was still here, he could just tell by the feel in the air. But he couldn't see him.

"_I don't need an invisibility cloak to be unseen."_

Dumbledore's words echoed in Harry's head. Harry closed his eyes and tried to still his breathing to hear Riddle. There was so much debris on the ground, there was no way he could walk without making a sound. He heard the telltale just in time. He turned to his right and absorbed the curse coming at him with his wand before blasting the shockwave back. It spread out like a ripple in water and went through the whole courtyard. The concussive blast not only knocked Riddle from his feet and cancelled whatever camouflage he had but also shook the dust from the stone walls and shattered many of the windows overlooking the courtyard. The glass fell to the ground and amid the tinkling and crashing, Harry erected a shield to keep himself safe. While Harry was occupied, Riddle climbed to his feet and waved his wand, making the glass start to form a spear that went straight for Harry.

Harry took a few steps back and raised his wand, holding it with both hands and braced himself. In front of him, his spell formed into half a bubble, just in time. The glass passed through the spell barrier, turning the glass into sand. Harry turned his face into his elbow to protect his eyes and looked up when it was over. The barrier fell as the last piece of glass went through. Harry looked around, sand falling from his hair and shoulders as he moved. Riddle was nowhere to be found. A twinge of familiarity spiked Harry's memory as he studied the scene before him. He knew that Riddle could not possess him, not like he once could. It required a willing host for him to do anything like that, or a connection they had once shared. But it didn't mean that Riddle wouldn't try something.

Harry stood seemingly alone in the courtyard. He looked around in confusion, wondering where Riddle could have gone. Hogwarts wasn't telling him he had left the courtyard but something was definitely off. Harry took a tentative step to his right, his wand out and ready for anything when suddenly chaos reigned. Boulders, bricks, dust, and glass rose into the sky, swirling together. They soon started to fly at Harry, as if he had a bright bullseye painted on him. As they came at him, Harry's Quidditch training kicked in and Harry was able to dodge with relative ease. He had just gotten the hang of it when suddenly everything seemed to be flying straight for him all at once. Harry thought he was a goner when suddenly he felt his connection with Hogwarts snap back into place like a rubber band.

Knowing that he'd never be able to dodge all the oncoming missiles, Harry turned and disappeared. He reappeared on the other side of the courtyard. He raised his wand and a loud bang filled the court yard. Harry's spell, directed at the middle where Harry suspected Riddle to be, revealed him. Riddle looked startled at his sudden appearance, his eyes narrowing at Harry. He quickly sent spell after spell at Harry, forcing the younger wizard to keep moving to avoid them all. There was no time to move, to breath, and Harry had several close calls. Harry sent a few spells of his own but the fury that Riddle was suddenly possessed with made him unbelievably fast.

"EXPULSO!" Riddle yelled, his fury giving the spell power.

At the same time, Hermione, James, and Ginny appeared from the path to the boathouse. They had heard the sounds of the battle as they approached and were wondering just who was fighting so furiously. On the other side, people started to spill out of the doorway of Hogwarts. As Ginny watched and realized what was happening, time seemed to slow down for her. She watched transfixed as the green spell left Riddle's wand and head towards Harry. It traversed the distance between them fast and slammed into the ground where Harry was standing, leaving only smoke where he once stood. Ginny stared at the spot in disbelief, ignoring James and Hermione trying to get her to move behind some cover.

"No," she moaned quietly, her heart stopping, her eyes still on the spot where Harry had been.

Riddle took a few steps forward as if he wasn't sure Harry was dead either. Finally noticing the audience he had, Riddle started to laugh, confident that he was victorious. His cold laughter sent chills down everyone's spine and put them on edge. "Bow down in front of your King!" He bellowed at them. "Your champion is dead!"

"Then how can I do this?"

Ginny's eyes were drawn to the far side of the courtyard where Harry stood, his wand pointed directly at Riddle. A rush of relief flooded through him as she saw Harry alive.

"Reducto!"

Riddle had to dive away from Harry's spell and Ginny could only look at Harry in relief and then in anger. Riddle was climbing back to his feet and Harry was maneuvering to another spot but Ginny only wanted to rush to him and first kiss him and then smack him.

"Ginny, move!" Hermione yelled grabbing Ginny's arm and hauling her to their right.

"Hermione!" Ginny protested in anger, finally ripping her gaze from the battle in front of her.

"MOVE!" Hermione just screamed and pulled Ginny. Not a moment too soon it turned out. A dark spell cracked against the ground where the two women had been, seemingly cast from the Death Eaters who were trying to help their master.

"Thanks," Ginny breathed, embarrassed at her behavior.

"Anytime, come on." Hermione returned and helped her to her feet again. They turned in time to see the duel between Harry and Riddle go up a notch in ferocity as around them, the onlookers descended into duels of their own.

Harry scrabbled into cover as Riddle started conjuring knives and sending them hurtling towards him. He had seen Hermione, James, and Ginny standing at the top of the path that led to the boathouse and he hoped that that meant they had gotten the snake. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the battle. He looked around him as the Phoenixes on the edges of the courtyard managed to overwhelm the few Death Eaters who were out here.

Knowing that staying in one place for too long was not a good idea with Riddle, Harry quickly jumped up and started an onslaught of his own at the dark wizard. He advanced a good ten feet, so intent on his spell casting that he didn't hear the voice in his ear right away.

"-the snake! Harry we got the snake! You can finish him off!" Ginny was yelling into her mike. It sounded like she was fighting someone herself, but Harry heard the words she was saying and latched onto them. He quickly glanced around him, trying to assess the environment around them.

"Crucio!" Riddle yelled and managed to catch Harry. Harry curled into a ball, eyes screwed tight shut against the white hot knives pressing into his skin. He writhed in pain, but did not cry out. He would not give Riddle the satisfaction. Suddenly, the pain was gone. A lot sooner than he believed possible. Harry rolled over to see Sirius, Luna, and Minnie standing between him and Riddle. They had interrupted the curse, Harry deduced. As Riddle took in this new threat, Minnie offered her hand to Harry. Harry took a second to compose himself before taking it. She hauled him to his feet and steadied him before they turned to face Riddle.

"You four want to take me on?" Riddle asked looking at them coldly.

"Stupefy!" Sirius shouted as the four launched spells at him. He countered and dodged them easily enough. A new dance was born as the four Heirs and Riddle traded spells. Finally, Riddle managed to hit Luna with a well aimed spell, knocking her backwards and onto a piece of stone so hard that her breath was knocked away. Minnie was hit by a stone splinter, impaling her arm when Riddle blew up a piece of the wall that had fallen right next to her.

Sirius and Harry kept going for a little bit until Sirius tripped over a broken brick on the ground. Riddle went for the kill, but was distracted by Harry. He sent annoying curses at Riddle just to get his attention back to him from Sirius. It worked. Under Riddle's new onslaught, Harry shielded and blocked, waiting for the right moment. Finally, it came. Harry threw off his shield and raised his wand, shouting his spell loud and clear.

"Corporo!" Harry used the darkest spell in his arsenal, ready for this battle to finally be over. The spell would kill anyone or anything it hit, but it was blockable. That was the only reason why it wasn't an Unforgiveable.

"Avada Kedavra!" Riddle cast the dark Unforgiveable, feeling the same way.

Their spells met in the middle, orange and green colliding. Blue lightening crackled around them, lashing out at anybody and anything around them. People took cover as the two spells built with intensity unmatched. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the magic building up. Suddenly, the spells winked out of existence before a large shock wave blew backwards anyone unaware, namely Sirius who was trying to get back in the fight and help Harry out. Harry had braced himself for it and opened his eyes to see Riddle scrambling to his knees, his wand tip glowing green as he tried to get the spell off first this time.

"Corporo!" Harry cast his spell with an urgency he had never felt before.

"Avada Kedavra!" Riddle managed to get out. Harry managed to avoid the killing curse, having the advantage of his feet under him and any direction to go. Riddle didn't have that luxury. He was on his knees and he could only go sideways. He was too slow in reacting and when he did react, he moved so that Harry's spell slammed right into his chest above his heart. Riddle's hand went to his chest in surprise, his face growing whiter and his robes growing darker with his blood. The surprise was still on his face as he fell over backwards, dead.

Harry couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, the deed done, his job finally over. He took a step back and was suddenly aware that people were cheering or apparating away. Death Eaters wouldn't stick around, they didn't want to face the Phoenixes for they were sure that they would be killed without a second thought. It was what they would have done.

People started to race towards Harry, intent on giving the Gryffindor Heir their congratulations and thanks. Before they could get more than a couple steps, a crack, sounding like a bullet, ripped through the courtyard, stopping everyone in their tracks. A set of stones that made up part of the wall, just behind and above Harry gave out. As the people watched, fear and horror growing, the half wall tumbled down in a huge cloud of smoke and debris. When the dust cleared, they saw with horror the Gryffindor Heir was missing, stone slabs and chunks of mason in the place where he had been.


	46. It's A Long Story

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 45 – It's A Long Story

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note: **So this is the last chapter of the story! I hope it cleans up what happened and to whom. I hope you enjoyed this story and that I entertained you all. Thank you for the reviews!

THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! So stay tuned!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

_**Last time:**__ Harry couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, the deed done, his job finally done. He took a step back and was suddenly aware that people were cheering or apparating away. Death Eaters wouldn't stick around, they didn't want to face the Phoenixes for they were sure that they would be killed without a second thought. It was what they would have done. _

_People started to race towards Harry, intent on giving the Gryffindor Heir their congratulations and thanks. A crack that sounded like a bullet sounded in the courtyard, stopping everyone in their tracks. A set of stones that were just behind Harry gave out. As the people watched, fear and horror growing, the half wall tumbled down in a huge cloud of smoke and debris. When the dust cleared, they saw with horror the Gryffindor Heir was missing, stone slabs and chunks of mason in the place where he had been. _

~RP~

People started shouting and running for the debris pile, intent on finding and saving their champion. "Hold on James!" Several people called as they started digging, hoping to get to him in time.

"Hold on!" Sirius shouted stopping them from digging any further. He put himself between the buried Gryffindor Heir and the crowd. "You can't just start digging! You'll move rocks and it could cause more damage! Back off!"

The crowd did as he directed, hesitant and resistant, wanting to help. Sirius turned to the rock and quickly crouched down to better see through the cracks. "James! James, can you hear me?"

They waited with baited breath, but no answer came. Sirius nodded to a few of the other Heirs who had come up. Minnie and Luna nodded back and quickly waved their wands together. At the same time, Sirius got down on his belly and looked as the pile shifted just enough. "I see him!" Sirius shouted.

The crowd watching started to murmur in excitement and worry. "A little higher!" Sirius directed while pointing his own wand ahead of him. The girls did and Sirius reached in and grasped an arm. Sirius pulled backwards, trying to drag him free of the pile of rubble.

Dora rushed forward to help and helped her cousin heave backwards. Together, they were able to drag James free and into the open. People started to crowd in again, trying to get a good look at their champion, but the Phoenixes kept them back. "Give them room people!" They shouted at the pushing crowd.

Sirius murmured a few spells and then looked at Minnie who was closest. "He needs Audrey." Minnie nodded in understanding and the Twins made a path for Sirius who had magicked a stretcher and was now hurrying that way. Behind him, the Twins and other Phoenixes followed, making sure no one stopped Sirius in his hurry to the Hospital Wing. Sirius ducked into the wing, after having to take an alternate route because there was a gaping hole in the stairs, and sealed the doors behind him. Audrey was already there, waiting, her wand at the ready. The people who had followed them had caught a glimpse of her, worry on her face and wand in hand, moving to greet Sirius as he entered. Outside the door, several Phoenixes took up guard positions in order to keep everyone out.

Sirius turned back to his wife after he sealed and soundproofed the door. She was looking at him, her expression grim. "He's dead."

~RP~

Harry knew that the shockwave from their spells colliding had damaged the stone wall behind him. He knew that it would come down eventually. But he was glad that the supports had held long enough for him to get rid of Riddle. Sirius had made sure the wall came down perfectly, but Harry had been slow in grabbing his portkey. Because he wasn't as fast as he should be, he had suffered a blow to the shoulder.

Harry blinked and looked around him quickly. The portkey had worked at least. He was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron not far away. His best friend was getting up from the table where he'd been sitting, the Marauder's Map still unfolded and active in front of him. He had a look of concern and joy on his face. It was an odd combination.

"Congratulations Harry," Ron grinned at his brother in law as he grabbed a case near the foot of the table. "You did it."

"That was so much harder this time." Harry groaned as he sank down onto the couch behind him.

Ron came to kneel next to him, opening the case at his feet. He frowned as he tried to read Severus' handwriting on the potions vials. "Tell me what you are experiencing." Ron sounded professional so Harry couldn't help but smirk at his friend.

"Some pain but mostly just exhausted. I have a few cuts and bruises." Harry responded as Ron looked at him with a sharp and annoyed look. Harry had more than just a few and some were pretty deep cuts.

"Ok. You'll have to take these then." Ron said handing Harry two vials and holding a third.

Harry nodded and quickly downed the potions. The wave of fatigue hit him like a brick wall. "Whoa," Harry slurred, sounding like a drunk.

"Umm," Ron grew alarmed and looked at the potions in his hands. "But I did like he said." He protested to himself as he quickly reread the instructions Severus had left him.

On the couch, Harry sagged sideways. "I'm sleeping now," Harry managed to get out before he closed his eyes and sank into a deep slumber.

"Oh shit." Ron looked at his friend who was already deep asleep and then at the vials spread at his feet again.

~RP~

Sirius arched an eyebrow at his wife. "A bit dramatic?"

Audrey shrugged and grinned, a mischievous glint to her eye. "Well he has no heartbeat." She gestured to the dummy that Sirius had conjured. Sirius looked down at himself, wondering what had happened to his wife's sense of humor when the door to the office opened. James walked out looking disheveled and tired. The two looked up at him, Audrey growing concerned as she saw him limping.

"Have a seat James." She ordered in her best Healer's voice.

James dropped obligingly onto a bed, sighing deeply in contentment. "Great likeness of me Pads." James commented. His voice was tired but his tone was light.

"I thought you could use some more scars. Lily will love those." Sirius commented and couldn't help the large grin that crossed his face.

James laughed as Sirius vanished the dummy. Audrey quickly healed the cuts and bruises on James he had gotten from the dueling and falling debris. She shook her head at him when she finished. "You are one lucky duck James Potter. That leg is severely sprained but it'll heal with rest. I want you to take a muscle relaxing potion along with a sleeping potion. You're supposed to just have been crushed after all. An injury like that would take weeks to recover from."

"Good thing we have the best healer around then," James said settling back and taking the muscle relaxing potion. He downed it and then quickly got more comfortable on the bed.

Audrey frowned at him and glanced meaningfully at the sleeping potion. James ignored it and looked at Sirius. "How's Harry?"

"I haven't seen him yet." Sirius answered. "Severus should be up there by now and Ron had a few potions he was supposed to give him when he arrived."

"Audrey, you have to look at him." James told her with a stern stare like he was her professor.

Audrey rolled her eyes but nodded, placating James. "Of course I will James, but to everyone else, _you're_ the one that has been dueling Riddle. I have to attend to them out there when I leave here."

"We'll figure out a way to get her up there." Sirius assured his friend after a moment.

Just then, the door opened behind them. They were out of the line of sight, so no one could see in, but it didn't stop Sirius from whirling around fast and shooting off a stunner in one swift movement. It dissipated against a shield that had sprung up between them.

"Good to see your reflexes are as good as ever." Lily drawled dryly as she lowered her shield and stepped forward.

Sirius immediately lowered his wand with a sheepish look. "Sorry Lily."

Lily made a dismissing motion with her hand in reply but wasn't looking at Sirius or Audrey anymore. She had eyes only for James. She reached his bed and put her hands on either side of his face. They looked at each other for a moment before Lily trapped him in a kiss. It was gentle but somehow more passionate and intense than ever.

When they broke apart, James managed a grin. "Take my breath away all over again."

Lily sighed and inclined her head to rest on his. "Thank Merlin and everyone else up there you're ok. I was so worried."

James and Lily stayed like that for a moment before they broke apart. Audrey and Sirius had retreated some distance to give them some privacy and had a similar moment. They had wrapped their arms around each other and held on, as if they were afraid that something would claim the other at any moment. Audrey ran a quick check on Sirius to discover he was in the same position as James, minus the sprain. He had a few more cuts and bruises though. Audrey hoped that that was the worst of what she found out there, but knew that there would be much worse.

James grabbed the sleeping potion and hauled himself to his feet. The muscle relaxants made him a little slow and off balance though, so Sirius hurried to help him. Lily grabbed the sleeping potion before he could drop it. "James!" Audrey protested as she watched him get up.

"I'm not going to stay here. They can assume I'm here. But I'm going to Gryffindor Tower where I promise I'll take the potion and sleep. But I don't want some Death Eater to sneak in here while I'm helpless. Gryffindor Tower is still sealed and will only open for a Heir." James explained slowly, making sure he wasn't slurring his words.

Audrey stopped and put a hand to her mouth as she realized that that was a good possibility of happening actually. The Hospital Wing couldn't be sealed like Gryffindor Tower could be and she had no way of knowing if all the Death Eaters had left or if there were a few just waiting to get revenge on the man who had apparently killed their leader.

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, but Lily, you'll have to come and make an appearance in the Great Hall eventually."

"I know. I'll make sure he's sleeping and Ginny and Harry are alright before coming down." Lily agreed swiftly.

"Let me help you get to the floo." Sirius offered.

~RP~

"He doesn't look fine! He just fell over and started snoring!"

"Hmm, the snoring shouldn't be happening," Severus said contemplatively before stuffing a pillow under Harry's head and nodding in satisfaction. The snoring stopped almost immediately. "There, that's better!"

"What? Severus!" Ron yelled in frustration.

"You didn't do anything wrong Ron." Severus told him stepping away from Harry and straightening up, a genuine smile on his face. "I wanted you to give him the sleeping potion because I figured he'd probably have to rebuild his magical core. I also know that magical injuries heal better when the subject is asleep."

Ron looked at Severus in surprise and then looked at Harry, his expression changing to understanding and relief. "Oh."

Severus followed his gaze and looked at Harry himself. He was surprised the boy wasn't more hurt. He had just taken on one of the most powerful wizards and lived to tell the tale. It helped of course that Harry was powerful himself, but Severus was still in shock. His mind played moments out from the battle between the two. Severus had no doubt that at several places in that battle he himself would have faltered and died whereas Harry seemed to rally and turn the tables.

He was also surprised at how well the annoyingly simple plan Harry had come up with was working. He'd defeat Riddle than somehow use the environment to sustain a serious injury where he'd be evacuated to the hospital wing and Audrey's care. Once in the wing, James would take his place and make an excellent and speedy recovery in the coming days. Riddle was gone, and everyone should be out celebrating, but they were instead gathered around the hospital wing doors, waiting to hear the news that James would be ok.

The fireplace turned green just as Severus was raising his wand to remove Harry's dirty dueling robes and make the couch a bit wider so he'd be a little bit more comfortable. Severus glanced up and then looked back down at the couch, focusing on his spell. Ron, on the other hand, raised his wand as the newcomers stepped out of the fire. He lowered it when he saw that it was Lily and James.

"Good to see you two." Ron greeted, a smile creeping over his face.

"And you." Lily replied smiling back at him, but her eyes were on Severus who was looking at them again, his spells finished. James looked like he had been given a muscle relaxant, he was leaning on Lily for support.

Severus rushed to help him as he answered Lily's unanswered question. "Harry is fine. His magical core is low but not depleted. It'll regenerate with rest and time. He has several bruises and cuts, the biggest on his shoulder from the stone that struck him before he could activate his portkey and his muscles are a bit tight from the crucio as well as all the running, jumping, and everything else he had been doing. There is also a wound on his arm that will need attending too as well. I gave him a muscle relaxant as well as a sleeping potion. Audrey should obviously look him over later, but he'll be fine."

Lily and James both sagged with relief at the words. Severus deposited James on the couch across from Harry and he lay down as well, his eyes on Harry who was sleeping peacefully. "Where's Ginny?" Lily asked suddenly. Ginny should be here with them, keeping an eye on her husband and out of the public.

Ron, worry starting to cloud his features, quickly ran to the table where the map was laid out. He started to frantically look for his sister and wife when a chime sounded in the common room. Lily crossed to open the portrait and found Ginny and Hermione standing there, both looking over their shoulders as they waited. They could hear cheering coming up the stairs from somewhere below them and were worried that someone would come up and see them.

"We were just wondering about you two." Lily greeted as she moved aside to let them in.

Hermione and Ginny climbed over the portrait hole, Hermione lending Ginny a hand, and walked inside. Ginny spotted the mop of unruly hair and quickly made her way to Harry, her limp growing more noticeable the faster she went.

"Ginny!" Ron called in worry but his hands were full when Hermione ran to him. He wound his arms around her, happy and relieved that she was safe. He had kept an eye on her as much as he could, but several times he had lost her in the chaos that had been the map just a half hour ago. Ginny tripped on the edge of the table and would have fallen if Severus hadn't caught her. He helped her to the edge of the couch where Harry lay, her face the picture of worry. She reached out and touched his face as if to assure herself that he was really there and still breathing. Severus quickly told her what he had told Lily and James about Harry as he put a bandage around her ankle. It was broken and Audrey would need to heal it, but it wasn't horrible.

"Thank you Severus," Ginny gave him a hug, wrapping him into her embrace and holding him for several moments.

"No, thank you." Severus told her, hugging her back after looking down at her in surprise.

Ginny released him and looked down at Harry with a soft smile before sitting back down next to Harry and laying down next to him.

"I should probably go down to the party," Severus ventured after a moment. Lily walked him to the portrait patting his shoulder, happy that he was alright himself. After he had left, she sealed the portrait to all people trying to get in from outside. The floo was also closed off, allowing only Phoenixes through. After that was done and James had taken his potion and nodded off himself, Lily went back to the hospital wing to go from there to the Great Hall. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind to talk amongst themselves and keep an eye on the two men.

~RP~

Several days later, found the Phoenixes and many House Elves working around Hogwarts, repairing what had been broken in the battle. Harry stumbled a little on some loose stone in the courtyard outside the castle leading to the stone bridge. He stood on a small pedestal and looked out at the still destroyed bridge and let out a deep sigh. They had caused a lot of damage to the castle in the battle, but not nearly the same amount as the first time Harry had done this. He was fine, physically, except for a few new scars. Audrey had looked him over after he had woken up and healed a few deeper bruises that Severus couldn't. She had healed his arm too after cleaning it out one more time. Ginny's ankle was good as new and she was fine after getting some decent sleep.

All in all, the Phoenixes had come out of things pretty well. The worst injury among them had been Remus. After he had fought with Greyback, he had stayed in that half wolf state and went after Death Eaters. It had given him all the advantages of being a werewolf without actually being the beast and succumbing to its instincts and desires. He had kept his mind and picked his targets. As such, he had absorbed a great many hits from spells before he had finally been stunned. He had woken in time to see the last few moments of Riddle but he had absorbed so many spells that he was in bad shape. He was still up in the hospital wing on potions to get him back to rights. Remus said that it was probably the one and only time he was happy he was a werewolf. The last spell that had knocked him out would normally have killed any other man. But it did have a side effect. Remus would forever limp and tire easily because of the spells he had taken. Still, if it weren't for his werewolf, he would have died.

The Twins had also suffered some severe injuries. Harry had also learned that during the battle, the two had gotten separated. Fred had managed to get himself into a situation and would have died if George hadn't intervened. George had gotten a deep gash on his face because of it, but he said that he would rather have the scar than no brother. Audrey had healed it pretty quickly, but it would forever leave a scar as it was from a dark curse. It went from his forehead, across his left eye, and down onto his cheek. Fred and George were upset that their favorite joke was ruined, but were still trying to make light of it. They were inseparable now, even more so than before.

Lauren had suffered a broken arm but that had been healed without incident by another healer who had come to help. Besides that, there were only sprains, a few broken bones, and the usual injuries from duels among them. But from the people who had answered their radio call, the Eagles, there was a higher toll. McGonagall was dead. She took the killing curse for Severus, protecting him to the end. Harry still couldn't wrap his head around that. To him, McGonagall was the ultimate survivor. She had survived Riddle twice in his reality, dueled him for a time herself, and kept the students of Hogwarts safe under the rule of the Carrows.

Dobby was also dead. It panged Harry's heart horribly that it seemed fate would not let the brave little House Elf ever live through Riddle's rule. He had saved Harry's life during the battle, something the little guy always seemed to be doing. Ron and Ginny were in a half morbid, half confused state as they contemplated the next casualty. Arthur Weasley had died, fighting alongside James. Percy was also dead, having tried to take on Bellatrix and failing. The Twins were upset but putting on a brave face as they helped with cleaning and repairing the castle. Several other people who Harry knew by sight had given their lives fighting against Riddle and his Death Eaters. Quite a few were left with disabilities and scars, and would never be able to lead life as they once had, but at least they were alive. At least they were finally free. It was a heavy price and Harry knew that they'd all miss who they lost.

But amongst the bad, good news was heard as well. After Severus had left Gryffindor Tower, he had gone down to the Great Hall where everyone was gathering. There, he had seen that Lauren was alright, a broken arm, but nothing else too serious. The story was that they had locked eyes and then run at each other, lips crashing together in desperate need as they reveled in the sight that the other was alright. Harry snorted just thinking of the outlandish story. He knew they had kissed in the Great Hall, but he knew that it wasn't like that. Audrey had announced that James would be just fine after a few days rest to the crowd gathered outside of the hospital wing and they had cheered at the news. Only then did they start the party that had lasted for two whole days before the Phoenixes had kicked them out of the castle. Before then, James had made an appearance, bandaged heavily and leaning heavily on a cane and Sirius for support. He had accepted their thanks and praises but at the same time he made sure that everyone knew that it was the Heirs, not just him, who had ultimately brought around the end of Riddle. The Twins had broadcasted the news on their radios and reports of celebrations all over were still coming in.

Harry sighed and hopped off the mound, looking for a good point to start at. James came up, free of the cosmetic bandages and cane, and looked at him. "Trying to do the bridge?"

"Not until I got a few more people." Harry answered shaking his head. "That's too much for me to do myself."

James chuckled. "Can take on Riddle and win but can't rebuild a bridge." It was a joke and Harry took it as such, a small smile on his own face. "You were amazing by the way."

"Just doing what I had to do," Harry replied before hastily changing the subject. He was still uncomfortable with the way everyone was treating him. "Here comes Sirius and Lily. Let's get them to lend their wands."

"Sure." James replied easily seeing through Harry but letting it slide.

Together the four raised the rocks and fixed the bridge. Working together all around the castle, the Phoenixes were able to get it back to looking like normal. It took a few days but eventually, the castle was whole again. And the healing of the castle, was sort of therapeutic to themselves as well. It was also the dawning of a sad realization to them. Harry and Ginny would be heading home eventually. When most of the rebuilding was done, they then spent a day morning friends and family, some people going away to funerals and some just in quiet contemplation. All the Phoenixes gathered to bury McGonagall on Hogwarts' grounds. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stayed inside as people came from all over to attend. Eventually, when the grounds were clear, they made their way down and paid their respects to a woman they all looked up to.

In magical communities everywhere, the newspapers reported that the Hogwarts Heirs were responsible for saving their world. The news reached Harry that the world was praising the four for their actions and excitedly waiting for what they were going to do next and he couldn't help but feel satisfied that his plan was working. The Heirs, for their part, looked a bit scared at the prospect that the world would be watching them so closely from now on. It was a whole new problem to them, and one they'd have to figure out on their own. It was understood now that Harry and Ginny would not be staying much longer. They were excited about going home, it showed as the two were not only cleaning things up and rebuilding but also making sure everyone was ready and prepared. The Heirs had realized that once Harry and Ginny left, they'd be on their own and it'd really be up to them.

~RP~

Harry stood in front of the mirror, nervously straightening his collar. He wore his Phoenix robes again, but this time his mask was off and his hood was down. On his hip, attached to the belt he normally wore, was a scabbard containing one of the Potter Swords. It wasn't the Sword of Gryffindor, for James wore that, but it was almost as old and even a bit more ornate. James had insisted on him wearing it when he turned down the Sword of Gryffindor. He nervously tried to smooth down his unruly hair but, as ever, it wouldn't cooperate.

"You're fighting a losing battle there." James said walking into the room.

Harry met his friend's eyes through the mirror and shrugged. "You would know."

James evaluated himself in the mirror as Harry stepped aside. He, like Harry, also wore his Phoenix robes without the mask and hood. The Sword of Gryffindor sparkled on his hip, fresh from a recent cleaning. Their robes were clean and immaculate as the occasion called for it. "I look amazing," James answered posing for a second and succeeded in getting Harry to laugh. James looked at the younger man with an appraising eye. "You're nervous."

Harry looked like he was about to deny it when he thought better of it. "Yeah. And it makes no sense since I've done this before."

"You defeated Riddle once before and you still prepared for it." James pointed out.

"Not the same." Harry argued.

"Is too." James replied and then gestured to the door. "This is a battle you're going to be fighting for the rest of your life."

"James! I doubt Lily would appreciate hearing you say that," Harry chided but he was grinning.

James just laughed and beckoned to Harry. "Come on, otherwise we'll be beat down the aisle by the bride."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Nah, she's done this before too. It's lost its luster somewhat."

"Well it hasn't for us, so you can humor us." James replied grinning.

Harry shook his head at him, but he was smiling as well. Hogwarts was repaired, Riddle was dead, and Death Eaters were in hiding or on the run. There were a lot of Death Eaters who were banding together though, and they were probably going to give them some problems in the future. The Wizarding World was looking to the Heirs for guidance and it was clear they had a lot of reconstruction work to do. And that meant one thing. It was time for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to go home. As that conclusion had dawned on them, everyone was dreading it and trying to post pone it. The Twins had become so upset with the atmosphere that they had suggested that they should have a huge party to send the four home. It had evolved to become a wedding between Ginny and Harry put on by James and Lily. They had never gotten the chance to do this for their child and wanted to do it when they had the chance. Not wanting to rob them of the opportunity (and knowing the party afterwards would be killer) the two agreed.

Harry and James took their place at the alter. James was his best man for this ceremony. Ron had already had the honor and Harry thought that it was appropriate. Likewise, Ginny had asked Lily to be her maid of honor. Standing behind James was Sirius and Remus. Ginny had asked Luna and Minnie to be her bridesmaids as well as Lily. Severus was officiating after Sirius suggested it and everyone agreed, much to his apparent dismay. Actually, Severus was delighted. The wedding was quick but sweet. Everyone, even the girls, wore their Phoenix robes. The Heirs, and Harry, all had the swords of their ancestor strapped to their hip and the other Phoenixes had wands in holsters there. It was a ceremonial position and honored Harry and Ginny.

The party afterwards started in full swing once everyone got to the Great Hall. The group talked and danced, laughed, cried, and talked the night away. They shared stories, remembered their favorite moments, laughed at pranks long past, and remembered those that had not made it this far. James danced with Ginny about six times before the night was out, Lily and Harry out doing them by another four dances. It was something Harry had never been able to do before and wanted to burn it into his memory forever by repeating it as often as possible.

Harry also danced with Minnie and Luna, both extremely teary eyed because they knew that Harry and Ginny were going home soon. They had come to view the two as their brother and sister, someone who had their back no matter what, and as family. Lauren danced with Harry twice, promising him that she'd look after Severus. Audrey and Dora also danced with Harry a few times, glad that they had the chance to say goodbye to their friend and leader.

Ginny danced with Sirius almost as much as she did with James. He told her that he was happy for her and Harry and ordered her to keep Harry out of trouble. She grinned and told him that she would do what she could but no promises. To that, Sirius had just laughed and told her that he knew she'd keep an eye on him, she was the perfect woman for his godson after all he had declared. Ginny had watery eyes after that and had just dipped her head in thanks. Remus, the Twins, Ron, Severus, and even Lily danced with her during the party. All of them told her that they'd miss her and that she was a wonderful woman, Harry was lucky to have her.

Everyone danced and drank, celebrating Harry and Ginny and the defeat of Tom Riddle. The party lasted a very long time, going late into the night. Slowly, people started to really say their goodbyes and trickle out. Soon, the Twins had hugged their little sister one more time and left, leaving only Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, James, Lily, Lauren, and Severus behind.

Sirius and Audrey had said goodbye just before the Twins, before leaving, both looking rather misty eyed. Harry and Ginny stood looking at the others, words of thanks, goodbye, and friendship in their hearts but dying in their throats. There were just no adequate words that expressed what they were feeling. Something that everyone was feeling, so they all just stood around looking at each other before Severus finally stepped forward.

"I know that in your reality I was an ass too, but I hope that you remember me as your friend. I know I will always remember you that way." He directed his comment towards Harry who just dipped his head.

"Severus, you're a very dear friend to me. I'm glad that I got to know you here and I'm honored to call you a friend. You always will be." Harry told him before embracing him.

Severus embraced Ginny as well next. "Look after him Gin," he said softly. "He can be a handful."

Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'll call you if I need some help."

Severus cracked a small grin. "Anytime." He shook hands with Ron and hugged Hermione quickly before he too left the room. Harry saw that his hand wiped some tears away just as he disappeared from the room. Lauren looked after him and grinned softly, glad to see yet another side to the man she loved. She moved forward to Harry and hugged him as well.

"I'm sorry you have to go Harry James Potter." She beamed at him as she drew back. "But I'm glad that I got the chance to get to know you and your family."

"I am glad that we met as well Lauren." Harry replied grinning. He nodded after Severus and a mischievous smile grew on his face. "Look after him Lauren. Is it Lauren Snape yet?" He asked ruefully.

"Not quite yet," Lauren replied laughing. She leaned in towards him and elbowed him playfully. "But I think so soon."

Ginny and Harry laughed and then were hugging her goodbye as well. She disappeared after Severus after saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione as well.

James and Lily moved forward to embrace the two other Potters with sad grins on their faces. "I'm so glad that I got to know you Harry," Lily whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry for dragging you here to fight our battle, but thank you for staying and helping."

Harry grinned sadly at her. "I didn't have much of a choice."

"Still, thank you for everything you have done, both of you." James wrapped the two in a hug again. "We'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you too." Ginny replied when Harry couldn't.

James and Lily nodded knowingly and stepped back. James held out the sack Harry had gotten for Christmas. It had been filled with everything Harry and Ginny had accumulated here, not that it was much. The two had also filled a photo album with pictures from the wedding and reception and placed it inside the bag as well. Harry accepted the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something but the words died in his throat.

"We know." Lily told him and then embraced him again. Harry returned the hug, squeezing tightly.

"I love you," Harry whispered, "Mum. Dad." Harry hugged James again when he let go of Lily and then picked up the bag again and walked to where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione waited for him. Hermione held out the portkey she had created and Harry grasped a part of it after looking around at the Great Hall one more time. He looked back at James and Lily and smiled, determined to remember them like this. He was surprised to see that the others were coming back into the Hall as well, intent on being there to see them leave.

"Goodbye!" Everyone called with wet eyes and watery grins.

"Goodbye!" The four echoed in much the same state.

"Come back anytime!" Sirius yelled, his joke ruined by his cracking voice.

"Wait!" Lily called out looking like she had forgotten something.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell you! I'm pregnant!" She yelled grinning widely.

Several people started shouting their congratulations at the two Potters. James was looking much like a deer in the headlights as he looked at Lily in wonder. "I only just found out," she replied to inquiries.

Harry ran up to her and grabbed her in another hug, knowing how much this meant to the two older Potters. "Congratulations! What are you having? Do you know?"

Lily nodded and put her hands on her stomach grinning. "We're having twins. A girl and a boy." She added.

"Twins! Twins, Prongs!" Sirius roared in delight slapping James' shoulder.

"Do you know their names yet?" Ginny asked giving Lily yet another hug herself.

Lily nodded, a huge grin on her face as she answered. "The girl is Ginevra Minerva and the boy is Michael Harry."

Harry was floored. He couldn't say anything for a moment as he absorbed that. Ginny was much the same, not used to having someone honor her so. James put an arm around Lily and nodded at her once before grinning at the two stunned Potters before him. "After some of the bravest, strongest, and most wonderful people we know."

"Thank you," Harry replied finally, grasping James' hand. Beside him, Ginny hugged Lily again, the tears in her eyes conveying her emotions.

Harry and Ginny went back to Hermione and Ron and took hold of the portkey again. "Ready?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry hefted the bag and nodded, Ginny whispering beside him. "I think so."

Hermione smiled softly at them and then tapped the long necklace with her wand. "Lorem ipsum dolor," she intoned softly in Latin. A soft purple pulsing portal opened above them and Harry felt the jerk behind his navel signifying the portkey was working. It was gentler than any portkey he had ever taken before though and soon they were in the portal with the feeling of drifting.

Harry landed and managed to stay on his feet. The necklace dropped from their hands and to the carpet beneath their feet. Harry looked around and saw that he was standing in the living room of Grimauld Place, looking almost just as he had left it, except for the boxes of take out on the table.

"Home," Ginny sighed, but it sounded a little hollow. She, like Harry, had come to think of Hogwarts and the Phoenixes as home. The two looked at each other, they suddenly realized that they had a lot to do.

"Intruders!" Someone shouted and suddenly Harry saw three people storm into the room, their wands raised and pointed directly at them. After being in a battle zone for so long, Harry and the others were quick with their wands. They had stunned two of the people before Hermione and Ron realized what was going on.

"Wait! Stop! It's us! Terry, it's us!" Hermione yelled blocking a spell from Harry.

"Hermione?" Terry Boot asked stepping into the light. His eyes widened as he saw that it was indeed them, albeit dressed a bit weirdly, and Harry and Ginny as well. "You did it! You found them! It's good to have you back Harry!" Terry cried and ran forward to ring Harry's hand.

"Nick! Nick it's alright! Tell Kingsley that it's Hermione and Ron with Harry and Ginny!" Terry called back towards the kitchen. "What happened? Are you guys alright?" Terry asked talking a mile a minute and not letting them get a word in edgewise.

"We're fine." Hermione assured him. At that moment, Kingsley chose to make his appearance. "Kingsley! That was fast." Hermione looked surprised.

"I was already here. We were discussing sending a team in after you. You've been gone for a while you know."

"Yeah, we know." Ron said sharing a look with the others.

Kingsley's eyes landed on Harry and Ginny who had stowed their own wands. "Harry, Ginny, it's good to see you back here. Why are you all dressed like that? What happened?"

Harry and Ginny shared a look before he looked at the Minister of Magic. "It's a long story," Harry replied, a small fond smile creeping over his face.

~THE END~


	47. Epilogue

**Title**: The Rising Phoenix. **Chapter:** 46 - Epilogue

**Main** **Characters**: Harry Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews! Especially those of you who reviewed every chapter! I also thank those of you who read and didn't leave a review. Every time I opened my mailbox, I found more emails saying I had a new follower or story alert or favorite. So thank you everyone! This is the Epilogue, this is the end of my story :(. I do leave room for a sequel, and that would take place back in Harry's original reality. However, at this point in time, I have not written the sequel though I have been thinking about it.

So anyways, thank you for everything, thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing and thank you for enjoying my story! Enjoy this last bit now! ~Givesmewings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters!**_

**EPILOGUE – A year has passed since their return home**

Harry and Ginny were taking a much needed break. Ever since they had gotten home, they had been busy. They had checked out Harry's bloodline and found that he was indeed the Heir of Gryffindor. They had Teddy checked as well and accepted the regency for him until he was of age. The other Heirs had come into their status as well and Ginny and Harry were busy helping them out. As they were regent for Teddy, Ginny and Harry were now officially his guardians as well. Something that Andromeda was more than happy with as she still got to see him almost just as often as before.

Ginny put her feet up and looked over at the bookcase where they had placed the items they had received from their friends a year ago. The table was still full, everyone there presently talking and laughing. Dora had a growing belly, Ginny estimated that she would probably be giving birth sometime in the next two months. Lily no longer had a belly represented so they assumed that it meant she had had her kids and they were healthy. Obviously they couldn't be represented, but sometimes, in the way James and Lily were sitting or positioned, they were holding something. Right now, Lily was laughing and had an arm cradled around an unseen bundle, sitting near Severus and Lauren who was proudly showing her hand off. Her ring hand.

"He proposed!" Ginny grinned pointing.

Harry followed Ginny's line of sight and saw what she was referring to. A smile broke out on his face as he realized that Severus had finally gotten around to proposing to Lauren. "About time! I was afraid he'd never get to it."

Ginny laughed and nodded in agreement. The door opened to reveal Ron. He looked at them in surprise. "Who proposed? I knew it wasn't Harry as he did that ages ago."

"Severus," Ginny replied grinning widely. "And I thought you had cold feet."

"Oi!" Ron protested though he was grinning.

Harry just laughed at that. "Admit it Ron, you took forever to ask Hermione to marry you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he started intent on changing the subject, "I came here for a reason."

"And what's that?"

"McGonagall has some questions for you about the Academy. And she has those recommendations she mentioned."

"Thank Merlin," Harry groaned in relief.

"Oh and the Wizengamot is meeting in two days. Luna said that she also got a letter saying that she is expected to attend."

Harry groaned audibly. "What on earth could they want?" It was a rhetorical question. He knew what they wanted and he detested going.

"Oh it's not that bad Harry," Ginny chided, a grim smile on her face.

"I hate bureaucrats," Harry moaned before looking over at his very pregnant wife. She was due in just a few days and they already knew what they were having by the slip of their healer's tongue. But it was kind of a blessing because they had finally settled on a name, just in time too. Very soon they would welcome James Sirius to their world and family. They were honoring not only Harry's father and godfather, but their friends from their craziest adventure yet.

"Well the meeting will be over before you know it." Ron said bracingly.

Harry looked at him in despair before shaking his head and leaning back on the couch, his gaze on the ceiling. "I think I preferred fighting Voldemort and Riddle." Harry's tone was only half joking.

There was a pause before Ron broke it. "Well, I still think that the Private Eye business would have been a good idea. Maybe we can quit this charade and start it up?" He offered.

Harry snickered at that and nodded. "We could try," he said in a hopeful tone.

Ginny swatted at the back of his head. "You have too much going on Harry," she chided. Then she started grinning wickedly, "besides, you wanted this."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Harry groaned.

Ginny caught Ron's eye, the mischievous grin on her face. "But hey, maybe we could do it Ron. Weasleys' Private Eye." She tried out the company name sounding thoughtful.

Harry turned to look at his wife, trying to see if she was kidding or not.

Ron grinned and then nodded. "Come to us if you need to find your toothbrush," Ron snickered.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before everyone started laughing. Ron left still chuckling to himself and Harry kissed Ginny softly. All in all, he, they, were happy.

~El Fin~

**Last Author's Note:** So yes, plenty of room open for a sequel! Just stay tuned and we'll see what happens. I have a ton of other ideas going right now so I won't give a timeline to when I get to it, I just have to be in that mood. But keep checking back! Hopefully I'll have another story up and running soon!


End file.
